Intimacy Collaboration for Systematic Desensitization
by hazelra7
Summary: Sequel to Le Chatelier's Principle. Amy and Sheldon work on their intimacy issues using the only tools they know: The sweet vixen of Science. They have 5 sessions planned to increase their intimacy. Will the experiment work and make them grow closer or will the intensity pull them apart? (Shamy)
1. Introduction

_**Intro: **_

_**Author's notes: This is a sequel to Le Chatelier's Principle. If you don't want to read the entire previous story, just read Chapter 26 and you will be prepared for this story.**_

_**Intimacy Collaboration for **__**Systematic Desensitization**_

_**Intimacy collaboration.**_

"_**The intimacy collaboration will be a joint venture between one Sheldon Lee Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler. The collaboration will be exploring the mutual desire for greater intimacy. To wit, both parties will agree to sessions that will work on intimacy with the only goal being to become more comfortable with each other's touch. It will conducted in phases. A phase is only complete if both parties agree. After each phase is complete, that phase is considered a completed zone."**_

_**Phase One: Hands**_

_**Phase Two: Arms**_

_**Phase Three: Face and neck**_

_**Phase Four: Legs (only 5 inches above the knee)**_

_**Phase Five: Back**_

The new relationship agreement Amy drafted had surprised Sheldon: It was comprehensive and creative. He had expected she would plant in a timeline for coitus, anticipate marriage proposals and imagine the pitter patter of little Cooper kids in a matter of months! Instead, she drafted an agreement that was fairly agreeable to Sheldon. The part he still was petrified about was the Intimacy Collaboration. It sounded like a science experiment in groping. He promised to keep an open mind and receptive to her ideas. Their first meeting after the breakup and ( subsequent Sheldon freak-out) was coming to a close. Sheldon had signed the new agreement and notarized it.

"Not to be a stickler for the rules, Sheldon, but you know you can't notarize your own signature?"

"I would trust no one else with such an important document." Amy smiled. She knew the relationship agreement was the codification of Sheldon's love for her and a symbol of their bond to each other. It might be closest she would get to a marriage license. In fact, it was better. He needed it to feel safe, in control and secure in their relationship. It was a small price to pay for Amy now that she had drafted the new agreement, sans pesky loop holes.

"So, tell me more about the Intimacy collaboration. What are the perimeters? How long do we do this? How do we start? " Amy could tell Sheldon was nervous; When he wasn't crossed armed, he was wiping his sweaty hands on his pant legs.

"Okay, Sheldon. No need to worry. We start with minute time frame. I would touch your hands for 1 minute. Then you would touch my hands for 1 minute. Either party can continue longer with permission from the other party. If we are comfortable, then we can call that phase complete. If not, then next session we would increase to 2 minutes and go up incrementally until we are comfortable with it."

"How will we know we are comfortable with it?" Sheldon hated ambiguity.

"Are you comfortable in your spot?"

"Of course, you're not suggesting that I compare my spot with you touching me?"

"Yes, yes I am. That is your benchmark. When you are comfortable as you are with your spot, when my touch feels like second nature to you, then it is complete."

"Oh Amy, that will take ages!"

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, are you?" She smirked at him. Over the last week they had made tremendous strides in their relationship. Sheldon admitted he loved her and she to him. She told him her wants and desires and he told her his fears. They were as close as they had ever been.

"Nope, I learned my lesson. I can't deal with the withdrawal symptoms from my Fowler fix." He winked at her and changed to sing song tone while making circles with his hand on the cushion," Speaking of withdrawal symptoms, you are still welcome to move in here, ya know." He looked sheepishly at her, like a child asking for a cookie before dinner.

Amy didn't want to move things too fast to scare Sheldon off. Also, she was still upset over his leaving. She was breaking a bit on this point, but she had to stay strong and resist him.

"Now, now Sheldon, we discussed this. It is too soon."

"Sooo, when is 'not too soon'?"

"I'll keep you posted."

Sheldon slumped in his spot. He was too old to pout, but he was really good at it. As he was looking down, he saw her hands. He wanted to touch them; actually, he wanted her to touch him. He wasn't ready to ask for that yet. He looked up at her smiling face. She was so generous with her smile when she was happy. He wanted her to have that smile always. In a matter of seconds he went from looking like a spoiled child to a man longing for a woman. Such was the dichotomy of Sheldon Lee Cooper.

"_Proposal_: You stay here on weekends. That way we can ease into things. Kind of like the intimacy collaboration, which is brilliant, by the way. " Sheldon hoped waxing her ego would work. No such luck.

"_Counter proposal_: I stay here once a month, on Friday, after date nights "

"Once a month? That's hardly any… " He stopped himself when he saw her stern look. "_Counter –counter proposal_: bi-weekly."

"Okay, Acceptable."

Sheldon's sly grin couldn't hide his pleasure at winning. He loved winning. He knew he would get her to move in, he knew it. He just needed to crack that armour. Too bad he didn't realize he had his own shiny metal suit of his own.

"Great, back to business. Just to clarify, there are no physical requirements other than during the intimacy collaboration? I don't have to hold your hand in the theater anymore or the like?"

"Correct, no requirements."

"So," He said this as softly as he could, "how can I kiss you then?"

"Like this.." And Amy leaned in a gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled away too soon for Sheldon's taste.

"So, you can kiss me whenever you want?"

"No Sheldon, I thought you wanted me to kiss you. I'm sorry. I just wanted to stress that there are no requirements on physical contact. That only means you are not required to kiss me. There are no obligations. If I want to kiss you, I will ask, to make you feel better. However, if you want to kiss me , then do it. I am giving you permission. But just not in public." She winked at him and said, "That's not how I roll."

"I don't know what roll you're referring to, but I don't like public displays of affection, either."

In her best French accent, "You and I are very much alike, Dr. Jones…"

"Are you quoting Dr. René Belloq from the 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'?" Amy just nodded and smirked at him. "God, Amy that is so hot!" He grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her into a rough kiss. Not an ordinary kiss. This one had passion to it, depth. Sheldon still hadn't allowed himself to use his tongue when kissing her, but that changed in a matter of seconds. Soon, their lips parted and Sheldon ran his tongue across Amy's, tasting her. His senses were in overload: Her smell of cherry shampoo, the taste of peppermint tea, hint of cobbler, her soft lower lip and wet tongue. He was shocked by his actions, pulled away quickly, but still close enough to feel her breath on his mouth. When he finally found his voice he stated sternly, "Okay, no more quoting movies I like, Vixen!"

"Sorry, Tex, that's not in the agreement. But I think I have made my point." Amy leaned back on her cushion, arms crossed in victory.

"Fine! That will be an adjustment for me."

"You seem to be adjusting nicely, Dr Cooper. "

Sheldon hated to admit she was right, so a quick subject change, "So when do we start the intimacy sessions? Hands are the first one, correct?

"Yes, we can start now and continue next week. Why don't we do just one minute now, so we can see how it works. Like a trial run. Next week, we can do a more proper session. "

"Alright, and just so you know, I will be tracking our progress using scientific principles of record keeping and logs. Proper data collection is an integral to any study."

"I do love logs! I would expect nothing less. Now do you want to go first or should I?"

"You go first, so I know what all the fuss is about." Amy frowned at him at his statement. She positioned herself facing him better and held out her hand. Sheldon slowly held out his hand palm down. Softly, she touched his hand with just her finger tips. After gliding her tips over the outline of fingers like she was tracing his hand on paper. His hands were large and strong with distinct veins, yet his skin was soft. She then gently turned his hand over and lightly touched his palm lines. His fingers were long and nimble. When she saw her time was up, she looked up at Sheldon. He was very uncomfortable watching her. She released his hand which he kept suspended in mid air. His breath was shallow and sweat had begun to form on his palms which he quickly wiped off on his pant legs.

"How was that?" Amy could tell it was hard for Sheldon.

"Well, it was more intense than I thought. It was like you were examining me."

"Well, that was the first time I really got a good look at your hands; they're beautiful by the way. You have very strong masculine hands." Sheldon almost blushed at her compliment. "Now it's your turn. " Amy held out her hand. Sheldon took it with both hands. He only held it and didn't move his fingers. His touch was too sensitive. He could feel her pulse, the softness of her skin, her slight shaking she was trying desperately to hide. He was studying it, visually. She had uneven nails, but they were strong and not too long. She had no whorish paint like Penny wore. Her hand was much smaller than his. He never noticed how he could engulf them with his. Before he got the nerve to move his fingers, the time was up. Amy pulled away slowly.

"You okay?" Her concern was touching, but Sheldon was embarrassed. _It shouldn't be this hard._ He has held her hand before, too many times in his opinion. This was different. There was purpose behind it and it frightened him. He didn't want to admit he was scared of touching hands. Before he had a chance to lie about his feelings, Amy spoke, almost as she had read his mind.

"Sheldon, this is going to be intense. We have held hands before, but not like this. It will take a while to adjust. This was only the first time. Don't worry, we can go at any pace you want." She was so patient and knew just what to say. Her words were like a cool wind in the summer, blowing his anxiety away. All he could do was smile.

* * *

><p>A<strong>N: Let me address a few things. WHen I put sciency stuff in this story, I am combing the internet for something that sounds right. I often go to Wikipedia or to abstracts to get the wording right. I often, just use the same verbiage as the article so I dont lose the meaning, or make it incorrect. I have a few chapters I do this. Just a disclaimer. **


	2. Hands

_**Hands:**_

Over the next week, Sheldon returned to his routine. His work in String theory had stalled, but he had some new ideas merging the theory with new inquires into Dark Matter. His new research line were flourishing . As long as he showed some progress in String Theory, he was golden as far as Cal-tech was concerned. His mood, however, was erratic. Amy spent more and more time with him and he seemed kinder when she was near. His mood was light, he smiled more, and laughter flowed from him. However, during the times he didn't see her, he was snappy, on edge, unbalanced. He needed her and their friends knew it. They knew he had about a 36 hour window of "Absent Amy" time before he went into full Detox mode, complete with shaky hands, nervous twitches and caustic retorts. Too long apart and he turned into "Scary Sheldon". Egg-shell walking and "not poking the dragon" was the new pastime for Vintage Game night Thursday.

Their date night was the highlight of his week, especially since Amy had agreed to stay the night. Sheldon was elated. He loved having someone in the apartment. He always thought he liked his time alone, but he missed Leonard, and he missed the presence of someone there. Amy was more than just someone, she was corner stone of his contentment. Their date night slumber party was more than a way to get more Amy time, it was a toe hold in Sheldon's ultimate plan for Amy to move in. He would never admit the extent he needed her. Not because of pride or ego, but because he hadn't realize it himself.

Friday night came and Amy brought her overnight bag and set it in her room. Her harp was still there; she strummed it lightly before returning to the couch to an awaiting Sheldon, teas in hand. The couple settled on their spots, finishing their game of counter-factuals they had started after the restaurant. This week they were going to continue their session on hands.

"Sheldon, are you ready to start the session?"

"Yes, we are going for 1 minute? Or should we increase it?" She was startled that he was willing to extend the time. However, she knew better than question his motivations.

"Well, I will start for a minute, if you are okay, I can go longer. You just pull away when you want. Let's try for 3 minutes first, okay?"

"Okay. Here you go, I'm yours." He smirked at her with that devilish grin she loved so much. Sheldon held out both hands, but Amy only took the right. She rubbed her finger tips along his top of his hand. Her touch was so light while she used her index finger to run down each of his veins like a road map. Sheldon breath grew deeper as her touch increased. She intertwined her fingers with his and just held his hand by the tips. Amy giggled, "Reminds me of that game we used to play as a child, "Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors, and here's all the people."

"How do you do that? I'm surprised I haven't heard of it growing up in the bible belt."

"Here, let me show you," She used her hand to glide his and ran through the motions. Their hands clasped together, with their fingers pointed towards the palm. "Her e is the church.." then Amy pulled the index fingers up, "Here is the steeple." She then pulled her thumb away to reveal the fingers hidden underneath, "Open the door and here are all the people." She wiggled her fingers.

"What was the purpose of that game?" Sheldon wasn't being critical of her action, more the basis of such a useless game.

"I am not sure, I think to teach dexterity to toddlers. It is kind of like the broken thumb." Amy then took her fingers contorted them to hide her thumb and an index finger so it looked like her thumb was cut in half. "AHHH, my thumb!" She teased. "Toddlers love that kind of thing."

"Fascinating! Raj did something like that a while back. I still can't do it. How do you know all these games?"

"I have a lot of relatives with small children and being single, my family thought I had nothing better to do than to watch their offspring. I would get hoodwinked into baby sitting on a regular basis. Thank god I went to Harvard, or my weekend schedule would be filled with an onslaught of other's children. I didn't mind sometimes, but every weekend was bit much. I really wanted to just study. "

"I too had my precious time wasted by other's demands and family obligations."

"Well, caring for children is never a waste of time. But the assumption that I would without question was what bothered me."

As they chatted, neither noticed that they were still holding hands until Sheldon looked down and saw their hands clasped together. He pulled away quickly. "I think it is my turn."

"Here you go," Amy offered her hands like Sheldon had. He took one of them, and rubbed the top. Her hands were soft and warm. This time, Sheldon used his finger tips to caress each of her fingers individually. His timid last session was forgotten.

He turned her hand over and ran one finger down her palm to her wrist and back up to her finger tips. The action was so erotic and yet so simple. Her breath was shallow now as she looked down to watch his actions, then up to his intense blue eyes.

Sheldon pulled back two of her fingers, leaving her index finger and middle finger up. He did the same with his hand. He then slowly glided his two fingers down hers to slowly that he felt he could feel every cell. When he reached her wrist, he took the two fingers and glided them up her palm to the top of the fingers. "This is a Vulcan Kiss, Spock's parents did this in the episode, "Journey to Babel". There has been other times they have shown it... " His eyes locked with hers as he continued, "In Star Trek 3, Saavik helps a Young Spock with Pon Farr."

Amy's voice was lower now, her pulse had quickened. She was completely aroused by such a simple act, she could barely ask the next question, "What is Pon Farr?"

Sheldon's voice was low and husky, as if he was telling a secret, "Pon Farr is Vulcan time of mating. It only occurs every 7 years. Vulcan's blood boils with mating lust and can only be quelled by mating or combat." Sheldon eyes were a deep blue as he tried to hide his own desires. Amy's mouth was parted now, her breath shallow and rough as she licked her lips and watched his hand caress hers. After a while, the action was forgotten, and their eyes met, locked. They stared at each other with a longing gaze neither of them could vocalize. One more minute and they would have kissed. One more minute and they would have done so much more.

However, the sound of the phone alarm interrupted the scene. Sheldon quickly pulled away, and hit the phone to disengage the rude, untimely noise. When he turned back to look at Amy, her hands were in her lap; her eyes locked the pair of hands that moments ago experienced the most erotic contact she had ever had. Finally, she looked at Sheldon, "Well, too bad for Vulcan's they only can experience that every 7 years." She let out a small breath.

If Sheldon was any other man, he might have taken the opportunity to say something about human mating an they could experience it right now if you play your cards right. They would have been writhing around naked in a manner of minutes. Unfortunately for both of them, he wasn't like other men when it came to recognizing his desires. He proceeded to bore Amy with Star Trek trivia and rules on Pon Farr and a detailed account of the episode, "Amok Time." Amy just smiled and took it all in, asking the appropriate questions, nodding at the suitable times. Sheldon only stopped when he saw her yawn.

"I'm sorry, Amy, I get so keyed up about Star Trek. However, you look so tired. Do you want to retire for the evening?"

"I think that is wise, I'm exhausted Sheldon. But, I like that you have passion about things though. I will make more of an effort to enjoy your passions and maybe you can try more with mine?"

"Maybe tomorrow, after we wake up, we can watch an episode together, then go do something you like?"

"Sounds perfect. I must sleep now," She yawned again and stretched out her arms, arching her back. Sheldon loved the little moan she let out at the end of her yawn.

He stood up off the couch and held out his hand for her. She took it, and he led her back to her bedroom, like he was dropping her off at her apartment door after a date. "Good night Amy Farrah Fowler, I truly enjoyed this evening."

"As did I, may I kiss you goodnight."

"I was just going to ask you that, yes please." He brushed back her hair off her cheek and pushed it behind her ear than ran his hand down her arm to hold her hand again as he leaned into a strong yet quick kiss. Before he pulled away, he gave one more, quick peck and whispered, "Sweet Dreams." Only after he pulled away did he realize he was still holding her hand. He kissed the top of her hand and retired to his bedroom to ready himself for bed.

Amy definitely had sweet dreams that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning was spent with the mundane tasks of breakfast, watching "Amok Time", a scene from Star Trek III and planning their trip to the "Total Body Expedition." Amy had wanted to go to the expedition since last spring, but Sheldon had put her off since it was Biology only and the corpse display was "Scary." By the end of the day, he was thrilled he went with Amy. She knew all the inconsistencies and mistakes. Nothing was better for Sheldon than intellectual superiority and his girlfriend had it in spades.<p>

At the end of the "prevning", Sheldon and Amy made their way back to Los Robles after a quick stop for some Chicken dinner. Amy agreed to do laundry with Sheldon. She cherished these simple acts of domesticity. However, she was going to sleep at her apartment, much to Sheldon's chagrin. Before she left, they agreed to another session of hands.

As Sheldon was holding Amy's hand, inspecting her fingers, he inquired, "You don't wear jewelry. I never see you wear a ring."

"My mother always told me, 'The only ring worth wearing is your wedding ring.' All other forms of jewelry were for the Whore of Babylon, as she would say."

"Does she pressure you to get married?"

"I wouldn't call it merely pressure, more like a constant grading force driving every interaction she has with me. I won the National Science award, but so what, 'I didn't have a boyfriend'. I graduated top of my class at Harvard, it wasn't enough. When I got the position at UCLA, she signed me up for dating service for undergrads. Like I would date an undergrad! I could win a Nobel Prize and she would say, too bad you couldn't catch a man with that gold medallion. "

"But you have caught a man. And quite a catch, I might add." He winked at her as he switched to her other hand and continued to massage it with his thumb and index finger. " Does she pressure you to get married now?" Sheldon was nervous. He realized Amy's mother wanted her to date, but he didn't know she was pressuring her get married. Now he felt the weight on him.

"Don't worry Sheldon, I have learned to handle my mother. After the age of 30, she gave up that I would get married or have children."

"Have you given up?" Sheldon didn't look at her, just concentrated on her hands. She didn't know how to answer the question without scaring him away. Old Sheldon would have run if that question was ever asked to him. Now he was the one asking it. She was on unfamiliar ground.

"I'm very happy where we are now. " The statement was given quickly, flatly, like she was reading a script.

"That didn't answer the question, do you want marriage and children?" He was looking at her now, holding both her hands, pulling her in to answer him.

"Honestly? Before you, I never thought I wanted that with anyone. I pushed away the idea of finding someone I could spend the rest of my life with, have children. Now… I … Am …" She shifted and forced herself to get out the next words she had heard before, "I have not ruled it out."

She looked away from him, afraid the truth would be a shot-gun blast to their new-found relationship. Sheldon didn't back down.

"Amy… Look at me. I am happy how we are now as well." He pulled both of hands up to his mouth to kiss them. "But, I'm also happy with how things are changing." He chuckled, "I never thought that statement would leave ever my lips." He refocused on her again, "So if that change leads us down a path that neither one of us have thought of before…" He kissed her hands, "I am not going to run from that, I will embrace it."

Amy smiled, her green eyes sparkling, feeling a weight off her shoulders, "I love you Sheldon Lee Cooper."

He smirked and said, "Ditto, sparkles." He put her hands around his neck, pulling her into a kiss. Their kiss was chaste as first, until Sheldon felt Amy's hands hold his neck, her fingers weaved into his hair-line. He deepened the kiss, more intense, more pressure; moving his lips around her mouth that was open a sliver. His mouth opened too and tested his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth wider and soon the tongues met, gliding past each other.

Sheldon turned his head to deepen the kiss even more, moving closer to her as he felt her hands move down his shoulders and arms to meet his hands; interweaving their fingers. As their hands merged, their mouths found their own rhythm and pace. Their palms pressed together as the intensity of kiss grew. The more aroused they felt, the more their hands constricted and relaxed in a sensual dance.

Suddenly, Amy let out a moan as Sheldon pushed Amy's hands against the back of couch on either side of head, pinning them there as he continued kissing her. His chest had moved closer to hers now and he could feel her squirm with every moan of pleasure from their kiss. He was more forceful now, moving closer to her body, keeping their hands conjoined. His grip didn't waver as he held her tight, dictating her movements with his strength. She was struggling to move, to caress him, but relishing his control over her. His senses were getting bombarded now: The soft sound of her moans, the slight smell of her hair, the feel of her warm chest against his, the steam of her breath, the sweet taste of her tongue, the feel of her mouth. The most surprising feeling was the power he felt holding her there, knowing he was doing this to her; it send a shock wave of erotic intensity through his core. It was overwhelming. He fought for every path of endocrine system, but had to pull back. He gently released her hands and moved to her face. He slowed the kiss, steadied his breathing, and slowly released her. It was the last thing he wanted to do but it was only thing he could do.

* * *

><p>During the next week their time together was filled with dinner with friends, long talks over Skype and lunches at Cal-tech. During their lunches, when Sheldon wanted to get Amy's attention, he would lightly gasp her hand. After one lunch, he walked her to her lab. There was no one in the hall, so he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek after she made a scathing comment about Kripke again. The kiss wasn't as surprising as the fact he held her hands during it.<p>

Sheldon was also less grumpy on game night this week. This bright spot of good fortune was due to Amy had scheduled girl's night at the same time. Knowing she was merely 30 feet away through 2 doors made him feel more at ease. Also, he thought if she had a something to drink, she would stay at his apartment instead of driving home.

As soon as he heard the door open next door, he jumped up to check on Amy. She was about to say her goodbyes to Penny, Bernadette and Emily when she felt a familiar touch.

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler. Did you have an enjoyable evening of alcohol induced female bonding and general caterwauling?" His smirk was adorable.

"Well, hello Sheldon. Yes I did. I feel the estrogen flowing through my veins. I plan on cooking a pie when I get home after making a quilt and watching the "English Patient." Sheldon was oblivious to her sarcasm.

"PIE! What kind? I love pie!"

"Sheldon! There is no pie, I was joking…. Never mind."

"Too bad. I'm really craving pie now."

"Well, you make amazing cobbler. Maybe your pie making skills are equally splendid."

"Perhaps! I will make us pie for tomorrow's date night."

"Anything but apple."

"Why don't you like apple?"

"It's just so ordinary. After dating you, I could never do ordinary."

"So true, I have spoiled you for the mundane. How about cherry?"

"Too much like 4th of July."

"How about pumpkin?"

"Too hot for pumpkin, need an autumn chill in the air. "

They both said at the same time, "Lemon!"

"That sounds lovely. I will see you then."

"Well, if you partook of alcohol, you shouldn't drive. It is not safe Amy."

"Sheldon, I had one glass an hour ago. I am fine. Don't worry."

"Amy, you more than all people should realize that your cognitive functions are diminished with alcohol. Operating a vehicle in your condition is unsafe and ill-advised."

"My condition? Sheldon, you being a nervous Nellie."

"Well, Nellie never got a DWI or wrecked a car. Better safe than sorry." He smiled at her. He hoped he'd won.

"Okay, I will get Bernadette to take me home, if it makes you feel better. Happy now?" Sheldon's smile dropped instantly.

"Well, your car is here?"

"Yes, hence why I wanted to drive home and only had one glass of wine!"

"Well…. You could stay here... Then you could drive your car to work and not have to inconvenient Bernadette or Howard, whom, I assume, are exhausted after care taking his mother all week."

"Sheldon, you just want me to stay. You aren't worried about my driving. It's okay to admit it." She looked at him sternly now.

"Fine! I want you to stay."

"Okay, I will stay. We can start on our next session tomorrow night. We are ready to go to arms session next."

"I thought we were still on hands? How can we go to the Arms session?"

"Because, Sheldon, you have been holding my hands since you came out here to talk to me and didn't even notice. "

Sheldon looked down, and indeed, he was holding both her hands, having a conversation with her like it was second nature.

While still holding her hands, he proclaimed, "Arms it is!"


	3. Farewell to Arms

**_Farewell_**_** to Arms:**_

Amy had a dirty secret: Sheldon's forearms really turned her on. It was a strange area to find so erotic, nevertheless, the sight of them turned her into hot putty. She reasoned that the reason she found his forearms so sexy was because it was the only part of his skin she had seen.

Surreptitiously,she put Arms in the intimacy collaboration because she just wanted, no needed, to touch them. She remembered her anatomy and physiology classes from college and would say the muscle groups in her head as she ogled his arms secretly. So often, she would catch herself gawking at his flexor digitorum profundus constrict as he typed. She practically drooled over his extensor carpi ulnaris stretching when he picked anything up or held his menu at dinners. The way his long strong ulna met his supple wrist was enough to send her to Gerard for a long session of self indulgence. His arms were the only part of his body uncovered. She understood; she covered herself as well. It was her shield; her armour against the world.

She had never seen Sheldon without a long-sleeved t-shirt so she wondered, if his forearms did this to her endocrine system, what could his biceps do to her? Or the rest of him? Her forearm fetish was her guilty pleasure and something she would never reveal, not even to her friends. His arms were strong enough to carry her off to bed, yet gentle enough to cradle a baby. She longed to touch them and feel them around her. That night she spent dancing with him so long ago was a drunken blur of memories. _Damn that alcohol induced amnesia._ If she would have held her liquor better, she could have remembered his strong arms holding her as they twirled on the dance floor.

Sheldon seemed nervous during the hands session, and she had her own misgivings about the arm session. This evening would prove to be a tumultuous night.

Their next date night was spent with a drab dinner, stimulating conversation and a banal movie. Amy prayed for the summer blockbuster season to be over soon so they could spend 2 hours expanding their mind with a documentary, not suffering from seizure type symptoms from the lousy choppy editing style of Michael Bay and his ilk. However, Amy did note that Sheldon held her hand for part of the movie. Not all of it, and not for too long; Just enough.

Later that night, on the couch at Los Robles, hot tea in hand, Amy was nervous. She knew they were starting their arms session tonight. Last week's kiss was still on her mind and she didn't know how much she could control herself. Their relationship was growing more intense, more physical. She wanted it, but it didn't mean it wasn't scary. She was feeling vulnerable this evening for some reason she couldn't identify. She made him go first for their session, to give her time to steady her nerves.

"Okay, Amy, ready?"

"Not yet. I would like a relationship accord."

"Now? Why?" Sheldon groused; he didn't want to discuss feelings.

"No questions asked, I can request it. It _is_ part of the relationship agreement."

"Fine." Sheldon stomped off impatiently, " Let me get the chess clock." Sheldon was more interested in continuing their activities from last week. He really had been working on his intimacy issues with Amy. The last few weeks had seen so many changes for him, yet so much was the same. He had returned to his routine, his job, and his friends. Things with Amy were progressing at his pace, but it still was a change. He usually shied away from change, although "shied away" was a diplomatic way of saying running into the night with white terror. What surprised him was the comfort with the new intimacy. What shocked him further was he liked it so much.

Amy positioned herself facing Sheldon, "Okay, I'll talk for a while but if you want to speak, hit the chess clock. I get 5 minutes total, as do you. The chess clock'll keep track. Got it?"

"Of course, fairly simple. Go ahead"

Amy hit the button," I just want to know what you are feeling about the new intimacy we've achieved? "

"I thought this was about your feelings."

"You need to hit the button," she said, gesturing to the clock.

"Ugh! Okay," He hit the button, "I thought this was about your feelings? I'm pleased with how things are going. I am a little surprised at my comfort level, but it shouldn't be too shocking given how I feel about you."

Amy hit the button, "And how is that?"

Sheldon's turn, "I told you how I feel. I told you a few weeks ago that I loved you. Honestly Amy, rehashing all the events of the last few weeks seems a tad waste of time. "

Amy hit the button a little hard. "It's not a waste of time. I know you love me, Sheldon, I'm not questioning that. I should be more specific. Do you find this new intimacy exciting and want to progress or do you find our activities a chore; something you're forcing yourself to go through?"

He hit the button, "No one forces me to do anything I don't want to do, not even you. I'm doing this of my own accord, no coercion. If I must discuss my feelings about the issue then I would classify them as… jittery, yet hopeful anticipation. How is that?"

She hit the clock, "I feel the same way. I love our new level of intimacy and look forward to its progression. I like the pace. I especially liked the kiss you gave me last week. "

His turn, "Well, that took me by surprise. I felt out of control, yet in control. It was an odd juxtaposition of emotions. It was a little overwhelming, which is why I stopped." He put his head down in shame at the last words.

"I think it's wonderful that you are able to recognize when you're overwhelmed."

A stunned look on his face accompanied his next words, "I thought you would be disappointed that I pulled back."

She hit the button and grabbed his hand, "No, never! I am elated that you would try this much for me, for us. It means so much to me that you are doing this, Sheldon. I am very proud of you for doing this. It takes a lot of courage to do what you're not naturally relaxed doing. Thank you for stepping out of your comfort zone for me."

He hit the button, "Well, it's not just for you, ya know. Don't get a big head, Fowler."

Time's up!

Sheldon leaned back and sighed with relief. "Okay, thank god that's over! If you want to know what is putting me out of my comfort zone, it's all this hippy dippy emotional tête-à-tête. Now, back to business. "

"Do you want some more tea before we get started?"

"That would be fantastic." Sheldon watched her find the tea bags; loving how she knew where everything went, how to keep the kitchen clean. She was the perfect roommate, if only she would agree. He was so content with her in the apartment. This weekend, he had to hide his bitter disappointment since this wasn't a week she agreed to stay. He would have to spend the weekend alone. For almost 10 years he had a roommate; a constant presence in his home. Now, every sound of the vacant apartment reminded him how much he needed someone. He hated he had that weakness.

Amy returned with the two refilled cups, handing one to Sheldon. She held out her arms to Sheldon. "Here you are."

He held her hand as his moved up her arm. Sheldon started at her wrist, rubbing up her arm to her elbow. "Aren't you hot in this cardigan, it feels like wool."

"It is, and yes I am. Just a moment." Sheldon swallowed hard as she unbuttoned the covering, pulling it off her shoulders and placing it folded next to her on the couch. She was wearing a light blouse and a t-shirt underneath.

Sheldon started again, this time he moved up her other arm. The blouse fabric was soft and moved with his hand as he moved his hand up her arm, surrounding her with his large hand. He again stopped at her elbow, and then moved back to her wrist. He then flipped her arm over to reveal her wrist. His nimble fingers quickly undid the cuff button as his eyes looked to her for any sign of disapproval. Amy breathed in slightly and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you."

"It's fine. Just give me a moment."

"Why are you nervous? I thought that was my shtick."

"I know it's silly, but I am a little self-conscious of my arms. "

"Really? Why?" Sheldon was completely perplexed, but then remembered: He had never seen Amy's arms. They were always covered. She always wore a long sleeve shirt or cardigan. Even at Howard and Bernadette wedding, she insisted on wearing the jacket over the sleeveless dress.

"I've been criticized about my arms before. When I was a teenager, I was teased for having too much hair on my forearms. I got the nick name "Gorilla Amy" because of my love of primates and my hirsute arms. "

"I don't think Neanderthals who teased you would know a word like hirsute."

"Yes, well, they used other terms and it stung. Forgive me, I shouldn't let 20-year-old bullying affect me so. I just..." He took her hands in his.

"Amy, no need to apologize. I understand all too well the lasting effects of bullying. Let's take this slower." He touched her arm at the elbow and rubbed up to her shoulder.

"Can we try something? Can we just cuddle here on the couch?"

"Of course. We can try again next week. No rush." Sheldon laid back on the couch, and opened his arms to arms to Amy. She leaned in his chest and he wrapped himself around her like a blanket. As the couple lay on the couch, Sheldon thought he should ask Amy about her teenage years. He knew so little about her past but feared she had battle stories similar to his own. He knew how raw those scars of adolescence could be, and he didn't want to open them again for her. He just lightly rubbed her arm and synched his breathing with hers, content in the silence. Before long, they were both asleep on sofa.

Sheldon woke up around midnight, unsure of his surroundings, until he looked down. Amy was still clinging to him, snuggled in his chest. Her glasses were askewed and she was breathing deep as she nuzzled into his neck. He could smell her hair and feel her body relax onto him. He felt a new wave of contentment.

_Huh, I guess she stayed after all._

He readjusted himself carefully so as not to wake her, took off her glasses, and went back to sleep wrapping Amy in his arms.

* * *

><p>Sheldon's work week was proving to be erratic and he was most displeased. He had a visitor from MIT's physics department that he had to chauffeur around Cal-tech like a chaperone at a mid-school dance. The person wasn't unpleasant; in fact, it was satisfying to have someone share his passion for Theoretical physics coupled with enough of a mathematical background to understand him. However, he was not pleased about giving up his lunches with Amy this week. It was going to be a long week till Friday. Happily, Amy agreed to a Skype session on Monday night.<p>

"Hello, Amy Farrah Fowler. It is wonderful to see your face."

"Hello Sheldon, how was your day? Did you meet your visitor from MIT?"

"Yes. We toured Cal-Tech today and then spent a mind-numbing lunch with Seibert, Gabblehauser, and the Board. I really don't know why my presence was required. Dr. Dowling is not as tedious as first billed, however. I am shocked that MIT has advanced so far in Dark Matter. It was a delight to converse with someone who understood my new passions."

Amy shifted in her seat, "Are you spending the week with Dr. Dowling?"

"Yes, she goes back Friday. Perhaps you could meet her tomorrow, I invited her to the Cheese Cake factory for dinner. It seemed the appropriate social convention; she was complaining she didn't know anyone in Pasadena and she said our conversations were the highlight of her trip so far."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Did she now? Yes, I would _love_ to meet Dr Dowling."

"Splendid. Perhaps you could drive me home afterwards? Maybe we could start our next session."

"Well, it would be late when we are done with dinner. Are you sure it's not too late for you? "

"No, I would just have to walk 10 feet and go to bed, where as you would have to walk back down 4 flights of stairs, traverse the dark parking lot, drive 7.6 miles to your apartment on the 134, which you know will be parking lot since the construction started. Afterwards, you would have to ascend your shoddy moldy elevator and make your way to bed. Seems like a long and unnecessary journey."

"Does it now? Huh, the same journey I have made hundreds of times before. Hmm. But, no, go on. Do you have a solution to my new found dilemma?"

"I do. It occurred to me that you have a room here, unused. It seem more efficient if you would stay here after our session and get the much needed rest you so richly deserve."

"You're really laying it on thick, ay Cooper?"

"Yes, with a trowel. Would you stay Tuesday, Amy?" His blue eyes blinked a few times for added effect.

"We'll see Sheldon, I will take you back home and if I am too tired, I will stay. No promises."

"All right." He said dejected. " I will see you tomorrow at the restaurant?"

"Yes. Good night Sheldon."

"Good night Amy."

As soon as the Skype call ended, Amy hit her search engine and put in Dr. Dowling from MIT. Amy was no stranger to jealously concerning Sheldon. His new assistant Alex had given rise to the green eyed monster within her. Amy's new found intimacy with Sheldon was a precious thing and she didn't want it jeopardized with her own misgivings about him. That being said, she had scope out the harlot before she put her hooks into her man.

Amy was hoping for a middle aged, married 400 pound troll with a club foot, but no such luck.

Dr. Dowling had a PhD in Theoretical Physics from Yale. (_Of course she's a Bulldog Yaley._) She features were soft and overly feminine: round face and small blue eyes. Her Scandinavian hair blond style reminded Amy of the mean girls from Norway. She was well regarded in her field and had received a few awards. No new breakthroughs, however.

Amy closed her lap top. No reason to get worked up. _Oh Dr. Cooper, I don't know anyone in Pasadena…blah blah blah. DOXY!_ Sheldon had such a large ego it was easy to brush up against it with any comment. Still it wasn't the compliments he gave her. No, it was the innocent comment. "a delight to converse with someone who understood my new passions…" That was the one that stung.

* * *

><p>17 minutes. That was how long she waited for him, frozen with doubt, unable to move. 17 minutes with her car running and her head reeling from the dinner she just endured. 17 minutes of sitting there in front of the overpriced pretentious hotel with the valet eyeing her. 17 minutes of rehashing the evening's conversations, the subtle innuendos caught by everyone but Sheldon. 17 minutes to reflect on the looks shot by her friends saying, "<em>And you're putting up with this<em>?." 17 minutes to realize Dr. Dowling was spinning a web and Dr. Sheldon Cooper was her feast. Worst part was, Sheldon didn't seem to mind the trap.

While she was in the car, waiting for him, Amy replayed the night, growing with anger she didn't have before:

First sign of trouble was when he had arrived with her; he helped her remove her flimsy pink coat and sat her in Amy's spot next to him. His Cotillion training, Amy reasoned. Next test was the introduction and Dowling's comment, "OH, I had no idea he was seeing anyone, he never said a word. " That hit a nerve. Amy kept it together though, for Sheldon's sake and she saw through this person for what she really was: The type of woman who liked to collect men. A man like Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper would be a pretty spiffy trophy. This temptress was in for heaping helping of bitter disappointment and Amy couldn't wait for the look on her face when she was rejected. But she wasn't.

Sheldon's attention was completely focused on Dowling's leading conversation. Her every sentence was poised to wax Sheldon's ego. She was crafty, playing ignorant at certain times, and the master of information at the next. All her words were tightening the web. She ignored the comments by the other men in the group

He didn't seem aware of when she was pushing her fake breasts together as she laughed at his silly jokes. He didn't notice her mouthing her straw like she was a 20 dollar back seat whore. Sheldon didn't comment when she bent down the ridiculous amount of times to pick up her napkin and then look up at him before slowly sitting up again. He missed the quick glance she gave Amy with her Chester cat grin whenever he complimented her research. Sheldon was oblivious, but Amy saw how she was eyeing him like a brownie; Licking her lips, fluttering her eyes, watching his mouth as he spoke.

Her jabs at biology were answered by Bernadette, who was about 3 seconds away from ripping the tramp's face off. Sheldon's agreement with her ridicule of biology was nothing new; he had mocked it in the past. However, when Dowling went for the jugular and made the shrill comment, "_Well, neuroscience is such over saturated field, don't you think_? _There are just so many of you out there_, " Amy expected Sheldon to defend her, say something. Nothing. He was Captain clueless yet again. With class, Amy answered, "Yes, as you well know, in science, there are those who lead and those who follow."

Amy gracefully held it together when she asked for a ride to her hotel and Sheldon offered Amy's services. Her little "driving Ms. Daisy" joke didn't faze Amy, she expected some kind of pedantic comment from the hussy. Amy also wasn't surprised when the Fille de joie asked Sheldon to walk her to her room with some lame excuse that she wanted to give him a research article she had there, and _God no,_ it couldn't wait till tomorrow.

No, none of that was what sent Amy reeling. Amy thought of her a character study; a laughable tart who would soon get her comeuppance.

However, it was what she saw as Sheldon and Dowling made their way to her hotel entrance that turned Amy into a green eyed monster.

It was when Dr. Dowling put her hand on his forearm.

The forearm Amy longed to touch, and claim for her own. She expected he would flinch away, disgusted by her germs. Nothing, like it was the most natural thing in the world. This was what froze Amy Farrah Fowler. Her worse fear.

Amy knew that Sheldon needed help with social interactions and his mysophobia. She wanted to help him manage it; especially if it hindered his life goals. What Amy feared most was that she would put all this effort into helping Sheldon work on intimacy issues, his fear of touching, his lack of physical contact and then he would use it for someone else. She would be the wizard of a Neuroscience who helped the tin man finds his heart and watch him sadly as he went down the yellow brick road with someone else.

After 18 minutes, Amy pulled away and headed home.

_**Author's Disclaimer: Any resemblance to real persons, such as the complete skank that tried to steal my boyfriend in the ****9****th**** grade, is purely coincidental.**_


	4. Up in Arms

_**Up in Arms**_

53 minutes later, Amy heard a familiar repetitive hard knock at her apartment door. It seemed vigorous enough to dislodge the 314 numbers off the door. She wanted to ignore the repetitive thumps, but she couldn't fake she wasn't there; he probably saw her car. Then there were the missed calls.

He had phoned every 3 minutes for the last 42 minutes; 14 missed calls, 7 text messages, 4 missed Skype calls. She had to face the compulsive dragon to quell his wrath.

In front of her opened door stood a very upset Sheldon Lee Cooper, ready to breathe fire. His reddened face showed his pent up anxiety of the last 53 minutes. Amy wasn't in the mood to suffer through a lesson in social graces; given by either party. She was just as upset and hadn't the patience to tell him why. It would have been so obvious to everyone else who attended that dinner, but not Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

"What…" She said flatly.

"Amy… "He waited for invitation that was not forthcoming…" May I come in?"

"No!"

"No, why are you being rude to me? You LEFT ME THERE!" He didn't adhere to her negative invitation and marched into her apartment brushing her out of his way.

"Sheldon, I don't want to talk to you now. Why don't you go back to Dr. Dowling? Now Leave!"

"No. We need to talk. What happened? What is going on? Why did you leave me there? I had to take a taxi, A TAXI! I'm ready to gargle with Purell! In fact, excuse me for a minute." Sheldon rushed past her to the bathroom; washing his face and hands roughly like a surgeon. He had to sanitize everything he could without jumping in a decontamination shower.

Sheldon emerged from the bath to see Amy standing in the same spot, hands on her hips, defiant."I don't want to talk to you Sheldon. You should know why I am mad."

"Well I don't. So excuse me for failing to read your mind."

"Go away, Sheldon."

"No, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk." Amy crossed her arms defiantly.

"I demand a Relationship Accord."

"No!"

"No? Well, Amy Farrah Fowler, no is not an option. It's written in the relationship agreement." She didn't waver; neither did Sheldon. He pointed at the couch, "Now you are going to sit there on that couch and tell me what'n the hell is gonna on." He waited for her to move, "NOW!"

Amy slammed her body on her couch. defeated. _Stupid relationship agreement! Damn sexy Texas accent._

"Good… Sorry for my language." Sheldon calmed down from his outburst. He was abhorred by his anger but still unyielding. "Do you have a chess clock?"

"Yes, over on the book shelf."

Sheldon went over to book shelf, retrieved the clock. The thought crossed his mind about having a hot beverage, or offering one to Amy. The social convention was that she should offer it, it was her apartment. Since neither his tea or her offer were forthcoming, he ignored it. He was on unfamiliar ground again. He loathed it.

After he sat next to her, he hit the clock, "Amy! I was worried sick, I come out of the hotel, you were nowhere to be found. I asked the vacant-eyed valet, who said you took off like a bat outta hell. I didn't know what happened. I took a taxi over here as fast as I could, hoping you were here. I called everyone to see if they heard from you, nothing. I didn't know where you were…" He was frantic, agonizing over the events that she had forced upon him.

Amy' voice softened slightly at his outburst while lightly hitting the clock, "Sheldon, you left me out there for 17 minutes while you were doing god knows what with that trollop."

He hit the button and refocused on her, his voice rising as he spoke, "Excuse me! You knew exactly what I was doing: Getting an article for work." He took at breath, and said matter of factly, "And Dr. Dowling is not a trollop. She has been very nice to me these last couple days."

Amy slammed the clock, "Of course she has, you idiot! She is trying to seduce you!"

"Amy, I know you think I am, as you have put it before "Sex on a Stick." But please, Dr. Dowling was not trying to seduce me." He shook his head, and snorted, " like she could anyway."

"Sheldon, she was dropping so many hints at dinner I'm surprised you can walk on your foot. You may have been clueless about her motivations, but trust me. It was there." Amy's voice rattled in her throat next, "And you let her!"

"I didn't let her do anything! You're being ridiculous Amy, really!"

Amy pushed the clock away off the table crashing it to the floor. Sheldon jumped back with alarm.

"She touched your arm!"Amy screamed at him and got up from the couch. "You let her touch your arm and you didn't pull away. You didn't flinch. For you, that's practically like making out in the back seat."

Sheldon rose to face Amy now, her back was turned to him. He wasn't sure how to proceed. Should he pick up the clock? Should he be angry at the violent outburst? He looked over at the kind, saddened woman who had helped him so much; he just wanted to return the favor. He was baffled by her outburst, and confused how to proceed.

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Amy, I don't know what you mean? Please, tell me what's going on.

Sheldon lighted squeezed Amy's arm, "Touching my arm is not like "making out." Far too many people have touched my arm. I don't like it, but that doesn't stop them from manhandling me." He gave her a mirthful smile.

" I have been working on not letting casual touch effect me so much, you should be pleased! Numerous people have causally touched my arm: Leonard has, Raj, Howard. Penny even kissed my cheek when I left Pasadena in May. It doesn't mean I want to all sloppy face with them!"

Amy looked up at him, her eyes were shiny from the tears she was holding back, "Sloppy face, really? Sheldon, trust me. Dr. Dowling was flirting with you. You may not have seen it, but it's true. And when she touched you, I just was so upset…" Amy didn't want to face him. She wanted to cover her face with the hands, but he held them, not letting her walk away.

"I am very sorry she upset you. I have absolutely no interest in Dr. Dowling. None what so ever. She is nice to talk to about Dark Matter, but frankly, she just mimics back my own ideas. I view our interactions as simply talking to another physicist; Another person who can attempt to understand me."

"I _understand_ you, Sheldon." She tried not to sound whiny.

"No Amy, you "Grok" me."

"What does that mean?" Her nose scrunched up from confusion.

"It's from Robert A. Heinlein in his book," Stranger in a Strange land". Heinlein said, "Grok means to understand so thoroughly that the observer becomes a part of the observed—to merge, blend, intermarry, lose identity in group experience""

"And you think that applies to me?" Amy was awestruck.

"No, I think it applies to us." He held up his hands with hers; palms facing, finger's mated together. He ran his hands down her hands, up her arms slowly before moving over her shoulders and up to her neck briefly before moving to her jaw line. He cupped her face and pulled her into him, lightly kissing her lips. Once softly, twice with more movement, and the third time engulfing her. Amy grasped the air to hold onto something, her knees were weak from the kiss and the man who had such power over her.

Slowly, he pulled away and looked at her. "I think you broke your clock."

"Screw the clock." She grabbed him by the face and pulled him back to her mouth. She was trying not to cry, but the tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks.

He felt the warm liquid from her tears touch his face. Sheldon stopped her, worried over her tears, "Amy, please don't cry. I'm sorry about this…"He couldn't finish his sentence, she kissed him again.

"Sheldon, these are happy tears from what you said. I am one who is sorry. I shouldn't have left you there. I broke the one thing that is good about us: Communication. I should have told you what was upsetting me instead of running away."

"Well, Dr. Fowler, I would _NEVER_ do that!"

"Sarcasm?

"Yep, how'd I do?" Sheldon smirked at her.

Amy winked, "Pretty good, but you are not a Jedi yet."

He grabbed her again, pulling her into him with one hand, while holding her head with the other. The kiss was so intense, he had to catch his own breath, "God Amy, you know it drives me crazy when you quote Sci Fi movies!"

"Maybe I should watch that Star Trek again.

"Way to ruin it, Amy. STAR WARS, not Star Trek! Honestly!"

"Well, I am still pretty upset with Dr. Dowling. Time to unleash the monkeys on this beyotch!."

"No monkeys with poison darts, Amy! I still have to work with her for 3 more days."

"Do you agree now that she had her eyes on you, Sheldon?"

"I really don't see it, Amy." He crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

Amy put her hands to mouth and started to pace. She had to some how translate the evening to Sheldon so he could understand. A daunting task. Finally it hit her, "Bert from Geology."

"What does that rock monkey have to do with this." Sheldon hated that guy_. Hitting on his AMY! The nerve of that dirt worshiper. _

Amy had moved to kitchen to pull out the tea. She knew they both needed a hot beverage without even asking. "Bert was interested in me, and I didn't see it at first. I think your situation with Dr. Dowling is similar, except she is really working it. I mean REALLY working it, Sheldon."

"Thank you for the tea." Sheldon settled in on the sofa. "What do you suggest I do? I have no interest in her. Why would I? I have you!"

"Nicely put Sheldon. Point Cooper."

He took a short bow, "Thank you. See, I can be a good boyfriend." He head tilted back with confidence.

"Don't get cocky Cooper, you were a complete ass to me this evening. Don't think I am pleased."

"ME! I didn't do anything!" His squeaky voice rose 2 octaves.

"Exactly. Let's put aside Dowling obvious flirting and sexual advances. She insulted me, Sheldon. You did nothing. It's Wil Wheaton all over again."

Sheldon contemplated over the evening events. He stayed in thought for a few minutes while he ran through the transcript. Amy knew he was reviewing the tape of his eidetic memory. She gave him time to assess the damage. By the time the tea was done, he was ready.

"Amy, she shouldn't have said to you about your field. That was uncalled for. Additionally, she shouldn't have said that Ms. Daisy joke."

"Sheldon, it is more than that." OH boy, this was going to take a new level of instruction. " Let me give you a little lesson in women. When a woman is sexually attracted to a man, she does certain actions to relay her interest. She flips her hair to release pheromones," Amy flipped her hair. "She giggles at his jokes and bats her eyes." Amy let out a fake giggle and batted her eyes at Sheldon. Sheldon rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head in haughty derision.

"A woman might emphasize her breasts with slight sighs, mimicking sexual arousal." Amy unbuttoned her cardigan and arched her back, letting out a breathy sigh. Sheldon was paying attention now; finally focused on his personal Woman studies instructor.

"She would make subtle, or in Dowling case, not so subtle sexual innuendos using inanimate objects."

"What are you talking about, Amy?" Sheldon was truly baffled.

Amy lowered her voice to a husky growl, "_For example_," Amy delicately took her tea spoon from the cup, "_Well, Sheldon, if I were listening to you talk_," Amy had the spoon in her nimble fingers rubbing it with her thumb, _"…and I focused my eyes on other areas of your body_…" licking it slowly before she continued, " …_such as your mouth, your hands, your neck..._" Amy slowly rubbed the spoon over her lips and licked it. " _…I would be in fact showing you what I would want to do you_…" Amy turned the spoon sideways and ran her tongue down its length, "_by demonstrating it with the object. Like this spoon_…" Amy then put the spoon in her mouth wrapping her lips around it, pulling it out painfully slow. Sheldon had a tractor beam lock on Amy's mouth. He was swallowing hard and shifting in his seat.

The demonstration did the trick. Amy just had one more point to make, "Or say a straw?"

Sheldon was transfixed on Amy's mouth, lapping up every word, but not really listening, "Hmmm, what… " He was still focused on that mouth that had teased him so effectively.

"A _straw_ Sheldon. Think back…"

Sheldon shook his head to wake up his cognitive functions like jump starting a car, "What? A straw? Oh!" Sheldon remembered now! "_**That tramp!"**_

"_Exactly_. If you think about Sheldon, Dr. Dowling was flirting with you to the point of ridiculous. You should be flattered, except for one thing: She knew you had a girlfriend, and she did it anyway. She was eyeing me all night with those home wrecker eyes. Forbidden fruit is sometimes the most sweet to the desperate."

Sheldon marveled at Amy's insight. "Well, I have no interest in being her fruit platter! What do I do about it? I have to work with her."

"Well, Sheldon. I have one suggestion: Make it so completely obvious you have girlfriend and you are off the market. I mean really lay it on thick."

"I can do that with a trowel. It is easy to talk about you. With my memory, I can relay everything I know about you."

"Everything? Oh god, that would so annoying! Do it! She will sniff out fresh meat elsewhere and leave my sweet babo alone, the skank."

"OH Amy, I am so sorry! I had no idea. I should have though." Sheldon realized now what Dr. Dowling was doing. If anyone had flirted with Amy that much in front of him, he would have been enraged. He would have expected her to shun the unwelcome suitors, like she did with handsy Scottish Steve. Sheldon didn't do that for Amy because of ignorance? Ignorance of the law is not excuse. He was a little ashamed. "_I failed."_

"No Sheldon, you didn't know. I understood that. I wasn't upset at the time. I thought it was an interesting character study in the hopeless. However, when she touched your arm and you didn't pull away, that is when I let jealousy seep into my veins. "

"All of her other actions should have made you more jealous than simply touching my arm." Sheldon was so rarely confused, of course, this was about emotions. He should have known he would be ill prepared.

"When she was flirting with you, that was her actions. I am angry with her over that. When she touched your arm and you didn't pull away…" Amy took a steady breath, "That was your action. You didn't reject her. You have rejected me so many times. Turned away from my touch. You didn't with her. It hurt me. It seemed like a free pass to a stranger that I have spent years begging for."

"Amy, when you touch my arm, it means something different. It feels different." Sheldon turned crimson. He didn't want to explain his emotions nor the feelings he has been suppressing when Amy touches him.

"Well, I haven't touched your arm, yet. I was jealous she was before me."

"No one is before you, Amy." His honest smile was met with hers. "As much as I hate to admit, I have been slightly jealous from time to time."

"Slightly? Sheldon! You asked me to be your girlfriend when I was on a date! You were ready to kill Scotty Steve! And I heard about you scaring off that AC Repair man from Raj! Let's not even bring up Zack again. You are the most jealous man I know."

Sheldon didn't like admitting to such a base and primitive emotion. "Yes, well I said from time to time, didn't I?"

Amy didn't want to tease him anymore, "Don't worry Sheldon, it is your instincts. Jealousy in males arises from the need to ensure paternity by restricting the access rival males."

"Why would I have to worry about that?! Are you planning on having coitus with these other males?"

"No Sheldon, there is only one man I want to engage in coitus. Only one." She looked at him and sipped her tea to hide her smirk.

"Well I should certainly hope so." Sheldon was shocked by his own declaration. He sipped his tea to hide his smirk. "And I will try and keep my screaming groupies from groping my arms, I promise."

"Well, Sheldon, they are irresistible. I shouldn't blame her."

"My forearm? You're a funny bird, Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Right back at ya, Tex. "

They sat quietly for a bit, soaking in their silent thoughts and each other's company. Sheldon was growing tired though, "Amy, I can catch a ride home?" Sheldon didn't want to leave Amy, but if he got a ride home, maybe she would stay.

"You could stay here?" She loved sleeping with him on the couch. If they stayed at her apartment, they might share a bed and she could feel his arms around her again.

"Here? Amy, I don't have a toothbrush here, or my pajamas. Also, none of my clothes are here… Whereas you have a number of your outfits at our apartment." Amy didn't correct him this time . _Our apartment_. She was liking the sound of that more and more.

**_Author's notes: Thanks to my reviewers. There are some funny reviews from last chapter. I especially like one from Guest (which I found out was Monkey Unleashed)_**

**_hanks for all the reviews. More fuffy Shamy stuff to come. And sexy time soon. Not too soon though..._**


	5. Right to Bare Arms

**_Right to Bare Arms_**

Despite having some confusing dreams that he was turned into a spoon covered in brownie batter, Sheldon had slept like a baby. Not only did Amy spend Tuesday night after their blow out over Dr. Dowling, but she agreed to an apology date and she was staying over Friday as well.

Sheldon made Amy a special Texas style breakfast on Wednesday morning. He canceled Halo that night in order to take her out for a "I'm an idiot, please forgive me, I grovel at your feet" date. He had to make up for his behavior at the Cheesecake factory.

"Sheldon, that is a big step for you to cancel your routine for me. Thank you."

"It's a small gesture. Besides, I am getting tired of pwning Wolowitz. All kidding aside, I want you to know how sorry I am. Truly. Amy, if I could call in sick for the week and spend it with you, I would. I really don't want to deal with her." He looked pale.

"Well, you could get her apologize, but it will be a shallow gesture. Besides, you should face her. It is good practice for you dealing with the hordes of women that will be knocking down the door to get a piece of that Cooper love!" Amy loved watching him squirm as he imagined being trampled by a mob of hormone driven women.

"OH god, Amy! I better turn down the charm!"

"Your ego knows no bounds, Sheldon. I have an idea for you…"

"Go on, you clever Vixen… You always have the best ideas…"

"You could casually mention to Kripke that DR. Dowling asked about him. He is just as desperate as she is. It would only take one sentence, and he would be on her like White on Rice."

"Devious. I love it! Consider it done."

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later, at Cal-tech<strong> :"Rweally? She asked about me? OH boy, I gotta Go Cwooper! See ya, Lwooser!"

After Kripke left, Sheldon wrung his hands together in a sinister manner, using his best Gollum voice he whispered, "_And when they go in, there's no coming out. She's always hungry. She always needs to feed."_

He left Cal-tech early to get a few things for the date. Dr. Dowling finally escaped Kripke for a moment just in time to catch Sheldon leaving.

She whined," _OH Sheldon_, I thought we could spend the evening together and discuss your theories."

"That's Dr. Cooper, and no. I find your ideas on Dark Matter pedestrian at best. I don't want to waste my time or my genius on explaining my latest research. Additionally, I want to say that your behavior last night at the dinner was abhorrent; as was mine for not defending her. I should have told you then, but I'm telling you now, no one speaks to my woman that way. You really need to apologize to her."

"Well, tell _Amy_ I'm sorry."

"Ha, she said you would offer some shallow apology. She's really got your number, lady. And that's Dr. Fowler, Dr. Of Neuroscience. She is in the top of her field and her latest research in microRNA for addiction could be the first step for a Nobel prize. She will probably get one before me..."

"Oh, I doubt that, Dr. Cooper, your latest research is brilliant and..." Sheldon cut her off.

"Give it a rest, lady."

* * *

><p>Sheldon left Cal-tech and went to the florist. He got some flowers for Amy and stopped next door to a jewelers'. He thought, It's impossible to top a tiara, but she mentioned she never had a ring. Sheldon thought<em>, if I get a ring, she think I am proposing, just to get out of trouble.<em> If and when he does propose, it has to be special. No ring, but did have an idea for later. He had a lengthy conversation with the jeweler before leaving empty handed.

He met Amy at her apartment. "OH Sheldon, thank you for the flower! What is it?"

"It's a Star of Bethlehem Flower. It's supposed to stand for reconciliation."

"Only you would research the correct flower's to say your sorry. I love it!" She grasped his hand. "How did it go with Dr. Dowling, did she apologize?

"Of course, like a spider to a fly for eating it."

"Reminds me of that movie,", Amy said, "_Naughty little fly, Why does it cry, Caught in a web, Soon to be... eaten!" _

"Did You just quote Lord of the Rings, Return of the King?" He pulled her into a passionate kiss that took her breath away. He was peppering her face with kisses as he said," You..little lady… are on fire… And need to stop referencing movies, ya hear?"

Amy pulled back a little and smirked at him, "Well, you need quit making me watch all your favorite movies every time we watch anything! You reap what you sow, Cooper!"

Sheldon took Amy to an expensive restaurant that Raj recommended by the beach. After dinner, they walked on the patio They were able to watch the sunset on the ocean.

"I hope we see the green flash."

"What's that?"

"A optical phenomena, usually occurs during sun rise or set. It only last a second. Watch the horizon as the Sun sets… If the atmospheric conditions are right, the light from the sun will separate, allowing only green light through at the very last second before it disappears. It's pretty rare." Sheldon came behind her, wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder as they watched the horizon.

Amy shivered from the cool ocean breeze and the feeling of him behind her. He was rubbing her arms to keep her warm. He turned her head to give her a kiss. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again.

That's when he saw it, he's very own green flash: Amy's sparkling green eyes when she looks at him. His very own optical phenomena.

As they were lost in each other eyes, they missed the brief green spark centered on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Friday was the day he finally was to rid himself of the menacing physicist. Sheldon was able to see through her overt flirtation so much easier now thanks to Amy's demonstration. Amy's advice was spot on; Kripke had keep Dr. Dowling at bay. When she did escape him, she was in Sheldon's office. She had to endure hours of Sheldon praising every little thing Amy liked, disliked, thought, wrote, did or researched. Dr. Dowling finally had enough!<p>

"Dr. Cooper, all you do is talk non-stop about that mousy girlfriend of yours, I really don't see what you _see_ in her."

"I see everything in her. I see smiles and laughter. I see intelligence beyond your comprehension. I see generosity to a fault. I see kindness you couldn't fathom. I see patience and love. I see happiness I thought I would never have. I see myself." Sheldon didn't even look at Dowling's rolling eyes when he said his statement. He couldn't be bothered. "But you're right, she is cute as a mouse."

Finally Friday came; it was a welcome respite compared to the mockery Sheldon had to endure the previous game night. All three of his supposed "Friends" were teasing Sheldon mercilessly about Dr. Dowling. Sheldon had enough after they hinted he would leave Amy for her in order to "Taste the rainbow_," Whatever that meant._

"_Gentlemen, as much as it pains me to disappoint you, I will not "dump" Amy Farrah Fowler for any woman, least of all one who uses sex as manipulative ploy in her feeble attempt to coax some semblance of self confidence from an otherwise lackluster personality. I also take offense that you would: A. Think so little of me that you would suggest such a thing and B. Think so little of Amy Farrah Fowler that I would ever entertain the idea. I thought she was your friend?"_

_All three guys hung their heads, "You're right Sheldon. It was uncool. Sorry. Amy is great."_

"_Amy Farrah Fowler is better than great. Ya'll really don't know." Sheldon shook his head._

"_We do, buddy. We shouldn't have teased you." _

_"Good, no more talk of that hussy. That Philly looks rode hard and put up wet. Now, who ready for some Pokemon Snap!"_

* * *

><p>With their drama filled week behind them, Amy and Sheldon were ready for their regularly scheduled date night. Unfortunately, Sheldon didn't make any plans. He had been so wrapped up in Dowling Drama, he didn't think of what to do. He was just happy to be with Amy.<p>

"What fun filled evening of romance have you planned for us, Sheldon?"

"I thought I would allow you to choose, given you're so much better at romance than I..."

"Didn't make plans, huh Sheldon."

"No…" He scuffed his feet and hung his head.

"Sheldon, don't worry. Wednesday night is in the bank. You really swept me off my feet. Let's just have fun tonight! I have an idea: We can go bowling."

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that? I'll get my bag and my shoes, oh where's my shirt…" Sheldon disappeared down the hall. Amy knew he loved bowling. She had been wanting to go with him to share in his passions. He had never asked her to go before, so she took the initiative.

Before they even got to the game, Amy almost regretted her decision. As soon as they arrived at the bowling alley, Sheldon insisted she buy new bowling shoes at the Pro Shop because rented shoes were just too unsanitary. She also had to buy a new ball because he didn't want her to put her fingers in "stranger's holes". It sounded more sexual than it was intended.

At last they were at the lane. The problem was, Amy didn't have a clue how to bowl. Her first ball was a gutter. Next ball went in to the other lane. Finally, Sheldon squelched his competitive streak and decided to help her.

"Amy look, you're holding the ball wrong. Let me help you. Put your three finger here, good. Now hold it with both hands. Correct. Now see these arrows? See how they line up to the lines in lane? Okay you need to aim at the third arrow from the left. You want to aim at the space between the head pin and the pin next to it. " Sheldon's voice was so calm and in control.

"Okay, now I'm going to stand behind you and show you how to throw the ball. Don't throw it yet, we are just going to be practicing it, okay?"

"Okay Sheldon." He came up behind her, pressing his body to her back. He was tall enough that his head was able to look over her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck as he gave her instructions. Amy had to remind her knees to work and hold her up. His hands were at her shoulders but slowly moved down to her hands. His arms flanked hers as he made a fluid motion with his right hand, pulling the ball back. His breath near her ear, "See, just like that."

Amy barely got words out of her mouth, "Uh huh."

He didn't move from his position as he gave her instructions in her ear softly, "Now, you need to walk the ball up to the line. But don't wait till you get there to release it. Each step you pull it back. First step you hold it, next start pulling it down, then pull it back and by the last step you release it, got it?" He was still behind her. She felt like his entire body was fused with hers. She made a mental note of how much she enjoyed Sheldon behind her. She filed it under fantasies she would tell "Gerard."

When Sheldon moved away from Amy, she looked back. He was flush and his eyes were darker. He enjoyed being close to her as well. Amy turned and did just as Sheldon instructed. She knocked down 9 pins. She couldn't believe it. She spun around to see a very proud Sheldon Cooper. "I am such a good teacher." And he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. What he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her so hard it would knock down the last pin. What Amy wanted him to do was take her from behind on the ball return machine. Both of them controlled their raging hormones in public. Who knew Bowling could be so stimulating?

* * *

><p>Back at the Apartment, Amy and Sheldon settled on the couch and finished their lengthy conversation:<p>

"I still can't believe you beat me, Amy… After just one of my brilliant instructions! I am a marvel!"

"Well, that was quite a good lesson you gave, Sheldon, I doubt I will forget it anytime soon." Amy wasn't talking about Bowling.

"Are you comfortable to do our session on arms? Or do you want to skip it?"

"No, I'm ready to do it. But give me a minute, I want to change. Since I'm spending the night, do you mind if I put on my nightgown?"

"Of course, please be comfortable. I will change as well."

Sheldon was out first. It was still hot in Pasadena, so he forgo his robe and only had on his pajamas. He was sipping his tea when Amy emerged from the bedroom.

She wasn't wearing her typical nightgown. This one was thin white cotton, loose fitting and full length. The square cut pin tucked collar and embroidery couldn't hide the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. Most importantly, it was sleeveless. It was so Amy: conservatively sexy. Sheldon's mouth was open.

"Where… uh mmm When … Did you get that nightgown, Amy?"

"I just bought it. It is roasting here and this is cotton. I also wanted something that was sleeveless. Do you like it?" She spun around revealing the back. The thin fabric showed her powder blue panties hugging her hips and outlining her buttocks. Sheldon was gob smacked and swallowed hard. He had never seen so much of her skin.

"Ah, yeah, Sure. Uh huh." Sheldon was uncomfortable with the feeling he got from his pajama pants. They were getting tighter in the groin area. _Oh boy_, he thought... _How am I going to get through this?_

Amy smirked and walked past Sheldon to take her seat on the couch. He felt the fabric on his the back of his hands that were glued to his knees as she went by. When she sat down and grinned a toothy smile at him; he smelled her shampoo and hint of mint from her toothpaste. His senses were in overdrive.

"Should I go first this time?" Amy was itching to touch Sheldon's arms.

"No, no I will go first. You didn't let me go last time. It's my turn." Sheldon was adamant. Amy gave a crooked smirk, she knew why he wanted to go first. She set the alarm.

"Okay, Sheldon, you're the boss. Here you go." She held out her arms. Sheldon let out a sigh as if he was steadying himself for combat. Instead of taking her hands, this time Sheldon started on her revealed white shoulders. He put his fingers tips on her shoulders and slowly dragged them down her arms, feeling the outside of her arms. She shuttered like she was being tickled, but not so much that it stopped him.

Her skin was so soft it felt like velvet. When he reached her hands, he went back up her arms, this time he wrapped his hands around them, his palms flush with her skin. It wasn't a rough touch, rather he wanted to take in more of the sensation of her skin. He still touched the outside of her arms but his fingers were sliding down the inside.

He then switched to one arm. With his hand, he turned her palm up to reveal her wrist and the underside of her forearm. If her skin was velvet before, this area was silk. Amy gasped and let out a hint of a moan when he touched her wrist. He repeated the action to see if the effect was similar: Same result. Fascinating. Sheldon knew this was an erogenous zone, but he never had seen it in action. He was fascinated how his simple touch caused Amy to react. She was breathing heavy and slow, her eyes were dilated and she was arching her back slightly, her neck tilted back a little more.

She let out an owl type sound. He had to test these new findings further. He leaned down slightly as he brought her wrist to his mouth. He breathed on it, not kissing it but rather running his lips over her wrist and up her forearm, then back to her wrist. While he was doing this erotic action, his eyes were fixed on her, observing her reaction. Her eyes alone were driving his throbbing erection, let alone her moans. Each utterance made him pulse more.

Her breath was shallow and erratic. Every time Sheldon touched his lips slightly to her skin, she sucked a breath in, and slowly released it. He heard her guttural moan now. He moved his lips up her arm to her inside elbow. As he moved up her arm, to her shoulder, his cheek grazed her breast. He could feel her hard nipple on his cheek. He slowly moved his mouth to her shoulder allowing his lips to feel what his hands didn't. He could taste her skin. Amy was a quivering like jello.

His mouth had reached her clavicle and he let his lips glance over her neck. Amy arched her neck to give him better access. Her scent near her neck was intoxicating. He want to drink it in; guzzle her aroma. He couldn't stop at this point. He pulled her arms around him and just as he was about to devour her neck as he had seen in so many vampire movies, the alarm went off. Time was up.

Amy whimpered with regret. Sheldon wasn't much better. "We really need to renegotiate the time frame on these sessions, Amy!"

"I agree. 3 minutes is much too short. Way Way too short. "

"Yes, Way!" He sighed, "Well I believe it your turn." Sheldon sat back, slumped in his seat, holding out his arm to her in resigned to his fate. It never occurred to him to keep going, despite the alarm. He would never break the rules.

"You know, Sheldon. " She picked at his sleeve, " It would be nice if you didn't have all this cloth for me to navigate."

"I'm not wearing a get-up like yours, little lady."

"Get -up? I thought you liked it?"

"I do.. Too much… It's distracting. It hard for me to concentrate when you're wearing that flimsy fabric frock. "

"You seemed to have concentrated just fine."

"ANYWAY, I believe it your turn…" Under his breath he breathed out, " Vixen."

"Take off your top."

"What?"

She waved her hand at him, "Just the plaid top, you can leave your t-shirt on." She was blowing on her hot tea, looking at her cup, aloof.

Sheldon thought about protesting, but he knew when she didn't look at him when she gave demands, he should listen. He unbuttoned his pajama top, pulled it off his shoulders and folded it next to him. Amy tried to look uninterested. She failed.

He was wearing a white t-shirt with a v neck. His arms were outreached to her. She first gently grabbed his wrist, turned it over and removed his watch. He watched her nimbly take it off in one movement and carefully place it on the table. She then held his wrist with one hand as she moved her hand up his arm.

Finally she would be able to touch his forearms. She relished every inch of his skin. Sheldon hid his long strong tendons and muscles under a thin sheet of pale soft skin. She was barely able to wrap her small hand around his wrist, let alone his forearm. She mentally cataloged every muscle group, every bone. If she would have him as a model in college, she would have never passed her anatomy and physo class. His body was too distracting.

As she ascended his arm toward his shoulder, she would lightly squeeze his muscles, testing the strength. Her touch combined with holding his hand immobile was making Sheldon tense his arm. Amy noticed and glided her fingers around his bicep, outlining his muscles.

"Sheldon, you have surprisingly muscular arms for someone who works indoors. If I didn't know any better I would say you've been working out." Amy was breathing was heavier now, she tried to hid her arousal over his body.

"Well, I may not work lifting lumber or construction, but it doesn't mean I can't lift things. I just chose not to. Besides, I had enough of that working out stuff in Texas." Sheldon shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" Amy switched to his right arm, now mirroring her actions on the left.

"My father made me exercise with my older brother every morning for 2 hours. I had to endure an endless barrage of barking orders to do push ups, sit ups, pulls up and other various calisthenics. He would not let me study until I did every exercise, hiding my books under the workout bench in the garage. It was his way of making sure I wasn't a "wimp" and acted like a "real man". George was always better at it than me."

"Sounds like boot camp."

"It was, that's what he called it. He based his workout out on his time in the marines, however brief it was. " Sheldon never spoke of his father's military experience. There must be a reason it was brief, but Amy didn't want to push it.

"How old were you?"

"From about the age of 7 to 11, before when I went away to college."

Amy just stopped and looked at Sheldon, who was watching her actions on his arms. She tried to imagine a seven year old frighten Sheldon Cooper being forced to do push-ups while his father barked orders at him. He met her eyes when she halted her movements. "Seven years old? That's too young to be exercising. The muscle groups aren't even ready for that kind of activity." She could see a faint hint of hurt in his eyes. "That's awful Sheldon, I am so sorry."

He tried to dismiss her pity, but he couldn't hide the pain behind the memory. "Yes, well, that is why I am not a fan of exercise today. " Amy realized something.

Amy stopped completely and took both his hands. "You must have hated it when I brought Zack here for my workout session. It must have brought up some painful memories. I am so sorry Sheldon, I just wrote it off to simple jealousy. I didn't know. I am sorry."

Trying to lighten the mood, Sheldon brushed off her comment, "Well, I don't like Zack for a myriad of reasons beyond his sweat-filled current career choice."

Amy didn't let it go, "Sheldon, I know how much family pressure to change who you are can affect one's self esteem. When you look in your parent's eyes and see nothing but disappointment, it is a lasting deep pain. You feel you are never good enough, never strong enough, never pretty enough to win their love. If you could only be the person they want you to be, maybe they would love you. I truly understand, Sheldon. I do."

Sheldon's eyes were red now, shiny with tears he refused to acknowledge. Amy held out her arms to him and he fell into her, hiding his face in her upper chest. She wrapped her arms around his body like a warm blanket. Sheldon didn't cry, but he didn't speak either. Amy just held him close to her chest as she lightly rubbed his arms and stroked his hair. She was accepting him and loving him for who he was, unconditionally; as both their parents should have done for their children so many years ago.

The alarm of the session had gone off, they ignored it.

It was a long time before Sheldon pulled himself away from Amy. He wanted to stay with her, feeling her hold him all night. He debated sleeping on the couch again, but as wonderful as that was, it was hard on his body. He thought he came up with a solution.

"Amy, are you tired?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted. Do you want to retire?"

"That would be prudent." Sheldon pulled himself off her slowly and looked into her green sparkling eyes.

"Would you stay with me tonight?"

Amy looked at him confused, "Of Course I am Sheldon, that is why I changed into a nightgown. "

"No… I mean with me." Sheldon didn't know how to ask what he was asking.

Amy knew he didn't want to be alone, she knew he wasn't offering coitus. Sheldon just needed to be held tonight. So did she.

"Of course , Sheldon, I would love to." She sounded comforting, nurturing, not sexual.

They didn't speak, just went through the motions of getting ready for bed, cleaning the cups, brushing teeth, etc.

Sheldon waited for her in the hall. When she emerged from the bath, he held out his hand for her. He led her to his bedroom. He was nervous, worried she might expect more, but too tired and emotionally drained to do anything about it. He led her to his bed.

Amy took the left side of the bed, curled on her side facing the wall. Sheldon laid next to her, facing the other way. He turned on his back, but he was still uncomfortable. Finally, he turned on his side facing her. He ran his hand down her naked arm and back to her shoulder. He moved closer to her, mirroring his position at the bowling alley.

After sleep could hide from him no more, he pulled her into him by wrapping his arms around her waist. Amy put her arm over his, holding him close, fingers woven together. They matched their breathing, and slept spooned together, comfortable in each other's arms.

**_Author's notes: I know some reviews wanted me to take a few chapters to make Dowling pay for acting that way to Amy. Dowling is a pawn, a tool, a means to an end. Not worthy of a whole chapter. I hope this long chapter helps put that harlot in her place. Thank you for your reviews. Please, keep your criticism coming. It helps me edit my plot lines and make appropriate changes._**


	6. Arms Wide Open

_**Arms wide open**_

Sheldon had a hell of a Saturday due to that green eyed cunning Vixen. He was confused as ever and in desperate battle with his rampant emotions, his body and his endocrine system. If he didn't retrain his brain in a power session of Kolinhr, he was going to crack. Something was going to give.

Sheldon woke with Amy nuzzled in his chest, her leg pinning him down and her arm draped over his torso. He noted how well she fit next to his body, like a puzzle piece. _This isn't bad,_ he thought. _Not bad at all._

Her scent permeated his skin, mixing with his own to create a new aroma which Sheldon found exciting and comforting at the same time. However, Sheldon's body was betraying him. His arousal always dissipated after his morning ablutions, but he feared this particular morning, it wasn't going to be cooperative. Finally, Amy moaned and turned on her side, pulling his blanket with her as it revealed his embarrassment. He had to get out of there, or Amy would see him at his most vulnerable;a state no woman has seen him in since his sister walked in on him when he was 12 years old at full mast. His crimson shade of embarrassment must have been her favorite color for years after that morning; she teased him about it mercilessly just to catch a glimpse of his color. Amy couldn't see him that way, that just wouldn't do. He made a hasty retreat to the bath for nice cold shower.

Amy got up about 20 minutes later. Her hair in the morning was muddled and adorable. Sheldon surprised her in the kitchen with a quick hug from behind and a kiss on her messy head. She kept her distracting gossamer nightgown on while she fixed breakfast for both of them.

"You can watch TV while I fix up something. Do you want tea for Breakfast?"

"That sounds great. Thank you Amy. What's on the menu?"

Before she could answer, Sheldon heard the sound of spraying water. He looked up to find Amy Farrah Fowler in a battle to the death with a sink nozzle.

_Sheldon! Come here and turn off the water!_

Sheldon ran to the kitchen. Amy yelled, "Go under the sink and turn the main line off. I am trying to keep this in the sink."

Finally, the spraying stopped. Amy soaked in embarrassment and cold water." I don't know what happened! I went to get the water and the handle to cold broke off. I am so sorry Sheldon."

"Not to worry, it's an old faucet." He ran to the bath to get some towels, "I'll call the super again."

"So, it looks like you were about to fix some tea before the deluge…" Sheldon was his knees, drying the floor with a towel when he turned around to see Amy standing behind him.

" I… um… ?" Sheldon finally looked at Amy. Her white cotton, overly thin delicate nightgown was soaked, plastered to her body. She pulled it away from her body, but it was like magnet, stuck to her chest. Sheldon remembered his father's jokes about taking him to Motorcycle rally and judging a wet t-shirt contest when he was old enough. Sheldon never got the inference. Now he did. He could see Amy's pert breasts and rose nipples perfectly, as if the cloth wasn't there. It was as if her chest was painted with white Elmer's glue.

"I should have gotten you a towel…" He kept staring…."I'll go get one…" He didn't move. "I'll get one now"... Still didn't move.

"No Sheldon, I'll go, I need a shower from the shower. " She was joking, oblivious to Sheldon's gawking.

"Okay, I'll have your tea ready." _OH boy_ he thought, _thank god she walked away. I can think again._

_OH god I cant stop thinking!,_ _Amy in the shower_. He thought back to her a few weeks ago when he saw her: Soap bubbles running down her spine, curving around her buttocks, gliding down her thigh. He loved his eidetic memory, he could replay the image like a video on repeat anytime he wanted. He had to shake the image from his mind. The smell of cherries from her shampoo and the rise in humidity from the bathroom was not helping him push the memory away. He was fighting the urge to see her again. He failed.

In Sheldon's mind it made perfect sense: Amy was going to need tea, but what kind? It's only logical he ask her instead of forcing his will upon her like a beverage choosing fascist. **Sheldon Cooper was no Tea Nazi!** He lightly tapped on the door and asked softly, "hmmm, Amy, want kind of tea do you want?"

She called out from the shower, "Peppermint, please. Oh, Sheldon, I need more towels, so you have any dry towels around here? "

_Oh boy! She is not making this easy_. Sheldon went to the closet, and got a large towel for her. He held it like a wringing a rope, tightening his grip, until he thought he was wrinkling it(Even though it was terry cloth and impossible to wrinkle).

He again lightly knocked on the door of the bath. "Here you are Amy, "and he dropped the towel on the sink. This time, he caught a just glimpse of her in the mirror through the gap of shower curtain. He saw her from the front this time; her hands on her head rinsing the shampoo that was running down her chest, soapy lather revealing and covering her nipples as it washed down her glistening torso that he just minutes ago saw in the kitchen. It was only a glimpse through the mirror's reflection, but it was enough to render him speechless. "Thank you, Sheldon."

He quickly left and sat on the couch, hoping his position would hide his arousal. He needed another shower himself. Good thing he didn't need hot water, though.

Sheldon called the manager of the building to distract him.

"_What do you mean you are sending that guy? He is an AC repair man… Well, I don't care if he is a plumber too! You need to send someone else, he is incompetent….. Yes, Its working… No I haven't had any problems since he fixed it…. FINE! When is he coming? Good Lord."_

Amy had emerged from her room, dressed in a robe, drying her hair with the towel. She heard the last line of Sheldon's phone call.

"Who's coming over?"

"That incompetent Neanderthal who fixed the AC, that's who. Honestly, at the price we pay for rent, you would think they would have this place in better working order so we wouldn't have to subject ourselves to manual labor grunts every other week. " Sheldon's anger at the super helped keep his mind occupied from his thoughts of her naked under her robe.

"Sheldon, I had plans to go to Bernadette and Howard's today..."

Sheldon was just about to argue with her about the roommate agreement requirements, but she was just a guest and had no obligation to stay and supervise repairs. Additionally, Sheldon didn't want Amy near that lecherous ogre. " What are your plans? Can we do something afterwards?"

"Well, Sheldon… I am going swimming over there. It might be late."

"Swimming?! Amy do you have any idea how unsanitary public pools are? Especially in the low rent area Howard's lives."

"OH Sheldon, don't be catty. Howard and Bernadette have a nice place, almost as good as ours." Amy didn't catch her possessive pronoun, but Sheldon didn't miss it.

"Yes, Amy. _OUR_ place is better…" He smirked at her, raising his eye brows in victory.

Amy smirked back at him, shaking her head. "Anyway, they told me to invite you, but I knew you would hate it."

"A very wise and thoughtful decline of an unwelcome invitation. Hat's off Fowler."

"Anytime Cooper!" She raised her cup to him.

* * *

><p>After breakfast and a few games of counter-factuals, Amy made her leave to get ready for the swimming. It was then that Sheldon realized that Amy might wear some tawdry outfit borrowed from his temerarious neighbor. Amy emerged from her room, wearing a loose skirt, no tights and buttoned blouse with a v-neck type dark green shirt underneath. He couldn't see it too well.<p>

"Amy, you can't swim in that!"

"I'm not going to drive over there in my bathing suit, Sheldon. I have it on underneath and a fresh outfit here in my bag. I hope they have towels!"

"Do you have a hat?"

"Yes"

"Do you have ear plugs?"

"No, Sheldon, I don't"

"You know that water in your ears can cause infection."

"Not happening Sheldon."

"Do you have goggles?"

"NO! I don't plan on going under water."

"Do you have sunscreen?"

"YES! Its right here! She put it on the table!" Honestly Sheldon! You are such a fretter. Don't worry everything will be fine." She came over to him, lent down and rubbed his arm, signaling she wanted a kiss goodbye. Sheldon gave a quick peck. He was most displeased at her swim rendezvous, but also wanted her out of the house before that leering AC repair man _Frank_ came.

As Amy turned to leave Sheldon asked, "Who will be there?"

With her hand on the door, she turned back, "Bernadette, Howard of course. Raj and Emily, Penny and Leonard… Stuart and Wil Wheaton. Maybe some guy named Captain Sweat pants? I don't know who that is, but I guess Stuart knows him. I'll call you later!" She left.

Sheldon channeled Penny : _**OH HELL NO!**_

* * *

><p>He should go over there. But he told her he wasn't going. <em>Curses<em>! A desperate needy move highlighting his jealousy. He couldn't do it with any semblance of pride. He needed an excuse... _Hmmm_. 5 minutes later he saw it, the bottle of Sun screen, she left it on the table. _Well, that settled that_: He grabbed the bottle and a towel. He was just about to leave when Frank the repair man showed up.

"_Frank_…" Sheldon answered the door flatly, glaring at the man standing before him. Frank cowered past him to the sink, not looking him in the eyes. Frank remembered all too well how SHeldon walked him out the door with just his words and those scary eyes. _That guy's a power keg!_

"Oh, it's you. Listen, pal. I don't want any trouble. This should only take maybe 45 minutes."

"Make it 20…" Sheldon commanded, " And… can you give me a ride?"

* * *

><p>To say Amy was uncomfortable was a gross understatement. She was not accustom to showing so much skin. She was more comfortable about her arms since her brief session with Sheldon, but that was different. That was Sheldon. As she looked around her friends splashing in the water, she felt uneasy. She was reminded of her time in Norway trapped in a spa with an otter by her supposed "friends". She winced remembering her days in PE, praying she wouldn't be locked in the boy locker room again.<p>

She understood the psychology of poor body image, but it didn't make it easier to take off her shirt. Amy had a lot of self confidence about her appearance, her beckoning pelvis was a marvel, to be sure. But that pride was when she was covered, not half naked on display. She expected ridicule from the ghosts of her past. But this was different, she reasoned. These were her real friends. The same friends who had not once stopped goading her into the pool. They all were calling after her:

"_Come on Ames! Have a YOLO moment! Summer's almost over! Come on!_ "

"I'll let you dunk Howard!"

"Hey! You better not!"

Amy laughed and thought, _Ahhh Peer pressure! What a wonderful thing. Okay screw it._

She kicked off her skirt and pulled off her blouse. She didn't wear Penny's bikini, but rather a dark green two piece halter suit with a high cut shorts for bottoms. Amy had a womanly figure, with large hips and behind. She had a fairly flat stomach and full breasts. Her legs were stunning, strong and muscular. Of course her skin was pale since she never revealed it, even to the sun. She had nothing to be ashamed of, in fact, most of the men were gawking at her.

"YEAH! Ames, work it! You look great! Come in!"

Just as she was about to get in, she heard Penny screech out, "Look who's here! It's Shelly bean!"

Amy turned to see Sheldon standing there, holding a bottle of sunscreen in one hand, and a towel in another. His facial expression was blank but his eyes betrayed him. He felt that strange feeling again in his chest again and his mouth was dry. He was beginning to recognize this common feeling he had around Amy: Arousal. He had to control it, stomp it down. She never made it easy.

She hurried over to him, timidly wrapped her arms around him giving him a quick hug. Surprisingly, he returned it and kissed her on the forehead while taking the towel her brought and wrapping around her arms, covering the view of her back from gawking eyes.

"You not supposed to run on the pool deck, Amy!Don't they have life guards here? I need a whistle."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so shocked to see you! What happened? Are you going to swim?"

"HA! Not on your life. No, I just came to bring your forgotten sun screen and your towel. The sink is fixed by the way."

Amy smirked at him, "Sunscreen huh? Too bad no one here has some, Sheldon."

Sheldon didn't get the sarcasm, "Of course not, with their devil may care attitude about skin cancer prevention."

"Are you going to stay?" He looked down and eyed her in her green suit that matched her pleading eyes.

"I think I can manage that."

They walked back to the lounge chairs, which Sheldon had drug to the shade and away from the splash zone.

"So Jelly Shelly! I don't have to ask what bring you here…" Penny was no fool. She knew he couldn't STAND Amy around other men, let alone while she was rocking that newly revealed smoking body in a swim suit.

"Jelly Shelly? Really Penny, your taunts grow more tiresome the older you become." Garnering a harrumph from Penny. Sheldon ignored Penny and motioned for Amy to sit near him.

Amy sat on the reclining lounge chair. She expected Sheldon to sit beside her, but he had other plans. He swung his leg over the chair like he mounting a horse, straddled around Amy. He pulled her into him by her hips and she scooted back, her hips flush with his thighs. She heard the click of the open bottle and the smell of chemicals and coco butter. Suddenly, she felt a cool wet sensation on her arms along with Sheldon's large soft hands.

As Sheldon worked on Amy's arms, he gave her a lecture on Sun safety. "You really need to take better care of your skin Amy. You would have fried to a crisp. Honestly, how could you have forgotten you sun screen? By the way, it is only SPF 25. It is recommended for proper protection to be at least 35 or higher… " Amy was tuning him out, captivated by his gentle touch.

"_Lift your arms."_

He rubbed her arms like they were his own, pulling her arms up, rubbing underneath her biceps, triceps, around her elbows with both hands to insure every inch of her was covered. He reached her shoulders and got more of the heavenly liquid. Amy only heard some words now, "_Solar flares… UV... Ozone...SPF… Skin Cancer_… " She was lost in his touch, she thought it can't get much better. It did.

"_Put your hair up." _

She loved it when he ordered her to do something. She reached for her hair tie and pulled up her hair in a quick bun. Her neck and back were exposed now.

Sheldon Cooper stopped talking.

His movement slowed as he rubbed her back and neck. Sun screen didn't need to be pushed into her skin to be effective, but she wasn't going to question his application methods when he was doing such a good job impersonating a masseuse. She moved her neck to give him better access to her. His hands were rubbing the front of her shoulders from behind. He didn't need his eyes to see what to do. He rubbed her clavicles and back up to her neck before descending her spine to the seam of her top.

"_Turn around."_

Amy scooted her legs under her and knelt before Sheldon sprawled legs. Her face was eye level with him. He could see how red her face had become."See Amy, you're already getting a sun burn."

"I don't think that is from the sun."

"Regardless you need to protect your face Amy."

"Do you want to put the sun screen on my face?"

"I think I better. You wouldn't do it right."

"That's true… I am in your capable hands. " She whispered, "You know, we could count this as one of our sessions for face and neck."

"But what about Arms?"

"I think we are done with those. You didn't even flinch putting on this sunscreen on me until you reached my back. Besides, you can skip ahead and go back anytime you want. You control the sessions. Just say the word."

"_Take off your glasses."_


	7. Face Your Manga

_**Face your Manga**_

"_Regardless you need to protect your face Amy. _

"_Do you want to put the sun screen on my face?"_

"_I think I better. You wouldn't do it right."_

_That's true… I am in your capable hands. " She whispered, "You know, we could count this as one of our sessions for face and neck."_

"_But what about Arms?"_

"_I think we are done with those. You didn't even flinch putting on this sunscreen on me until you reached my back. Besides, you can skip ahead and go back anytime you want. You control the sessions. Just say the word."_

"_Take off your glasses."_

* * *

><p>Sheldon and Amy tried to ignore the jeers coming from the pool:<p>

"_Sheldon, you slather that girl up anymore she's gonna slide in the pool."_

"_Yeah, Sheldon, she gonna leave a snail's trail of coco butter as it is."_

"_I think you missed a spot!"_

"Excuse me if I care about my girlfriend's protection from melanoma. Given the state of your women, you should have as well."

"HEY!" Bernadette was not happy, but she was rarely with Sheldon, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Sheldon?"

"It means, you look like a either a lobster or Elmo, I don't know which."

Bernadette sneered under her breath, "I swear I'm gonna dunk that lanky know-it-all till he's gasping for air!"

Howard didn't let up, "Well, Sheldon, don't forget her chest, her legs and her stomach. Also under her suit. You never know."

Amy usually giggled with her friends, they loved to tease poor Sheldon and it usually was all in good fun. But this time, she wanted them to shut up. Any more mocking and he would bolt. She turned and gave the group an icy death stare that could freeze Phoenix. They all scattered away to the other end of the pool as quickly as possible.

"Wow, colored me impressed. Pray tell me, Amy Farrah Fowler, how did you get them to shut up?"

"I have super powers." She said flatly and nonchalantly removed her glasses and looked up at him.

"Oh really, what super powers are those?" Sheldon nabbed more lotion on his fingers before starting on her temples in a circular motion. Amy closed her eyes and continued talking in a low husky voice, almost a whisper. He inched closer to her face.

"I'm adept with a knife …" Sheldon moved to the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks.

"and I have a mysterious talent, I can read minds… " As Amy spoke, Sheldon raised one eyebrow as he listened to her. He continued his application and rubbed around her hair line to her check bones. She lowered her head slightly to give him access.

"I have an uncanny ability to tell when someone is lying…"

"I can train monkeys to become lethal weapons and become my own personal minions…" Sheldon had started on her jaw line moving his hands down her neck.

"…. I have a death stare that can freeze a man…" He had moved to her chest now. Moving his hand over the exposed skin like he did with vapo rub so long ago. His fingers dipped centimeters below the fabric. Amy had her head arched back.

"Really I would love to see that…"

Amy quickly lowered her head, and flashed open her eyes and stared directly into Sheldon's. The Green FLASH! He was frozen, mesmerized by her haunting eyes and how they were tunneling into him. They were emerald green with sparks of gold. He loved those sparks. He almost felt them float off her eyes and melt onto him.

His voice was caught in his throat, "I see what you mean; you can freeze a man." Sheldon barely got the words out, his hand had stopped on her chest, frozen.

"Oh, that's not my death stare. That's a whole other kind of stare. " Amy leered at his mouth and licked her top lip slowly and then locked eyes with him again.

"Oh… What … kind of… stare is that one…?"

"The kind only _you_ will see." She put her finger to her slightly open mouth, "Shhh, it's a secret."

Sheldon swallowed hard, "Well, every super hero needs a secret. "

"Every super hero also has a weakness…" Amy added quickly.

"What is your weakness Dr. Fowler?"

"You will have to discover it…" She lowered her voice even more leaning toward his ear, " But once you do, you must be careful. With great power comes great responsibility." She turned back to see Sheldon's wide eyes darken, and focus on her.

He wanted throw his hands around her face and pull her into a kiss that would stymie this overpowering feeling his rising in his chest and other areas. Just as he was about to, he glanced over to his friends. With a little twang in his voice, he whispered, "Amy... You can't be all quoting Spider Man in public! That's just not fair!"

She sat back, and straightened her hair off her face and quickly snatched the lotion from his hands, popped open the lid and poured a portion out on to her hands. Sheldon's gaping mouth watched in awe as she rubbed her hands together warming the liquid. She then hiked her bent leg onto the chair and slowly rubbed lotion on her thigh, around her knee and down her calf. Amy then repeated the action with the other leg as her hair blocked the pool's occupants of Sheldon's wandering eyes. Before she rose to leave, she gave him a quick wink and stood up.

"You're right, of course it isn't fair. I should be punished, severely." She rose off the chair, heading toward the pool, giving him a full view of her back, buttocks and hips. Then she turned and said over her shoulder, "I'm sure you can think of an appropriate penance."

"_The Emerald Vixen,"_He sighed

* * *

><p>Sheldon spent the afternoon in the shade, pretending to watch his friends swim while playing sentinel to Amy. She was enjoying herself while still maintaining proper water safety standards. Sheldon was pleased he didn't have to succumb to his fears and play life guard; like he could anyway. Sheldon fear of deep water and germs kept in out of the pool and pushed any envy of his frolicking friends away. Still, he wished he could enjoy this with her, wrap himself around her half naked wet body and feel weightless.<p>

Amy was having such a good time, she didn't notice her personal guard. At one point she did look up and saw Sheldon chatting with Stuart. Hoping he wasn't working on a jealous rage, Amy emerged from the pool and headed over to Sheldon. She just heard Sheldon say he would call him later as she tapped the water from her ears.

"What's gonna on with Stuart?"

"Nothing…"Sheldon twitched.

"You're lying Sheldon…" She tapped her head, "Super powers remember?"

"FINE! I was asking him about his comic book and his art ability..." Sheldon stopped twitching.

"Oh good, I am looking forward to his comic book." Amy seemed genuinely interested.

Sheldon seemed uncomfortable with Amy's praise of Stuart. "I'm a little surprised by your interest in comic books, Amy. I remember you saying they were, "Lame-o."

Amy snickered, "Yes, well perhaps I was too judgmental in the past. Penny Bernie and I got into a heated discussion concerning Thor. Besides, Stuart's work is original. He doesn't just paint big boobs and ripping muscles. His work is more like real art. "

"Didn't I say comic books employ story telling through sequential _art_. I am glad you are getting on board."

"Well, I am glad you weren't harassing poor Stuart. I was worried you were getting jealous again."

"WHY? Do I have a reason? Did he say something to you?"

"No Sheldon, nothing…" She giggled. "Everything is fine. No other male suitors encroaching on your territory."

"Well, I wouldn't feel too safe Amy. Captain Sweat pants over there hasn't taken his eyes off you for the last hour."

"OH, I thought that was one of Bernadette and Howard's neighbors. Jeez!"

"Some people have trouble navigating the social malaise of personal interactions, Amy. Not everyone can be as charming as we are."

"So true, Sheldon. Let he who casts the first stone."

Sheldon mad dog stared for a while, "Oh, cast away, I don't like how he's eyeing you!"

* * *

><p>Finally, the swim party had come to close. While Amy was drying off, she asked Sheldon, " Sheldon, have you ever been swimming?"<p>

"A very long time ago, when I was young, not in control of my own schedule or extracurricular activities I was forced to endure a pool party at the neighbor kid's house. I like it. It was nice to be weightless for while, like floating on a cloud. That was until the kid's little brother had bathroom accident in the pool. Ever since then, I vowed NEVER AGAIN!"

"EW, yuck. Well, that's too bad. Swimming is fun. But that must have quite dramatic for a kid who hates germs."

"Well, I wasn't as bad about germs before, but that helped seal the deal, so to speak." Sheldon shivered from the disgusting memory of swimming near putrid brown liquid. He wanted to change the subject quickly.

Amy helped him out, " I'm starving, go let's eat!"

* * *

><p>After a takeout dinner at Bernadette's and Howard's place, Sheldon and Amy returned to Los Robles to have laundry night. Amy wanted to stay and tried to talk Sheldon out of doing laundry, but he retorted that if they abandon the schedule, then chaos reigns and evil triumphs. Amy wasn't sure what <em>evil<em> would care if their underwear was washed on Saturday verse Sunday, so she acquiesced. She wasn't scheduled to stay on Saturday night though, so she told him she would leave soon after. Sheldon had a brilliant plan to get her to stay: A PUZZLE! Who can resist a puzzle? If they started one, she would not be able to finish it, get too tired, and have to stay_! It was full proof!_

"No way, Sheldon, I'm not starting a puzzle. I heard from Penny how you can't stand it till it's done. We need to get to sleep some time tonight!"

_Drat!_

"BBBUUUUTTTT AMMMMMYYYYYYY….." Sheldon truly did excel at everything; especially whining.

"NO buts!"

"So, hmm Amy... You know, you could spend the night..."

"It's not my scheduled night Sheldon. I know how you feel about schedules. Evil wins, dogs and cats living together, mass hysteria!"

_Curses, foiled by my own philosophy! Wait, was that a Ghost Buster's Reference?_

"You quoting movies again, Ms. Fowler!" He gave her a quick kiss and a shake of his finger.

"Do you want to start our next session? We could do that?" Amy wanted to stay, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist one sexy Sheldon Lee Cooper.

"Yes but turn off that infernal alarm. I think we can handle it without the time restrictions."

"No problem. You want me to stop, I stop. No questions asked."

"Good."

"It seems, Sheldon, that you are more comfortable with touching than you are being touched. Have you noticed this phenomena?

Sheldon thought back to the afternoon. He touched Amy practically everywhere that was appropriate given they were in public and found it: not unpleasant to say the least. As a matter of fact, he was not _uncomfortable_. _Strange_. Honestly, he enjoyed it, but it was leading down a dangerous road. "Yes, it would seem to be the case. But there's a variable you're not considering."

"What variable is that?"

"You... I can touch you. I don't seem to have a problem with it."

"I think there is another variable you aren't considering. When you touch someone, you are in control. I think it gives you comfort."

"It does. I don't like it when people touch me without asking."

"Then will you allow me touch you? I will start the Face session. You can tell me if you are uncomfortable."

Sheldon nodded.

" I will touch your face and neck now. I think you should be pretty comfortable with it, given how much we have been kissing lately."

Sheldon shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He was fine with the kissing, he just didn't want to talk about it. "Yes, well kissing is different."

"How so? Kissing is one of the most intimate activities we could do."

"Just is, okay…"

"Well, its hard to argue with the irrefutable logic of Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper." Amy giggled at his expense.

"Good, I am glad you seen the reason in my argument. Besides, kissing is not the most intimate activity we could do. " Sheldon proclaimed, defiantly.

Amy let that last sentence soak in... Could do? Hmmm... "I said one of them, not the most..."

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably, and she quickly dropped the subject.

"Okay, I'm going to start now." Amy touched Sheldon's face, and he closed his eyes. She saw him slightly flinch away from her, as if he was anticipating a punch.

"Sheldon, I'm not going to hit you."

"Reflex, sorry. Years of conditioning." That's all he wanted to say about the topic. He didn't want to go through the memories of the neighbor kids beating him up. Or of his brother slapping him across the face for no reason other than to make him cry to his mama. Or the few times his father hit him across the back of his head_. You may know lots of things, boy, but I'mma gonna teach you how to be a man, now do it again… Again…_

"Well, Sheldon, one of these days, you can tell me about the conditioning, if you want."

"I don't want."

"Then it won't be discussed." Amy's decisive voice was low, sweet, understanding. Sheldon opened his eyes and looked at the woman who could realize so much without a word spoken. Sheldon let out a short, "thank you."

Amy just nodded. Her fingers outlined on his round full forehead, near his hairline, black charcoal on pale cream.

His face was symmetrical, just as perfect on one side as the other. His large almond shaped eyes were searing into her.

She slowed her movements down around his dark round eyes brows. Their color emphasized his blue eyes: Pools of melted colbalt surrounding obsidian disks. She could stare at his blue eyes for ages and still find something new in them.

She couldn't stop the words blowing off her lips in a whisper, "My god, your eyes are beautiful. Just beautiful." She stopped her movement completely, just holding his face praying for an eidetic memory to capture the image forever.

Amy had to fight everything in her not to pull him into her and plant a blazing kiss that would tattoo her taste on his mouth for ages. She had to let him be in control, but she was losing hers. Her endocrine system was in overdrive. She understood the male symmetry was the only factor that could significantly predict the likelihood of a woman experiencing orgasm during sex. She would have no problem predicting an orgasm with Sheldon. She was practically having one right now, and she just barely touched his face.

She had to stop before she couldn't.

Amy lowered her hands and folded them on her lap, taking a deep sigh like she was breathing throw a ventilator; hoping the air she was breathing in contained some elixir that would help her resolve.

"Why did you pull away?" Sheldon was confused

"It's late… I should go." Amy quickly got up, straighten out her skirt, snatched her handbag and walked quickly toward the door. "I'll call you tomorrow." She said over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

Sheldon had barely stood up straight before the door closed. _What happened?_ What did he do wrong? One minute she's giving him one of the rare compliments he has ever gotten on his appearance, the next she's running off like a bat otta hell… Crushing disappointment filled his veins. _She wasn't going to spend the night. She didn't let me touch her face. She didn't said goodbye. _

_She didn't let me kiss her good night._


	8. Till your blue in the Face

_**Dear Everyone. I am an idiot. I forgot to post this chapter. No wonder you were wondering about her trip...I thought something was amiss. Here is the real Chapter 8 and face the future is chapter 9. Please forgive me... I was too excited to get these two loves birds together. **_

_**Till your blue in the face**_

The next morning, Sheldon woke up and placed his hand next to him. The cotton sheets were cool to his touch, empty. As he went to the bath, a hallow sound echoed from his footsteps_. Her Room_. Dark sliver of shadow at the bottom of her door. _She wasn't there_.

The bathroom tile was cold on his feet; no humid shower to heat the room. He had been alone before, it used to give him solace. His train trip gave him hours alone to think, reflect, plan. This time is was different. Certainly, he was lonely on his train trip, but the uncertainty in his life was his companion. This time, ambiguity was gone. He knew what he wanted. _He wanted Amy._

He wanted to wake up to her there in his bed, feel her body next to him. He wanted to have breakfast with her, fight with her over the shower, feel her warmth, hear her blow-dryer, smell her shampoo, do laundry with her, cook with her, kiss her. He wanted her next to him. _Why didn't she want the same? _

Sheldon thought about canceling Paintball and curling up in a ball of self pity cursing his own neediness. But no, he had to keep it together and being lonely and canceling plans with people was such a glaring contradiction that even Sheldon Cooper couldn't ignore it. Not even Doctor Who was comforting. _Come on BBC, seriously, how long do we have to wait for the new series to start? Feels like the wait for Sherlock all over again! _

Before the guys came to pick him up, he would try and talk to Amy. Hopefully she could tell him what he did wrong last night that sent her running into the night.

No answer. Just then there was a knock at the door. Sheldon popped up with hopeful glee which quickly disappeared as soon as he saw his 3 camouflaged companions. "OH, its you…"

"Who were you expecting? The Kool -aid man?"

"No, he doesn't knock. I thought it might be Amy…" Sheldon scuffed back to his desk to get his helmet.

"Why she's not supposed to be here, its Sunday." Leonard still knew Sheldon's schedule, its hard to forget years of extensive training.

"She was here last night, but left abruptly. I thought she.. I hoped she might come back…"

Raj was furious, "Sheldon what did you do!? You couldn't keep your big mouth shut. We can't keep fixing your messes..." He wanted his happily ever after. Sheldon was ruining it! Again!

"I DIDN"T DO ANYTHING! We were…"Sheldon didn't want to talk about his intimacy sessions with the guys, or anyone… " On the couch, she said my eyes were beautiful and then just left…"

"Well, ol blue eyes… Women are weird. Who knows what will set them off. Maybe she was upset you didn't say anything to her?"

"Yeah, chicks dig it when you talk about their eyes, man… Emily loves it when I..

"Raj, stifle it… Sheldon, maybe she was upset you didn't say anything back? I don't know."

"Maybe… I didn't get a chance though. Oh boy, things have been going so well."

"Dude, you need dial up the romance." Raj loved romance

"Chicks dig that, for sure." Howard added.

"Yep, just ask Penny. I am the romance king!"

"I thought you were the king of foreplay?" Raj quipped.

"I have many crowns, like Queen Elizabeth."

Howard quipped, "Sometimes you act like a drama Queen for sure…"

"ANYWAY… Sheldon, up the romance. Flowers, dinner, music, you know the works." Leonard didn't want to be teased, it was easier to fix Sheldon.

"I Did that! I took her to the restaurant that Raj told me about, I got a flower, she loved it. I didn't do any music though…"

"Amy's nuts for Neil Diamond." Howard quickly added.

"How'd ya know what Amy's "nuts" over?" Sheldon skin was turning a pale green hue, the twang was emerging.

"Calm down, Sheldzilla! During the scavenger hunt, we jammed out to the Diamond! It was awesome! Later we hit a karaoke bar and rocked the house. She's got a pretty good voice."

"I know, we used to do boyfriend-girlfriend sing a long night. Girl's got some pipes. " Sheldon was smiling now, content in his happy memory place.

"Well, think about Sheldon. You have a date of Friday, right? Maybe you can do something for her then."

* * *

><p>5 hours later<p>

Sheldon had just come home from their grand paint ball battle. They were victorious, of course. That Girl Scout troop didn't know what hit em! He was just about to take a well-deserved hot cleansing shower, when he heard the Skype tone.

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler."

"My God Sheldon, your face! Are you okay?"

Sheldon hadn't had a chance to see his face. He face was dark, dusty, filthy except for around his eyes that were protected by the goggles. He had dots of blue paint speckled on his face, jaw and neck, like Smurf freckles. Amy thought how handsome he looked ruffed up and rugged, regardless of the shock from his appearance.

"Oh, yes. My face displays may glorious paint ball battle scars. I was just about to clean up. Can I call you right back?"

"Absolutely, I have to tell you something. I'll await your call."

15 minutes later, a refreshed and clean Sheldon Cooper appeared on Amy's screen.

"Hello, again." Amy smiled to see him in his normal state. She had a twinge of regret that he washed off his rough appearance, but this was the Sheldon she knew and loved; flash t-shirt and all.

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler. How are you this Sunday?" _OH good_, Sheldon thought. _She doesn't seem mad at me. _ He wondered what he did wrong last night, but he wasn't going to push it if she had forgiven his faux pax, even if he was ignorant of it. _Sleeping Dogs, Cooper._

"Well, frankly a little frazzled. Forgive me for not taking your call earlier, I was on the phone with my Supervisor from UCLA. They want me to do a lecture tour promoting the MicroRNA breakthrough my team had."

"A TOUR? Why should you put up with being a dog and pony show for them? You don't work there anymore. "

"Well, Cal-Tech thinks it would be good for them. I worked at UCLA and Cal-Tech stole me. They would reap the benefits of my limelight. President Siebert was the first to call me, talked to him till I was blue in the face. They want me to go. End of story"

Sheldon was shattered. He knew it was an important step in her career, but the thought of Amy being only 7.6 miles away was hard enough, let gallivanting across the country. He asked sheepishly, not wanting to hear the answer, "How long would you be gone?"

"2 Weeks." She didn't want to add the next bit of info, but she had to, sheepishly," Starting tomorrow. "

"TOMORROW?!"

"Yes, I'm not happy about the short notice either. I had to spend my Sunday shopping for lecture circuit suits and the like. There is an important conference in San Francisco and Scottish Steve can't make it."

Sheldon bolted up at attention, "Are you going on tour with Scottish Steve?" Now he really didn't like this tour. That shifty Scot's last name should be McGrabby.

"NO, thank god! He's fallen into ill-repute since he was caught getting handsy with the Chancellor's daughter. "

"Not surprised. He was a cad."

"Indeed. Dr. Gupta and I are going. His wife's family is in San Francisco so he is looking forward to the northern Californian leg. I asked why he couldn't do it without me, but since I am the team lead, they need me _regardless_."

Sheldon wanted to say he needed her too, _regardless_. He was crestfallen. Things were going so well. Except her hasty retreat last night.

"Well, Amy. I am not happy about being separated from you for so long, but I understand the demands of working in Academia. Forced to display our superior intellect like whores waiting for salivating John's of donors while the bureaucratic Ivory tower pimps collect from our brilliance. Disgusting."

"Oh, Sheldon! It's not that bad! It would be good for me as well. I might get more funding for my latest research."

"My point is made… But what choice do you have? You and I both have to turn tricks in the name of science."

Amy smiled a toothy grin that melted him. "I'm …. Going to miss you, Amy. This is going to cut into our timeline for our sessions"

Amy didn't want to talk about the session last night. It was everything she had not to knock him over and rip his clothes off. This trip would be a much needed this break from him to get her hormones under control. She didn't want to control her hormones. She wanted to let go, feel him, taste him in every way. But she had to let him control the pace, set the tempo for their music of intimacy. So far, he seemed to enjoy the melody.

But they were reaching a new level.

The next level could lead to coitus. Amy knew that, but she didn't know if Sheldon did. One mention of coitus could send him back in his shell. He had been very adamant that he was not, under any circumstance ready for that. His body was betraying him, and she knew it. So she had a choice: Push it. Make him acknowledge his own desires. Or go at his pace, let him discover it on his own. The later is what she agreed to and what would be best for him. Doesn't mean it was easy for her or she liked it; just the best option.

"Our sessions will continue as soon as I get back. We have made amazing progress so far, don't you think?"

"Yes, I have sent you an email with a log of our activities to date. It seems to be a steady progression. However, last night's session was cut short. We should finish that before you go, just to have a complete data set." Sheldon thought he was so clever, _Well played Cooper; she will have to come over tonight and finish things. Then we can talk. _

"I can't Sheldon, I have to get ready for my trip. I have to shop for clothes, pack. Then a car is picking me up at 5:00 am of all inhuman hours! " She could see his shoulders slump in disappointment. "I promise I will Skype with you every night while I am away. "

"Well, at least I will see your face. We are on that session anyway…" Sheldon's disappointment was palpable. He tried to give a supportive smile, but he just gave his Koala Face. Amy didn't correct him. She knew he was trying.

"Sheldon, I'm sorry for the disruption. I am looking forward to seeing your face every night, even if I can't touch you. It will give me tremendous comfort. "

Sheldon tipped an imaginary cowboy hat, "Well, happy to oblige, little lady"


	9. Face the Future

_**This chapter is reposted. I forgot to post chapter 8 before 9. So if it feel like deja vu, it because I posted it as chapter 8. Its complicated. Anyway, sorry for the mix up!**_

_**Author's notes and Questions: I know I put this as a Rated M FanFic. I hope the slow road to sexy time is still okay. There are some saucy bits coming up in the near future. In the mean time, should I change this to rated T? Thanks so much for your feedback. There are quite a few of you who have stuck with this story since Le Chatelier's Principle. Thanks for your continued reading! I want you to know how much it means to me to see your feedback. It is very much appreciated. Now, enough clucking:**_

_**Face the Future**_

The rest of Sheldon Sunday night was spent cleaning, fretting and ignoring the empty feeling in his chest. It was going to be a long two weeks. Even though it was only 9:00 pm, he decided to go to bed. He was just warming a cup of milk when he heard a knock_. Probably Penny here to fleece what's left of my milk. Why can't that woman keep a stocked…_. He opened the door to find a smiling Amy standing before him.

"Hello Sheldon."

"Hello Again!" Sheldon practically jumped from the endorphin rush that was pulsing through him. _SHE'S HERE_! He pulled her by the hand into the apartment and held onto her, fearing if he released her, she would take a piece of him with her. "I'm so pleased to see you."

"Me too! Penny accompanied me to the Galleria to shop for my trip. I dropped her off and decided I could come up and see you before I go. " She nuzzled into his chest, inhaling his scent; musk and cleaning supplies with a hint of talc. Intoxicating.

He pulled back enough to put his hands on her face, " Can you stay the night?"

_God, those alluring Blue eyes_. She had to look away, "I can't, I'm sorry. The car service is coming at…"

"5:00 am, you told me. That truly is an inhumane hour. Can you stay for a little while?"

"Yes, about an hour, but that is past your bed time."

"Oh Amy, I'm not a child. A few minutes isn't going to hurt. Please come in. " He took her hand an brought her to the couch. He didn't want to stop contact with her for a second. He noticed she didn't look at him, just focused on her hands.

"Besides, we can finish our last session. It is driving me crazy that we left it undone. My girlfriend says I have a problem with closure, but I don't see it." He tried to make her laugh, but he could tell she was uncomfortable at the mention of the session. She let out a sideways smirk that always melted him.

" Maybe we should hold off on our sessions for a while. We have made tremendous progress. We can take a break."

He couldn't decipher the mysterious code of facial expressions, but he knew lack of eye contact was a bad message. He lightly lifted her chin to make her eyes meet his. "Amy, is there something wrong?"

"No Sheldon, not really." She's hiding something.

He moved his hand to her ear, tracing his thumb on her cheek bone. "Communication is the best part of us, remember? Don't make me to get the chess clock. Can you just tell me what's going on?"

Amy smiled, she loved that SHeldon was asking to talk without being forced to with a construct, it was a big step and it seemed to give her some strength. "Okay Sheldon, you're right. I was going to wait to discuss this when I got back, but here I am. Our last session was a little intense for me. I was fighting an overpowering urge to tackle you on this couch, have my wicked way with you and ride you like the stallion you are."

"WOW! Okay, that's a relief!"

"A relief? What do you mean you want me to tackle you?" Amy was hopeful that he was feeling the same way.

"Oh, not the tackling part, that would not be a relief. No, I thought I was in trouble, that I did something wrong again. " Sheldon also liked being called a Stallion, but that he kept to himself. "I have a bad track record..."

Amy took a deep sigh, "You didn't do anything wrong. I am just fighting the urge to pounce on you. However, I have really thought about it, and it is not what I want."

Sheldon unconsciously slumped in his spot, "It's not?"

"No, I want you to be comfortable. I have told you time and time again, this goes at your pace, your tempo. If you don't want it, then I don't. I am okay with the fact that coitus may NEVER be an option."

"Never? Amy, that seems a little too altruistic. What do you really want?"

"Sheldon you can't handle what I want right now."

"Again, not a child! Tell me what you want, woman!"

Amy took a deep breath. She better lay it on the line. "What I want is for you to want me. I would like if we could cultivate such an intimacy between us, become so close, that we can read each other thoughts. At some point, I don't know if or when, I want you to make love to me with such intensity, that we break the bed and knock our Nobel prizes off the nightstand. But I know you aren't ready for that. So, if I pull back, it's because I just need to pace myself. I can control my urges, Sheldon. I told you, your pace your rules. I promised."

"I'm still wrapping my head around our future Nobel Prizes being knocked down." Sheldon's mind was captivated by the image.

Amy laughed at Sheldon. Her future fantasy didn't seem to faze him. _Shocking_! "I know, we really should have put them safely on the bookcase. But future you insisted we had to look at them every morning…"

" Them? In this fantasy, how many prizes do we have?"

"Well, I have one, you have one, and we have one together. "

"Together? Intriguing… hmm. " Sheldon mind wandered now to what could they possible work on together to garner a Nobel Prize. The possibilities were limited, but fascinating… He had another thought, "And in this future scenario, would that be the bookcase there behind us?" He will never let up till she moves in with him.

"Oh, no, we bought a bigger place with our Nobel money. A nice craftsman in San Marino."

"We would need all the prize money to afford a craftsman in San Marino. Hold on a minute, what's wrong with here?"

"Not enough room." She left it at that. She didn't want to finish telling him her fantasy included them having to be quiet during sex or they would wake the two kids sleeping down the hall. Baby steps.

"I must say Dr. Fowler, I like any future with Nobel Prizes." He ignored the part where they were having raucous sex, purposely. " and, back to topic at hand. Thank you for considering my feelings on the matter. As I've said, I am trying, Amy, truly. But coitus was _never_ something I thought I had to consider as part of my life. That is why I am doing these sessions."

"Remember, we aren't doing these sessions to lead down a path to coitus. These sessions are just to become more intimate."

"They seem to be leading down that road, regardless of our intentions." This was the first time Sheldon admitted that coitus might be on the table. He had been thinking about it more. He didn't think he was ready, he didn't even know if he wanted to. His body was leading him, and he didn't like being told what to do, even by his own hormone system.

Amy added, "We control our intentions, Sheldon. There's a quote from the movie LA Story, "Let your mind go and your body will follow."

"OH, I don't like that! I would never let my mind go." Sheldon shuttered at the thought.

"Exactly, I didn't like it either. No one messes with my brain but me! Not even my body. SO I flip the phrase on it's head, "Let your body go and your mind will lead."

"Interesting…"

"SO quoting romantic comedy movies doesn't do it for ya, huh Tex?"

Sheldon smirked, jarred from his thoughts about letting his body go, "No, you little minx! Romantic comedies "don't do it for me." But no more Sci FI quote, ya hear."

"Shiny." Amy winked at him.

"_Firefly_? Oh little lady, that's done it!" Sheldon tried to grab Amy, but she was too quick for him. She jumped off the couch and ran behind it. Sheldon was like a cat, stalking his prey. Amy dove left toward the door, but he rounded the couch, almost cut her off. She darted back toward the bedroom, but he jumped to the right, cutting off her path. Finally, he had enough and jumped over the couch, catching her off guard. He grabbed her by the waist and starts tickling her. "You're a slippery little, minx, Amy Farrah Fowler. I need to teach you a lesson."

She was giggling so hard, she was losing her breath, "SHELDON! I'm too ticklish, stop I acquiesce! You win! Uncle! Never, never again!"

Sheldon grabbed her by the face gently to halt her squirming, "Never say never."

"Well now I have another quote, but I don't want to get in trouble…" Amy smirked, melting her arms around his waist.

"OH, you wouldn't be in too much trouble if you have permission; what were you remembering?" Sheldon didn't let her go, he moved his hands down her face to her shoulders, rubbing her back with an assuring caress.

""_Never" does not exist for the human mind... only "Not yet._" "

"Wow, Amy, you're a marvel, that's from..." Sheldon had to think, he remembered as he snapped his fingers, "The Women in the Moon, 1929, Fritz Lange I believe."

"Yes, I had to take a film class for my fine art requirement. I took "The historical significance of Early Film in world society." Fascinating course. I haven't seen those films in years, but that quote stuck with me since it referenced the human mind. "

"You know, quoting the first science fiction film ever made is the quickest path to coitus you could travel. " He was teasing her now, his shy crooked grin gave it away.

She didn't miss a beat, and teased him right back, "Not, yet, Dr. Cooper. Not, yet…" She leaned in to kiss him, but just as her lips were about to meet, Amy twisted her body around so her back was to him now, pressed up against him. She wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy loved how her could engulf her.

"You know, Dr. Fowler, just when I think I can't love you more, you prove me wrong. " Sheldon bent down slightly and kissed her cheek. He moved his kiss to her neck and pulled her hair out of the way. He whispered, "_And I hate being wrong, ya know._"

Amy moaned slightly when he had nuzzled his mouth on her neck below her ear. She moved her hands to wrap around his neck now; her body arched with the stretched position.

Sheldon's hands were at her waist, but with her body arched he trailed up her sides of body slowly, glancing over her ribs, his fingers tips barely touching the sides of her breasts. Amy's body shivered now, not from the tickle, but from excitement. His mouth never stopped kissing her neck as he kept the slow assent to her arms and her hands. Once their hands met, he took them tightly and in one fluid dance like motion, he twisted her back to face him, holding both her hands behind her back with one hand as his other hand cupping her face.

"We still hadn't figured on your punishment for quoting Firefly, little lady." His low husky voice with a hint of twang made Amy arch her back opening her chest up to him; waiting, hoping for anything he could fathom.

"Or Spider man… I've been a very bad girl… _I beg for mercy. I can get on my knees , if I need to_.." She flashed that stare at him he saw at the pool; the one just for him. His eyes turned wide as saucers.

Sheldon pulled her into his mouth diving into one his rare deep tongued kisses. His mouth moved over her lips while he tongue never left her mouth. They were breathing the same air, each sigh filling each other lungs enough to let out another sigh. "_Tell me more_…" He kissed her now on her cheek, moving to her neck," _about this_…" He was next to ear now, whispering in her ear as he was licking her ear lobe and sucking on her jugular, "…_begging_…" more sucking on her, she was quivering now, held up only by his strength, his will, "_you propose_…"

"Well, I would …." RING RING RING. Amy cell phone went off.

Sheldon released her arms; the sound brought him out of his lust filled trance. Amy was still wobbling on her knees, recovering, holding the couch back for the stability she lost; or that was stolen by a forceful blue-eyed Texan.

"Confound it, woman! Who would be calling you at this ungodly hour?!"

When she caught herself from a brief faint, she checked the phone, " Sheldon's it's only 9:45!" She listened to the message, " Its Penny, she took one of my bags by mistake. I better get it." Amy didn't want to go, she wanted the last 5 minutes back. She looked at him with eyes that asked if she could stay, but she knew she couldn't. So did he.

Sheldon never wanted a TARDIS more than that moment. He could either relive the last 5 minutes or go 2 weeks in the future to their reunion. It was going to be a long two weeks.


	10. Face your Fears

_**Face your fears**_

Amy went across the hall within 1 minute of the call. A shocked Penny answered, "Hey Ames, that was quick.. What, do you have a TARDIS?"

"I wish… oh God, can you believe we know what that is?!"

"I know, the guys have infected with Sci Fi! Here's your bag. You seem ready for your trip, I don't think you need anything else. I'm glad we stopped by Victoria Secr...Oh, I see you have an admirer." Penny motioned to a crossed armed, despondent pajama clad Sheldon standing sentinel across the hall.

Amy turned around and saw the look on Sheldon face, something she didn't recognize at first, because it was such a rarity from him:Longing. "I better go..."

Amy went across the hall to say her last good-bye to Sheldon.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into him, holding her flush with him. He whispered in her ear his plea with a low husky voice," Amy, I am going to ask you something. I know you will say no, and you have every reason to do so. But hear me out, this is very hard for me ask…" He took a deep breath and continued to speak in whisper next to her ear, hiding his face. "I don't want to spend the night tonight knowing you are only 7.6 miles away, knowing I wont see you for 2 weeks. Would you stay here tonight. You would have to wake up early, and be tired for your trip, I know it is a lot to ask. But…" He pulled back and held her face, his eye color had changed to a softer baby blue, reflecting his demeanor. "_Please_…"

Amy knew that for Sheldon to ask for something he needed so intangible, like simply the emotional need of someone's presence, was a big step. Actually, not so much a step as like a jump across a deep chasm. He loathed showing emotion, and detested even more showing neediness.

Amy couldn't refuse him, "Of course. It is not that late. I will stay. I am almost packed and I can leave tomorrow around 4:30, enough time to meet the car. I want to stay too, Sheldon. I don't want to miss a moment, if I can help it."

He gave her a passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms and her waist and picked her a foot off the ground and twirled her around. "OH, thank you Amy! "

"Wooh! That's was fun! "

"I hope you won't be too tired tomorrow…"

Amy gave a shrug, "Meh, Sanford University can suck it. Besides, as they say, "Sleep, those little slices of death — how I loathe them."

"Quoting Poe, now Amy, really? At least it's not Sci Fi, but it's just as electrifying. " He kissed her again and gave her a whirl.

"Wooh! I do love dancing with you! So, do you want to go straight to bed, or…" Sheldon remembered their dancing evening so long ago. Amy, not so much.

"Well, I think you're right, we should finish our session on the face. We might even be able to go to legs when I get back. Let's see how comfortable we are. " Legs was going to be their next session. If she could get through a session without wanting to pounce on Sheldon, they could start legs upon her return. Sheldon seemed much more comfortable with touching her face than the other way around.

"Great! You start, and if it get's too much for you, just tell me, don't run off. "

"Who in the world would have thought Sheldon Lee Cooper would be saying that to me, instead of the other way around?"

"In the last few weeks, our table have turned so much you would think we were on a lazy susan!"

"I like it!" Amy got comfortable on the couch, facing Sheldon. " Okay. I'm ready."

Amy didn't want to start with his eyes, that led to trouble before. It helped that his eyes were closed. He was helping her concentrate. Instead, she used two fingers to draw an imaginary streak on his jaw line. His whiskers were rough on her finger tips. He had a strong bony jaw. Her fingers met at his chin. Then she debated, should she go to his neck? Or his lips? His neck won.

She moved down to his neck and drew her fingers around his hair line. His neck was sleek and strong matching his lanky build. He had a large Adam's apple which was moving now as Sheldon's swallowed his discomfort away. His eyes were open now, watching her movements like a hawk. Amy glided her hands to his clavicle, then back up the sides of his neck to behind his ears. Sheldon breathing was shallow, his eyes heavy, dark and fixed on her.

Amy then felt four fingers tips on her neck and a thumb on her ear. Amy mirrored his action on Sheldon's neck. He moved his fingers and squeezed her ear lobes, she followed. His index finger traced the folds of her ear, she repeated it exactly. He stopped, she stopped. He moved to her cheek, she repeated it. Whatever Sheldon did, Amy repeated on his face. She was a proxy for his actions. He was in control.

Sheldon moved his thumb to her mouth, outlining the curves. Her lips were as soft as velvet, especially her lower lip line. She repeated this action on him; his whiskers contrasted against his soft lips like sandpaper next to silk. He had a triangle shaped philtrum that was littered with small whiskers. His lower lip was full and soft.

Amy's mouth was slightly open now. As Sheldon moved his thumb across it, he felt her warm moist tongue graze the tip. Sheldon slowly glazed his wet thumb over her lips again; she repeated the action. She had her emerald eyes fixed on him as if her sight alone could hold him.

Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand that was on his face. He held her hand to stop her mimicking actions, but continued to run his thumb across her mouth. She was bolder now, opened wider and let her tongue lick his thumb. Her eyes were glued on his mouth as she kissed his thumb with a slight sucking action. Sheldon grew bolder, and put his thumb into her mouth just enough to feel her suck the tip and lick the sides like she did with the spoon. He found a new clarity concerning his brownie battered dipped spoon dream; the innuendo struck him and rewrote the memory in a new erotic way he couldn't ignore. This was enough to send him over the edge.

He grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep open mouth kiss. He had to feel her tempting teasing tongue on his. She moaned as his kiss deepened further into her. His response was to pull her body on to his lap. She flipped her knee over his leg and straddled him as his hands were holding her face He wrapped his large hands around the back of her neck, moving her head exactly where he wanted her. She could feel his excitement growing underneath her. She shifted her weight and he let out a growl to match his wolf like blue eyes.

She tried the movement again and tilted her hips. Sheldon sucked in a breath as he continued to kiss her. He rubbed her back pulling her closer to his chest, rubbing her body against him. He bucked against her on impulse. In one fluid motion, he flipped her on her back while still having her legs around him. The shock knocked the breath out of her as her head popped back on the leather cushion with a thud. Sheldon saw her exposed neck and turned her head to the side, devouring her neck like a sexy praying mantis. He was nibbling on her ear lobe and moving down her neck to her chest. One hand was holding his weight while the other was manipulating her head.

Amy could barely move her body given the state Sheldon had pinned her against the couch. She instead wrapped her leg around him, pulling him roughly into her. Sheldon thrust into her on impulse. She felt his full hard length against her inner thiegh. This was too much for Sheldon, he arched his back and pushed into her middle further. He was losing control; his hind brain was in charge, forcing his actions. He stopped suddenly, grabbing her face. She looked shocked by his actions, almost scared. Sheldon confused her reaction for fear of his actions when in reality she was fearful he would stop because she went too far pulling him into her. He thought he had to get away from her before he hurt her.

Sheldon leaped off the couch and ran down the hall to the bath room. He ran cold water over his face, trying to wash away his shame, guilt, disappointment, and arousal. All of it had to washed away. Then he looked in the mirror.

His face looked different. His eyes were darker, he was flush. His lips were fuller and redder and his hair was tussled and unkempt. _This is what it looks like to give in to your baser urges_. animalististic, raw, out of control. He put his hands on either side of the sink to hold his hunched body up.

Then, Sheldon rubbed his hands over his face. It was just a look of someone who gave into his baser urges. He looked older; less like a scared boy, more like a man. His thumbs met at his open mouth lips which let out a sigh. His memory flooded back the feelings he just tried to escape. He felt her again. He felt her soft hand on his mouth, his cheek , his lips. Sheldon ran his thumb over his own lips as he replayed the tape in his mind. He missed it. He heard her bedroom door open.

Sheldon washed his face one more time. He emerged from the bathroom about 5 minutes expecting to see an empty living room. Instead, he found Amy sitting with her nightgown on, sipping tea.

"Thank you for staying. " He head was turned to the side, not wanting to face her.

Amy looked at him with concerned eyes. " Sheldon, of course I would stay. I promised. It's not too late." Her statement was heavy with double meanings. She tapped the cushion of his spot. Sheldon sat down to find a cup of tea waiting for him, perfectly brewed. She handed him the cup.

"I bet you are going to ask for a relationship accord, aren't you?" _Please don't do a relationship accord, I don't want to have to talk about my feelings concerning this._

"No. I am not. You're not ready for that now. I just want to tell you what I am thinking and I have 2 questions for you. But first, Sheldon, I have to apologize…"

He cut her off mid sentence, "You?!" He thought_, I should be on my knees begging forgiveness for attacking you like some kind of primitive!_

"Yes, me. I shouldn't have used my leg to push you into me. I told you that you would be in control, and I overstepped. I apologize. These are the urges I told you about. I am working on controlling them. I got ahead of myself. "

"I wasn't feeling much in control, either frankly Amy." Sheldon was embarrassed and silent, his mind working overdrive to analyze the situation.

_Was Amy upset that I lost control?_

"I wasn't upset at all you lost control." Amy could see his mind working, soaking in all she was saying. She hoped he would say something to her, but he couldn't. Not now. It was too raw and unfamiliar to deal with these new emotions. She knew she had to be one to do the talking.

_Sheldon thought, Really? Did she like it?_

" I really liked you taking charge and kissing me like that. I liked it a lot."

_Can she hear me thinking now, that's so weird. Her mouth is so cute when she smirks, I would love to kiss her again._

"In fact, I can't wait till you kiss me again."

Sheldon listened to her. He wanted to talk, but the words wouldn't come yet. He stewing in his silent fears: _But what if I lose control? I just let my base urges take over. It was too much for me, it scared me. _

She continued, "I know all this intimacy is scary for you. It is new and exciting and that is what makes it hard to control. When you find something new you like, you want to do it all the time. It can be intoxicating. That is why maybe I shouldn't move in now. It will help us slow down. I don't want to lose you Sheldon because I force you to go too fast. We are taking things slow, trying to ease into the new realm of physical contact. "

_Will she wait for me?_

"I will wait for as long as I need to be with you. You are worth the wait. I want you to be comfortable or I don't want it."

_Phew! It's still weird that she is answering all my thoughts. Maybe she does have super powers?… OH she's talking again. Better listen…._

"I just want to know 2 things Sheldon: 1. Did you like it? 2. Would you WANT to do it again? Think about what I am asking.

First, I want to know if you liked it. I will tell you my answer, which you already know: Yes, I loved it. I loved that we were wrapped up in each other. However, I don't mind we stopped. Not at all. It was intense and I am glad we are going at our own pace. It lets me know you are comfortable, which means more to me than my own sexual desire for fruition. Which leads me to my next question:

2. Would you WANT to do it again? Not CAN you… Do you WANT to? If you answer yes, then we can work together. We will make our intimacy unique. It doesn't have to be on a schedule and it doesn't have to lead to anything. It can be what YOU make of it. We can make out like that for month, hell years, and it would be okay. But only if you WANT to. That is all I want to know. Don't answer now. Think about. Sleep on it. Tell me when you are ready. "

Amy got up from the couch, leaned over, rubbed his shoulder and kissed Sheldon on the head, "I really enjoyed our evening Sheldon. Everything. Every moment. " He watched silently as Amy disappeared into her room.

Left with his ruminating mind, SHeldon sat wide eyed and pensive.

_1. Did he like it? _

_2. Did he want to do it again?_

Did he like it? Yes, but he didn't want to admit it. Like it? He loved it! He couldn't lie to himself anymore than he could to anyone who saw his twitching. He loved every second of touching her, tasting her, feeling her. She didn't ask did he _want_ to like it. That would have been a completely different answer. No, he didn't want to like it. He didn't want to be out of control. But wait… He was in control. He stopped. If he wasn't in control, he would be dry humping Amy raw by now. He stopped. He was able to stop if he wanted to… Wanted to…

Next question, did he _want_ to do it again? That was tricky. She didn't ask _could_ he do it again. That answer was complicated. _Could_ he let himself go? _Could_ he relax enough to give into his desires? _Sheldon Cooper CAN do anything he wants... There's that word again..._

But she didn't ask him that. She asked did he _want_ to? Why? Of course he wanted to give in. Of course he wanted to feel her, touch her, taste her. He _wanted_ to lose control. _THE VIXEN!_ That is why she asked it that way. Because if he wanted it, he really wasn't losing control. He was controlling his desires by consciously given into them. _Well played, Amy Farrah Fowler._ And true, none the less. He liked losing control of his urges with her and yes, he wanted to do it again. He didn't need to sleep on it. He didn't need to think anymore. He just needed to make a decision and go at his own tempo. Time to face the fear and punch it in the throat.

He had his own question:

3. _When would he want to do it again?_

Sheldon had been thinking on the couch for 2 minutes and 33 seconds. At 2 minutes and 42 seconds, he was at her bedroom door.

"Amy! To answer your questions: Yes, and Yes. To answer my question: Now."

He took her hand and pulled her toward him. He tossed her glasses on her bed and instead of kissing her, he threw her body over his shoulder and carried her fireman style to his bedroom.

"oof, Sheldon, what the..."

"Hush woman. This is what me in control looks like."

He kicked open the door with his foot and flipped her on the bed. The mattress bounced from the shock and Amy let out an excited gasp.

Sheldon knelt on the bed between her legs, grabbed her face and ran his thumb over her mouth slowly. She opened it enough to let out one breath before he dove into her, engulfing her mouth with his own. She moaned and grabbed him by the nape of his neck, pulling him slightly toward her, the momentum of which knocked them back onto the bed. Sheldon' forearms braced himself on either side of her head. He pushed himself back on his palms, hovering over her, still shocked by his out of character, yet exhilarating actions. He lightly stroked her long brown hair out of her flushed face, and pulled it back gently as he grabbed her head and lifting her up to kiss him. Amy back was arched and Sheldon took the opportunity to wrap his hand around the small of her back, pulling her flush with his body; the kiss never broken.

Their kissing was timeless, like they were out of phase with their bodies. Sheldon's hands were rubbing her back, then as the kiss intensified, they were just dormant, till he realized he could move again. He moved to kiss her cheeks, moving to her neck. She was wearing her snap button night gown, three of the buttons were undone. As he kissed her neck, she arched her back and one more of the buttons came undone. It was tempting for Sheldon to just pull open her nightgown and devour her; but this wasn't the time. Not yet. He was pacing himself. He was in control.

He kissed her soft neck down to the rounded top of her breast, up then back up to her neck, this time on the other side. Amy turned her head and kissed his neck now. Sheldon moaned at the touch of her lips on his neck, it relaxed his vigor. He shifted to the side of her as she continued to kiss him.

Now Sheldon was on his back, Amy laying half on his chest. She slowed her kissing down and looked at his eyes. Brushing his hair down, outlining his face again. She kissed his forehead above his right eye, lightly, then his left eye. She kissed his temple with more pressure. Then his cheek with her mouth open slightly to taste him. Her fingers ran down his nose to his lips which she met with her mouth. She was exploring him, tasting him. Every inch of his face was her buffet. She moved to his neck, tasting the area above his collar;salty with sweat and musky. Amy inhaled his aroma as she continued her exploration of his tempting collar. She lightly sucked on his neck, but not so much to leave a mark. He didn't need a mark to keep the memory forever.

Sheldon moaned again at the touch. It was light and sweet, not the dynamism that he had on her neck.

It was possible to kiss and not lose control. He captured her face with his hands, looking in her eyes;Trying to tell her telepathically he understood what she meant: "Their pace, their rules." She heard him.

They stayed in his bed, exploring each other's face and neck with their kissing till they fell asleep in each others arms. It was enough for both of them. For now.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Author's note: I had to "Force" my self to endure hours of internet searches for Jim Parson's face to research this story. <strong>__**;)**_

_** I hope I describe it well enough here. Thanks to all my reviewers and followers. I hope this was enough sexy time for while... Next chapter is fun. I hope you like it. **_


	11. Face the Music

_**Face the music**_

Sheldon's friends were bracing for the oncoming storm. 2 weeks with no Amy? How will Sheldon survive? How will they survive? Should they get supplemental insurance? They were calculating the odds of his meltdown and plotting out their week from hell : They need to keep Sheldon distracted, occupied. They did their best at lunch and dinner to keep Sheldon in a good mood. Leonard even suggested moving back in for the 2 weeks, as much as Penny pleading him not to return to the dragon's lair. Thankfully, for all their sake, Sheldon refused. Leonard was _not_ going to stay in Amy's room, it was sacred ground.

* * *

><p>During Monday night, the Chinese food didn't taste the same to Sheldon. The crowd of friends gathered tentatively to keep Sheldon company.<p>

"Did they change the recipe for Tangerine Chicken while I was away? This tastes bland." Sheldon put down his chopped sticks and stared at the empty spot on couch to the right.

Everyone knew it wasn't the food. Sheldon simply missed Amy, and this was only day one. It was Howard who suggested something so obvious, so cleaver, it gob smacked Sheldon enough to give him a compliment.

"Sheldon, why don't you hook up the TV HDMI to your computer with a web cam. Amy can have dinner with us on Skype. It will be like she is here. She should be done with her lecture by now. "

"Wolowitz, I don't give you enough credit. You actually had a good idea! I guess NASA got their money's worth!" Sheldon texted Amy to see if she was available." For the toilet, that is."

"Hello Everyone!" Amy was thrilled to see all her friends, even if it was just on her computer screen. She didn't want to tell Sheldon, but she missed her friends almost as much as she missed him. Almost.

Hey Ames, glad you're here! Tell Señor Whackadoodle here they didn't change the recipe."

Amy addressed Sheldon. They had a tête-à-tête about his food while the group watched with tennis match head movements:

"Tangerine?"

"Naturally"

"Chin's?

"Who Else?"

"Bland?"

"Of Course"

"More Umani than Sweet?"

"Exactly."

"Strawberry quik?"

"Not usually, but yes.."

"Switch to tea."

"Brilliant."

The group whispered to each other:

_What the hell kinda code talk is that?_

_Amy can speak Sheldonian. She's fluent._

"_I think it's more than that folks, I think we are witnessing a new language emerging here: **Shamese**!"_

"If all you'll are done clucking, we can ask Amy about her day!" Sheldon really wanted Amy to himself. He was going more selfish with her time.

The rest of evening passed as it would if she was there, laughing, joking, teasing each other. After the group said their good byes, Sheldon was finally alone with Amy. She was on his TV, larger than life: His own Amy Farrah Fowler Channel. He decided to keep this set up while she was away on her tour. The more he saw of her face the better.

"Well, that was fun. Good idea Sheldon. I felt like I was there. I could see the whole room!"

"Shockingly, it was Howard who came up with the idea. Sometimes he hits one out of the park."

"Well, it was great." Her voice softened, a side melancholy smiled blanketed her lips, " I miss you already."

"As do I. I was thinking, your schedule and time zone considerations permitting, we could dine together every evening. In fact I was thinking we could still go on our date on Friday. You would have to be free by 6:30. Can you manage that?"

"Sheldon, how can we have a date when we are apart?"

"Spoilers."

Amy smiled, she had seen some of Sheldon's Doctor Who episodes enough to know the reference."Okay, River Song. I would love to go on a date on Friday. I will be in Chicago. "

"I know. I have your itinerary."

"Of Course you do…"

"Bonus points for knowing it was River Song, I will have some Cooper coupons for you upon your return."

"Oooo! Have they changed since the last time I received them?"

"Oh, yes, dramatically so."

"I look forward to it."Amy replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>Tuesday was Cheese cake factory night and the gang was supposed to meet at their usually time, but sans Amy. She was scheduled to be in Portland. Sheldon texted Amy to make sure she could talk before calling:<p>

"Amy, can you have dinner tonight?"

"Yes, I am free now. Portland University was pretty, nice people. I can grab takeout and talk to you. "

"No, why don't you go to Washington Square next to Macy's and Sephora. There's a Cheesecake factory there."

"Oh Sheldon, that's brilliant. How do you know where a Cheesecake factory is in Portland?

"Google. Of course! I will send you the address."

"It will be almost as good as being there!"

"Exactly, I will have the Ipad and we can Skype with you. "

"I'll feel weird Skypeing in public," Amy wasn't a fan of public scrutiny.

"It's no different than people who talk on their cell phones while their alone. BOLO Amy!"

"That's YOLO Sheldon!

"Ah! That make much more sense. Thank you!"

Tuesday evening was a great success other than the dirty looks Amy got from one elderly woman who insisted on glaring at Amy, even though her own husband was on the cell phone.

Finally Amy had enough of her condescending sneers and stares, "Back off, blue hair, your husband's talking so loud it's shattering the glasses!"

"Amy! You're channeling Bernadette!"

"Yeah, well that lady better step off or there's going to a throw down!" Amy cracked her knuckles. The gang could see her pointed two fingers at her eyes and back out toward the room, assumingly at the "Blue Hair."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Sheldon walked out of the restaurant looking down at his IPad. "Sheldon, you can call me back after you get home. You'll trip.. OH God! Sheldon!"<p>

A tussled hair, frazzled Sheldon appeared back on Amy's screen," Perhaps you're right. It seems as brilliant as I am, walking a chewing gum at the same time proves difficult. Talk to you soon."

Back at her hotel, Amy readied herself for a cold unfamiliar bed. She had on her white night gown, her hair pulled up a messy bun so she could wash her face. Just finishing cleansing off the day when Sheldon called back.

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Hello Sheldon." Amy always sighed slightly when she saw his smiling face.

"Amy, you look different."

"I changed, and I have my hair up." Amy was lying on her side, her laptop on the bed. It was like she was lying next to him.

"Oh, you look comfy! Hold on." Sheldon was also in his pajamas. He brought the lap top with him to the bedroom and laid on his side, mimicking Amy's position.

"Sheldon, it's only been 4 years and here we are lying in bed together!"

Sheldon let out a heartfelt small chuckle. He didn't have a witty retort, he didn't need one. He just wanted to look at her.

They didn't say anything for a while. Just sat back studying each other's face. Every line, curve. Sheldon was starting to get a shadow of hair on his upper lip. Amy tried to imagine how he would look with a mustache. She let a small smile. Sheldon loved her little grins and smirks. He loved how she looked without makeup, so natural and pure. _Beautiful_. He didn't know if the words left his mouth, or he was thinking them. It wasn't until he saw her smile. They stayed staring at each other, memorizing each other's faces. It was one of their quiet nights. They didn't have to talk; they knew everything that could have been said.

* * *

><p>Wednesday Night was Halo night. Amy and Sheldon had just a brief dinner conversation before she retired to bed early. The traveling was getting to her.<p>

Sheldon used the time practice something he had been working on since Monday. He practiced in the shower, in his room. He didn't want the guys to know about it and he certainly didn't want Penny to walk in on him doing it! Every time he did, he thought of Amy. He hoped he could do it front of her, soon. Hopefully, she would help him with it.

* * *

><p>Thursday was Vintage Game night, but Sheldon cut it short to spend more time with Amy since she was on a different time zone. The guys were sent across the hall to 4B in protest.<p>

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Hello Sheldon, I thought you would still be playing Legend of Mario or something. "

"OH Amy, that's Legend of Zelda, and Super Mario Bros. Really!"

"Well, it nice to see your face. Why do you have your keyboard out?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. We used to have girlfriend/boyfriend sing along night. I thought we could do that again. I have been working on this song, since Monday, well mostly last night. I thought you could help."

"I don't have my harp, or any instrument."

"You have your voice. That's all you need. Ready?"

"What song is it?

"You'll see, I know you know it. "

As soon as Sheldon hit the slow tapping of the cords, Amy knew what it was. It was "Hello Again" by Neil Diamond. Amy didn't just love the song, she felt it was part of her soul, her DNA. She knew every cord, change in tone, as if it was her own voice. She would play it on a continuous loop after every phone call with Sheldon during his summer absence.

The song was a sound track to her feelings for him: Missing him, loving him, just wanting to see his face to say hello. She especially cried over the line, "Maybe it's been crazy, maybe I'm to blame." Amy blamed herself Sheldon leaving; if she hadn't pushed him on moving in with her. That is why the subject is so raw for her. The verse also could have been sung to her by Sheldon. The implications of each line, the subtext, and deeper meaning drove into her' reflecting her life with just a few cords.

She didn't know how he could have known, but she had envisioned him singing every verse. But now, there he was: His voice was deep like Neil's. Amy couldn't sing with him if she tried. She had no voice, no words; just all encompassing feeling of love and longing emotion.

Hello again, hello  
>Just called to say hello<br>I couldn't sleep at all tonight  
>And I know it's late<br>But I couldn't wait

Hello, my friend, hello  
>Just called to let you know<br>I think about you ev'ry night  
>When I'm here alone<br>And you're there at home, hello

The guys across the hall heard music from 4A.

_Shh, what is that?_

They went out in the hall to hear better.

_Is that Sheldon's Apartment?_

_What's he listening to?_

Maybe it's been crazy  
>And maybe I'm to blame<br>But I put my heart above my head  
>We've been through it all<br>And you loved me just the same  
>And when you're not there<br>I just need to hear

_Is that Sheldon Singing? Oh my god!_

_I didn't know he could sing_

_Or play piano!_

_Don't you remember Leonard, when I spiked his drink_

_Which time?_

_The Cuba Libre. __He was belting out Fiddler on the Roof?_

_OH Yeah, he **can** sing…_

Hello, my friend, hello  
>It's good to need you so<br>It's good to love you like I do  
>And to feel this way<br>When I hear you say, hello

_Raj, quit Crying, he'll hear you!_

_I can't! It's so beautiful! SO much Passion!_

_SHH! He'll hear your blubbering, you nancy._

_Sorry Bernadette._

_He's singing to her. To Amy. I know it._

_Told you she loved Neil Diamond. I am a genius. _

_Stifle it Howard, you're blubbering too!_

Hello, my friend, hello  
>Just called to let you know<br>I think about you ev'ry night  
>And I know it's late<br>But I couldn't wait  
>Hello<p>

Sheldon looked up to see Amy crying. "Oh Amy, I thought you knew that song! Don't cry!"

"Of Course I know that song, Sheldon…" She was bawling." You sang it so beautifully!"

"I thought you would sing it, too." This is what he had been practicing this week. He was hoping she liked it, confused by her crying, and thankful no one heard him, except Amy of course.

"Sheldon, just hearing you sing that song, that's enough for me. Enough for life time. I love that song, and to have it on your lips…" Her voice was hitching on her words.

"OH Amy, please don't cry."

"Thank you Sheldon, thank you so much. I Love you, Sheldon. I know I should say something more, but that is all I can get out, now. I love you."

"That's all I need Amy, all I'll ev'r need. I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>A<span>uthor's Notes: The enjoyment of this chapter will be greatly enhanced if you go to YOUTUBE, search for Hello Again, by Neil Diamond and imagine JIm Parson's singing it. I heard that Jim Parson loves the piano, BTW. So check out the video, that's what I did, and let me tell ya, it was magic! I really tried to find a song that Amy would like. _**

**_I posted this as soon as I could to get feedback. I need a quick survey to write the next few chapters. I have chapters written for when she gets back,but not before. _**

**_So what do you guys think: For week 2 of her tour should Amy visit MIT and have a run in with Dr. Dowling? Or a Run in with the Biochemistry Hotty Howard told Sheldon about in chapter 24 of Le Chatelier's principle? Or just hurry and come back to Sheldon's loving arms and get with Getting Busy?_**


	12. Stranger with my Face

_**Stranger with my Face**_

Sheldon awoke at his customary time, 1 minute before his alarm. The electronic beeping sound was a relief, Friday morning signified the half way point of Amy's sojourn.

Only 5 days. She had only been gone 5 days and he was deeply feeling her absence. Her smiling face on his monitor kept this emptiness at bay, but he missed her touch. How could he have been such a fool to be away from her for 4 months? That was before he knew better, before he truly knew what it was like to allow physical contact to become part of his life. Sheldon mulled over the last few weeks in his mind: On one hand, he was right to shun it. When it is taken away, it leaves an emptiness behind that Sheldon was ill-prepared for. However, the times he had felt her were very precious to him now. He knew enough about himself to realize when he likes something. Their new intimacy, both with touch and mind, was something Sheldon was happy to embrace and cherish. Now he missed it more than ever. But, Sheldon had something he could fall back upon when he felt sad, or missed someone: His perfect memory.

When his PopPop died, he replayed every conversation, every fishing trip, every moment like a movie. Sheldon did the same for his time with Amy, now. Sometimes, the previous 4 years were viewed with Ash colored glasses; he regretted the lost opportunities he had with her. He vowed not to repeat them. He wanted every minute to count from now on.

Amy was scheduled to be back next Saturday morning. The previous evening's music experiment went better than Sheldon thought it would. Of course, he had to hear about his romantic vocal prowess from the gang of newly formed Neil Diamond groupies he ate lunch with everyday. It seems his attempts to hide his love filled singing ability from the group was for naught. They already knew he could sing, but not romantic ballads belted out to a distant love. The teasing was light, compared to their usual fair. However, given they were honestly impressed, and called Sheldon a romantic genius, he was happy to hear of their discovery.

"Gentleman, I have told you on numerous occasions, I excel at everything." His three friends let Sheldon have his moment in the sun. Knowing his track record, he would be in the dog house soon enough, they figured.

* * *

><p>Sheldon hoped his plan for the Friday night date would work. He had emailed her instructions for the date earlier in the day. Amy was in Chicago for 2 days touring University of Chicago and Northwestern. Sheldon had sent her an address of a popular Italian Restaurant he found on Yelp. He went to an Italian restaurant they had frequented before.<p>

"I wish I was at our place, Sheldon. This is nice, but I would rather be there with you stealing some of your Spumoni!"

"Hey, get your own, sister! No one touches my ice cream! At least with Leonard, I never had to worry about it. Besides, I ate it already."

"Fine..." Amy ordered her own small dish. She was listening to him talk about the history of the desert, the proper way of preparation, and the correct ingredients while absent-mindedly licking her spoon. As Sheldon watched her move her mouth over the spoon, lick up the dark drops that formed on the underside, and on her lips, his words slowed, barely audible. That was until Amy noticed he had stopped talking and was just staring at her lapping up her confection.

"Sheldon, you were saying..."

"Oh, hmm, yes... the last layer has to have rum, not just chocolate."

"I love chocolate though."

He stared at her lips with an odd distant look, "When you get back we will _have_ to buy some brownie ice cream."

"Why brownie?"

He shifted uncomfortable but still managed to quip back, "What's life without whimsy?"

* * *

><p>Afterward their shared, yet geographically disadvantaged Italian dinner, she was off to a specified location at a "Sheldon appointed time" and awaited her instructions.<p>

There was a lot of variables and mitigating factors that Sheldon couldn't control: Was Chicago Traffic that bad? Should she take the "L"? Would she get out too late for a cab? Could she get out of Northern Chicago if the Cubs were going to lose again tonight? Could she find the theater?

When Amy called him from in front of the theater, he knew it was going to be fine. He breathed out a large sigh of relief.

"Sheldon! I made it. What are we…OH! This is your big surprise! This is wonderful!"

"I thought you would enjoy it, since you mentioned you haven't seen the old Fritz Lang films in so long, I found a rare showing of "Metropolis". This showing has the 25 minutes of lost footage. I will be watching exactly at the same time as you here at home, I have a copy. Watch out for hordes of hipsters, they love that movie! As soon as you're finished, call me. It will be like we are watching the movie together."

"This is very romantic, Sheldon. Will you be holding my hand in the movie?

"Yes, "out of body Sheldon" will be the perfect boyfriend. Don't forget, he likes red vines. Oh, and he buys you popcorn."

"He's such a gentleman and so handsome too! I better go. I'll call you when I am done."

A little less than 3 hours later, Amy was waiting for a cab.

"That was wonderful Sheldon. I understood so much more now that I am older. What a masterpiece."

" I know, he was ahead of his time. The backdrop of a futuristic Utopian society as social commentary on post industrial modernism was visionary. It is one of my favorites. Can you call me when you get to the hotel?"

"Yes, I will be right there. Here's the cab, got to dash. I have to tell you how "Out of body Sheldon" behaved, you see."

"Color me intrigued."

* * *

><p>25 minutes later, Amy face popped on Sheldon's Skype. She was at the hotel safe, he didn't have to worry. Another sigh of relief escaped him.<p>

"Hello, again."

"Hello, again." His deep voiced hello sounded like the song. She smiled, remembering yesterday. "What a wonderful date I just had."

"OH really, was "Out of body Sheldon " the perfect gentleman?"

"OH yes, he bought the tickets, the popcorn, and he held my hand. During the middle of the movie, he got a little handsy, though."

"OH did I? I should speak to my out of body self… Pray tell me, Amy, how was I handsy?"

"Well, he was fine holding my hand for the first 45 minutes, but then he put his arm around me."

"Well, that's not too bad."

"Well, then out of body Sheldon, rubbed my neck softly, massaging me like a master."

"Even "Out of body" me does excel at everything. "

"Then he grew more bold and put his "out of body" hand down my…"

Sheldon was leaning more forward now, waiting to hear what his alter ego had done."…down your what?"

"Arm."

"Oh, I thought I might have…"

"OH He did that next.."

"What! In public?"

"Well it was very dark, and he insisted we sit in the back row, there was no one around us."

"OH well, good. That's different. So what did I do? Exactly?"

Amy wasn't sure how much she should go with this charade, but she decided she would run with it, he seemed not to mind. It was rare for her to see such a playful and flirtatious Sheldon Cooper. She had to take the chance. "Well, Sheldon, he ran his hand down my arm, rubbing it back and forth slowly. Soon, he lifted the arm rest between us, and moved closer. He moved his hand to under my sweater and lightly stroked it across my breast to see my reaction."

"Oh!" Sheldon voiced lowed to an gravely anticipatory tone, " and, tell me Amy, what was your reaction?"

"Intrigued, aroused. So I arched my back a little to indicate I didn't mind."

"Well, I should have asked." He remembered his manners. Even "Out of Body Sheldon" had good upbringing.

"Out of body Sheldon takes control. I like it about him. Don't judge."

"Okay, don't get defensive. I guess I can't help myself."

"You're right, you couldn't. After you tested the waters, so to speak, he lightly squeezed my breast."

Sheldon's eyes were wide with excitement, "What did it feel like?"

"Soft, and round, pliable but firm. My nipples were soft at first by when he started touching them, they became hard. Then he caressed it more vigorously and he started using his thumb to lightly flick my nipple. It was very exciting."

"It sounds like it, I'm starting to get very jealous of Out of body Sheldon, I've have you know."

"Then you're going to hate what happened next."

"Next? What more could we do in a theater?" His higher voice sounded his dismay at the implication. However, he couldn't hide his curiosity.

"Well, he had his jacket on his lap… and we were sitting so close." Amy was diving in the deep end here. He would either bolt or swim with her. It was up to him. If she was a betting woman, she would wager that Sheldon would balk at the suggestion. She would have lost her stake in one roll.

"OH, really?" Sheldon smirked a devilish grin, " I supposed Out of body me, moved your hand to under the jacket, I take it?"

"Yes, yes he did." Amy was shocked, but pleased Sheldon was playing along.

"And what did you do?" Sheldon had a sly grin on his face, a twinkle in his eye.

"I can read minds remember. I knew what he wanted. I rubbed his thigh lightly back and forth. This made him squirm a little." Amy could see real life Sheldon doing the same thing. "Then I ran one of my fingers between his strong thighs. I found a large bulge and concluded he was very excited. "

"I bet, I would assume that I would barely be able to sit still." Sheldon was shifting now, crossing his legs.

"Well, he did something I didn't expect."

"Really? What?"

" He reached down, unfasten his slacks and spreading his legs slightly."

"OH my, what did you do?"

"What I was asked to do. I can't resist Out of Body Sheldon's pleading blue eyes. They're intoxicating. He was pleading silently for me to touch him."

"Did you… touch me?" Sheldon lowered his head and looked over his wide brow; he was swallowing hard now.

"Lightly, at first. I put my hand down his stomach to his waist band. I was teasing him through the cloth. Out of body Sheldon moved my hand under his clothes. And then I felt his skin. I was hard to miss. I used two fingers to move up his shaft and down. Kind of like this Vulcan kiss thing I've heard of…"

"OH, yes… Go on…"

"Then I got more bold. I rubbed my thumb down his length, while the other fingers played with his tip. There was a slight drop of moisture that I used to my advantage."

"Yes, there would be… Go on, did I stop you?"

"No, as a matter of fact, he took my hand and starting rubbing harder, showing me what he wanted me to do. I am a fast learner."

"Of that I have little doubt. Go on, what did it feel like?'

"I was surprised how large he was. Length I expected, due to "Out of Body Sheldon's" height, but god, thick too? It was all I could to wrap my fingers around it."

Sheldon was breathing hard now, his eyes were dark, but it was hard to see them with his head tilted back. "Keep going…"

" I starting rubbing harder, with more vigor, finding a rhythm."

"Yes.." Was all Sheldon could get out, and a moan.

" Every 3rd stroke I ran my fingers around the rim, teasing the tip, squeezing it more."

"Repetition, good… Every 3… yes…"

" It was even harder than before, like a pulsing hot rock."

"Your hands are like magic."

Amy felt bold, powerful watching Sheldon aroused with only her words. She took it a step further and whispered, "I told him I wish I could have tasted it."

"OH, god Amy… "

"That's _exactly_ what he said, actually. I could feel his body pulsing as I pumped him. He was so close now. I leaned over and whispered softly in his ear as I licked his ear lobe, "Let your body go, love." I could feel his body quiver and shake as he released himself over my hand. I used the liquid to rub over his length agai…"

"I have to go…" Sheldon slammed his computer shut and ran like a jack rabbit to his bathroom.

Amy just slowly closed her laptop and grinned from ear to ear… "Well, well, well, "Out of body Sheldon" is quite a date indeed… I will have to see what he is doing tomorrow night."

_**Author notes: Virtual Sexy time. Hubba Hubba. I hope Out of Body Sheldon was clear...**_

_**Thanks so much to all my reviewers for your imput on the next few chapters. I have quite a lot to think about it for this weekend. I hope this holds you till the next time.**_


	13. Egg on your Face

_**Egg on your Face**_

Embarrassment and shame verses excitement and anticipation. These were the two sides of the self-imposed battle raging in Sheldon Lee Cooper's mind as he leaned his head against the cold tile wall in shower. The steam and hot water rushing over his naked body was stark contrast to the cold of the tile against his forehead. The sensations seemed to exemplify his current feelings: Warm body, cold mind. He had just hung up on Amy and had to run to the shower to relive the experience. He couldn't get his clothes off fast enough, and he almost went into to the shower with his shirt on.

His body's crimson color was partially due to the hot water but also his embarrassment from last night's conversation. Sheldon felt shame he had hung up on Amy so abruptly, but mortified wondering what she thought about his reaction to her virtual date. Clearly, she saw how excited he was by her words.

Sheldon wasn't surefooted on the protocol for the next morning: Should he call and act like nothing happened? It's not like they hadn't done this kind of thing before;their D&D game love spell when he and Amy had verbal coitus. They never spoke of it again. Sheldon was very uncomfortable conveying any indication that he enjoyed it. In fact, at the time, he was very pleased she never brought it up again. If they had discussed it, he might have had to admit he did indeed like it. At the time, he wasn't ready to admit that, even to himself. Last night was different, however.

Clearly, he and Amy had a sexual encounter over the call that night and it should be no different than the D&D sexual liaison they experienced a year before. It shouldn't have been different, but it was because of one simple fact: He wanted to it again. He needed to get a temperature reading of their relationship after their conversation, but Sheldon was too embarrassed to call her back. He decided to call her in the morning.

Sheldon thought, at least after a good night sleep he could rein his hormones once again. He was wrong. The next morning, his previously inert hormones were still raging. While he was lying in bed, reliving a strange brownie batter fantasy with Amy as the main attraction, he worried: Would Amy be cold on the phone this morning, indicating her dismissal of last night's activities or was she as hot as Sheldon felt at this moment, reliving all the details?

Before embarrassment and shame could rear their ugly heads again to fight another day, he heard his Skype tone:

"Good Morning Amy Farrah Fowler." _Keep it light Cooper, don't let her see that you were just fantas... I mean thinking about her._

"Good Morning Dr. Cooper. I trust you had a well rested night sleep?"

_Why would she ask if I was well rested? Did she know I had to run to bathroom, to take a shower and relive her every word as I indulged in not one, but two sessions of self-abuse? OH god, she can read minds! Did she hear me say that? Say something Cooper!_

"OH yes, I slept like a baby." _Great, talk about children… Not the way to start an explicit conversation. Way to go Cooper… You're beginning to sound as smart as Leonard!._"How was your evening? Did you receive adequate rest for your activities tonight?"

"Yes, I too rested as a contented infant." Amy thought to herself, O_kay Fowler, how to bring up last night without scaring the poor boy. Ease into it…_"I want to thank both you and "out of body Sheldon" again for a most enjoyable evening."

_Oh, boy, she is one bring up last night and Out of body Sheldon... Thank god! I couldn't think how to bring it up without sounding like a hormone driven teenager_, "I am very glad you had a nice time, it was most enjoyable for me as well. " _Especially thinking about you touching me like I've never been touched before._

"I feel I got the better end of the deal, frankly_." Okay Amy, he seems okay, try something else_. "I would love to repeat the event, perhaps you could think of something." _I know I can think of something, like you lying on top of me, ripping my clothes off. God his blue eyes are distracting. Oh, he's talking... Better listen..._

Sheldon thought_, Oh yeah, I can think of something: "_That's sounds wonderful. I wonder what we could do while you're still in Chicago that I could do here..._ "I know exactly what I would do: Tell me how you like to use your hands again while I rip open your blouse and devour your neck. "_Maybe, you could go to the zoo the same time I do?"

"Well, I don't think I have time for the zoo since I have to get ready for this evening's event…" I_ have time for you tell me how you would rip off my clothes, kiss my neck while I slowly unfasten your pants. I have all kinds of time for that_. Amy continued, "Maybe we should try another movie Sunday?" _So I can imagine you in the dark, unfastening my bra._

"Here's a thought, we could watch a movie at the same time, but you in your hotel and me at home." _That way, I can imagine you completely naked from the top up, sitting on my lap while I pull your bra off your shoulders, revealing your breasts. Oh god, you're so soft. I have to kiss them…_"em… what do you think of that?"

"Oh, I love it! Really I love it!" _Yeah, I love it, thinking of you devouring my breasts, playing with my nipples in your mouth while I grind against you, reaching down and undoing your belt, feeling you against me_."Let me see I will be in Boston on Sunday… I can call you when I am settled. What are you plans for today?"

_I plan on continuing to imagine making you undress,_"Tonight is of course laundry night. Oh I plan on making brownies." _Oh, would I love to watch you lick the spoon again. _

"Brownies? I didn't know you could make brownies. Why have you been keeping this hidden talent from me?" _And where have you been hiding that body, god I just want to rip your clothes off, starting with your shirts, feeling your chest on mine._

"I have so many hidden talents, you have yet to discover." _I would like show you one in particular, you vixen. I would love to show you my hidden talent of getting all your clothes off in under 20 seconds. Starting with that Cardigan._

"I would love to uncover all your hidden talents, Sheldon. I'm sure you have a long, through list." _Like for you to uncover me right now... God's its getting hot in this room. I wonder if he would notice if I took off my cardigan._

"The minute you come back, I have a few thoughts on what ones I would like to show you first_."Oh god, she's taking off her cardigan. Take off the blouse too..."I_s it warm in your hotel?_"_

_"_It's roasting in here_." Actually, I'm just hot thinking about your talents. "_Forgive me as I get more comfortable._" If I was more bold, I would be naked now; but that would really scare him off..._

_Good Lord, I wish she was naked right now; if I were more bold, I would tell to be... Hmmm..._**"**Take off your blouse_."_

_"_What_?" Did he just say that or think it?_

_Oh boy, Down the rabbit hole: "_Take off your blouse and get a wet wash cloth. Remember when the AC was off here, I told you how to stay cool? It will help you._" It will help me too, you vixen. I would love help you out of your clothes. "_If you're still hot, you need to take off that shirt." _Oh yes you do... Do it now_. "Do it Now!"

"But I only have..." _Fake embarrassment, good one Fowler. He will see straight through that rouse. _

"No buts little lady. It's nothing I haven't seen before, remember? Now take off that shirt." Sheldon keep working on getting his cooking show ready for Amy while he turned his head slightly away attempting to look disinterested. She knew his eyes were glued to the screen.

She started unbuttoning her blouse."So, tell me how you make brownies." _How much should I take off? I should do it slowly. God, it was sexy when he told me to take off my shirt, I wish he would tell me take everything off._

"First you have to gather all the ingredients." _Can she possibly go any slower? I don't think so... This is torture._ "Take it off faster.**"**

_HOO! Yes sir.._."What are the ingredients?" Amy pulled off her blouse with an arch of her back and revealed she was wearing a short sleeve thin white t-shirt. He could tell she was wearing a white cotton lace bra. Both fabrics were paper thin.

_That's it. Good. Better. Still to many clothes, woman._ "Butter, lots of it. Eggs, sugar, milk, cocoa powder vanilla, baking power?" _I really don't want to talk about brownies._ "Go get the ice bucket."

"Sounds very fattening. How do you make them?" _I don't want to talk about brownies. I better do what I am told and get the ice. _Amy walked quickly to the ice bucket on the other side of the room, it was filled to the brim. She was nervous but excited about what Sheldon had in mind.

"Good lord, what in the world? Amy are you wearing tights? Honestly, woman, no wonder you're hot. Take them off." _ OH yes, I love her legs. I can't wait to get the leg session_. "Anyhow, you need to butter and flour the pan."

Amy was trying to pull her tights off without taking off her skirt; it wasn't easy. She decided to be reckless. She pulled her skirt up enough to latch her thumbs under the band of the tights. Sheldon could see her white thighs now. She slowly pulled them off each leg so slowly it would make a stripper proud. She continued their mundane conversation. "I don't know how to bake very well, what does that mean,you put the butter and flour in the pan?" She was lying through her teeth; she knew exactly how to butter a pan. She made the cake for Star War's day.

"Buttering and flouring the pan means you take some butter and spread it all over the pan. Hold on, I will show you:" Sheldon moved the laptop to the kitchen where all the ingredients were on the counter, including a 9x12 pan. "First, are you still hot?" _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"Yes, for some reason, it's feel like a 100 degrees in here." Amy was lying through her teeth. If Sheldon knew, he didn't give any indication.

"Well no wonder, woman, are you crazy? You can't wear all that and not be roasting in Chicago in this humanity. You need to listen to me more. I know about heat. Texas boy remember?"

"Yes, sir. I will follow your every command." Amy smirked a grin hoping her eyes could talk. Sheldon read her gaze.

Sheldon thought: _Good, I will remember that you will follow my every command. File that for later Cooper._ "Put your hair up."

"My hair tie is in the bath room." _I know what you're doing Dr. Cooper. Clever boy. _Amy got up to get her hair tie. She purposely walked out of frame so Sheldon couldn't see her leave. However, when she was coming back, she was walking toward the camera, putting her hair up. He saw her chest clad white lace bra only for a few seconds before she sat again. It was enough time for Sheldon to have the image stored for future reference.

"Good, now put the ice in the wash cloth and put it on your neck. Make sure the wash cloth is wet." _Yes, dripping wet. Good Lord, why did she have to wear a white shirt? _"Now butter..." _The little vixen, Her neck looks so velvety... mmmm. Yummy. Oh, yeah, brownies..._" So you take the butter and you spread it all over the pan."

"After you melt it?" _He is melting me now._ Amy really wanted Sheldon to put butter on her now. She imagined his hands spreading it all over her like he did with the lotion.

"No, you don't melt it, you put it on the pan with your fingers. It's kind of messy. See, you just take the butter and spread it over the pan, like this. You need to get it in all the corners, or the brownies will stick." _Would I love to spread butter over that neck of yours and everything I can't see. Infernal woman! Why is she so close to the screen. I can't see anything_.

Amy was turning her head to the sides, nabbing her neck with the saturated wash cloth.

"Put your feet up and use the cloth on your legs." _I will see you woman, where you want me to or not. _

Amy backed up her computer and put her legs up on the desk. As Sheldon was talking, she would dip the cloth in the ice bucket and alternating between her legs and her dabbing it on her neck. Her shirt was starting to get little transparent drops that were soon merging to form larger wet areas of her t-shirt. "Sheldon, I thought you didn't like getting messy? It seems this activity is quite slippery."

"I don't mind messy when I get something good out of it." Sheldon said in a low husky voice. He was barely watching the pan as he was spreading the butter. Amy was barely noticing her cloth as she watched his slippery hands. Neither of them caught Sheldon's obvious insinuation.

"How much butter do you need? It seems the pan is quite covered."

"Oh well... Yes... This is sufficient. Now, take some flour and put it in the pan, tapping the sides to spread it everywhere."

"Do you always have to tap so hard?"

"Yes, if you want it done right. I really like tapping it hard."

"Well, if doing it forcefully is the best way, who am I to argue? How hot do I need to be?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean the oven... How hot does the oven need to be?" _Good one Fowler, Idiot... I hope he's not noticing how turned on I am._

_God, I hope she's doesn't notice __how turned on I am now._ "Oh, um yes.. Well. 300 degrees. More for higher altitude." _Can her shirt be any more wet? Oh yes it can.._."Go get more water on that wash cloth."

Amy brought the ice bucket with her and filled it up with some water. On her way to the bath, and out of frame of the computer screen, she turned up the heat of the room. She was actually getting cold. Her nipples were showing through her transparent shirt. She caught a glimpse of her self in the mirror and thought to herself, _oh that's what your after, you cheeky boy. _

After she sat down again, she decided to take off her bra. Without taking off her shirt, she pulled off her bra by unfastening it and pulling the straps through her shirt sleeves and pulled the now freed garment from under her shirt, tossing it on the bed. Failing miserably to fake disinterest, Sheldon was glued to the screen, but said nothing except, "I always wondered how women did that. "

_"_Well, I don't want to get my bra too wet, I have to wear it later. It is still roasting in here." She lied. "So about these ingredients..." Amy sat with her back arched in the chair, her head reclined back, she took an ice cube from the bucket. She slowly dragged it down her neck to chest and back to her ear, repeating the action while she listened to a very distracted Sheldon Cooper try to explain Brownie ingredients:

"Um. Well yes. You need to melt the ... the ... Butter. right. Oh and the chocolate. Yes. That too. Oh, yes, that's right. OH, I mean. Yes. Do that. In one bowl. I am going to microwave it till it is melted. Not too melted, just dripping... Dripping." BEEB!

"Sheldon?" She was moving the ice cube over her lips and down her neck. Sheldon was almost drooling.

"Mmmm?"

"I think the microwave is done..."

"Oh yes, well, then you need to get the bowl. See, right here. And put in the other ingredients. Eggs, flour and this stuff. This other thing." He hastily put the ingredients together. He was a lousy cooking instructor given his audience was so distracting. Finally he had all the ingredients in the bowl. "Then you whisk it." Sheldon held around the bowl with his forearm while he was whisking his right. He kept on whisking it and whisking and whisking; all the while Amy was rubbing the cloth down her legs, to her calves then back up to above her knees. She then dipped the cloth and make sure it was saturated with water and rubbed it down her neck to her chest. Sheldon was slowly whisking away, thinking how he would like to be a washcloth now, or ice. Sheldon fantasized, _Yes, a nice cube of ice to melt down your chest over your nipples._

"What about my nipples?" Amy's face was wide eyed and she had stopped moving the cloth.

_OH Good lord, what did I say? Did I say that out loud, I don't think I did... She can read my thoughts! Fix it Cooper. Say something!_ "Hmmm, well yes, if you The nipple is one of the most nerve rich areas in the body, making them incredibly sensitive to temperature. If you are still hot, putting ice there would cool you off faster. Simple biology, Dr. Fowler." _God, that was the worst explanation I have ever heard, she not going to fall for that. Oh boy. I'm as dumb as Wolowitz. _

Amy smirked, she could read through his pathetic explanation, but decided to go with it, for both their sake, "Well, I'll try anything. I am still roasting in here. This is _worse_ than when the AC was out at the apartment." Actually, Amy wasn't lying. When she turned off the AC, she turned on the heat. By now, she really was hot, sweat was dripping off her face. She didn't want to get up and change the thermostat. She wanted to stay and watch the Cooper Cooking Channel while having Sheldon sanctioned fondling of her erogenous zones.

Amy grabbed a large piece of ice, slowly ran it down her saturated shirt to her breast. She slowly went around her breast and then back up through the middle of two to her neck. Sheldon tried to not to drop his bowl. "I, umm, have to pre-heat the oven to 300. He tried to move to the oven while still watching the screen. He only turned for a second to turn on the oven and then whipped back around to Amy who was on her second pass.

"Make smaller circles." Sheldon had picked back up his bowl again, stirring the thoroughly mixed batter. As she went around her breast, he matched her movements with whisk. Amy didn't ask if he meant the batter or her ice trail. She rounded her breasts 3 times and then back up to the top of her neck. She repeated the action.

"Oh god, that's perfect..." Sheldon wasn't looking at the batter. "The batter I mean, yes well..." _Does she know it drives me crazy that she does this in a pattern? God, I love patterns. 1...2...3..._ Up the middle.

"Up the middle? Okay..." She made smaller circles, 1...2...3... straight up then over her nipples. She had forgotten her neck.

_Did I say that out loud again? I have to watch that._ "OH, I meant the batter... Anyway... Here is the pan... In the middle. Yes. You pour it. Now spread it everywhere. Move from one side, to another. Slowly spreading it in every corner... Perfect." Sheldon hadn't put the batter in the pan yet.

Amy matched his instructions with a now very small piece of ice. She was mostly using her finger tips now. If she wasn't aroused before, this action was driving her crazy. She let out a small, yet audible moan out of her slightly opened mouth and licked her lips as she glazed her nipple with her finger tips. She head was arched back more, but still her eyes were glued to the screen. She wanted to say something about brownies, but could only get out, "Do you get to lick the spoon when you're done?"

Sheldon lowered his head, and pierced his blue eyes at Amy, whispering, "If you were here, I'd let you lick it." BEEB The oven was preheated. Without letting his eyes leave the screen, Sheldon said in a very low, husky voice, "The oven is hot."

"Oh, yeah it is... So hot... Oh, god, I have to go...hmmm... Brush my teeth... Oh my..." Amy slammed her lap top closed, ran to her bathroom to get her "tooth brush."

"Out of Body Sheldon got nothing on me." And Sheldon picked up the spoon of batter, licking it, before turning off the oven. He didn't need to cook them. He was already hot enough.


	14. A Face only a Mother Could Love

_**A face only a mother could love**_

After the Brownie Affair, as it would be known as in the future, Amy's day did not go so well. She finished a fabulous lecture at Northwestern, and had to immediately hurry to travel to Boston. Navigating Chicago's O'Hare airport was a daunting task. It was Saturday, and there was a Cub's game in town that night. The airport was swarming with Cub's fans who had familiar look on their faces: Disappointed, yet hopelessly resigned to their fate. Amy used to have that same look when it came to her relationship with Sheldon. Now, her expression was different, giddy and buoyant. It was like she won the World Series after a 100 year losing streak.

The new intimacy with Sheldon was getting intense, and Amy was practically popping with anticipation over their next conversation. She had a long day of travel ahead. An hour of Brownie madness, the time difference plus a 3 hours in the morning lecture, 2 hours of airport transfers, 2.5 hour flight combined with a 1 hour travel time left Amy not getting to her hotel in Boston till after 10 PM east coast time. She was exhausted and frustrated. She really wanted to talk to Sheldon.

Sheldon was in the same state: Frustrated. He knew Amy was going to be playing planes, trains and automobiles all day, and all he wanted was to talk to her again. The constant interruptions were not helping his resolve.

After he finished his bowl of brownie batter, he started another batch that he actually cooked. The wafting smells from his apartment were teasing his noisy neighbors, especially one headstrong Nebraskan wannabe actress.

Penny and Leonard walked into 4A, without knocking, "Sheldon, what are you doing in here?" As soon as Penny saw him, she giggled. "Been cooking huh?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. But I am not sharing, so don't ask."

"I bet if I was Amy, you'd share."

"Well, you're not, and I would." He sticks his tongue out. "She should be calling soon. She is in Boston now." Sheldon slumped his shoulders as he put his private brownie stash in the fridge. Leonard noticed his friends demeanor.

"Hey buddy, why don't you get cleaned up and we can go to this comic book store, Legacy Comics in Glendale."

"I've heard of that from Stuart. It sounds pretty nice. I would like that. Maybe we stop by an art store. I want to pick up something."

"When do you talk to Stuart? I thought you hated him?" Leonard was confused, but he had seen Sheldon talking to Stuart more and more. In fact, he thought he saw him leave the apartment the other day. Sheldon has been very cagey on the subject.

"I don't hate Stuart. We're not friends. I only have 9 friends; however, he's not as repellent as first billed."

"As long as he isn't in a darken theater with Amy, that is." Penny thought, _Jelly Shelly indeed._

"Anyone who be in a darken theater with Amy would be repellent."

"How is it going with Amy? After the laundry room thing, you guys seem to be getting along…Famously!" Penny was raising her eyebrows up and down in some attempt to throw a hint that Sheldon wasn't catching.

"Amy and I great. I wish she was here, though. However, talking to her on Skype has not been unpleasant. Tell me Leonard, did you talk much with Priya when she was in India before you lost her?"

"Yes, Leonard, pray tell us?" Penny was not amused as indicated by her crossed arms and death stare.

"First of all, I didn't lose Priya, I let her go. Secondly, I don't want to talk about what I talked with Priya about on Skype."

"Oh my, Leonard, you nasty boy! Did you have Skypesex? Oh, we have to try that!"

Sheldon was uncharacteristically interested, "What in the world is "SkypeSex"?"

"Skypesex is when you and your lady friend have a sexual encounter over Skype. You both…" Penny was nervous talking about the subject, especially given a seemingly interested Sheldon Cooper. Leonard was also listening with baited breath. "You both… You know… Tell him Leonard."

"Oh no, not me. This is your show." Leonard didn't want to talk about his utter failure at Skype. It was a nightmare; as soon as he started the sexy talk, her parents were there. Nothing say flaccid like the sound of a mother's voice.

"Okay, Sheldon… You and your partner… You know… play with yourself, you know, like in front of each other."

"Like Jenga or dominoes?"

"No, not Jenga! Like you know, play with yourself." Penny looked down at his crouch, "… touching yourself, and she touches herself. You know!"

"No, I … Oh… Touching… Oh my…"

"Now you got it. It is supposed to be super sexy. Women love that kind of thing. I heard a woman can get an orgasm from words alone, hot huh? So Sheldon… Why the sudden interest?" Sheldon didn't seem to hear Penny's question.

"Hmm. What, oh scientific curiosity. You're the one who brought it up. I was just making conversation. " Sheldon shifted uncomfortably in his spot, trying not to think about giving Amy an orgasm with words alone. Given Penny's description, it seems he and Amy have been leading up to Skypesex_. Oh boy,_ Sheldon thought, _verbal coitus is one thing, but touching each other in front of each other? That's a whole new level. _

"Strange conversation topic for you Sheldon. Could it be that you and Amy are taking things to next level?"

Sheldon thought, _what she can read minds too? Must be a woman thing_. "No, Penny. Amy and I are fine. We are getting more comfortable with each other that's all."

"Well, the more comfortable you get, the sooner you'll realize how nice it is to be someone you love. You'll see, Sheldon."

"But I am with Amy?" Sheldon was confused, yet again.

"NO Sheldon…WITH someone. You know, intimately." Penny could tell Sheldon was completely uncomfortable. She thought, maybe he needs to talk to Leonard. She can get the details later. Leonard was always good at dishing out the dirt on Sheldon.

"I'll be right back. You guys stay and talk."

Leonard looked over at his friends wringing hands, and sweating brow. "What's gonna on, buddy. Are things heating up with Amy?"

"Leonard, as much as I would NOT like to talk to you about this, it seems I am out of my depth. Things, are as you say, heating up. What is surprising … I don't… Mind…"

"That is the first step Sheldon. Is she pressuring you?"

"Not at all, in fact, she has taking all the requirements for intimacy off the table. She is letting me control everything."

Leonard thought, _god, Amy is a genius_, "That's great, you can take it at your own pace. You should be thrilled."

Sheldon thought about it, "Actually, I am. For the first time in my life, I am thinking about the possibility of getting physical with someone. It is scary and exciting at the same time. I just hope I don't blow it."

"OH, that. Well, that is whole different topic. Sheldon, don't worry. Amy is so in love with you, you can't screw it up. Bad Pun… I mean, you'll be fine. You have a lot of time to think while she is away. "

"Her being away is most unpleasant and rather frustrating. Frankly, I hate it. At least I can see her every night. That's been, interesting."

"What do you mean?" Leonard was leaning forward dripping with curiosity.

"Nothing, just interesting." Sheldon would say nothing more, he said too much as it was. "Let's go the comic book store."

"Okay buddy, but you might want to clean off the brownie batter off your face."

"Leonard, I sat here the whole time and had that on my face? You didn't tell me?! Some friend!" Sheldon ran to the bathroom to clean up. Leonard was lamenting not taking a picture of a smeared faced Sheldon talking about sex. Things have changed.

* * *

><p>Amy was settled into her less than adequate room. The hotel was going through maintenance, and their internet was down till after midnight. Amy sulked, <em>SO much for seeing Sheldon's blue eyes tonight.<em> Before bed, she decided to call Sheldon. It was 8:00pm California time; his Laundry night.

"Good evening Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Hello Sheldon Cooper. Am I interrupting laundry night?"

"Not at all, I can talk to you and fold. I am very good at multitasking."

"I'm sure you are." The statement hung in the air, dripping with innuendo.

"Is your new domicile more comfortable? No temperature problems?" Sheldon was hoping she was sitting a hot sauna, sweating and naked.

"Actually it is hot here again. I am not used to this humidity." She let out a slight barely audible moan.

"What are you wearing?"

_Really? Kinda cliché, but what the hell_, "You know, the usual. That sweater you like, the green one…. My.." Sheldon cut her off.

"Take off you sweater. In fact, take off everything."

"What? Everything?" Amy was shocked, _he just is going for it._

"Yes, you should take a cool bath. I can still talk to you. Put me on speaker."

"Okay."Wow Amy thought, _Sheldon Cooper telling me to take off my clothes, again. Hoo._" That sounds nice." Amy put the phone on speaker and started taking off her sweater. "How was your day?"

"Is it off yet?" Sheldon was very commanding not giving into idle chit chat.

"Yes. I'm working on the blouse."

"Good."

"I should start the bath."

"After you undress."

"Okay. I'm almost done."

Sheldon was looking at this watch. "Hurry up."

"Okay, just about, " He heard her sighing as she pulled off her tights. "Done."

"Good." _18_ _seconds. Told you I could get you undressed in under 20 seconds, Ms. Fowler._ "Now you don't have a bath thermometer, as much as I have told you to pack one, so you will have to wing it."

"Should I get the ice bucket?" Amy was still feeling the twinges from her encounter with Sheldon in the morning. She had never been so excited in her life, but the night is young.

"No, not this time. Make sure you have enough bubbles. Put your hair up. "

"This bath is taking forever."

"Go lie on the bed while you are waiting. I will tell you when to check it."

Sheldon could hear her sigh as she laid back on the bed. "I hope I don't fall asleep, it's been an exhausting day."

"If I was there, I would make you a beverage, and draw your bath. This will have to do. Do you have a magazine next to you? Use it fan yourself."

Amy did as instructed, "Oh, god that feels good."

"Fan your chest now."

"Hoo."

"Go lower."

"Okay, oh, my legs are hot from those tights. I need to throw them away. "

"You need to decrease your surface area of your body. Not be so cramped up. Spread yourself out on the bed. Spread your legs out and your arms. "

"Okay. That is better. I feel a little nervous being so spread open here."

"Well, it's just me, well, my voice at least."

"Yes, just your voice…" Amy was dying from arousal with just his voice. His tone was lower, commanding and dominant. It was intoxicating.

"Besides, I am just helping you cool off, remember?

"Oh, right. Just helping me." Amy voice had a twinge of disappointment. Sheldon could merely be helping her temperature regulation. It would be something that he would do under the nursemaid clause. The last bath he gave her when she faked being sick was so clinical. He didn't look at her, didn't show any excitement what so ever, even though she was stark naked in front of him. The bath he gave her during her rouse to get his attention was short lived. He was nervous to be with her in the bathroom, hiding her body with a towel as he helped her out of the tub. He did what he needed to do, and got out of the room as soon as humanly possible. This time, he sounded different. She couldn't see his face, but she hoped he liked thinking of her naked. A girl can dream.

"Bend your knees up and sit up on your elbows, arching your back off the blanket."

"OH, that is better, the blanket was hot."

"Stay like that for 45 more seconds, and then check you bath."

"Okay." Amy arched her back, circling her neck. She was trying to relax her body while tensing from the imagine of her lying in such a compromising position with Sheldon's voice blanketing over her body. Amy let out an audible moan as she turned her neck. "My neck is so stiff."

"The bath will help, then you will massage yourself. Go to the bath now."

_God, he is so bossy_. She loved it. He could tell her anything and she would do it. She completely trusted him. Sheldon heard her lift herself off the bed with a sigh and then a dripping sound as she turned off the faucet. She put her phone with Sheldon's face propped up in a dry and safe location. Her breath of echoed now, as her voice reverberated off the tiled walls. The bath was small compared to the one at home. It was the ideal amount of water, Sheldon calculated perfectly. She lowered herself into the bath. Sheldon could hear the sloshing sounds as she got comfortable.

"I'm in."

"I heard. Take the wash cloth and… Drat.. Hold on, my mother is calling…"

"Hello mother, what do you want?"

"Well, hello to you too, Shelly, is that anyway to greet your mother?"

"No, ma'am, I'm just talking to Amy. She is in Boston.

"I know Shelly, you told me her whole Itinerary, every detail, including a PDF of her presentation. Lord knows how that girl puts up with you, good thing she studies brains."

"Yes, yes, mom. What's gonna on?"

"Well, Shelly, are you in a hurry?"

"A little, yes. She and I were… Talking…"

"Well, she and you is what I want to talk to you about. Now, I heard you been pestering her to move in with you. Now Shelly, you know that will lead to sin. The good book says…"

"We are not Sinning! I just want her to live with me. Besides. You got some nerve talking to me about sinning. "

'Don't you start with me, now son. We've been down this road."

"MOM! I caught you and some neerdowell canoodling on the couch! Naked sex mother!"

"What I do is my business. I'm your mother. What you do is my business. Now, you and Amy..."

"Mother, Amy and I are not sinning." His voice was wavering with the implied, NOT YET. Mary Cooper was no fool. She knew things were different for Sheldon since he returned from his trip.

"Shelly, you can't con a con man. I know somptin gonna on, now. You best be tellin me. " Mary Cooper actually would be thrilled if Sheldon was intimate with Amy, but under the sanctity of marriage. She never thought her little boy would ever grow up enough to like a girl, let alone lie to his mother about her. She had a strange soup of pride and worry mixed with hope.

"MMMAAAAAAAAAAAA! I don't want to talk about Amy and me now. Let me call you laaatttterrr…" Sheldon had a Doctorate in impatience with a master's whining.

"No Shelly Bean. You best be tellin' me right now, are you two sinnin'? I wont abide to sinnin', I don't care how old you are, I will take you over my knee. Now what's gonna on? She's been spending the night? You two share a bed?"

"Oh god." Sheldon held his head. _Will the nightmare ever end_? "Yes, we slept in the same bed, no we didn't sin. I still don't see how it is any business of yours what I do. You are the poster child for hypocrisy mother."

"Don't be sassing me, boy. I'll slap the taste out your mouth. Now, I know you love this girl, but before you go too far, you need to think about marriage. Now, I was thinking.."

"Mother, I am not having this conversation with you now. Good Night. " Sheldon hung up on his mother. He noticed Amy was still on the other line. He hit the call button to hearing her heavy breathing. She was sleep in the tub. "Amy?"

"OH, Sheldon. I'm sorry. I fell asleep." Amy's bath had turned cold and her bubbles were all popped. She was freezing now. The cool bath did the trick, but not the kind of trick she was hoping to have.

"I'm sorry Amy. My overly concerned mother called me and wouldn't let me off the phone."

Amy teeth were chattering as she got out the words, "Sheldon, I'm freezing. I am going to take a hot shower."

"Will you call me when you're out?"

"Alright."

As Sheldon hung up the phone, he only had about 5 seconds to stew in his disappointment before his phone rang with his mother's number again. "Yes, Mother."

Barking at him, "Did you, Sheldon Lee Cooper, just hang up on your mother? Or am I in some kind of crazy town?"

_OH, you're in crazy town alright_, "Yes mother I am sorry. I am very frustrated that you are commenting on my relationship with Amy. She is very important to me, and I will not have a conversation about our future together with anyone but her. Especially before I talk to her. So, if you will forgive me, I would like to get off the phone now. "

"Well, Shelly, you sound so grown up. I remember when you were just a scared boy, too freaked out to talk about girls. Now look at you."

"That was a long time ago, Ma."

"No, Sheldon, that was last spring. Not too long ago. You've grown up, boy. It's good. Just make sure you think of the lord in all things you do."

_Oh, man, that is that thing I want to think about_, "Yes mother. Now if you will excuse me."

"Good night Shelly.

"Night, Mom." _Phew! Now, no more interruptions. Amy should call any minute. _

Amy had her own problems concerning unwelcome, ill-timed phone calls. Within 2 minutes of her getting out of the shower, her phone rang. She thought it was Sheldon, so she answered it, "I am lying naked again on the bed."

A small female voice asked, "Amy? Why are you lying naked on the bed?"

"MOM? Why are you calling so late?" Amy was mortified. Even though her mother couldn't see her, she covered herself with a blanket.

"It's not that late, honey. Where are you?"

"Boston, I am doing a lecture tour." _God I hope she drops the subject of the naked bed… OH man…_

"Who were you expecting to call?" Amy thought, _no such luck. Think Fowler:_

"OH, um, Penny."

"PENNY? Are you giving into those lesbian fantasies of yours? Listen, one of the reasons I wanted you to date men was because I was worried you were going to switch teams. Now, if you are a lesbian, _there's nothing wrong with that_, but it is hard road. Now your cousin…"

"MOM! I am not a LESBIAN! GOD!"

"Well, honey, you seemed to…"

"MOM! Enough! I am with Sheldon. I told you that over Skype years ago."

"Yes, well, you can't con a conman. We both know that was a poorly veiled attempt to keep me off your back. I won't be surprised if he was gay. Listen, if you two have a marriage of convenience, that is not a good thing… Listen, your great Aunt Pauline.."

"Oh my god, MOM! Sheldon is not Gay! I am not a lesbian! We were just about to have phone sex, okay!"

"Honey, you don't have to lie to me. I am just thinking about the children. Now marriages of convenience are often rife with problems…"

"MOM! No one is getting married, no one is gay! I am hanging up now. Geez!" Amy was mortified. How can a simple phone go so wrong? She wrapped her in a thin hotel robe. It wasn't enough to cover her embarrassment. She was exhausted now, it was after midnight. She snuggled in the covers and called Sheldon.

"Hello."

"Hello. Sorry that took so long. It sounds like it was the night for mothers. Mine called me as well."

"OH, did she harass you as well? Mine did, AGAIN."

"Well, let me see… According to her, I'm a lesbian, you're gay and we should think of our children before we enter in a marriage of convenience."

"I'm not gay."

"I know that Sheldon, my mother's an idiot."

"No, I'm really not gay. Really." Sheldon was pretty adamant.

"I'm not a lesbian either, but facts seem to be fluid in a parental mind."

"Yes, according to my mother, we are sinning and going straight to hell."

"Well, if we're gonna anyway, we might as well have some fun."

"What do you have in mind?" He said with a sheepish grin.

Amy smirked and yawned, she tried to hide it, but exhaustion was flowing over her. "Well, I can't think of anything tonight, I'm too tired. I will leave the ideas to the creative one in this relationship. She yawned again, "I think the internet is back. Maybe I can say good night in person."

"That would be great. I am back in the apartment now. Call me when you can." Sheldon was already in his pajamas. He looked to the clock. It was 1 am in Boston. He should let her sleep. Besides, his mother killed his mood. Within 2 minutes Amy called back. "Hello Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Hello." Her eyes were droopy and she was wrapped up in a hotel blanket. He could tell she was wearing a robe and nothing else. Sheldon thought she looked so sweet, lying on her side, snuggled in her foreign bed. "I am sorry I am so tired."

"Never apologize for being tired. I should apologize for wasting our time with parental hogwash."

"Well, what can you do? Mom these days, huh?"

As Sheldon watched her arch her back in a overtly sexy yawn, he blurted out, "Amy, I'm really not gay."

"Sheldon, I know and when I get back, you can prove it over and over again. Don't worry."Amy pulled off her glasses, and put them on the nightstand. " Now, I better get some sleep. I wish you were here, but you would hate it. The tub is a claw foot."

"Ug, monster tub. I am glad you had a bath though. Hopefully, we can have our date tomorrow night, and nothing comes up again."

Amy was almost asleep, "That would be great… Tell me a story Sheldon, I love to hear your voice."

Sheldon lowered his voice and started, "A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…" As he relayed the first ten minutes of Episode 4, Amy was fast asleep. He heard her breathing heavy and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. Sheldon wasn't aware how long he watched her sleep, before she flipped off her blanket. She was wearing a hotel robe that had come undone.

Her breathing was heavy with deep sleep. She turned her body slightly so her back was on the bed, but her hips were on the side. Sheldon could see the curve of her breast peaking through her robe, down a narrow slit that showed her stomach and her light pink panty line. Amy turned a little and her robe fell open, reliving her half breast to him. He could make out her soft curve of her chest, her rose nipple that had tempted him before. Her neck and cheeks were lined with a faint hint of peach fuzz. She moaned slightly and turned on her side. Just then, her battery must have died, because the call was dropped.

"I am so not gay."

_**Author's notes: I really wanted to put in a comment here. Thanks so much for the reviews. It really puts a huge smile on my face every time I get a notice that you guys are reading my story. Thanks again!**_


	15. Face it sister, you're just Sari

_**Author's notes: Based on reviews, here is the chapter I promised. I tried to take into account all the responses. Also, if you haven't read Le Chatelier's principle, here is a snippet from it that will help you understand this chapter": **"SHELDON, there is no way you are going to find a man worthy of her! Do you remember when you got so unglued about Stuart?" Raj couldn't believe that Sheldon was even thinking of this._

_Howard knew something was up, Sheldon's jealousy was infamous. "Well, now wait a minute… Sheldon has a point. If we could find Sheldon for her, there's no telling what is out there. Let me have a go."_

_Howard grabbed Sheldon's laptop from him despite his protests. Howard did a quick internet search for single, Nobel laureates. "Well, what about this guy, single, attractive, lives in Boston… Didn't Amy go to Harvard? Oh, and he is on track to get a Nobel prize in what now, bio-chemistry? Well, my stars, Sheldon, you're right! There might be a match for Amy after all!" He hits the song on his Ipod again, "All the single ladies," started playing in apartment. Sheldon was twitching uncontrollable now, barely able to grab his laptop from Wolowtiz without throwing it across the room. "Howard, turn that damn hollering off." Howard, made a hasty retreat._

_As Sheldon walked back to his computer. "This guy? Please! Looks like one of those hippy types, with his windswept hair and hazel eyes and too many muscles. Bio-Chemistry? HA. Says here he owns a Biotech firm in Boston, fortune 500…And why should Amy be interested in some Corporate Yankee who steals from the desperate any time opportunity knocks? " Sheldon was fuming._

_**Currently**:_

_**Face it sister, you're just Sari you don't look this good..**_

Looking over the sky line of Boston as she rode past Beacon hill, Amy was nostalgic. She enjoyed Boston; the history, the food. The lack of parking was infamous, but luckily for her, she didn't have to drive the hell scape that was Boston's streets. Sunday through Monday was scheduled to be a brief lecture at Harvard and a meeting at MIT; the two universities are practically spitting distance from each other. Amy wore a Crimson red suit, in honor of her Alma Mater, Harvard. Hoping against hope she wouldn't run into Dr. Dowling at MIT, Amy steeled her nerves. Dowling was not in the biology field, so she might not have to run into her. At least she would have her new friend at her side: Dr. Gupta's wife, Pranjali Gupta. She was a brilliant woman whom Amy had grown quite fond of during the last week. Their drive over to Harvard, however, brought some unexpected news:

"I can't wait to get back to the hotel tonight, I really am looking forward to relaxing. Sheldon and I have a scheduled date over Skype."

"Oh, how are you going to that when we have that event?'

"What event?"

"We have that formal mixer at MIT tonight. It's a join event sponsored by Harvard and MIT. Some biochemistry guy is funding it. I heard he is the science world's number one bachelor."

"Formal? I don't have clothes for that! I have to go shopping for a dress. This is the first I've heard of it…" Amy was mortified. She couldn't show up in her lecture suit, as nice as it is.

"OH, Amy, you don't have time, you have to go straight to Harvard. I have some dresses. You can borrow mine. I have two from which you may choose. Don't worry, we are the same size. Womanly hips are the new sexy!"

"Yes, I agree." Dr. Gupta finally added to the conversation. He didn't look up from his lecture notes.

"Now, now Manish, don't be looking at other women's hips. You're sounding like Scottish Steve…" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek while he tapped her leg lovingly. Amy loved how the Gupta's were with each other. Both brilliant individuals who truly enjoyed supporting each other; their minds were constantly working out the latest problems or ideas. Dr. Gupta didn't have to ask for anything, his wife knew what he wanted. He did the same for her, and he was obviously completely crazy about her. It was if they could read each other's thoughts. They never lost their apparent love and attraction for each other, even after 35 years of marriage. Amy wondered if she and Sheldon could ever reach that level.

"Oh boy, I am lousy at schmoozing… I hope I don't have to talk to that many donors. " Amy was nervous. She was a brilliant lecturer, in fact, she was attracting quite a crowd at the events. They loved her passion, but she did not have the passion for "whoring for science" as Sheldon would put it, that she had to do at donor events. She had a long night in store. "I better break the news to Sheldon."

* * *

><p>"Sheldon, why can't I have any brownies? I know you made some! I have been on a diet for weeks! I need a fix! COME ON!"<p>

"No! Brownies are not for you, tubby. I made them for me. I don't share my brownies. Now shoo, off to your apartment. Since Amy canceled, we men are going are going to dominate the cut throat sport that is Wii Bowling. Go on now…"

Sheldon was not happy about missing their date night. Amy was apologetic, of course. In fact, she seemed quite nervous about the events of the evening. She only gave him a quick call to inform him of the bad news. Sheldon's mood dropped like the Times Square Ball at New Year's Eve. He really wanted a repeat of their latest activities. The three guys were there to cheer him up. They all wanted brownies too, but were too afraid of Sheldon to ask since they were walking on egg shells as it was with Amy cancelling.

"Fine! I will just suffer, ALONE, by myself. No fiancé, no brownies, no FUN!"

"OH get off the cross, sister, someone else needs the wood!" Sheldon hated whining, except his own.

"Urumph!" Penny stormed across the hall. _Stupid Selfish Sheldon. Why can't I have one brownie?!_

Across the hall, Penny was just about to settle into watching a cheesy reality show, when she got a phone call from Amy, "Hey Ames, what's up? Can you call stupid Selfish Sheldon and get him to give me some brownies? He's just mean!"

"Maybe in a minute, but Penny I need some help! I have this event in an hour and I have to wear a dress. Mrs. Gupta lent me some dresses, but I don't know which one is better. Can you go across the hall, ask Sheldon to get Skype up so I can show you? I am really freaking out over here!" Amy voice was squeaky, never a good sign.

"Never fear, Penny the fashionista is here. Just a mo." Penny went across the hall. She had no problem interrupting the guy's game if it meant upsetting brownie hording Sheldon.

"Sheldon! I need to use your screen."

"Oh, hell no! We are playing a game here, missy! We don't have time for your hootenanny or pitiful excuse of what you call entertainment." Sheldon was crossed armed and defiant.

"It's for Amy." Penny said flatly. That would get him.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Guys, get out. "

"Hold on, Amy says she wants Raj to stay." Penny was still on the phone with Amy

"Why Raj?" Sheldon voice rose with curiosity and pangs of jealousy he was trying desperately to hide.

"Yeah, what's wrong with us?" Leonard didn't like being left out. Howard was wondering too," Yeah, we want to stay, come on, Mom... Please!"

"She says she'll explain in a minute. Sheldon, get the Skype up."

Sheldon got the screen switched over, and rang Amy. She answered with a nervous smile. She was wearing a robe and her hair and makeup were done up like she was Snow White. She looked very good, but Sheldon never liked her with so much makeup. He loved natural Amy.

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler. You look_…" Say something nice Cooper_. "Frazzled." _Way to go Cooper… Nice…_

"Oh, I'm as nervous as… How do you say, a cat in a room of rocking chairs?"

"Yes, darling, that's it." His Texas accent was so thick sometimes when he talked to her. "What's gonna on, and what's Raj needed for?" Sheldon crossed his arms.

"Hello Amy! You look fantastic! Nice makeup job and your hair looks amazing." Raj was so good at compliments. Sheldon eyed him, jealous over his silver tongue.

"Raj, I don't want to make any assumptions, but do you happen to know how to wrap a Sari? I know you have a sister, so I thought you might…" Amy didn't like making generalizations about someone cultural background, but maybe Raj could help her.

"Well, as a matter of fact I do. I had to help my sister on numerous occasions." He didn't add that he also tried on his mother's Sari before. That was a different story. "Why, Amy what's going on?"

"This." Amy took off her robe. She was wearing a skin tight short tank top and matching skirt. Both clothing were a deep hunter green. Her mid-drift was showing and her tank top accentuated her large chest. Raj swallowed, but not as hard as Sheldon did.

Amy held up what looked like a bolt of beautiful hunter green silky fabric with gold accents. "Mrs. Gupta lent me a dress, but it is a Sari and I don't know how to put it on. She gave me one lesson, but then she had to go. I am really freaking out here. She gave me another dress too. It not a Sari. I don't know which is better. Can you help me?" Amy voice was shaking, she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, sweatheart, don't worry, it's easy… Sheldon, go get a sheet. I will show Amy with the sheet as a demo… Sheldon... SHELDON! Go get a sheet! God, is he even listening? So selfish…" Raj didn't notice that Sheldon was practically drooling over bare mid-drifted Amy Farrah Fowler while having _I dream of Jeanie_ fantasies.

As Sheldon's attention was pulled from the screen, he noticed that Leonard and Howard had not left the apartment. They were seated, passing popcorn back and forth, glued to The Amy Farrah Fowler Channel. "And you too, go on now. Amy doesn't need your gawking!"

"BBBBUUUUTTTT SHEELLLLDDDOOOONNNN!" The whined in unison.

"Y'all better get on outta here before I hog tie you! Shoo!" Sheldon shooed out the gawkers, then quickly retrieved a clean sheet and made haste back to the living room. Amy and Penny were discussing the sponsor.

"…yeah, some biochemistry big muckity muck. I think he has company. He's probably scamming for new recruits. Should be a droll evening."

Sheldon thought, _oh god, is that guy Wolowitz teased him about going to be there_? _I don't like this event..Not one little bit._ "Here Raj, cover her up good."

"Okay Amy, get the Sari and wrap it around your waist, good. Now you need to pleat it, about 6 or 7 times. Like this…" Raj was pleating the Sari, Amy was doing her best to follow. "Okay now, tuck it in. Now wrap it like this, around like this. Good. There, now pull this around… Good… Now there you are! Oh, Amy , you look beautiful. Now you can say, "Sari you don't look this good!" So did Raj, but no one noticed.

Amy did look beautiful. She looked like an Indian princess. Sheldon remembered meeting Raj's date a few years ago who looked exactly like a character from a story Sheldon had read as child. That evening, Sheldon had been awestruck to meet the living embodiment of Princess Penchiaji. Now, Amy was standing there, even more beautiful than the princess could ever be.

Sheldon whispered, "_Forgive me your highness, for I am but a monkey, and it is in my nature to climb. I did not mean to gaze upon you as you comb your hair_." He was in love all over again. Like the first time and last time. "Amy, you're stunning."

Penny turned and dropped her jaw at Sheldon, "Sheldon, you gave a compliment. Brownie batter must have hit your system. You do look stunning, Amy. You should wear that."

"I don't know, I feel weird wearing something from a culture that I don't belong to, it feels… wrong." Amy felt so awkward.

"Nonsense, you can wear whatever you want. It nice to have our culture honored. I don't feel weird wearing jeans, do I?" Raj was still wearing his sheet Sari, turning in a fashion model pose.

"I have another dress. Can I show you? It's not a Sari."

"Yes, go put it on." Penny looked over at Sheldon who was still starry eyed. "Boy, you got it bad. I heard you little monkey line. Sounds like Amy is more your kind of monkey princess. At least she actually works with them."

Sheldon never thought about that before: Amy as the monkey princess. She had the tiara, after all. His mother used to read him that book when he was sick and it gave him tremendous comfort. Sheldon fell in love with the character and the story. Now he had his own monkey princess who gave him comfort. The serendipity was overwhelming. His thoughts were interrupted when Amy returned to the screen.

Amy was wearing a long sleeved dark midnight blue flowing gown. It hugged her curves and dipped slightly in the front. As she walked, Sheldon could see it had a split up the leg to mid thigh. It was only slightly racy for him to see her wear, but at least she was covered. "Well, Penny what do you think of this dress? It's a little tight…"

"Holy crap on a cracker, that dress is amazing! Amy! You are rocking that figure girl! What do you think Raj?"

"Well… I am partial to the Sari, for obvious reasons." Raj was still admiring himself in the sheet, "I look so good in this! But back to Amy, that dress is nice. Sexy and conservative, just like you Amy!"

Sheldon thought, _that's what I was going to say… Damn Koothropali_! "Um, yes. Conservative."

"Well, you haven't seen the back…" Amy lifted her hair up and turned around revealing her bare back. The dress had a dramatic dip opening to the small of her back that opened to right above the curve of her rear. 3 inches lower, and she would be showing her backside. Sheldon had to seat back on his spot, ignoring Penny's whistle and Raj's Cat calls. He finally got out, "You definitely should wear the Sari."

"OH, hell no, Sheldon, that is the dress! Damn girl, they are gonna sop you up with a biscuit! That is smoking!"

"I don't want to be 'sopped up', I want to look classy. Do you think this dress is too... trampy?"

"Yes…" Sheldon said at the same time Raj and Penny said, "No."

"Sheldon! She doesn't look trampy! God! You're so jealy!" Penny was infuriated. Raj was too, "Sheldon! She looks amazing!"

"He's right, it's too much. I look like… Like…"

"Sex on a stick." Sheldon added.

"Exactly." Amy was so confused. She didn't want to wear the Sari, but this dress was out of her comfort zone. " Maybe I can wear a cardi…" Before she got out the words, Penny and Raj said, "NO CARDIGANS!"

"Look Amy, you wanted my opinion. Here it is: I would feel weird wearing a Sari. As beautiful as a Sari is, you're not Indian. It might feel like a costume. That dress is sexy, sure, but you don't have to wear it for very long. You go there, make some small talk, and leave, right?" Penny would have worn the dark blue dress in a second.

"Sheldon, what do you really think?" Amy green eyes were pleading for an answer. He had to shove down his jealousy, push away his worries and give Amy a real answer. She needed him, not his emotions.

"Amy, you look stunning in both outfits. Truly. I understand your reservations on the Sari. Wear that dress, the blue one. It is only revealing in the back, and you look… exquisite. "

Amy let a huge sigh, breathing out all of her anxiety with Sheldon's words. She smiled at him, loving him more. "Oh thank you Sheldon. I wish you were here tonight."

"You and me both, sister. At least I could stand behind you all night. Now go on now, show those Yankees how it's done." Sheldon knew Amy could handle herself. She was a lady; a lady can wear anything and show grace and Amy was grace in motion.

* * *

><p>3 hours later, with a drink in hand, Amy was as charming and classy as a incumbent Senator vying for campaign donations. Her lecture at Harvard that day was charismatic, thought provoking and it was the talk of the mixer. As Amy was chatting with a group of Harvard neuroscientists, a handsome blond haired man came up to her, eyeing her piercing hungry hazel eyes.<p>

"Dr. Fowler? I am Dr. Roger Farnsworth. A real pleasure to meet you." He reached out for her hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it.

"Farnsworth?… Oh, you're the sponsor! The biochemistry mogul. Nice to meet you. OH my." Amy was not used to men kissing her hand, or giving her come hither stares.

"I had to meet you. I saw your lecture at Harvard today. Electric! Dynamic! _Who knew_ neuroscience was such an exciting field?" He was dripping with fake charm; a man used to getting his way, anyway with anyone.

Amy answered flatly, "Well, I did actually…. My colleagues and I are mapping the neurological substrates that subserve global information processing, which is required for all cognitive reasoning, including scientific inquiry."

"I love it when a woman has passion! Especially for science." Roger was eyeing Amy with a lustful eye when another woman of science made an appearance.

"Well, hello Dr. Fowler. Fancy meeting you here. And who is your handsome friend?" Amy let out an exasperated sigh upon seeing the woman standing in front of her: Dr. Dowling. She was wearing a very low-cut Clorox white dress that was too tight for her. _Virgin white my ass, Dowling_. "How lovely to see you again, Dr. Dowling. This is Roger Farnsworth. The sponsor."

"Yes, nice to meet you… Now Amy, tell me again about your breakthrough with MicroRNA. I have a biochemistry background, I should be able to keep up with your line of research." Farnsworth was playing modest. He was on track to received a Nobel in Chemistry for his work. Amy knew this, and didn't give him an inch. Before Amy could comment on his obvious fake modesty, Dowling interrupted.

"Oh, Dr. Farnsworth, I have heard of _your_ work. It is leaps and bounds over Amy's. You're on track for the Nobel. Amy's work is…"

Farnsworth cut off the rude, obvious woman, "Dr. Fowler's work is leaps and bounds over most work in not only her field, but other's as well. If you would excuse me, I have been waiting to speak to her _alone_ all night." Farnsworth pulled Amy lightly away from the slack jawed and bitterly disappointed Dowling.

_"She's got a boyfriend, ya know!"_

Once away from the ears of the crowd, "So tell me Amy, how did you come upon neuroscience? A woman with your mind could have chosen any field and excelled." He was eyeing her now, like a wolf stalking his prey.

"The brain has always fascinated me. I want to know what makes people tick. Not the psychology, but the mechanics and inner workings of the human mind. I believe understanding it might one day helps humanity cultivate it, use it to reach our true potential." Amy was trying desperately to ignore his lustful gaze.

"I like knowing what makes people tick too. I would very much like to know what makes you're clock tick."

"My clock is set on California time. So Dr. Farnsworth, here recruiting for your business? I know you're in the habit of poaching scientists from Universities for your company. Any prospects?"

"I've got my eye on a special one right now. Tell me Dr. Fowler, what would it take for you to join me." He was licking his lips now.

"At your company?"

"Sure, let's start with that… And see how it goes…"

"Well, Dr. Farnsworth. It would take an alternate universe. One in which I don't have any compunction in selling my intellect to the highest bidder and forgo the sweet vixen of science for the commercial whore of venture capitalism. In that universe, I would be willing to sell out my scruples and morality for a paycheck. I can't fathom that universe, but fortunately my boyfriend, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper is a leading theoretical physicist at Cal-Tech and he might find a possible dimensional shift that would account for such an unlikely and unbelievable event. He's a genius, so it's possible. Next time we are in bed together, I will ask him. Now is you will excuse me, I see the president of MIT over there. I better say hello. Good evening." Amy walked away from a man who hasn't been rejected by a woman since he was a pimpled face teenager, and even then, he slept with her 6 months later. Farnsworth was not used to losing. It made him want Amy even more. Not just for his company, but for his bed. Who was this Sheldon Cooper who could keep such a fascinating and simulating woman? _He must be a romantic genius or a Sex god!_

* * *

><p>"Did you really say that to him?" Sheldon was grinning ear to ear. Amy had just called him on the way home from the event. It was late, but she knew Sheldon would be worried. The time difference helped her as well. It was after 12 in Boston, but only 9 in Pasadena.<p>

"Of Course I did." She didn't tell him about the "In bed together" comment, that was her own wishful thinking.

"I must say, Dr. Fowler, defending you honor, and putting corporate hacks in their place while referencing multi-verse and my genius is more exciting than quoting Sci Fi movies. I wish I could have seen the look on his face."

"Well, not as much as I wish you could have seen look on Dr. Dowling face when she was shut down."

"When is the world gonna learn not to mess with us, Amy?"

"It will be a never ending battle to combat ignorance, Dr. Cooper. The Cooper-Fowler team to fight global ignorance. A never ending battle."

Sheldon smiled sweetly, "I hope not, Dr. Fowler. Never ending."

"On a happy note, I get to keep the dress! Mrs. Gupta said I looked so good in it, she's giving it to me. And the Sari too! She is so sweet."

"Oh, really." Sheldon lowered his deep voice in the phone, " I would love to see you in that dress in person, Dr. Fowler."

"But Dr. Cooper, I thought you said I looked like Sex on a Stick?"

"Exactly."

"Oh My!"


	16. Cara Mia (My Face)

_**Cara Mia**_

Tuesday, Amy landed in New York after a quick jaunt from Boston. The tour was growing tiresome. She gave her lecture to a lackluster crowd of donors for SUNY. She had 15 minutes before she had to meet with a STEM outreach program sponsored by the Dominican Student Union at NYU. She decided to check on Sheldon. It would be the only time she could call him today, at least before tonight. She could tell his interest in her was growing, but still she was cautious. Sheldon Cooper was new to intimacy, new to flirting and new to being a good boyfriend. So far, however, he seemed to working on all three of these changes quite well. Amy wanted to keep the momentum. Getting home soon was her first priority.

"Good morning Amy Farrah Fowler. How were the raving Yankee masses today?"

"Good afternoon Sheldon. It was… Ok…. Giving the same lecture day after day to vacant eyed crowds is growing tiresome. Additionally, I miss my own bed and surroundings. I am looking forward to getting back to my routine and environment. I don't know how you did this for 4 months."

"Well it helps if you have complete rectal cranial episode."

"Sheldon, you didn't have your head up your ass, you were just figuring some things out."

"Well, to be away from you for that long, I must of had some kind of episode. Besides, after a successful cephalanalectomy and significant recuperation time with you, I have fully recovered!"

"You say the sweetest things! I love you Sheldon Cooper!"

"Right back at ya, darling. When will you be at your hotel tonight? Can you meet us at the Cheesecake factory on Skype tonight?"

"No, I have to go this event sponsored by the Dominican Student Union. At least I can talk to undergrads. I am getting sick of dealing with old rich and arrogant crowd. Undergrads are a refreshing break. They're so cute, with their wide eyes and hopeful stares."

"Hmm I find them to be vacant eyed and grossly under prepared for life, or my genius."

"Sheldon, you think that about everyone."

"True. Well, not you, but anyway. So what is the event?"

"Open panel discussion about bringing in more women involved in STEM. There is a mixer afterwards. I would get home till after 11."

"Science, Technology, Engineering and Medicine. Good idea. I am glad I don't have to do it though. I am lousy at that kind of thing. You should do well, I remember your talk to the mid-school girls that day you went to Disneyland."

"Yeah, I remember that day! Never did get my Snow White kiss." Amy was bitterly disappointed when Sheldon ignored her make over.

"Well, next time you get done up, don't put on so much war paint, and we can talk about it."

"Oh, really, was that it? Well, I won't wear too much. Tonight I don't have to dress up, something about comfortable attire. Sounds wonderful to me. "

"Well, I will be up, if you want to call and say goodnight. I am sorry we missed our date. Out of body Sheldon is bitterly disappointed. I've had to console him with brownies. It's has been torture."

"I hope he doesn't go into a sugar coma. Besides, I am still hoping for my date with Out of body Sheldon this week. He sure knows how to show a girl a good time!"

"Oh really? If I didn't know any better, I would think I'm getting jealous again."

"Maybe you can take some dating advice from him."

"Hey, he got those moves from me you know!"

"Well, I will have to see when I get back. This trip can't end soon enough. I am trying to finagle getting home earlier. No promises though. I have to go to North Caroline after this, to Duke. It supposed to be 95 degrees, 100 percent humidity. It will be like breathing under water."

"Well, I will help decrease you core body temperature, if needed."

"Actually Dr. Cooper, every time I talk to you, my core temperature rises by a few degrees. Strange phenomena."

"Oh, then I should cut off communication. .."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Bazinga. I couldn't do it even if wanted to, Amy. I've grown accustomed to your face."

"Are you quoting My Fair Lady?" Amy remembered the lyrics to the song. She couldn't believe Sheldon did.

Sheldon continued,

"You almost makes the day begin.

I've grown accustomed to the tune that,

You whistle night and noon.  
>Your smiles, Your frowns,<br>Your ups, Your downs  
>Are second nature to me now;<br>Like breathing out and breathing in."

"Oh, Sheldon. Quoting romantic musicals? If you were here, 'I would have you right here on this desk until you begged for mercy, twice.'"

Sheldon knew she was quoting _Sherlock_, they watched it together before, "I've never begged for mercy in my life."

"Twice."

"Oh lordy, we really need to have a movie marathon when you get home."

"Keep quoting movies I like, and you can have kind of marathon you want."

"Right back at ya, sister...I can't wait for you come home."

"Can't be soon enough. I better dash. I'll try and call tonight."

* * *

><p>Amy was surrounded by her horde of fresh eyed admires and groupies. The undergrads loved Amy, she was smart and kind, a little sassy and didn't put up with crap: Their kind of professor. The Dominican student union had sponsored the event and had a mixer afterwards including cocktails and dancing. Amy loved dancing, but she was not dressed for the demands of Salsa and Merengue dancing. The gaggle of girls brought her in the bathroom, making her try on a different skirt. Egging her on in Spanish and English:<p>

"Come on Dr. Fowler, you can't dance in a denim skirt, wear this!" Amy was handed a short turquoise layered chiffon skirt that hit her mid thigh.

"Te pones esta falda. Este es como el Salto de la Jalda. This skirt is like a waterfall, you'll look great. Come on Dr. Fowler! "

"Si, Vamos a bailar Salsa como las Boricuas. O Bachata como las de la Romana. Que vaina ponte esta falda."

"OH my, I don't think so. That is too much for me. You girls are so nice, I can just watch you."

"Oh, no Dr. Fowler. We know you got the moves under that sweater. Vamos a Bailar! Vale! You don't have to dance with anyone, you can just dance with us! Come on!" The wide eyed girls pleading eyes were too much for Amy. Ah peer pressure. She could tell these girls were not trying to tease her, or make her feel bad. They were genuine, sweet and just like having fun. They thought Amy needed to have some fun too, and they felt a bond with this woman who they admired.

"Okay, but only a few dances. I know a little bit how to Salsa, but what is Merengue, or Bachata?

"It can be a little slower. I think you'll like it. If you can Salsa, then no problema, Vamos!"

Amy wore her blouse and her new skirt. As she reentered the room, she heard the song lyrics, _"Suavemente, bésame  
>Que yo quiero sentir tus labios<br>Besándome otra vez"_

Amy couldn't help but move her hips. Her new friends were impressed with her moves. "See, Dr. Fowler, you got the moves. Let's go! This song is such a classic!"

"What does it mean?"

"Kiss me softly, I want to feel you lips. Kiss me again."

"HOO! Hot, I think I like Salsa dancing. I wish my boyfriend was here, he would cut up the rug, if I could get him on the floor. "

"Does he dance? He should take you! Dancing is great! Here, have a drink."

"What is it?"

"Rum and coke. Unless you want Presidente Beer?"

"Ug, no beer. One rum and coke, that's it! Translate more for me, I love this song."

4 Rum and cokes and 15 songs later, Amy Farrah Fowler was spent. She danced her tail off, and had a fabulous time. Her new young friends were sad to see her go, but she knew her limit. "Listen girls, I can't keep up with you young'ins. I need my beauty sleep. Besides, I promised my boyfriend I would call him."

"Let me take a picture of you, on your phone!" The girls took a video of Amy dancing one last dance. Her hair was flipped back and forth, her short skirt was showing her strong agile legs, bending to the beat. Her blouse was undone with her t-shirt showing. She was sweaty sexy but obviously having a good time. She was surrounded by a crowd of adoring girls, all dancing with her. It was only a 30 second video, but it summed up the evening; fun and hot. Kind of like Amy.

Her new young friend sent the video to Sheldon, who had finished the dinner with the guys, and was just getting ready for bed. The tag line of the video was, "_**Here is Dr. Fowler dancing. Don't tell her we sent this to you. PS we love her! Besos! **_

Sheldon smiled at Amy dancing. He knew she could dance, but it was nice to see her in full view. The skirt she was wearing was a little high cut for Sheldon, but he was thankful for it. He got an excellent view of her legs. Amy had incredible legs, very strong and muscular. Her new skirt and slight pumps were quite fetching. Sheldon remembered her in the Star Trek uniform; her strong thighs on display under a Starfleet blue, the best kind of blue in Sheldon's opinion. He couldn't wait to get to the legs session. Maybe they could switch tonight, and he could get a private dance from her.

* * *

><p>35 minutes later, after Amy had arrived at her hotel, she rang Sheldon on Skype. It was late for her, and she had one too many Cuba Libres. She was feeling randy so she decided to keep on her skirt, for now.<p>

"Hello Amy Farrah Fowler! Did you have fun this evening?"

"Hello Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. What a nice name… Shhhhheeeelllllddddooonnnn…" Amy breathed it out like she was feeling his large soft hands caress her body. Sheldon held the sound of her moaning his name in his memory so that he would access tonight as he lay awake, thinking of her.

"As a matter of fact I did. I danced, met a new group of girls, and had some Free Cubas! OH, and I have more gifted clothes! Look a new skirt. See."

Amy walked back from the camera, and gave a fast twirl. The skirt flared out to show she was wearing pink underwear. Amy was spinning now, and fell on the bed. "Wooh, I think my equilibrium is off. " She giggled.

"Amy, you be careful, I've had my share of Cuba Libre's. They can sneak up on you. Go get a glass of water, or you'll be hung over tomorrow. You know that alcohol causes dehydration is by blocking the creation of the hormone vasopressin."

Yeah yeah, Vasopressin tells the body to absorb water, so when too much alcohol is consumed, instead of taking in the liquid, the kidneys send it straight to the bladder instead. Also the other organs pull water from the brains ability causing headaches. BUT, I'd rather talk to you…." She saw his stern look and said, "God, you are so bossy. I LOVE IT! Hold on." Amy got a glass of water, and sat down. "Have I ever told you look like a sexy praying mantis?"

"Yes, every time you have alcohol. I take it there was an open bar?"

"Yes, but I didn't have too much. I think I had 4 drinks over 3 hours. I am just in a good mood. I went Merengue dancing! We should do that when I get back. I bet you would be great with your Cotillion training, and your long legs and your sleek torso." Amy was dreamy eyed staring at Sheldon like he was pop star and she was his groupie. _Does he see me staring at him like a chocolate pie I'd like to devour? Probably! Too drunk to care! _

"I don't know how to Merenque. What is that?"

"I'll show you.." Amy turned on her Iphone, found Suavemente by Elvis Crespo. She pushed the furniture of the way, backed away from the camera. She was wearing her blouse over a tight t-shirt and her new flared skirt. She started unbuttoning her blouse, " Want to join me? You could dance there and I can dance here."

"Oh, no, I will just watch you. "

"Then I will just dance with Out of body Sheldon. He is really light on his feet. Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Sheldon sat back, he had a perfect full view of Amy.

First thing she did, was give Sheldon that stare. The green piercing eyes of the Emerald Vixen. She hit play and slowly pulled off her glasses as she started to move her hips. She reached out to an imaginary hand, who pulled her into a twist. Then as the horn started, she slowly pulled off her blouse. "Oh Sheldon, this isn't the time or place, control yourself." She threw a wink at real Sheldon and threw the garment on the bed.

"My out of body self is a cad, I have to warn you."

"Oh, I know, he and I have had numerous talks while I've been away. He's quite good with his hands, though. Now, back to the lesson. Okay, you have to move your hips like this."

"Uh um… Okay." Sheldon was enthralled. He didn't know if watching her waist move was more exciting or her hips. Luckily, he could see both perfectly.

"Then you need to move your leg forward, then back. Now this one, forward, then back." Amy then turned around and repeated it. Each time she moved her leg forward, she pushed her hip out. Her short skirt was riding up her hip as was her shirt. Her arms were bent at the sides and holding onto an imaginary hand. As she danced, she subconsciously was rubbing her stomach, pulling her shirt up more. Sheldon's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

Amy started to sing with the song, "Besame."

"Ummm, what does that mean?"

"I'll try and remember, the girls told me. She waited for a part she knew. "Kiss me… That's it" Amy twirled back to face him.

"Kiss me one more time." She turned to the side and looked at him.  
>"Kiss me softly, without haste." She licked her lips, and turned again.<p>

_…dame un beso bien profundo, que me llegue al alma_ "Give me a deep kiss, that will reach my soul."

…_dame un beso más, que en mi boca cabe_ Amy turned to the back, and turned around to look at him over her shoulder.  
>"Give me just one more kiss, that will end at my mouth." Amy ran her finger over her lip, slowly.<p>

"_End_ at my mouth? Pray tell, where did it start?" Sheldon was panting by now, transfixed by Amy hips and wet lips.

"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of places a kiss could start, Dr. Cooper. Use your imagination." Amy winked at him. The song was almost over. A Few more lines.

…_acércate, acércate no tengas miedo_ "Come closer, come closer, don't be afraid." Amy translated the lyrics as she moved closer to the screen. Sheldon had moved in as well. Just as the song ended, Amy bent down to the camera. "Are you sure you don't want to dance with me?"

"Oh, I'm sure, but I will, just not now. I like watching you dance."

"Well, when I get back. I will take you up on that." She winked and sat down. Her legs were killing her. The alcohol was slowly wearing off. She bent down to massage her calves.

"Amy, you are wonderful dancer."

"Thank you Sheldon! If I remember, you are not too bad yourself. I wish I remembered more from that night than just the Korean Business man's card..." Amy looked saddened from the lack of the memory; as if she was robbed of something precious. She was deep in her memory palace, trying to dust off the recollection of her night she first kissed Sheldon. She unconsciously touched her lips, trying to pull it out, but she couldn't. She didn't remember it. Even her current inebriated state couldn't help her.

He did, however, every detail. That first kiss started a spark in him that he tried to ignore; the small spark that lit a flame which turned into a raging fire deep in Sheldon Cooper's heart. He fought the spark every step of the way, putting it out with a flood of dismissive comments, and buckets of callous gestures. He didn't want to fall in love with Amy Farrah Fowler. He didn't want to need her so much. He didn't want to feel the burning of arousal, the warmth of her touch, or the fire in his soul. It was too late. Sheldon Cooper was a roaring inferno. Even though he had a perfect memory, he couldn't remember why he was that foolish man he used to be; the one that rejected her.

"Well, I will remember for both of us."

"Oh Sheldon, I don't know which is sexier, your memory or your blue eyes…" Amy was yawning now. "It's a toss up. A conundrum. A mystery wrapped in an enigma…" She yawned again.

"Amy, you're falling asleep. You should go to bed."

"I don't wanna!"

In an authoritarian tone, mixed with a playful tease, Sheldon scolded Amy, "Aaammmmyy! You need to sleep. Drink that water and get in bed. Don't make me have Out of body Sheldon give you a spanking."

"Oh, I would love that! Better do what I am told. Huh, Sheldon Cooper getting me to bed, who would have thought? Okay." Amy was too tired and slightly drunk to care about protocol, or the fact that Sheldon was watching her.

She unfastened her bra behind her back, pulled it off with ease. Her breast lightly bounced as she manipulated the bra off her body. She then pulled off her skirt and gave a full body stretch, arms together over her head. As she stretched, Sheldon could see her legs now up to her pink underwear and her bare stomach to her thin t-shirt that was pulled away from her body by her breast alone He let out an small whimper as she plopped into bed, covering herself.

She was half asleep before she remembered Sheldon was still watching her, glassy eyed. "OH, you're still here. I guess I had one too many Cuba Libres, I really can't handle my liquor...Sorry for the show."

"Really, no trouble. _**Really**_." _Still not gay, by the way..._

Amy said with a closed eye yawn, "Okay, high school Spanish, let see if I can use you again: Besos, Señor Cooper. Pardona me. Yo soy cansado… Buenas Noches mi amor!"

"Sweet dreams Amy."

Sheldon slowly closed his laptop and put his fingers across his lips as he remembered Amy translation, "Dame un beso más, que en mi boca cabe… Give me just one more kiss that will end at my mouth."


	17. Third Leg

_**Third Leg**_

Amy woke up feeling like a tuba was playing music in her head. She was a little fuzzy on the details of last night after she got home from the dance. Sheldon had already texted her in the morning.

**S-GOOD MORNING DR. FOWLER**

**A- Sheldon, Don't shout! That is mean.**

**S- How's the Velsalgia**

**A- Not bad. Thanks for reminding me to drink water. I'm off to Raleigh, I'll call you tonight. Thanks for being patient with me last night.**

**S- There was no patience involved. You were a delight, as always. Talk you tonight.**

She had a full day of traveling again and she dreaded going to North Carolina. UNC was a fabulous University, and the people were probably pleasant enough, but she really hated humidity. As she packed her things and cleared up the room, she received a phone call from the Front desk:

"Ms. Fowler?"

"Dr. Fowler."

"Yes, forgive me. Your car is here."

"I didn't order a car."

"There's a man here who says he has a car for you."

"I'll be right there." _Could it be Sheldon? Did he hop a red-eye to meet her?_ Amy didn't want to get her hopes up, but nonetheless, she rushed down the hall and frantically hit the elevator button.

Her smiling face was immediately erased when she saw Dr. Farnsworth standing in the lobby.

"Dr. Fowler. I hope you had a pleasant rest. I am here to take you to your next stop."

"Farnsworth, how in the hell did you find me?"

"President Siebert told me. He's well aware of my admiration of your work. I'm very impressed with Cal-tech's recent Neuroscience acquisition, and Siebert and I have had lovely conversation concerning his needs for additional funding. I think I need to take a trip at West some time and see your lab. Siebert has been more than happy to allow me to accompany you on your journey to UNC. Shall we?"

"Siebert, that bastard. Sold me out like a common whore. You better cool it, pally. I'm not going anywhere with you. I have a plane ticket, everything is arranged.

"Oh, my private jet will take you to UNC. Your ticket has been cancelled."

"You can't do that!"

"I didn't, Siebert did. Come on, Dr. Fowler, it won't be that bad. You will see, I'm a nice guy! I just want to fund your research. Nothing more… Yet…"

"Why do I feel like a leg of lamb at a lion's convention?"

"Oh, I don't bite, much… Let's go this way Dr. Fowler.

Amy threw her bags at the arrogant man who had _bought_ her from her University masters. Farnsworth barely caught the suitcase, and smiled at her while he suffered through carrying them to the limo. As soon as they were outside the hotel lobby, he dropped the gentlemanly act, and motioned to his driver to pick up the bags. Amy threw open the limo door and slammed it before Farnsworth could get inside, making him go around to the other door. She had already called Sheldon before Farnsworth could enter the car.

_Yes… He's here. No Sheldon, I will handle it. "Hornswoggled" is exactly the term I would use. I'll deal with Siebert when I see him." _Amy was looking at Farnsworth now, continuing his conversation with Sheldon_, "I'm getting Vorarephilic eyes...I'll open it myself… Yes, I am good with knife... You should know… Hoo! You're right, you get a different one… __No I don't have to go, I'm not busy__."_

Amy gave Farnsworth a death stare. He was fuming. The entire reason for him to get her in the limo was ruined by this sexy call to her boyfriend. The biochemist tried to interrupt her, but Amy simply held up her hand to him, looking away.

" _Of course you would… Oh, yes… Oh that's brilliant. Oh my… OH tell me more... Can you account for the increase in heat… I know you can! You always compensate for that in your calculations…oh yes, yes I do…"_

Farnsworth was getting turned on just listening to Amy talk to Sheldon. He felt like he was listening in on some kinky science phone sex line. It should have deterred the CEO, but he wanted her even more. He tried to interrupt again, but Amy held up a finger to him, wagging it back and forth, dismissing him further.

"_You have? I have to taste it… Oh, Dr. Cooper I would love that… Oh, I would love do that as well... Well, I can't describe that right now, but yes, it is pink. I'll show you later… I like it whipped…Oh that's , but its so slippery …I like it messy…You have to let me taste it… Please I want to lick it off too…Oh drat, I'm here at the airport. I will call you tonight from my hotel in Raleigh. Yes, on Skype… I can wear that…I will have to find the boots…Yes, I remember…if you want me to… Okay, anything you say, you're the boss. No sir…. Yes sir… Yes… Oh yes, you can it hold over me… Me too. Bye."_

Amy turned her head immediately and ignored the CEO, she was ready to jump out the moving limo. Once it stopped, Farnsworth had the driver lock the doors. "Dr. Fowler, interesting conversation you had. Tell me, what is Vorarephlellic eyes?"

"Look it up, I'm not your personal Wikipedia. Now let me out. I'm not a fan of being kidnapped."

"You're not being kidnapped, you're my guest. Now, let's board the plane. _Oh, and Dr. Fowler. Sorry, no phones."_

* * *

><p>Back at Cal-tech Sheldon was enjoying lunch with his friends discussing a party Stuart wanted to have for when Amy came back.<p>

"Stuart thinks it should be a costume party, I agree."

"Sheldon, you hate parties and Stuart! What's with you?"

"Well, I love costume parties. I just have to convince Amy to dress up. She used to hate costumes,but she is warming up to the idea."

"A little dress up is always fun in the bedroom. If you get her to wear that Nurse Chapel Uniform, you can finally work on Pon Farr with Amy."

"First of all, what Amy wears in none of your concern. Secondly, no one will talk about Pon Farr anything with Amy Farrah Fowler… Third, do you think she would wear that? That would be perfect!"

"Speak of the devil, I wonder why she is calling now, it's not her usual time. Hello Amy Farrah Fowler, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected call?...Is that corporate Yankee listening to you?... I'll kill him. Okay, I don't like you being Hornswoggled. This Siebert's fault you know…Is he looking at you with sexual arousal wanting to devour you?...I need open up a can of Whoop Ass on him…You're good with knife, you could take him out, ya know…Or give him a death stare…That's not the stare I get remember?...Do you need to deal with this infidel?... Good…Well, I've been working on my latest theory, I've made some breakthroughs, but I knew I would…I used my work on the graphene as a model…Then applied the high spin gravity compensation…It worked in 3 dimensions…But there is a problem with the phase variance…I can always compensate for a increase in heat… You know that personally… Speaking of heat, I have perfected the perfect brownie recipe…I will make you some upon your return…Penny is begging me to make a cake…What's your favorite frosting color, pink right? Can you describe it?... also do you like butter cream or whipped cream?...I'm partial to butter…Slippery? Oh you're remembering the pan, yes well, this would be in the frosting… Not too messy…Cake batter is yummy… sometimes I just eat it straight off the spoon…too bad…Can I call you later on Skype?...Oh Stuart is having a costume party, do you want to wear your Nurse Chapel outfit? I can go as Spock…I think they are in your closet…Or you can let me find you another costume…I like being the costume boss…You won't mind what I pick?...Even if it is Sci Fi?...Okay, I'm holding you to that…Alright, I'll let you go, I miss you, Bye…

The three men were listening to the banal conversation, "God, Sheldon, you have the most boring conversations with Amy. You need to spice it up a little. Put some sexy innuendos in there. Anyone listening to you would think you were talking to your mother…"

"I don't need to spice anything up. Amy and I taste just fine."

All three men dropped their forks and looked at Sheldon, who just realized what he said. "If you will excuse me, I need to work and not waste my time bantering back and forth with the likes of you three."

The guys watched Sheldon walk away in a huff. "That guy will never get laid. He wouldn't know what to do it if she lying naked in front of him."

"I don't know, guys… Sheldon is changing, it's slow change, but we had an interesting conversation. He says he not opposed to a physical relationship anymore. "

"For Sheldon, that practically admitting he's a sex addict."

* * *

><p>The private plane Farnsworth owned was posh. Burl wood accents, caramel leather seats, and a full stocked bar. His pilot was a gorgeous brunette named Sandy who seemed to have more duties than simple taxi driver.<p>

"This is Sandy, the pilot. Sandy's great, thanks darling." Farnsworth smacked her on the ass as she went to ready the plane for take off. " She's even been teaching me how to fly. I love a woman who can teach me things. See, I have no trouble hiring women for non-traditional roles. If you were to work for me, I would put you in charge of the entire department."

"First of all, I am in charge of my department, on my own, by my own merits. Secondly, I don't need your hand outs, and third, pointing out how you are Mr. Equality while parading around your scantily clad minions is the definition of misogyny. I won't be part of your Haram, Farnsworth. You're wasting fuel on this trip. We're in the middle of energy crisis, ya know."

"Oh, I can afford it."

"Just because you can afford something, doesn't mean you should spend it. It the fallacy of consumption. Now, when do we land?"

"About an hour and half. Plenty of time to talk."

"I think not." Amy got her earphones out and turned on her laptop. She wanted to watch an Episode of Star Trek to better prepare for her costume party with Sheldon. Farnsworth had other ideas. He wrote something on a piece of paper and handed to her. Amy unfolded the paper, and looked a string of six numbers. "What is this?"

"You're starting salary."

"HA!"

"A month."

Even the monthly starting salary was more than Amy made all last year. "Does Siebert know the only reason you wanted to spend time with me was to steal me from Cal-tech."

"That's not the only reason. You're a fascinating woman, Amy. You have so much passion. I can tell. You're like a diamond in the rough, with a sexual energy just waiting to be popped like a champagne cork."

"My sexual energy is none of your concern. Tired clichés aside, the only popping will be done by my boyfriend. As to your diamond in the rough comment; the thing I love about Sheldon is that he doesn't see me as someone who needs to fixed, or cut to shape to be a prize wore on his arm. He loves me for who I am, quirks and all. Now, let me be perfectly clear, so you will quit wasting both our time: No amount of money will persuade me to work for you. No amount of begging will persuade me to sleep with you. I really don't see what left. So donate to Cal-Tech or not. It's really none of my concern. "

"OH, it would be if I told Siebert you weren't cooperative with me. I am sure he would not like to hear that about his latest acquisition." Farnsworth had poured himself and Amy a stiff drink of an over priced scotch. She pushed it away.

"Siebert didn't choose me, I chose Cal-tech. If he fires me because I wouldn't spread my legs to curry favor with you, then so be it. My cousin is an excellent employment lawyer. "

"I have a staff of 50 lawyers."

"Bully for you. Have you ever been told you over compensate for your obvious lack of confidence? Men with less than adequate genitals often do, especially length. I see you have that problem as evidence by your flashy wardrobe, your lavish life style and a propensity to attract loose woman whose only interest in you is your pocket book. You can always tell by the hands. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Farnsworth looked red, turned away from Amy, putting his hands in his pockets. It was quiet ride to Raleigh.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Amy called Sheldon.<p>

"Did you really tell him he had a small penis?"

"Yes I did, which is obvious by the way."

"How do you know?"

"Well, obvious overcompensation. Coupled with the hands. You can always tell by the hands." Amy smirked, Sheldon was looking at his hands now.

"Sheldon, you have very large hands. Also, they seem quite agile."

"Yes, years of video games have honed by skills. I am a fast typist too. Wait, why is agility important?"

"I'll show you later. I can't believe I had to spend the day with that lecherous horn dog. I am sorry we missed out on our date. It is so late. I should let you go to bed."

"Oh no little lady, I'm not going anywhere. You do look tired though. Amy, you're rubbing your legs? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am just sore. I am not used to dancing so much from last night coupled with the day from hell. Also, I wore these pumps!" Amy pulled off her pumps and threw them across the room.

"If you weren't being held against your will and forced to go on this tour, I bet we would be starting the back session by now. If not further. Boy, Siebert really chaps my britches. When I see him.."

"Sheldon! Don't worry. We will start again as soon as I come back. Let's just agree we are starting the leg session now. "

"Agreed. Too bad you're there, I could give you a leg massage."

"We could start now, you can talk me through it. Or out of body Sheldon could. He is a master with his hands."

"Oh, is he now? Well…" Sheldon noticed she was still wincing. "First thing you should do it soak your feet. Go run a hot bath with lots of bubbles. Do you have any Epsom salt?"

"No, Sheldon, I didn't pack Epsom salt."

"You didn't read any my suggested list for travel toiletries, did you?" Sheldon crossed his arms, rejected.

"Sheldon! Your list was 3 pages long! There is only so much I can take with me. Next time I go on a trip, you pack for me!" She made her way to the bath and started the hot water. She had long since taken off her suit jacket and tights; leaving only her sleeveless shell and skirt. She had her feet dangling in the tub while the phone was propped up on a towel on the back of the toilet. Her voice was echoing now.

"Most of your things are at that Glendale rattrap. If you were living here, I could pack easily for you. "

"That "Glendale rattrap" is my apartment. You never seemed to criticize it before?"

"Well, this apartment is better. You old place is too small, the kitchen is a postage stamp. The bathroom is the size of a closet, the closet is the size of a cabinet. Your bed barely fits in there. Not to mention how far it is from Cal-tech. 7.6 miles! Think of the gas you would save! Let me think, if you drive an average of 7.6 times 6 days, both ways.. Add in for the construction. Oh, your tendency to ride the clutch…"

"Sheldon! I don't ride the clutch! How would you know, you don't drive? Besides, I know you want me to live with you, but don't you think it is too soon? We are just starting to get more…"

"More what?"

"Intimate. Wouldn't you feel a lot of pressure? I mean, I would be there constantly. You would get sick of me, then we would get into fights, then you would run away again…" Amy's shaking voice couldn't hold back her fears. They were reverberating in her throat, amplified by the tile walled bathroom.

"Amy, I will never get sick of you and I can't run from you. I want you to live with me. Please think about it. I know you are afraid, but I am not and that should count for something." Sheldon added the last sentence in a softer, sweeter tone, "I want to be with you… Forever."

"Oh, Sheldon that is so….AHHH!" Sheldon saw Amy slip out of frame and a huge splash sound. "Oh Man!" A few seconds later a soaked Amy Farrah Fowler appeared on his screen. He had to laugh.

"Having troubles in the bath, I take it?" His snickers were turning into full laughs as Amy soaked head and clothes were making hard dripping sounds on the floor.

"Yes, I am having troubles. OH man! So much for just soaking my feet."

"Well, Porkus Maximus then."

"Go, whole hog, got it! Hold on." Amy went out of frame and started peeling off her wet clothes. Fortunately for Sheldon, the angle of the phone showed him the reflection in the mirror. By the time an unaware Amy was done stripping, Sheldon had seen her completely naked. She covered herself with small hand towel and moved the phone so it would be angled to the tub. She sank down into the bubbles completely unaware her efforts to maintain vanity were in vain. Sheldon had stopped laughing about 3 minutes ago.

"Okay, I am better. Now I am wet because I want to be, not forced on me by slippery surfaces."

"Oh, yes, slippery surfaces tend to get you wet… Um. I mean.. Is that better?"

"Oh, yes very much so. Except, I think I hit my leg on the faucet." Amy pulled her leg out of the blanket of bubbles and braced it against the tile wall to get a better look at it. "No, it's just sore from dancing."

The bubbles were dripping off Amy's leg, gliding down her thigh back into the bubble blanket." So what were we talking about? Oh, yes me moving in. You know Sheldon? It might be… Sheldon? Did I lose you?"

"Ummm, no… yes…What? What are you saying? Oh yes, you should move in. Like as soon as you get back. You know I have a bigger tub than you, by the way?"

"Glendale's tub is fine, Sheldon. I use it all the time."

"Our tub at Los Robles is big enough for two. Just ask Leonard and Priya. Well, wait, don't ask Priya that would be awkward. Anyway it's big."

Amy dropped her towel she was using on her arms and stared at Sheldon through the screen. His eyes weren't focused on her face. He probably didn't realize what he was implying. Amy did. "Big enough for two? I doubt it. We should test that theory. Hmmm. Any ideas?" Amy lifted her other leg out of water and dipped her head back rubbing the washcloth down her chest.

A very distracted Sheldon answered, "Ummm… We could…. Put …. We could measure the buoyancy… Water level… Hydro… So when are you coming back?"

"Not soon enough." Amy slid her legs down below the water line and shift herself to the side. Her body was submerged, but her hip was out of the water. She was leaning on the side of the tub, staring at Sheldon's eyes. He was angled into the camera, his hand on his splayed across his jaw. His stubble was showing. "Sheldon, why don't you take a bath at the same time as me? It will be like we are there together. "

"I'd rather watch you. Besides, I don't want to get my laptop wet."

"Okay… hmm. Here's an idea: We can pretend. You could get your hair wet, and take off your shirt, so I can pretend you're in the bath with me…" She took a chance that maybe she could see Sheldon's chest. She had never seen him without a shirt, even when she measured his suspicious mole, he just pulled his shirt to the side. She has seen his legs plenty. His attempt at humor and dropping his pants was hysterical, but not sexual. She was doing a litmus test on their intimacy level. As always, she left it up to him.

"Hmm, like role playing? Okay! Hold on." Sheldon left the screen, went to the bath, took off his pajama top and under shirt, and put water in his hair. For added effect, he wrapped a towel around his chest, and returned to the screen.

"Tada!"

Amy was shocked. Sheldon black hair was pushed back, and tiny drops of water were trailing down his face. His shoulders were round, and pale. Not feeble, but not bulging either. They were sleek and soft but definitely strong. His thin frame highlighted his clavicles and ribs, but he was muscular. He had a smattering of chest hair peaking out of his towel that was tauntingly blocking Amy's view. "That's cheating! You better drop that towel!"

He quickly added, "Only if you drop yours." Amy was wearing her wet hand towel as a shirt over her chest, it was glued to her chest.

"Alright" She dipped in the water and threw the towel on the floor."How's that?"

"Vixen. That's not fair."

"You have to be specific, being vague is not the way to get what you want."

"And what do I want?"

"I wish I knew. I know what I want. But it will have to wait."

"Sheldon dropped his towel. "There, now it's like I am in the bath with you. Don't hog the soap."

Amy stared at Sheldon like the Rosetta Stone, trying to translate his facial expressions. Was he embarrassed or excited? He was definitely sexy, she knew that. "Sheldon, with your hair all pulled back, you look like Superman. Wow, you really have a beautiful body. You have amazing clavicles and shoulders." Before she could stop herself, the next words came out of her mouth, "I should have added chest area to the sessions."

"I think that would have been more beneficial for me than you."

"Oh, right. Hmm. Should have thought that through." She subconsciously covered her chest with the arms.

"No one says we can't add sections, ya know?"

"Why Dr. Cooper, what areas do you have in mind?"

"Well, any area that we would be nervous to touch. Which, given my history, is everywhere."

"Everywhere! Oh my. Well, whatever you chose, I will follow. Just say the word. I hope our sessions will help you relieve any tension you have concerning me touching you. I hope you are comfortable."

"Oh, they have. I am much more comfortable now. Except this untimely and tedious trip of yours. It's an unwelcome disruption to our activities. I don't like having my schedule interrupted, especially since they are treating you so poorly." Sheldon was getting upset, his ears were turning red thinking how Amy was being paraded out like a trained monkey.

"You seem really tense. Don't worry, I can handle it. You really should take a real bath with me. It's great way to relieve tension. Of course there are other ways, but I would think you would like baths?"

"I don't like baths, it kind of like swimming too many germs floating. Yuck. I love showers." Sheldon was watching the bubble slowly pop around Amy's chest. "What other ways are there to relieve tension?"

"Well, there is mediation, massage, visualization, and of course, masturbation is supposed to be a tension reliever."

Sheldon shifted in seat at the words masturbation coming off Amy's lips. She was always so blunt and he loved that about her. He could talk to her about anything, any subject and she would reply. Sheldon was the modest one, but he was working it.

"I am no stranger to mediation, Kolinahr is Vulcan mediation to calm the mind and control emotions. I am a master." Sheldon thought he needed a session right now to control his raging emotion of lust.

Sheldon added, "You are pretty good at massage. I remember how you helped my sore neck."

"Yes, I do have an uncanny knowledge of the central nervous system. I should do that for you in person when we get to our back session. We have to get through legs first."

"I look forward to it. Until then, maybe I should do visualizing, that was next on your list." Sheldon was watching Amy stroke her hip with her wash cloth. She then turned on her stomach. He could barely see over the tub her buttocks covered in bubbles, sticking out of the water. He lifted his head, as if a different angle could get him a better view before he realized he was watching a fixed camera angle. _Brilliant Cooper, you cant see anything. Vixen._

"What would you visualize?" Amy had lifted her torso slightly out of the water. Sheldon could see her cleavage, slippery and clad in a smattering of bubbles that were quickly popping. Sheldon thought_, I would visualize_ _what I am seeing right now, without that damn tub so high. _Instead he said,"Oh, I would think about getting a Nobel Prize, trains, brownies, bubbles, um. You know. Stuff." Sheldon was shifting a little in seat.

Amy lifted her arm and washed it slowly as she said, "Well, if you're really stressed, you could combine all four. That would take care of any tension you have."

"All four? OH. Right. Well. That's a whole other topic." He watched her wash her neck again. She was on her back again, her legs braced on the walls of the shower, he body completely submerged. "Do you, um, try all four things to relive your stress?"

"Yes. Some things more than others."

"Like what?"

"Well, I am no good at mediation, I end up falling asleep. It is hard to give yourself a massage despite my expertise, and when I do visualizations, I end up at the last thing anyway." Amy wasn't looking at Sheldon's reaction. She couldn't see his mind working over what she had implied.

"Oh! Well, what do you visualize?"

Amy turned on her side again, leaning over the tub, practically exposing herself, but not quite. She gave Sheldon her Emerald Vixen Stare and softly said, "_You. I think about you__._"

_Oh lordy…_

"What kind of things do you visualize about me?"

"Well, I don't know how much detail I should give."

"Don't be vague, Dr. Fowler, that is not the way to get what you want."

"Well, I think about us on the couch. I say something brilliant and you lean over and start with a small kiss, than it gets more intense. You're kissing me with your tongue, your hands are touching my face, my neck." Amy was mirroring her actions on her face while telling Sheldon her visualization.

"Next you start pulling off my sweater, then my shirts till I am only wearing my bra. I pull off your shirt and start kissing your neck and chest. You lean back on the couch and allow me to kiss you down your stomach. I pull off my skirt while continuing to kiss your skin. "

Sheldon had touched his stomach now, while hearing Amy's words. "I would think it would be better if you were on your back. Wouldn't you prefer if I was kissing your chest, your skin."

"Yes, I am getting to that. After I take off my skirt, I am only wearing my bra and panties. You pull me up on your lap and kiss me again. I arch my neck back and you devour my chest. You reach around my back and undo my bra with you nimble agile fingers." Amy winked at Sheldon whose dark eyes were burrowing through her. "Does it come off easily?"

"Yes, you pull it off of me while taking my breast into your mouth, teasing me with your tongue and teeth."

"Teeth?"

"Yes, in my visualization, I like things a little rough. By this time, you have moved me to the couch, lying on me. I can feel your skin against mine. I can smell your musky scent as you rub against me. You continue to caress my chest with your tongue while you move your hands to my hips and pull off my panties."

"In this visualization, am I still wearing my pants?"

"Yes, I'm getting to that. After you take off my panties, you start using your hand on me; touching me, exploring me, feeling how excited I am, how wet. Suddenly, you stop."

"STOP? Why?"

"Well, you stand up."

"WHY?!"

"You don't say."

"That seems dramatically out of character."

"Yes, I thought so too."

"I don't like myself in this visualization."

"Well, you get better, because then, you pull my hands to your pants. I am supposed to take them off. I undo you belt and button. I slowly pull off your pants. You tell me to hurry up."

"I would, yes."

"You're kind of domineering. I then trace my hand over your underwear." Sheldon was doing this himself, hoping Amy didn't notice. She was too busy concentrating on her story, trying not to touch herself in view of Sheldon.

"Didn't you say I told you to hurry up?"

"Oh you're right you did. I pull off your underwear and finally able to see you in all your glory in front of me. I am seated on the couch and you're standing directly in front of me. I use my hand and rub up your thigh and start caressing you. Softly at first, feeling every full inch of you."

"I'm not embarrassed by this?"

"OH, no, not at all. You have nothing, and I mean NOTHING to be embarrassed about. No need for compensation on your part. You like showing yourself to me. As a matter of fact, you show me how you like to be touched. You hold yourself with one hand and my head with another. I lick my lips and then…"

Amy phone beeped at her. "Looks like that is all for tonight. My phone is about to die. Good night Sheldon Cooper. Sleep well and dream of floating Nobel's dancing over your head!"

Sheldon waved because he couldn't find the words "good bye" in his mind.

"I think I am going to take a bath…"


	18. Get on your Knees

_**Author's notes: This chapter is pretty racy. Last chapter of her trip away. I know the build up has been torture, but there is a method to my madness. Just warning: I did rate the M for a reason.**_

_**Get on your knees**_

Amy had little to be thankful for on the last leg of her journey, but she did thank the internet gods for free wifi: A Welcome distraction. After her talk at Duke, she had to endure Dr. Farnsworth leering eyes over a bland lunch he insisted on buying her at some chichi café in Raleigh.

"You know Dr. Fowler, I'm not above getting on my knees for you. You merely need to ask."

"Dr. Farnsworth, really could care less what you do with your knees. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Amy acted like she had to check her email for word from Siebert. While it was true, she did send off a scathing email to the president of Cal-Tech, most of her time was spent watching Star Trek Video's on Nurse Chapel. Amy wanted to get more into character. That's when she noticed two things. One: The actress who plays nurse Chapel looks and awful lot like the mother of another one of Sheldon's Star Trek shows. A quick check on IMDB confirmed Amy's suspicions. Second thing she noticed, more importantly: Spock is not attracted to Nurse Chapel. In fact, he seems repulsed by her.

Amy's heart sank. If Sheldon wanted to be Spock and her Nurse Chapel, did that mean he felt the same: repulsed? She thought they grown beyond their stage were Sheldon rejected her advances. Watching Nurse Chapel on her screen brought all her fears about their relationship back like a star ship stuck in a time loop.

Amy had been flirting with Sheldon to the point of ridiculous during their Skype session. She wondered if he was even paying attention. He was so hard to read. She had to ask him about it.

But first, how to get rid of this annoying man sitting across her who insists on talking even though she as shown no interest in listening?

"I think I ate something bad. I don't feel well. " Amy gets up to leave, but Farnsworth touches her arm to stop her. Amy pulls away, like he touched her with lava.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you." He pulled his hand away as if it was slapped. " If you're not feeling well, I should take you back to your hotel. "

"I'll fine my own way. I am going to stop at the drug store and get some Pepto Bismo. " _Good Fowler, nothing says not sexy like food poisoning. Worked when I went to Disneyland, it'll work now._

"You look a little green."

"uuuuhhhhhh….."

"Are you going to get sick?"

Amy made dry heaving sounds." Ug ug ug ug ug."

"OH god, you better go." Farnsworth made a hasty retreat before he was sprayed with the expensive soup he just bought for this unappreciative woman.

_Point Fowler. Now back to business. Where's a cab?_

* * *

><p>Sheldon had the guys (including Stuart) over to Vintage Game night for a quick game before Amy called. He only had to wait for 2 more days for Amy's return and the he was a in a cheerful mood. At least he was until his friends starting being nosey:<p>

"So Stuart, I sure see you around Sheldon a lot lately while Amy's been away. What's been gonna on?"

Sheldon shot Stuart a death stare which said, (_You say nothing_). "Stuart is just planning a signing party for his new comic book and I am helping. "

"Since when do you like parties?"

"Since it might be a costume party."

Stuart added, " Speaking of which, it is definitely a costume party. A super hero party. Have you thought of your costumes?"

Leonard added, "Well, we better figure it out. We all don't want to go as the Flash again."

"Ah, the Great Flash debacle of 09. A sad day indeed. Well, gentlemen, you better hurry up. The signing Party's in 2 weeks. I need a list of possibilities so we can coordinate."

"I am NOT going as Aquaman, I know that."

"Wait, how is Amy going as Nurse Chapel then?"

"Oh, she's not."

"She's not? Does she know that?"

"She will. She put me in charge."

"WOW! She trusts you? That's love dude. You are a lucky guy. I wish I could pick out Emily's costume."

"I know what I would put Bernadette in, for sure. But I wouldn't want you guys to see her in it."

"The Invisible woman is not a costume, Howard. It's just her without her clothes!"

"Well, Amy will be clothed. You guys have been gawking enough as it is."

"Amy's looking smoking, Sheldon. You should take advantage of that Ass and…"

Sheldon's stare made his death stare look tame. Howard shut up while he was ahead. Just then, Sheldon's phone rang. "Speak of the devil. Okay guys, get out."

"God Sheldon you're so rude. Let us say hi to Amy!"

"No, go away."

"Damn, Sheldon, sounds like you have a hot and heavy evening planned."

"Yes, yes scorching and lots of mass. Go away… " Sheldon pushed them all out of the door before answering Amy's call. "Hello Amy Farrah Fowler. Sorry it took so long to answer; I had to put out the trash."

"_We can hear you Sheldon!_!" The guys answered from the hall in unison. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sheldon. I trust you had a pleasant evening?"<p>

"Well, I will now. Let me move the bedroom, these walls are paper thin, I have discovered." Sheldon was still wondering how the guys heard his singing last week.

"How was your day?"

"Good. No, I'm lying. It was awful. I had to fake sick to get away from Farnsworth. Siebert hasn't returned by email." She added sheepishly, " And other things."

"Siebert hasn't returned mine either. "

"What did you send?"

"OH, just a 35 page treatise on Labor polices in relation to California Employment law, the history of prostitution, and a complete list of Universities in the Southern California area that would be vying for you. You know the usual stuff. "

"Sheldon! You didn't!" Amy loved Sheldon defending her, " Tee Hee, copy me on it."

"No one messes my woman, Amy. Siebert is lucky he still on the East Coast, I'm not above skinning the man. And that Farnsworth better not show his ugly mug around here."

"Thank you Sheldon, but he may show his ugly mug sooner than we think. Which brings me to my next topic: I have an opportunity to come home tomorrow instead of in 2 weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?! You're supposed to be home Saturday."

"Farnsworth convinced Siebert to extend the tour for another 2 weeks, and make himself my personal guide."

"WHAT! He can't do that!"

"He can, and he did. Siebert will do anything for Farnsworth as long as he is promising the big bucks. However, I can go home tomorrow if I go with Farnsworth to tour his lab in Van Nuys. He promised to take me on his jet. He knows my weakness, Sheldon. "

"What?"

"**You**… He knew I wanted to see you." Amy said in a mocking Boston accent, " He even said, "Well, Fowler, if you tour my lab, you can bring your boyfriend. Haddaya Like them apples?" Crafty bastard. I can't be away from you for 2 weeks or even a day. I have to play along."

"OH, Amy. Please, we can work it out, you don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"I'm damned if I do, or if I don't. Farnsworth has bought me from Cal-tech with the promise of cash. Siebert doesn't even have a check in hand, and he's giving away the goods. Idiot. I am going to go with Farnsworth on his plane tomorrow. I have to come home."

"Well, I will be happy to see you."

"Okay."

"What do you mean okay?"

Amy took a big sigh. She wanted to talk about something that was bothering her, "Sheldon, do you find me attractive?"

"What? What kind of silly question is that?

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just emotional. And before you say anything, I'm not having PMS!"

"I know, I have your schedule on my Google calendar."

"Of course you do…" Amy laughed. Sheldon was meticulous about schedules, even phases of the moon.

"Now, you tell me what this is all about."

"I just never know if you are attracted to me. You are so hard to read. But mostly, it's Stuart's party. You want me to go as Nurse Chapel, and you as Spock. But I've been watching Star Trek, and Spock…"

"Wait, you're watching Star Trek? Now I do wish the guys could hear us talking. They wouldn't believe it."

"Focus Sheldon! Spock isn't attracted to Nurse Chapel; in fact, it seems he finds her… Repellent. If you want to go as a couple, why would you choice that?" Sheldon could hear her insecurities in her voice, it was rare for her to share them with him.

"First of all, I didn't think of it as couple costume; Just that we would match genres. I guess I should've. Secondly, we are a couple no matter what we wear. Third, I didn't want you to have to put on a costume you weren't comfortable in and then choose not to go. I thought since you wore it already, you would be more inclined to wear it again, therefore less time convincing you to attend. Fourth, I suggested that _before_ you said I was in charge of costumes. Don't forget that. Fifth, your legs look incredible in that short skirt. Last and most important… You are very attractive to me, now and always have been. I know I didn't show it much in the past. And I probably won't tell you it much in the future given I am clueless about compliments and the like, but it doesn't mean I don't find you attractive. I am very attracted to you Amy. Make no mistake: I've been paying attention to you."

"I know, but I don't know if you if you want me. I guess it's the same question I 've always had. I just need to get over it. Sorry."

" Do not take my previous aversion to physical contact as a commentary on my current desire."

"It's hard not to when it used to be such a chore for you to touch me. I know things are different now. I understand that. "

"Things are different. Touching you was not a chore, it was overwhelming to my senses. In a way, your journey has been good for us."

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you'd think it's good because you don't have to touch me; but I know that's not the case. It's odd that our being away from each other would actually increase our intimacy, not decrease it. I wouldn't have seen us having this conversation a year ago. I guess we can put this as another success for our intimacy collaboration."

"Yes, I think so as well. Mostly, because I can get more comfortable with the idea of you touching me without being overwhelmed. But it doesn't mean I want it stay this way. I have been comfortable thinking about intimacy with you with a screen as a buffer. But lately, I have been working on your visualization idea and what I would do if you were here."

Amy sat up in her seat, holding the phone closer to the her ear,"Oh really? And what have you visualized?"

"I would love to tell you, but you have to trust me."

"Always."

"First, you need to get comfortable. I am going to tell you what I've been thinking about, but I want you act it out. Think of it as a test run for things I would like to do after we complete our sessions."

"Good idea, we can get more comfortable with each other."

"I've thought a lot about us together Amy. I don't think you realize it. It's time I told you."

"Please."

"For example, if you were here with me, in this room, I would first I would come up behind you, and pull you hair to side, kissing your neck as I start unbuttoning your blouse. Do that now."

"My blouse is off, and I've turned my neck. Should I take off my shirt?"

"Shh. You've done enough talkin this week. Now it's my turn. I will tell you what to do. Understand?

"Yes"

" I remember what you said exactly: "_What I mean, Dr. Cooper, that __if __we engage in coitus_. _I want you to control, the when_, _the where_, _how long_, _and how intense. I want you to control everything. I want you to tell me what to do, and Dr. Cooper, by the time we are ready for that, you will know exactly what to do."_ Do you remember saying that?

"Yes"

"Good. I think I know what to do. Now once I tell you do something, you just say yes. Now take off your shirt."

"Yes." Amy practically ripped off the buttons.

"I am thinking about making you pull off my clothes, first my shirts. Hold on." Amy could hear him sigh as he pulled off his shirts and came back to the phone. "Now, I can imagine what you feel like next to my chest as I pull you into those kisses we have been practicing the last night you were here. I imagine kissing your neck, pulling your hair up as I undo your bra. Are you doing that now?"

"Yes."

"Pull it off, quickly."

"Yes"

"You teased me with the ice, little lady. Never forget my memory, I can remember every stroke you did. I was paying attention. I imagine me pushing you on the bed, and I repeat every action you did with the ice, first with my fingers. Do that now. Then with my tongue."

"Y…ee….sss"

"Do it over and over and over 3 times, and then up and down. Your fingers are my tongue. Do it now."

"Yes…"

"You said you like it rough, remember? Squeeze your nipples hard, like teeth are biting them."

"Yow esss."

"Good. Now, I am going to quickly flip you over on your stomach, undo your skirt and pull it off you. Do that now."

Amy pulled off her skirt and laid back on the bed, on her stomach.

"Get on your knees."

"Yes."

"I imagine pulling you up, your back is flush with my chest and kiss your neck. My hands are on your chest now; Caressing you like I wanted to do when we were bowling. Rub your body softly down your sides to your hips, and then again. Do that now."

"Yes. Yes.."

"Now I imagine I am pulling off you last barrier to me, your underwear . I pull it off as I move my hands to your hips again. Slowly. Don't do it fast. "

"Yes…"

"My hands have pulled them off you. One hand is back on your breast, teasing you, while the other is exploring you. Do that now."

"mmm…. Yes…"

"Now, you may speak. Tell me what does it feel like?"

"Warm and slippery, like butter sliding over a pan, but better. Oh… my….Hoo"

"Lie on your back now, knees bent, like I told you to do when you were hot in Chicago. You are going to wait 45 seconds while I undress."

"Yes.."

Sheldon pulled off his remaining clothes, laid back on the bed, naked. His voice lowered than she has ever heard it before. It bellowed in her ear, husky and raw, reverberating through to her core. She could orgasm from his voice alone.

"I am going to imagine you spread open to me. I am kissing you again down your chest, your stomach, glide your hand down your body. Now, touch yourself again. Don't stop touching yourself. Do it slower, like your finger was a tongue tasting you, exploring you like it was the first time. Trying to memorize every curve, every surface. Slower. "

"Oh.. yyesssss…."

"Now faster. Until you feel you're just about to burst. Imagine I am using those agile fingers you told me I would need. Be careful what you say, Amy. I remember everything. Every detail. Do it faster." Amy could hear Sheldon's breathing getting more shallow, matching her own.

"Yes.. yes… "

"Are you close?"

"Yes… "

"Not yet. Not till I tell you. Imagine me now moving my body back up yours, kissing you along the way. I am going to hold your hands while I slide into you. Imagine me doing that now. "

"Ah…yyyy…."

"I am feeling you now, just the tip at first; like you teased me with during the movie."

"Yesss"

"I'm imagining me full into you now, you're surrounding me. Like your imaginary hand in that movie theater, but better. " Sheldon's breath was rapid now. "Imagine me, enter you and pull back. And again. Now going faster."

"yyyesss…." Amy could barely eek out the word. Sheldon mostly heard a moan.

"I'm on my knees now, pulling your hips up, plunging deeper into you. Slower now."

"Yes." Her breath was rapid.

"I said slower! Listen or I will stop."

"Yes." Amy slowed her breath.

"You've been a terrible tease, Dr. Fowler. You think I haven't been paying attention. I heard every word. Imagine me deeper into you, I wrap my arms around you legs. Pulling you hard onto me. Go faster now."

"Yes."

"Faster, good. "

"yyyyeeesss."

"Say my name like you did that night you danced."

"Shel…"

"Say it!"

"SHHHHEEEELLLLDDDOOONNNNN"

With a low growl Sheldon commanded, "Now, Amy, Now."

Amy scream out, quivering with pleasure. Her whole body bucking against her hand. She could hear Sheldon let out an unyielding groan echoing in her ear. Waves of releasing pleasure pulsed through her. Her lips throbbing like her body. She had never had an orgasm like that during her 128 sessions. Sheldon's voice alone took her to a point she'd never been. It took minutes before she could use her throat again.

All Amy could get out was, "Oh my god, that was…"

A breathy Sheldon replied, "Yes."

"I wish I could have seen you." Amy said with a labored breath.

Sheldon struggled to catch his breath, "You will soon enough. Then I can properly answer the question, Do I find you attractive? The answer is, and always has been: Yes."

**Author's Note: Do you think their reunion will be steamy? Or will Sheldon revert to his old ways? Next chapter has some drama, fair warning. I hope you liked this virtual sexy fun time. I agree with some of the reviews, this trip was too long. I think Sheldon and Amy would agree.**


	19. With his tail between his legs

_**With his tail between his legs**_

In the morning, Amy set the plan in motion that she and Sheldon worked out last night after their "visualization experiment." Amy concentrated on their plan's details and getting through the next 5 hours rather than the heated memory of their virtual tryst and giddy anticipation of seeing Sheldon again.

First item of business: Amy called President Seibert before she left North Carolina. She hit the app that Sheldon made (with Wolowitz's help) for her before she hit the call button.

"President Seibert, good morning. I trust you are enjoying your stay in Chicago…. Good. I wanted to inform you of some troubling developments concerning my professional relationship with Dr. Farnsworth. Yes. I see… Well, I wanted to inform you that not only has he been trying to recruit me away from Cal-tech, but he has made unwelcome advances toward me… Yes those kind of advances… Well no, but I am very uncomfortable.. I see… Take one for the team, is that what you said? I hear you President Seibert. But you have me on a plane with him for 5 hours today, what if he makes a pass at me?... OH really? …Yes, Funding is the life blood of the university... I don't think my pride has anything to do with it... OH, I should be so lucky huh? ….Well thank you President Seibert, that's all I needed to know." Amy hung up. She sent a copy of her conversation to Sheldon to transcribe and waiting in the hotel lobby for her ride.

Farnsworth's limo picked Amy up and she made her way to the airport. On the way, she asked the limo driver to make a quick stop to Duke's Biology lab to pick up a special gift. She informed the limo driver, Larry, of her gift and he was more than happy to abildge Amy. The driver had noticed Amy had actually said please and thank you and also looked him in the eye when speaking to him; unlike his current employer Farnsworth.

"Well Dr. Fowler, nice to see you on time. You look ravishing as ever. I can't wait to discuss our future relationship on the plane. It should be a nice, quiet flight; lots of privacy. I will get some else to help you with your luggage."

"Oh, thank you Dr. Farnsworth. I also have an additional item I need put on board." Amy went back into the limo and retrieved her special gift from Duke's Neuroscience lab. A retired monkey named Harry. Operation " Barrel of Monkeys" was a go.

"I hope you stocked bananas, Harry loves bananas. Come on sweetie, let's go check out the nice man's fancy plane." Amy held the monkey like a toddler on her hips, cooing at him.

"You can't bring that filthy animal on my plane!"

"Come now, Farnsworth. Harry is a valuable part of research and a gift from Duke University. The president was adamant that you take him to your lab in Van Nuys. Additionally, he has been specially trained. You have monkeys at your research lab in Van Nuys. Harry is being sent there to model his training and aid your unruly animals. It's all been arranged."

"By who? I didn't authorize this!"

"That should be "By whom…" To answer your query, by the President of Duke and your lab. Didn't I tell you? I know the head researcher at your facility, we went to Harvard together. Its so nice to get together with old friends, don't you think. Also, I personally asked Duke for you. I knew it's hard for the private section to procure animals for research now a days. "

Amy snuggled with Harry, "Now, don't worry about that grumpy sad man, let's go see what's to drink on the plane. You don't have any banana liqueur, do you? Harry gets mean on Vodka."

"You better keep that monkey on a leash. " Farnsworth was furious, but he had to keep it together. Duke's employee retirement account was an important investor in his company, and he had to keep the president happy. "That monkey better be toilet trained!"

"You know_, I never asked_…I guess we'll find out. Shall we board, we don't want to late. I told my boyfriend to meet us at your lab. He is _dying_ to meet you." Amy sauntered up the stairs to the plane. As soon as she reached the door, she let Harry off her hips. "Go have fun honey. Who's a good monkey? You are!" Farnsworth heard a crash of glass before he could get up the first step. "OH god. It's going to be a long flight."

* * *

><p>Sheldon waited as patiently as he could in the lobby of Isolabs. His reunion with Amy would be colored by the torturous tour of Farnsworth's lab. At least, after the whole affair was over, he would bring her back to Los Robles and they could have a proper reunion. Sheldon was anxious about more than the impeding confrontation with Farnsworth, but also how he would feel seeing Amy in the flesh. Sheldon hoped his old fears of intimacy wouldn't cloud their reunion. He used the adrenaline pulsing through his veins to his advantage and steeled himself for battle. Finally, Amy arrived, monkey on her hip and a frazzled, red eyed Yankee in tow.<p>

Amy's eyes met Sheldon's. They gave each other a look that was unreadable by the casual observer. Anyone who knew them however would have blushed by the implication and turn away from their ocular coitus. With a steel-blue stare that could melt iron, Sheldon whispered, "I'm glad you're back Amy."

"As am I." Amy's forced her knees to work. She had to keep her emotions at bay for the next hour. Sheldon's looks weren't helping however; he was as tempting as ever. He wore all black, button down shirt and slacks. He looked like a sexy ninja. She loved that he dressed for the occasion.

"Ah, you must be the boyfriend I had heard every detail about for the last 5 hours. Sheldon Cooper, right?"

"Dr. Cooper, and yes, I'm the boyfriend." Sheldon didn't take the offered hand to shake. Instead he looked around like he was staff sergeant inspecting a barracks. "So tell me Farnsworth. What's so great about your lab? You see, I'm wondering if Amy should to take you up on your offer. So, you sell me on it..."

"Well, Cooper, I like you already. Let me show you around. If you would please follow me."

Amy and Sheldon followed their arrogant tour guide around the site. It was cold and clinical as a lab should be but it lacked something that Amy recognized: Happy employees. Amy's Harvard friend told her about Farnsworth's greedy cost cutting measures and shoddy lab safety procedures. Amy returned the favor of the corporate reconnaissance with a referral to work at Farnsworth's major competitor: Bernadette's company. Amy's friend was planning on taking her entire team with her after she put in her two-week notice. Farnsworth would receive the notice about 10 minutes after Amy left.

Farnsworth was in rare blow hard form as he brought the couple around the lab. He was quick to point out all the latest tools and equipment his seemingly state of the art lab owned. However, for every perk, advancement or shiny equipment Farnsworth touted, Sheldon pointed out which competing lab had a better one, how it was made, how much it cost and how Farnsworth's company was barely holding on to profit margin. Sheldon even challenged Farnsworth on biochem research that was getting him noticed for the Nobel. Sheldon knew the research, he read over it carefully finding every flaw, which he delighted in telling Farnsworth.

Farnsworth's red face couldn't contain his anger, "NO NO NO, it's not the same as the Dutch team. My work is unique. I found that DNA methylation focused on a basic aspect of animal cell biology that will affect medical treatment of cancer and other diseases in the future. It's ground breaking."

"Actually, the team from Israel found the same work, two years ago. So the ground was broken before you got there. Their work mirrors your work in many aspects. The Nobel committee agrees."

"How do you know what the Nobel committee thinks?"

"Well, they were thankful for my email on the subject. We have been in communication lately. Interesting you never listed your evidence for the 4th and 5th pair of protein strains. Small detail but a glaring and gross oversight. Luckily the Dutch team found it. They were most pleased with the email I sent them as well. Golly, Farnsworth, you look positively ashen."

"I don't feel so good. Where's Amy with that damn monkey?"

" Dr. Fowler went to your monkey lab." Both men looked up when they heard a loud crash and heard screeching sounds.

"OH, sounds like Harry. We better go. You know why his name is Harry? Short for Harry Houdini. That crafty monkey can open any lock. I'm sure that's why Duke got rid of him."

Just then, 15 monkeys ran past the pair of men, followed by Amy. "Oh dear, I don't know what happened? Harry was playing with the other monkeys and he taught them how to open the locks. They are fast learners here."

"OH GOD! SECURITY!"

"Well, it's been an absolute pleasure. While your facility is remarkable…"

Another crash heard from the distance. Amy continued, "It pales in comparison to our friend's lab. Now that's a lab, right Sheldon. Wow Dr. Rostenkowski's company sure knows how to treat their scientists. Maybe we should look at working there? Aren't they your main competition?" Another crash heard, "Ooooh, that's not good, You better check that. Harry's fond of mixing chemicals, and I think he knows the formula for Nitro. Toddles."

Sheldon leaned over and whispered in Farnsworth ear in a gruff low growl, "_Oh, and next time you got eyes on some other man's woman, you best be knowing who your messin with. This aint my first rodeo, pal."_

Farnsworth's stature cowarded down in height a few inches. Before he could etch out a sheepish reply, he heard another crash and more monkey sounds, "Oh, god. Someone get these monkeys off the centrifuge!""

Sheldon held out his hand to Amy who quickly grabbed it and made their triumphant exit. They walked back to the taxi that Sheldon had ordered to meet them at exactly 4:45 outside the lab.

"Well, Dr. Fowler, I guess that answers the question, what happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object."

"Yes, Dr. Cooper, we are an unstoppable force. "

"Driver, 2311 Los Robles Ave. and step on it." Amy quipped.

Sheldon quickly added, " While still observing basic traffic laws, if you please."

* * *

><p>The cab ride to Pasadena was filled with a heated conversation concerning the next step of the plan and how the devil Farnsworth was going to round up all those monkeys. Amy had to make one quick call to animal control before she could talk to Sheldon.<p>

The tension between them was thick as pound bread. Sheldon held Amy's hand, but that was all. The public display of affection clause of the relationship agreement was clear. He would have to wait till they were back home to give her a proper greeting. He had been mentally preparing the whole day.

Amy was in the same state. The anticipation of their reunion had kept her going these last few days however, she was still nervous. She wanted to kiss him, to ease the tension, but she couldn't. Not in public. However, the relationship agreement said nothing about looking. Amy was eyeing Sheldon's mouth as he talked, locking eyes with him during lull in the conversation. Those moments of silence were the most tense and made the car ride home an almost unbearable exercise in patience.

Once they arrived at the apartment, Amy was growing more nervous with each step up the four flights. Her hands were pulled into rolling fist, like she was kneading dough. All her carnal desire for Sheldon couldn't overshadow her apprehension about being alone with him. What would he do once they were alone, behind closed doors, and away from prying eyes? Would he live out the fantasy he told her about last night or act like nothing has happened over the last two weeks? She only had 5 steps of the stairs left before she would know.

Sheldon broke the uncomfortable silence. "Are you hungry? We could order a pizza if you want… Wait what the devil?" Sheldon had heard voices from 4A at the last flight of stairs. He opened the door to find all his friends gathered around the table, eating dinner.

"Sheldon you're home, we ordered you… Wait, AMY? What are you doing here?" All the friends ran to Amy to give her a welcome home hug.

"The better question is what are you all doing here? You just break into my apartment?"

"Sheldon! You told us to come, remember? We even convinced Penny, Emily and Bernadette to play. Amy was supposed to be home tomorrow, you moved the D&D to Friday. You even sent an email."

"OH Drat. I forgot to cancel it when I heard Amy was coming home early." Bitter disappointment doesn't begin to describe the look on Sheldon's face; Bitter like a mustard greens dipped in lemon peels. Amy walked into the apartment to greet her friends. She returned their hugs and looked at them with a slight smile as she shrugged to Sheldon.

"Come on! Amy can play now too! Wolowitz has a great campaign planned."

"Amy might be tired, you all should go. She needs her rest."

"Nonsense! Amy, you're not tired are you? Tell him you're not tired, go on tell him. Tell him now!" Raj really wanted to play D&D. The room hushed and everyone looked at Amy. Seven sets of eyes drilling into her.

Sheldon rounded eyes were screaming at Amy to say "_Yes_, she was excessively tired, no you can't stay and go the hell away". Sheldon thought she could read his mind, hear his thoughts through his wanting glare. He was wrong. Amy looked away from him, focused on a spot on the floor.

She was nervous, and put on the spot; the focus of everyone's attention. She hated every nanosecond of it and begged for it to end. "I can stay up for a little while. D&D might be too much for me though. I will just watch."

Sheldon shoulders slumped with the leaded weight of disappointment. He was confused, and rejected but still blissful hopeful. If he could finish the game, he could rid the apartment of the pesky interlopers and give Amy the greeting he planned. Now he just had to win the game, as fast as his Elven magic user could muster.


	20. Shake a leg, buddy

_**Author's notes: You've waiting long enough. I had to post this chapter soon. I dont want to be too much of a tease.I will leave that to Amy. Please tell me what you think of the reunion. **_

_**Shake a leg, Buddy.**_

"SHELDON! You can't just attack everything! We need to look for treasure!"

"Ya'all want to defeat this dragon or not? Quit dragging your keisters and let's go!"

"The whole point of the game to enjoy the adventure."

"No, the point of the game is to defeat the dragon. Now, hustle it up boys, this dragon isn't gonna kill itself!"

The D&D game was a torturous exercise of patience for the love sick couple. Normally, Sheldon would have delighted at Howard's impressions of celebrities. This game, he brushed them off with an intolerant wave. Even Wolowitz best Robert DeNiro's Jake Lamatta didn't faze him. "Yes yes, DeNiro is an Orc who's "not going down." Raj, blast that blow hard Italian boxing Orc! Make haste Man! Time's a'wastin!"

Amy lamented her fear-based decision to let the gang stay the minute the words left her mouth. She was stuck, sandwiched between her best friend who wanted to know every detail of the last two weeks, and the man she wanted to relive every detail of the last two weeks. Their proximity alone was sending pulses of pleasure through her. She had to get away from the temptation before her flush face revealed too much. Sheldon leaned over and whispered something to Amy, who smirked as she made her way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

Penny noticed and jumped up to meet her friend at the island. She didn't need an excuse to leave the game; her character was killed in the first battle because Sheldon refused to cast a healing spell. He said it would "take too long". When Penny's character died, she could hear Sheldon whisper, "and then were 5 little Indians."

"Thanks for nothing Sheldon."

"And thank you for being such wonderful fodder. Next time, don't swing a +5 rusty short sword at a level 15 Orc and I wouldn't have to waste my time healing you, rookie."

Penny met Amy at the kitchen island, "So spill, you and Sir Rush-a-lot over there sure are giving each other the CFM eyes."

"What are those?"

"Come fu… you know what, never mind. Eye Coitus, how about that?"

Amy whispered the best she could, "_Oh, well, I think we are a transition point right now. It can go either way but we are much more comfortable with each other . I think he was looking forward to being alone tonight. I ruined it. He must be disappointed or he doesn't care. I can't read it."_

"_Oh, he's disappointed… Can't you tell the way he rushing through the game_? " Then Penny yelled out, "Oh, man are those his brownies?" Amy had retrieved the brownies after Sheldon whispered the secret location in fridge.

Sheldon jumped up, "Now Penny, don't be getting in my stash. Those are for Amy. Back off sister!"

"Calm down, greedy goblin. No one touching "your precious". Freak. He's been hording those things all week. How come Amy can have one?"

"She helped me make them! It's part of the special Sheldon Cooper's Girlfriend perks."

Amy added, with a mouth full of his rich brownie, "Yeah, it's in the contract and everything…" She brought a brownie to Sheldon who smiled suggestively at her when he noticed she cut it in three even pieces.

Howard added, "One wonders what other Sheldon Cooper Girlfriend perks there are?"

Amy added, "It's an exhaustive list. But I don't advertize it, I want to fight off the hordes of women who would beating down the door." She winked at Sheldon, who blushed with a playful smirk.

Amy returned to the kitchen, to continue her conversation with Penny. Soon, Bernadette and Emily joined them. They were defeated by an "Accidental" backfired lightening spell that Sheldon had cast. He knocked them both out with one blow. Now it was just Raj and Leonard, and the DM Howard. "And then there were 3"

The girl's conversation was quickly turning into a make shift girl's night. Penny offered Amy a glass of wine, but she declined. She wanted her mind sharp. Her emerald-green eyes were never far from Sheldon's gaze. When he wasn't blasting through battalions of goblins, he was staring at her, talking to her with his eyes. The conversation was quite suggestive. Amy blushed often enough for her friends to notice.

"Amy, you positively crimson. What is he telling you with those baby blues?"

"Nothing I can repeat. Anyway, Thank you Bernadette for helping my friend. She is really looking forward to leaving Isolabs. It might be time to invest in their competition. I have a feeling the company is not long for this world."

"One can only hope. That man is an ass. My boss had a run in with him at a conference. What a douche. "

Raj was the next fallen soldier to make it to the kitchen grave yard. "Sheldon's mean. Leaving me in that cave with 3 giant spiders was the definition of cruel. He knows I hate spiders! It almost killed Leonard too! Now I want brownies!"

"Suck it up, Koothapali. You should know better than to go into dark corners. And no brownies! They're for the victorious!"

"Sheldon! We are supposed to be fighting together… as a team… to defeat the dragon! Now you have to fight him with just Me and I am down to 20 HP! "

"Buck up, Leonard, our glorious battle awaits. You have enough gold, money bags. Shake a leg buddy!"

Wolowitz was on to Sheldon's game. He drew out every description, every corner of the map. He detailed the color of the scales of the dragon, the smells of the cave, the Skelton's of the fallen. "_And a toxic mist rose from the decaying flesh as their souls rose to the heavens…"_

"Yeah yeah yeah. I cast _Animate_ dead on the corpses." Sheldon rolls, "18, done. Then I cast _Meteor storm_, 15." Sheldon barely turned the dice in hands before he rolled again_,"__ Cloak of invisibility_ 17, done." Sheldon grabbed the 4 sided die with his other hand and rolled, " Now_, Cone of Cold_ 10d4 + 10 hit points of damage." "Okay given your dragon has 150 HP, I hit it for 135. Leonard hit it with you ax." He grabs the die and rolls for Leonard. " 20! Done and done. We are victorious. Yay us. Well, it's been a blast. " Sheldon shot up to escort his unwelcome guests to the door.

"Sheldon, you can't just roll 4 turns in a row! And you can't roll for Leonard."

"OH he was half dead anyway! I did him a favor, he could barely pick up that ax!"

"Since when do you roll dice with both hands?"

"Since now. I'm ambidextrous and it seems a waste of talent not to use my skill to its full advantage."

Howard winked, "I bet that new found skill is what you are hoping to use when we leave."

"I have no idea to what you are referring, Wolowitz, but you know what they say?"

"What?"

"Fish and visitors stink after 3 hours. Now leave."

"That expression is 3 days, not hours."

"Well it felt like days. Discuss idioms on the way out. Here's your coat. Can't miss ya if ya never leave. Have a nice night. You too ladies, you need your beauty sleep. Some more than others."

All three ladies yelled out, "HEY!" They could take poorly veiled hint. Amy stood helplessly by the beige chair waving good bye to her offended friends.

Finally, he got the lot out. And then there were none.

* * *

><p>Sheldon turned his back to the door and used it to close it behind him. His eyes were locked with Amy's, like they were tied with a silken thread. He moved one step toward her, bowing his head slightly to intensify his stare. She unconsciously took a step back as she drew a short breath, bracing herself with the back of chair. He said nothing to her as he crossed the room, like a panther dress in black. He didn't have to speak, she knew his every thought. As he approached her, she looked down, embarrassed by his hungry stare.<p>

For all of Amy's verbal bravado with Sheldon, she was intimidated by Sheldon's touch at this moment. He had such a power of her, melting her with just a glance or only his finger tips. Her vulnerability was like a UV tattoo on her skin that only showed with the black light of Sheldon Cooper's gaze. He was her only weakness.

He was next to her now, standing so close she could feel his heat . He ran his hand up her arm giving her a shiver that didn't help her wobbling knees. He ran his hand back down her arm and held her hand as he pulled her closer still to him. His other hand lifting her chin so he could see her eyes again, he pulled off her glasses and brushed back her hair. She was shaking now, biting her lower lip to hold back her staggered breath. Sheldon kept his hand on her chin as he tilted her head up met his kiss.

Their first kiss since her homecoming.

He molded his mouth around hers, tasting her lips again. Her gasps opened her mouth and he dashed his tongue in to take the opportunity. He moved his hand to her nape of her neck, lacing her hair in his strong fingers. She was relaxing into the kiss, letting go of her apprehension, her tension. She reached up and returned his touch with her own, feeling his sleek neck and rounded shoulders through his black soft cotton shirt. He wrapped himself around her, pulling her flush with body, pushing her chest into his so he could feel all of her. Amy was lost in the void of this timeless kiss, giving into her desire that fear had pushed so callously away hours before.

Sheldon had to catch his breath, he broke the kiss and looked at her. He saw the Emerald eyes of his personal Vixen staring back at him. "God, I've missed you." Was all he could get pass his lips before lunging into her again. She returned his vigor with her own, grazing her nails down his back to his waist and holding him closer so she could feel every inch of him she could.

He moved his hands down her body and found hers. He pulled away slightly and held them. He looked at their hands clasped and then back at Amy. She nodded slightly, and he took by the hand to bed room. He led her to the bed and closed the door, then sat next to her on the bed. Nothing was said. Their eyes gave permission for everything.

Sheldon looked at her lips again and she moved closer to him to let him kiss her again. His eyes were closed but he was able to find her neck again, her shoulders. He broke the kiss enough to look at her buttons; Amy nodded and he continuing kissing her while unbuttoning her blouse. She mirrored his actions, and unbuttoned his shirt. Agile fingers were working the buttons in a race to who would win. Sheldon reached the bottom first and as moved his kiss to her neck, he pulled her blouse slowly off of her. Amy wasn't wearing an undershirt this time. She had a pale pink lace bra. When her shirt was removed, Amy was able to go back and work on Sheldon shirt. He helped her by pulling it off quickly followed quickly by his t-shirt. There was something so erotic to Amy about watching him removed his shirt as he leaned forward, moving one shoulder forward then the other while keeping his gaze on her. He was so masculine, and forceful. Her sense of smell was hit with his scent as the shirt's fabric brushed past her on the chair. Sheldon stopped and looked at her, clad in her bra, leaning back on her forearms. She gave him another stare that said, _Yes_. He dove into her, kissing her neck has he moved his hand up her torso, past her ribs to her chest. He was slow, timid in his touch. Talking and watching was one thing, but this was the first time he would touch her chest. He couldn't slow the ascent of his hands, he had to feel her.

While his finger tips slowly glided over her chest, Amy arched her head back and moaned. The sound beckoned Sheldon to continue. Her scent was all around him now as he moved his mouth to her breast, kissing her at the edge of the fabric. The soft silky feel of her skin next to the rough texture of the lace teased Sheldon lips. Amy leaded further back on the bed, unable to hold herself up anymore. Sheldon moved more on top of her, positioning himself between her legs as he continued to kiss her, feel her through the fabric. His fingers found a plastic clasp between her breasts that he squeezed together. The tension of the fabric relaxed and Amy's chest was open to him now. He moved the lace away with his hands and felt her full soft breast in his hand. He leaned his body weight more on her so he could use his other hand and feel her whole chest. Amy breath was staggered now, moaning more. Her hands were running through his raven hair, down his neck to his back and shoulders. She wanted to feel his soft skin, his muscles tense and relax as he moved.

Amy bent her leg and hugged his side with her inner thigh. Sheldon moved one of his hands to glide up her thigh, pushing her skirt up to her waist. He was devouring her now, kissing and licking her nipples while his hands explored her exposed skin. Her skirt was pushed to band around her waist; her body was open to him. She moved her legs open more to let him put more weight on her. As he moved back up to kiss he mouth, she could feel his chest against hers. Her breasts were tickled with his smattering of chest hair. His stomach pressed against her.

She felt him against her thigh. His hands didn't lie, he was as advertised; hard and long. It felt like warm lead pipe against her. He pushed into her middle, practicing a thrust, rubbing up against her now wet core. She was engulfed by him, her every sense assaulted with his. His taste of tea and chocolate, his musky scent mixed with sweat and pheromones. She drank in his scent. She wanted to breathe it in, but her moans and kisses kept her mouth from it. Sheldon slowed the kiss down enough to look in her green eyes for permission. She had to decide how much further to let him go.

She moved her hands to his face and pulled him into hug. She needed to catch her breath; he did as well. He pulled back, sitting up on his knees between her legs. His hand traced down her torso and back up to her face, memorizing her texture. He stopped and held out his hand. She took his hand and shifted so she sat up on her knees like he was, their legs behind them. They wrapped their arms around each other relishing the feeling of their skin together. It was the first time either one had felt another person so close, allowed such complete contact. It was enough for the moment. But that moment was slipping away, and soon, it wouldn't be enough for either of them. They would want more. Their embrace said everything their words didn't. They had their own pace, their own brand of intimacy. Closeness was more than coitus. It was the feeling of sharing the same space with someone, feeling their skin and being comfortable with it. In that moment, they both realized just how intimate they had become in such a short period of time and they were comfortable skin on skin.

Sheldon ran his hands down her back to waist band. He pulled back and asked permission with his eyes again. Amy allowed him with a slow blink of both eyes and small sigh. He unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it down her strong legs which now shifted to the side as she sat on the edge of the bed. Sheldon stood up and undid the belt on his black pants. She stopped his hands, and took over the task. As her eyes watched his, she blindly undid the buttons with shaking hands. She pulled off his pants tracing her trembling fingers tips down his thighs. Now, both clad in only their underwear, Sheldon climbed into bed holding his arms out for Amy. She cuddled into his chest and wrapped her leg over his.

Their embrace was chaste now, softer. They were exploring each other's body with their finger tips. Any time Sheldon got near Amy's panty's or legs, she tensed up. Sheldon knew this was a far they could go now. The leg session should help ease her mind. Sheldon always thought the intimacy collaboration was meant just for him, to get him comfortable with physical touch that everyone else took for granted. He realized now, she needed it just as much he did. He felt a new wave of comfort flow over him as he realized he was not alone in the world; it's not just him. He never felt more connected to a person in his life. His friend's often joked that she was the female of his species; they never knew how much that jest meant to Sheldon. She was just like him, in mind and body.

**_Author's Notes: More to come... Stay tuned. Remember they still have to get through Legs and Back. And you thought you'd get it all in one go? Evil laugh! Thanks for all the reviews. There are so many who review every chapter. Thank you so much! It's very kind!_**


	21. One Step Forward, Two Steps back

_**One step forward, two steps back**_

On any other day, Sheldon would be awake at 6:29, right before the alarm, and spring out of bed, begin his ablutions, get dressed and make breakfast. It was efficient and predictable. However, that was before he had a half naked vixen like Amy Farrah Fowler in his bed. This morning, Sheldon woke up at the usual time, but he didn't get out of bed till 6:52. For 23 minutes he lay next to Amy, watching her sleep so soundly he had checked her breathing at least twice.

They were both undressed except for their underwear. Normally, he would be fully clothed in his Friday night pajamas. This morning, he was the most naked he's been in his bed since his night of too much wine and drunk calling Stephen Hawking. Sheldon felt completely comfortable with Amy touching him, but his skin wasn't used to the cotton sheets copping a feel. He reasoned it was small price to pay to have Amy in his arms as his morning began. Her face was nuzzled in his chest, her arm wrapped around his torso and her head cradled in his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her soft white shoulder. Sheldon was rubbing it slightly, fearful he might wake his sleeping beauty. Her rounded breast was pressed up against his chest, like a soft pillow. Wisps of her brown hair were tickling his chin stubble.

Her scent had mixed with his again, like the first night they slept in his bed. The olfactory memory put a smile on Sheldon's face. He loved this new perfume of their skin together. It was a soothing aroma that Sheldon wanted to bottle up in his memory forever.

As he watched her sleep, he replayed their night together. It was the closest he had ever been with someone, both physically and mentally. What surprised Sheldon the most was not his state of dress, or the half naked woman curled up next to him, but rather how it felt so comfortable. Sheldon Cooper loved his routine, and even though his schedule was thrown off, the feeling he had that morning was something he wanted to add to his routine for the rest of his life.

Around 6:50, Amy let out a slight moan that sent a shiver down Sheldon spine. She stirred and flipped to her side, facing away from Sheldon. He drew a soft line down her side and her rounded hip before leaving the bed to continue his morning routine. He brushed her hair off her face and begrudgingly covered her naked form to protect her perceived modesty. Finally, he went to the restroom to take a shower and begin his day.

Amy awoke at 7:03, three minutes later than her normal time. She could hear Sheldon in the shower. She stretched out on this bed, loving the feel of his cotton sheets on her naked body and inhaling his encapsulating smell. She made her way to her room to retrieve her robe. She felt so exposed going down the short hall in just her pink panties. The robe helped calm her fears that she was going to run into Leonard at any moment emerging from the hall. Even though he didn't live there anymore, it was like his presence was still there.

She went to the kitchen to start the electric kettle just as the bathroom door opened. Sheldon appeared in the kitchen, rubbing a towel on his head, his chest slightly exposed by this half open sagging robe. He came up behind her and pulled her hair off her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered his good morning in her ear.

"Good Morning, Dr. Fowler. Did you sleep well?"

Amy cocked her head to the side and wrapped her arms around the ones on her stomach, "Good Morning! Yes, the best I had in 2 weeks."

Sheldon moved his mouth to kiss her cheek, her senses were hit with the smell of mint and clean warmth from his skin, "I don't think I told you enough how much I missed you. "

"Well, you showed me instead. Your actions sometimes speak when you don't. I missed you too." She turned and kissed him on the cheek, " I am going to get a shower now. I will fix up something for us to eat when I'm out of the bath."

"Oh no you don't little lady. I'll cook breakfast. Oh, and maybe you should just wear you robe when you're out. We can start our leg session after breakfast."

"You know, Sheldon... I have a pair of shorts. I could wear those?"

"You could but what's the fun in that?"

"Baby steps, Dr. Cooper. I'll be out soon." Amy made her way to her bedroom. It seemed so odd to be in this empty room at Los Robles. Her bedroom was so vacant and Spartan. It felt like the hotel rooms she had been occupying for the last 2 weeks. While Amy appreciated it was easier to clean, it didn't reflect her personality. She missed her things; the little items and mementos that reminded her of her life and personality. When they went into Sheldon's room, she was more comfortable than this one. They still hadn't resolved their living situation_. Baby steps, Folwer_.

After Amy emerged from her room, clean, dressed and starving, she made her way to the kitchen to find a dressed Sheldon Cooper busily cooking French Toast. As she sat at the Kitchen Island, watching the master chef, she felt a relaxing sigh release from her lungs. She was happy. This _is what it felt like. _She had been happy so few times before. Sure she had been excited, proud, even elated; but this feeling was new. She had found a new comfortable feeling of bliss. It was a good thing she was an expert on addiction's effect on brain chemistry, because she would need her background to study this new sensation. She could get addicted to watching Sheldon Cooper cook for her, kiss her, go to sleep next to her. She could get addicted, long for her next fix and never want to recover.

Sheldon handed her a plate of French Toast with a huge smile. He so rarely smiled such a large grin, she returned in kind. "Oh Sheldon this looks delicious! Thank you so much!"

As they ate his perfectly cooked breakfast, Amy could see he had the same look of contentment. He looked more comfortable in his own skin, more relaxed. After their breakfast and a riveting conversation concerning a research idea that Sheldon had dreamed during the night, Amy started to clean up the dishes. She finally noticed that Sheldon was wearing pants. "Sheldon, didn't you want to start the leg session after breakfast?"

"Sure, but I thought you would go first."

"Well, we didn't discuss it. I think you should wear what I am. " Amy was dressed in Penny's borrowed shorts from weeks ago. Sheldon loved how her legs looked in them. He couldn't wait to get started. He wanted to spend the entire day just on her. But he had to play fair.

"Well, I would look silly in Penny's shorts, but if that's what you think we should do, drop em, Folwer." Sheldon was teasing her.

"No silly! You wear your shorts!" Amy finally saw he was kidding and smirked at him.

"Bazinga! Okay, I'll be right back." Sheldon went to his room, quickly changed his pants for his shorts. He left his pants folded on the bed since he would put them back on later. Dawning a pair of black and white plaid shorts and his green Lantern shirt, he returned to the living room to find Amy seated in her spot, tea in hand, waiting for him.

"So, how do you think we should do this?

"I don't really know. Hmmm. How about you lay your legs across me? "

"Great, except you're going first Cooper. Now assume the position." Amy tapped the cushion and glared at him over her glasses.

In a childlike whining tone, Sheldon replied, "Uhhh… Fine! But I am holding you to 3 minutes. Then it's my turn."

"My, my, Dr. Cooper, aren't you an eager beaver. 3 minutes. No problem." She set up the timer.

Sheldon sat in his spot and swung his legs across Amy lap. Other than being ticklish, Sheldon really didn't think he had any trepidation about Amy touching his legs, that was until she put her hands on his knees. Sheldon had rarely had someone touch his legs. It was not an area that one would casually contact, even those comfortable with physical touch. Amy didn't move her hand. She just laid her hand on his knee, waiting for his breath to slow. Then she put the other hand on thigh. Sheldon seemed slightly nervous, so she thought conversation would be a nice tension breaker.

"You men are lucky you don't have to worry about shaving your legs. It can be a chore."

"Well, if we lived in other areas of the world, you wouldn't have to either."

Amy saw he was more comfortable, she moved her hands to his calves, and slowly rubbed them down the ankles and then back to his knees. His legs were hairy, but not an excessive amount; the hair was soft. He had quite long muscular legs, but they were extremely pale from years of being covered. "Well, if you were a swimmer, you might have to shave as well. I heard they do that to combat drag and increase their speed."

"Seeing as I won't be a pool anytime soon, I don't think I'll run out and buy a new set razors just yet." BEEB Time was up. "Pheew! I think that was first time anyone has touched my legs in… I don't know. I didn't expect to be nervous. That was weird."

"I know what you mean. I've had a stranger touch my legs before, when I did that waxing with Penny and Bernadette. That was, let's just say, interesting."

Sheldon remembered her showing him her Band-Aids. He thought it was so odd she was showing him her legs. At the time, he was confused and fascinated by the action. If she did that now, Sheldon reaction would probably be drastically different.

"Quit staling Fowler, assume the position." Sheldon swung his legs off Amy and moved to the middle of the couch. Amy sat in Sheldon's spot and swung her legs over his lap. Her shorts were high on her hips. "Thank goodness I still have these shorts from, how did you put it, "Penny's skanky clothing line?"" Amy was teasing Sheldon about the first time she wore the outfit. Funny how he didn't seem to mind now she was his girlfriend again.

"Yes, well, if you just wear them here, I don't have to worry about fighting off lusty repair men ogling your perfect figure anymore. I'm so busy as it is."

Amy smiled at Sheldon's rare compliment. She wanted to say something, but she was distracted by Sheldon's hands on her calves. He was using both hands to wrap around her calves, slowing moving up to her knees. She was nervous as well, so Sheldon tried her technique of talking instead. He also failed to mention that they didn't set the timer.

As he rubbed her legs, he asked, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Amy was breathing a little shallow, "I better go over to check on my apartment." She was getting used to his touch and relaxed a little, " I've haven't been there in so long, I bet I have mail stacked up to the ceiling!"

"You know, Amy…" Sheldon started off sheepishly, like he was going to broach a sensitive topic. Amy thought she knew what it was about. He was a dog with a bone about the idea of the cohabitation. Amy was still so nervous; afraid he would get sick of her. It was a huge step and she didn't want to scare him off.

"Yes… Sheldon…"

"You know, I was wondering…" He wasn't looking at her, but her thighs that he was rubbing up to her shorts line, which was about 3 inches about the agreed 5 inches above the knee mark. Amy didn't correct him.

"Yes… Sheldon…"

"Well, your room here… It seems like such a waste if you're not going to use it…" He started rubbing down her legs again, this time with just his finger tips.

Amy was too distracted by what he said to notice his tender touch. She was not expecting him to say that. Did he want her room for something else? Did he finally give up on her living together, and he wanted a new roommate?

"It's true, it is a waste. I don't have to use it if you don't want me to. I do have my apartment in Glendale. I can move my Harp this weekend. I'm sorry for taking up the space." Amy looked down now, hiding her crumpling brow of confusion and disappointment.

Sheldon couldn't read her unspoken disappointment through her facial expressions or her tone. "Well, you don't have to move the harp back. It can stay here for sing-a-long nights." Sheldon had moved his hand back up to her thigh. He was lightly stroking the inside of her leg. Amy's breathing was deeper now, holding in her arousal while holding back her disappointment thinking Sheldon wanted her to move out.

Sheldon continued, seductively caressing her thigh. "I was thinking you could…" Distracted by their conversation and Sheldon's touch, neither one heard the keys at the front door. Before Sheldon could ask Amy anything, the door to the apartment swung open. Leonard was standing in the door way, with a shocked look on his face like the day he caught them playing doctor, Star Trek style. "Well, hello you two."

Amy jumped off Sheldon's lap, pulling her short down as it it was one of her skirts. Sheldon cocked his head to the side in anger. "Leonard, don't you knock anymore?"

"Sorry, Sheldon old habits… Are you ready, or…?" Leonard was more than willing to let Sheldon continue whatever it was he was doing.

"Ready?" Sheldon had to rack his brain_… It was Saturday… Oh right_, he asked Leonard to drive him to the jewelry store to pick up the special item he ordered for Amy weeks ago. Originally, Amy was supposed to be back Saturday night, and the necklace was going to be a welcome home gift. With all the monkey business and Amy coming a day early, Sheldon let it slip his mind that Leonard was coming over today. He didn't want Amy to know where he was going.

"Oh, right. Yes. "

Amy was confused. Sheldon didn't say anything about going out today. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, well… Leonard and I are…"

"Comic book store." Leonard saved Sheldon from making up a lie. He was a terrible liar.

"Right, we are going to the comic book store. I forgot that Leonard was taking me today. I will be back later. I'll call you." Sheldon didn't want to explain anymore. He darted up, got his keys and wallet and left with a swift door slam that startled Amy.

Amy was left on the couch, confused, disappointed and alone. Not a good place to be.

_**Author notes: Want to say thanks again for the reviews! It really keeps me going. I write a chapter, then think, I got to give the people what they want! Thanks to SHamylover for the "cookies" and all my reviewers! I know this chapter is not sexy fun time, but can't have it every chapter. Well, you can, but then the story would be over before it begins. On that note, Off to write a steamy chapter. **_


	22. Knee Jerk Reaction

_**Author notes: Have I told you how much I appreciate the time you guys take on your reviews? It makes me humble. Thank you so much.**_

_**Knee Jerk Reaction**_

Amy sat back on the couch with hunched shoulders and completely befuddled. Sheldon left her during the middle of an intimacy session for the _**COMIC BOOK STORE!**_?! She was not amused; not in the least. She dragged her defeated body off the leather couch,returned to her spare room in the apartment to change into her customary attire. She still needed to return to her Glendale apartment, but a quick stop off at Penny's was in order. Maybe she could talk Penny into shopping later, or an impromptu girl's night.

Penny answered the door, groggy eyed and slovenly clad. "Ames, god, what time is it?"

"It's 9:45 Penny, not too early."

"God, don't talk to me before the hour hand hits double digits. Come on in, I'll make coffee. " Penny was too slanted eyed to noticed Amy's emotional state. As sleep faded from her head, she noticed Amy was quiet, her head down, playing with her sweater hem.

"Okay, spill. What did Captain Clueless do now?"

"How did you know?"

"Look, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Sheldon Cooper screwed the pooch when it comes to relationships. Simple deduction. So what did he do now? Did he make you sleep on the couch on your first day back from the trip? That spineless bastard! I know he's not ready to get busy, but really?" Penny was mentally prepared for anything kind of selfish, clueless, emotionally stunted stunt Sheldon Cooper could have pulled off in the 12 hours since she last saw him.

"No, I didn't sleep on the couch, we slept together." Before Amy could clarify, Penny squealed. "You DID WHAT? OH MY GOD! How was it? Did he freak out? IS _**that**_ what happened? Was he as …"

"NO! We didn't… you know… No, everything was great. We haven't engaged in coitus. But I think that's my fault…"

"Alright sister, clearly major stuff is going on. Spill!"

"Okay, Sheldon and I are getting a lot more physical. I won't go into how much, but…"

"WHAT!? That' completely against the bestie code! You better give up the goods, sister, and make it good. What do you mean it's not your fault? Did you push HIM away? HA! I love it! Taste of his own medicine! You really are a genius! " Penny sat back stirring her cup, lamenting the fact this was regular coffee and not her usual Irish faire.

"That's not the issue. The first trouble was what he said this morning, everything was great, and then Leonard comes over, and he just takes off! Off the comic book store!"

"Yeah…"Penny was completely unimpressed. This was nothing new. Nothing new at all.

"Yeah, well. We were kind of having a moment, and then…"

"Wooh, you two were making out, and he just takes off?"

"NO! Oh god. Look…" Amy knew Penny wouldn't understand her intimacy sessions with Sheldon. It's difficult to have empathy for something that you can barely understand, like the aversion to physical contact. Penny didn't have an aversion, in fact, some days she was overly affectionate. Amy had to try to explain. "Sheldon and I are just spending time getting used to being physical with each other. Not sex, just casual contact. Anyway, he just took off. But that is not what's really bothering me."

"Yeah, you're gonna have to get over that. I've been competing for attention with comics, Sci FI and all kinds of mutants for years. You know how these nerdy boys are; the only thing that is more appealing is sex, and well, Sheldon doesn't have that problem. And even if he did, sometimes, comics trump it. Stupid mutants…" Penny couldn't believe she was jealous over spandex clad doodles.

"Yeah, I'm used to it with Sheldon, too. BELIEVE ME." Amy took a deep breath, "The real issue is that he wants me to move out of 4A."

"WHAT?! Are you sure? All he ever talks about is getting you to move in. It's like his obsession!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, why don't you move in? You'd save money! Big bonus! You two get along better than anyone I know! You practically can read his mind! Which is a big book, I don't have to tell you!"

"It is! But he would get sick of me, and then break up for good! I'm scared. " Amy knew that it would crumble her soul if he left her again. If he wanted her to move out of 4A, maybe he was already going down that road. She took a short quick inhale, holding back the stinging sensation in her nose that meant tears weren't far behind.

"Oh, honey. Sheldon is crazy about you! Last night he practically killed the dragon on the first roll to spend time with you. "

"Yes, but Sheldon can change in a minute; a nano second. One minute we are kissing on a train, next he is breaking up with me over a table. I mean a table?! Come on!"

Penny tapped Amy's knee, "That was Sheldon 1.0. This is Sheldon 2.0. Hell, it's like he went from Sheldon Vista to Sheldon 7... Oh god, I'm one of them…" Penny looked horrified, " We need to go shopping! I need some estrogen in a hurry! Today, shopping! Nails! Hair! Chocolate! And if things don't work out tonight, then the Notebook and 2 bottles of wine! Okay, sweetie?"

"Okay. I'm going over to my apartment. Maybe Bernadette and Emily can go? I'll meet you around 2 okay?

"Good, this coffee isn't cutting it, I need 2 more hours of beauty sleep. Hey, maybe Sheldon was talking about me last night about the beauty sleep thing… Jerk." Penny walked Amy to the door. "Talk to you later sweetie!"

Amy left the apartment and looked over at the 4A on the door. She enjoyed that she was so close to her friend. She could just pop over, have coffee and a chat, and then be back home. Except, it wasn't her home, it was his. If Sheldon wanted her out then it was back to status quo. Maybe he thought they were going too fast. She needed to slow down or she'd scare him off again. She went back across the hall, gathered all her things she could carry including a new book she was surprisingly enjoying: Robert Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land. With her bags packed, she went back to Glendale: Her home.

* * *

><p>"Wow Sheldon, are you serious? That's a huge step for you!" Leonard was shocked at his friend's announcement that he was going to not only have Amy move into 4A, but he wanted to have her share his bedroom and turn Leonard's old room to an office and music room.<p>

"It's not that surprising Leonard. Amy and I have spent the night together, it's wasn't a big…"

"WHAT!? You and Amy had sex and you're just telling me this NOW!" Leonard practically crashed the car.

"Leonard! Watch the road!" After Sheldon was sure he wasn't going to die in the next few minutes, he continued, "No, we did not engage in coitus, but we are sleeping in the same bed. It's all very natural. It's not that big of a deal." Actually that was a lie and Sheldon knew it. IT was a big deal, huge in fact. For Sheldon to share a bed with someone was a major obstacle toward intimacy. Sheldon didn't want to make a big deal out of it and feel different than other people who didn't have a problem with physical contact. Leonard was wise enough about the behavior of Sheldon to understand that. He knew not to push it.

"You're right Sheldon, you and Amy are getting closer, it's only natural. But ya know, sleeping next to a woman you are physically attracted to will lead down a road…" Leonard didn't have to end his sentence.

"I know."

"I restate my first premise."

"Which was?"

"WOW! Just Wow!" Leonard snickered at Sheldon who keeping his eyes focus away from Leonard's glare, not answering his statement.

"So, what did Amy say? She seems like she doesn't want to move in, how are you going get her to move in and share a room? That is a big step…Sorry, not a big step. I mean maybe it is for her?"

"Well, I didn't get a chance to ask her. I got outta there as quick as jack rabbit so she won't discover where I was going." How was Sheldon going to explain he was going to a jewelry store without ruining her surprise?

Leonard was worried. Amy had been pretty adamant that she wasn't moving in. He wondered why Sheldon had so much confidence. "Hey buddy, she might say no, are you ready for that?"

"Leonard, Amy Farrah Fowler is level headed, prudent and rational. It only makes sense. Now, here's the place. I won't be long. Stay here."

Sheldon got out of the car and entered the jewelry store next to the flower shop he purchase the Star of Bethlehem flower for Amy. It seemed so long ago he giving Amy an apology flower over Dr. Dowling. Now he was here to pick up the necklace he special ordered that day. While the shop keeper was retrieving the necklace from the back, Sheldon looked at the other items in the store, especially the rings. He knew he would eventually ask Amy to marry him, he just didn't know when.

"See anything you like, Dr. Cooper."

"Well, no. Maybe, yes. I don't know." Sheldon was usually not so indecisive.

"Well, you take all the time you need. We've been here for 53 years, so if and when you decide on needing one of those rings," the shop keeper pointed to the engagement section, " you think of us, we aren't going anywhere. Alright son?" The shop keeper was a friendly older man with a kind face that reminded Sheldon of his PopPop. Sheldon liked that he wasn't pressuring him. He noticed he had a wedding band on his left finger. It seemed worn and dug into his wrinkled skin. A jeweler could have any ring he wanted, but this man kept that ring and seem to wear it with pride. It looked like it hadn't off his hand since it was placed there. It had become a part of him, part of his hand. When Sheldon did have a ring that important on his finger, he decided he would never take it off.

"I will sir, thank you. And thank you for making the necklace."

"Can't say I ever made one like that before. Some kind of DNA thing? Are you sure she will get it?"

"OH, yes. She will recognize it right away. And it's a MicroRNA molecule, precisely its the stem-loop secondary structure of a pre-microRNA from Brassica oleracea."

"Yeah, you said that last time, I still don't get it. But it's like the diagram you sent me. I hope she likes it."

"Me too. Thank you again sir."

Sheldon went out to a sweaty irritated Leonard waiting in the car. "Sheldon, thank god, what took so long, it's like 1000 degrees out here!"

"Scientifically improbable exaggerations aside, I had to wait for the shop keeper to get the necklace and I was browsing."

"Browsing, at a jewelry store? Sheldon you can only have so many pocket watches, really!"

"One cannot have too many pocket watches. That's like saying you have too many Oreos, that' just crazy talk. Now, let's go. I want to give this to Amy. I should have had this yesterday for her return."

"Wait, we aren't going to comic book store?" Leonard was shocked and disappointed. Usually with Sheldon it was just disappointed.

"Well… It is just 3 blocks away…" Sheldon smiled a giddy grin, " Okay! But only for a little while. I need to get back to Amy!" Sheldon couldn't say no to a trip to the comic book store. He hadn't changed that much.

* * *

><p>Amy opened her apartment door and felt a stagnant breeze her as she entered. Her apartment was dusty, and had a strange echo. It felt like a stranger's vacation home. Amy spent the afternoon unpacking, throwing out junk mail and cleaning her apartment. Penny was true to her word, and watered the flower that Sheldon gave her. It was the only sign of life in the "rattrap," as Sheldon called it. She missed him already and it was only 3 hours. She sent a quick text to check on him.<p>

_A-I went back to Glendale to check on things. Hope you're having fun at the comic book store. Pick up a copy of Thor for me._

Nothing. No reply.

"Hmmm. Maybe he's mad? Avoiding her? He might want his old life back. Being with Leonard again was good for Sheldon, but she still felt a twinge of envy over the bespeckled man. But they had 2 weeks together while Amy was away. She pushed the negative emotion away, and continued her task, stopping to smell her flower as often as she could.

She left one more Text message:

_A—I hope you are having fun. Miss you._

No reply

* * *

><p>Leonard! We've been here for 3 hours! WE have to go now!" Sheldon let time slip away from him in the comic book store; an easy feat.<p>

"Geez, okay. Since when do you want to rush home from a comic book store?"

"Since I have a reason to! Now, wheels up, Hofstadter. Let's motor!" Sheldon was half way out the door before Leonard had even put his comic down.

Sheldon practically pushed Leonard asideto run up the stairs of Los Robles to see Amy. He opened up the apartment to an echoing sound; she wasn't home. She did say she was going to Glendale! Sheldon ran back down the stairs to hit Leonard who had just made it up to the 4th flight. "Change of plans, off to Glendale!

"SHELDON! We were just in Glendale!" Leonard didn't want to go down those stairs anymore. He was exhausted keeping up with Sheldon. Exercise was not for the weak of bronchi.

"Yes, and now we have to go back. Amy is in Glendale. Expeditious is the word of the day. Let's ride!" Sheldon voice bellowed from the 2nd flight of stairs up to a sluggish and huffy Leonard. "God, that guy needs to learn how to drive."

"I heard that! You can bitch and moan and walk faster at the same time. Get the lead out Hofstadter!"

* * *

><p>Just before Amy left for her girl's night, she left Sheldon another text message:<p>

_A—I am going out with Penny and the girls. I moved my stuff out of Los Robles, like you wanted. Speak to you tomorrow._

Nothing.

Those negative feelings Amy fought off were coming back. She pushed them aside as best she could but Amy sometimes felt that she was holding on to her relationship with Sheldon like a cracked Fabergé egg she had super glued with patience and love. Fear and doubt were seeping through the cracks left by his untimely departure over the summer. Amy felt her relationship was a fragile priced jewel. She need to protect it, even from herself. She fought the urge to text him a nasty message. Instead, she drove to Los Robles to pick up Penny.

* * *

><p>Sheldon popped out of the car at Amy's apartment as soon as Leonard shifted the car in park.<p>

"Do you want me to wait?"

"No, Amy can take me back! But can you put these comics in my room?" Sheldon started to walk away, then turned and did something uncharacteristically, Leonard had to get his inhaler, "Thanks Leonard!"

"Wow! Just wow!" And Leonard drove away.

Sheldon sprang up on Amy's door.

Knock knock knock "Amy"

Knock knock knock "Amy"

Knock knock knock "Amy"

Nothing… _Oh god! She's not home._ Sheldon didn't have his keys to her apartment either. He gave them to Penny. He reached in his pocket to get his phone, but, nothing. No phone. He remembered now: He left it his pants, neatly folded on his bed. No phone, no key and no bus pants. It was going to be long night.

**_Author's notes: I don't have a Beta or any one reading these. If you see a mistake, please message me. _**

**_Also, going to be a couple more chapters before things heat up. Dont worry I cant wait much more either. _**

**_Thanks so much to everyone again!_**


	23. You have to walk before you can run

_**You have to walk before you can Run**_

"Come on Amy, you need some fun undergarments! This one is hot!"

Amy looked at the gaudy bright orange and neon yellow bra and panty set her blond friend held up, "Those are some crazy colors! Wouldn't it show through my clothes?"

"Not with the bulky blanket you wear! No one will see but Sheldon. Well, maybe not him either. " Bernadette had no idea what's was going on behind closed doors, and Amy liked it that way. Too bad Penny was such a scandalmonger.

"Oh, he'll see it. They're sleeping together!" Penny winked at Amy as she held up a new black poka dot set to Amy's body.

"WHAT !? Are you serious! When were you going to tell us! We've been waiting **four** years!"

Amy thought_, HA you've been waiting_…"No no no, it's not what you think; we aren't engaging in coitus, as I already told Ms. Blabby Blonde over here. We just shared a bed. No big deal…." Amy was at the register purchasing a set she thought Sheldon might like, if he ever wanted to see her again… _Push out the negative thoughts Fowler._

"Oh hooey! That's the biggest news of the year! Damn, I have to tell Howard!" Bernadette reached for her phone to text her husband, who , Amy knew would find any and all ways of teasing Sheldon mercilessly.

"No you will do no such thing." Amy quickly snatched the phone from Bernadette's hand with the agility of a ninja. "Listen up ladies and listen good: NO one is saying a word about my relationship with Sheldon to anyone, not to Raj, not to Leonard, and definitely, not to _Howard_! Got it? Ya'all better be keeping your mouth shut. It's between me and Sheldon. We are not your entertainment and I won't turn our private life into your gossipy tweets, got it sisters?"

All three women nodded in silence. Finally Penny said, "Damn girl, you sounded like Hulk Sheldon just now."

"No, Hulk Sheldon sounds like me. Now, I mean it, don't make me get the monkeys!"

"Okay, Ames. No gossiping… You're no fun."

"Well, that's not what I heard…" She snickered and looked at her phone_. Still no call or text from Sheldon_. Concern overshadowed pride; she was going to call him now. _Maybe something was wrong._

* * *

><p>Just as Leonard was placing Sheldon's comics on his desk, he heard a ring coming from the bedroom. It sounded like Sheldon's phone. Leonard found it in Sheldon's abandoned pants pocket. "Hello, Amy?"<p>

"Leonard? Where's Sheldon ? Is he okay?" Amy voice cracked with slight panic.

"He's at your place. Where are you?"

"Shopping with the girls. I haven't heard from him all day. Do you think he is okay?"

"Yeah, he has a key to your apartment, doesn't he?"

"Hold on.. Penny do you still have my spare key?"

"Yeah, sweetie, it's right here, do you need it?"

"He can't get in" Amy was worried now.

"OH man…I better go get him. He was wearing shorts, so he won't take the bus."Leonard was wheezing now, Amy could hear the ka- kush of his inhaler, "I just got back up the stairs again… I'll call you when I get him."

"No Leonard, I'll go. I'm closer, I'm at the Glendale Galleria. I'll call you if I find him. If not, come over and bring me his phone." Amy got off the phone and turned to her friends. "Sorry ladies, girlfriend duties." She tossed Bernadette's phone to her, "Remember, no talking about Sheldon. If you tell, I will know and I _**will** _find you…" Amy gave them all a death stare. The troop of girls swallowed hard and nodded in agreement as they watched Amy rush off.

Penny quipped, "Boy, don't piss her off. She'll go all primeval on your ass. Damn…" Now distracted by some lacy number, " Ooooh, This is cute, what do you think Emily?"

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat back against the door of Amy's apartment. He had three choices: He could wait for her, he could walk home, or he could find a phone. Finding a phone seemed like the most prudent option, if you lived in 1985. Pay phones booths were so rare now a days, that tourist snap pictures with them. He could knock on her neighbor's door and ask to use the phone. That's was an option. Sheldon took a deep breath and knocked on Amy's neighbor's door. A small old lady answered, peeking through the slit of the door; her head barely reaching the door chain which was firmly in place.<p>

"Hello ma'am, I was wondering if I could use your phone. It seems I have left my at home."

"Chem haskanum… inch e sa n'shanakum?"

_Oh man, I wish we were in Chinese or Finnish neighborhood maybe I could understand... I don't speak Armenian_. Sheldon tried to use the universal symbol for phone, but the nice scared old lady just answered, _Che Che Che_, and shut the door on him.

"Can't blame her, I wouldn't open the door either…" Sheldon sat back against the door. The bacteria laden public bus seemed the only option. If he was wearing bus pants, it wouldn't be such a problem. But _Shorts_ were an entirely different matter; a germy sickening infecting his bare legs matter. He had to take a while to steel his nerves. It took longer than he thought. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the elevator door ding. As he looked up, he saw his hero, Amy Farrah Fowler.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." He walked over to her and hugged her. She returned the hug, but it was little too quick and not as warm.

"I think you forgot your phone, ay Dr. Cooper. For someone with an eiditic memory, I am surprised you would forget anything." Amy winked at Sheldon, who was just happy to be in the apartment, sitting on a familiar germ free couch as opposed to a disease infested tin can. They both set their bags down on the chair by the front door.

"Something distracted me."

"Oh really?" Amy went to the fridge to retrieve a forgotten bottle of YooHoo for Sheldon. The condensation had made the label practically fall off to her touch, but it was still good; not pass the expiration date. She had to check for Sheldon's sake. "Here you go."

"You really can read minds, huh Amy? Thank you."

"What distracted you, pray tell?"

"A bare legged, green eyed Vixen that's who." Sheldon was disappointed she was out of her shorts, but quickly relived when he remembered she was out in public and she was bare legged in a short skirt. _This was better_, he thought.

"I was wondering when you didn't answer my texts. I thought you were upset with me." Amy started the kettle. She needed a hot beverage if she was going to talk to Sheldon about moving out.

"Why in the world would I be upset with you?" Sheldon had a turbid look and a worried stare.

"Well, you wanted me to move out of 4A, so I thought maybe I…"

Sheldon rose to his feet like someone slapped him across the mouth, "WHAT!? What are you talking about? I don't want you to move out of 4A! I want you to move in. Why would you think that?"

"You said, before you left this morning that you wanted the room back. I thought I had overstayed my welcome." Amy looked away now, the kettle wasn't quite ready yet, but she still watched the stove. She didn't want to look at Sheldon and confirm her fears.

"Amy, I don't want the room back because I want you gone! I want the room for us, to put our stuff in. I want you to stay with me, in our bed room. I thought we could make the other room an office or music room or sewing room or comic book room or collectables room… "Sheldon was rambling but it was hard to turn his mind off once it found a path it liked.

Amy turned around, now she was confused, "Wait, back up, you want me to move in with you in your room?"

"Our room."

"That's a big step there Sheldon."

"Why does everyone say it's such a big step? It's not a _big step_. I see it as walking."

"Walking?"

"Yeah, Big steps are for jumping over things, like getting married on the first date or reading one comic book issue and buying the whole series."

"Those are big steps, not comparable, but I see what you're saying. So we are walking?'

"Yes. Walking takes you in a natural progression to your destination. We are walking through the relationship. We were friends, then more. You had your own apartment, then you had a room at Los Robles, then you spend the night, you slept in the bed with me. It was comfortable. So, why not continue. It's only logical. It's not good to go backwards, Amy. I realize that on my train trip." Sheldon was as confident as if he were discussing high spin gravity with a 3rd grader or Wolowitz for that matter.

"Sheldon, sharing a bed a couple times is not enough for me to move into your bedroom…"

"Our bedroom…"

"Yes, but we were _walking_ through the relationship for 4 years before you even kissed me!"

"There was a hill." Sheldon shifted in his seat, taking a large swig of his YooHoo.

"OH really, a hill?"

"Yes, a big hill actually, it took a long time to walk over it."

"More like Mt. Anxiety. It was a big mountain, Sheldon."

Sheldon didn't want to admit it was a mountain of his own making. He quickly continued his analogy, "Yes, well. Now we are in a valley.

"Oh really, now we are walking a valley? Amy crossed her arms, she loved his analogies, but they could run away from him.

"Yes, the Serene Valley …"

"And you and I live in this Valley now, in your bedroom, in your bed?"

"Our Bed. Yes."

"And when the Valley gets too, let's say…"Hot"?"

"We'll cross that river when we get to it."

"And what's that river called, "Coitus Creek?"

"With all the runoff from Mt. Anxiety, once we get there, it's probably going to be more like a waterfall than a creek, but yeah."

"Hoo." Amy was fanning herself thinking of a waterfall of Sheldon Cooper washing over her naked body.

"Land formations aside, I would like you to move into our bedroom. This weekend." Sheldon as matter of fact tone was highlighted by his raised eyebrows and steel blue stare.

"I still haven't decided to move in with you, let alone in your… our room, besides this weekend?! "

"Well, that's highly indecisive and illogical of you. You are sagacious enough to know that the arrangement is to both of our mutual benefit, both financially and psychologically."

"It's the psychological part I'm worried about." Amy moved to couch, cupping her hot tea like it held a +10 potion of bravery. Still, her voice was more timid now, "Everything seems fine now, but you can change on a dime. Then will want to run away again and I am fearful that…"

Sheldon cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Pish posh, Amy. It high time you quit dragging your feet. You need to quit letting your fear run you life and keep moving forward. My girlfriend taught me that. Oh and another thing, quit worrying about me running away. You're stuck with me. Sorry, sister. We are like an Azeotrope."

Amy was confused, which was rare when talking with Sheldon, "We are a chemical mixture of two liquids in such a ratio that its composition cannot be changed by simple distillation?"

"Right, no matter how much we try, or fight or boil over, we are bonded together, always in the same mixture, a perfect ratio of you and me."

Sheldon Cooper, that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard!" Amy jumped onto Sheldon's lap and wrapped her arms around him, peppering him with so many rapid fire kisses that he couldn't keep up.

"Amy… this.. Is… Nice… But… oh…never mind…" Sheldon caught one of her smaller kisses and held her head with his hands so she couldn't move, he deepened the kiss and slowed down her pace to crawl. His kiss was so slow, and soft that it melted her like chocolate chips in a hot oven. He stopped and open his eyes looking at her smiling face, "So, I take it that's a yes?"

Amy sat up now. She still had doubts, fears, and concerns. But if Sheldon could put aside his apprehension of physical contact for her, she could do the same.

Amy cleared her throat and brought up her business voice, "Proposal: I move in, fully for 4 months. We go through New Year's Eve. If we are happy and content, then I will move in permanently. That way if you get sick of me, then you have an out." Amy shifted on his lap, laying her bare legs across his with her hand on his shoulder.

Sheldon moved his hands to her bare knees, lying them there while they talked. He was comfortable that she only had her legs on his lap, yet she was close enough to touch." Counter Proposal: We reevaluate on Halloween. I don't want to have to wait till New Years Eve to be sure you're staying forever."

"Agreed. You should know by then if you are sick of me."

"Amy, I don't think you realize who is going to get sick of whom. I am the one who needs to worry about scaring you off, not the other way around. " Sheldon pointed to himself, "Had 5 roommates before Leonard, remember?"

"Well, I've only had dorm mates, and they would just steal my class work and lock me out off the room during finals for laughs. The sad lonely song of college life." Amy had moved her hand to the nape of his neck, playing with his raven hair and stroking his neck while he talked.

"That's sounds like a familiar tune. I had that problem too. I was 11, and off at college. My first roommate was chosen for me, but he dropped out within the first 3 weeks. Next, I had to put up with a party animal who engaged in noisy coitus on a regular basis with most of the Freshman dorm. I think he went through the entire 3rd floor in one weekend. "Sheldon shuddered at the thought of all the grunting and sweating while he was attempting to write his master's thesis.

"He locked you out? You were just 11? Where did you go?"

"The library. I practically lived there. When I wasn't reading I was organizing the outdated dewey decimal system. I love organizing. " Sheldon had a happy face covering a uncomfortable memory; like a silk scarf over a wool itchy sweater.

"I too spent hours on end in the library. Harvard had a fabulous library. I also would sneak over to MIT. There were a lot of guys studying at the library at night over there. I felt safe there."

"You felt safer with a bunch of guys late at night at a college you didn't attend, more than you did at your own." Sheldon wasn't comfortable thinking about Amy with a bunch of guys alone at night. Especially MIT cretins.

"Yes. They were nice, smart and driven. Like you. Hardly ever had much conversation, we could read each other's body language enough to know that we're all too shy to have any real conversations. It was an unspoken kinship. Like minded individuals. I just sat and read all their books on Neuroscience while they studied for… Well, I really don't know what. We just smiled at each other. It was the only time I didn't feel alone. "

"Well, If I was there, I would have talked to you. I probably would have talked your ear off."

"If you were there, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate at all. Probably ended up in some dead field, like botany or…"

"Geology?"

"I would never go that low, Sheldon, Really?"

"Correct, forgive me. I rather like to think we would have collaborated on work. I've been thinking of that idea more and more."

"We have two drastically differing fields, Dr. Cooper. Are you referencing your dream you had where we design a neural net based on my work in MicroRNA and your work with quantum physics as a model for computer processing?"

"Precisely. You know Dr. Fowler, we could work on that together. We could use the spare room as a project space. With your knowledge of Neuroscience and mine in physics, we could study Quantum biophysics."

Amy sat up a little bit, her eyes aflame with scientific arousal, " You mean, the one that may imply applications in quantum computing."

As Sheldon explained, his hand was gliding up and down Amy's bare legs, tickling her thighs. His eyes were locked with hers, focused on his words while his hands focused on her body, "Exactly, We could work on quantum information processing of coherent states, entanglement between coherent protons and transcriptase components, and replication of isomers to yield time-dependent base substitutions. "

Between Sheldon's touch, his piercing cobalt eyes and his words, Amy was as close to an orgasm as she was the night in the hotel that Sheldon talked to her on the phone. She had to adjust herself to fight off the pulsing feeling she was feeling flowing through her. Her back was arched allowing her to breath deeper.

She replied with a husky low sultry voice, "Oh god, Sheldon, that is brilliant. Just Hoo… Wow… Just Wow…"

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." He gave her a coy smile while he moved his one hand around to the back of her knee and the other between her thigh, slowly moving up between her legs.

Amy had gripped his rounded shoulder now, bracing herself against waves of arousal, "Well, now I understand the term Sabiosexual, I am definitely one of those."

"Sabiosexual?" Sheldon had started only using his finger tips on her leg, teasing her mercilessly.

"One who finds intelligence the most sexually attractive feature. There is also a noscosexual, those who are sexually aroused by the act of learning, knowing, examining, or becoming aware of something new."

"Oh really, is that so Dr. Fowler. Well…" Sheldon moved closer to her mouth, moving one hand now up the sides of her thigh, gripping it harder while the other hand was moving up between her legs, pulling them apart slightly. "I think I could be categorized as that label myself." His eyes were watching her lick her lips while his hand was almost half up her skirt as he said, " We would have been kicked out of the library for sure."

He leaned over to kiss the lips he had been watching so intently. Amy pulled his mouth closer to hers and opened it slightly. There tongues were gliding past each other with a deep hungry kiss while her nails were dragging across his hair line down his back. Sheldon had his hand up the side of thighs to her underwear, reaching for the band. His other hand was within an inch of her throbbing core when …

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sheldon threw his head back in disgust, "You have got to be kidding me? What in god's name? Who could that be?"

"It's Leonard, you never called." The out of breath physicist answered from the other side of the door.

"OH GOD! IT's Leonard! I never called him! Amy jumped up off the couch to answer the door.

"I heard…" Sheldon grumbled under his breath, "_that two for two in one day, Hofstadter._"

"Leonard! I'm so so sorry! I should have called! Sheldon is here, he is fine." Amy was mortified at her absent mindedness.

"I see… Hey Sheldon…"

"Sup."

"Sup, Well, here's his phone. I'm going home now to sleep. Have fun you two. " Leonard slumped out of the apartment.

"See Amy! This is reason you need to move in. Poor Leonard, having to schlep over here at all hours of the night. If you were living across the hall, he wouldn't have had to go so far!" Sheldon crossed his arms over his chest, confident in his resolve.

"Sheldon! It's only 5:30! He's here because you forgot your phone!" _He must be joking…_

"NO, he was here because you forgot to call him. Gross oversight, Amy you really should think of other people's feelings and how your actions affect them." Sheldon lecturing tone was cute, if it wasn't condescending and oblivious to his own short comings. "Now, are you ready to go back to OUR apartment, do OUR laundry and sleep in OUR bed?"

Amy gave Sheldon a crocked smile and slight snort, "Yes, Sheldon, let's go to our apartment. Let me just get my bags again." Amy went to her old bedroom to repack her clothes leaving Sheldon in the living room, looking for something to do.

He called to her in the bedroom, "_So Amy, what's in the bag from Victoria Secret?"_


	24. We all Put Our Pants on one Leg ata time

_**We all put our pants on one leg at a time…**_

Amy and Sheldon made their way back to Los Robles after getting some Zankou Chicken. It was the same Glendale restaurant that started a silly fight over living together so long ago. The savory smell filled the car. Sheldon was starving and he remembered he hadn't had lunch. Amy was also ravenous, but for a different kind of meal.

Once back home, they ate dinner together at the couch, "This really is good chicken Amy. Now that you live in Pasadena, (where you belong…)I hope we can still get it once in awhile."

"Yes, Sheldon, _where I belong_…" She smirked at his under breath comment. She loved that he wanted her to be with him so much. "It's only 5 miles away. No problem. We can get it on new comic book night since your new store in Glendale too."

"I like the way your mind works, you clever minx." Their comfort level with each other would be surprising to anyone who knew Sheldon Cooper. But Amy wasn't just anyone, she knew his habits, his quirks and had a few of her own. They bagged up the trash and set it out of the door to take down stairs. Leaving chicken bones in the trash over night would be unheard of. It was like they had lived together for 30 years, when in reality, it had only been official for 45 minutes. Their time together when Sheldon broke up with her just to be his roommate was a good warm up for the main event. It seemed like a life time ago that Sheldon had callously broken up with Amy to keep his routine. He didn't recognize himself then. How he felt now seemed more natural to him, more true to himself, more balanced.

Once dinner was done, they set to the task of laundry. When Sheldon and Amy worked on laundry, it was like a well choreographed dance set to a hidden beat. They matched each other's movements and anticipated each other's actions. When Sheldon reached over the washing machine Amy knelt, when Sheldon knelt to put clothes in the dryer, Amy reached over for the baskets. Their laundry dance was as sensual as any tango.

Their conversation never stopped as they were discussing the latest project idea. To say Amy was intrigued by Sheldon's idea would be a gross understatement. The only thing that would keep her from working on it all weekend, was that they also made a plan to move more things out of Amy's apartment tomorrow. Sheldon didn't want her to backtrack. He was obstinate in his demand that she vacate the "rat trap" as soon as possible. Amy was hesitant about giving up her lease, but she acquiesced. However, Amy also had questions about the new room.

"So Sheldon, when I am in your room…"

"Our room"

"Yes, our room, will it _really_ be our room? Do I get to put things in there? How will we accommodate all my stuff and yours?

Sheldon paused, he hadn't thought that far ahead. "Well, I told Leonard he had to get the rest of his things out, so we will have to put things in different places. Maybe I can move my comics to the spare room and you can put things there. Oooo, I can get a large safe!" Maybe one of those Gun safes?! Hmmm."

"Only you would think of putting your comics in a gun safe." Amy noticed Sheldon was still dreaming of storing his comic in a safe."Well, if I was still living in Texas, it would probably have guns in it too. They almost give you one at the border. Without the firepower, I could have more room for all my X-men and Avengers and…."

"Sheldon, focus, There are other problems as well. Your bed is too small."

"Our bed. No it's not, it's fine for us."

"Sheldon, I am practically on top of you all night!"

"And your point is?"

Amy smirked at his question, "Okay, but this will take some getting used to."

"For you maybe, I am already used to it. After our first night together, I missed you next to me. Your two weeks away were torture. I hated every night sleep since. I've told you, when I have a feeling I know it. When I like something I know it. l like sleeping next to you. Now I can finally rest. I am looking forward to it."

"Me too. I hope I don't hog your covers."

"Our covers and oh, yeah, yeah you do… " He winked at her. He hadn't been this happy in a very long time. He felt a wave of contentment that sang to him as if emotions were a melody. _This is how it is should be. This is where you belong. _

Once laundry was done, Amy put her clothes away in a 2 new dresser drawers vacated by Sheldon."So this is where you could put your unmentionables."

"If you talk about them, the term is moot."

"Yes, well, I don't know what you purchased at that woman's secret, but you can put it here. Talk about a term being moot. It's not much of a secret when you put it in the window like they do."

Sheldon grabbed his pajamas and let Amy have some privacy. She decided to put on her new set she purchased today, along with a shorter cream nightgown and a matching silken robe. The outfit showed her legs above the knee, a drastic change from her usual sleeping attire. She loved the feel of the fabric on her skin, like gliding soft finger tips. She emerged from the bedroom to find Sheldon on the couch, drinking a cup of chamomile tea and holding a silver bag.

"Come sit here Amy, I want to give you something."

Amy was confused. The last time she saw a silver bag from Sheldon he was apologizing for being a self centered jerk_. How do you top a tiara?_

She sat on the sofa, covering herself up with her robe, crossing her legs to hold her apprehension in her chest. _Oh god, what is he apologizing for now? Did he do something I don't know about?_

"What's this?"

"Something I wanted to give you when you returned. This is what I ran off to get today."

"You didn't go to the comic book store?"

"OH, I did that too. It's better to wrap a white lie and in a believable story. Anyway , I hope you like it. It's a welcome home and welcome home present."

"Two Welcome homes?"

"Welcome back to California and welcome back to our home. "

Amy smiled at Sheldon with shiny eyes filled with affection. He loved almost every look on her face, but this was one of his favorites. It told him he did something right. He hoped to see it more often.

Amy pulled out a long box and flipped the lid. Inside she saw a silver necklace, with a long set of circular chains, unevenly spaced with larger circles. The end of the necklace had three larger circles some of which dangled down below the others. Amy studied the shape for less than a second before she recognized it.

"Sheldon! This is a MicroRNA Structure. The secondary loop! How did you?!" She didn't have words. It was so thoughtful, so beautiful, she could barely touch it thinking it would disappear in a puff of smoke like a phantom wish.

"Well, I wanted something as unique as you. Do you want to put it on? I hope you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! I never want to take it off, here help me. " Amy lifted her hair up so Sheldon could put it on her. His nimble hands opened the clasp with ease and he traced his fingers down her spine before she could turn around so he could see it handing on her neck, stopping just above her breast. "Oh, it's beautiful. I love it! Thank you so much!" She leaned into Sheldon and gave him a quick kiss, leaned back a little to look at the gift again, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and engulfed him in a silky warm embrace. "It was so thoughtful. I love it! How could you possible find this necklace?"

"I had it made. The jeweler was a nice man…"

"Wait, you had this made? For me? That's amazing… Wow… Just Wow…"

"Well, it was hard to keep a secret. I had to run off today with Leonard to pick it up. Sorry for the confusion. I didn't want to interrupt our session. But I wanted you to have it."

"Well, it was a great surprise, and usually I hate those."

"I do as well. Except this outfit of yours, it is surprising." Sheldon was running his hands down her arms of her silky robe toward the tie at her waist.

"Well, I wanted something more… conducive to sleeping with someone. I thought if we were going to stay together again, my long flannel nightgowns are too hot. This way, you can just slide off me instead of getting tangled up in my long nightgown. Also, it is short which would be good for our session on legs. I bought something else too, but you have to see that later."

Sheldon wasn't listening to her. All he heard was "Sleeping", "slide off" and "tangled""legs".

"Ah huh, yes.. Good…" He was reaching for her robe tie, when he heard her voice again.

"Do you want to continue our leg session?"

Sheldon snapped out of it, " Yes, that's prudent." He shook his head and aimed his gaze at her legs. "I go first."

"OH, no, You had your turn at my apartment. My turn buddy. However, you aren't really dressed for it." Sheldon had his pajamas on with his robe and his t-shirt. "Okay, hold on. " He pulled his pants off while still wearing his robe.

"Boy, you really don't have a problem with pulling your pants off, do ya Cooper?" Amy was shocked how quickly Sheldon could take off his pants and not seem the least bit embarrassed.

"Well, I got to have something I'm not freaked out over, don't I?

"Yes, we all have something." Amy hasn't figured out hers yet. She getting increasing more comfortable with Sheldon touching her. She knew the next stage of their sessions could lead down a more serious path, one that he trailing his hands up earlier on her couch. She was nervous, not quite ready for it. She trusted Sheldon, but she didn't trust herself not to freak out. She need to steady her nerves. She resolved that she would be one to touch him in the private of places first. If he was comfortable, then next time something happened, she would allow him to touch her.

"Besides, I don't drop my drawers for everyone. Just when I was trying to find the perfect joke. You have to admit that was pretty funny. You really laughed. Or when I was drunk from nerves about public speaking."

"Well, I wouldn't mind a glass of wine myself right now."

"We don't have any wine Amy. Are you nervous?"

"Well, no… maybe yes…I don't know…."

"Funny, that's what I said to the jewelry store owner today…"

"About what?"

"Nothing… Let's get started, you have 3 minutes, then It's my turn." Sheldon set his timer. He didn't want to discuss the rings he mulled over at the jeweler's display cabinets. Not yet. They were walking down their relationship, not sprinting. Although for some things, Sheldon was ready to race, like getting through Amy touching his legs so he could get back to touching hers.

"Okay, come on." Amy tapped her lap. Her silky nightgown felt soft under Sheldon's legs. He moved slightly and with ease. "I see what you mean about that fabric, it does slide."

"I thought you weren't listening to me…" Amy had moved her hands to his calves, she was giving him a leg massage using her expert knowledge of human anatomy. Sheldon was lost in pleasure.

"Huh what?"

"That's what I thought." She moved up to his knees, tracing her satin fingers over them before moving up his thighs. "Actually, hold on a second." Amy moved Sheldon off her lap. He stopped the timer. She moved his legs to the couch and knelt on her knees in front of him on the couch, between his legs. He could see her robe open as she bent over and a flash of her chest. "This is a better angle for giving you a leg massage. Do you want to start the timer?"

"Meh."

Amy smirked, _oh now he doesn't want a timer?_ "Okay, just tell me when to stop." Amy started rubbing his legs like a master, starting low on his calves and working his muscles up to his knees. Her hands kneaded his muscles and brushed away any tension he had. She rubbed both his knees, working his patella and the tendon behind his legs. Sheldon was arched back against the arm of couch, his legs bent and open to Amy. His robe was only covering the very top of his thighs and doing a poor job of hiding his arousal which had grown considerably in the last 2 minutes.

"Amy, you really do have magic hands. Ahhhh…." Amy had started on his thighs. She was using her thumbs to stretch the muscles and release Sheldon's tension.

"It's so nice to see you relax. I love making you happy. I almost feel selfish since it makes me happy too. I've read, ""_Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own." _

Sheldon faced snapped up out of his stupor focused on Amy with a new vigor, "Did you just quote Robert Heinlein, "Stranger in a Strange land?""

Amy continued her massage and watched his eyes grow darker in seconds.

"Yes, I remembered your quote, I "Grok" you. So I picked up the book, it's really…OOF!"

Sheldon pulled Amy by her waist up to his lips and filled her mouth with his tongue. He wanted to taste the quote again on her lips. He could feel the silky robe against his bare legs and his pulled her flush with him. He moved quickly over her body, his hands exploring her back, her waist. He found that rope tie that teased him earlier and undid it with ease. And he moved his mouth to kiss her neck, he pulled off her robe, allowing it fall behind her. She was wearing a thin strapped matching nightgown that was slowly being pulled up off her waist by a very aroused Sheldon Cooper.

"Amy, what have I told you about quoting…" He couldn't finish his sentence, he was too intoxicated with her.

Amy was using her hands to pull off Sheldon's' robe and work the buttons on his night-shirt. He pulled away quickly to stop her and ripped off both nightshirt and t-shirt in one motion. He was just wearing his underwear now, his robe was like a blanket below them. Amy was still lying between Sheldon's spread legs. She could feel his arousal on her stomach as she slide her body up and down his in a full body stroke. Sheldon was pulsing now with stimulation, his mind fixed on taking off Amy's nightgown, however nice it felt. While kissing her deeply again, he used both hand and pulled off her nightgown. He continued kissing her before opening his eyes and seeing her almost naked on top of him.

Amy didn't give him long to stare, She dove into Sheldon, devouring his chest, licking his nipples and using her hands to feel every inch of him. He was open to her, like she was in his bedroom a few nights before. He tilted his head back, feeling her expert hands explore him. She moved her fingers to his ribs, outlining each one. Then his stomach, not too much to tickle him, but not rough enough to stop his squirming. She ran her index fingers over his waist band of his briefs while using her other fingers to touch his thighs. She was asking permission to continue. Sheldon pulled her face up his, and kissed her so deep; she could feel his tongue on the back of her teeth. He pulled off his briefs while kissing her.

He was completely naked under her now. She didn't break the kiss, she just moved her hand now to him to feel him. He sucked in a quick breath upon her first touch, then a moan. Her body was covering him like blanket, almost persevering his modesty. She lightly stroked him at first, getting used to his new skin, the texture, the length. She was working blind, her eyes never open, her mouth never stop kissing him.

She wrapped her fingers around him, feeling him pulse against her hand. He was moving slightly up and down with a new rhythm. Amy matched it, and soon she was moving in perfect time with him. She felt a slight drop of moisture that she used to move her fingers around the tip teasing him with her gentle touch. Sheldon mouth stayed open now, hardly kissing, just breathing in quickly. He could feel her silky hand pulse against him, her silk nightgown laying now across his legs amplifying this feeling; Amy's warm breath on his mouth, feeling her other hand grab his shoulders as if she was riding the pleasure with him.

He felt her sides of her waist as he pulled her into him, imagining feeling her all around him. He was crashing in a cascade of sensations, overwhelmed by the touch, yet able to concentrate on nothing else. Soon, he tilted his head back, groaning her name as he released the breath of pleasure that his body was holding in.

Amy kissed his neck and lay on top of him for a moment before reaching behind him for the rubix cube Kleenex. Sheldon didn't move his head back. He wasn't sure what he should do. He should have been embarrassed, but sensing Amy's calm demeanor, he felt at ease. He let her handle things, as always. Amy knew what to do. She cleaned up herself, and Sheldon and then whispered in his ear, "Why don't you take a shower, love, you'll sleep better."

Sheldon tilted his head down to see the woman before who knew him better than anyone. She was nuzzled into the side of his chest.

He wanted to say something meaningful to her; he wanted to make her feel the way she made him feel, but Amy leaned back, away from him. That was all they would do now, her choice, her pace: _This time_. He smiled at her, kissed her lips slowly, but firmly and wrapped himself in his robe and went to the bath.

The hot water rushed over his relaxed body. He felt so comfortable he could sleep under the streams of warmth. He heard Amy in the bath room, water running, teeth brushing. She didn't ask to come in the room, but she didn't have to; not anymore. When he emerged from the shower, he found his pajamas perfectly folded waiting for him on the chest.

After he was dressed, Sheldon went to their bedroom to find one of the most beautiful and exciting sights he had ever seen: Amy Farrah Fowler, seating up in bed, silver necklace gleaming on her creamy neck. She was clad in her silk nightgown reading Heinlein, Stranger in Strange Land. He leaned against the door way, his head tilted on the frame. He didn't just want to just the remember the image, he wanted it part of the permanent collection in his mind. An image he would go to when he needed comfort, warmth. An image that would make him feel safe and loved. An image he never wanted erased or tainted.

"Amy, I know I don't say this often enough, and sometimes my actions or words may contradict it, but I love you. I love you more than I can possible fathom or ever hope to describe." Sheldon had a slight tear in his eye and a catch in his throat.

Amy pulled back his sheets and tapped the bed. She laid the book down on the nightstand and pulled off her glasses. Then she looked at him, with a feeling of such warmth and unconditional love, he had to catch his breath again. "I love you too, Sheldon. I am the happiest I have ever been or ever hoped to be." She smiled at him, feeling just as overwhelmed as he at that moment.

" Oh, and I _really_ liked the necklace by the way." She winked at him, and turned on her side, to face him as he got into their bed.

"I'm glad. I really need to go back to that jewelry store soon." The couple wrapped their arms around the others and fell asleep within seconds, content.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes: I know I know kinda of fluffy… But I had to do it. Sorry. They are taking steps to intimacy.<strong>_

_**Also, if you want to know what Amy's necklace looks like, go to Wikipedia, look up MicroRNA and look at the second picture. It would be what Sheldon sent to the jeweler.**_

_**Now, me thinks it's time Amy relaxes a little bit, don't you?**_


	25. Restless Leg Syndrome

_**Restless Leg Syndrome**_

The next morning, Sheldon woke up at his usual time, the most relaxed he had ever been. As he blinked his eyes open and pulled himself out of his restful state, he felt a familiar warm feeling next to him. Without looking, he smiled. Amy was turned away from him. Her hair was laying on his shoulder and her body was flush with his side. He glanced over to her to confirm his feeling. He could see her silver necklace, shifted to her back. Her satin nightgown had rode up to her waist and he could see her white lace panties outlining her curves. He turned to his side, and spooned against her as he ran his hand down her waist over hips to the thighs. Her skin was like Angora, soft as any silk. He had to fight off the feeling to flip her over on her back and ravish her right then and there. One day that battle would be lost, but not today; Sheldon had commitments and plotted strict schedule for his Sunday.

Sheldon and Amy had a big day planned. True, it was Sheldon planned it, every minute of it to army precision. They had to go her apartment, pack up her things, move Leonard's stuff out to a thrift store and do it all by 7:00 pm. Sheldon wanted to be home in time to spend 2 hours with Amy before they had to sleep. He begrudgingly jumped out of bed and started his routine.

Amy was less than enthusiastic about waking up on a Sunday at the crack of dawn to move and pack. She didn't understand what all the rush was about; She wasn't going to cancel her lease till after Halloween anyway. Given she had to pay for an apartment, she could take her time. She wanted to sleep in, relax. She was still exhausted from her trip.

Around 7:22 Sheldon came in the bedroom, "Amy, are you awake yet?"

"Uggg."

"Amy! You've overslept by 22 minutes."

"I don't want to go to school…"

"No school, just moving."

"Even worse! 5 more minutes" Amy threw his pillow over her head in a vain attempt to drown out the pestering that she was getting.

Sheldon moved to her, he was already dressed, had eaten breakfast and reorganized at least 2 bookcases.

"Amy! Do you want me to try and make coffee?"

The idea of Sheldon Cooper making coffee was as scary as it was laughable. He never drank coffee. But maybe it would give her another 10 minutes."Yes… coffee… make haste…" She reached her hand out of the covers to pick up the coaster that was on the bedside table. She shook it, as if magically a caffeine infused elixir would appear. Sheldon smirked and returned to the kitchen to fix the much needed brew.

Amy went back to sleep, had a wonderful short dream about coffee favored pop cycles when she was awoken by a heavenly aroma. Sheldon had indeed brought her coffee. She sat up to see his hands handing her steaming cup. It looked flawless, not too dark, not too light. It was a perfect brew, and she hadn't even tasted it yet. "Sheldon! You can make coffee?" She grabbed the cup and smelled the mana from heaven.

"Yes, I can. I excel at everything. Be careful, don't spill it in our bed."

"Oh man, I didn't think you could get any better. Dr. Cooper, will you be my wife?" Amy was winking at him as she sipped her new found lifeblood.

Sheldon was taken back by the question. The statement was suspended in mid air by a force of confusion and uncertainty_. Was she really asking me to marry her? Why would she say wife? Is this sarcasm? _ Amy could see his confused face and regretted her joke. She was worried he would be scared off, "I'm sorry Sheldon, I was joking. I wasn't asking you do marry me. I just mean, this is great coffee. Sorry I said anything, please." Amy concentrated on her cup, embarrassed and worried. She chastised herself, _Stupid move, Fowler. Now you've scared the poor boy. Just frickin Brilliant! Idiot…_

Sheldon smiled quickly and left the room_. Why would she joke about that? And why would she take it back so adamantly? _Sheldon had been thinking more and more that he would want to marry Amy, but maybe, she didn't want to marry him. He decided he needed to slow down, take things slow, or he would scare her off.

After her perfect coffee, and her shorten morning routine, Amy made her way to the kitchen to grab a quick bite before starting the dreaded day. Sheldon was waiting for her, quiet, and busy working on the bookcase. She didn't want to draw attention to her marriage joke, so she stayed quiet.

"Amy, I reorganized the bookshelf to make room for your books. I left spaces for the subjects of biology, neuroscience and girly fiction."

"Girly fiction? What the heck is that?"

"You know, Pride and Prejudice, Terms of Endearment, trashy romance novels. Typical estrogen based literature."

"SHELDON! Pride and Prejudice is a classic and not comparable to any trashy romance novel."

"Well, when it came out in 1813, I'm sure it was considered one. Just because time has lowered the bar on what is considered classic literature, doesn't change the fact that it's a chick book. It goes here."

"Sheldon, you can be so sexist. Pride and Prejudice is not read by just women!"

"No, but they're the only ones who like it. We can put it by my fiction books if you like. Lord of the Rings is here…"

"You are not comparing Pride and Prejudice to Lord of the Rings?!"

"Of Course not.

"Good."

"Lord of the Rings is a masterpiece. But we only have so much room."

"You're impossible! And what's the rush anyway? I don't have to even give notice on my lease till November 1st. There is plenty of time to move out. Let's take our time, relax, and figure out where to put all your toys."

"Toys? I don't have any toys."

"What are these then?" Amy pointed to the action figures.

"Those are collectibles."

"Collectible toys.

"No, collectible action figures. Only children play with toys. No children will be playing with them. If Penny and Leonard ever pop any rug rats out, they will be crawling all over here. The collectibles," He paused for emphasis "will have to put up high."

"Well, we don't know any children yet, but if we do, they will want to play with your action figures and when they do, it will be a toy."

"They better not! They have their own toys! These are mine!"

"HA! Got ya! Point Fowler."

"Clever Minx! Still, I am willing to move around some of my COLLECTIBLES, but we still have to figure out where you are going to put your things. You should start with the kitchen."

"The kitchen?"

"Yes, that's your prevue, and I will work on the books."

"First of all, having me work on the kitchen drips with the misogynistic implication that I, as a woman, belong in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just imply it. That's your space, sister, hop to it."

"SHELDON COOPER! You can't possibly be that completely sexist?" Amy really snapped at him, shocked by this admission, but more shocked she never seen it before.

Sheldon looked scared, he got out his phone to check his Google Calendar.

"I swear to god, if you are checking your Google calendar to see if I'm experiencing PMS, you will get a Bat man Cookie Jar upside your head!

Sheldon quietly put back his phone.

"Sheldon! That's the most sexist, insensitive, rude… UG! Besides, you cook more than I do!"

"Just brownies! And the occasional Texas dinner for you. That's it. Besides, you make the dinners. Like Spaghetti with hot dogs, ooh and your chicken is to die for and those yummy sandwiches…" Sheldon was already hungry thinking about Amy's cooking.

Amy decided she was not going to win the battle today, especially since Sheldon had a strange look on his face she's only seen when she cooks for him. "Speaking of Brownies, I need you to make some brownies for Leonard and the gang. Hop to it, sweetie. And put on a cute little apron when you do it, I love seeing you in nice pretty things…"

"Brownies for Leonard?! Why would I do that?"

"Because Sheldon, they are doing us favor by helping me move. Taking time out of their day to come over here and move furniture is a generous gesture. We need to say thank you in some way. Your brownies have very little milk, so Leonard can eat them. Also, he brought over your phone yesterday."

"First of all, our friends are helping us because that falls under the unstated friendship clause; it's expected to help ones friends in a time of need. Secondly, Leonard had to bring my phone to me because of you. Third, Leonard is helping himself by moving out HIS furniture ergo, he should make us something. Finally, brownies are special. Not for public consumption." Sheldon shook his head in disbelief and looked down, like she asked him to hand their friends his kidney or worse, his prized comics.

"Sheldon! Even if our friends help us because they feel obligated, there is still the social convention of saying thank you! Now, you can buy them gifts, which you hate! Or you can step up, make some brownies and put a smile on that pretty face of yours when you do it. And why don't you want to share your brownies?"

Sheldon got up now, off the floor, made his way to the kitchen. He was looking down, scuffing his feet. He didn't know why he didn't want to share his brownies, he just didn't. No one should eat them but Amy. "Brownies are special. Not like beer and pizza moving obligation food. They're, you know… Special."

That's when Amy realized. Brownies were just for her. They reminded him of her. She smiled and her heart warmed, "Okay. No brownies. I don't want to share them anyway. No one should know how good they are, they would bug you every week for another fix, and you're so busy as it is. They're just for us, okay? We'll make cookies instead. I have a great recipe."

"Okay!" Sheldon kissed her cheek. He was very happy at statement. He didn't know why, but he just took it for what it was. "Now, we need to get Leonard's room cleared out. He and I can do that while you go over and pack up your apartment. You need at least 35 boxes. I've calculated you need 15 for books, 5 for the kitchen, 3 for your monkey knick knacks…"

"Sheldon! It's too soon to move over **_all_ **my stuff! I don't want to have to move it all then have to more it back after Halloween. Why can't we…"

"Why on earth would you move it back after Halloween?"

"That's when the experiment is over."

Sheldon sat back on the bar stool, slumped at her declaration. _She was planning on only staying till Halloween?_ "Why would you move out?" He voice shook a little from anxiety.

"Sheldon this is just temporary experiment to see if we can live together. I am not giving up my apartment till Halloween. If everything is fine, and we are great, then I am going to move in permanently. But if it doesn't work out, if we don't get along, then I need a place to live. It would be too hard to separate then if I move everything now…"

"You're not willing to commit to this relationship, Amy."

"WHAT? That's not true! Just because I'm nervous about living together, doesn't mean I am not committed to our relationship. It is two separate issues."

"No. No it's not." Sheldon quietly walked away and went to the guest room. He sat on Leonard's old bed. Defeated. _Why didn't she want to move in permanently? And her comment about marriage… Did she not want to be with him? Was she just stringing him along, happy with the status quo?_ Sheldon wanted more.

He remembered his conversation on the night they played D&D, "_More? It's only been 3 years and here we are in bed together…"_ Now it was Sheldon who was the one slumped on the bed, hands in his lap, disappointment and rejected. He looked around the empty room that she occupied as his roommate not so long ago. She never fully moved in, never brought any of her things, just clothes and her harp. He went over to the instrument, remembered hearing her cry as she played, "_Everybody hurts… sometimes_…" He snorted, how things have changed.

Sheldon knew what he wanted. When he has a feeling, he knows it. He commits. He didn't have the empathy to understand that other people may waver, or have self doubts_. If Amy didn't want to move in permanently, then she didn't want to be with him._ It was simple to Sheldon. Simply wrong. Finally, a sound broke through his hazy dark cloud of self pity. The sound of a printer.

He emerged from the room to find Amy pulling something off the printer. "Sheldon, I need to you get your notary stamp, please."

"For what, what's this?" Amy handed him a 3 page document she pulled off the printer.

"I present to you the relationship/roommate commitment, a binding covenant that, in its 3 pages, enumerates, iterates and codifies the rights and responsibilities of Amy Farrah Fowler, here and after known as the "roomie".

"But Amy, we already have a relationship agreement, this is…"

"This, my love, is my commitment to you. I am fully committed to this relationship Sheldon. I want to be with you for as long as you will have me. My reservations about moving in have nothing to do with my desire to be with you, rather my fear that I will scare you away. This document will outline how I will handle those fears. I want you to know, without a doubt, how much I love you and want to be with you. I hope this will give you some peace of mind, and me some emotional direction."

Sheldon looked over the document, "You are going to move in stages…starting with your office?"

"Yes, I want to get started on our new project right away. I can move my desk here, we can use my bookcases for books related to our research. Then I will move in my knick knacks, and such. Finally, the kitchen. Not because it is most important, but because we will be able to see what we need and what is duplicated after **we** have cooked TOGETHER. I might have some things you can use, or if not, I will donate them. All I ask, is that you tell me if you are feeling overwhelmed, or if I suffocate you. You have to tell me, and often. I need that to go to the next phase. I don't want any surprises on Halloween. If this is not working out, we need to figure out how to make it work."

"You're giving notice now, for Halloween?"

"Yes. It is about a month away, so it is good timing. I will not wait till Halloween. As much as it scares me, I want to make the assumption that this will work. It is cornerstone of the commitment and its article one. I assume we will successful, and will proceed as such in all future actions. " Amy signed the last line, and hands it to Sheldon. "Please notarize this, I have books to pack."

Sheldon felt a wave of relief wash over him, cleaning off all his worries and disappointment. Amy knew what Sheldon needed, and gave him exactly that. After he was done with the document, he looked at her, holding her hand. His eyes said more than his mouth, "Thank you, Amy."

"Good, now… " Amy squeezed his hand reassuringly before standing up, " I have an idea about all your toys."

"Not toys, collectibles."

"Collectible toys." Amy moved up to the landing where Leonard had put the hideous table last spring. "What do you think about turning this entire area into strictly a collectible center, You can have all your collectible toys here, and even your comics in your new safe, if you like. It can be like your man cave. And it is can be blocked off easily if and when we ever have children visit."

"That's brilliant! It can be like a museum. It seems a lot of space for just my collection."

"OH, I have my own toys. Toys are awesome. You'll see. But this will be for you alone. And think of it, not so much a museum as more like your own comic book store! Your place of solace."

"MY OWN FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE?!" Sheldon was giddy to the point of bursting.

"Yes, all yours!"

"OH Amy, I love it!" He picked her up and swung her around him. "You, little lady, are on fire!"

"Only for you Tex, only for you!"

Sheldon pulled her into a deep kiss, holding on to her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Their kiss was soft was first, but then heated up, building intensity. Suddenly, Sheldon pushed Amy against the pillar, and all his weight on her body. The shock gasped her mouth open and he dove in deep to her while moving his hands under her shirt, up her waist to her breasts. His need for her was taking him over now, tasting her neck with a raw hunger while pulling up her shirt. Amy's moans and writhing under his strength gave him a surge of power to continue. Their moans drown out the sound of keys in the door, and not until Leonard cleared his throat did they see Leonard, Howard and Raj were standing in the doorway mouths gaping, watching them with rounded shocked eyes.

Sheldon didn't miss a beat, he moved off a startled and embarrassed Amy and stated with glee, "She letting me put all my comics in the living room, I have my own Fortress of Solitude, boys!"

All three men said at once, "You lucky bastard!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I cannot believe I am at 300 reviews! The air is pretty thin up here! Thanks so much.<p>

I will try and say thanks to all who have reviewed:Mrs. starfire, Jaxa, Football girl1,Rafaela Amanda, juliadelg, crapcakes, drummergirl66, queenbeemaja, Iheartshamy, Chrystalie, Siri,Kerrycec03,shamyshipper,hopelesslydevoted2svu,kimbee73,linaoso,aprilantea,darcyfitz1,kathr2611,shamylover,famousinfuture,mph95,ebony10, rachelshamyfan, rx9872,ladymaca, energeticlove,belladuveen79, anitarez, Jennie-blossom,notchincorporated,suchahag, kelliek,genki-escapist, loriparis25, mollrat,carterk89,twinkletwinkletiara, loriparis25,dragonlove757, monkeyunleshed, ChaliceInnana,jojo2116, mary11anne,phi, rachelleah23, luzeritas, FLTT,LMD3014 and lots of guests.

I hope I got everyone. thank you so much for your reviews. It really keeps me going. I hope this story isnt too long, or the next chapters too little sexy time. I am having so much with the idea of these two living together, finding each other. I just love SHAMY, so much... Almost as much as I love you guys for your time and comments. Thanks again so much!


	26. Getting your sea Legs

_**Wanted to update quickly to say thank you again for reviews. Here is a fun chapter to hold you over for the sexy time fest of next chapter. I needed a cigarette after writing it. You'll see.. ehehehe. Oh and footballgirl1, you wont want to read the next chapter at work...This one is fine though.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Getting Your Sea Legs<strong>_

Amy left Sheldon and his three jealous male comic book comrades to move furniture and clear out the office. With a steaming cup of Sheldon coffee in hand, Amy knocked on 4B and after some finagling of Penny out of bed, they made their way to Amy's apartment. Penny agreed to help out Amy on the condition she got some brownies. Now, Amy had to promise some other sugary bribe.

"Cookies are great, but really what the heck is his deal with Brownies? It like he turns into that creepy Gallup or something about them… MY PRECIOUS, MY OWN!"

"That's Gollum…" Amy held her mouth like she said something horrid, "Oh god, I'm becoming one of them! I know things now... Sci Fi things..."

"Me too!It's scary."

"But truth be told, those were good movies…"

"Yeah, there were. But if you every told them I said that, I will go Nebraska on your ass."

"My lips are sealed, not word. Anyway, Sheldon just wants his brownies for us. I think I know what's its about, but I'm not 100% sure."

"What do you think it is? Cause I'm just chalking it up him being a selfish jerk!" Penny had a brownie craving for days after she smelled the enticing aroma wafting from 4A. Amy didn't tell Penny about the sexy Skype call over brownie batter, but she did tell her about the train.

"The first time he kissed me on the train, we had a brownie pie. Maybe it's an Olfactory memory response triggered by the smell. Or he just loves brownies. Either way, I wouldn't mess with him. You may be a Nebraskan spitfire, but he's Texan powered keg and from what I've seen, he's got a big can of Whoop ass." Amy hated to admit it, but she thought Sheldon's temper was sexy. Scary Sexy.

"HAHAH! I can take Sheldon, any day of the week. But I hear ya, no more brownie begging. Cookies are fine, but I still want my cake though. Promises were made!"

Amy wanted to talk to Penny about her concerns over intimacy with Sheldon. She had to balance her need for coital advice verses the ramifications of Penny's big gossipy mouth. Bernadette would be a better choice; she had a slow build up to coitus with Howard. Unlike Penny where afterglow conversations included questions like, "Sooo, what's your name, and how did I get here?"

Maybe she could talk to both of them. Bernadette was kind when she wanted to be; and a honey badger when needed. Amy respected that. Emily was the odd man out, but she wasn't coming till later with Pizza for everyone, so it would be like old times.

While Penny and Amy waited for Bernadette, they started on the books. Books were easy to pack, therefore easy to delegate. After Bernadette arrived, Amy eased into the conversation.

"So, impromptu girls day! This is fun! "Amy was obviously nervous for some unknown reason, "Bernadette, when was your first time having sex? Were you as young as Penny?" Penny shot her an icy stare. Not quite the easing into it that Amy should have done, but she could never stop her bluntness.

"I was 22, in college. I had a steady boyfriend. We were going out for quite a while before we had sex. Lots of make out sessions before. I mean lots. Boy, were there lots… Mmmmm."

Penny snapped her fingers, "Earth to Bernie! So, when you did have sex was it good?"

"Oh, god yes. Since we had so much experience with each other, it was easy. He had an oral fixation which was bordering on obsessive. We did have sex, but it was only one or two times though, then we broke it off. He started dating my best friend. Skank."

"My first time was completely different, it was fast, quick and painful."

"Painful?" Amy was crossing her legs now. Amy knows that when a women has sex for the first time, it could be painful if the woman is not properly lubricated. The thought of painful sex made Amy shutter.

"Yeah, we were making out, and he said, "I don't want to do it with you baby till your ready." Then 2 minutes later, "You're ready!" Then on top, 3 grunts and done. Not the magic moment you dream about when your 12."

"You dreamed about having magical sex at 12?"

"NO! just you think your first is going to be with you forever, ya know. Your prince your soul mate. Then it turns out you gave the goods away to some loser from the Quikie Mart over a 6 pack of Schlitz, it kind of takes the magic away."

Bernadette added, "Ya, I always thought I would be that guy forever too. You never know."

Amy was mortified. Given the information she received in the last 5 minutes, sex was painful, over quickly and could lead your boyfriend leaving you. She was never so glad to be a virgin in all her life.

Penny and Bernie saw the horrified look on their inexperienced friend's face, and smiled knowingly to each other. "So Ames, what's the sudden interest in sex? Are you and Sheldon diving in?"

"Yeah, do you see Coitus on the horizon, or are you still at sea, stuck in the doldrums?

"Okay, if I talk to you guys, you have to promise me, and I mean pinky swear, cross your heart, don't want to end in a ditch covered in monkey feces, PROMISE me you won't tell…"

Penny and Bernadette looked knowingly at each other and nodded, "We swear!"

"And no teasing Sheldon, he's still a flight risk. Given what you guys have told me, a bigger one than I thought!"

"Oh honey, Sheldon's not like that! He's different…" Penny sat down on the ground near Amy now. Amy was on the ground, her legs scissored out behind her, slumped shoulders and hair in her downtrodden face. "What's happen Ames, did you guys… ya know?"

"No, not yet. But it's getting there. I am…" Amy lifted her head now, " nervous! After all the years of wanting to be with him, fantasizing about him, practically begging him to touch me, now I'm the scary cat? It seems almost cruel."

Bernadette put her hands on Amy's shoulders, "Oh, honey, it's completely natural to be nervous. That was why my boyfriend and I did so many things BEFORE sex. We had to ease into it. He was a virgin too."

"Really? Was he nervous?"

"Oh yeah, big time. There's a lot of pressure on a guy to, you know… do right."

"Wish my guy had some of that pressure. With me, it almost felt he was using the bathroom on me." Penny shuttered. "What's been going with Sheldon? Are you guys, ya know… getting there?"

"We have had some pretty hot and heavy make out sessions. Now we are sleeping together. It is hard not turn over and have my wicked way with him. As soon as we get close, I tense up."

"What does he do? Does he continue?"

"OH god no, he stops. We just continue at the stage we are at. He reads me like a book. When I get nervous, he just keeps on kissing me, touching me where I'm not timid. It's… nice…"

"You lucky bitch!" Penny and Bernadette shouted the exclamation at the same time.

Amy was shock by their declaration. "What?!"

"Amy, if he is waiting, going at your pace, you are lucky. Most guys couldn't handle their girlfriend next to them naked in bed and not bounce on them at first chance. PLUS! You get to make out without the pressure of sex? Damn girl, it's like you got your brownies and can eat them too!"

"But I heard sex is great! Shouldn't I want to do that, like soon, like right now!"

"Sex is great, and you will see soon enough. But the build up, is the best. Then when it does happen…"

Penny cut her off, "And it's done right, with the right guy, under the right conditions, oh man…"

"OH man is right. Then it's magic and it makes up for all the times it was bad." Bernadette was misty eyed.

Penny added, "All the hurt, gone! You feel loved, fulfilled and more beautiful than you ever been."

" I didn't feel that till had Howie."

"Or me till Leonard."

"Never forget, no matter how much you wait, your first time… you're gonna be little nervous and so will he and that's expected, and natural. It's a big deal and your body and mind know it."

"But there's ton of stuff you can do before then!"

"Yeah, like lots of stuff… So much stuff. Oh man… the stuff… mmmm." Bernadette was starry eyed again.

Amy listened to her friends. It sounded like it was okay to be a little scared, and timid. It was natural and Amy liked feeling natural. "So, tell me more about this oral fixation?"

* * *

><p>Sheldon had to endure his own interrogation of sorts from the guys who were fascinated to know how much more they would have seen if they had come in 10 minutes later. While they were grunting furniture down the 4 flights of stairs, they starting in Sheldon, who was trapped by the weight of the furniture, unable to escape his friend's taunts.<p>

"So, Sheldon… How's it been going with Amy? You guys seem to be merging together nicely?"

"Yes, Sheldon, tell us, how is the blending of two minds?"

"And bodies, don't forget the bodies.." Howard was trying his best to hold up the side of the bed, and failing.

"Yes, of course, how could we forget with him plastering her up against the wall like spackle." Raj adjusted the load, " Yes, tell us, how is the blending of two bodies going?"

"Yes, was that foreplay or an afterglow surprise?" Howard had to stop on the 3rd flight. This was one heavy bed.

Finally Sheldon, who was easily carrying the slats of the bed, looked up to met the 3 sets of greedy eyes begging for salacious details. He gave them nothing. "Gentlemen, I know you are expecting a blow-by-blow so to speak, but…"

"Oh my god, is she already doing that? You lucky bastard!" All three said in unison.

"I don't know what you are referring to, but my lips are sealed. Sheldon Cooper does not kiss and tell."

"OH, let just hope Amy's lips are sealed…"

"Yeah, around something…hehehe." Raj could be so nasty when he wanted to be.

"Don't kiss and tell is fine, but we don't want to know about the kissing part. We saw that. We want to know about the blow-by-blow part."

"Yeah, that part. Tell us about that part."

Sheldon looked confused, but still gave nothing away. "No parts will be discussed. End of conversation."

Sheldon turned to Leonard, who was schlepping down his mattress by himself. " Now Leonard, I think it's high time you gave me back my key. You have been walking in without knocking quite a lot, and with Amy here now, I have respect her privacy." And Sheldon was sick of getting interrupted during his sessions with Amy, which were quickly heating up to level needing a R rating.

Leonard stopped and pulled the key for 4A off his ring, he needed a break to get his inhaler anyway, "Yeah, and you never know what she'll be wearing, either."

Raj was next, "Oh Sheldon, you have to get her wear that open back blue dress again! She looked incredible! How her womanly curves met the apex of her…"

"Raj! Quick your talkin about Amy's Apex! " Sheldon got his Texan up.

"I want to see Amy in that dress! Where was I?" Howard hated being left out.

"It was when Jelly Shelly over here kicked you out, when Amy was on Skype. She looked…" Raj looked over to Sheldon laser gaze and whose skin was getting an unhealthy green hue; his clothes seams were pulling. "…Nice." And Raj put his head down.

"Well, you can get her to wear it at Stuart's party. He changed it to formal dress. Something about comic book agents were coming to talk about yet another comic book he's working on! Sounds like he's finally getting noticed. He's been working night and day on some secret project. Because they are coming, he wanted to class it up." Howard had no idea that Sheldon knew all about Stuart's secret project. He didn't even notice Sheldon's twitching at the mention of it.

Sheldon dropped the slats which slide down the stairs, "WHAT! HE CAN'T DO THAT! It's _supposed_ to be a costume party!" Sheldon was crestfallen and sounded like a 7 year old's trip to Disneyland had just been cancelled.

"No big deal dude, he's having a Halloween party with costumes, a huge shin dig. I am helping him plan it; the food, the music! Ahhh… It going to be epic!"

"Well… that would give me more time to work on Amy's costume. I still need to get her measurements. Oh, that reminds me; Leonard, you need to take me to the fabric district after work on Wednesday, I need latex. Green latex."

"Oh you need to get some latex, there buddy. Individually wrapped in foil packages."

"That would never do, I need… " Sheldon looked at Leonard who gave him the look over his gasses that told Sheldon he was missing an important hint, "oh… I know…yes well. I don't have to worry about that." The implied "Yet" hung in the air.

Howard quipped in quickly, "Why? Cause Amy's on the pill?"

"How do you know what's Amy's on, Howard?"

"Bernadette told me. She's been on the pill for years. It helps her cycle or something. It's a woman thing. Bernadette's on it too."

"So's Penny. They all went together. They say it cuts their days to like 3 or something. I have the Bill Clinton policy on menstruation: 'Don't ask, don't tell'."

"How come I am last to know about these things?"

"Sheldon, since when do you care that your girlfriend is on birth control pills? It's not like you need to worry about it. You're Homo Novus, remember, above such … How did you put it… "unsanitary displays of hormonal based sweating and grunting."" Howard needed to get Sheldon back for years of teasing him about his baser urges. Now that Sheldon was finding them, not unpleasant, Howard was reveling in it.

"Well, as her boyfriend, I need to be aware of such an important part of her health. There could be side effects that I am not aware of."

"Yeah, like the side effect of not having to use a condom. That's a bonus, not side effect."

"What so bad about condoms? Seems it would be better for the mess?" Sheldon was elated over anything that kept things tidy.

"Mess, schmess...Don't get me wrong, they're essential with a partner you don't know."

"Well, that's not an issue for me." Sheldon was beaming with pride. He loved the fact that Amy was a clean slate, so to speak. He didn't have to worry about Amy's past, unlike some of the men in the group.

Leonard continued, "It's a pain to have to stop, put one on, all the while the woman is waiting there, watching you. Then, you could put it on wrong and get her pregnant anyway!" Leonard had a few scares with that horrific scenario.

"Then there's the feeling." Raj looked like he swallowed a spider, kind of disgusted.

"What feeling?"

"Feeling like you junk is being cut off with a tight rubber knife. Not a pleasant feeling when you're in mood for Amour…" Howard was crass, but he got his point across. Sheldon was perplexed and now wincing at the image. He picked up the slats and led the group to the 2nd landing.

"Well, I don't have to worry about that unpleasantness."

"Oh, it's still pleasant, believe me. It's plenty pleasant. There was this one time, Bernie was…"

"Wolowitz, I do not need a detailed account…"

"You mean a blow by blow, don't ya? Well, we did that too. Oh man, sometimes that can be even better. Not all the time, just sometimes."

"I have no idea what you're referring to, Wolowitz, but I'm sure it's dirty."

"Well, not too dirty, because the first time was in the shower."

"The Shower?" Now Sheldon turned around, interested like he just was told where the hidden Oreo stash was kept.

"Oh, yeah. Shower sex is the great and shower oral sex is even better. Nice and clean. OH, and when she was, ya know." Howard looked down at Sheldon's crotch which Sheldon covered with the slats, "It was like being on a sexy boat with my own mermaid getting my sails to full mast."

"Penny has her own way of casting off, if you know what I mean. She can really raise my Jolly Rodger."

"Emily does too. It's so romantic, she really knows how to pillage the treasure."

"All in the shower? With all the water? That sounds… Not unpleasant…" Sheldon was stuck on this shower idea. He was lost at the other sailor based innuendo.

The four women at the bottom of the stairs caught the innuendo however, all of it. Standing on the 1st floor landing was an unamused Amy, Penny, Bernadette and now Emily holding 3 pizzas and beer. The other women had their arms crossed, scowling at their salty talking pirates.

"Hello Sailor!" Said Amy flatly. Sheldon put his head down, and looked up with rounded blue eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Avast, Mateys, You know everyone can hear everything you've said since the 2nd floor!"

"Yes, boys, every word… Like your announcing Land Ho! From the crows nest!"

Silver tongued Wolowitz tried to save the day, "Ladies, lovely to see you. You see we four cannot resist your sirens' call! We are lost at sea with you!"

"Yeah, buddy, well you better get life vest, cause dead men tell no tales." Bernadette was most displeased about her sex life blabbed all over the Los Robles apartment complex.

"Yes, well, when you're done getting this bed out of here, come up to the poop deck for some grub with us saucy wenches before it turns into hardtack." Amy sure knew her pirate lingo. Sheldon smiled at his saucy wench.

The three women huffed up stairs while Raj, Howard and Leonard went out to deliver the bed to the waiting donation truck. Amy and Sheldon were standing there. He hadn't moved since he was caught talking sexy sailor with his salty mateys.

"So Captain Cooper, had a pleasant conversation?"

"Amy, I'm…."

"Chin up my blue-eyed swashbuckler. If you're good, I let you pillage the apartment for booty. I heard there's some in the shower." Amy winked at Sheldon who had dropped his slats again.

"Siren!"


	27. Tailor Made for Each Other

_**Don't forget the rating here folks... and this is a not safe for work chapter.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Tailor made for each other<strong>_

_**OR **_

_**If the Shoe fits...**_

After the majority of furniture was gone out of the spare room, and the newly packed books were brought up stairs, the gang sat down for a well deserved and very late lunch or prening meal, as Sheldon called it. Amy brought Sheldon his pizza and a bottle of root beer, while the rest of the gang drank regular beer. She made sure to purchase the right brand, in a bottle, so Sheldon would feel part of the group, while still being true to himself. It was a small gesture, but Sheldon noticed.

Amy anticipated all of Sheldon's needs, and some he didn't know he had. He needed a napkin, it was there. He wanted more pizza, it appeared. He wanted to get up, she held out her hand to hold his plate. Sheldon did that same for Amy. He was getting better at reading her. Still, she was the master of Sheldonian. She knew his every quirk, and idiosyncrasy and accommodated it without ridicule and second guessing unless needed. She let him be who he was, and loved him dearly for it.

The girls were dying to tease Sheldon about his comment on the stairs, Sheldon need not worry, Amy was there to shut them down with one glance. Their intense ocular coitus did not unnoticed by the boys, however.

When Amy was up to get something, Howard leaned over and said, "You know, Sheldon, if you keep looking at Amy like that, she is going to need birth control eye drops."

"Do they make that? Seems like an unlikely method…"

Amy quipped from the kitchen, hearing Howard's jab, "No Sheldon, he is saying you're conducting eye coitus. And Howard, he can look however he wants, he's protected." She shot Wolowitz a death stare that would make Bernadette proud. In fact, she smacked Howard on the leg, "Yeah, Howie, leave them alone, don't poke the dragon."

"Alright, I'll let Sheldon do the poking." SMACK "Ow! OKAY! You girls are no fun." Howard slumped back, rubbing his bruised arm.

Sheldon quipped back, "Well, mine is." and he beamed at Amy, and continued to eat his pizza.

After dinner, Amy had started getting the ingredients out for cookies. Sheldon joined her in the kitchen. Their kitchen tango would put their laundry one to same. Every move, anticipated, every need, met with out question. They were better than a well oil machine, they were a swiss watch, timeless precision. It took less than 24 minutes to have hot cookies ready for the group. As they munched on their thank you confection, they all noticed how happy Sheldon was, how content. It was odd to see him so relaxed.

Howard whispered to Raj, "Remember that line from Muppet Treasure island, "The man is a raging volcano, plagued by inner demons the likes of which mere mortals couldn't not begin to fathom? Sheldon used to be that guy. Who is this guy?" Raj quipped back, "Now he's just like Kermit."

"Yeah, except when he is green, it's not a pretty sight… Oy." Howard liked the mellow Sheldon. Amy was aces in his book.

Soon, the raging volcano was back. Sheldon looked at his watch, his friends were beginning to be like fish again; stinking after 3 hours. His schedule dictated they were gone in 2 minutes. He needed to get the lot out, and soon. Sheldon had his usual grace and poise when asking the gang to vacate the apartment: "Alright folks, cookies are a parting gift, so… Part…"

"Sheldon, don't be rude. They are our guests!" Amy had no idea why Sheldon wanted they gone, till he shot her a look that made her knees ache.

"Yeah, you guys better go. Thanks for all your help! See you tomorrow! Bye!" Amy pushed their friends out the door, with cookies in hand, and some still in their mouth. Penny grabbed the rest on her way out.

With a full mouth she shouted back, "Have fun you two! Good Night!"

"So, Dr. Cooper, what's the rush? Do you have something planned?" _Oh, i really hope you have something planned..._

"Yes, we have only one hour to get the office put together and then I need your complete attention." Amy thought, _working on the office could be code for something, but no, Sheldon really wanted to work on the office. Maybe it's the afterwards... Hmmm..._

"You always have my complete attention, you know that."

"Yes, yes I do." Sheldon grinned at Amy with a content smile.

Sheldon and Amy cleaned up the kitchen and worked on the office together. They discussed their plans for Amy's big meeting tomorrow with Cal-tech's President Siebert.

It only took about 48 minutes for the office to look like a viable work space for their project. The books were alphabetized, the desks were clean, and the white boards were ready for brilliance. Sheldon even had time to start on his" fortress of solitude". He had a time limit though; he need to start another project tonight and he required time to do it right. Sheldon Cooper needed to know every inch of Amy Farrah Fowler.

Amy was grimy from all the moving, she wanted to take a quick shower before working anymore.

"Sheldon, I am going to hop in the shower; be out I a little bit. Do you want to finish our leg session tonight? I think we are about done."

"As do I. I didn't think it would take too long for legs. What I have planned should finish legs tonight, you'll see." He winked at her, then had a commanding tone that made Amy quiver, " Now, when you're out of the shower, put on an underwear set and a robe, nothing else."

"Oh really?"

"Yes and be quick about it, we have a dead line."

"But, I was going to work on the office tonight, finish…"

"No time. Go on now, get! Or I'll wash you myself!" Sheldon shoo'd her to the bath.

"Hoo! I might take you up on that someday. Okay, I'll be quick."

Amy rushed through her shower, pulling her hair up in a bun and just washing the dirt off. She felt 100% better. When she was done, she went to unmentionable drawer and pulled out the set she bought at Victoria Secret.

Clad in her silk robe, Sheldon found her in the bedroom. He was holding a tape measure and a clip board.

"Finally! I got to teach you how to take shorter showers."

"Would this be oral demonstration or personal walk through?"

Sheldon's eyes gleamed as he flashed a sideways smirk on his face, "Both… Vixen! But now, I need you to stand still."

Sheldon came around Amy to her back, wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her ear as he untied her robe. He could smell her cherry soap and feel her neck easily since her hair was up, "Do you remember when you said I was the costume boss?"

"Yes, yes sir I do."

"Good. Well, now I have to measure you for the costume I plan on you wearing for Halloween. Hold still while I take my measurements." Sheldon undid her tie and glided her robe off her white shoulders. He saw her from the back; her soft curves of her waist flaring out to her round hips. He could see her red and yellow panties. He turned her around and saw her from the front.

Amy had on a red bra and panty set in a deep rich red color. It had a thick yellow border that made a V-pattern between her cleavage. He pushed her back to get a better look at her. The panty had the same red color and yellow pattern, also forming a V. He traced his fingers down the yellow stitching, while whispering "V for Vixen…" Something about those two colors together made Sheldon smile. He would think on it later.

"Is that what you got? Wow… just wow…"

"I'm hearing that a lot lately.." Amy smirked, and quivered at Sheldon's soft touch.

Sheldon was drawing his hands around the border of the fabric but he was distracted. For the moment, he had to concentrate on Amy's wandering hand down his torso. She had used the time that Sheldon was admiring her chest to do the same to him. Her hands were outlining his muscle groups, each curve every angle.

He hit her hands away, "Now now, pull in the reins, little filly. I've got work to do. You have to control yourself woman or I'll tie your hands up. Understand?"

"Yes, sir, costume boss." Although the tying her hands part sounded fantastic, Amy did what she was told.

"Good..." He loved hearing the three words "yes", "sir" and "boss" in the same sentence from her lips.

"_The Flash_" Sheldon whispered to himself. Her new set had the same color as his favorite t-shirt. He wondered if she knew that when she bought it. Yet another way she was thinking of him, in all ways, always.

"Back to business. Stretch your arms out to the sides." Sheldon measured her arm length, then her circumference on each section of her arm. His touch was like cotton: soft and comforting. Amy was holding her breath. Sheldon measured both arms and wrote down the numbers.

"Shouldn't it be the same for both sides?"

"No the human body is not symmetrical. Yours almost is, but there is a slight variance in the right verse the left, probably due to your dominate hand."

"How slight?

"3 millimeters."

"That shouldn't matter on clothing."

"On this costume it will."

"How tight is this going to be?" Amy was getting worried now.

"Dr. Fowler, who's the costume boss?"

"You are." Sheldon waited for her to say…."Sir"

"Good. Enough said." Sheldon measured her neck and her shoulders. Then he moved to her torso, starting with her chest.

Sheldon put his arms around Amy and pulled the measuring tape around her chest, brushing her nipples with his finger tips. "Hmm."

"What Hmm?"

"Your chest, its larger than I thought." Sheldon was staring at her Red and Yellow clad breasts.

"Well, you haven't had much experience with it... yet. But you should at least know that by now." Amy smirked.

"We really should add a chest section to the sessions, I think I need more experience."

Breathing out while Sheldon touched her, "Keep touching me like that, and you'll get your wish in about 30 seconds."

"Slow down there, love, I still have lots to measure. Every inch of you."

Sheldon was methodical and through. He measured everything. He tried to maintain a clinical detachment and keep to his appointed task, but his subject was too enticing to him.

When her got to her hips, he moved to the floor, on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her hips and measured her with the end of the tape measure just below her panty line. Amy was quivering now, wanting desperately to grab his head and pull him into her.

"So, do I get to measure you?"

"No. My costume doesn't require this level of detail."

"I didn't want to do it for the costume."

"Well, all in good time. Now spread your legs."

Sheldon measured the outside of her legs first, from the ankle to the hip, slowly gliding the tape up her leg. Next he did the other leg, the same slow, torturous method. Next her started at her ankles and measured the circumference of her legs every 3 inches. Once past her knees, Amy breathing became more shallow. As he inched his way up her thigh, she was becoming more excited. He was going to be hard to hide her arousal when he was close to the top. Before he reached it, he looked at her. Her head was tilted back she was holding on to dresser for stability and strength. She noticed he stopped and looked at her.

She looked down and nodded at him. He never acted without permission. He continued wrapping the tape around the top of her thigh, tickling her with the edge as it slide off. The last measurement was the inner thigh. Sheldon was knelt down in front of her. He held one side of the tape at her ankle and slowly moved up her inner thigh holding it against her skin.

As he got near the apex of her inner thigh, he could feel her heat radiating from her. His fingers slide between her legs, touching her wet core. Amy gasped as Sheldon fingers glided past her, lingering about 10 seconds longer than needed to take the measurement. Then he pulled away slowly. Amy hitched breath let out a sight. Once she thought she was done, started to move her legs together. Sheldon stopped her, moved his hand to between her thigh and said, "Not yet." He still had to do the other leg. Amy caught her breath in her throat. "Yes sir."

If last leg was considered slow, this was crawl. Sheldon took his time running up her leg, gliding his fingers up the tape as he slide his hand between her legs. Amy was throbbing by now, sure that once Sheldon reach her core, he could fell her wet pulse through the fabric. Sheldon moved his face within 3 inches of her, close enough she could feel his breath on her. He could smell her now, a unique mixture of sexuality and cherries. Sheldon thought it was intoxicating and the smell alone could make him aroused. He moved his hand closer up her thigh to her. This time, he didn't tease with a possible stroke, he touched her with his fingers, feeling her excitement in his tips. Amy let out a moan and arched her head back, wobbling on her knees that were barely holding her up.

Sheldon saw she was unsteady and stood up. He wrapped one arm around her waist hold onto the small of her back. He swung her around to back up on the bed. With a slow descent, braced on the bed by his other arm, he lowered her on the bed, holding all her weight with one arm. Amy arched her back, holding herself up on her elbows as she watched Sheldon moved back and stand in front of her. She eyed him up and down, telling him to undress with her gaze. Amy watched as Sheldon slowly undressed to his underwear in front of her. They had been in the state of dress before and he was much more comfortable undressing with her salivating glare. There was one more barrier, but that would have to wait. Sheldon locked his blue eyes to her green, and leaned over on the bed, his arms straight on either side of her.

"I think I need more careful measurements." He traced his lips over her skin, lightly touching her chin her neck, her jaw. As his light kisses moves to her neck and he licked up her vein over to her ear, whispering, "You are so beautiful Amy, every part of you."

He moved his mouth to her shoulders now, teasing her straps with down with his teeth. His hand appeared and moved to her back, undoing her bra with ease. "I see what you meant by needing nimble fingers."

Even Amy couldn't get her bra off that fast, "Your hands could tie knots in eye lashes. You are a master."

"Well, let's see about that." Sheldon moved his hands to pull off her bra as he kissed her shoulder. He followed the trail left by the garment, and kissed her chest while he hand moved to the other side, playing with her nipples. She was moaning, arching her back, not sure what do with her legs, but having an uncontrollable feeling to spread them open. Sheldon continued to kiss and tease her chest as his hand moved down to her torso, over her soft stomach to her hips. He grabbed her hips in his hand, testing the feeling on his palms. He made a note how well they fit in his hands; he'll need this knowledge later. For now, he was moving to her thighs and slowly traced his fingers over the yellow border of her Flash Red underwear.

He moved his mouth up to hers and kisses her as he continued to outline the entire border of her underwear in three passes. On the last pass, he moved his fingers under the fabric and slowly starts pulling them down off her hips. About half way down her thighs, Amy pulled them off all the way. She was naked now, completely for the first time before him. Her hand subconscious covered herself and she crossed her legs. Sheldon catched her hand, pulled it to his mouth and kissed her wrist, before moving over her head to be held by his other hand. He was studying her, taking in her form; Measuring her every curve with his eyes.

"I think I need a better word than beautiful, but for the life of me, I can't think right now." Sheldon used his free hand to trace down her pinned arm, lightly trailing down her breast to her waist, to her hip. He moved back to kiss her again. His kisses are deep and filled with yearning. Amy was pinned, she couldn't move her left arm because it was being held while her right was under Sheldon's body. He was on his side, while she was on her back. She was open to him, she was his canvas and his fingers were his paint brushes.

His hand moved to her thigh then between her. Amy opened up her legs to him, and he slowly glided his hand to her, feeling her for the first time. Amy was tense at first, then relaxed within seconds. He was fascinated by the texture, the feel of this new skin. She wasn't kidding about the butter analogy. His agile fingers found a spot on her that made Amy suck in a sharp breath. He found it again, and again and again. She was arching now, writhing under his control. He had to tighten his grip on her hand to keep her from bucking.

He moved his mouth down her neck to her chest. As he caressed her nipples in his mouth, he found a new rhythm with his hand. When his mouth was fast, his hand was slow. Then he would switch, testing which she liked better. Her pheromones was hitting his senses with a primal urge. He was throbbing himself, relishing how he could make her moan, lose her breath, and call to deities.

He played with her for what felt either hours or seconds; Amy lost all sense of time. Sheldon was memorizing all her moans, cataloging each one with this corresponding action. Finally he heard it, the sound of his name. SSSHHHHHEEELLLLDDDDDOOOONNNN as he felt her pulsing against his hand. He heard it before, but he never saw what she looked like when said it. Now he did. A new face he had never seen on her wear before. A face he wanted to see as often as he could. When she opened her eyes, he saw a new shade of green, a deeper green than ever before. An electric sparkling hue of emerald, his Emerald Vixen. No one else ever saw this face or would see this face. Just him. Just for him.

He released her hand from over her head and she immediately pulled him on her with his shoulder, kissed his shoulder and she rode out the last pulses surging through her. Sheldon wanted to know what it would feel like to feel those pulses more intimately. But at this stage of their intimacy, he could only have a cursory knowledge. Now he knew how she felt the night before, watching him, taking care of him.

"Sheldon, I am… I just…I want… I HOO…." Amy being loss for words was a rare event. Finally, she found some semblance of her vocabulary, "Sheldon I want to do that for you too." She was talking through her kissing him.

Sheldon tried to keep up with kissing her and talking, but he was very distracted, "You already did, remember, Dr. Fowler… Not… not everything… is …about me…"

"No, but in this room, its about us." Amy was moving her hand to Sheldon now, she was the one on her side, and he was now on his back. She was kissing his neck, rubbing her naked body down his sides. He was bucking now at her touch as she glided her hand under his briefs while sucking softly on a spot she found on Sheldon's neck that made him moan.

Sheldon pulled off his briefs, and turned to the side, "You know, Dr. Fowler, I read that women do not experience the refractory period that men do after orgasm." His hands were moving down her arms to her waist.

"Oh really, interesting factoid." Amy was busy on his neck moving her hand to him, softly moving her finger tips over his length.

"Yes, therefore women can experience an additional orgasm." He continues to move his hand down her side to her hips again, "Or multiple ones."

Amy was continuing her movements on Sheldon, while Sheldon had started again on her. "Are you referencing the work out of UC… oh man… Santa Barbara hoo…"The Sexual Response Cycle"?"

Sheldon was breathing heavy, trying to keep his mind focused on her, and his hand, while riding his own wave of pleasure that she was inflicting on him. "Yes… that… and… the… work by Rosenthal… Human Sexuality: From Cells to Society.

Amy was doing her best to keep up with Sheldon, but she was quickly losing control. She moved closer to him, her mouth on his while they were talking, breathing each other air, feeling pleasure from each other at the same time. They were moving in a mated rhythm to each other's touch. "Oh yes…. Martha… Rosenthal…I… Didn't … Know you…read that work…"

"It's been a … _oh god_…newly… developed…. Interest…._Oh Amy_.." Sheldon and Amy groaned at the same time, using the same air to release reach their mutual climax. It was the first time either of them had experienced that level of intimacy with another person. They stopped and looked at each other wide eyed, shocked by their discovery; wanting to confirm in each other's eyes, that yes, indeed they just did that together.

After they caught their breath, Amy said panting, "Well, you have a wonderful library, I will have to take a closer look at your biology section."

"Yes, I think I would like reread a few books on the subject myself."

_**Author's notes: Sorry the chapter head has nothing to do with legs. I am running short on idioms for legs. IF you guys can come up with one that's better, message me, and I will change the chapter title. Legs are done after this, so it's off to backs. I have a ton for that one! That is the last section too folks. Getting down to the wire. I will stretch it out as much as I can. I know Sheldon and Amy would appreciate that.**_


	28. Tear you Limb from Limb or got your back

_**She'll Tear you Limb from Limb or She's Got Your Back**_

Monday morning came too soon for both Amy and Sheldon. While working on the weekend, they agreed the work week was off limits for intimacy sessions. They were ready to start the back session, but Amy was worried about pushing Sheldon too much and him reverting into his old ways. Sheldon was worried about pushing Amy too much and scaring her away. Each one was too worried about the other person's fears to realize they were both on the same page: Yearning to touch each other.

Sheldon woke up at his customary time, but this time, he was naked next to similarly clad Amy. Her soft skin felt like silk next to his. He couldn't ignore how well his body fit next to her. His height and her curves made their bodies fit together like a puzzle piece. Sheldon also couldn't ignore how he loved spooning with Amy from behind. He was noticing her back more and more lately since she wore that dress; loving how the line of her spine rounded down to her disappear near the top of her hips. What he trying to ignore was his need for her.

Her backside was round and soft, perfect for spanking if she every lied to him again. He secretly hoped she would. He would never admit it, but he loved spanking her. After she lied to him about being sick, he took her over his knee. It was the most contact they experienced up to that point. When she was over his lap, he was desperately trying to hide his arousal. Afterward he finished, he got out of her apartment with a silent rush worthy of the Flash. Spanking her was supposed to be a deterrent for her bad behavior, but she lied again to escape his obsessive banter and went out for drinks with Bernadette. It was probably was too late to initiate a punishment, which Sheldon thought unfortunate.

He looked forward to the back session. Sheldon was really hoping for an Amy Farrah Fowler famous Massage;her hands were like magic. He also wanted to feel her back, memorize her every curve. Amy wrote the intimacy collaboration for systematic desensitization with lackadaisical specifications. She never did specify how much of the back was included, unlike the leg session; which detailed 5 inches above the knee. However, that rule went out the window on the first go. Her backside could be considered part of the back session, Sheldon reasoned. He liked bending the rules with Amy. Perhaps the rule of no intimacy during the work week could be renegotiated. After all, he does settle all ties.

Amy awoke the smell of heaven, sweet aroma of the gods: Sheldon's coffee. The brown elixir that quelled her foggy head and brought balance and sanity to an otherwise chaotic universe. Sheldon was already dressed and showered by the time he woke up Amy with his offering of sweet brown gold. Amy sat up, naked as the day she was born; her hair tussled telling the secret of the previous evening. She grabbed the blanket to feign modesty.

"Sheldon! You are a gift from the gods. You brought me coffee again," Amy was careful not to propose marriage this time, although she was one minute away from doing it for real, "You need to quit upping the ante on who is the most awesome, I can't keep up!"

"My girlfriend said, "It's not a contest." Sheldon almost spilled the coffee himself. He was distracted by shiny whips of brown hair against her creamy white shoulders. He knew she was naked under the blanket. He wanted desperately to strip and crawl back in bed; back in her arms.

"Good, cause I would lose. Well, let me get up, take a shower and I can see about making your famous scrambled eggs. Then off to Cal-tech. Ug… I have that meeting with Seibert."

"No eggs, its oatmeal morning. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. So are you ready for the meeting?"

"Oh yeah. I'm been ready. I don't think he is though…" Amy sipped her coffee, piercing her gaze over the rim of the cup to ready herself for battle.

* * *

><p>Amy was on a mission. She was focused, determined and driven. The long walk down Cal-Tech corridors echoed with the click of her shoes. She had a brief case in one hand and a phone in the other, armed for battle. Her weapon of choice: Her words. She had been sharpening her wit, filling her quiver with retorts and arming her resolve. The opponent: President Siebert: The man who sold her like a common whore to a corporate tycoon for the empty promise of funds. As her hand reached his door, she took a sharp breath, and readied her razor glare.<p>

"Oh, Hello Dr. Fowler, right on time I see. Please have a seat."

"No President Siebert, I will stand, this won't take long. We need to have a conversation concerning Farnsworth."

"Yes, Dr. Fowler, I am _quite_ upset that you chose to insult our donor in such a manner. I must say, he was _quite_ distraught over your visit to his lab. He is _quite_ the influential financier and it seems a shame you couldn't put aside your ego for just one afternoon and play along.

"Frankly Siebert, I am _QUITE_ upset as well. Did I not make it perfectly clear to you that Farnsworth was interested in more than just donating to Cal-Tech. He was propositioning me, making sexual advances."

"Dr. Fowler, you should be flattered that a man like Farnsworth would be interested in a woman like you…"

Amy raised one eyebrow, "A woman like me?"

Siebert waved his hand and sat back in his chair, "Yes, it's not like you're the type of woman that would have to beat them off with a stick, if you know what I mean?"

"No I really don't. But hold on a minute, let me see if I can get a person to help me understand what you are saying." Amy opened the door to let in Ms. Davis from Human Resources and Dr. Sheldon Cooper. They were waiting outside the office for Amy to let him in at the appropriate time.

Siebert shot up out of chair like a rocket as soon as he saw the scornful look of the Human Resource director. "Ms. Davis, it's lovely to see you. What are you doing here, this is a private matter."

"Actually President Siebert, it's a University matter. Isn't that correct, Dr. Fowler."

"Correct. Since I was on University time during the tour, that would fall under prevue of human resource department. I am paid during my time with Farnsworth, and my employer requested that I spend time with him. Since I am doing this for the university, I am bound by the rules and regulations."

"Any work she does for the university and sanctioned by you falls under the guidelines for conduct. Dr. Cooper, if you may.."

Sheldon cleared his throat and repeated the full California regulation on Sexual harassment in the workplace. Siebert cut him off.

"But I can't be responsible for the actions of Farnsworth ! If he flirts with you, that's your problem."

"Actually, telling Dr. Fowler to "take one for the team and do whatever it takes", is your problem and by extension, mine." Ms. David said flatly with out sympathy.

Sheldon quickly added, "An employer will be legally responsible for sexual harassment of its employees by a third party if it knows or should have known about the problem and failed to take immediate and appropriate corrective action. You not only knew about Dr. Fowler problem with Farnsworth, you told her to do whatever it takes."

"I never said that." Siebert shifted in his chair; his eyes darting around the room looking for an escape.

"Oh, yes you did. Here is a recording of my conversation with you while you were in Chicago and I was in North Carolina: " Siebert heard the recording of him telling Amy to take one for the team, and whatever it takes, get the money from Farnsworth. She should be so lucky to get him to pay attention to her. It was sleazy and damning.

"You can't record phone calls! That's illegal!" Siebert was desperate now.

"In California, but I was in North Caroline on your "tour." Sheldon, if you may.."

"North Carolina's wiretapping law is a "one-party consent" law. North Carolina makes it a crime to intercept or record any "wire, oral, or electronic communication" unless one party to the conversation consents. N.C. Gen. Stat. § 15A-287. Thus, if you operate in North Carolina, you may record a conversation or phone call if you are a party to the conversation or you get permission from one party to the conversation in advance."

Siebert was gob smacked, but not as much as after Sheldon added, " Additionally you were in Chicago, therefore, In People v. Melongo, Docket No. 114852 (Ill. Mar. 20, 2014), the Supreme Court of Illinois held that Illinois' two-party eavesdropping statute, 720 Ill. Comp. Stat. 5/14-1, -2, was **unconstitutional** on its face. The Court further held that a provision of the statute prohibiting the disclosure of recordings likewise ran afoul of the First Amendment." Sheldon cleared his throat, "You can find all this information on Digital media Law project, by the way. "

The university president slumped back in his chair. He was beaten. He would have to deal with HR. At least HR had to keep the scandal quiet.

"President Siebert, you need to meet me in office for a very long and uncomfortable conversation. I will expect you immediately after you are done here with Dr. Fowler and Dr. Cooper." Ms. Davis walked out, but not before whispering to Sheldon, "Look, I know you want to skin the man, but keep it together. You do her no good if you do, understand?"

Sheldon unclenched his tight fists and nodded to Ms. Davis. He knew he couldn't hog tie the president. At least, not while she was watching.

Amy waited until Ms. Davis was out of the room and looked back at Siebert with a death stare that made him swallow his tongue. "Okay, Siebert here how it's gonna play out. You're going to deal with Ms. Davis, get you slap on the wrist and everything will go back to status quo; no body wants a scandal, especially not the board, am I right?"

"Right…" Siebert let out a sigh of relief that quickly turned to panic after Amy continued.

"Now, here's what gonna happen with us. You will never ask me or anyone again to spread their legs for donations again. You will not whore out your scientists for money. If Farnsworth asks for me again, you will tell him I am too valuable to the university, which I am by the way. Never forget, I could go to ANY University I chose. I picked you, not the other way around. So, your little, "I'd be lucky to have him" comment? Right back at ya brother…"

"Additionally, you will allow Dr. Cooper to study any field he chooses. You will not make him go to events, you will not ask him to lecture. He will be your shining star of the department, and you will treat him like the prized jewel you are lucky that you can call your own. Got it? "

Sheldon was shocked by this statement from Amy. He had no idea what she was going to say, but he didn't know she would ask for anything for him.

Amy leaned over Siebert's desk, sharpening her Emerald Stare, "Because if you don't, I will send this phone call to the board of not only this university, but everyone in the country. The little trip you sent me on was great for networking. Thank you, by the way. I will bury you Siebert. You will be lucky if you can run a community college when I get done with you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"But that's blackmail."

"I call it hedging my bets. You may call the noose around your neck that I will tighten, the moment, the second, you step out of line with me. You are lucky Siebert, so so lucky that you still have Dr. Cooper and myself at the University. It says more about the institution than it does you. But do not ever test my resolve. "

Amy straighten out herself, standing tall to finish her statement, "I will do what I was hired to do, nothing more. I will be the best Neuroscience researcher this university has ever seen and you will get donations, and accolades from that alone. And, if you leave Dr. Cooper alone, his work will bring more recognition than this University has seen since Linus Pauling. But as Walter White said, in Breaking Bad…"

Amy leaned over his desk and glared at Siebert, "Tread Lightly…" And with that she walked out.

Sheldon smiled and looked at Siebert who was slacked jawed and breathing heavy. He slowly walked over to his desk, his hands behind his back. As soon as he reached the edge, he unfolded his hands, and placed two fists on the desk, glaring at Siebert with an icy gaze that shuttered the man , "I hope she's made it crystal clear that you'll not hock her out to the highest bidder. If you need be reminded, then I'd be happy to oblige." Sheldon Texan drawl was thick with his suppressed anger. He slowly stood up and started to walk away, but not before he said, "OH Siebert, Amy Farrah Fowler **_is_** the type of woman that has to beat them off with a stick, by the way. Any man would be lucky if she would look at _**them**_."

"Cooper, I think you're right."

"Of course, when am ever I wrong?"

Sheldon left the office and found Amy leaning up against the wall.

"Was it too much?" Amy was wincing.

"Never." He held her hand smiling at her with new found pride," My Emerald Vixen. You eviscerated him. It was poetry. Why did you add that part about me?"

"Sheldon, I truly believe you have one of the greatest minds this world has seen in a long time. You could unlock the secrets of universe hold them in your hand, and show the rest of us what wonders there are out there. You just need the confidence, the security and the time. I want to give you as much of that as I can."

Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy, "You give me that, and so much more."


	29. Back to Square one

_**Back to Square One**_

Monday night Thai food at Los Robles 4A was a much loved ritual and a mainstay of the group for social interaction. The group's conversations were all a flutter over Amy's evisceration of Seibert and her new found badassery. Sheldon was beaming with pride over his Emerald Vixen's handling of the conflict.

"So Seibert is going to back off? You can switch fields?"

"Yes, let's say he's seen the light. A shiny Emerald green light." No one got the reference but Sheldon, but he didn't care. He smiled to himself.

"Dude! You can study what you want now! That's so completely awesome!"

Sheldon gave a rare acknowledgment that shocked the group."Well, I would like to say it was due to my brilliance which is completely unappreciated by the bureaucratic cretins on the board. However, all the credit goes to Amy for showing Siebert the error of his pimping ways. "

"Hey, Sheldon, can I borrow your girlfriend, there are some schmucks in engineering who need an upside the head!"

"Howie! I can help you with those guys!" Bernie was hurt that she wasn't called on to defend her Howie.

"Honey, I don't want them _dead_, I just want them to quit hogging the laser!" He leaned over and gave her a kiss on cheek while she beamed at him.

Amy smiled, but she was not used to all the attention and was getting flushed with embarrassment. She made her way to kitchen, followed closely by Penny and Emily.

"So Amy, how's it going?"

"Good, why?"

"You know why!" Penny nodded to Sheldon, " How's IT GOING?!" She was trying to be discreet, but that word was not in Penny's lexicon.

"Everything is wonderful." Amy knew Sheldon could hear the wings of a fly rub together. "Shhhh"

"Did you try that thing we practiced? You know with the..."

"Oh my god, be quiet.. Shh.. No I haven't done that! Hush now."

"Have you told him about…"

"NO! Shhh!"

"We ARE going to have a girls night, and bring a mop, cause you're gonna Spill! Got it!"

"Shhh! He'll hear you! Okay! We can have girl's night on… "

"Thursday!" Sheldon yelled from the across the room." That's vintage game night."

"See! I told you he could hear everything! Now shoo!" Amy smirked at Sheldon who had a crooked smile. He knew she couldn't resist her quidnunc best friend. It was part of her XX chromosome, she needed someone to talk to about girly type things. Sheldon thought he too would love to have a private conversation with Leonard about things. He had some questions and Leonard was usually discreet when he wasn't under the crass influence of Koothapali and Wolowitz. Maybe during their trip to the fabric district after work Wednesday.

"Hey Sheldon, how come you didn't quiz Amy on the food tonight?"

"Because she gets it perfectly without being asked. You could take a lesson from her, Leonard. She has an uncanny attention to detail and the most valuable skill of all."

"What's that?"

"She actually listens to me! Ya'all should have been doing that years ago, you would have two PhD's by know. Looking at you Wolowitz!"

"Well, Amy is the only one who has a PhD in Sheldon studies with a master's in patience. The pope called, she should be canonized any day now."

"Good job making Catholic jokes honey!"

"See, I listen! Just to Bernie though!"" Howard rubbed noses with Bernadette and made her giggle.

Amy looked on lovingly with slight envy. She liked that she and Sheldon had an agreement on no public displays of affection, but sometimes she wished he would bend the rules, just a little. Bending the rules was something that Sheldon never did. They agreed to no intimacy sessions during the week. Amy's suggested it, hoping that Sheldon would say no. Instead he agreed. Little did she know, he was disappointed with the new rule and only agreed to it because he thought she was nervous about their new intimacy. She didn't know because she didn't look in his eyes. Amy could hear Sheldon with her eyes and see through him with his words. She was made deaf and blind by her own fears.

Normally, Sheldon would have thrown the gang out as soon as their forks hit the plates. However, given that Sheldon was nervous about keeping his hands off his vixen, he was not as keen on the troop's timely departure as they were a welcome distraction from his raging endocrine system.

"Oh, you guys are going so soon? Sure you don't want to play a round of Mystic Warlords of Ka'a? I heard they have new cards: Steampunk meets dinosaurs. It's called Steamtopia. The Nicola Tesla T'rex looks like a powerful card!"

"No, Sheldon, we better go! "

"Are you sure?" Sheldon looked hauty, Amy looked disappointed. The gang looked confused. Just like old times.

"Hey! You are always trying to get us out, what's with tonight? Are you bipolar? Amy! Get him tested again!"

"I'm not crazy! My mother…"

"Used the wrong lab! We gone down this road Sheldon. Good Night! " The 3 couples left.

Amy called out, "Bye guys, see you tomorrow at the Cheesecake factory!"

Sheldon shut the door and looked at Amy, who looked away from him. She couldn't hide her disappointment that he didn't want to be alone with her again. Science always got them talking so Amy suggested they begin on their new project of quantum biophysics. Sheldon was elated at the thought and jumped to the new office.

* * *

><p>Like the Curies, they researched and drew up ideas together, as if they had worked side by side for years. Amy had hoped that working with Sheldon on the project would keep her raging hormones at bay, but in fact, it did the complete opposite. She really was a sabiosexual, sexually aroused by intellect. Every good idea he had sent heated pulses through to her core.<p>

"Amy, what do you think of applying the method of neurotransmitter for memory recollection to storage of computer process, like the RAM Buffer?" Sheldon was on his white board, drawing out ideas.

Amy was quivering watching his hand finger the dry erase marker, "Oh yes.. Yes…That's so good… Hmmmm…"

"I was thinking about the memory engrams as a model for short term storage, but also, temp files."

"So the thalamus and the frontal lobe as the model for data storage, but at the quantum speed of positrons. Oh, god. That's so good…" Amy had to cross her legs to hold in her pulsing desire.

"Amy are you sick? You're whimpering."

"Oh no, I'm fine. Please keep going.. Don't stop.. Oh god, don't stop!"

By the end of the night, she was a pulsating mass of nerves on the verge of pouncing on the blue eyed temptation standing before her. The worst part was, she had to sleep with him tonight.

Actually, what was even more cruel, was Sheldon feeling the same way as Amy. Every time Amy said something he didn't know, which was rare, (but it happened more than he liked to admit), he practically growled with arousal. He knew she was top of her field, but to hear her in action, reminded him of why he loved her. Also, he remembered the term she told him: Noscosexual. He definitely was aroused by knowledge. The pair was a raging fire of desire and neither of them could see their flames.

Amy readied herself for bed. She wore her white cotton nightgown that she wore the during the arms session. Sheldon was thankful she didn't wear the silk one, but even this one drove him mad. Actually, Amy could have worn as brown paper sack and Sheldon would have been panting.

As they both got under the covers, Amy asked, "May I kiss you good night?"

"That would be wonderful, yes." Sheldon leaned in to kiss Amy. When his lips met hers he kissed her for as long as he did on the train, then pulled back, searching her eyes for permission to go further. Amy was looking for permission from him. Each misread the other's desire as disinterest and they turned away from each other to go to sleep. Neither one slept for what seemed like hours, lying back to back; feeling a heat from their bodies that tempted them to find the source.

* * *

><p>The next morning was even worse for Sheldon. He awoke his customary 30 minutes before Amy. He found his arm around her waist, his forearm lying under her breasts. He smelled her hair and felt her back radiate heat on his body. He pushed himself closer to Amy, to feel against him. He lightly glided his thumb in a circle over her nipple before hearing her moan. She was not awake, and not aware how this sound sent his raging erection into over drive. He had to take a shower to quell his desire.<p>

He jumped up and ran to the shower, striped and popped in while turning it on cold.

Dripping and freezing, he emerged from the shower and heard her stirring. He had to be out in 2 minutes to give her the allotted time. Wolowitz's shower comment was plaguing Sheldon. He retired to the bed room to find Amy gathering her clothes. She said good morning and didn't look at him. Sheldon thought_, oh god, she's upset about Sunday night, I've pushed her too far_. He smiled a quick smile and gathered his clothes. She left to take her shower, quickly and quietly.

Amy was a nervous about seeing Sheldon in the morning. The evening was tortuous enough without thinking about him in the shower. Bernadette had told her some interesting juicy tidbits about shower experiences and Sheldon's comment on the stairs had peaked her interest. She longed to be with him, soaping him down, feeling every inch of him. Also, with his mysophobia, showers seemed like the most erotic place for him. But his insistence on keeping intimacy at bay during the week was probably as sign that he wanted to slow things down. Sunday night was pretty intense and they had not talked about the ramifications of their mutual climax.

Sheldon met her outside the bath with a hot cup of coffee. This action coupled with his crystal cobalt blue eyes were enough to make her steady herself on the door frame. "Oh Sheldon, you're my super hero! I should call you "Javaman!"

"Well, I prefer Mr. Fantastic, but okay!"

"What does he do?"

"He is made of plastic and can stretch to any shape."

"Oh, god, Sheldon! I don't think I will be able to handle it if you got any bigger!" And with that comment, Amy blushed and ran off to the bedroom, leaving Sheldon smirking at her implication.

* * *

><p>The drive over to Cal-Tech was quiet. Sheldon was watching Amy drive, concentrating on her shifting legs as they maneuvered the clutch; her hands gripping around the gear shift. She kept her hand on the shift when she was driving, unconsciously caressing it with her finger tips. Her skirt was riding up her thigh and he could see her muscles flex with every shift. It was driving Sheldon mad.<p>

"I'm NOT riding the clutch!"

"I didn't say you were… this time."

"Sheldon! You are staring at me waiting for me to ride the clutch! Don't think didn't notice!"

_Yeah, that was what he was doing… Sure…"_Well, you usually do. It must be a special day_." Lousy save Cooper. Eyes front._

When they finally made it to Cal-tech, he practically jumped out of the car as soon as they hit park. Amy noticed his behavior and chalked it up to his desire to slow things down. She sadly resolved not to push him on the issue and let him come to her. She was used to this kind of behavior from Sheldon, she was just disappointed that he was back tracking. Things could go back to how they were before. Amy slumped to her lab, her heart aching in her chest.

Sheldon was cursing that he wasn't born a Vulcan and had to fight for every inch of composure. He thought he had pushed Amy too far; he was a cad who couldn't control himself around his girlfriend. She deserved better than a man who couldn't wait merely 5 days before ravishing her again. Then Sheldon had a terrifying thought: What if Amy wasn't comfortable with the new level of intimacy? He thought she might need time, space and especially the lack of a "handsy boyfriend". If only he hadn't insisted on her sleeping with him, he might be able to control himself.

Sheldon's new found intimacy was invigorating to Sheldon, but it was also agony. It was only Tuesday morning and he was already having fantasies about pulling Amy in the shower and having his way with her. Every reference to water, shower, or any hydro based subject sent Sheldon into a hormone driven flush. His friend's tame innocuous conversations were interpreted as erotic banter by a sex starved Sheldon Cooper.

"So, guys, did you hear that the university is asking us to cut down on water consumption? The drought must be really bad."

"Yeah, they are ripping out the grass too, no more sprinklers." Wolowitz comment reminded Sheldon of his shower suggestion. It was driving him mad.

"Too bad, I used to look forward to running through them imagining I was in a field of flowers with rain showers dan…..

"Koothapali! Enough with rain or showers. Additionally you think everywhere you run is filled with flowers." Sheldon was flush, his breath was short.

"Sheldon, dude, relax! Besides, you do research, you don't have to worry about water at work."

"There's water restrictions going out across the county. Pasadena is asking people to cut down on sprinklers."

Sheldon whimpered.

"Oh and not fill their pools. NO hot tubs either. Oh and no long hot showers either!" No one noticed Sheldon's red ears and hitched breath.

"Oh that's too bad, I love a long shower." Raj was dreamy eyed, not paying attention to Sheldon's gasps.

Leonard added, "Me too, it really releases tension; Just letting the water run off…"

"Gentlemen! Enough about water! And Showers! And Rain! Go out to the courtyard and do a rain dance if you care so much! I expected a higher intellectual level of conversation during my lunch than weather based gossip!" Sheldon grabbed his tray and rushed off before anyone saw his embarrassment growing in this pants.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the Cheesecake factory, Amy and Sheldon avoided eye contact. They were reverting to the old habits that caused Amy so much pain for years of their relationship. Sheldon was quiet, feeling pangs of disappointment when she wouldn't look at him. He missed her green eyes sparkling at him. If only he could catch them.<p>

The drive home was filled with conversation about their project, the latest news from the group and Amy's driving ability. At home, Amy offered Sheldon a cup of tea and went to the bedroom to change for bed. She stayed in bed, reading 'Stranger in Strange land' for about an hour. She didn't notice Sheldon leaning in the doorway, quiet as a panther. He was watching her with a smile on his face, quietly drinking his tea. Finally as sigh from him broke her from her book, "How long have you been there, Dr. Cooper."

"Long enough to know it's one of most appealing sights I've ever seen and I never get tired of it. The woman I love reading a Science fiction book. Amy, you really are a vixen. "

All of the pain she felt during the day, at dinner, on the ride home, washed away with this declaration. She looked him in the eyes now, first time since last night. She was drowning in his pools of blue while letting out her own sigh. Sheldon saw her sparkle again, the one that sent little embers to his heart.

"You know what would be even better? If you read it to me. I love your voice."

"Alright, just a minute." Sheldon readied himself for bed and climbed in with Amy. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and snuggled into his chest. He could smell her cherry shampoo and feel strands of her hair on his neck. He lowered his voice to bedtime story volume and started on the page Amy was reading.

"No, start from the beginning. I want to remember it with your voice."

He kissed the top of her head, and flipped back to the front of the book. He smiled when saw she bought the uncut edition, instead of the first edition. "Once upon a time when the world was young there was a Martian named Smith…" Sheldon read the story with new found enthusiasm like it was the first time he had seen it. He had read it many times, even though he had his eidetic memory; something about the story spoke to him. Sharing it with Amy brought a new joy for the book; a kinship. Amy listened intently but soon, Sheldon's voice was overpowering her will to stay awake. Around chapter 3, Amy was fast asleep. Sheldon put the book on the nightstand, slowly pulled off her glasses and inched down so his back was on the bed. He never let her go and slept with her snuggled in his chest. He fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Sheldon woke up rested and happy. Amy was still snuggled into his chest, it seemed she didn't move all night. He wanted to surprise her with famous scrambled eggs, so he wormed his way out of her arms to start coffee and breakfast.

Amy awoke to the aroma of scrambled eggs, Sheldon's coffee and Sheldon's minty breath on her mouth. As she blinked her eyes, she saw him standing over her, dressed and coffee in hand. "Good morning, handsome. Is that your famous coffee, or are you just happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you."

Amy sat up, stretched her arms out arching her back. Sheldon tried not hearing her impish moan or look at her rising chest, but it was impossible. He tried to leave as soon as he handed her the cup, but she grabbed his arm and looked at him with longing eyes.

"Sheldon, thank you so much for getting me coffee every morning and for reading to me. I slept so much better than Monday night." She looked away, sipped her coffee, worried he would ask why.

"Why?"

_Darn it!_ "I think being next to you all night helped me sleep. "

"You're next to me every night."

"Yes, but last night we were closer. It was better for me."

"Me too." He could have said, because _I love your body next to mine_, or he could have said_ I miss your touch_ _and don't want a day without it_. But all Sheldon could do was brush her hair away from her eyes and smile. She heard everything he didn't say.

* * *

><p>Leonard took Sheldon to the fabric district right after work. Down town Los Angeles was a hell scape of traffic, but luckily, they were going the opposite direction.<p>

"Turn on 9th, and head east; there a place on Olympic that has Latex for 3 dollars a yard."

"What costume do you have in mind for Amy? Poison Ivy? Is that why you want green?"

Sheldon was itching to tell someone his secret, but he had to keep it quiet till Halloween. "You'll see, you have to wait, just like Amy."

"How's that going by the way? You guys seemed off on Tuesday, but were great today? Everything okay?"

"Yes, Leonard, the female mind is fickle thing… Rot with…"

"OH stuff it Sheldon, what did you do to piss her off?"

_Drat! Leonard can see through everything_! "Well, to be honest. I don't think I did anything. Amy needs space. I think I've been pushing her too much."

"Pushing her for what?"

Sheldon squirmed in his seat, looking away while barely getting out the word, "Intimacy."

Leonard nearly wrecked the car, "WHAT!? You're pestering Amy for sex? It's not the other way around? That flies in the face of everything I know about you. Are you sure?"

"Watch the road, Mario! Yes, I'm sure, I'm there remember? And NO we aren't having coitus. At least not…"

"Oh… Not yet…" Leonard was smirked at Sheldon over his glasses, raising his eye brows suggestively. "… I see what's wrong"

"What do you see?"

"Let me guess: You have recently discovered that you, the great and powerful Dr. Sheldon Cooper, have a fully functional and raging endocrine system. This new found system is in overdrive and constantly taunted by your not available yet half naked girlfriend sleeping in your bed. Am I getting close?"

"Well, I must say, Leonard, it's times like this I remember you are not adopted. You have your mother's insight. Could do without the sass though. Yes, Leonard. That seems to be the trouble. Amy is not ready for us to…"

"Take it to the next level?"

"Yes." Sheldon looked away, not wanting to admit more than his astute friend had already deduced.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure!" He really wasn't sure. Not in the least, but he hated anyone telling him something about Amy he didn't know.

"Sheldon, Amy has been wanting to "take it to the next level " with you for years. Could it be she just has wedding night jitters?"

"Wedding night?! We aren't getting married… Yet…"

"YET! Let's put a pin in that statement shall we. All I'm saying is Amy is.. you know, a virgin and girls are nervous about that kind of thing. It may take a while for her to comfortable with you."

"I know that Leonard, I'm not a savage! I am giving her space. Lot's and lots of space. It hasn't been easy."

"Too much space is bad too."

"WHAT! What kind of emotional mine field is the female psyche? I am completely backing off, that is what she needs. " Sheldon shifted in his seat uncomfortable with his shaky conclusion of what Amy needed.

"But it might not be what she wants. Here's a thought, you could… I don't know… talk to her?"

"That's just crazy talk Leonard, really."

"Sorry I mentioned it." Leonard rolled his eyes. Sheldon was still Sheldon.

"This is why I should have never gone to that coffee shop to meet that green eyed vixen! Now my endocrine system is running amok and I have to deal with all manner of hippy dippy feelings!"

"Yeah, but it's worth it though, huh?"

Sheldon smiled and looked down, "Yeah…"

"Well, practice make perfect!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can practice having sex with each other, without having sex."

"How in the devil?" Leonard shot him that look again that says _really? You don't get it_?, Sheldon got it, "Oh… yeah. I can do that."

"Wow… Just wow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I know I am going to get a ton of hate mail for not having sexy fun time in this chapter. But all good things to those who wait! Who am I kidding. I've been working day and night on the next sexy time chapter. It's been agony... I feel like poor Sheldon. Waiting.. Longing... wahahhwwaaah Evil laugh!<strong>

**Shameless**** plug: I don't know if you guys have read these stories or not but here are some of my favorites I'm following right now: **

****Bucket list Hypothesis. My one of my favorites. So addicting. Amy and Raj's friendship is so unique and awesome. Amy is a badass which is essential for a good SHamy story. There is also ****The Multiple Universe Expansion By Famous in the future. An AU story which is so fun and addictive!********

********The Anaheim Awakening By Bella Deveen79 IS just so good. The sexy time, the dream sequences. Ahhh...********

****Norwitzki Subterfuge by No73: Ramona is back and plays havoc with poor Sheldon. Bring the Kleenex. ****

****Also there's **The Elucidation Of A Brilliant Mind written QueenbeeMaja in Sheldon's POV. I love seeing in his mind at work.******

******Also there's **The Emancipation Denouement By thingofbeauty. So well written it gives me writer envy. It is incredible. I wish I had the words for how well written it is, but if I did, I would have written it, and that's just crazy talk. ********

********If you want drama check out The Abduction Incident by fanfictionwrite. But bring the popcorn, its a wild ride. ********

********There are so many more. I know I shouldn't fill up the page with all of I will stop there. I just love all these stories so much. You guys are so nice to read my little Shamy Romp. Thank you again.********


	30. Behind your back

_**Author's notes: This chapter references a scene from Le Chatelier's Principle chapter 11, the prequel to this story. It concerns Zack. Yes, THAT ZACK! He was Amy's personal trainer, briefly. **_

_**Just some back-story for the back session. Now back to backs:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Behind your Back<strong>_

After Sheldon and Leonard returned from the fabric district, they returned to Los Robles for a short Halo Night. Amy was not where to be found. Sheldon texted her to make sure she was okay.

S-We are back. Are you out with Penny?

A- No, I am grocery shopping and other errands. Have fun. I'll be home around 9:00. Do you want anything from the store?

S- Cocoa powder, more eggs, powered sugar and vanilla

A- Are you going to make your famous brownies?

S- I thought we could make them together for date night.

A-That sounds lovely. It can't come soon enough.

S- I wholeheartedly and fully concur Dr. Fowler.

* * *

><p>While Amy did plan on grocery shopping, she also had another clandestine meeting planned.<p>

"Hey Sugar. Looking good." Standing before Amy was a sweaty red faced Zack, her former personal trainer and man who sent her loin on fire so long ago. He was wearing shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt which had sweat marks from his obvious exercise.

"Hey Zack, is this the place?"

"Yep, they said it should be ready Saturday. We have 3 hours. Have you told him yet?"

"No, he doesn't have any idea. If he did he would be furious. I hope he doesn't hate me for this afterwards."

"Oh, doll, he couldn't hate you! You are doing this for him. He needs this to move forward. If you can do it, but he can't, that's a problem."

"He always thought it was so dirty before… Ya know, if he finds out I am doing this behind his back, well. I don't want to think about it."

* * *

><p>During the Halo Game, one of the Xbox controllers broke. The guys decided on an impromptu trip to Fry's Electronics for a new one. On the way back, Sheldon wanted to stop by Wolowitz's mother's house. He had to ask some sewing advice and borrow some supplies. He hoped Amy wouldn't ask him why he was out so long.<p>

Howard's mother was happy for the impromptu visit. "Hey there fellas! What brings you to visit Howard's poor decrepit mother, who hasn't heard hide nor hair from him in 3 days. I could be dying here, wasting away to nothing. No calls."

"MAA! Stuart's here, you're not dying. And even if you did waste away, it would take decades!"

"You see, no love for his mother. The woman who gave birth to him. Who put on all this weight bringing him into the world. Now, this is the thanks I get!"

"Oh MA, give it rest. Sheldon's here to ask you something." Howard was good at deflecting his mother's wrath. Too bad he was an only child.

"OH, skinny boy, hey! Did you ever work things out with your lady friend? Howard doesn't tell me anything. Of course, you would have to pick up a phone to do that, and that seems too difficult for Mr. fancy astronaut!"

"MA please, I'm going in the other room. Have fun Sheldon!"

"Hello Ma'am. I was wondering if I could ask your advice on sewing."

"Of course, show me what you're doing."

Debbie Wolowitz looked over Sheldon's designs and the sample of fabric he brought. She gave him advice on hiding seams and darts for a woman's figure. Sheldon had made costumes before, but not for a woman and not so form fitting.

"SO, I take it that things are going better, especially if you are going to have her wear this!"

"Yes, ma'am, we have worked out a lot of issues. She and I are living together." Sheldon sat up proudly. He remembered not so long ago having a conversation with Mrs. Wolowitz about Amy. They had talked about how he left Amy to go on his train journey of self exploration, without a proper goodbye. Mrs. Wolowitz also told Sheldon how much it hurt when Howard's father left. He was thankful for the insight the conversation offered.

"Any wedding bells in the future?"

Sheldon shifted in his chair, uncomfortable being put on the spot, but still not as uncomfortable with the subject as he once was. "No, not planned. But there is a slight ringing in my ears I can't ignore."

"Any woman who would take you back after the stunt you pulled should be knighted. You need to marry that girl and take her on the best honeymoon money can buy. My cousin is a travel agent. He can get the best deals. Oh, and I know a guy at Canter's deli. He could cater! They have the best pastrami! Just the other day…"

"We're not having pastrami at our wedding."

"Suit yourself. It's to die for."

Sheldon made quick his thank you and goodbyes to a pastrami dreaming Mrs. Wolowitz and met the guys in the living room. They were looking over Sheldon's drawing of Amy's costume.

"Excuse me, those are private."

"With this costume, nothing's private." Howard was drooling.

"Sheldon, I'm surprised you are designing this costume for Amy behind her back. From what I see, it's going to be skin tight! Does she know that? She's not the show it off kind of gal."

"Well, I'm the costume boss, and what I say goes."

"If she's in this costume, she can boss me around all she wants." Sheldon ripped his drawings from Howard's sleezy fingers and brushed off the imaginary drool.

Raj was excited to see Sheldon's design, "Sheldon, her ass is going to look stunning! Oh man, I can't wait to see her."

"Hmmm, maybe I should add a cape…"

* * *

><p>Sheldon did not return home till after 9:00pm. After shooing out the Leonard with his typical grace, he went to the bedroom. Amy was already in bed, reading a new science journal. Sheldon smiled at the fact she waited for him to read Heinlein. Sheldon readied himself for bed quickly and sunk in the fluffy covers to be with Amy.<p>

"You're in bed early tonight. Are you ill?"

"No, just tired from the week. It is hard to get back on a routine after the tour. I think my body is still on East Coast time. "

Sheldon nuzzled into her hair, "You smell different tonight, where did you go grocery shopping? Were they working on the place?"

Amy tensed up, and took a short breath, "Ah, yes, they were redoing a wall." _God I hope he doesn't ask any more about it_

"Did you get the stuff for brownies?"

"Yes, all set. "

"Good."

"Sheldon, can I ask you a question?"

_OH boy_…"Of Course."

"Do you want to continue the intimacy sessions?" Sheldon sat up and gave her a quizzical stare.

"Do you?" His voice was a little higher than he liked.

"I asked you first. We already seem so comfortable with each other…."

Sheldon cut her off, "Absolutely! Why would you even ask that?"

"It seems you might be okay with stopping."

"HA! This from the woman who convinced me I have a problem with closure! Why on earth would I want to stop our experiment before we finished?"Sheldon looked at her now, her head down, wringing her hands. "Maybe you're the one who wants to stop!"

"No! I am just worried about you, and what you want."

"Well, stop worrying. I can do that for both of us. I am happy how things are going. We have to finish what we start, Amy. Besides, I am looking forward to one your famous Amy Farrah Fowler Massages."

Amy smiled, happy that her fears were put to rest. She had spent the day ruminating on Sheldon's motives for stopped the intimacy sessions over the work week. She was glad he quelled some of her irrational fears.

"Well, I can't wait to do it. I have studied up my back muscle groups and learned some new techniques."

"Oh really?" _Why does Friday have to be so far away…_

"Are you going to read the book to me? I was hoping you would."

"Yes, you fell asleep, but I got to chapter 3, do you want me to back up a few pages?" She handed him the book.

"No, chapter 3 is fine. " She snuggled into his chest again, inhaling his scent; musky with a hint of talc left after the day. He had such a masculine smell, mixed with a refreshing clean aroma. The mint off his breath temped Amy to reach up and kiss him. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop kissing him once her lips met his. She took what she could: His low story time voice, the feel of his arms around her, and his addicting smell. Anymore would be greedy.

Sheldon read till chapter 5 before he noticed her breathing was heavy, the tell tale sign of her starting to sleep. "I think we should stop there. You sound half asleep and I don't want you to miss anything."

Amy yawned and took off her glasses. "Okay…" She wanted to ask him for a goodnight kiss.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?" Sheldon beat her to it.

"Please…" Amy was on her back, Sheldon reached over her to put the book the nightstand on her side, his arm sliding past her breast. When he was done placing it, he moved his hand to shoulder and kissed her quickly on the mouth. He pulled away and tried to look into her eyes, but they were closed, hoping for more.

Sheldon moved his fingers to her hairline, pulling her hair back as he traced the line down to her jaw. He wanted to kiss her again, pull her into him, feel every inch of her. But he pulled back, kissed her again on her forehead and remembering a line from the book he said, "Goodnight my cherub."

"Good night, my angel." And she snuggled back into his chest, not wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>Waking up Thursday morning with Amy, Sheldon found himself in a familiar aroused state. Her hourglass curves were fused next to his body, enticing him relentlessly. Her arms were wrapped around him, and she was breathing heavily into his chest. He could feel her hot breath on his chest. She was dreaming, he could tell by her eyes moving behind the lids. She stirred and let out a moan while whispering his name," SHHHEELLDDOONN..." That did it. If he wasn't excited before, hearing his name with that familiar moan while she was dreaming about him sent him into overdrive. He had to quell his desire; push down his urges and especially push down the growing problem in his pants.<p>

This time, the shower did the trick, and he was off to start her coffee.

She awoke to his minty breath on her lips. She loved that it was the first smell she had in the morning. She had a steamy cup of coffee of next to her. "You know, Dr. Cooper, you might be considered clergy in the blessed church of Java."

"Well, they might have a celibacy clause and after sleeping with you, I don't think I could keep my vows." Now it was Sheldon who was blushing by his own statement. He rushed out of the room to finish breakfast leaving a smirking Amy.

Sheldon decided on making Amy a breakfast worthy of Grand Master Chef. His culinary skills were improving since his week of brownie baking. The smells of cooking bacon, fresh grated cheddar and pancake batter permeated the apartment. Sheldon's mindless humming was interrupted by a ring tone he didn't recognize. It was Amy's phone which she had left on the counter. He glanced down to see, "_**Zack**_."

"_What did that slack jawed knuckle dragger want with Amy, again_?" Sheldon mind went feral, creating horrific scenarios of Amy and Zack, working out, sweating together in a carnal display that would make a hooker blush. Sheldon had to know what he wanted. It took everything in his vast stores of will power not to listen to her voice mail. Just as the tide of curiosity overflowed his resolve and he reached for the phone, Amy walked in the kitchen.

"Was that my phone?"

"Oh, yes, I thought it was mine… Sorry…"

"Really Sheldon? She checked her missed calls and saw Zack name. Trying to play it off, "I think someone has turned into a green eyed monster."

"Well, to quote another one of Bill Shakespeare's old chestnuts, you did want to make like proverbial "beast with two backs" with this guy, ya know…"

Sheldon hated remembering that Amy had been sexually aroused by Zack. At the time, he thought she was like him, above such primitive baser urges and content to live a life of pure intellect. He thought he had found someone like him, not a soul mate, so much a likeminded- mate.

"That was a long time ago, and remember, I forgo my baser urges to practice Kolinhr, like my good friend at the time, one Sheldon Lee Cooper, had taught me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"_That really bothered me, ya know…"_

His declaration was barely audible. He wasn't looking at her; not while admitting he was so vulnerable.

When she walked into the bar to offer herself to Zack, it became all too clear that Amy was not like him. She would become part of the common horde of endocrine system slaves grunting like monkeys. He was alone again.

"No I didn't know. I thought you were fine with it since you were the one who called up Zack. After I heard what you did, setting up that meeting. I knew you weren't interested in me. If anything, I hoped you didn't think less of me. "

He still wasn't looking at her, his back was to her during the entire conversation paying far too much attention to already flipped pancakes, "I set that meeting up to help you, but I secretly hoped you wouldn't go through with it. That's why I told you not to drag it out. I wanted it over. When you walked away and left him there, I flashed him a Vulcan sign, kinda saying, "Ha! She's like me. You can't have her." "

Hindsight and a crash course in emotions taught Sheldon that he what he really was happy about was that Amy Farrah Fowler was his and his alone. She would not be sullied by some mindless brut. Even if Sheldon and Amy never had physical relationship, she was still pure like him. Still the same species.

Now that they were becoming more intimate and growing closer, he was glad for entirely different reason. He knew that when they had sex, he would be only man in the world to ever see her that way. They would give each other something special they have saved and cherished.

Sheldon finally turned and looked at her, with an innocent smile, "I am very glad you didn't go through with it. "

Amy never knew his feelings on the matter. After they walked out of the sleazy bar and onto that wet street so long ago, it was never mentioned again. Amy's demeanor was different then. She was as emotionally stunted as Sheldon and didn't have any idea how to cope with her feelings of sexual attraction. She needed a chart and differential diagnosis to even recognize them. She knew her emotionally stunted friend Sheldon was jealous of her attraction to Zack, she had told him as much at the time.

Now, standing in that kitchen, watching the man of her dreams make her breakfast, she couldn't even recognize the woman who walked into that bar. She and Sheldon were getting to a point were coitus was a real possibility, if not an inevitability. She was extremely thankful she waited. And especially thankful she waited for Sheldon. He was worth the wait.

"As am I. Very much so." She lightly stoked her hand down his back, knowing that was all that needed to be said or could be said concerning the topic. "Can I help with breakfast?"

"No, listen to your message and find out what the mouth breather wants…"

But Amy knew what Zack wanted. She had been in contact with him during her trip and all week. She couldn't let Sheldon know, not yet. Amy hated lying to Sheldon. She was better at deception than he; however, she didn't want to make it a habit.

Her liaison with Zack would end Saturday night, no need for further contact. She just needed some time to prepare. She had already done her shopping for the perfect outfit which she hid in her room. Amy listened to the voice mail as if she didn't know what was the message contained, "He wants names from Cal-Tech; references for physical training sales calls."

"Give him Kripke's number, and Siebert's too. Oh Hell, give him all of Geology, those rock monkey's are looking flabby. "

Sheldon believed her lie; he had no reason not to. Not yet.

**A/n: Amy's sneaky! But so is Sheldon...so what do you guys think is planned? Wahawhaa**


	31. Back and Forth

_**Back and Forth**_

Thursday's work day was a crash course in art of patience and Sheldon was a lousy art student. His lack of physical contact with Amy was taking a toll on him, and his friends were noticing. At the very least, he thought he had a lunch to look forward to with Amy. However, even that brief moment of bliss was taken away by an unwelcome visitor at the lunch table.

"Cwooper! And his Wlovely Wady Fwriend, how goes the battle of the sexwes?"

"The battle has been fought and won, Kripke. Go away."

"Oh Dr. Fwowler, still pwestering Cwooper for the lwoving, huh?"

Amy was in no mood. She had previously put Kripke in his place by telling him she was basically a sex addict and Sheldon was her crack. Now, it seemed a little too close to the truth. Before she could get out any scathing remark that would put the cretin in his place, she felt a familiar hand on her knee from an unlikely source: Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

"Kripke. As much as I would love to explicate the virtues of not discussing personal relationships at work, I assume my advice would fall on deaf ears and a dumb mind. Suffice to say, I have seen the error of my ways, and I can no longer deny this green-eyed vixen anything. She has me wrapped around her delicate finger. She has to but say the word, and her every desire would be fulfilled."

Amy started to give Kripke a death stare. However, she soon noticed that Sheldon's declaration was aimed not at perverted Kripke; rather he was looking straight into her emerald-green eyes. It was a blessing she was sitting down, because Sheldon's confession seemed less theater than an actual declaration. She finally understood the word "swoon".

Kripke strode off, giving advice on finding a hotel room or some such nonsense. The guys watched as Sheldon continued to stare at Amy, till she was so blush, he might have matched his flash t-shirt. Amy finally looked down and smiled.

* * *

><p>After work, Sheldon returned to Los Robles with Leonard while Amy rescued an overworked Penny from the Cheesecake factory. She had picked up yet another shift for her friend. They decided to have girls night of waxing and primping at a evening salon in Atwater instead of at Penny's. It was going to a short night; Penny was exhausted. Amy was thankful they were going to a bar. If she had too many drinks in her when she came home, she would have pounced on an unsuspecting Sheldon and not have remembered her first time with him. She had to keep her mind sharp and make it through the work week.<p>

While she and Penny were getting their feet soaked, Penny starting in on Amy with her usual finesse, "So, Ames, what's the deal. Are you and Sheldon every going to get, physical?"

"It's a possibility." Amy sipped her tea, not wanting to reveal too much.

"Oh, I'd say it's more than that. What's really going on? How far have you guys gone?" Penny was never one to let sleeping dogs lie, even if that dog was snarling.

* * *

><p>At Los Robles' Apartment, Sheldon was getting the same 3rd degree:<p>

"So Sheldon, have you an Amy discovered the joys of showers or, are you still bowling alone, as they would say.

"Well, we went bowling together and it was fun, so I don't know what you mean."

"No, Sheldon Bowling alone is book about how society… You know what, never mind. Anyway! Have you and Amy moved your relationship forward?"

"No Leonard, we have not. We agreed not to engage in any physical intimacy during the work week."

"That's a stupid idea."

* * *

><p>Back at the spa:<p>

"What, nothing? Amy that's a stupid idea!"

Amy was shocked that her friend's statement, and more than anyone would say any of her ideas were stupid, "What do you mean? It would be a distraction and I don't want to overwhelm him."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to overwhelm her Leonard. We are taking things slow. We have scheduled date for tomorrow. We can engage in those types of activities then." Sheldon looked down, his voice was dripping with disappointment. Leonard was no fool, he knew his friend hated this schedule.<p>

"You hate this, I know it."

* * *

><p>"Ames, you hate this! I can see it on your face!<p>

Amy broke her composure, she had to talk to someone, "Honestly, I do!. This week has been torture. I asked him if he wanted to put our intimacy on hold during the week, and he seem to jump at the chance. He's been sending me false signals all week. I don't really know what he wants."

"Ask him."

"Oh man... I don't want to scare him off with discussing feelings, but yeah, I need to talk to him. Maybe tomorrow on date night. I think we are becoming addicted to each other. I feel better when we are touching. I sleep better when we are close. I have a better day at work if we kiss; today after lunch was amazing. I don't know, it's better, everything. I spent so long being denied any physical contact with him. Then I get a taste, and it's taken away... I feel like my arm is cut off; like a part of me is missing or lost. What has that man done to me, Penny?"

* * *

><p>Over at Los Robles:<p>

"What has that vixen done to me, Leonard? I have spent my life shunning away physical contact. Then I get a taste of it, and it's taken away. I feel like... someone hid my comic books and took my brownie stash. If this is what you and the rest of the mindless male population has been coping with, I should have stayed blissfully unaware. I go back and forth on this whole Boy/girlfriend thing. It's times like this I just don't know."

"Then you'd miss out on all the fun! It's nice being with someone, hold them close, feeling them while you both sleep. It comforting."

"I'd tell you that you're right, but you just get a big head."

"Well, there's not enough room in here for two raging egomaniacs." Sheldon shot Leonard a hauty glare. Leonard gave him the same advice he had before, "Here a crazy thought, _**again**_... TALK TO HER!"

Sheldon thought about what Leonard said. He was comforted when Amy was around. and he couldn't deny that he did sleep better with Amy when they were close. One of the reasons he'd slept so poorly on Monday was that they didn't touch each other. Sheldon remembered that he always felt better when he was around her. For example today, at work, she walked him back to his office after his shut down of Kripke. Usually she says goodbye at the door, but this time she followed him in his office and closed the door behind her. Sheldon was intrigued by her action and moved to within 3 inches of her. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. _"Thank you for dealing with Kripke. He's so crude."_

_"Of course. He is an insufferable cad. His presence alone cheapens the room and you are too much of lady to have to deal with him."_

_With her best cockney accent, Amy said, "The difference between a lady and a flower girl is not how she behaves, but how she is treated."_

_He grabbed her hand, spun her around in a twirl and dipped her in a make shift dance move. "Then you are definitely a lady, My fair Amy Farrah Fowler."_

* * *

><p>"He did what? Twirled you around?! Sheldon?!" Penny almost fell out of her chair, but she was covered in wax.<p>

"Swoon doesn't begin to describe the feeling. Then he heard a noise and almost dropped me to the floor! I know we were at work, but come on!"

"See! Being spontaneous is wonderful! I surprised Leonard at work one time, while a couple times. It was fun! It made us grow closer. Intimacy can't be put on a schedule, like Google calendar."

"Oh, I can see him doing that, scheduling make out sessions. Oh man…"

"Look, we can go back and forth all night. Bottom line, you need to tell me what you want, and TALK TO HIM!"

* * *

><p>"Oh, and Leonard thanks for interrupting me with Amy at my office?!"<p>

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were getting busy! You are, well... YOU! You never do that kind of thing."

"I wasn't "getting busy" as you so crudely put it. We were... dancing..."

"That's even more out of character!"

"Well, the mood struck me."

"Well, that's what you do with the person you love. You don't have schedule. You don't say, I'll kiss you Monday and hug you Tuesday. You just go with the flow. Think Fluid Dynamics..."

"Hmmm..."

"Look, we can go back and forth all night, Sheldon. But I'm telling you, you NEED TO TALK TO HER!"

Just then, Raj and Howard showed up for Vintage Game night. Sheldon deplored discussing anything in front of them. Leonard knew this; it was one of the reasons he was Sheldon's best friend. He could read him. The night was spent playing a cutthroat game of Banjo Kazooie and discussing Stuart's new comic book set in the 1930's.

Amy returned home around 9:30 pm, tired, confused and exhausted from having to help Penny up 4 flights. After the waxing, they did end up meeting Bernie and Emily for a few drinks. Amy was the designated driver, so nothing for her. However, Penny had one too many Cosmos. The next girls night was definitely at Penny's apartment or Amy would need to start working out again to have the strength to carry the seemingly petite, yet incredible thick boned, blond up the stairs.

When Amy walked in, seeing the familiar crowd of men gathered around the TV, arguing about the best type of game system, she knew it was a conversation that would take a long night. She thought about retiring to the shower, washing her hair going to sleep. She was itching to talk to Sheldon, but that would have to wait.

Sheldon could see she was tired as soon as her keys hit the bowl by the door. He had to get the men out, and give Amy some peace.

"Gentleman," He turned off the TV in the middle of Raj's turn, "The time is nigh."

"SHELDON! I was just about to beat your high score! You did that on purpose."

"We can argue about who would beat whom all night. Or you could leave, and think about it on the way home. Make your decisions on the stairs on the way out. Good night."

After the unruly crowd left, Sheldon went to ready himself for bed. Amy was in the restroom as Sheldon put on pajamas. As she entered the bedroom in her silk nightgown, and found Sheldon sitting up in bed, wringing his hands.

Sheldon decided he should talk to Amy, but he didn't know how to bring the subject up of continuing their intimacy session during the week without sounding like a sex starved maniac. Sheldon would never want to emulate Wolowitz or worse Kripke. He was racking his brain, thinking on how to broach the subject with tact.

Amy noticed that Sheldon seemed tense, nervous. "Sheldon, I know that we said we wouldn't do an intimacy session during the week, but are you sure you don't want a massage? You seem…" Before she could get the words out, Sheldon had stripped off his shirt. "**OH that would be great**!"

"Well Dr. Cooper, are you the ardent aardvark! Come on, lie here. " Amy tapped the middle of the bed and Sheldon flipped over so fast the bed bounced up to meet his chest.

Sheldon was giddy. Not only was he going to have Amy masterful hands touching him, but he didn't have to bring up starting the intimacy sessions during the week. He was _happier than a possum in the corncrib with the dog tied up._

"A possum in a what?" Amy questioned him.

_Did I say that out loud? I don't think I did_… "Ol' Texas saying. I'm just very happy."

"I'm happy too. " She started working on his shoulders, rubbing the rounded muscles to his strong neck. She moved down his spine with her thumbs. Sheldon's back was pale, soft like velvet and surprisingly muscular. He had a smattering of small black moles across his shoulder blades. She wanted to connect the dots with her tongue, but that would go too far this time. _Maybe next time. I've missed this…_

"Next time what? What did you miss? Ooooh… Good God, your magical hands, woman…"

_Did I say that out loud? I don't think I did…"_I've missed touching you. These last few days have been agony." She moved her hands to his ribs feeling his strong latissimus dorsi without tickling him.

"For me too! I thought you wanted space and didn't want to touch me anymore. I pulled away, and it was torture." Sheldon leaned his head up at the comment, looked back at her.

"I thought you pulled away because you were scared?"

"No, I thought you were scared!"

Sheldon put his head in the pillow, and laughed, "Oh brother! I hate it when Leonard is right. But it is so rare, I needn't worry."

"What did Leonard say? Amy worked on his neck and trapezius muscles.

"He said we should talk. I told him I was worried I scared you off on Sunday. Pushing too much… Oh pushing, My god woman, your hands… Oh…push there…"

"Penny said the same thing. I've been so worried, she knew I was upset."

"What were you worried about?" Sheldon lifted his head up to hear her better, but he stayed on his stomach. She was on her knees next to him, rubbing his back like a master.

"I was worried that I had pushed you too far, and that you were going to go back to not touching me again. I even thought you would ask for relationship reboot."

"There is no way that's happening, especially if you keep doing that… Oh oh oh…" Sheldon was melting into his pillow. Amy needed a better angle, so she moved to straddled him. She didn't put her whole weight on him. "Is this okay."

Sheldon was nervous, but he allowed it, "Sure." Especially after she continued her massage.

She worked her hands on either side of his spine near the small of his back and pushed a little harder. She heard a pop and Sheldon moaning… "Are you okay?"

"Oh god, yes.. Don't stop…"

Amy continued to work the small of his back. She loved how his back curved down to buttocks. He had small love handles, probably due to his propensity for sweets. She loved that his body wasn't perfect. Actually she had to correct herself. He was perfect; _Perfect to her_.

"What's perfect?"

_How in the hell is he hearing that?_ "You are! I just love your body. Every inch of it. This would be a lot easier if I had some lotion or something. "

"Then the bed would get messy."

"Hmm…" Amy thought_, it would be easier in the shower…_

"The shower?" Sheldon popped over while Amy was still straddling him. Somehow, he kept her in position while he flipped over. Now Amy was feeling Sheldon under her. _How is he hearing my thoughts? _"Yes, Dr. Cooper. The Shower. I could use soap and it wouldn't be messy."

"We have to try that sometime." Sheldon was dreamy-eyed, _sometime soon._

Amy lamented, _Can't come soon enough_.

"No, it can't."

Sheldon was holding himself up on his elbows, supporting his weight with Amy straddling him. He loved feeling her on top of him. She continued her massage, but this time on his chest. He had a line of chest hair between his pectoral muscles, which were round, firm and larger than his clothing would reveal. His nipples were large and had a hint of hair around them. His ribs were prominent, due to his lanky frame. There was a trail of hair leading down his stomach to below his pants. Amy had seen his chest before, but now she could really study it. He was perfection in her eyes. _Like Michelangelo's David._

"Who the hell is David?"

_That is just too weird. I know I didn't say anything_. "Michelangelo's David. Your body reminds me of the statue."

"Oh, well that's different. That statue is pale like me." He laughed, " I thought there was yet another rooster sniffing around the coop."

"No, no other roosters, just you in the coop, Cooper."

"Haha!"

Sheldon was watching her rub his chest, her hair sweeping from the side of her face as she moved her hands over his chest. Feeling her on top of him made him want to grab her hips, move his hands up her small waist to her chest and have his own chest session with her naked torso. But she was clothed, and he promised not to do anything during the work week. However, the rule seemed broken already. He was becoming hugely aware of Amy's weight on his groin area, that was quickly becoming a glaring problem that Amy was feeling develop larger each time she moved. He reached out and grabbed her hands to stop her massage. "Maybe we should…"

He didn't have to finish. Amy was in the same state. She wanted to pull off her nightgown and ride him like stallion. She was becoming flush, aroused beyond control. If he didn't stop her, she would orgasm from feeling his chest, yet alone his body pulsing below her straddled legs. She was wishing she could have 5 minutes with _Gerard_.

"Now who's Gerard?"

_OH god…"_No one, just a reference to French actor. Ignore it. _Please Ignore it._

She moved to pop off him, when he sat up more, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Amy, I don't want to stop the…"

"I thought you wanted to stop the sessions during the week?"

"No, I don't want to stop touching you during the week." He thought, _I don't ever want to stop. _

_I don't ever want to stop, either. "_Are you saying this because it's what you want, or you think I want?"

"Does it matter?

"Yes."

"I want what you want."

"Sheldon, if I had my way, I wouldn't stop touching you." Amy thought_, I would hold you and kiss you and eventually, when we are both ready, make love to you every night._ "I know that is not how you like your life. You like schedules, rules, order. I want you to be happy. I want you to be comfortable. But if you want to know what I want… I want…" Amy couldn't continue, she was running her hands down his chest to his stomach. She moved them back around his rib cage and fell into him, "I just want to feel you."

Sheldon pulled Amy on top of him, wrapping his arms around her. He loved the feeling of her body enveloped by him, her skin flush with his own. "I want to feel you too, Amy. I really don't want to hold back during the week." _I don't want to hold back at all, but that is what she needs._

_I don't want him to hold back either. But I'm still nervous about coitus. This is so nice. _

_Yes, _Sheldon thought_, it is nice. I want to hold you every night. I can wait for coitus. I want it to be perfect. But I want to be close to you. _

_Amy thought, I've never thought I could feel closer to a person than I do to you. _She reached up and held Sheldon's face. She didn't voice the words but he heard her. _Can I kiss you?_

_Yes. _Sheldon pulled Amy up to his mouth and gave her a chaste closed mouth kiss. He didn't want to stop, and he thought as much. Amy heard his thoughts again. After he pulled away and looked her in the eyes, she kissed him, falling to the side of him, pulling him on her. Their kiss was soft and tender with a restrained fever behind it that was slowly being released. Sheldon didn't know how long he could hold back. He ran his lips back and forth over her mouth, while searching her eyes for permission. Amy pulled him into her, kissing him feverously while holding onto his neck and his upper back. She could feel his back muscles flex and relax as he moved closer to her, deepening his kiss.

He moved his hands down her shoulders to her back, feeling her soft skin against her silk nightgown. He didn't know which was more soft, her skin or the fabric but he loved the debate his hands were having. His tongue was tasting her, filling his senses with hints of mint and her unique taste. Sheldon moved his hands to small of her waist, pulling her flush with him.

She was relaxed, fluid in his arms, he could bend her anyway he wished. Her hands were feeling his back pulling him even closer to her. He moved his mouth to her jaw, as she arched her neck, he moved his hands to her breasts, feeling her through the thin material. He squeezed her breast while using his thumb to rub over the nubs of her nipples poking through the fabric. The feeling was sending raging pulses through Amy; she arched her back off the bed while her legs crossed tightly to hold in her excitement. Sheldon was pulsating through his pajamas, wanting more than anything to feel her naked under him.

He moved his hand to her hips and then pulled her nightgown up to feel her skin underneath. Sheldon mouth found her exposed breast while his hands were working on pulling her back more off the bed. He was almost on his knees now, bending Amy backwards so get better access to her. She steadied herself by holding on to his neck while trying to contain her moans. Sheldon reached down and tried to pull off her underwear now, but Amy legs were crossed. He had to slow down.

This is why he wanted to keep their intimacy session to the weekends. However, despite his fantastic memory, in that moment, Sheldon couldn't remember why he ever agreed to stop. He did have enough of a state of mind to slow down. He decided that he wouldn't try too much more tonight. Just kissing and touching Amy was enough. He loved the feel of her skin on his hands, his mouth. He moved his mouth up to her neck, kissing her shoulders and clavicles while moving her nightgown back down to her hips.

He wanted to prove to himself he could contain his urges. Amy did as well. If as soon as they agreed to continued intimacy during the week, and they had stayed up all night kissing each other, it would have shown they were right with their first assumption. If they could prove to each other that they could be intimate, without consequence, they could continue again. They needed control. Their mutual passion turned more tender and they continued to kiss each other, slowly wrapping around each other till their kisses slowed even more. Eventually, they were just holding each other, lightly tracing patterns on each other's skin.

"SO that's a yes on continuing intimacy sessions during the week?"

"Yes, I don't know why you ever suggested it, woman. I don't know how you talk me into your harebrained ideas." Sheldon was smirking at Amy and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well I thought I was being a good girlfriend! I guess I should have known better to deny you." Amy gave Sheldon a playful nudge and snuggled into his chest.

"Well, I thought I was being a good boyfriend by agreeing with you."

Amy yawned, "Well, next time we better talk more before we have to enduring more advice sessions from the Hofstadter's. Good Night Sheldon."

"Okay, next time. Good night Amy…" Sheldon let out a huge sigh. Being a good boyfriend was becoming increasing difficult.


	32. Like water off an Adhesive Duck's back

_**Like water off an adhesive duck's back**_

* * *

><p>Friday morning came and Sheldon awoke to find Amy lying on his chest, half naked. Her nightgown had slipped up during the night and was scrunched up on her chest. He could feel her soft skin on his chest, her hand holding his pectoral muscle and her breath steaming up his nipples. He didn't put his pajama shirt back on after the impromptu massage. He moved slightly and she let out a moan that was contagious. He had to get away from his tempting siren.<p>

He ran to the shower and tried urgently to get the cold liquid to wash away his problem. Praying to any water god that would listen he could make the cold waves take away his throbbing. Poseidon didn't heed his call, and the water did nothing. In fact, the shower itself was teasing him. Drops of water dripping on his mouth reminded him of Amy's kisses, light and soft. He was in hell.

He must have lost track of time. He was in there longer than intended and didn't hear Amy come into the bath.

"Sheldon, I need to take a shower as well, are you almost done?"

Sheldon was not almost done, not by a long shot. He was in no better shape than he was 10 minutes ago. His erection throbbed upon hearing her voice. He had to control his urges, but it was nearly impossible with the scent of her shampoo coupled with her husky voice and crisp memory of her naked body.

"I need more time, Amy. Can you start breakfast?"

"Sheldon, I need to wash my hair this morning. I'll give you 5 minutes and if you're not done, I'm coming in."

6 minutes later, Sheldon was beginning to realize he was not the Kolinhr Master he once thought of himself. His eyes were closed tight and he had his head against the tile wall, trying to will his erection away. It didn't listen to its masters pleads. He heard the bath room door open and then a whoosh of the shower curtain. A naked Amy Farrah Fowler was in the shower with him now. This was not better for his control, not by a long shot.

"Amy! You can't come in here!"

"Roommate agreement section 7, sub paragraph 3: Bathroom time. There's a schedule posted. You sir, are past your time. You can either get out, or hand me the shampoo." Amy arms were over her head, getting her hair wet, readying it for her cherry shampoo that Sheldon loved so much.

Sheldon was almost whimpering now, watching water wash over Amy's pert breasts. "But Amy! I'm in a state here. I can't have you here, it kind of defeats the purpose." Sheldon was trying to cover himself, but he was too large for her not to notice. Amy plopped some shampoo in her hand and turned around to wash her hair. "Then I will turn around and not look at you. Do what you need to, but I need to wash my hair."

As she rubbed shampoo in her hair, a small trail the lather washed down her spine to her buttocks. Sheldon remembered the first time he saw Amy in the shower. He had brought her robe, and caught her reflection. He would like to say it took him hours to get over the image, but he would be lying: He never got over it.

Presently in the shower, Sheldon's throbbing problem wasn't going anywhere fast. Amy's eyes were closed to protect them from the shampoo so she didn't see Sheldon come up behind her; suddenly, she felt his hands on her hair, rubbing the lather on her scalp. "Well, if you must wash your hair, do so properly, woman."

She could feel his strong hands massage her scalp, rubbing her hair into a thick lather. He used his slippery thumbs to run down the sides of her neck. He ran his soapy hands down her sides of her ribs, his long fingers grazing her nipples. He was so close to her back, she could feel his erection on her buttocks. The soap became a lubricant, and she moved her hips slightly back teasing him. He moved closer to her while rinsing her hair. He grabbed her ribs and moved his hand to her chest. He moved closer, and was flush with her body, feeling her skin rub him. She moved her hips slightly side to side again, he grabbed them and pulled her even more flush with him, rubbing himself on her soapy backside.

He couldn't take much more; he turned her around and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a heated wet kiss. She could feel his erection between her naked legs, teasing her. She pulled him closer to her, moving it between her legs. The water cascaded down the two lovers whose bodies were sliding against each other. The friction of Amy's thighs against Sheldon's shaft was forcing moans out his lungs. Amy pulled back, grabbed the soap and started washing Sheldon's chest, down his stomach and finally, with soapy slippery hands, she reached for him. He bucked towards her as the wandering hand pumped him. He braced himself against the wall, as she worked him while kissing him. She talked to him through the water logged kiss, "Told you it would be better in the shower."

"I should have never doubted you." He let out another moan.

The steaming water had washed away all manner of the soap. Amy started kissing him lower down his jaw, then neck then his chest, all the while still touching him with her wet agile hands. She made her way to his stomach before she had to move to her knees. Sheldon arched his back, but looked down at her sleek brown hair and wet back, her rounded apple shaped bottom peeking out behind her.

He was nervous, shocked by the implication but shaking with arousal. He felt he should have said, "_Oh no... don't do that_…" but somehow the unwanted words never came out. He was grasping for something to hold on to, but the slick tile wall mocked him. He felt her hands trace down his sides slowly; lips on his hips, then his thighs, and then finally surrounding him. Her mouth was warm and soft. She ran her tongue around him, tasting him with water running over her mouth. He gasped from the sensation of her soft lips and tongue teasing him; licking him. Then Amy wrapped her mouth around him while still using on her hand on the rest of his length. He had to hold her shoulder to steady himself.

Amy was relentless, using her mouth and hand in unison, her saliva became the perfect lubricant. Sheldon was lost now in a wave of pleasure he had never felt before by his own session of self-abuse. This new sensation over took him, pushing him further into her mouth. Amy obliged him, teasing his tip with a swallowing sensation in the back of her throat. The all encompassing pressure combined with her warm soft lips and mouth flooded Sheldon with tsunami of electric pulses. He couldn't hold back any longer, he felt waves of pleasure pulse out of him. It was like an unwinding of a tension he didn't know he had. He was never more thankful for adhesive ducks.

Amy felt a familiar pulsing coming from Sheldon. She moved her mouth closed around him and used both her hands on him feeling his excitement escape him in waves. After Sheldon yet out an unyielding groan of her name, he almost collapsed against the shower wall. Amy moved up off her knees with an impish grin then turned around to rinse herself.

"Next time, don't hog the shower, Captain Cooper." And she popped out of the shower before Sheldon could give a naval salute and get out the words, "Aye Aye!"

By the time Sheldon found any sense of composure, Amy was already dressed, blow drying her hair. She threw him a towel and continued her task with a sly grin. Sheldon popped out of the shower, and grabbed his robe. He wasn't sure the protocol on such an occasion. Should he say thank you? Should he ignore her? Should he grab her and throw her on the bed? The last idea sounded the best if they weren't late for work thanks to his elongated shower time. He got dressed quickly and made it to the kitchen in time to see Amy now done with her hair, fixing toast. She handed him a slice.

"Amy, I'm sorry.."

'Sorry for what?" _God I hope I didn't embarrass him. I should've asked. Oh man... He is freaking out?_

"I should have brought your coffee. I was... distracted."

"Oh, that." _pheew_. "Well, it's difficult once you get used to something and then it is unavailable." She moved closer to him, "It can be unbearable. the waiting, the hoping. Then when you finally have it back..." Amy ran her down the sides of her face, over her neck and down her sides, outlining her breasts. "It can better than it was before. More exciting, more exhilarating."

Sheldon caught his breath while he was watching her. His blue eyes moving over her body like it was his hands, touching every inch of her, "Oh, yes. But I hate being denied things. How can you stand it?" He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him quickly.

"OOF! Well, I realize that when it does happen, it will be worth it. It will taste sweet, rich and wake me up through every pore of body as if it is feeling me with a new drug. It will be intoxicating and I wont be able to get enough. I will drink it all with a new found thirst, feeling it rush down my throat with a complete sense of satisfaction. The only regret being that the cup is empty. I will be left with a strange feeling of satisfaction yet hopeful anticipation for **the next time..."** Amy moved her mouth closer to Sheldon, "**the next time you**..." She ran her lips over his mouth licking his bottom lip, "**bring me a cup of coffee**." Then she turned quickly and made her way back into to the kitchen.

"OH right, coffee. Yes... I will... eh.. Make it now..."

"We don't have time, chop chop Dr Cooper, science waits for no man. Bus leaves in 5 minutes."

"BUT AMMMYYYY! I want to make _**you**_ coffee!"

"Next time. There are a lot of next times Sheldon. We don't have to have coffee every morning."

"Okay... But it's really nice..."

"Yes, but sometimes tea is a nice change."

"Tea? Oh. I never thought of that."

"Yes, and even just Orange juice."

"Oh man, I love Orange juice."

"Me too, I love that it's sweet and tart at the same time."

"Or we could, have I don't know... Mango juice."

"I've never tried mango juice in the morning."

"Neither have I. After today, I would like to try."

"Well, we will have to test it out. You know, get our feet wet, so to speak."

"Like in the shower!?" Sheldon was giddy again, losing the innuendo in his enthusiasm. Amy pulled him back to reality.

"Well, Sheldon, that would be good idea, since it can get kinda of sticky. I know you hate sticky."

"The right kind of sticky is okay." Sheldon's coy looks were fading to a raw hunger.

'Like Brownie batter?"

"Oh, Dr. Fowler, you are a genius."

"Well, good thing tonight is date night. You said we are going to make brownies, right?" Amy grabbed her keys and her purse. She figured the innuendos could continue while in motion. Sheldon grabbed his bag and followed her.

"What plans does my romantic genius of boyfriend have for tonight?" Amy thought to herself, _Let's be honest Cooper, you got nothing…_

_Oh boy.. _Sheldon hadn't thought of anything. As he made his way down the stairs, his mind was in overdrive, thinking what he could do. _Maybe a nice dinner, maybe a movie_? What he really wanted to do was just stay home, wrapped up in Amy's arms all night. "Well, being a romantic genius, I will have to surprise you."

"Oh, that's too bad. I would rather just stay home tonight. But if you have something special planned, then who am I to argue." Amy impish grin was growing into a full smirk.

"Well, I would never want to deny your desires, Dr. Fowler. We can stay home, if that what you wish." _God, I love this woman._

"That's very generous of you, Dr. Cooper. Thank you. I will cook and you can make brownies. I can finally see the master at work in the flesh, so to speak."

"OH, you're going to help." Sheldon thought_, Although, I wouldn't mind you wearing a thin white cotton t-shirt and have a bucket of ice handy… Then we can talk about who's in the flesh..._

_Well, I'll bring the ice…_"Alright. I can help butter the pan_." _Amy started the car and waited for Sheldon to get secure.

_Oh, you're going to do more than that, vixen. "_That will be great."

On the drive over, Amy was dying to ask Sheldon what he thought about the shower action, but she knew he wouldn't discuss it. Sheldon was more than prude when discussing sexual acts, especially something so intimate. Also, she noticed he seemed preoccupied. Amy liked to give Sheldon moments of quiet time when he needed them. Sometimes he was working through a troublesome equation or something more mundane like calculating the time it takes for the lights to change. She loved that his mind was a flowing river, and he just followed the course. She let him lead the conversations in the car; sometimes the results were surprising:

"Amy, have you heard how bad the California drought is becoming?"

"Yes, it's really a disaster. Farmers are pulling out whole groves of oranges. I think weather patterns are shifting and we will see this type of phenomenon as a more permanent aspect of our climate."

"Pasadena is implementing water restrictions. They are asking people to pull out grass, put in native plants."

"Those are good solutions."

"Also they are asking people to not take long showers."

"Well, you better hope the shower police don't catch you, Dr. Cooper. You've been known to take some pretty longs ones." Amy smirked at him again. _Where was this conversation going?_

"Well, given they have such stringent restrictions, we should do our part, don't you think?"

Amy looked confused, they didn't have grass or any kind of yawn. "Do you mean taking shorter showers?"

"Well, you take approximately 8.7 minutes in the shower. Sometimes you take longer when you are doing something with your girly legs or washing your hair."

"Yes, go on.." _Sexist comments aside..._

"On average, I take 7 minute showers."

"Not today."

_Saucy little minx_, "No, **not** today… ANYWAY, back to my point. Combined that's 15.7 minutes. Given the flow rate of water, and the fact that average shower head pumps out about 19 liters (or 5 gallons) per minute, we are using 78.5 gallons per day."

"So… we should take shorter showers?"

"Or take them together."

Amy almost skidded the car, "Together?"

"Watch the road, sister." After he took a deep breath, Sheldon continued: " Yes. Together we would take a 7.85 minute shower using an average of 39.25 gallons, cutting our consumption by half. It's just environmentally friendly, Amy." Sheldon looked out the window.

"Well, I do like being an Earth helper, as they say."

"Good. It's settled then."

Amy wasn't quite happy to burst Sheldon's bubble, but he needed to know a few things, "You know, Sheldon, what we did in the shower today…"

Sheldon, shifted in his seat, still not looking at her, "Yes…"

"That took longer than 7.85 minutes…"

"It's an average Amy." He shifted his hands to his lap, "And I assume that will not be the norm every morning."

"No, as much as it would be nice, I don't think that would happen _every_ morning."

Sheldon slumped his shoulders a little, "But there would be other things that took longer or a shorter amount of time. It's an average Amy. We can't plan everything."

"Yes, Sheldon, planning everything would be awful, unfeasible and a terrible way to start the morning." Amy threw Sheldon a quick smile. He finally looked at her, smiling back.

"Well, Dr. Fowler, I am glad you are such a responsible citizen that you would put your needs aside for the greater good."

"Well, Dr. Cooper, it's a small change, and I would think we should bend over … Backwards.. To help the environment."

Sheldon was quiet for a few minutes and then said, "I need to ask Leonard for a masonry bit for my drill."

_Okay, where did that come from?_ "What that's for?"

"Masonry bit can drill into stone or tile. I think we should add a grab bar seeing as there will be two of us moving around in the shower, it can slippery. Adding a grab bar would make the bath ADA compliant. Adhesive ducks can only do so much, Amy."

"Oh, I see. Yes, that is a good idea and safety conscious."

"Yes, safety..."

"And those ducks have seen enough."

_**A/N : dedicated to Shamylover who has been asking for a hot shower scene since chapter 20, I think... **_


	33. Back together, Batter than ever

_**A/N: rating is definitely appropriate here folks. **_

_**Back together, Batter than ever**_

* * *

><p>"Sheldon! It's only 4:15! We can't leave work yet!" Amy had Sheldon in her lab every 5 minutes for the past ½ hour begging to go home. He had the excuse that they needed to avoid Pasadena traffic, but Amy knew the truth: He was excited for their date night.<p>

"Amy, if you were more efficient with your work, you would be done by now and we would be half way home. Honestly woman, how hard is it? Hack, slice, gawk in a microscope. It's not rocket science, ya know."

"No, its brain science! Even more complicated. Any idiot can design a rocket."

"True, I stand corrected. Even Wolowitz has one." Sheldon put his head down. "Okay… I'll wait…"

"Sheldon, come here." She went over and closed her lab door and grabbed Sheldon by the hands, pulling to a chair. "If you want, you can stay there while I finish up. Or you can go home early with Leonard, get everything prepared; and when I come home, I'll start dinner. I am very excited for a date tonight. I have been looking forward to brownies all week."

"It seems ages since we have had them." He sat up in his chair, pulling her closer to him, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Amy leaned down and kissed Sheldon on the forehead and tried to pull away, but he pulled her in closer. His face was nuzzled in her neck. He took a deep breath in, "Oh you smell good."

Sheldon was fantasizing about throwing all her beakers on the floor, hoisting her on the table and doing some experiments of his own. He was just about to kiss her neck and put his rash plan in motion when they heard a soft knock at the door.

It was Alex, Sheldon's assistant. She entered Amy's lab to find her standing next to Dr. Cooper. They were both flush, but seemingly perfectly composed. Sheldon had left Alex in his office doing some mundane task. "Dr. Cooper, I am done cataloging your post it notes. I am going to leave for the day if you don't need anything else. "

Amy piped in, "Alex, have you and Dr. Cooper outlined his work for the last week, and correlated with the results from his calculations of previous week?"

"Well no, Dr. Cooper said…"

Amy cut her off, "Dr. Cooper. That work is vital for the first part of your new theorem. It is easy to reconcile. It's not rocket science, ya know?!"

Alex hung her head and sighed, as did Sheldon, "FINE! Alex, lets go back and work on the data points." _You may have won this round , Dr. Fowler, but I am not done with you yet, my little vixen._

"I should hope not! I will see you in 30 minutes."

As Alex and Sheldon walked back to his office, she asked, "What did she mean "I should hope not"? I didn't hear you say anything that would garner that response." Alex was so confused.

"Of course I said something. You just weren't listening. Honestly Alex, it's a wonder I keep you around."

Alex couldn't discern anything Sheldon had said, but she knew better than to question Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.

Finally, the couple was able to make it home. They had stopped off on the way to pick up some groceries. The little acts of domesticity were becoming second nature to the pair. While they shopped at the store, they didn't have to ask each other which brand to buy or how much; they just knew.

As they were putting the groceries away and starting the pot to boil for spaghetti, Sheldon said, "I must say Amy, shopping with you is much more pleasant than Leonard. He always has to go back and get items he forgot, or he wants to try out new products. I mean honestly, why would you ever buy anything other than Oreos?"

"Well, sometimes something new is fun! You never had Oreos before you tried them."

"Yes, but once I had them, why would I ever want anything else?"

"You might get bored with the flavor. Or crave a new taste."

"Amy, once I like something, that's it. It's done. There is no playing the field when it comes to cookies."

Amy shifted her feet and cocked her head, "What about other things?"

"Like what? Cake?"

"No Sheldon, like people."

"People, Amy we aren't cannibals, there is no way…"

"No Sheldon. Not to eat them. I mean you know, women. Once you have broken through your aversion to intimacy, you might want to… I don't know, see what else is out there." Amy was slightly nervous that once Sheldon got a taste of intimacy, he would become like other men, wanting to be with other women. Episodes with Dr. Dowling didn't help her insecurities.

"Amy, why on earth would I ever want to see what else is out there? I have you!"

"Yes, but other women could be prettier or more experienced, or smarter…"

"Ha! Smarter! You're hysterical. Let me just cut you off there, sister. There is no one prettier than you, no one smarter than you, I would never want be with an experienced woman. I like that we are doing this together for the first time. I want all our experiences to be together."

"Yes, it does make it special."

Sheldon moved over to her now, pulling her away from her sauce pot. He brushed her face, studying her eyes. He could tell they still had a hint of concern. "Amy, you are like Oreos. Even after I had Oreos for years, I still get excited by a new box. I know the taste, I know the flavor, but I still want more. I don't want other brands, I don't want try new ones. I love what I love, that's it. No matter how much I have you, I want more. I will be with you for forever and never get sick of you. You excite me like no one else ever has. No quit this crazy talk and get back to that sauce, woman."

Amy smiled reassured; he had such a simple Sheldon- type way of brushing away all her fears with one thought. He could also cut her in two with a single callous notion. He had such power over her emotions. However, concerning this issue, she should have never doubted him. When he has a feeling, he knows it. Amy's feelings of insecurity were only excused because of her lack of experience with men. But she knew Sheldon and she knew Sheldon would never stray or leave her. He wasn't like other men. He was special, unique and just like her. She turned to give him a quick kiss before she returned to the stove, but once her lips met his, he didn't let her go. He kept kissing her, wanting one more, then another, and another. He didn't want to stop till his whole box of Amy cookies was empty and he was going to cupboard for more.

Their kissing was interrupted by the water boiling over on the stove. Amy quickly turned off the gas, and went back to preparing dinner, a little hotter from the stove and the man who took her breath away.

After a fabulous dinner of Spaghetti and little hot dogs cut up, Sheldon and Amy cleaned up the kitchen to ready themselves for brownie making.

"Amy, brownies can get messy, are you sure you want to wear that sweater?"

"I didn't get it messy when I made the spaghetti dinner, Sheldon." Amy smirked at him.

"Yes, well, brownies are different."

"They always are… Well, what do you suggest, Dr. Cooper?"

"Hmm, do you have anything that you don't care will get messy?"

She smiled devilishly, "My Star Trek uniform."

Sheldon swallowed hard, eyeing her up and down. He longed to see her again that uniform, but the idea of stains on the beautiful Star Fleet Medical blue was too much for his orderly mind to bear.

"Well, as much as I would love to see you in that again, I wouldn't want you get it messy. What else you got?"

Amy thought and then said, "Hmm, swim suit? Tank top? " _Naked_…

"Are those my choices? Naked sounds good."

"I didn't say naked."

"Are you sure?" Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Positive." Amy had her hands on her hips with her head cocked to the side.

"Too bad."

Amy smirked at Sheldon and crossed her arms, "Tell me Dr. Cooper, what is the male version of a vixen?"

"Reynard."

"Oh yes, I forgot. Well, that won't do, it has a different meaning."

"What do you mean?"

"In medieval literature there is a tradition of Reynard the fox, but he is of questionable morals and a sly coward. Not the term I would choose to portray a tempting blue eyed Texan I see standing before me."

"Well…" He moved to her, standing so close she could feel his breath on her cheek, "If I am so tempting, why don't we revisit that whole naked idea again?"

"Hoo! Well, cooking naked sounds a little too unhygienic for my mysophobic boyfriend. I will find something. I will be back. You get all your brownie making supplies, like a wizard gathering his tools of sorcery."

"I do like wizards. Hurry back." Sheldon _thought I should make some comment about wands now, but that would just be crude._

Amy emerged shortly thereafter wearing the shorts that Penny gave her with her swim suit top. She had pulled her up hair into a messy bun, "Ready for action!"

"AMY! Are you quoting the human knight in WarCraft III? " Sheldon was about pounce on his vixen for making a gaming reference when Amy's confused eyes disabused him of the notion.

"No... What's that?"

"Oh well, can't get them all. Anyway, you look great. Here, everything is ready. You can start on the pan."

"Okay." Amy started buttering the pan while watching Sheldon melt the chocolate and put out the ingredients in bowls. He was getting distracted by her fingers moving over the pan. "I think that is good. Are you going to tap the flour in it now?"

"No, you do it."

Amy put some flour in the pan and lightly moved the pan back and forth. Sheldon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "No harder."

"How hard do you like it?"

"Hard enough that every inch is covered." He was whispering in her ear while holding her waist. "Do it again."

"Like this?" Amy banged the side of the pan.

"Better, but you're still too gentle. Do it hard."

Amy smacked the side of pan so hard, that some of the flour blew back on her chest. "Good. I like when you listen to me."

"Well you are the brownie master. So master, what's next?" Sheldon stood a little taller being called master. He liked it a little too much.

"Come over here." Sheldon led her to the island where he had all the ingredients carefully portioned out. "Take this bowl of chocolate and add these ingredients to it. DO IT SLOWLY, or we will have lumps."

Amy slowly added each ingredient under the watchful eye of Sheldon. As she added each dry ingredient, she stirred the mixture. Again, Sheldon came up behind her resting his head on her shoulder as he watched her.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Meh. You could use a little more practice with your stirring."

"Maybe I'm not gripping the spoon right. Show me how you like it."

Sheldon reached down and picked up the wooden spoon and held it with all four fingers with a strong grip. She could see the muscles in his forearm tense with every circle. She whimpered at the sight. "That's how I like it."

"Oh, that is different."

"This way is better when you have stir it for a while." Amy wrapped her hands around his, mirroring his grip. He was flush against her body now. She felt his the soft fabric of his t-shirt against her bare back. He could feel the soft skin of her bare shoulders on his chin. The textures of the fabric and skin were blending together.

"Shouldn't you have to stir it the same each time?"

"No, sometimes it doesn't take any time at all, other times. It feels like it takes hours." He took her hand and wrapped it around the spoon, folding his large hand over it. He continued to stir while smelling her neck.

"Hours?"

"OH yes, that is usually when I am stirring slow. You need to make sure that every ingredient is completely covered by the other."

Amy tilted her head to the side to whisper in Sheldon' ear. "I think I would like it slow."

"I think I do as well. I like to make sure everything is mixed. All the ingredients are blended together. If you rush it, you never know. It better to take your time." Sheldon kissed her shoulder. "Even if." He moved his mouth to her neck. "It takes…" He sucked on her neck and moved his free hand from her waist to directly under her breast. She could feel his hot breath on her ear. "All night."

Amy whimpered."I don't think I can wait that long for brownies."

"Should we cook them? Or just eat it now."

"I can't choose. Can't we do both?"

"Yes, there is plenty of batter to go around. "

Sheldon turned her around swiftly, and placed both hands on the counter on either side of her. He was bent over in front of her to lower his height to her, his darken blue eyes meeting hers. She almost melted like the bowl of brownie batter behind her on the counter. He bent down his head even more and ran his cheek over hers as he straightened himself out to his full height. "You don't want to get your t-shirt messy, do you Sheldon."

"You're right, as always." Amy watched with her hand braced on the counter behind her for stability, because she didn't trust her knees. He pulled off his shirt and folded it, then the other. "It's so hard to get out chocolate stains." He put the shirts on his desk and came back to her. He reached behind her and grabbed the bowl, picking up the spoon with one hand. He let some of the batter fall on her shoulder. "Oh, sorry, let me get that for you." He went to her shoulder and licked and sucked the batter off till her skin was clean. "Told you it might get messy."

"Oh, I'm counting on it. Hurry up and put the batter in the pan, I want to lick the spoon."

Sheldon quickly put most of the batter in the pan, put the pan in the oven and set the timer. Amy moved to the bowl while his back was turned, almost ready to grab the spoon.

"Ah ah, you have to wait."

"WWWAAIIIITTT?" Amy was getting better at whining under Sheldon's tutelage. "Sheldon, don't make me wait!"

"We have to wait for the right moment. Brownie batter isn't going anywhere. "

Amy crossed her arms and turned away from him with a distinct harrumph. Sheldon came up behind her, kissed her shoulder. She pulled slightly away. "Oh my, that is an icy shoulder."

"Yes, well. You tempt me with your sweet batter, and then take it away just when I want it more than anything. You sir, are worse than a drug dealer." Sheldon moved his hand to her waist, and continued to kiss her shoulder moving to her shoulder blade and her neck.

"Oh, Amy, I am not denying you; just making you wait. You will get everything you want in due time. The longer you wait, the better it will taste. BELIEVE ME!"

"Okay, I will wait. I want it but I don't have to have it now. The waiting is half the joy." His lips were brushing her skin while he spoke to her. His slight stubble was tickling her neck and back. She could feel his hands move to her back, rubbing her shoulders, then back to her waist, rocking her back into him. His mouth was relentless on her back, kissing every inch the fabric didn't cover. Then he felt her swim suit strap, it was a halter top and the clasp was Velcro. Sheldon used his teeth to undo the straps while continue to move his hands up her torso. The garment straps fell down to her front, exposing her breasts to Sheldon's waiting hands.

His hands caressed her breast while he kissed her shoulders. He was grinding up against her, pulling her into him by her chest with one hand. Suddenly, she felt something cool on her neck, wet and smooth. Sheldon had picked up the spoon and put some batter on her neck, then licked it off. He flipped her quickly around front with such a sudden spin, Amy almost fell over. She caught herself in Sheldon's arms. He held out the spoon for her just inches from her mouth.

"May I lick it now, brownie master."

"Yes, now you may." Amy kept her eyes on Sheldon while she let her tongue run down the length of the spoon. It was dripping now, and Sheldon held it out for her to lap up the batter, while watched her intently. He rested the tip of the spoon on her bottom lip. Amy opened her mouth, and brought the entire spoon into her mouth up to 6 inches past the tip.

"My god, woman, you do love brownies. How can you do that?" Sheldon swallowed hard while watching her work the spoon.

"I don't have a gag reflex." Amy winked at him. Now it was Sheldon's turn to whimper.

He didn't notice she had put her finger in the bowl. She smeared the batter on Sheldon's nipple before he could pull away. "Oh, sorry, let me get that for you." She bent her head down to his chest and licked his nipple clean of the sweet concoction. Sheldon arched back and moan. He was not so distracted that he didn't have plans of his own. He pushed her back and held out the spoon again, "Do you want some more?"

"Yes, please, give it to me."

"Wait your turn, vixen." Sheldon smeared the spoon over Amy's chest, covering her nipples and half her breast in the batter. He put back the spoon and pulled her away from the bowl. Then with a devilish grin, he dove into her chest licking off all the batter, teasing her nipples with his tongue. He nibbled her skin while moaned and grind against her.

" Oh man Amy, I don't what tastes better, you or this brownie batter." He continued his assault on her chest, moving his hand down to pull off her suit completely. Amy back was arched back, her forearms bracing herself against the counter. Sheldon hands were all over her body now, feeling her shoulders, then her back. He moved his hand down and grabbed her buttocks while pulling at her nipples with his teeth. He was about ready to throw everything on the floor and plop her on the counter, when they heard a loud, BEEEEBBBB!

"Brownies are done." Sheldon didn't stop kissing Amy's chest.

"mmm.. OH Sheldon, you should get them… Oh…"

"Yes, in a minute."

Amy pushed him away slightly, "They are no good over done, love."

"UG! Okay!" Sheldon moved away from Amy and grabbed the pot holders. While he was busy, she made her escape to the shower. When he was done in the kitchen, he heard the water running.

"Amy, we agreed to save water and take showers together."

"I'm almost done. I just wanted to get cleaned off. As much as I love your brownie batter, the sticky was getting to me." Sheldon smiled at Amy's statement. It would have drove him crazy too if she had put that much batter on him. He was almost naked, ready to join her before she turned off the shower.

Amy pulled the shower curtain away and was immediately wrapped in a towel by a waiting Sheldon.  
>"We still need to finish my experiment. I don't have enough data for my conclusion."<p>

"What experiment?"

"What tastes better, you or Brownie batter."

"Oh my. OOFF!" Amy was whisked away to the bedroom. Sheldon backed Amy on the bed. She felt the mattress behind her knees as she was pushed on to it. She only had her towel on, but that was quickly pulled away as she was falling to the bed. "No wet towels on the bed, Amy. He hung the towel on the door and returned to the bed to find Amy lying in the middle on her forearms, her knees bent and lying to the side of her body. Her eyes were blazing at Sheldon, beckoning him to come to her.

"My god, Amy, I don't think I could have come up with a better name for you than vixen. "

He went to the bed, placing both hands on either side of her body. He crawled up her, meeting her mouth with his batter soaked lips. "I have already tasted batter on you. And batter by itself. Now I want to just taste you. " Sheldon continuing kissing Amy, using his tongue to explore her mouth and outline her lips. He moved down her jaw to her neck. Amy tried to move her hands on Sheldon's shoulders, but he held them back. He was straddling her, "No darlin', not this time. I'm busy doing my experiment, don't make me tie you up." He moved both her hand above her head and pushed them into the mattress. "Stay!" Then he moved his hands down her arms to her torso. He inched his way down her body, with his hand leading the way, then his mouth. He kissed her neck, suckled her breasts, nibbled on her ribs. He was slow and methodical tracing each area three times. It was driving Amy crazy. "Sheldon please, this is torture."

"Oh, no, not yet. That comes in a minute."

Sheldon moved his body between her legs, kissing her hips then her inner thighs. Amy wanted to say, "_Oh no don't do that_..." But the unwanted words never seem to form on her lips. Sheldon used his hands on her like he did the first time he touch her, however, this time he watched what he did rather than just feeling his way. He remembered her moans, and repeated his actions to get same the responses. Sheldon was so close to Amy's core he could feel her heat on his lips. He repeated the same actions that he hand did, but this time with his tongue, tasting her. The reaction was different. He had to know more. She was fascinating to him. _Just Fascinating. _

He repeated every movement and came up with some new ones. Amy's moans were changed, guttural and pleading. Her hips were trying to buck, but Sheldon held her down and he continued to map her with his tongue. His senses were overwhelmed, cataloging her smell, her taste, her reaction to his mouth. He decided to try both his hand and his mouth. Amy couldn't hold on any longer. He heard the familiar groan of his name but this time he could feel her pulsing in his mouth. Her body stiffened and rose off the bed, despite his strength, he couldn't hold her down. Then she collapsed in ball, slowly like a melted bowl of batter with bubbles breaking at the surface. Pulses of her orgasm were surging through her electrifying her skin.

Sheldon moved up, and spooned her from behind, holding onto her as she rode the last shock waves of her orgasm. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her body next his. He was throbbing with excitement, but knew this wasn't the time. Not yet.

After a few minutes and Amy found her voice again, she got up from the bed and held out her hand to Sheldon. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Sheldon got up and took her hand.

She led him down the hall while telling him, "Let's give the ducks something to quack about. You might want to find something to hold onto."


	34. Doing the Back Stroke

_**Author's notes: This is a re-post of this chapter. I changed the first few paragraph after a wonderful reviewer (anotherbritfan) pointed out that Amy had quoted River Song from Doctor Who. Being a Whovian myself, I'm a little embarrassed I didn't catch it the first time. Also, this is a little more description of their evening before they head into Saturday.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doing the Back Stroke<strong>_

_After a few minutes and Amy found her voice again, she got up from the bed and held out her hand to Sheldon. "Come with me."_

_"Where are we going?" Sheldon got up and took her hand._

_She led him down the hall while telling him, "Let's give the ducks something to quack about. **You might want to find something to hold onto."**_

* * *

><p>As Sheldon was being led down the hall, he stopped and pulled Amy against the wall. She hit it with a thud that took her breath away, "Amy Farrah Fowler, did you just quote River Song from Doctor Who."<p>

Amy saw the darkened pupils and the familiar hungry glare from Sheldon. She did know the quote ; it was one of the few scenes from the show she remembered. She liked the actress, Alex Kingston; she remembered her from ER. When she saw her again on Sheldon's screen when he was watching Doctor Who, she paid attention.

"The lady with the crazy hair, right before she was blown out of the airlock? Ya Tex, ya I did."

Sheldon didn't speak, he couldn't; his mouth was too busy attacking Amy. He held her shoulders against the wall as pushed himself up against her. He was moments from pulling her legs around his waist and taking her against the wall. Amy found an opening when Sheldon pulled back for breath and some composure. "Amy, you really need watch your quoting, there. I just can't take it." He dove into her again, but he was met with the wall; Amy had quickly slipped down the wall to escape. "How did you do that, Amy?"

"Disgracefully." Amy replied with low husky sly grin; the other quote she knew from the show. Sheldon practically jumped her right there. She jumped to the left with a gigglish scream and ran to the shower. She was bending down to turn on the water when she felt a hand on her back and one on her butt, rounding his hand to match the curve. "You, woman, are a vixen and need to quit watching Doctor Who with me."

"My evil plan is working!"Amy had stood up but Sheldon's hand was still on her buttocks, feeling it like a soft pillow. "Something interesting you, there Dr. Cooper?"

"This is wildly inappropriate, but you have a most appealing posterior."

"I was hoping I didn't have to lie to you again for you to touch it."

Sheldon smacked her playfully, "Well I won't be surprised if you do or do other things. You got a sassy mouth, girl."

Amy stepped into the shower, "You seem to like my mouth. At least you did this morning." The water was running over Amy, making her body glistened and shined like it was coated in oil. Sheldon twitched, his arousal followed. Amy took both of Sheldon's hand and moved then to the shower head. She said with the same authoritative tone he did to her in the bedroom, "Stay!" Sheldon obeyed.

"You, Amy Farrah Fowler, will be the death of me."

"La Petiet Mort." Amy kissed Sheldon's neck, using her tongue to run up his vein to his ear, then whispered, "the little death, the feeling of unconsciousness after orgasm caused by the release of oxytocin the brain." Amy continued to kiss Sheldon's neck while moving her hands down his sides, tickling him with her light touch. She moved to his waist to feel his small smattering of hair. She let her hands trail down to him, feeling his arousal again. He was practically pulsating, pushing himself into her hands. Amy continued to whisper in Sheldon's ear while letting her tongue glide over the edge. "Maybe I am a succubus, only after your brain's neurohypophysical hormones."

"Take all you want. They're yours." Sheldon was quivering now. Amy had complete control over him. He was excited not only from her touch but also her commanding tone.

"Make sure they are." Amy could feel Sheldon get even harder at her words. She moved her self down and in one quick motion, had surrounded him again. Sheldon held on to the shower head for support, almost pulling it out of the wall as Amy did the most amazing things with her mouth like she had something to prove. Sheldon didn't need anymore proof, she was a master and at the moment, his master. If Sheldon moved too much towards her she would stop, look up at him, and push him back to wall. She held his hips and controlled him herself. He was at her mercy, and that word was all he could think to say. "Oh mercy, woman!" Amy knew Sheldon was close, she looked up at him and said, "Now!"Sheldon cried out with the back of his head against the wall;he couldn't think, he felt like he lost consciousness, his mind blank.

Amy stood up, and pried his hands off the shower head. "Le petite Mort."

"There's was nothing petite about that, lady!" Sheldon wrapped his arms around her for strength.

Amy knew it was time to get them to bed. Sheldon had about 5 minutes and he would be out. Better to be in bed, then snoozing in the shower. She quickly turned off the water, jumped out, grabbed two towels, and handed one to Sheldon. He was wobbly kneed and groggy.

She handed him his toothbrush and moved him to the sink. He went through the motions and made his way to bed. He was too tired for clothes. Amy laid next to him, combing his hair off his forehead. She watched him fall asleep within 30 seconds upon hitting the pillow. He was so sweet and angelic when he slept. She loved watching him fall asleep, it made her feel like she guiding him to dreamland.

Sheldon Cooper is hardly ever wrong. He thought _nothing_ could be better than the first time Amy surprised him in the shower with her amazing lack of gag reflex that Friday morning. He was wrong. The second time Friday night was better; so much better, but not as good as the 3rd time, in the bed in the morning after he woke her up.

Sheldon had already had breakfast of cereal after he had woken up earlier to watch Doctor Who. It was rerun of the episode The Time of the Angels. Just hearing River Song say the quote was enough for Sheldon; he had to wake up Amy. He returned to the bedroom and kissed her forehead. She moaned and turned toward him, throwing the sheet off her body. Sheldon ran his hand down her waist, outlining her curve with such a light touch, he could only feel her peach fuzz. Her hips were tilted away from him and her bone was jutted out. Sheldon loved how feminine and soft Amy's body was. He had to feel her again. Pulling the sheet off, he nestled in to get a better look at his sleeping vixen. Her breathing was normal, not heavy. Her eye lids weren't moving.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes." She didn't open her eyes, but she wore a smirk.

"How long?"

"Long enough. I wanted to know how far you would go while I was asleep. I guess the jig is up?"

"Well, you can act you're asleep and I can continue?"

Amy made snoring sounds and threw her hands above her head, arching her back off the bed. Then she let out her sexy moaning yawn that drove Sheldon wild.

Sheldon perfected his own techniques for making Amy moan. In his mind, he had cataloged each pleasure spot Amy had. He wanted to find more. After 45 minutes of careful research culminating in four calls to a deity, three groans of his name and two guttural responses Sheldon could only assume were in Norwegian, he thought he had found them all. He didn't know he had only just begun. But that would have to wait.

As the lovers were wrapped naked around each other that Saturday morning, they talked about their new intimacy.

Amy sighed, "In my wildest of imagination, I never would have thought we would have ever reached this point in our intimacy collaboration. When we started, I just wanted you to be more comfortable with me." "

Sheldon said, "I am reminded of Socrates said in Plato's apology, "I know one thing, that I know nothing""

""Hèn oîda hóti oudèn oîda"

"Is that the original Greek? You understand Greek, Amy?"

"Of Course, I am a biology major. It's practically required."

Sheldon had Amy on his chest. He pulled her up to him and kissed her so slowly, she thought it would never end. He looked at her, gliding his hand down her face sweetly, "You're pretty great, you know that?"

"I know. So are you. I am very glad you agreed to this experiment with me. I know it wasn't what you expected."

"Well, sometimes when you do an experiment, you get an unexpected result and it can be better than the original hypothesis you were testing. It's true that I never expected this. It shocks me every time we do anything."

"What shocks you? That you are doing things you never thought you would ever do?"

"No, that I like it so much. Amy, I never thought I would be able to touch a person let alone like the kind of intimacy we have. I never imagined doing anything like this before. It wasn't something I thought about or anticipated."

"Me either. This is so new for me. But I feel so comfortable with you. I trust you and it makes everything seem normal, natural. Even the idea of coitus seems like a natural progression. You said it was a "possibility", but I didn't believe you."

"Well, possible is a strong word coming from me, Amy." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his chest.

Amy was quiet for a few minutes, her mind was wandering through the maze of unanswered questions she had. One was particularity blocking her path: "Sheldon, are you okay that we haven't had coitus yet?"

"Amy, I think I am ready for coitus, but it is a big step. I am happy at the pace we are going. You always said, "My pace, My rules." Well, you were patient enough to wait for me; I will wait for you. Coitus will be when YOU say so, not a moment before. Your Pace. Your rules."

"Thank you Sheldon. It means a lot that you are patient with me."

"Amy, you have been patient with me for four years. I can wait as long you wish. Besides, we are doing just fine." He ran his hand down her arm and kissed her forehead again. Amy knew what he meant without him saying it. They were satisfying each other, being more comfortable with the ultimate form of intimacy every day. It was a slow build up, but the kind of pace they both needed.

After a perfectly prepared and overfilling breakfast for Amy and a 2nd breakfast for Sheldon, They worked on their collaborative project. They were making amazing strides with their idea. Amy's insight into neuroscience was almost innate rather than from years of study. When combined with Sheldon's natural born physics knowledge, the two scientists were breaking barriers and were on to something big.

After about 3 hours, and a lunch of "yummy Amy sandwiches" as Sheldon called them, Sheldon continued to work on his fortress of solitude. Amy had disappeared in the bedroom and returned a little while later around the corner with laundry.

"Amy, we do laundry at night, that's why it's called laundry night." Sheldon shook his head.

"Well, I thought I would do it early. We have a session planned for tonight, and I don't want to be interrupted by the need to move wet clothes from the washer to the dryer."

Sheldon looked away, analyzing what she said, "I'll get the soap."

With their laundry done in record time, Amy and Sheldon returned to the apartment. "Sheldon, let me take you out tonight to this place I heard about that you might like. We can go around 5 and be home for our session." Amy looked over eager.

"OH, Amy, I thought we were going to spend the evening at home, ya know. Alone…" Sheldon was looking forward to their sessions all week.

"I know but we stayed home last night and I want to do something special for you. I hope you will like it…. Please?" She shot him her pleading green eyes.

"Alright, and turn those peepers off, you could get a man to give you kidney with those."

"Woohoo! We leave at 5. God I hope you like it."

Around 5 Amy emerged with a bag that kept hidden from Sheldon. "What's in the bag?" His curiosity was gnawing at him. "Oh, I need to return something. It's by the restaurant. It won't take too long. The restaurant is in Hollywood, and I don't want to make another trip."

"UG! Amy! You keep adding things to this trip we'll never get home!" Sheldon exasperated tone was amplified by his crossed arms and pouting demenur.

"Don't worry, I plan on a very long and fruitful session tonight. Besides we have all day tomorrow as well. You're mine the whole weekend, Cooper! No escape!"

"Well, I think I'm developing Stockholm Syndrome!"

Amy took Sheldon Carney's Train restaurant on Sunset Blvd. As soon as he saw the street, he knew what she had planned. "Oh, you little Vixen! You know I love trains! This is wonderful! Thank you!" He looked around and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before jumping out of the car to restaurant. Amy was thrilled at his impromptu kiss almost as much as seeing him light up at the décor.

After their meal, Amy asked Sheldon about the history of the train car. He delighted in telling her every detail for about an hour before realizing they had been there for that long. "Oh Amy, you got me talking about trains, and look, we've been here for an hour after eating!"

Amy gave a sly grin, "Oh, don't worry. We still have time. We still have to make one stop."

Amy drove Sheldon to a building he had never been to before or had any inkling to ever set foot: A Gym.

"Amy! What fresh hell is this! A gym? I thought you said you had to return something."

"Yes, well, I might have bought it here. Please come in with me."

"Oh, hell no. Those muscle jockeys can sweat on someone else. Gym are ubiquitous with germs and sweat. No place for me. There is no way I am setting foot in that place."

"Oh, that's too bad. There's this trainer guy, bigger than Zack, that was bugging me last time. I think he wants me to sign up for personal training. He's very…."

Sheldon jumped out of the car, "Let's not take too long…."

Amy led Sheldon to the door. She could tell his nerves were on edge. He held his body like it was going to scatter in a million pieces if he let go. Amy reached out and offered her hand. Sheldon took it, gratefully and she gave him a slight reassuring squeeze. The gym was crowded for a Saturday night. A handful of men were working on the free weights watching the couple with confused looks as they rushed by. She led him past the machines, past the free weights to the back of the gym. There was a sign, NO ENTRY. Amy pulled a hidden key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

Sheldon stopped in his tracks but Amy grip was unrelenting. The room was dark except for a rippling round globe of white on the floor. Sheldon could hear a sloshing sound. The smell of chlorine filled Sheldon nostrils. Amy flipped on the lights; before him was a large pristine pool, with black lines and light blue bottom. The water was crystal clear and sparkling with lights from the ceiling. The windows were covered with black paper but there was glass roof open to the moon. The smell of chlorine had a twofold effect on Sheldon. On one hand, he was sick from the childhood memory of the dirty pool he endured during that fateful birthday party. On the other hand, he loved the clean smell chlorine implied. He looked at Amy with confused eyes.

Amy took both of his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Sheldon, please don't be angry, but I planned this surprise for you. Zack told me about.."

"ZACK! IS this what you have been talking to him about? Behind my back?"

"Yes. He told me a long time ago, when I was working out with him about this pool. And I have been planning this with him, to get the timing right. When you wouldn't go swimming, I thought this would be a good solution."

"I don't swim Amy. I can't, the germs are too much. I told you about the pool party when I was little boy, with all the germs." Sheldon had told Amy about a pool party he went to as a little boy. The pool was filled with toddlers who used the pool as their personal toliet. The other kids teased Sheldon when he was swimming near a child who had an accident in the pool. Amy also knew the traumatic party was right after his grandfather had died. Sheldon had not been in a pool since. "Why on earth would you think that I would swim in a public pool?" Sheldon was insulted that she knew so little about him. And the mention of Zack didn't help his anger.

"I know you said you don't like swimming because of the germs. I completely understand. But this is a new pool. It was just finished yesterday. No one has been in it. It has never been swum in. You would be only person in the pool. No foreign germs that the chlorine couldn't reach because there are none. "

"A new pool? No one has been in it?"

"No one."

"It wasn't just redone?"

"No, it's new construction."

Sheldon olfactory memory kicked in, "This is the smell you had the other night? When you went grocery shopping? You lied to me."

"No, I just didn't tell you everything. I am sorry for my deception, but I wanted this to be a surprise. I didn't want you to worry about it till I knew I could get it worked out. We have 3 hours, alone. You could swim without fear of germs."

"Oh, Amy, I don't know, we just ate."

"Did we?"

"You little minx, that's why you had me talking, so I would wait an hour after eating to swim! Crafty woman!"

"So, whaddya think?" Amy was raising her eye brows. Sheldon was still skeptical.

" I don't have a suit or anything…"

Amy pulled out her secretive bag the garment she had been hiding all week. "Here is a suit in your size. It is completely up to you. You don't have to swim, I understand. We will leave and say nothing more. I am not forcing you. But I think you would like it. I even brought an inner tube for you so you could just float around the water."

Sheldon looked down to see her hold a red and yellow swim suit. He looked back up to see her smiling, understanding eyes. The temptation to feel weightless combined with her smiling green eyes was enough to chip through Sheldon's resolve.

"Okay, I'll try it. But no promises! If I get my feet in and freak out, we leave! No question asked."

"We leave, and never speak of it again. We burn the suit and I take you home."

"Okay… But I don't want to change in the locker room. Too many bad memories."

"You and me both brother. This room is locked. I have the key. No one can come in here. And the windows are blocked out. It's completely private. You can change over there. I will wait over here."

"Wait, you're not coming in with me?"

"I didn't think you would want me in the pool, because of the germs."

"Amy! With everything we have been doing, don't you think I am used to your germs? Please! They are practically the same species of bacterium. We are bonded Amy, germs and all."

Amy smiled, "I didn't think of that. I don't have a suit… I could just wear my underwear."

"Your undergarments would be wet, and you couldn't wear them home. Hmmm. You would have to drive home commando then… Sounds great. Strip!"

Amy pulled off her clothes with her back turned to give Sheldon privacy. When she turned around she saw Sheldon standing in his red and yellow swimsuit that hit him mid thigh. He's pale tone body was glowing from the light of the pool. He was gawking at Amy. She was wearing her red and yellow underwear set. "Hey we match!" And she ran over to him to give him a kiss. "Now little lady, no running! You know the rules. Don't make me get a whistle!"

"Yes, sir." She sauntered over to him, wrapped her arms around him. "I think I need mouth to mouth, oh lifeguard. Save me."

"You little minx." He gave her kiss and then pulled her glasses off her head. She reached down to hold his hand that was clammy with nerves. She changed her tone to a reassuring octave.

"We can use the step here. " She held his hand as she led him in the pool. Sheldon feet lighted touched the bottom testing the floor before he took each step. When the water level reached his knees, he took a short breath and took two more steps. Finally, he was at chest level. Amy, however, was almost over her head. She let herself float, but still held onto Sheldon's hand. He reached out for her other hand and turned her around in the water. Soon he let his feet float up, and he was weightless too. He let go of Amy hand and allowed his body to float on the surface. He didn't know how to swim like a pro, but he knew enough not to drown. He used his arms to propel him through the blue water. Amy was just watching him, his smile was contagious.

Sheldon turned on his back, floating completely weightless allowing his body to relax. He stared at the ceiling dreamy eyed. "When I was kid, I used to do this and imagine what it would be like to be in space, to be an astronaut. "

"When I was a kid, I used to pretend I was a mermaid. I would drive under the water and flip my feet together as if they were a fish tale."

"I used to throw pennies in the pool and try and find them. Not much of a game, with my memory, so I would throw them behind my back and swim underwater with my eyes closed."

"Did you ever play Marco Polo?"

"Oh Yeah! I did! I was a _master_! Some of us know Ostrogradsky's theorem and fluid dynamics."

"You mean the idea that the sum of all sources minus the sum of all sinks gives the net flow out of a region? Yeah I took calculus too, sport!"

"Yes, but I was doing the calculations at the age of 7 so Neerer nearer!" And he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh really! It's on!" Amy swam away, "Marco.."

Sheldon closed his eyes, "Polo.."

"Marco…"

He dove toward her, "Polo"

She tried throwing her voice, "Marco."

Sheldon heard a slight splash to the left of him. He reached his long arm and caught her by the waist pulling her to him, "Polo! HA! Told you!"

"Yes, Marco Polo master!" She giggled and then looked at him, locking eyes with his. His blue eyes were magnified by the pool color and brilliant against his wet black hair. She had to hold onto him for strength because all the oxygen was pulled out with her hitched breath. She was weightless in his arms, floating not by the water but by the feeling she had when she looked in his pools of blue.

Sheldon held Amy close spinning her around. He pulled her into a kiss that didn't stop for breath. Sheldon's senses were overpowered with the feeling of her body next to his, the smell of the clean water all around them and the glow of moon in her eyes. His hand moved to her back, feeling her down her spine to her hips. His hands wrapped around her ribs, feeling the sides of her breasts while deepening his kiss. Amy kept her hand around Sheldon's neck and shoulders, using him to keep her afloat. He floated their fused bodies over to the shallow side while he continued to kiss her, caressing her body under the water. He easily pulled Amy's legs around his waist and hoisted her out of the water. She arched her back holding on to his head as he kissed her neck and chest. He undid her bra, and pushed her body out of the water enough to kiss her breasts sucking off any water left there. She was topless now, being devoured by him, half in the water, and half out: His own mermaid.

Her legs were wrapped around his waist but he pulled her down slightly and rubbed his growing arousal into her. Amy moans as the friction was hitting her. She moved her hips to match his rhythm. Sheldon could feel Amy grind up against him. If they were naked, this would be closest thing to coitus they had been. He was lost in the feeling, each pulse he ground into her made her moans louder and more guttural. She could feel him easily; he was hard against her, pulsing into her with only the fabric of their suits as a barrier. The friction alone was pulling Amy to climax let alone Sheldon playing with her nipples in his mouth and grabbing her hips with dominate resolve. She was crashing, unable to hold on to her composure, she arched back suddenly and let out the call of his name, "oh SSSHHHHEELLLLLDDDOOONNN!" He slowly pulled her down and kissed her deeply and with a commanding passion as he held her in his arms. She had to catch her breath. He turned her around and laid her back on his chest, then floated with her as he held onto her waist. The cool air hit her chest and she realized she was topless, floating in the pool.

"Sheldon! Where is my bra?"

"Over there, way, way over there." He kept her floating away from the garment.

"Why Sheldon Cooper, are you having Mermaid fantasies?"

"You are a siren, darlin."

Amy flipped away from him, driving into the water with her feet together like a fish, splashing him in the face.

"Oh, you little lady are in for the splash fight of your life!"

Sheldon and Amy splashed and played till their fingers felt like prunes. The echoing sound of their laughing and splashing filled the room till another sound cut through: The alarm. They had been in the pool for 3 hours, and it was time to go.

Sheldon was disappointed, but looking forward to getting something to drink; he was parched.

Amazing how you can be in water for hours and be so thirsty," He said while drying himself with the towel that Amy brought, not noticing that she was standing, half naked waiting to use it. She had her arms covering her chest, shivering.

"Um, Sheldon…"

"It's a common misconception that the body will pull water into itself through Osmosis during swimming."

"Sheldon."

"Actually, the body doesn't sweat when you swim, but the cells still exert themselves and respire. Thirst is the body way of telling you to cool down without evaporation." He was almost dressed now, just needing his shoes. Amy was still dripping wet, and half naked.

"SHELDON!" Finally Amy got his attention. He looked at her naked body with round eyes, "I kinda need the towel…"

"Oh, my sorry…" He wrapped the towel around her naked top. "I guess you don't want to go out there looking like that. "

"I doubt they would notice, this gym's clients are mostly gay. This is West Hollywood after all. You better watch out, there slim. You slender little behind was getting noticed by more than one of the muscle jockeys." Amy winked at him, as she pulled on her clothes.

"Well, who can blame them now that I have this sleek swimmers body!" Sheldon went over to Amy, "Thank you Amy, this was wonderful." He gave her a hug.

"I was so worried you would hate it, and hate me for trying to get you here."

"I could never hate you. And sometimes, I don't know the things I want or need. But you always do. I never thought I would swim again. This was…really special. Thank you again."

"Anything for you, Sheldon. I do love you , ya know."

"I know…" He kissed her and held her close to him. "When we get that craftsman in San Marino, we have to put in a pool and let no one, and I mean no one in it."

Amy smiled at his acknowledgement of her future fantasy of them living together. _Of course he remembered!_ "Well, you know if our friends have kids, they will love the pool."

"Put up a fence."

"Around the pool?"

"Around the kids."

"Oh brother! Let's go, Michael Phelps, before we get horns waggled into going to gay club. It is Saturday night after all."

"Well, I hate to disappoint the boys out there, but I don't think I could dance anyway. Too tired."

Sheldon held his breath for a minute as he practically ran out of the gym before he touched anything. All the sweating and memories of his father's fanatic fitness routine was getting to him.

"If this is a gay gym, how did Zack hear about it?"

"SHHH.. I don't think Zack knows it a gay gym. He just thinks his clients here are… Sweet. I don't have the heart to tell him."

"Oh please don't…Please don't!"

On the ride home, Sheldon was pensive again, quiet. He watched the lights stream by the window from Sunset blvd light up Amy's face in pulses. She had taken away a horrific childhood memory of a dirty pool party and replaced it with some special. He thought about his childhood and how he would do so many things differently if he had children. He looked over to Amy, her wet hair pulled back and smiling as the lights streamed off her face. He never imagined wanting a child before he met her.

When they first met, and he realized their mutual superior intelligence, it seemed so logical to agree with her suggestion that they have a child together seemed. Given their combined intelligence, they would produce exceptional offspring. The logistics of rearing the child never came into the conversation. Now, as Sheldon watched the lights dance on her face, he was looking at her anew. She had compassion, thoughtfulness, and tenderness; all the qualities one would want for the mother of their children. Sheldon had that from his mother. Even with his father's strict and seemingly unloving demeanor, his mother's love more than made up for it. Sheldon thought it was the woman who made a house a home. Living with Amy had brought Sheldon a renewed sense of peace he hadn't felt for years. _Amy would make an excellent mother._

"What did you say, Sheldon? What about your mother?"

_Oh boy… there she goes again_, "I was just thinking about childhood, and mothers. Do you remember when we were going to have a child together?"

Amy crunched her brow, "Yes, that was a long time ago, Sheldon. We were foolish to think we could raise a child without having a relationship ourselves. Now it just seems, I don't know, selfish."

"Selfish? We were thinking of having a child because our combined IQ would have made genius progeny. We would be gifting humanity with our offspring. A gift is not selfish."

"Yes. But we were having a child to accommodate our own egos, to pass on our combined genius. A child is not a gift you give to yourself or to another. That is not a good reason to have a child."

"Well, what is a good reason?"

"Because you love the person you're with enough to want to share that joy through another person. Bringing a child into the world needs to be for the child. The child should be housed in love, not some science experiment to see what is the best way to grow a genius."

"But if we had children, they would be geniuses and it would be wrong not to raise them as such, through careful scientifically proved child rearing methodologies."

"Yes, but the difference is that if we had a child back then, we wouldn't have had them out of love and therefore the child might not have been raised in a loving home. Frankly it would have been a cold clinical environment bereft of affection. You know the studies that show how primates raised without affection are more aggressive. God know what kind of nightmarish hell child we would have wrought. A child needs to be loved, held, given affection. You and I weren't ready for that kind of commitment or level of affection then."

"Now it would be different?"

"I would hope so, yes."

"How?"

"I love you. I didn't then. Now, I love you and I would do anything for you. Being with you has taught me what love is. It's unconditional, it's thinking of another person and not yourself. I feel I could give that to a child. I don't know if I would have then. I had no frame of reference."

"I feel the same way. Back then, when I would hear the words love or affection, I would think weakness or limitation. I saw emotions, and especially love, as an Achilles heel to everyone else. I agreed with you when you said, " I find the notion of romantic love to be an unnecessary cultural construct that adds no value to human relationships.""

"I remember saying that. I also remember changing my mind."

"When was that?"

"About the time you returned from your trip to help your sister with her birth."

"Why then?"

" I thought I loved you before, but I fought it off. I didn't want to be so vulnerable, especially with you. You never seemed too interested before." Her voice trailed off, sadden by her memories of the years Sheldon shunned her. Sheldon saw her melancholy nostalgic disappointment and looked down, shamed at being the same man who rejected her for so long.

"After you returned and I saw you again, I knew I was in love with you, completely without question. It was overpowering and scary. I knew you didn't feel the same about me or might never feel the same way and it didn't matter. All I knew I was in love with you and whether or not you did was irrelevant. I didn't need it returned to feel it, it was just there. It wasn't a hypothesis or even as strong as a theory. It was a law, proved time and time again; irrefutable. "

"You need to pull over."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Amy pulled the car over by Griffith Park Dr. She pulled into a space and looked at Sheldon, "Are you okay? Why did you…" Sheldon didn't let her finish. He moved his hand to her face and pulled her into a rushed kiss. His hand moved to the nape of her neck, holding her while he poured his unfamiliar feelings into her through his kiss. He was overrun with emotion, so he let his kiss talk for him. The kiss itself was like a testament to their relationship: Confusing at first, then timid, experimental, then passionate and soon comfortable. Sheldon pulled back and placed his forehead on Amy's catching his breath.

"One of these days, Amy, I will be able to tell you when I fell in love with you. I don't know when. But I hope you know I do."

Amy moved her hands up to his face, letting her finger tips move down his jaw line. "I do know, Sheldon. More and more each day."

They stayed at the park, kissing and talking long enough to see the street lights turn out for the night. They decided to make their way back to the apartment. They readied themselves for bed and snuggled into each other arms.


	35. Is that Monkey on your back?

_**A big thanks to famousinthfuture for helping me with this chapter! I am so thankful for her support. She is a calm voice in an otherwise crazy storm of the internet. PS Cant stress enough how completely awesome her stories are. Well written, moving plots, creative. Her cover art for the Multiverse Expansion is worth the look alone! **_

_** Just a whole lot of AHHH with some OOOh and a little HOO!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Is that Monkey on your back?<strong>_

Sheldon loved waking up to a sleeping Amy wrapped around him. As he looked at her relaxed and snoozing away, he always felt content. These special few minutes every morning gave him time to admire her secretively; it was his own special private moment of Amy he kept hidden, like a cherished poem he wrote that he didn't want anyone to know about.

After a few minutes of quiet bliss, Sheldon got up and began his morning. Later, Amy woke up to a smiling Sheldon Cooper and cup of hot chocolate.

"Good morning, blue eyes. Is that Hot chocolate?"

"Yes, well it is September, and what's life without whimsy. Also…" He pulled out his phone, waved it in front of her showing his Google calendar app. "I thought you might be craving chocolate."

"Sheldon, that's very sweet, but I don't have to worry about that for a few days."

"I think you are wrong, but you're the raging bag of estrogen, so what do I know." He made his way to the kitchen.

Amy went to the restroom after her hot chocolate. "Damn that man can never be wrong can't he… Balls!" Amy thought, oh well. It will be only be a few days. Her cycle was completely different since she had been on the pill. It was shorter and less painful. She hardly noticed it.

She got dressed in a long nightgown and met Sheldon in the kitchen. His smirk was contagious. "So, would you like chocolate pancakes this morning? Or just starting watching the English Patient?"

Holding up her butter knife, "Alright Mr. Smarty pants. Just remember how I'm good with a knife, Dr. Cooper, you really want to see that skill in action?"

Sheldon swallowed hard, "Let me get another cup of hot chocolate for you, dear."

After breakfast, the couple worked on their project for while. Sheldon had scheduled a day to go with Leonard to buy a safe for his comics while Amy was going to work on her old apartment. She was going to bring over her mementos and pictures. They planned to have the gang over for Chinese later that night.

"Sheldon, please don't take this the wrong way, but I would rather shower by myself for the next 3 days, if you don't mind."

"Three days? Shouldn't your cycle be longer?"

Sheldon and Amy never shied away from discussing her cycle before. Ever since he went with her to purchase feminine products, they had discussed things openly. Still, Amy was not too comfortable discussing things now that she was living with Sheldon.

"My cycle is shorter. I am on the pill." She worried this admission would have scared off Sheldon, that is why she never told him. The previous incarnation of Sheldon might have mistaken the news to assume she was readying herself for Coitus and ran to screaming into the night.

"Oh, I know." Sheldon smirked devilishly.

"How on earth.."

"Howard."

"HOWARD WOLOWITZ? How is the hell does HOWARD know anything about my cycle. The thought is revolting!"

"Bernie spilled the beans." Sheldon was shaking his head laughing, "You hens and your clucking."

Amy laughed too and calmed down, "Well, I guess that is part and partial to having a circle of friends."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I would discuss with my asexual boyfriend."

Sheldon dropped his toast, "I'm not asexual!"

"Well, I didn't know that for 3 years, Sheldon. Now, it's different."

"Yes, very different! Tell your mother I'm not homosexual and _you_ that I'm not asexual. You people with your assumptions! Honestly! Can't a guy be averse to physical contact and unnecessary emotional displays without having all kinds of labels thrusted upon him? Humph!" Sheldon crossed his arms, and looked away from Amy. His lower lip was jetted out. He did look like a sexy toddler.

Amy came up to him and ran her fingers down his hair-line to his neck and then back up to his chin, pulling it up to a kiss. "If it makes you feel any better, I am very happy to be wrong. So happy. You have no idea!"

Sheldon finally uncrossed his arms, and put them around Amy, "Good! I hope my actions lately have settled that once and for all." He kissed her again, slowly with more intensity.

"Oh, you more than settled it, Dr. Cooper." Amy talked to him through the kiss, catching her breath when she could, "You know, I probably should have discussed my birth control with you, but I am not using it for its primary purpose."

Sheldon kept lightly kissing her, "Well, that might change in the future, Dr. Fowler."

"Yes, sooner than we think." And Amy pulled away, but not before giving Sheldon a kiss on his nose before taking another bite out of her toast.

"Vixen!" Sheldon sharply turned away from her and headed to the sink.

Amy loved watching Sheldon when he wasn't looking; he was back to washing the morning dishes. He was so methodical with everything he did; washing dishes was always done in a pattern: Rinse with water, soap around the dish 3 times, rinse again, shake. Every dish he washed he did the same way he washed the first one. She loved watching his hands move so effortless; of course he had the same agility with any task he did. She could watch him for hours doing the most mundane of tasks with the same fascination she had for a magician.

Before they separated for the day, Sheldon suggested they do a back session. "You said we were going to do one last night, but we were… busy."

"Yes, busy and exhausted from swimming. You fell asleep in the car!"

"You wear me out, woman! With your kissing and mermaid antics! Also, there was a ton of traffic on the 134, I told you the construction in Eagle Rock was a nuance. Aren't you glad you moved from Glendale?

"Yes, very, but for other reasons." She winked at him. "But back to Backs: That's sounds great. Are you wanting one of my famous massages, Dr. Cooper?"

"Well, as nice as they are, I think given the wonderful fact you have already given me a massage, I owe you a favor. Also, it's my turn, so there." He stuck his tongue out.

Amy stuck her tongue out too. "Dr. Cooper, it's hard to argue with your oral arguments. Let's go the couch."

Amy still had on her night-gown. He sat in his spot and then turned to face her. Amy was facing the front door. She pulled her hair to one side of her neck and turned to look back at Sheldon, "How's this?"

"Not ideal, take off your nightgown."

"But Sheldon, I'm out here…"

"Do it. It's hard to navigate with all this fabric in the way, remember Dr. Fowler?"

Amy slowly un did her nightgown button and inched her nightgown off her shoulders. It fell in a puddles around her hips. Sheldon had a perfect view of her back and her hourglass waist. He ran his hand down her spine to the top of her hips; his slight touch made her shiver. Her back was pale with a smattering of small black moles and freckles. Sheldon thought they looked like constellations. He used his fingers to trace out patterns on them. His touch was so soft and light, Amy was quivering from it like she was out in a winter breeze. He seemed lost in thought while he was tracing patterns in her skin. Amy broke his concentration, "Sheldon, you're tickling me like crazy, you know that."

"Hmmm."

"What hmmm?"

"Well, as often as I have seen you naked, I have never really got a good look at your back."

"Well, that's because of the positions you always put me in. With you, I end up on my back a lot."

Sheldon didn't get the innuendo, he was still lost in the patterns on her back. "Amy, what is this scar here?"

"Oh, that…" Amy had a small scar on her back near her bra strap. It represented a painful adolescent memory and she was thankful it wasn't prominent or on an area of her body she sees every day, taunting her.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get this scar?

She took a deep breath, "When I was young, around 12, there was group of girls who always teased me. They hated that I was always right when the teacher asked questions or I always got an A when they all got C's if they were lucky."

Sheldon snorted, "I know this tune, sister. Go on." Sheldon started rubbing her shoulders, knowing it was hard to tell such tales.

"One day, they told me that this boy in class that I liked wanted to meet me after school near the lunchroom. I knew it might be a trick so I asked the boy. He said, oh yes, he wanted to ask me something very important. So I went, waited, and then the girls showed up, with the boy. They held me down while they put mice down my shirt and skirts. One of the mice bit me, and other scratched me. I was so freaked out, I threw off my shirt to get them off. The boy saw me in just in my bra, it was humiliating to say the least. It is one of the reasons I wear so many layers. I don't want to feel exposed like that again."

"I like that you wear lots of layers, but not so much now that I know the reason. I am sorry about that."

"Well, the episode wasn't as bad as when I got home."

"What happened then?"

"I told my mom what happened. She didn't defend me or say the girls were wrong. It was my fault for wanting a boy to like me. My mother was furious with me for having a boy see me in a bra. She grounded me for 3 weeks from all my books." Amy took a deep breath and continued, " The fact that mother didn't support me hurt the worst, more than the mice bites, more than the boy's taunts the rest of the year. That was the worst part, there was no safe place. I was alone. "

Sheldon rubbed her back, hoping his touch would bring her some comfort that she didn't receive in her childhood. Sheldon had his own stories of bullying, and the lack of parental understanding of the pain the taunts caused. His father always made it to be his fault if anyone teased him. He wasn't man enough, or he was being too much of a smart ass, "_don't be showing that brain of yours too much, now Shelly, no one likes a smart ass. It's annoying_." That word held so much more than it's definition. It meant he wasn't like anyone else, he was different, odd, not normal. He hated it. He understood all too well Amy's pain from her adolescent torture squad. He also understood, that sometimes, the biggest bullies were at home, where you are supposed to be safe.

Sheldon pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her, holding her to his chest. "Well, you're not alone now."

"No, I'm not." Amy rubbed the back of her head into Sheldon's chest and took a deep breath and continued, "And I am sorry. I've been thinking why I have been so reluctant to take our physical relationship to the ultimate level. I know Coitus might be nothing compared to what we have been doing, but it holds a deeper meaning for me. I hear my mother's voice in my ear, " self respect and a hymen are far better than friends and fun."' But I also don't like being held back by my upbringing. I am over 30, I should do what I want. It's hard to get over that much programming, ya know."

"More than you know. I understand how upbringing can set a blueprint for your life; I've been working on washing the stain of growing up in an East Texan religious house for years. Those lessons run deep. So, as far as you and I are concerned, I know it is a big step. Please don't feel any pressure. We can wait as long as you want. I am still so new to this myself. I want you feel comfortable or I don't want it."

Amy snickered, "That's what I said to you!"

"Well, right back at ya sister. Anyway, you also said this doesn't have to led to coitus. So don't let it worry you. Let's just be."

"Sounds good."

The couple sat on the couch for a few minutes snuggled in each other's arms. They might have stayed there all day, if not for the knock at the door. It was Leonard ready to take Sheldon shopping for his Fortress of Solitude safe. Amy jumped off the couch and ran to the bed room as Sheldon answered the door.

"Hey buddy, you ready?"

"Yes, Leonard just a minute. I want to take one more measurement for the safe."

"You better pray they deliver! There is no way in hell I am helping you carry a safe up 4 flights! I don't have life insurance, and I am supposed to get married!"

"Yes, well, I hope so as well. I would hate to see you, Howard and Raj be injured."

"What about you?"

"OH, I would have to supervise, so I would be out of harms way. Honestly, Leonard, you need to think these things through. Those Princeton physics courses on spatial mechanics were taught by a TA right?"

"HA HA! OH hi Amy!" Amy had emerged, dressed and ready for her day. Sheldon was just about to leave. Sheldon went up to Amy, and grabbed her elbow, kissed her on the cheek and said, "I will be back later, do you want to pick up the Chinese or should I have Leonard attempt to screw up the order again?"

Amy was so shocked that Sheldon had kissed her in front of Leonard, she just nodded, "Uh huh."

"Great. I wasn't looking forward to Leonard's inane grasp of basic food preparation requirements. Thanks!" He kissed her one more time and left with a stunned Leonard Hofstadter, who was too shocked by Sheldon display of affection for Amy to respond to his disparaging remarks.

As Leonard and Sheldon were driving away, Leonard broke the silence, "You seem to be very comfortable with Amy, you even kissed her!"

Sheldon hadn't realized he that had never kissed Amy in front of Leonard, it was just second nature to him, "Yes, well… I was in our home, that's different. I can't help you're a voyeur, ya peeping tom!"

"I'm not a Voyeur! Besides, all you did was kiss her on the cheek! That' s nice! I do it all the time with Penny, I don't think you are a voyeur."

"Yes, well. I am _different_." Sheldon snapped at him.

"Truer words have never been spoken. Besides, calm down. It's not like I walked in you and her in the shower or something!"

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably and his voice raised two octaves in fright, "Why would you say that? Have you been coming in my apartment unbeknownst to me!?"

Leonard looked confused at Sheldon, "Nooo…I was talking about when you walked in on me and Priya, or the other hundred times you interrupted me with a woman."

"Ha! Hundred time, keep dreaming Leonard! Your overestimation of your sexual prowess is laughable at best. If you do that kind of math in your experiments, no wonder you can't get funding." _Keep the focus off you, Cooper.._.

Leonard knew when Sheldon was too biting in his commentary, there was something amiss. He took his comments and shelved it, concentrating instead n Sheldon's exaggerated reply earlier. Then Leonard had a look of devilish recognition, " But your response is intriguing… Is there something I might have seen with you and Amy in the Shower? Anything to do with you wanting to borrow my Masonry drill bit?" Leonard was raising his eye brows suggestively. Sheldon was looking down and his hands which were holding on to knees tightly enough to show his while knuckles.

"I am just trying to make the apartment more safe for Amy. Given your futures wife's history with slipping in the shower, I think you should do the same." _God, don't ask me about the shower again…_

"Oh I will. Especially since Penny and I have been taking showers together more often. It's a great way to save water, don't you think Sheldon?"

"Well, just make sure you wash your hair first, those long-haired chicks can hog all the hot water." Sheldon heard his advice leave his mouth before he could pull it back. He quickly sheepishly looked out the window.

Leonard "OH really! And how in the hell do you know that?"

Sheldon looked like a kid who was caught with his fingers in cake frosting, "I know stuff…"

"You dawg, you!"

"Really, Leonard. Canine based knick names aside, we have arrived at our destination. The sales force is pushy. Stay sharp, Hofstadter, they will try and up sell us if they smell weakness."

"Oh Sheldon, you're so fresh and clean, I doubt they can smell ANYTHING!"

Sheldon shot Leonard a smirk and glare. The glare was telling him to shut up. The smirk was hiding his giddiness over his new found pastime with Amy. The smirk was winning.

* * *

><p>Amy had arrived at her former apartment. It was dark and quiet as she turned the key in the door. The smell from the previous construction permeated the room and fabrics of her furnishing. It seemed like a lifetime ago she lived there. Her life then was surrounded by the light blue walls seem to amply her mood; lonely blue. She had spent far too many nights in this apartment alone, melancholy, disappointed, sad. She couldn't even recognize those emotions any more. It felt like she walked into another woman's house, her memories, her sadness. Amy looked over to the empty boxes that waited for her fill up her former life and bring it to her current one. She made three piles, one donation, one for Los Robles and one to throw away.<p>

Amy sorted through her knick knacks. She found that anything that had to do with her current life, she would put in the Los Robles box. When she found items lost in the drawers of her dresser, she laughed. Her old diary, filled with romantic notions of love unrequited. She kept the dried flowers that her mother had given her for prom. She didn't allow her to go; oh no. She was never allowed to date, let alone go out with boy in his car. That all changed after college. Her mother forced her to date; sending her books upon books about finding a man or articles on how a woman who puts her career ahead of children would never be happy. Amy put all these items in the trash box.

All her memento on her career or college she kept. She found she needed far less reminders of her achievements than she used to. Her new prize from the Chancellor of UC was nice, but Amy knew she didn't need it; she was top of her field. She made a new box for her office at work.

Amy made short work of her keepsakes, and mementos. She had a quick system: If she smiled when she looked at it, she kept it. Her Tiara and the stuffed monkey that Sheldon bought for her at the Zoo on one of their first dates garnered the largest grins. He so rarely bought her things. Their first trip to the zoo was when they were friends. _It was a fun day, but not like their first date. That time, Sheldon was different, not so clinical more tender. They walked around the zoo, as they always did, but Amy noticed he was looking at her more. She calculated he looked at her 5.6 seconds longer than he did when they were friends._

_The best surprise of the day was just as they were about to leave. Amy was walking toward the exit past the gift shop. Sheldon loved to browse the shops, but Amy never did. She didn't want to clutter her home with useless toys and souvenirs. She never understood why Sheldon insisted on visiting every gift shop. She figures it was his learned childlike consumerism. She often would read the calendar for the next showing or special event while he went to the shop. On that first day as boyfriend and girlfriend, he emerged from the shop with a bag. He had an unfamiliar smile on his face which made Amy's heard melt. He handed her the bag._

_"What's this?"_

_"It's for you."_

_Amy opened it to find a small stuff monkey, just like the ones they were looking at together earlier in the day. "You bought me a present?" Amy was confused; Sheldon never bought gifts._

_"Yes, well, you agreed to be my girlfriend, so I thought it was the social convention."_

_Amy held out the monkey and smiled. She pulled it into a hug and gave it a kiss, while looking intently at Sheldon. Their relationship at the time had not physical contact, so she gave her affection and appreciation to the gift as proxy to what she wished she could give her sweet boyfriend. "I love it! Thank you so much, Sheldon that was very thoughtful and sweet; you sure are turning out to be a wonderful boyfriend."_

_Sheldon looked down, blushing at the compliment, "See… I know stuff…"_

_"Yes you do."_

Amy sat on the floor of her former apartment, holding the monkey again, she felt like she did the first time she saw it. She said to herself, "_he really turned out to be wonderful boyfriend."_

**_A/N: I've had this chapter written for a while, but I hope it explains why Amy is waiting. I know a lot of older virgins and they are just a nervous as 15 year olds. I know it seems counter intuitive for these two to have so much oral sex, but no real coitus. I think that is a big step. It will be magical when it happens. Just remember the goal of the Intimacy Collaboration. Closeness is more than Coitus. _**

**_That being said. I could end this story right before Coitus, then have another Coitus fill romp. I think I have a different kind of story in mind, but I would love to you what you guys think. If you have the time, I would love your opinions. If not, no worries, Just enjoy this long slow crazy ride, dude._**


	36. Never Back down from a Fight

_**Never Back Down from a Fight**_

Amy returned home after packing her apartment to a comical scene. Laying across the back of couch were a very sweaty Raj and red faced Howard, with an out of breath and tousled Leonard, sucking on his inhaler. Sheldon was standing on the higher platform, his fortress of Solitude, wiping off his new safe. He had none of the disheveled looks of his compatriots. He was blissfully cleaning off his new safe, in all his Alpha Male Glory.

"So, I take it they didn't deliver?"

"OH they would have delivered, but only to the door. Mr. Slick negotiator back there didn't make them carry it up the stairs because it would have cost 25 dollars more."

"For that 25 dollars, I could have bought 10 more centimeters of additional space in the safe."

"I said I would pay for it!"

"Really Leonard, your spendthrift habits are going to hurt your already dismissal financial future with your shopaholic wife."

"My future wife will need the money now to bury me, after you almost killed today!"

Howard piped in, "If we just would have arrived 20 minutes later, we won't have been strong armed into schlepping that monster up 4 flights."

Raj wasn't in better shape, "AMY! You were supposed to fix this egomaniacal slave driver, not boast his ego! His worse than ever!"

"Well, I can't help it if his natural alpha male dominance and wit was overpowering to you. Usually, males fall in the pecking order through a physical fight between a dominant and subordinate animal. Given your stature and weak physical state, I doubt you could overpower a 6'1 muscled powerhouse like Sheldon."

"Muscle powerhouse, woman, who do think you're dating?" Howard snorted at Amy. _DID HOWARD JUST CALL AMY WOMAN?_ An enraged Sheldon was just about to prove it to him in person, when Amy held up her hand to him.

"I know for fact Sheldon is physically stronger than everyone in the room. However, he doesn't have to prove it. In this case, it is an intellectual battle of wits, and we all know there is no match for Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

"You can match me." Sheldon piped in, smiling at his boasting girlfriend.

"Yeah, Amy, save us and become Alpha! Please!" Raj was cute when he begged.

"Oh, I could, but being of comparable intelligence, I can chose and I much prefer being dominated." She wore a devilish grin and winked at Sheldon who swallowed hard, lamenting that his friends were still in the room. "Anyway! Food's here!"

Amy went to the kitchen, leaving a smiling Sheldon, and 3 gawking exhausted males staring at him in disbelief.

Raj mouthed to Howard, _Prefer being dominated?_

Howard mouthed back, _WOW, Just WOW!_

Amy called from the kitchen, "Afterwards, you three are allowed to help me carry the boxes from my car!"

All three men at once, "UUUGGGG!"

Sunday evening Chinese dinner was ordered to perfection. Sheldon was just about to dive into his perfect meal when Leonard voice interrupted his assent.

"Amy, Did you get this food from Chin's?" Leonard sounded exactly like Sheldon.

"Yes" Amy smiled at Leonard, she knew what he was up to; She played along.

Leonard said flatly, "Did you remember to ask for the chicken with broccoli to be diced, not shredded?"

Amy: Yes.

Leonard, "Even though the menu description specifies shredded?"

Amy, "Yes"

Sheldon was watching the exchange, and finally piped in to help his girlfriend, "Leonard, what do you think you are doin' grilling poor Amy like that? She doesn't deserve the 3rd degree from you. My god man, can you show no appreciation? She picked this all up for us, when to the restaurant, picked up the good mustard at the Korean grocery and even got the low-sodium soy sauce from the market! And you sit there and question it? Shut up and eat your food, ingrate!"

"But Sheldon! You used to do that to me every time I got food." Leonard thought _How can he not see that?_

"Yes, but with you it was to insure I wasn't being poisoned or worse, had incorrectly prepared chicken. When you do it to Amy, it's just condescending. Knock it off." Sheldon turned to Amy, "What Leonard meant to say was thank you. Sorry they don't teach manners at Princeton."

"Or irony in Galveston." Leonard snapped back with a simpering grin.

"Oh, they taught that! It was a good lesson too, especially the one where every day the preacher wife would have to pick up her husband at the organist's house, drunk and half dressed."

Amy laughed at the exchange, "Alright you two. Well, you're welcome. " Amy got up to get herself a drink. Sheldon watched her move through the crowd. She had on her tight denim skirt and her purple cardigan she wore when he asked her to be girlfriend in the dark and sketchy theater so long ago. He had put in the relationship proposal that there would no changes to their relationship, physical or otherwise. _What a fool I was._

Sheldon always wished he had a Tardis or any manner of Time Machine, to go back and forth through time. When he looks at Amy now, he wishes for it more than ever. If he had a Tardis, he would go back to that theater and slap the idiot in the beige jacket upside the head. In fact, he would go further back, to when they were dancing and she kissed him. Or pull her from that bar where she almost offered herself to Zack and take her up against the wall. There were so many times he could have shown Amy how he felt about her, how he loved her or could love her. He wanted those lost moments and opportunities back, but he knew it was impossible. He didn't want to lose anymore; not a minute or even a second.

Leonard noticed Sheldon wasn't eating and had a faraway look."You alright there, buddy? You seem a little lost."

"Not anymore, Leonard. Not anymore."

* * *

><p>On Tuesday night at the Cheesecake factory, the gang witnessed one of the rare public fights between Amy and Sheldon. Although the group really couldn't say whether they had a fight or not. First reason, it was over so quickly it could be called more of a spat. Secondly, and most importantly, they never heard a thing:<p>

Howard was chatting about needing to set up his Karaoke machine for the Party on Friday at Wil Wheaton's house. It had a large patio with plenty of sitting. Stuart was going to have an open bar, appetizers and music. Later, he wanted a karaoke machine for fun entertainment after everyone was proper soused. Howard was looking forward to the party, but was lamenting that he was only allowed to play 1930-1950 music.

"I mean really, no Diamond? Neil's a classic!"

Sheldon looked at Amy when Howard said Neil Diamond. _Hello again._

She blushed and looked down, back at her food. _Hello…_

Sheldon's smirk was subtle, but noticeable.

"I am looking forward to it. It will be spectacular!" Raj loved parties.

"Stupid Stuart and his rules. But it's his shin dig."

Amy asked, "Why would he only have music from that time frame?"

"The theme of the party, its all 1930-1950, because the monkey comic is set in the 1940's during the war. I told Sheldon last week."

Penny piped in, "Yeah, we all have to dress up like zoot suit riot or something. I have a hair appointment on Friday to get done like Gretta Garbo."

Amy shot Sheldon an icy death stare. His eyes met hers, went wide then narrowed to a glare. She looked at him again, more intensely. Sheldon leaned forward and crossed his arms. Amy looked down then up, and shifted her head to the side, almost cracking her neck. Sheldon swallowed hard. He looked down and then up over his brow with wide eyes. Amy smiled slightly and let out a sigh. She then looked at Penny, quickly. Sheldon smiled and then said to Penny, "Amy would like to join on your hair appointment on Friday."

Amy shot him one more stare, and Sheldon quickly added, "Oh, and I'm paying for it."

**What they couldn't hear was the following implied unspoken exchange:**

_You failed to inform me, Dr. Cooper, that the party I am required to attend this weekend is a themed party._

_What are you mad at me for? Anyway, Dr. Fowler, I am not responsible for informing you of all events._

_Yes, but you had information vital to me, and withheld it. Previously you had informed me it was a costume party. You being the costume boss, should have told me if the parameters had changed._

_But, it's no longer a costume party, so I wasn't required under the guidelines as costume boss. So there._

_Yes, but I was under the false impression it was a costume party. You, as the costume boss should have told me your duties were not required and you had relinquished your responsibility. Until you do, you are on the hook. You screwed up Cooper, you know it! You're lucky I don't reach across that table and make sure you understand that fact, personally._

_Gulp, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I figured that blue dress you wore in Boston was perfect for the event. I didn't think you would need anything else, you're so beautiful in it._

_Alright, you smooth talker. No harm no fowl. But I still need to have my hair done, tell Penny I will go with her._

_Done._

_And you're paying for it!_

_Alright! Minx! Now turn off those peepers._

The gang sat opened mouth and wide-eyed watching the ocular exchange. Finally Bernie broke the silence.

"What the hell was that? Can you guys speak telepathically?"

"Really Bernadette? A woman of science should know there is no such thing. Honestly, Howard, what have you done to this woman? Is living with an MIT graduate with no doctorate sucked IQ points out of her?" Sheldon shook his head, and snickered. "We just understand each other, that's all."

Howard came to his wife defense, "Back off Sheldon, Bernie is brilliant. I think what we are witnessing here folks is not just a new level of the Shamese language. No, we are witnessing the forming of the Shamy Hive mind!" Howard shuttered, "Oh god, it's started. Please don't breed! We can't have any more of you around!"

"Well, Wolowitz, when we do have children, they will be brilliant and have all our talents combined. I think you should be afraid if not completely intimidated."

Sheldon crossed his arms raising his chin in triumph; until he saw the looks from the group. All seven sets of eyes and gaped mouths were aimed at him; especially Amy's. Sheldon looked at her and shifted his eyes back and forth. Amy eyes were wide and then wider. Sheldon looked confused, then tilted his head. Amy's eyes lowered then looked at him with a smile. He returned it with an impish grin. Amy smiled widely, looked at her food, and they continued they're meal.

**What they **_**might**_** have said to each other was the following:**

_What did I say?_

_You just told everyone that we are going to have a child someday._

_Well, aren't we?_

_We haven't discussed it, Sheldon. Also we haven't even had coitus yet. You kind of need that step first._

_Well, just past Coitus Creek is a lovely craftsman house with little Cooper kids. You can go there or not. Your choice. _

_Well, I look forward to future conversations concerning the landscape beyond Coitus Creek. Until then, let's eat. We are getting stared at._

Before they went back to the apartment, Sheldon insisted they go to a shoe store after dinner. He needed to get Amy's exactly size and just looking at her current perfectly fitted shoes just would not do. As they entered, Amy was immediately drawn to a pair of shoes. "OH boy, women and their shoe obsessions. Are you turning into a shopaholic too, Amy? "

Amy picked up a pair of open toe thick heels on the sale rack that were in her size. "I have precisely 4 pairs of shoes, and you know it. I don't spend money on clothes. Well, certain clothes, but you like those!" Sheldon blushed and Amy continued, " Anyway I love these!" Amy let out an unusual girlish giggle.

"What are those for? They look like they might be uncomfortable..."

"If we are going to a 1940's theme party, I need the right shoes. My grandmother had a pair like these. I always loved them. I used to dress up and dance around in them. My grandmother would put on the Mills Brother's "Glow Worm." I was swimming in the shoes, almost falling over, but she held me up. We would dance around the kitchen table." Amy eyes were far away now, "I loved those shoes."

"And now you have your own pair." Sheldon watched Amy walk around with ease. "Are they as you remembered?"

"Better! These fit! And I can walk in them. Not like the thin yellow heels I bought with Penny. I love them." Amy walked around the shoe store, holding her foot out to admire her new shoes.

Sheldon watched her with smiling eyes. Sometimes her feminine nature was a mystery to him and sometimes, it was just cute. This was a cute time. "Well, come over here, little lady. I need to see you size. I doubt you have the same size was that Nebraskan line backer next door."

Just then a young handsome sales man came up to the couple, "Can I help you with anything?"

Sheldon walked in front of Amy, "No, I just need Brannock Device."

"HUH?"

"Good god man you work in a shoe store! It's the device that measured a human foot. You know, one of those size measurement tools."

"Oh sure, I can do the measurement," the salesman nodded his head toward Amy, " is this for your wife?"

Sheldon looked back at Amy and she back at him with wide eyes. Neither said anything for almost 10 excruciating seconds, then Amy said, "No I am his girlfriend, and I would like him to do it, if you don't mind. I have an aversion to strangers touching me. I would like to purchase these shoes, however."

"No problem, Ms. I will have them up front for you." He handed Sheldon the shoe size tool. "Here is your Braddick device."

"Brannock!"

"Yes well, if there is anything else you need, my name is Omar."

Amy smiled kindly at him, "Thank you Omar."

"Aversion to stranger touch? I thought that was my Modus operandi ?"

"Well, it's not a lie. TSA agents, remember. Besides, REALLY I don't like people touching my feet. I might kick him between the legs while he is in front of me." Sheldon covered himself. "I'm sure your safe, Dr. Cooper."

Sheldon sat in front of Amy, taking off her new heels. "You need to stand up." He noted her measurement, and then knelt back down to put back on her shoe, and took off the other. Amy was watching him, relishing his soft touch. He gently ran his hand up her calf a little too far, "You could have been a shoe salesman, Sheldon. I would have bought a hundred pairs from you."

"HA! Touching strangers feet? Are you nuts, woman? I'd rather have a dentist office near a meth lab. No thank you. I can barely touch this gadget."

"Why don't you just use my shoe size?"

"I need to special order your boots, it takes careful measurements."

"Sheldon, you can just use those Star Wars boots I own."

"Wrong color, and really Amy, its STAR TREK! Honestly woman, it's not that hard! I think you do it on purpose!"

"I do like to see you get your Texan up" She smirked at him, gliding her foot over his calf.

"You've seen quite enough of my Texan up for a while, little lady." She smirked when he winked at her. " Okay, I'm done. Let's get out of her before Omar has me trying on heels."

"Oh man, and with your French maid outfit! I bet with your legs, hoo! They would really extenuate your…" Sheldon shot her his own death stare, which while not as deadly, was still quite potent. Amy closed her mouth not quickly enough to keep her from giggling.

After they arrived at home, they had just enough time for a quick back session, before bed. Sheldon suggested they do it while they were in bed, making sleeping easier and talking her into a back massage that much simpler.

"Alright Dr. Cooper, let's try something new. Sit on the corner of the mattress."

Amy straddled his body from behind. "I am going to work on specific nerves in your back. Okay?"

Amy pulled off his shirts with a gentle sweep filling her with his scent; it was her favorite cologne. She handed them to Sheldon to fold, before putting them in the laundry. "It so cute that you fold your dirty clothes."

"Cute? I've been told it is unnecessary." While he was folding the shirts, Amy watched his muscles move while doing the simple action. After this day, every time he folded something, she would envision this image of his naked back, with muscles flexing and moving. "Hoo! Nothing you do is ever unnecessary."

"I'm glad you think so."

Amy's hands were finding all the pressure points on Sheldon's back, releasing unknown tension from his aching muscles. "Oh my Dr. Cooper, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you carried a heavy safe up 4 flights yesterday?"

"Yes, but you do know better, doncha, you little minx." Sheldon sounded different, far away, lost in thought; like he was talking to himself more than her. " You always defend me against them." Sheldon let out a deep breath. "That's so nice, you really don't know. I've never had someone appreciate and defend me like you do, Amy. I know I didn't always say it before, but… thank you."

Amy kissed his shoulder blade, and whispered in his skin, "You're an easy man to appreciate Sheldon."

"You're a terrible liar, but I won't correct you."

"I'm not lying. I know you love me and your friends. You always text me to make sure I am home. You worry about your friend Leonard's relationship. I know you talked to Penny about breaking up with him. Your concern when we go on trips, the planning and forethought. That's not just because your showing off your survival skills, I know it's because you don't want anyone to get hurt. Penny mentioned one time she didn't have working flashlight and you brought her batteries at Costco that day. You are thoughtful and compassionate, in your own special way. I am lucky to be with such a caring man."

"I think you are the only one who notices, Amy."

"Well, I do notice. They might not see it, but I do. I know it hurts you deeply when they tease you. They think you have no depth, you're just an intellectual superior egoist who enjoys the sound of his voice."

"Well, I am that."

"And so much more. I know you are filled with so much emotions and compassion that they engulf you. That is why you keep your friends at bay, with jokes and snide comments. You can't care too much, it would overwhelm you. You practice Kolinhr to keep emotions away not because you have none, but because you have too many."

Amy could feel Sheldon tense up, holding back tears. He didn't want to cry, or show weakness. He hated when emotions besieged him. He never had someone know him so completely, get through his layers to the very nucleus of his being. He was overwhelmed, not with what Amy said, but because she cared enough to be right.

Amy felt him shake, she sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him holding him close to her chest. "Would you like to lie down with me now?"

"Yes." He moved back to the bed. Amy nestled in his arms, her face buried in his chest. "I always feel so safe with you. Thank you Sheldon."

"Thank you, Amy for everything." That one statement said more than he could pull out of his emotional rolodex. He wanted to say more: She was his everything, she completed him, made him better, happier than he had ever been. He didn't know how at that moment, but he didn't need to. Amy knew. _She always knows. _


	37. Back Draft

_**Back Draft**_

Wednesday was considerably more pleasant for Sheldon. His work at the university was beginning to ramp up and his new theories were coalescing in his mind. Alex, his assistant, noticed the vivid change.

"Dr. Cooper, you are much more focused lately. I can barely keep up with your calculations."

"Let's be honest Alex, that's every day. But yes, I'm finding it easier to concentrate lately. I am at loss why, but hey, don't shake the etch-a-sketch if it looks good."

"Yes, Dr. Cooper…" Alex knew exactly why. When Amy came to pick up him for lunch with the guys, Sheldon face grew 3 lumens brighter. He was kinder when she was around, more relaxed in his own skin. Alex prayed for days Amy would come for lunch, it was like working for a completely different man. Not that he lost his brilliance or even his arrogance, but he gained a sense of serenity. And lately, his happy glow would extend for hours past his "Fowler Fix."

The beginning of Halo night. The boys fell into their old routines of teasing each other and general lively smack talk. Sheldon seem to not let the snide comments bother him as much; in fact he had even more witty retorts than his usual flair. It was enough for the guys to notice.

"It's called Halo Reach, Wolowitz, not Halo 'arrive there when you bloody well feel like it'. Hurry up and get over here! You're playing like an 11 year old snot nose noob."

"Damn dude, call the burn ward!"

Leonard just laughed, and said, "I feel the heat from a back draft here."

"That's because Hot and bothered Sheldon over here took all the oxygen out of the room."

"Actually, it was the fire of my brilliance that did it." Sheldon defeated the last foe. He got up to get a drink from the fridge, "You know, Wolowitz, it's no wonder we haven't gone to Mars yet, given you commitment to a task and lack of follow through. But, I guess the writing was on the wall after you stopped at a Masters."

"Well, if Sheldon wasn't killing everything in sight and picking up the ammo, I would have a chance."

"Waah, waah! Did you save any of those space diapers? Man up!" Raj loved teasing Howard, it was too easy.

Amy was busy working in the office all evening. She put her pictures on the walls, placed some of her mementos in the bedroom and organized her files. Around 9:30, she decided to take a bath. She brought her nightgown from the bedroom, and undressed. As soon as she was naked, she heard the door open to the bath.

All Sheldon heard was a scream and "Rajesh! Get out!" He ran down the hall to find a red faced Raj with a strange smile on his face. "What happened? Is Amy okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's more than okay.." Raj had a far away dreamy look.

Sheldon didn't think, he just went into the bathroom, "Amy it's me… Are you okay? What happened? Did you fall?" Sheldon had flashbacks of helping Penny in the shower. It was not a pleasant memory.

Amy was standing in the middle of the room with a small towel over her body and bigger scowl on her face. Sheldon could see her naked back and buttocks in the mirror. He swallowed hard. "NO! Your peeping Tom of a friend Raj caught me naked getting ready for my bath. I guess I should have locked the door, I wasn't thinking."

"THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! Oh, I am going to make Tikka Masala out of that Indian gawking Cad!" Sheldon turned to leave, his temples were pulsating; his hands so tight in a fist, his knuckles were white. He was ready to throttle the man, when he felt a soft hand on his arm, "No Sheldon, leave him be. Don't hurt him. It was just a mistake." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "But Amy, he saw you naked!"

"Yes, well, I'm terribly embarrassed, but I have a feeling he is more so. Also, there are worst things than knowing your friend's girlfriend is actually a girl, ya know."

Sheldon smiled and looked in the mirror at her round firm hind quarters. "Ya know, you could kill a man with that." He leaned down and kissed her again, moving his hand to her butt.

"Well, let's not have any untimely death's just yet, okay Dr. Cooper?"

"Okay, I won't kill Raj… Maim him a little..." She looked at him over her glasses. "FINE! No bodily injuries. Ya know, in Texas, it's justifiable homicide to shoot a man who even looks at another man's woman let alone see all her glory."

"Let's be honest, Tex, there it's a justifiable homicide if you don't get enough sprinkles on your ice cream."

"True, but that's worth a killin'"

"Now, go out there. I'm sure Raj is quaking in his boots. Be nice!"

"Okay…" He kissed her one more time, "Lock this door, woman. I can't have Wolowitz lose any more brain cells from eyeing your alluring form."

Amy dropped her towel, "As you wish…"

"You did _**not**_ just quote Princess Bride!? **VIXEN**!" He gave her one more short peck, a slap on her fanny, and Sheldon went out to deal with the rogue who dared gaze upon his woman.

Sheldon hearing kicked in, Howard whispered to Raj, "_How did she look_?"

"_Oh man, guys, Amy's a goddess. I don't think I can look at Emily again without imagining_…Oh Sheldon!"

Leonard and Howard stood up and blocked Raj from Sheldon. They couldn't block his death stare. His icy glare was fixed on the East Indian man quaking in fear behind his rag tag defenders.

Howard whispered to Leonard, "_We didn't need Raj as friend, really. I can find another Indian astrophysicist, easy! ."_

Leonard got his inhaler as he watched Sheldon moved to the living room in panther like fashion, "Now, Now Sheldon. Raj didn't mean anything."

"I didn't mean it!" Raj was wincing.

"It was just an accident!"

"Just an Accident!" Raj held his hands to his face, while Sheldon moved closer.

"He hardly saw anything!" Leonard was doing his best.

"Nothing, just her breasts, her butt, her perfect…"

"Shut up Raj!" Leonard kicked him behind him.

"Ouch!"

Sheldon just walked up to the cowering group and stood, arms crossed behind him. "Raj, you will apologize to Amy."

"I'll go do it now."

"NO! Not now! Later! When she is properly dressed. Additionally, you'll make no disparaging comments about what you saw, got it? Or I'll knock the man outta you, and that would be a short fight, got it?"

"Yes, Sheldon… I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me, tell Amy. You think I'm scary? HA! Have you seen her cut up a brain? Boy, you better run!"

Howard and Leonard walked quickly away, "You're on your own. Sheldon is one thing, but Amy, damn man… I'll tell Bernie to send flowers to Emily."

"Oh man!"

After the threat of bodily injury was over, the boys went back to their game. Howard was the first one to notice something the other's had missed.

"Umm, Sheldon."

"Yes?"

"You went into the bath room while Amy was in there? Like you've done it a hundred times. Was she still…. Undressed?"

"Howard, let's just say I know firsthand why Raj can't wipe that stupid smile off his ugly mug."

Raj piped in sheepishly, "_Lucky bastard_."

Sheldon just smiled and kept playing. After a quick dispatch of his enemies both on and off screen, Sheldon retired to the bedroom. He found Amy, curled up with glasses eschewed on her head, and a book open on her chest. She didn't read the Heinlein book he was reading aloud to her; instead she was reading "The History of the Atomic Bomb." It was from Sheldon's bookshelf. _She probably wanted to get in the 1940's mood, and of course she would choose a science history book._

He loved that she would go outside her comfort zone for him; reading Heinlein was just for him, he knew it. He wished he had her flexibility of mind. Sheldon was well versed in many subjects, but only in non-fiction. He did read Pride and Prejudice, but that was only for futile hunt for flaws to taunt her. He vowed he would try and make a better effort enjoy what Amy loved.

He leaned over and carefully pried the book from Amy, who moaned and turned over. He pulled the glasses off her head, and brushed her hair to the side. She smiled through her sleep and reached her hand for his side of the bed. He quickly got ready and joined her. She was turned to the side, away from him. She was wearing her thin cotton nightgown. He loved her hips and her back. She had a figure like a violin and her every breath was music to him.

Sheldon snuggled next to Amy, placing his hand on her hip_. It's no wonder Raj didn't have a heart attack right then. The scoundrel!_

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, there was knock at the door. Sheldon opened the door to find Raj hold freshly made scones and his proverbial hat in hand. "Good morning, pervert!"<p>

"SHELDON! Be nice! Hello Rajesh"

"Here are some apology scones I made for you."

"Ooh scones!" Sheldon grabbed the box from Raj.

" Thank you." Amy grabbed the box from Sheldon, but not before he grabbed one.

Poor Raj didn't even open his eyes as he handed the box to Sheldon. "Amy, I am sorry I walked in on you…"

"Well, no harm, no fowl. Don't worry. And don't let them tease you too much."

"Oh, I am never going to hear the end of it." Raj still wasn't looking at her.

"Rajesh, its okay. Look at me!"

Raj blinked his eyes quickly over to Amy, and avoid the glare from Sheldon. He blinked 3 times and left quickly, and very quietly.

Sheldon closed the door, "Good lord, woman, you made him get his selective mutism back! How much did he see of you?"

"Well, everything."

"Oh lordy, he may never talk again! Although… these scones are really good." Sheldon mouth was full with crumbs falling. "You should flash yourself more often… maybe we can get donuts tomorrow?"

Amy called his bluff, "I love donuts! I'll catch him on the stairs." She walked to the door, but was quickly flung around by her hand and caught by her waist. Staring intensely in her green eyes, Sheldon voice lowered, "You're not goin' anywhere, you temptress. You could kill a man with your…" Sheldon looked her over hungrily, "Assets."

"But didn't you want donuts, Dr. Cooper?"

"Yes, but I wont share you. You're mine little lady. Donuts be damned." Sheldon plunged into her neck kissing her like she was made of frosting. He paused her up against the counter and continued to devoured her neck while moving his hands up her back to hold her hair. He pulled her head to the side, so he could get a better angle, while his free hand was moving down her chest and squeezing her breast like fresh dough through her 3 layers of fabric. Amy gasped at the sudden moves, and Sheldon dove into her mouth, filling her with a passionate kiss. He wanted to glaze her with his kisses, taste every sweet inch of her. Amy moaned and wrapped her hands around Sheldon's back, scratching down her spine. If not for his shirts, she might have left scars. Sheldon arched his head back, loving the feeling of Amy's nails on him. His eyes grew even darker than before, to a deep indigo matched only by Amy's even deeper emerald. They caught themselves and their heavy breath. They stared at each other while their forehead met.

_I don't want to stop._

_Me either. But we have to work._

_Call in._

_Can't_

_You're driving me mad, woman._

_You already drove me there. But we have to go. _

_Friday?_

_Friday!_

They pulled apart, and both took a deep breath at the same time. Then they looked at each other, one with smirk and the other with a coy grin. Sheldon smacked Amy on her butt lightly, "Come along, Vixen."

* * *

><p>Thursday was girl's night. The girls were all a twitter over Raj walking in on Amy.<p>

Emily was showing her fire temper. "I was wondering why Raj had such a strange look of guilt over his face while making those scones! That Bastard! I'll kill him!"

"Oh, I think he been hurt enough. Sheldon scared the Krishna outta him."

"I heard it was scarier when Sheldon said what you were going to do to him." Penny heard the whole thing from Leonard last night. Penny laughed so hard, she fell off the bed. Raj always had things for the other guy's girlfriends. Now he probably has his own Amy crush. Maybe Amy would get some Indian love poetry. She didn't want to tease Amy about it in front of Emily, Penny had some class.

"Well, it's hard to resist this pelvis. I have lifetime of beating them off with a stick." Amy smirked in her wine. She loved the teasing Raj got, and the boost to her ego. But she didn't want to talk about in front of a very displeased Emily. She was ready to discuss something else. "So, this party… Am I okay with that blue dress?"

"Oh yeah, that Blue dress is perfect. And those shoes you got are great."

" I think it's great you got contacts, you should wear them more often."

"They make my eyes dry, but they are nice for special occasions."

"Yeah, I am going to wear mine too. Howard loves me without glasses."

"OH Ames, Our hair appointment is set for 5:30. How are you going to do your hair?"

"I'm thinking Lauren Bacall."

"OH, that's perfect!"

"What are you and Emily doing? Were you able to get a hair appointment with us?"

"Yep, we are all meeting there and going to straight to the party."

"Amy can you drive us to the party? We can go home with the guys from there?"

"But that means she can't drink!"

"Oh yeah, hmm. Should we rent a limo? But you guys have to pay for it, I'm tapped out."

"No, I won't drink. I want to be sharp. There is plenty of time for drinking. Sheldon can go with Leonard. I'll bring my dress and we can dress at the salon. I might even have them help with my makeup."

"Fem it up, Ames! Sheldon's gonna Freak!"

"Well, he never 'freaks'"

Penny gave her a dead pan stare , "Really, Ames? When doesn't the boy freak?"

"Okay, yes, but not about appearances. Also, even if he likes it, he can't do anything. We have a no public display of affection clause. "

"That's stupid!" The short honey badger snapped at Amy.

Amy looked at Bernie, she was always more blunt after the 2nd glass. "What do you mean?"

"I MEAN if the time is right, you should kiss. I'm not saying ride him on the table like a bull, just a couple kisses isn't a big deal."

"It's up to him."

"What about you?"

"I don't know, I wish sometimes he would touch me a little in public. I see you guys and you get kisses goodbye and hugs. It looks nice."

"Well, you better renegotiate, sister. Tomorrow might be a big step."

Amy drank her wine and whispered, "_In more ways than one_..."

Emily caught her comment, "Oooooh, what ways?"

Amy didn't want to say too much, but she had been thinking ever since the night she talked to Sheldon about her past. She didn't want to be held back anymore. She was ready to cross the creek.

"I think Sheldon and I are ready for bigger things, that's all."

"Ah, the Coitus conundrum. Finally gonna take the leap sister?" Bernie was such a fun drunk.

Amy sat back and smiled. She was ready. She had been waiting all week. Tomorrow night might be the night. But Sheldon had to be ready too. She was going to play along with whatever the wind may bring. She couldn't control the weather, but she sure could prepare for it. "If the opportunity presents itself, I will not say no. Let's leave it at that."

"Well, if you sing that song at Karaoke, the opportunity will probably jump your bones on stage."

"HA! We'll see. You guys gonna back me up?"

"Yep! I can't wait to see the guys face. It's gonna be a hoot! "

"I hope Sheldon doesn't feel put on the spot, he'll hate it."

"Sheldon will love it."

* * *

><p>Over at 4A...<p>

"I hate it!" Sheldon howled.

"Sheldon come on! You have to dress up! Think of it as cos play for the 1940's. Zoot suits are a classic!" Howard was digging his new duds. He, Raj and Leonard rented zoot suits in green, red and blue just for the party. They wanted Sheldon to get one too, but it was a hard sell.

"My Plaid suit is just fine! Besides you three look like Donald Duck's nephews."

"Well, you could be Donald, he doesn't wear pants either!" Howard was hinting at Sheldon tendency to take off his pants. A strange quirk he has done too often for the group's taste.

"HA HA!

"Actually, his plaid suit fits the 1940's is the ONLY time that suit would be popular."

"See! I'm set, and I don't have to wear rented germy garments that are reminiscent of Los Angeles' race riots. So, _**neener neener**_!"

"FINE! But, Sheldon, you're the king of no fun. What a buzz kill, bro." Raj wished everyone was excited as he was for the party. Raj had helped Stuart plan this party and the Halloween party. This party was smaller; to celebrate his new Monkey comic he worked on with the group. The Halloween Party was the launch and signing party for a secret comic. All Raj was told was the theme was Emerald.

The guys played Zelda till around 9:30 then were ready to leave. Sheldon asked Leonard to stay back for a minute; he wanted to ask him something.

"Sure buddy." He waited till Wolowitz and Raj were gone and he looked back at Sheldon, he was sitting in his spot, his hands on his knees like that day in the car. "Leonard, I need to ask you something, and I don't want it to get back to the group, understand?"

Leonard took his traditional spot in the old beige chair and showed his heartfelt concern for his over nervous friend. He knew something was bothering him all day. Sheldon was quiet at lunch, like he was working on a problem. Every once in awhile, he would just smile, then look down. He could tell his Sheldon's mind was in overdrive. "I understand, what's up?"

"I am thinking of taking my relationship with Amy to a new level, and I am not sure how to proceed."

"We gave you that book, Sheldon."

"NO! Not that infernal book. Besides, it was wrong about a few things. I wrote the publisher."

"What things?!"

"I'll CC you on my email. Anyway, I'm not talking about coitus. Well, maybe. I am wondering if coitus should be something we save for our wedding night."

"Wedding? Are you thinking of asking Amy to marry you?"

"Well, I am debating whether or not it is necessary. I love her, we have a contract, we live together. It's like we are practically married now. There're the tax ramifications, and economic benefits. She could sign things for me if I am incapacitated. Also there is…."

"Let me cut you off there. You don't get married for tax benefits."

"Actually, being married is a hindrance to tax relief. They call it the marriage penalty. You see if I claim 1 on my W4, and she…"

"No Sheldon I don't need a crash course in taxes, I have H&R Block. What I am trying to say, marriage is for love, because you want to be bonded, permanently, and in the eyes of everyone. Being someone's spouse is a big deal. It carries more weight than boy/girlfriend. "

"But I am already bonded with Amy. I know it's not rational, or logical, but being able to call her my wife, sounds right. But I know we don't need it. Damn these Hippy feelings! "

"No one needs it. They want it. That's the difference. I don't need to marry Penny. I want to. Sure, we could live together forever, have kids, it would seem the same. But it isn't. Look at Howard, he is the happiest I have ever seen him. It's amazing."

"I read a study that says married men are 135% happier than single men."

"Well, that speaks volumes. No wonder my twenties sucked so bad."

"Oh, your twenties sucked for a myriad of reasons. And not just your twenties. For one…"

"Alright Sheldon! Now I am happier too. It's hard to explain, but it true."

"You'll also be happy to hear that a study done by the Kinsey Institute suggests that 23% of non-married men periodically go a year without intercourse, while only 1% of married men experience 12-month hiatus. Given your track record, that should be good news."

"Thanks buddy." Leonard responded flatly, before he spoke again, "But it would be good for you too, ya know. I know you and Amy haven't had sex, but getting married **just** so you can is…"

"No, I wouldn't want to marry Amy for that reason. That's callous. I would marry her even if we never had coitus, but I just wondering… I'm wondering if coitus **after** married is ideal."

"Is that you talking, or Mrs. Cooper?"

"I do hear what I am saying in a rather thick Texan accent." Sheldon's upbringing was clear on the subject of coitus. His siblings didn't hear it, but Sheldon did. Now it seems so asinine, except it's tough to turn down the volume on that old Texan voice once the recording is set in Sheldon's brain.

"What's in a Texas accent?" Amy was standing at the door, she had returned from girl's night.

Sheldon's eyes widened, and darted around. Leonard helped his buddy out, "Oh just the card game we play. When Sheldon plays, he has a thick accent, right buddy?"

"OH yep, Thicker than the hair on a rabbit's back."

"I'd love to hear that! Well, I better get to bed. Good night you two." Amy had a couple glasses of wine and needed to lay down. Sheldon could see she was a little wobbly.

"You better go check on yours, she might be drunker than a peach orchard boar." Sheldon got up and showed Leonard out. At the door he said sheepishly to Leonard while looking down, scuffing his feet, "Thanks for talking to me."

"Sure Buddy, anytime. Just do what you and Amy want, don't listen to ghosts. They have all the trappings of the past, with nothing to look forward to, ya know?"

"You're right. Thanks." Sheldon went back to Amy, armed with a large glass of water and 2 pain killers. Amy was already in bed, with the book on her lap.

"What's this?"

"Precaution."

"See? You're thoughtful. Thank you Sheldon."

"You're welcome. I take it girls night was a success? Did you braid each other's hair while listening to Wilson Phillips songs?"

"OH my god, your sister did a number on you didn't she? That is so 1990! tween girls night."

"Worse part when they wanted me to tell them all the lyrics to the songs, over and over again. God, I hate Wilson Phillips."

"Yuck me too. I was more of a Bon Jovi girl. But to answer your question, NO! We talked about tomorrow night, and Penny's wedding. She hasn't done much planning. Waiting for her brother's parole is putting a damper on the whole thing."

"They could just go the justice of the Peace like Howard and Bernadette tried to do. That seems efficient."

"Weddings aren't about being efficient. It's a special day for Penny. She has all kinds of plans that she's been dreaming about since she was little girl."

"Like what?"

"OH the color theme, the dress, the cake, the music. Everything really. Most girls plan out their weddings."

Sheldon looked at her, his head tilted. "Did you?"

Amy was walking in a mine field. She knew better than to talk weddings with Sheldon. He had made it clear in the past he wasn't interesting in getting married. Amy wanted it all, huge wedding, tons of guests, 5 tiered cake the works. She had been to so many weddings, always as a guest or a brides maid. She longed for her own, but shelved that idea during the summer. When Sheldon took off with not so much of a goodbye, she burned her wedding wish book. When he broke up with her, she threw out her bridal magazines and donated her hope chest. She resolved she would never get married. Her Tiara and necklace were the only jewelry she thought she would get from Sheldon. She said she was happy with that. She reached for her necklace; a habit she formed after Sheldon gave it to her. Anytime she had to think on a problem or navigate an emotional hell scape, she held it for strength. Now she was holding it tighter than ever.

"Amy?"

"Sorry, Zone… Uhm… No. No big plans." _God, don't see I'm lying. _

"Amy Farrah Fowler, you lying agin'?" Sheldon's accent was coming out. Not a good sign. _Damn Vulcan Mind Meld, he can hear me. _

"Well, I did once, when I was young. You know. But that's just girl stuff." Amy's eyes darted around. She saw the book on the side table, "Oh look, Heinlein! Can you read me the next chapter? The story getting a little weird, huh? Kind of a sixties love fest. What's the deal?"

Sheldon knew she was changing the subject. He didn't want to push her. Maybe Amy didn't want to get married. She seemed happy how thing are. Sheldon started a tirade about the author, the book and sixties politics. While Amy listened to his voice, watching his blue eyes sparkle, she thought about what was in the book she burned last summer.

_My wedding…_

_It would have been in the spring... _

_At the sea…_

_At this cute chapel in Orange County built in the 1900's…_

_There were candles lit , the warm glow was everywhere_

_A harp was playing while I walked down the aisle._

_My dress was pure white silk, with lace, like Grace Kelly's._

_There was fresh flowers on every table._

_My bouquet was made of lilies. Draping down with white roses and Ivy._

_I had a veil. And A tiara. Ha, I always hoped to have one. I wonder if you knew?_

_The food would have been amazing. With a 5 tiered white cake with green ivy frosting roping around the layers._

_It was perfect. But I don't need it. _

Sheldon stopped talking about the book and looked at her. Trying to understand her distance melancholy look through her eyes. She looked sad, like she lost something precious. _But do you want it? Cause I think I do…_

He kissed her on the top of her head, and pulled her to nuzzled into his chest. He started reading the book, but his mind was elsewhere._ At the sea. _


	38. Back Up Against a Wall

**Back up Against a Wall**

Friday afternoon finally came. In a cute small salon in Studio City, sat Penny and Amy in the salon chairs getting their hair done while Bernie and Emily were relaxing, drying their nails. Penny was the last to get done, because she kept on looking on her phone for pictures of Gretta Garbo. Finally, Amy said, "Are you sure you don't mean Betty Grable? She is more 1940's? Gretta Garbo was popular in the 1920's" Amy was thinking, _an aspiring actress should know this, more than anyone else!_

"Duh, you're right." She found a picture of Betty Grable wearing a bathing suit, her head looking over her shoulder. "This is what I want! This party is gonna be so fun, I love the idea of a 1940's party and we don't have to wear the stupid super hero clothes. I was going to have to put on that Wonder Woman get up again."

"Save it for Halloween, I think we have to wear Super Hero's get ups."

"OH Crap! Well, this one is more grown up, anyway! Do you have your dress, Amy?"

"Yes, I picked it up from the dry cleaners on the way over here. I hope it's okay. I didn't check it." She was adjusting to her new contacts. The bag had a blue garment_. It should be fine… I'm sure it's fine…_

"I'm sure it's fine. Don't worry." Penny turned to the man doing her hair, "Here's the picture, can you do that?"

"OH hon, that's perfect. No problem. Now your friend over there," He moved to Amy and looked at her up and down. "You look familiar… Hmmm. I'm loving the whole, granny smart chic but the hair. You need to protect those locks, baby. You need to talk about your hair drying habits. You have thick hair, girl, quit straightening it out. Let it flow more. You'll save time." He was holding Amy's hair out like a dead rat was attached to her head.

"I've worn my hair like this since I was 12."

"Yeah, honey, that's the problem. Watch, when I give you the Lauren Bacall you want, you'll see honey." The man worked his magic on Amy like a sculptor with clay crafting a masterpiece. By the time he was done with a toxic spray of hair product that the EPA would have called a Superfund Site, she looked as sultry as Lauren Bacall ever did. Her brown hair was curled, parted on the side, with a sweep of curl across her brow. She looked at herself in disbelief, unable to recognize the woman in the mirror. Amy liked it, but she still was coughing from the product. The stylist was very proud of his work, "See! 40's Fab! Then he looked at her again, "By the way, Do you I know you from somewhere?"

Amy looked at the man, wishing she had Sheldon's eidetic memory, "No, I don't think so. Do you attend Cal-Tech or UCLA?"

"No, but I _know_ I've seen you." He thought for a minute, and then snapped his fingers, "You were at the gym! I saw you with this tall, skinny hottie. You went to the new pool!"

Amy shifted in her chair. She didn't want the other's to know about her trip to the pool with Sheldon. She didn't think he would like everyone to know his aversion to germs was so strong he had to be in a new pool in order to swim. Also, she liked that she had her secret moments with him. "Yes, he uh… Came with me to the check out the pool. I know Zack."

"Dumb Zack? Oh that boy is yummy eye candy, but damn. The wheel's spinning, but the hamster's dead."

Amy laughed, "That's him to a T." She shifted her eyes away from Penny's confused glare.

"Ames, why would you check out a pool with Sheldon? In West Hollywood of all places?"

Amy thought, _Well the deed is done_…"I took Sheldon swimming. The pool was new, so he didn't have to worry so much about germs. We had a nice time."

Penny just looked at Amy, with a blank look on her face. She couldn't believe how thoughtful she was to come up with that idea. She always wished she had some insight into how to be romantic. Everyone seemed better than she was at romance, even Captain Clueless had his moments. "WOW! What did he say?"

"He liked it. He even wants a pool in our…" Amy stopped herself, she had said too much.

"In your what?"

"University… he might try it there. Okay, I'm done. Hair looks great… I better go check on that dress, I'm getting nervous now." Amy jumped out of the chair and went to her car. She didn't want to talk about any future plans. She had too many times opened her heart to Penny about her dreams with Sheldon. Penny knew Amy's love for him, and devotion. Despite that, Penny and Leonard still let him get on that train without so much as a phone call before he left. She heard their motivations, but she also knew they didn't think enough of her relationship with Sheldon to call of her. Some days, she didn't want to discuss anything with Penny. She might just look at her nails again, bored with Amy's admissions, exactly like the night she found out that Sheldon had left.

Amy took a deep breath and opened the dry cleaning bag, and gasped. It was the wrong clothes. She got some polyester blue suit with studs that looked like Roy Rodgers wore on the Howdy Doody Hour. She was mortified and quickly called the dry cleaners but they were closed. In a panic, she ran into the salon. "oh no, oh no…."

"What's wrong honey?" Bernie was by Penny who was under the dryer now, and she could see that Amy was positively ashen.

"It's the wrong clothes. I've got some Cowboy outfit! I don't have a dress! What am I going to do? I can't go! I have to cancel."

All three girls were in panic for their friend. Her night was ruined. The hair dresser waved his hand, "Oh honey, don't even worry. I can get you dress… What are you, size 8? Right? Maybe 10?"

"Yes an 8, but I am hard to fit. I have a huge…"

"Oh yeah, I see it, can't miss it! Don't worry. My friend owns a thrift shop in Hollywood that has dresses for old movies and such. He can even get you a dress that Lauren herself might have worn. I'll text him. He can bring it by, we are going out tonight."

"OH you are a god send!" Amy didn't think, she just hugged the man with a bear like grip. He choked out a reply, "Don't worry girl, go get your nails done… Okay, that's good… Honey, gotta breathe now." Amy let go, but was still beaming.

45 minutes later, and not a second too soon, a nice looking young man showed up with a dress that was even better than the blue one. This dress was white, sleeveless, with a plunging neck line that was matched on the back. There was a black strap under the breast line. The dress hugged her body to her hips then flared out. The fabric was loose and flowed like cool cream when she walked. Her shoes matched it perfectly, even better than the blue dress. Amy was not used to her arms and chest being so exposed, but she never felt more pretty in a dress. It was more than costume. She had seen black and white pictures of her grandmother when she was young; beautiful, with a confident stare blazed into the camera. Amy felt she looked like her, and it gave her a sense of pride and new found assurance.

"Amy, holy crap on a cracker! You look stunning! That dress was made for you!"

"Oh man, you look great!" Emily's statement was said with such shock, it almost seemed an insult. She had never seen Amy wear something so revealing. She liked this saucy side of Amy. Emily looked great too. Truth was, all the women looked fabulous. Penny looked the picture of Betty Grable, with flowered dress with large shoulder pads that hung mid calf. Oddly, she was the most conservative of the group. Bernie wore a red halter dress and had her hair done like Marilyn Monroe; she was pushing the time frame of the Party, but everyone was too scared to tell her. Emily's auburn hair was the perfect match to her deep green sweet heart neck gown. The four women just stared at themselves. Bernie broke the groups self admiring daze, "Alright ladies, let's do this!"

Amy chimed in, "Let's take a power before those doll dizzy boys snap their caps, swell?"

"HUH?" Penny couldn't get what Amy normally said, let alone 1940's slang.

"Sorry, too many movies with my Grandma. Let go before the guys get mad!"

"Check! Let's ride!"

Stuart's Party was held at Wil Wheaton's house. It was warm Southern Californian night, not a cloud in the sky; perfect weather for an outdoor party. By the time the ladies got there, the party was in full swing. Literally, there was swing music playing and Wil Wheaton had rented a make shift Dance floor for the lawn. Wil Wheaton met the ladies at the door, "Gorgeous as usual, ladies, come in. Please."

The ladies walked in pairs: Bernadette and Emily, then Penny and Amy. Amy was little nervous; she knew Sheldon wanted to see her in the blue dress. The other three women practically ran to the guys, but Sheldon didn't see her at first. She was pulled to the side by Wil Wheaton.

"Amy! My god, you look… Just amazing!"

"Thank you Wil, and thanks so much for holding this party for Stuart. I think it will really help his career. I heard he already has a signing deal for the next secret comic."

"Yes, it's coming out on Halloween." Wil wasn't looking at Amy's face, just eyeing her like a new IPA, wanting to drink her in, every last drop. Amy didn't notice his wandering eyes, she was scanning the party for Sheldon. She couldn't see because he was another room, looking for her in a blue dress.

"Tell me, do you watch many Lauren Bacall movies, because you are the picture of her tonight." Wil whisked by the hand and pulled her into the living room. He kept her hand while leading her against a wall. Amy was backing up, not wanting to be rude, but confused by Wil's advances.

"Yes, well, I did watch a lot of old movies with my Grandmother." Her back hit the wall, "I need to find Sheldon."

Wil licked his lips, "_That fool should have never let you go_!" He was just about to dive into Amy for an unwelcome kiss, when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. A strong large hand attached to a tall, plaid clad steel eyed Texan who was breathing through his nose like a bull.

**"I didn't**." Amy's face lit up and Sheldon focused on her for a second with a grin before rearming his gaze for death strike. He pushed WIl out of the way with not only his body, but with a glare that could melt rock. Wil Wheaton had turned to stone, petrified by Sheldon's overprotective gaze. Sheldon eyed him back to the wall until he heard a thud of the masher back against wall. He held out his elbow for Amy to take it. She blushed and looked down, pulling her hair behind her ear. Sheldon called back to a slack jawed Wil Wheaton, "Why would I **_ever_** let her go?"

"I thought those two broke up!" Wil yelled out back to Sheldon, " Someone needs to update his Twitter more!"

Amy looked up at Sheldon who was leading her outside for some fresh air. "Thank you, Sheldon. I don't know what got into him. He never acted that way with me before."

After Sheldon got her a safe distance away from the party's host, he turned and looked at Amy, "Then he is a fool. I look at you with that hungry glare, no matter what you wear. But tonight, you do look…" Sheldon eyed her up and down, "particularly alluring. What happened to the blue dress?"

"Dry Cleaner error!"

Sheldon laughed, "You too? They lost the matching pants to my suit. I had to wear these black ones and my black shirt. At least I have my jacket." He looked at her again, with new eyes, " You must be making me soft. A year ago, I would still be fighting with the man who could barely understand me about the value of good tracking methods."

"Well, most people can barely understand you, Dr. Cooper. Besides, I might let you lose on my dry cleaner. I had to get this dress last minute."

"As much as I was looking forward to seeing you in person in that dress, this one is just…" Sheldon eyed her again up and down. " You look…" Sheldon was so bad at compliments, he knew he going to screw it up. He just said the first word that popped into his head. " Greek."

"Greek?" She furled her brow.

"Yes, you look like a Greek goddess."

"OH well, thanks, I think. You look great."

"I feel ridiculous. I mean, no matching plaid pants? Come on!"

"You look like a sexy plaid ninja!" She whispered to him, " If it weren't for the relationship agreement on public displays of affection, I would kiss the whistle off of you ." Amy looked up at Sheldon with her luminous eyes. He noticed she wasn't wearing her glasses. The light of dance floor was dancing off her face with no glare back at him. She had put her hands together which made her breast display the most tempting cleavage. Sheldon swallowed hard while he eyed her up and down.

Sheldon said in a low husky growl, "I don't whistle." Sheldon really wished all the people around would get zapped into a different dimension so he could kiss his vixen.

Amy played with his black tie, "Really, it's quite easy…" She moved closer to him, pulling him down with tie, "You just put your lips together…" Amy pulled Sheldon down to whisper in his ear, "and blow."

Sheldon turned his head and almost met her lips, he whispered to her, "We need to renegotiate a few items in the agreement, I think." He pulled away from her so he could see her in full view. "Definitely time to renegotiate."

"I look forward to it, Dr. Cooper." Amy turned away to walk to the bar.

Sheldon whispered as he watched Amy walk away, "I knew I should have brought my Ipad with the agreement. Stupid Leonard, not letting me bring my bag!" Amy's back to him now. The back of the dress dipped down as much as the front. He needed to stay close to her tonight. He wasn't sure which side of her he had guard more, the front or the back.

Amy was at the bar and ordered a virgin Cuba Libre. "Make it two." Sheldon was right beside her. "You know, Dr. Fowler, I really like it that you don't feel the need to drink at every social gathering. It is refreshing."

Amy handed a drink to Sheldon with 3 napkins, they walked to a table by the dance floor. "I'm driving. I would never drink and drive without adequate time to digest the alcohol. Moreover, I don't want my memory impaired tonight." Amy left out why that was an important factor. " Besides, I knew you wouldn't be drinking, and I didn't want you to feel like the odd man out."

"Oh, Amy don't worry about me. I'm used to being the only one doesn't feel the need to sacrifice precious brain cells on the altar of a good time."

" I've missed some good times due to alcohol. It's a fickle bitch."

"Amen, sister." They clinked their plastic glasses. Sheldon watched Amy sip her drink. Her throat bobbed up and down as the liquid ran down her. Sheldon loved how her brown curls rested on her clavicle and bounced off her shoulders when she moved. Her neck was glistening from her delicate silver necklace. He moved his eyes down her neck to her chest. Her dress was very low cut and wide. Sheldon could see the side of her breast and also the curve underneath it. If they were alone, he would have been thrilled. However, at this party, he wished she brought a very large cardigan.

"Are you cold? If you are, you can wear my jacket."

"No, I'm fine. How long have you been here? Have you seen Stuart? I can't see him."

Sheldon moved his chair to block the view of Amy from the table next to them filled with comic book guys. He opened his jacket in an odd way to create a barrier to gawking eyes. They jacket was too small to have any effect. Sheldon caught Captain Sweat pants taking a double take on Amy, and Dale was gawking too.

"Stuart's in the dining room, talking to the comic book agents. He has deal for the next one. He will be working on two series at once. "

"That's wonderful! We should go say congratulations."

Sheldon didn't want Amy to get any congratulations hugs from Stuart. He eyed the dance floor filled with a smattering of people. He took a deep breath, and swallowed. _Man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do._

"I was hoping we could dance."

Amy choked on her drink, "Dance? You hate dancing. I wasn't that drunk that I don't remember we had to strong arm you the last time."

"Yes, well. It is shame to waste my obvious good talents. Also, you cut quite the rug yourself, little lady."

"My Grandma taught me. We used to dance around the kitchen to all kinds of music. She was a hoot."

Sheldon got an idea, "Hold on." He started to walk away. Stopped thought for minute, came back to the table and put his jacket on Amy's shoulders, covering her up. "Hold this for me." Then he left to talk to the DJ.

Amy smiled at Sheldon's jealous side. He was very possessive of her, but she liked it as long as he didn't go too far. He wasn't used to her getting unwanted attention and neither was she. The plaid jacket did not work the warding spell it should have. Amy had to turn down four hungry men's offers to dance before Sheldon came back.

"Boy, the wolves are out tonight. I think your jacket made me more attractive to them." She handed the jacket back to Sheldon, who wished she'd kept it on.

"You can't get more attractive. That's like saying more infinity. It's a mathematical impossibility."

Amy sighed, and smiled. He always had a way of saying the sweetest things when he wasn't put on the spot or expected to.

Sheldon continued, "However, The wolves have good taste, I'll give them that. There's another factor too. Not that you're not a catch, but look at the women to men ratio here. Stuart always calls Wil Wheaton's parties a sausage fest…" Sheldon's eyes grew wide on his own words."Oh, that was inappropriate to say to a lady, forgive me."

" You are forgiven, and that was funny… Sausage fest… ha!" Amy tipped her head back and giggled. Sheldon loved her neck line. _God you're so beautiful._

Amy caught Sheldon hooded blue eyes roaming over her. _You look amazing in all black, even more sleek and sexy, if that is possible._ Amy drew in a staggered breath while she was staring at his blue eyes. Then she heard a familiar trumpet sound and her attention was drawn to the dance floor. "Is that Glow Worm? Mill Bros?"

Sheldon stood up and offered his hand to Amy, "Yes it is. May I have this dance, miss?"

"Sortenly, you Ducky shincracker!"

Sheldon looked so confused. "Sorry, its forties slang. I would love too!"

Sheldon lead Amy to the dance floor. She held up her dress with one hand that was holding Sheldon's and the other hand she put on his shoulder. They started a slow swing dance. Sheldon was able to finally touch Amy. He put his hands on her waist. When the part of the song called for him to hold her, he held her close enough to his body he could feel her breath on his neck. Amy was loving the dancing trip down memory lane. Now she had new memory for the song, with the man she loved.

The next song was faster, and the couple kept dancing. They were joined by Howard and Bernie. Amy's dress wasn't the most ideal for the type of dancing she was doing. She had to hold it up numerous times higher than Sheldon was comfortable with given their captive audience. "Do you want to sit down, Sheldon?"

"Not yet." He eyed the DJ with a intense stare. The DJ nodded and and announced the next song: "A very insistent man requested this song; so grab your honeys' and get to the lovin."

The violin started playing with a haunting tune. Sheldon looked down and then over his brow. "One more dance?"

"Absolutely."

Sheldon knew the song well. His Meamaw and PopPop would dance to it in the kitchen when he was young. _Meamaw would be cooking and Sheldon was at the kitchen table, watching her. PopPop would come in after he put on the song and twirl her, "I just want to dance with my best girl."_

_"Hey now, I'll nevr' get this done with all your carrying on. Go on now…" But she didn't pull away. He would spin her and hug her from behind, giving her a little kiss on the cheek. _Sheldon was so young, he didn't understand how much those too loved each other, but he felt it. Now, he recognized it again, in the arms of his best girl.

The powerful female vocal of Etta James reverberated in the speakers with a quaking love soaked lyric:

_At last my love has come along  
>My lonely days are over and life is like a song<em>

Sheldon let out a deep breath he didn't know he had held. Amy's eyes were locked with his. He slowly moved his hand from his back to her waist. Her hand was gripping his shoulder, while their other's were weaved together.

_At Last the skies above are blue_

At the word blue, Amy let out a huge sigh and looked even deeper at Sheldon. Their mutual gaze was blazing with heat, naked with lust and love. He felt a shiver down his front, pulsing his blood to the rest of his body. They were within inches of each other. She could feel his breath on her forehead. He was leading the dance excruciatingly slow, barely moving her. His hand was on her back again, rubbing his thumb on her skin.

_My heart was wrapped up in clovers the night I looked at you  
>I found a dream that I can speak to<br>A dream that I can call my own  
>I found a thrill to press my cheek to<em>

Sheldon pulled her next to him, putting his cheek to hers, his mouth was so near her ear, she could feel his lips on her lobe, the slightest touch.

_A thrill I've never known_

Sheldon pulled back and spun Amy around, causing her dress to flare out. She let out a gasp and a wide smile. Just what he wanted to see for the next line of the song.

_You smiled and then the spell was cast_

Sheldon bent his knee slightly and placed his hand back on her lower back. Amy wrapped her arm around his neck and let her down for a dip. Their eyes were locked together as much as their bodies wanted to, saying everything they desired with a simple look. They didn't notice they were only ones on the dance floor. It had been cleared for them.

_And here we are in Heaven_

Sheldon pulled her back up slowly. Her hair flipped to her back to expose her décolletage. He held their hands to her chest. He could feel her bare skin on his hand. She was flush from the dip, her mouth gaped open with her eyes give him the Emerald stare that was only for him.

_For you are mine at last_

Sheldon didn't care who was looking, what agreement had been signed or how much trouble he was going to be in, he had to kiss her. Now more than ever. He leaned his head down, and pushed his lips against hers with a butterfly soft touch at first then more intense. They two dancers only broke free when they heard the cat calls from the audience. Sheldon straightened up, and pulled a way from Amy; embarrassed. Amy took his hand and lead him off the floor to their table, avoiding any calls to kiss him again by their busy body friends.

Sheldon sat down, his hand in his lap, "I'm sorry. I was completely inappropriate and shouldn't have…"

"That was completely appropriate and the best kiss I've ever had." She squeezed his hand. She could tell he was still worried, "Let's agree to put in the agreement that if you sweep me off my feet like that again, we can kiss in public? Okay? Retroactive to 10 minute ago."

Sheldon smirked at Amy, "You goin' back in time, now darlin'"

"I wish. I wish I was caught in a time loop."

"If we could do that , we could also just rewrite the time…"

"Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare!" She winked at him, and tried to get up.

Sheldon grabbed her hand, "Amy Farrah Fowler, if you keep quoting River Song, we are going to have to have a different kind of agreement. " He had a hungry stare accompanying his coy smirk.

"Like what?"

"Spoilers." He winked at her.

"Who's the vixen now, Dr. Cooper?" He laughed and got up with her holding her hand as they walked. "Thank for you for the perfect dance. I love it. Every moment."

"See, we didn't have to sacrifice any brain cells to have a good time."

"No, we didn't." Amy was watching her friends dance and have a great time. She went with Sheldon to find Stuart and give their congratulations. Luckily, no hugs were exchanged, just heartly hand shakes. Even Sheldon shook his hand. He had Purell in the pocket, just in case. _There could be worse things than knowing a comic book artist…._

After a short time filled with general small talk and avoidance of WIl Wheaton, the dancing stopped because they needed to clear the stage for Stuart and his announcements.

Stuart looked nervous and had a hard time with so many eyes upon him.

"I just want to say. Thank you to everyone and to WIl for hosting this great party."

Stuart looked down and took a deep breath, "This year, I'll tell ya. It started off as the worse year of my life. I didn't think I could get any lower. Then my store burned down and… Well I found a new low. I never even had a taste of happy before. I didn't even know the flavor, it was so foreign to me. But then I met a wonderful woman who supported and encouraged me. She gave me a new strength because she saw more in me than I did." Sheldon looked at Amy when he heard Stuart's words. He understood completely what the artist was saying. Finally, he had something in common with Stuart Bloom.

Stuart continued, " She is a great friend, and I want to say thank you to Mrs. Wolotwitz."

Howard yelled out, "That's my ma!" Applause. Then Stuart continued, "Also, I want to say thanks to Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. She supported my idea this summer and that unwavering support and the confidence it provided, gave birth to my new comic: **_DN-Ape_**. Which you all will get a copy of as a thank you gift for coming. Thanks so much to Amy and all the folks here who helped me."

Stuart starting getting emotional his voice was cracking, "I can't tell you what it means to have the life I always wanted. Sometimes now, I feel like I'm in another's man's body, living my dream. But then, I see myself in the mirror, ya know, and I'm like: It's me. This is my life now. And I can just say, Wow.. Just wow!"Stuart sniffed the air to gain back some composure, "Anyway, thank you all. We are going to set up the Karaoke machine. I know Dale wants to sing some Sinatra and Howard has requested a song. Signup sheets are here, by the bar. Let's get Cra—zzy!"

A loud round of applause rung out along with some hooting and yells from Penny and Bernie. Sheldon wasn't looking at anyone but Amy. She caught his gaze and small content smile_._ Sheldon smiled at Amy. He didn't know how much she helped Stuart before he came home from his train trip; Amy kept it quiet, or Sheldon didn't ask, he wasn't sure. Lately though, he had been talking to Stuart more and found out how supportive Amy was. Sheldon wasn't jealous of Stuart romantic intentions with Amy. He was more envious of her unconditional support of him.

Before he left last May, he had that kind of support from her. Then, upon his return, he broke up with Amy in an idiotic move to keep his life focused on Science and his routine. During the time they lived together as friends, he felt a deep empty void. That cavern in his heart was once filled with Amy's unwavering support of him. She had an orthodox faith in him that preached he could do anything, be anything, he ever wanted. She saw in him qualities he didn't recognize. When he broke up with her, he threw that away and destroyed her faith in him, and subsequently, he lost faith in himself. But, she held onto a candle of hope that we was worth saving. Sheldon still didn't have clue how he got her back. But he was never going to let her go again. Ever.

There were so many emotions running through Sheldon every time he looked at her. Some he knew, others he didn't recognize. All he knew was he was not longer lost. She found him, at last.

Amy looked over at Sheldon, searching his eyes for hidden meaning. She knew what he wanted to say.

_ I love you too, Sheldon_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN A big thank you to Crabcakes for a suggestion for song in this chapter. I hoped you guys liked the song! Look up Etta James, At last. and re read the dance again. **

**Also, look up Glow worm by the Mills Bros.**

**If you want to know what Amy's dress looks like, I changed my profile pic to the dress that Lauren Bacall wore. **

**I got the idea for this chapter by looking at Mayim Bialik's glamour spread in a WATCH! Magazine. She looks so good in Retro clothes. Amazing. I just love her. **


	39. Back up Singers

**_Back up Singers_**

After Stuart's heartfelt announcements, Howard went up to the empty stage and set up his Karaoke machine with mic stands. There was a long line of people wanting to put their names in. Sheldon and Amy sat quietly and watched them. They knew the DJ, so no need to fight the horde of American Idol wannabes.

"Are you going to sing?" Sheldon asked with a coy smile.

"Maybe. Are you?"

"It's possible."

"I've heard possible is strong word from Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper." Amy sipped her drink and winked at Sheldon who just looked even more devilish than before.

First one up was Captain Sweat pants with a horrible rendition of "Luck be a Lady". Sheldon had never heard him speak before, and he was never happier for it. He whispered to Amy, "Could he get anymore monotone?"

"Not every one has your gift of song, Sheldon. Or your looks and intelligence. Frankly, you're kind of greedy on the appealing attributes thing..." She smirked at him while holding in a giggle. Sheldon swelled up and stood straighter. He wasn't sure if Amy was being sarcastic, but he didn't care. _She is so smart._

Next was Wil Wheaton trying his best at Dean Martin.

Sheldon whispered to Amy, "He should stick to bowling and acting..."

"Maybe more bowling than acting", Amy added.

Stuart piped in, "Or Twitter."

Sheldon quipped back, "Don't be rude, Stuart, he's singing." Then he looked at Amy and shook his head with disappointment.

Stuart shut up.

Next Dale was up, but no one could understand what he was singing. It was a cross between Aerosmith and Sammy Davis Jr., and Aerosmith was winning.

After Dale's song, Howard walked up to Sheldon at the table and whispered to him, "Sheldon, if you still want to do that song for Amy, I found it. It's loaded. Sheldon rung his hand together and looked at Leonard and Raj. They nodded, and met Sheldon as he moved to the stage. He was nervous, but his friends were there to support him, each one with a microphone.

The women took their seats when they saw the men ascend to the stage. They were already starting to hoot and holler at the quartet of bright colors and plaid. "Oh boy, Shelly and the Skittles! Let's go boys, see what you got!"

Sheldon looked back at his friends, "You guys ready?" They nodded, " Oh boy… Here we go."

A light-hearted tune rung out from the speakers. It was a song from a musical, "Where's Charley?"

Sheldon started singing, like a spoken word. He was looking at Raj dead in the eye:

_I caught you sir  
>Having a look at her<br>As she went strolling by_

The three guys sung back up to the song. Especially the Boom Boom Parts. All four girls were hooting and whistling at them. They snapped their fingers to the beat.

_Now didn't your heart go  
>Boom,boom,boom,boom,boom<br>And didn't you sigh a sigh_

Emily yelled out, "Yeah you better not!" Raj blew her a kiss and held up his hands to guard his face from Sheldon, playing like he was going to get hit. Sheldon was acting, a little.

_I warned you sir  
>Never to dream of her<br>Just bid such thoughts be gone_

Then Sheldon looked at Wil Wheaton with a icy glare. Wil acted like he was blocking Sheldon's punch. Amy was right, we wasn't a good actor.

_Or it'll be  
>Boom,boom,boom,boom,boom,boom<br>_

Sheldon then turned and looked at Amy. From then on, his eyes were latched to her; Never wavering.

_For once in love with Amy  
>Always in love with Amy<br>Ever and ever fascinated by her  
>Sets your heart a fire to stay<em>

All three girls were hooting over Sheldon, and poking Amy. They had never heard the song before, but Amy had. His Uncle used to play it for her. After her father died, he was the proxy father figure for her. It was a nice memory, but now, it was better. Amy was beet red, her hands on her face with her fingers spread apart so she wouldn't take her eyes off Sheldon.

_Once you're kissed by Amy  
>Tear up your list it's Amy<br>Ply her with bon-bons, poetry, and flowers  
>Moon a million hours away<em>

The three guys joined in and sung the next verse with Sheldon:

_You might be quiet the fickle hearted rover  
>So care free and bold<br>Who loves a girl  
>And later thinks it over<br>And just quits cold_

Amy had her hand to her mouth; shocked, stunned, unable to speak. Her eyes were smiling as much as her wide grin.

_But once in love with Amy_  
><em>Always in love with Amy<em>  
><em>Ever and ever sweetly you'll romance her<em>

Sheldon moved over to Amy and got on his knee and held out his hand for her. She lightly put her hand in his and Sheldon pulled Amy up to meet him to finish the last lines holding her.

_Trouble is the answer will be_  
><em>That Amy rather stay in love with me.<em>

Sheldon put down his microphone and tilted his head sweetly to the side wearing a flirty grin. Amy reached up with her hand and cupped his face. "I would rather stay in love with you... Forever." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. The other three ladies all ran up and hugged their men, various degrees of kissing occurred.

Sheldon and Amy were still looking at each other as they sat down, a little further away from the crowd and noise. Sheldon drew a serious look on his face, leaned down so his stare was more intense and said to Amy, "I'm going to hold you to that word, Amy."

"What word?"

"Forever."

Amy did not trifle with her response, "And I would like to hold you to it, as well."

"You would?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Sheldon still had her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over her hand above the knuckles, where her fingers met her palm. He wanted to ask her something important, but now wasn't the time. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingers while staring intensely at her. They were locked in another timeless gaze. Only when the shrieks from Penny broke into their thoughts did they look away.

"Penny, what cat are you choking now! You're not going to sing are you?"

"Yes! You sound like Simon Cowell! After you and Leonard gave me such a hard time, I haven't been able to carry a tune since. I'm going to try again tonight!"

"HA! News flash girly, you couldn't carry a tune in your pocket before! Lord, my ears are still bleeding." Sheldon only stopped when he saw Amy's eyes wide at him. _SHUT UP!_ "Hmm, Uh... Anyway... What's all the clacking?"

"Amy... Our song is ready... Oh and Sheldon, sweetie. You need to sit closer. Like, really close... " Penny was bouncing back to stage.

Amy took off after Penny. Sheldon found his way to the stage. There was a chair waiting for him in front.

All four women took the stage. Fortunately, the four men were seated perfectly in front of them. Penny, Emily and Bernadette were behind Amy. Sheldon looked at Amy with a quizzical glare, but she just winked at him and put her hands to her lips. He then noticed she and all the other ladies had on long silk black gloves, that they weren't wearing before.

A slow, seductive beat from a bass belted out over the speakers. Amy started to sing with a husky whisper. She acted out parts of the song while she sang. She ran her hands down her neck while she started the first line:

_Never know how much I love you_  
><em>Never know how much I care<em>  
><em>When you put your arms around me<em>  
><em>I get a fever that's so hard to bear<em>

The other women joined in the next verse. When Amy sang "fever," they all tipped their head back and ran their black silken hands down their neck and chest. Sheldon had swallowed hard at least 3 times. If he swallowed anymore, he wouldn't have a tongue left.

_You give me fever_  
><em>When you kiss me<em>  
><em>Fever when you hold me tight<em>  
><em>Fever! in the morning<em>  
><em>Fever all through the night<em>

Amy moved back and let Emily take the next verse. Raj was drooling on his green suit. Sheldon didn't even notice Emily was singing, he was watching Amy.

_Sun lights up the daytime_  
><em>Moon lights up the night<em>  
><em>I light up when you call my name<em>  
><em>And you know I'm gonna treat you right<em>

Now it was Bernadette turn to sing. She moved closer to Howard and put her hand on his forehead, testing his temperature as she sung. Howard was acting like he was going to pass out. He was either a better actor than Wil, or he really was going to pass out.

_Everybody's got the fever_  
><em>That is something you all know<em>  
><em>Fever isn't such a new thing<em>  
><em>Fever started long ago<em>

Amy went back to the front of the group. She continued with a breathy sigh and her Emerald glare fixed on Sheldon.

_Now you've listened to my story_

_Here's the point that I have made_  
><em>Chicks were born to give you fever<em>  
><em>Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade<em>

All four women back up to each other and as they sang, bent their knees with the other women holding them up. They hiked up their skirts a little while the straighten out. Sheldon wasn't the only one swallowing now.

_They give you fever_  
><em>When you kiss them<em>  
><em>Fever if you live and learn<em>  
><em>Fever! till you sizzle<em>

After each line, three of the women pulled off their gloves, and as seductively as any 1000 dollar stripper, threw them at their men.

Raj caught Emily's and put it in his coat pocket like a scarf and blew a kiss to Emily.

_What a lovely way to burn_

Penny threw her gloves at Leonard who barely caught them put them on his head, to wipe his sweat off.

_What a lovely way to burn_

Bernie threw hers to Howard and he put the gloves in his mouth, gnawing on them like a bone while growling at Bernie.

_What a lovely way to burn_

Amy took her off, pulling each fingers so they wouldn't turn inside out. She pulled them off slowly while licking her lips looking over Sheldon like a prime rib. After the gloves were off, she folded them neatly; handing them to Sheldon. She said the next line excruciatingly slow close to his ear as she bent down to give him the gloves.

_What... a ...lovely... way... to... burn_

The whole crowd stood up, cheered and clapped for the women's performance like it was Carnegie Hall. Sheldon put the gloves in his pocket and took Amy in his arms.

She leaned up to him whispered in his ear, "I hoped you liked the song. It reminds me of your Pon Farr on Star..." Amy waited to say the next line. She moved her mouth to Sheldon's within an inch so he could feel her breath when she spoke. He was holding his breath with eyes wide in anticipation.

"Trek." And she pulled away, and gave him a sideways devilish grin, which he returned as he pulled by the waist into him and whispered to her in ear with a hot, feverish breath:

Amy let out a "Hoo" and bit her lip as she felt him against her saying, "And with that correct Sci Fi reference, we are leaving, Vixen!"

They both heard the announcement, "_NEXT UP, we have Penny Singing: Billy Holiday!_"

They both looked at each other with horror._ NOW!_

She and Sheldon made their escape from the large social gathering in record time thanks to a very determined and pantheresque skill of Sheldon Cooper.

As Sheldon was weaving through the crowd with Amy in tow, she asked, "Sheldon, wait, aren't we going to say good bye?"

"Nope." He just pulled her by the hand and found her car. Amy mind was so transfixed on her distance and it's significance, she didn't remember much about driving home from the party other than Sheldon ravenous stare that she caught from the corner of her eye. She did remember he opened the door for her. She also remembered he jumped out and opened the door for her again, holding out his hand for her.

She also didn't recall the long winding schlep up the stairs to 4A. She remembered walking up the stairs but only the feeling of his hand. It was slightly damp and very warm. She also remembered how quiet they were, saying nothing with their mouths; only giving shy smiles and long sighs. Her memory became crystal clear when she heard his keys hit the bowl. It was like the sound of a bell ringing in something new. Amy thought it sounded like the start of a song.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN SHort fun chapter to hold you guys over till I work out the after party. Writer's block is plaguing me today. But, when it comes to Shamy, it doesn't last long. I was hoping to have two up today, but __alas, just this fluffy duffy. More to come, I promise. I know what you guys are waiting for! ME TOO!_**

**_The quality of this chapter will go up ten fold if you listen to Peggy Lee's Fever. I shortened it for the chapter, but you get the jist._**

**_Also, I know Penny sings soft kitty, but in an old episode, she couldn't sing. Also, she on my list now so authors discretion. I need to get over it, but not in this Fan Fic. _**


	40. Put Your Back into It

**_Put your Back into It_**

Amy finally let a breath she had been holding in since the 3rd floor. Sheldon was just as nervous; it took him four more seconds to open the door than usual. He smirked at her as he thought to picked her up and carried over the threshold, but thought better of it when her heard her eyes say, _Don't you dare!_ Amy came in , put her purse down on the desk and turned to Sheldon who was watching her every move in the middle of living room.

Amy looked at the kitchen, "Do you want some tea?"

"No." _Not unless you changed your name to Tea… _

He walked closer to her with hooded eyes. Then stopped as if he was processing again what she said, he head was slightly cocked. He asked her quizzically. _I better see if she really wanted tea…_"Unless you…uh.. want tea?"

"No, not tea." She gave him a sultry smile.

She put her hands behind her to brace herself against the desk. Sheldon walked over to her. He pulled off his jacket and put it on his chair; she watched his every move with renewed fascination. Amy pushed herself off the desk and reached for Sheldon's hands. He grabbed her hands and their palms met. She moved her body close to his with their palms meshed. Sheldon curled his long fingers around her soft hands, rubbing her wrists. He was studying her, taking her every soft curve, every smell.

"I have to remember how good you look in white."

"That shouldn't be difficult task given your memory."

"There are certain things I want to remember better than others. "

She shyly looked down, "Certain times too."

He shifted his hands to her arms, lightly tracing a trail up to her shoulders. Amy moved her hands to his tie, undoing the knot while she watched his eyes rover over her body.

"I have to remember how good you look in black, but that will be easy."

Sheldon could feel her curls tickled his hands as he moved to her exposed neck. The trail continued to the back of her silky brown hair. He grabbed her hair greedily, and pulled her head back. Amy let out a slow gasp and arched her back. He wanted to watch her, learn her body again; like it was the first time he had seen her, touched her.

He let one of his hands glide down her exposed neck between her breasts, while the other hand slid down her spine. The hands met around her waist to her hips. He pulled her into him with a determined force.

She remembered their dance form earlier, his blue eyes searing into her. She heard the words "forever" ring in her ears again. They vowed those words to each other and it meant something. Then she looked down and saw her white dress and she almost laughed. Amy figured this was a close to a wedding as she would get, and she was a nervous as any bride. Her hands were shaking a little as she tried to undo his tie.

She held up one end of the tie for Sheldon to take, she kept the other end which she flipped over her shoulder. With the thin yard of silk fabric between them, she lead him to the bedroom. Sheldon watched her hips move as they walk slowly to the bedroom. Amy looking behind to make sure he was still attached to the tie. He wasn't going to let go.

She moved her hands to her neck to remove her necklace, before she reached the clasp, she felt his breath on her shoulder. His nimble soft fingers glided up her spine to neck. She shivered and moved her hair up for him. He took off the necklace, placed it by his tie along with her black gloves he had in his pocket.

Sheldon kissed her lightly where the necklace once laid, tasted her again. Her hair smelled different, like a warm spice, but it was still intoxicating. He loved the feel of her curls on his skin. He moved his mouth down to her shoulders with a trail of lingering wet kisses while his hands gasped hers lightly. He ran his fingers up her arms to her waist, turning her toward him. He had to see her eyes tonight. He needed to know how far to go; he could hear her through her eyes. She could see his eyes had become dark, determined; brilliant blue, dark cobalt rings surrounding cerulean pools.

Amy moved her hands up to outline his face with her fingers, feeling his soft skin around his eyes, down to his strong jaw and thin gapped lips. Sheldon breathed heavy, trying to take in every atom oxygen in the room. She was breathtaking to him. Her green eyes were like emerald pools breaking on the shores of her dark dilated pupils. She was fighting Sheldon for oxygen; it was easier to share.

He leaned in and softly kissed her lower lip, then her upper lip, tasting, teasing each one. She drew in a breath as he cupped her face to hold her up while he kissed her again, lightly running his tongue across her lips before drawing her into a more intense kiss. His eyes alone were transmitting pulses of heat through to her core. Her knees were barely working; if it weren't for Sheldon holding her, she would have fallen to her knees from dizzy elation.

Sheldon's hands were holding her, his thumb light touching her cheek as he kissed her with more intensity. The dichotomy of his light touch and intense kiss were matched by Amy's light touch on his chest and intense response.

While he kissed her, she slowly undid his buttons. His kissing rhythm varied: some kisses were light and playful, other times, his tongue darting in her mouth with a hunger. She kissed him with the same intensity; slightly biting his lower lip and pulling back. Sheldon kissing grew more intense. He moved his hands to her back, pulling her flush with his body and he felt for the zipper of her dress. She felt his hand draw the fastener down. Sheldon kept her dress on for while he moved to pull off his shirts with Amy's help. She pulled his black shirt off his shoulders and he finished the job; first his black shirt, then his undershirt. He only stopped his intense kissing to pull the garment over his head. When he lifted his arms to pull off the shirt, he exposed his chest; Amy didn't wait. She moved her hands to his pectoral muscles then down his ribs. By the time Amy's hands were on his belt, he had the shirt off.

She loved his smell when he took off his shirts, light musky with talc undertones and a unique Sheldon Cooper pheromone. It always made her draw in a deep breath through her nose to inhale every last atom as if it gave a new source for breath.

Amy hands were working on Sheldon's belt, but she was doing it slow. She had moved her mouth to his chest. She still had on her heels, so she was taller than normal. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, but she was too distracting. Her hands grazed over his growing arousal.

Sheldon moved his hands to her shoulders and kissed the trail left by his removal of her dress. It slid off her in a white puddle on the floor. Sheldon moved back to see her and then took a large gulp and a gasp. Amy chest was bare, the dress wouldn't have allowed for a bra. That made him pause, however, what he was not aware of before, was her other article of clothing.

His eyes roved down her body to her legs. He knew she was wearing stockings, they were even ones with a line down the back of the leg. Amy would stay in character for 1940's party; she was meticulous that way. He didn't expect she was wearing a garter belt and her stocking hit her mid-thigh. They were attached to a white belt and accompanied by white sheer lace panties. Her legs looked incredible with the heels and stockings.

Sheldon knelt on his knees to pick up her dress. He lifted her one leg to remove the garment from the floor, and threw it on the chair.

He stayed on the floor and ran his hands up her legs, starting at her heels and tracing his finger nails up the middle of her calf to her thigh. He was measuring her again, checking how tall she with heels versus his memory.

He was on his knees, but his head was flush with her stomach. He kissed her stomach and hips while his hands moved around the back of her legs to her buttocks. Amy ran her hands through his black hair, grazing her nails on his scalp. He kissed her as she moved slightly to the bed. Amy could feel the bed on her legs and sat down. Sheldon wrapped his hand around her calf and pulled her legs open. Her leg was dangling off his arm as he pulled off her shoe. He moved his hand up her stocking to the clasp and undid it. He didn't take off her stockings. Instead, he moved to the other leg, and repeated the action.

After the garter was loose, he moved both hands to the clasp and undid it with the agility he had done in the past with her bra. He threw the garment to the side.

She smirked at him that seemed to say,

_Told you that you needed agile hands_.

He snickered back with a coy smile, "You and your complicated contraptions are no match for me, Vixen…"

He reached for the band of her panties, and pulled them off her legs excruciating slow. She was naked except her tempting stockings. _Another night, she can keep those on; I only want Amy tonight._

He rolled her stockings down one at a time with turtle speed. Watching him strip her was sending pulses of excitement through Amy. Amy was resting on her forearms for strength. She looked at Sheldon and licked her upper lip as she caught her breath. _Please kiss me._

He lifted himself off the floor and leaned down to kiss her quivering lips, pressing his body against her. He was positioned between her legs; she could feel him through his pants. He continued kissing her intensely then teasing her with his lips on her neck down to her breasts when she arched her back. _You didn't say where._

Amy looked at his coy smirk as he softly kissed her cheek and jaw_. _

_Take off your clothes, too._ He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, and pulled her to a seated position. He pushed himself back to a standing position, letting his hands hang at his sides. She had to take off his pants.

_Her pace, her rules… this time._

"Hurry up" Sheldon winked at her, hoping she would remember her fantasy she told him. Through a smirk she replied, "Even real life Sheldon is impatient."

"You have no idea."

Amy went back the task given to her. She was looking at him, biting her lip as she worked on his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear tracing her fingers down his thighs. He was standing naked between her legs; she could see just how completely aroused he was. "I guess I know now."

She didn't have time to enjoy her view, Sheldon leaned down and on his hands and knees, stalked her back to the middle of the bed with a new tenacity.

Once her head was on the pillow, Sheldon dove into her with an intense kiss. He laid beside her while his hands were roving over her body, feeling her skin, tasting her neck, teasing her nipples while squeezing her. Amy moved in the direction of his hands, like they were attracting a magnet. She needed to feel him, all of him. She wrapped her leg around his hips, pulling him closer to her. They were entwined, feeling each other bodies like every surface was new and familiar at the same time.

Sheldon shifted more on Amy. Their kissing slowed to a every other breath. She pulled her face away and looked into his eyes, focusing her gaze into him.

"Sheldon…I'm ready."

"We don't have to… Amy."

"But, I want to… Please…" She put her fingers on lips while giving him pleading eyes. She didn't walk to talk anymore. She had decided. It was up to him now.

Sheldon moved his body between her, holding his weight up with hands on either side of her face. The weight of his body was on her stomach and piston by her pelvis. Amy bent her legs and arms around him while she pushed herself up to meet him. As soon as she felt him near her core, she let out a staggered breath. She was more than ready. They both held their breath.

He could feel her warm wet arousal teasing the length of him. Sheldon rubbed himself against her, feeling her like he did in the pool. This sensation was so different, so much more than he was prepared for.

Her hair smelled cherries and spice. Her body was crimson on her neck, her breath was quick and he could feel it on his lips. Sheldon was inundated with the sensations hitting his every sense. He moved his hips and found her, waiting for him. He was timid, shy and only started a little bit in her before pulling back and trying again. Next was more of him, and he could feel Amy surround him. They let out the breath they were both holding and took in another. Amy gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders, but her stare never wavered. Her eyes were latched onto his. He needed to know she was okay. He stopped, moved his hand to her face, brushing her hair off her forehead to kiss it, while reading her eyes. _I need you, please. _

Every texture felt new, every smell was first. He was breathing in short breaths. _Should he kiss her? She is so beautiful, I can't stop looking at her. Should I hold her? Her neck is soft and smells fantastic, but I want to look at her. I need to see her._ There were too many variables, too much chaos of senses, sounds, emotions flooding around him. His senses were getting mixed, he smelled color, felt sound, heard taste.

He was overwhelmed. Sheldon closed his eyes hoping the dark would help him hold back the rush of feelings. He was fighting a barrage of colors, scents and sounds. He was lost in the chaos for a few seconds before clarity came back from one touch that broke through: Amy hand on his face. She lightly stroked his cheek and he opened his eyes. All he saw was smiling emerald. It was shining through all noise of colors, all the cacophony of smells, all the sight of her taste. He allowed the calming color to fill him with comfort and restore his balance. "I love you too, Amy."

Sheldon returned to balance and control. He looked again deep in her eyes for the words he needed. Amy looked back. _It's okay, let your body go, and your mind will lead. _

That was all he needed, he focused back on her and the incredible feeling of their bodies merging. Sheldon moved his hips and completely surrounded himself with her.

He allowed his body control, to guide his motions find its rhythm. He leaned in and kissed Amy, they were sharing breath with new intensity. She put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him more into her and bracing herself.

He leaned down to kiss her again, their mouths meshed together as he thrusted again with more vigor. She found the burning feeling had gone; she was filled with surges of pleasure with each movement. Nothing could compare to the feeling they were sharing. Not anything in their collaboration, or any act before felt like this.

The crescendo of intensity was building between them. Just when Amy thought she couldn't feel more pleasure, her excitement found a new octave. Amy gripped Sheldon's back, feeling his muscles tense, tighten and release with each slow heated thrust. She was moaning with him, their calls of each other's names heard through gasps for breath.

Sheldon could feel her tighten around him, pulsating and throb with a new power. Her eyes were closed, and her head tilted back. He had to see her. _Amy, look at me._

Amy snapped her head back and gave him an emerald stare that blew every memory away. They said everything to each other with their mutual stare.

One look, in each other's eyes, the blending of blue and green, like a wave crashing, washing away fears, and the pain of the past teachings. The intensity pushed through their merged core; it was enough to send them both over the edge, flooded with bliss. They grabbed each other faces and gave voice to their mutual orgasm through an ethereal moan and breathy kiss.

Sheldon collapsed on Amy's chest, struggling for breath. Amy held him and ran her fingers through his hair.

She let out a content sigh, "You are worth the wait."

Sheldon moved over and sat up against the head board, while he pulled her on his chest while he caught his breath.

Finally after he found his voice again, "I didn't know it could be…"

"Me either…"

"If I would have known…"

"Me too… but we didn't. Now we do, together."

They sat for a short while. They could say so much at this point, but there was no need. They just let their minds be washed with new emotions of contentment, love and elation.

Amy knew Sheldon was minutes away from sleep, but he would not be pleased to awake under such conditions. "Sheldon, I think we should take a shower, you start. I'll be there in few minutes."

Sheldon pulled her close and kissed her head, "Okay, but after 5 minutes, you better be there, you I go on a hunt."

"No need for hunting, you've already trapped me. Now go, before you realize how messy we are and faint. I have work to do."

"I might faint anyway, but thank you."

Sheldon made his way to the shower. The hot water rushed over his body and his mind wandered. He leaned his head against the tile, while thinking back to her and the significance of their actions.

_I didn't know it could be like that._ He felt more relaxed and calm than ever before; like he found a clarity. When she kissed him on that couch so long ago, he felt a spark. Their kiss on the train awoken something in him he couldn't ignore. He thought touching hands was as intense as he could handle, he was wrong. He thought touching her body was the most pleasure he could feel, he was wrong. Every action they have done revealed a new layer of himself he didn't know was there or didn't think he could handle. Time and time again, he was wrong. She loved proving him wrong and he loved her for it.

His mind had wandered so far, he barely heard her enter the shower. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder blade, and other rub his neck. He turned around to find Amy, his Amy. She was his now, forever. He pulled her into the stream of hot water and held her as the water washed over them. He had never felt a connection to someone with such clarity, such purity.

Amy felt her knees almost buckle. She was lost in his eyes again. He looked at her with a newly discovered focus. They both gave each other something and they could see it reflected back. They washed each other slowly, like they were cleaning a precious jewel. Amy rubbed Sheldon's back with a soap.

"You know, I guess this means, you are comfortable enough with me to stop the intimacy collaboration?"

Sheldon stiffened up, "Nope, still nervous... Keep going."

Are you sure you don't want to stop, I think we have reached a level we are both comfortable with and..."

Sheldon turned around and grabbed Amy, turning her and he rubbed her back.

"The Vixen I have before me once said, "Coitus is only one form of intimacy." The intimacy collaboration is not over till both parties agree. I don't agree. We keep going."

"We could be on backs for a long time."

"You said we could add other... areas..."

"So, tonight wasn't just a one time thing, huh?"

"Are you kidding? It's going to take enumerable sessions to get it right."

"Well, then we better not stop." Amy was tilting her head down, reveling in Sheldon massage.

"That would be prudent, yes."

"You know, this could take months..."

"I think years...To quote you again, "I'm not going anywhere, are you?"

"No." She turned around. "Not going anywhere." _Are you, again?_ She looked apprehensive for a split second before she smiled her fear away. But it was too late, he could see a shard of doubt flash in her eyes like when she asked him that same question on the first day of their intimacy collaboration.

Sheldon realized his leaving over the summer took something from them, her complete trust in him. He thought tonight might bring it back, but there was still a lingering doubt in her mind, he could feel it, hear it in his head.

He had a new mission: He wanted that look that doubt-filled look gone from her eyes, forever.


	41. Never turn your back on a friend

**_Never Turn Your Back on a Friend_**

* * *

><p>The next morning Sheldon woke up in clean sheets with a naked tempting vixen lying next to him. Amy was turned on her side, her curves were molded to Sheldon's body like spoons in a drawer. Her cocoa brown hair was still curly from the night before. In last night shower, she only washed her body, careful not to sleep with wet hair. She knew Sheldon would hate that. She was always considerate of his needs. That morning, his only need was for her, again.<p>

He traced his hand on her spherical hip, down the ellipse of her waist and up to her soft rounded shoulders. The feather touch caused her to turn and flip toward him, snuggling in his chest. He felt her breasts pressed against him; heaving with her exhales. He brushed her hair off her shoulders. She was so small compared to him, so seemingly fragile, but he knew better. She moaned and arched her back yawning with her hands over her head. Sheldon wanted to dive into her chest, devouring her. _What did she say, Dessert is served? How about break fast?_

"Good morning handsome, what about breakfast?"

"Mmmm."

After wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her more onto him, Amy said, "I know what you're thinking, Sheldon."

"Oh, you do huh?"

"Yes, remember I can read minds."

Sheldon pulled her by her shoulders up so her face was level with his, "Then read this…"

"Oh my!"

One hungry stare was all it took. He lunged at her neck, sucking and kissing while his hands roved over her breasts. He moved his mouth down to nipples, teasing, tasting, biting her. Amy's fingers dug into his strong back with every bite, her moans filled the room with a sounds wave that her hips seems to be riding. Sheldon flipped her on her back and continued his feast of her starting with her mouth and moving down again to her breasts and stomach. He was rubbing her ribs with his long fingers, half tickling her, half holding her down. It was all she could do to hold onto his head, hoping he would stop, and praying he wouldn't.

He moved his mouth down to her pelvic bone, running his tongue and teeth across it. _She always said she had a beckoning pelvis._ She couldn't take much more, but Sheldon had other ideas. She was squirming with her arousal, unable to keep her hips on the bed as Sheldon dived into her. He was beyond slow, almost like he was caught in a phase shift. As he licked and kissed her, his hand moved to her hips, holding her down. She was throbbing under his touch, he hands and mouth were exploring her as never before. Just when she thought the dam would break on her arousal, Sheldon moved up his body, spread her legs and dove himself into her. The one thrust was all it took for her to burst in throbbing orgasm that Sheldon felt through his whole body.

_One_.

But, he wasn't done with her yet. He held her legs bent as he was on his knees in front of her. The new angle allowed him to go deeper in her than before. He was relentless, with a newfound strength he never knew he had.

She had a new level of orgasm on top of the first; the two blended together.

_Two_

She had to use the pillow to quell her screams, but he was having none of it. He through the pillow off her face, and pulled her up the small of her back, arching her head behind her. He used his hand on her swollen nub while diving into her again and again. She had a third more explosive orgasm that the other two combined. He felt her tighten like never before, surging pulses around him.

_Three._

That was all he needed to hear, or feel as the case may be. He arched his own head back, releasing himself into her hijacking her orgasm to fuel his own. He wished for his own pillow now, he couldn't control his guttural moan. They melting into each other with their combined heat.

After they found some air to fuel their voices, Amy said, "You sure like the number 3, Sheldon. I think I love your need for repetition."

"Actually, my favorite number is 73." He gave her a devilish smirk, which she returned with a horrified stare.

"Oh lord, I'm going to need vitamins to handle you, Dr. Cooper."

"Let's start with breakfast."

"Let's start with another shower. You know, we need to buy more sheets…"

"I think we need at least 6 sets."

"6 sets?"

"That's if we do laundry once every 2 days. Hmm. We need 21 sets."

"Sheldon! That's a lot of sheets!"

"Hmmm… Then we need to find other places to conduct our… sessions…"

Amy took a deep sigh, "Oh lord a mercy!"

"You're already sounding like a Texas girl. I gotta git you on down there soon."

Amy shot up, "You want me to go to Texas with you?"

"Of course. It's written in YOUR agreement. Family visits and what not. Oh, and you forgot to put in Halloween. That's an important holiday ya know!"

Amy wanted to say Halloween for was for chlldren, unless there was a party, but she was still shocked he wanted her to go to Texas. "When do you want to go?"

"To Halloween? October 31st! Lord Amy, does coitus knock you for that much of a loop? You know we are going to work on our project tomorrow and I need Smart Amy…"

"Watch it buster, you always have Smart Amy! NO! I mean go to Texas?"

"Oh… I don't know..." He did know, he was contemplating the enticing thought of introducing Amy as his fiancé to his Meamaw. There were a few steps along the way. _Like getting her to say yes…_

"Of course I will say yes! I want to meet your family."

_I know I didn't say that out loud! Little minx, reading my mind_. "Yes, well, they will want to meet you. You need to discuss with your family if we are going to Christmas or Thanksgiving. I will tell my mother we will be there for the other. I vote for Thanksgiving, because we can have mom's pecan pie. "

"You and your sweet tooth! You know she would make it for Christmas too."

Sheldon looked at her with a longing shy gaze.

_I don't want to wait that long…_

_Okay, we won't wait. _Amy thought he meant to see his Meamaw; Sheldon meant something else.

"Now my sweet tooth is calling for cereal and Doctor Who. Do you want to watch with me?"

"Only if River Song is in the episode. If not, I will work on other things. Also, we still need a shower. Although, you are getting more comfortable with this sticky situation we've found ourselves again, I noticed. "

"Not that comfortable. I am dying for a shower, as I assume you are as well."

"You have no idea! Let's go!"

After a cleansing shower, new sheets, cereal, a rerun of Doctor Who with River Song and a 2nd breakfast, Amy was ready to go to her old apartment and finish up the packing.

"Sheldon, you need to come with and help me decide on kitchen things. I want to know what to bring, and what to donate."

"Can't… busy. Besides, that's woman's work."

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, you are lucky you are sitting over there. I'd slap the misogynist right outta you with my womanly frying pan! What are you so busy with that you can't help me!?"

"Sewing!"

"Sewing? You say you can't help me with kitchen stuff because it's "woman's work" and then you are sewing?"

"Sewing isn't woman's work. Tailors are mostly men. Didn't you see Fiddler on the Roof, if not, I have it on Blu Ray…"

"Sheldon! I think 'woman's work' is anything you don't want to do!"

"Now you're catching on!"

"UG! You're hopeless! I have only one more weekend before Halloween! I have to get my furniture out next weekend. And you're not going to help me?!"

"Exactly! I need to work on your costume! The party is in two weeks! I really need to work on it." He could tell she was still unimpressed and displeased with him.

He came up behind her and ran his hand on her arm, hoping she would turn around. "Amy, I will work on the costume all weekend. Then, I will help you next week…" She didn't turn around, "Do you want me to cancel Halo night?"

She turned around and put her arms around his neck, "You would do that for me?"

"Well, for us. You are bringing your stuff here. Then it will be our stuff. It's like our kitchen's are getting married, ya know."

"Let's just hope they don't have kids too soon. We don't have enough cupboards as it is."

"Amen to that! Our muffin pans could have mini muffins! ACK! I couldn't handle mini muffin pans. Seriously, when I want a muffin, I want the whole thing, not some little bite. Go big or go home!"

"Ah, Texan philosophy again I see…"

Sheldon leaned her up against the counter, holding on to her hips. "You seem to like my Texan philosophy this morning." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

Amy snaked her way out of his arms, and gave him a quick peak on the cheek, "Pull the reins in there cow poke. I need to get going or I will never get anything done. First I have to do an inventory, then organize by size… Oh, then I need to see…" Amy went to get her clip board. She was in the zone. Sheldon knew better to not interrupt her. Also, he really needed to start that costume. He was hoping she would be gone for some of the day so he could cut it out the fabric with out her seeing it. He wanted his big reveal. The party was only 2 weeks away, and he was behind schedule. Of course, Amy was a distracting model.

He got out his art book that he had hidden in his drawer and his careful measurements he took of Amy. Just looking at the numbers of her curves was making him aroused. "_What has that vixen done to me_?"

Amy returned from the bedroom, and started poking around the kitchen cabinets with military precision. Her work in a lab prepared her for such a task. What Sheldon wasn't prepared for was her bending down, leaning over and reaching for cabinets too high for her. Sheldon couldn't take much more. He came over and leaned across her to open the upper cabinet. "Need some help, little lady?"

"Why, thank you kind sir, I do. Could you please tell me what you have on the upper shelf to the left. I can't see up there."

"I could lift you up there.."

"Don't you dare!"

"And people say I'm no fun… harrumph. Well, lets see…" He wasn't looking at the cabinet as he listed off the contents. Amy didn't notice till she was done writing.

"You know what's in every one of these cabinets, don't you?"

"Yep."

"And you sat there and let me make an inventory."

"Ummm… You seemed to be enjoying yourself, all bent over and stretching."

"Well, Sheldon. I think it was you who was enjoying himself. Now, you look over this list, and tell me if I missed anything."

Sheldon put his eidetic memory to work and cataloged his whole kitchen in a glance. Amy was getting warm just watching his eye rove over the paper. _What has this man done to me?_

It took him less than 1 minute to answer, "You missed the measuring cup under the sink, one baking sheet and two wooden spoons. But that might be because I was using on the bongos to test the sound. "

"God, that memory of yours is so… Hoo!" Amy was fanning herself with her clipboard.

"OH really, vixen? Now you know I how I feel when you prance around in your tight sweaters, revealing blouses and short skirts." He grabbed her by the hips again and pulled her into him.

"OH yeah! Well, you need to quit flashing those baby blues and wearing those comic t-shirts so tight showing those sexy forearms! A girl could break her neck swooning!" Amy placed her hand on her head, and leaned back while Sheldon held her by the small of her back.

"Fine, if you don't like my shirts, I'll take them off!" Sheldon ripped off his flash shirt and tossed it to her. Then his undershirt came off.

"Fine! If you think my sweaters are too tight, then here." Amy threw off her sweater and tossed it at Sheldon, who caught it, and smirked. "I also said revealing blouses, did I not?"

"Fine, but you still have your memory and your blue eyes. What am I supposed to do about that?" She pulled off her blouse, revealing she was wearing her red and yellow bra Sheldon loved so much. She tossed it at his face, which was slacked jawed and wide eyed. As the fabric fell off his face, it revealed a devilish smirk hiding underneath. "Well, Dr. Fowler, you and your fancy big city Harvard degree, rapier wit, piercing green eyes and that bra is enough to knock the smart right outta me." He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a heated kiss. His hands were wandering all over her torso, feeling every inch of newly revealed soft skin.

As he moved his mouth to her neck, Amy said, "Sheldon, nothing could knock the smart out of you. That's like saying you're going to take chocolate outta brownies…They're just not brownies anymore."

"Lord, Vixen! Don't mention brownies! You want me to take you on the counter here!" He continued kiss her neck while her hands were holding on the nape of his. He pushed himself against her, holding on to her hips and trying to get her skirt off. "Didn't I say something about these tight skirts?"

Just then, they heard a key in the door. They looked at each other in horror. Amy grabbed the first shirt she could, and Sheldon grabbed his undershirt. By the time the door opened to reveal a sleepy eyed Penny, Sheldon was standing at the island and Amy by the coffee pot.

"PENNY! What in god's name are you doing? Here to steal milk again?"

Penny jumped at the yell, "Damn! I thought you two might be asleep."

"Asleep? It's 8:45 in the morning? Why would we be asleep?"

"The question is why wouldn't you?"

"NO… The question is what in the hell are you doing here? Didn't I ask Leonard for his key back?"

"This is my key… and hold the phone, Amy, are you wearing Sheldon's flash shirt?"

Sheldon finally looked over at Amy. Yes, indeed she was. His shirt hugged her chest and hips, and was loose at her waist. She could almost hear him let out a whimper. She didn't know if the whimper was because she was wearing his favorite shirt and stretching it, or if it was because he liked her in it. She had to come up with something to quell her gossipy friends curiosity.

"Uhh...Sheldon bought me one. This is mine. I like it. Don't I look comic chic?"

Sheldon just nodded his head and licked his lips. Penny was not so impressed. "Really, Sheldon, you got her a comic book shirt? God, you just want to convert her now, dress her up like a doll now that you have her under your control. Why can't you like Amy for who she is!"

Both Sheldon and Amy both snapped their eyes open at Penny's remarks," WOW! If that is not the pot calling the kettle black, sister. How many times have you tried to get her to change her hair, her makeup, her clothes? Calling her outfit Forever 63?"

"I was trying to help her!"

"Help her do what, turn her into what you think is beautiful?"

"Help her not look so…"

"Not so what?" Amy glared at Penny downtrodden head for answer she would never hear. But, Amy knew the answer. She had heard it all her life. 'Not so frumpy, ugly, not sexy.' She had heard enough. Amy grabbed her sweater, picked up her purse and brushed past Penny.

Sheldon was furious with Penny, "That woman you callously dismiss is sexiest most alluring woman I know or hope to know. I love Amy however she dresses, or looks. She's beautiful without all your need for bleached hair, war paint and skanky clothes…"

"Skanky clothes?!"

"Yes, skanky clothes. Hell Penny, you show anymore of your assets they are gonna ask if you charge by the hour. Now leave, I have to get Amy." Sheldon ran down the stairs, but Amy was too quick. She had already pulled away.

Sheldon went back up the stairs to get his phone and call Amy. Penny was still in the apartment, sitting in Leonard's old chair.

"I thought I told you to go."

"I want to wait for Amy. I tried calling, but her phone on her desk. Maybe she'll come back for it."

Sheldon exhaled, "I doubt it. Besides, what do you care?"

"I CARE! She's my friend." Penny looked pouty, like she was the one who was hurt.

"If she was your friend, you wouldn't want to change her so much. I don't see you telling Bernadette to wear different clothes or more makeup. You think because Amy is smart, she can't be beautiful too. She's both, and so much more. "

"I know she is more, but you never seemed to notice her before. We thought if she dressed differently then you might, ya know, find her attractive."

"WHAT? What in the world would give you the idea that _you_ of ALL people, could determine what I find attractive?"

"Because if you found something about her that was attractive, you might have not waited 3 years to kiss her!"

"Everything about her is attractive! That is the problem! It's overwhelming. That woman can make me tremble with a look. One look, is all she needs; with or with out her clothes. She just cuts through me. You should say what _you_ think would make her attractive. "

"Well, I am not used to men liking women who…"

"Who what? Have a brain cell working? Care more about their minds than their shoe collection? Penny, look at the kind of men you attract? Shallow, superficial, sex driven self-absorbed Neanderthals. When you got Leonard, you got an upgrade, and that is saying something, because you know, it's Leonard. "

Penny was crying now, "I know, right. I'm… so… lucky…" She started screeching now. Sheldon handed her the Rubix cube of Kleenex and she blew her nose. "Oh, Sheldon. Do you think Amy will ever talk to me again?"

"If she's smart, she won't. Not if you don't like her for who she is."

"Woah, back the bus up… Did you say, "_With or without clothes_?"

Sheldon shot up, "Time for you to go, Penny. I'll text you if I hear from Amy. Maybe…"

"But Sheldon! What's happened? Did you two… ya know?"

"None of your business! Now scram." Sheldon pushed Penny out the door. Then opened it again. Went over to Penny, who was still in the hall, grabbed her keys, found his, and took it. Gave her a stern look, and walked back to his apartment, with a door slam.

"Guess no milk for me anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys for all your reviews. We broke through 500 a while ago. WOW, just wow.**

**Just a side note about Penny. I accidentally read a Shenny story and it made me throw up a little in my mouth. Also, as I said, Penny's on my list. So, if you love Penny, that's cool. Don't hate me too much for being harsh on her. She can't be all bad if Leonard likes her.**


	42. Take The Shirt off Her Back

**_Take the Shirt off her Back_**

Amy drove straight to her old apartment. The drive over to Glendale didn't quell her anger. She always knew Penny didn't think much of her appearance and her style; it was was no secret. Penny couldn't hide her contempt for Amy's clothes and looks. Her rolling of her eyes and disgusted looks were easy to spot; especially over her typical third glass of wine. Even Bernadette was more discreet and that Honey badger wasn't know for it.

Amy was more upset that she criticised her in front of Sheldon. It was against the girl code and a new low. Amy was beginning to feel beautiful for the first time in her life, and Penny remarks dimmed her new glow. Amy shouldn't have run away though, it was bad form and showed weakness. Amy hated weakness in herself. She didn't get through years of bullying to become the woman she was today by letting bullying keep her down.

She shouldn't have ran out of the apartment. Also, she lived there now, a fact she forgot while she was driving away. She should have kicked the blond bimbette to curb. When Penny just waltzed into Sheldon's apartment, it stung. It was her home too, but Penny didn't think so. She always said, "Sheldon's apartment." Those two always had a special connection, and Amy was a little jealous of it. Sheldon defended her though, stood up to Penny. She thought she should call him and check in.

_NO PHONE! Damn it!_

_Maybe Mrs. Kokozian would lend me her phone._

Amy knocked on the nice old lady door who she had helped so many times in the past. She taught her a few phrases in Armenian.

"Karogh yem ogtagortsel Dzer herrakhosy, tikin Kokozian. Can I use your phone?"Amy pronounceation was terrible, but Mrs. Kokozian was used to it. She knew what Amy wanted.

"Ayo, Ayo."

Amy called Sheldon's number. Fortunately he answered, "Hello, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, who is calling?"

"Your embarrassed girlfriend."

"Oh, thank god, Amy. I was so worried. Thank you for calling, where are you?"

"Home."

"No you're not."

"I mean my home."

"I'm standing right here, and no you're not."

Amy smiled, he was right. This wasn't her home. "I mean my old apartment."

"OH, that rat trap. I thought so…" He waited a second before saying, "I'm sorry for Penny, Amy."

"I'm used to it Sheldon, don't worry. I'll finish up here and come back to your apartment..."

"OUR apartment!"

"Our apartment, around 5. Do you want me pick up dinner?"

"Zankou?"

"Yes, if that's what you want."

"Well… for dinner, yes. That's sounds nice."

"Okay, well, sorry to have worried you."

"Amy…"

"Yes?"

"You know I think you're beautiful right? Should I tell you more?"

Amy smiled a half grin. His opinion matters more than anyone's, "Thank you Sheldon. You do just fine."

"I miss you. Come home as soon as you're done, okay?"

"Okay, Sheldon."

"Bye"

Mrs. Kokozian heard the whole conversation. She pointed to her ring finger and the phone. "Duk' amusnanaluts'"

"Married? No.. Che Che…"

Mrs. Kokozian wouldn't let it go, "Duk' petk' e amusnanal."

"He needs to ask me… and he won't…Na ch'i khndrel indz."

Mrs. Kokozian put her hands together like she was praying. Then she squeezed Amy's cheeks and tapped her stomach. "Duk' karogh yek' katarel e lav mayr, duk' amusnanal."

Amy knew she said something about Babies and Mother and married. Amy just smiled, and said thank you.

Amy went into her cold old apartment again. Once again, her former life was left to haunt her. She was hit again with the smell of neglect and paint. The dust was driving her mad, she had to clean before she could sort. She cleaned everything, the bath, the empty furniture, the floors, the kitchen, spotless. The entire kitchen was laid out on the counters, ready to sort. It was 5 hours later and she was exhausted. She decided she would take just a short nap in her old bed before starting on the kitchen. She was asleep with in 3 minutes.

Amy had a horrific dream: She was walking in the empty corridors of her old middle school early in the morning. The sound of her shoes echoed through the halls, like there was nothing there for her, or anyone. She had to reach her classroom on the other side of the hall. As she ran, the hall became narrow, and steep, but she continued. Suddenly, she felt eyes on her from all around. She wasn't alone in the hall, there were other's there, but she could see faces. She only felt hands grabbing at her, pulling her clothes, putting things on her. She felt a hundred small hands hold her down, pull her hair, and force her eyes open. The hands brought a mask made of mirrored metal, and forced it on her face. It was hot and sheared her flesh. She screamed out but the mask muffled her cries. She couldn't see the hall anymore, the mask covered her eyes. Her ears were covered as well, and all sounds become the same monotonous rapping. Three knocks. She tried to scream, but she was mute. All sensory input was arrested, she was alone in her thoughts. Nothing new to hear, feel, taste or see. The mask reflected everything she looked at, but it was all empty: A void. She tried pulling the mask off, but the hands were holding her down.

She struggled against the force, but it was too strong. She heard a muffled sound of her name. She tried to answer back, but she couldn't get away. She heard it again, but it was too faint. The knocking started again. She was in a panic. Finally she heard her name once more clear, repeating over and over again. The grip on her relaxed. She was able to pull off the mask and see again. She blinked her eyes and saw Sheldon, seated next to her on the bed. He was holding her, rubbing her head saying, "Amy, it's okay… Amy, it's okay…" She wrapped her arms around him and broke down crying. He held her and rocked her back and forth. Finally, she felt normal again, safe.

"How are you here? Didn't I just talk to you on the phone?"

"Amy, that was 8 hours ago. It's 6:00. I got worried, so I had Penny drive me here."

Amy sat up. She didn't want to deal with Penny now and help her alleviate her guilt. She had her own problems. "Penny? Is she here?"

"No, when I saw your car, I told her to go. She didn't want to, but I made her. I knew you didn't want to talk to her yet."

"A very wise and thoughtful decline of an unwelcome invitation. Hat's off Cooper."

Sheldon remembered that is exactly what he said to her when she decline the invitation for him to join the gang swimming, "Hey, I thought I was the one with an eidetic memory?"

"Well, I may not have your prowess, but you don't get through Neurobiology without some kind of memory aptitude."

"Yet another one of your tempting talents, my tantalizing tigress."

"Alliteration is now one of yours." Amy tried to sit up, but she was sore from her dream and the thrashing about. Sheldon helped her up and started rubbing her back and neck. "Is this one of our sessions again?"

"Well, an impromptu session, sure. I am just giving you a back rub." Sheldon watched his own hands rub his red flash shirt. She looked great in red, but better in green. She was trying to relax and enjoy his hands, but she was spent. He was working on her shoulders, when she leaned back and wrapped his arms around her like a warm quilt on winter night. She was fighting off the memory from the horrific dream. She felt better and happy to be with Sheldon in his safe strong arms. Then she shot up with a fright and remembered, "Your dinner! Oh man!"

"Don't worry, we can pick it up. We can eat here if you want. One last time."

"No, I want to go home."

"That's my girl. Let's go, if you're okay?"

Amy hugged Sheldon, "I am now. Thank you for rescuing me."

"Oh, that... Well... I'm just here for my shirt."

Amy was up now, getting her purse, "Oh really, and who says you get it back?"

They left the apartment and Sheldon grabbed her pulling her close to him, "I say, vixen. I will get it back tonight. One way or another." He kissed her with a searing embrace. He only stopped when he heard the door open behind them; It was Mrs. Kokozian.

Sheldon finally saw the woman who refused to give him her phone before. She was small woman, with salt and pepper hair, pulled back into a bun on the nape of her neck. Her black clothes and sturdy shoes were a stark contrast to her brilliant hazel green almond eyes. She smiled at the couple whom were embarrassed being caught in such an suggestive embrace. She walked over to Amy and Sheldon. She grabbed Amy's hand gently, her skin felt like worn velvet. She also grabbed Sheldon's hand, who was too shocked to pull away. She put them together and smiled. "Ayo Ayo, amusnanal." Sheldon gentlemanly training told him to smile and be nice to the old woman. "Amy, do you know what she is saying?"

"Ayo means yes…" that was all Amy wanted to say. She turned to Mrs. Kokozian, "Shnorhakalut'yun, thank you. Good bye now." She made a hasty retreat.

Amy grabbed Sheldon hand and pulled him to the elevator while waving to the old smiling woman.

Sheldon was confused, "What does 'amusnanal' mean?"

Amy lied, "I don't know." She looked away from him. He knew she was lying. He knew her too well now not to know. But she had a rough day and he didn't want her to feel anymore negative emotions. Besides, he could always check on Google.

After the couple fought the Saturday hungry crowds for Chicken and made their way back to Los Robles, they ascended the stairs. Penny's door was open, waiting for Amy to come home. As soon as she saw Amy, Penny ran over to her and gave her a strangle hold hug which Amy returned half heartedly.

"Oh Amy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright Penny, I have thicker skin than you think."

Sheldon piped in, "...and no need to show it off so often…"

Amy shot him a look, and he made a hasty retreat with the bag of chicken leaving the ladies alone in the hall.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that before..."

"Look Penny, it's more what you think than what you said. You don't think I am pretty or sexy enough. But that is okay. Like I said the frist time I met you, it would matter more if you were a lesbian,which you're not."

Penny laughed, "You're right. Still I should love you how you are! I'm going to try and be a better friend, Amy. I promise."

"Okay, Penny. Thank you. I know your heart is in the right place. It's just you always seem to think of Sheldon and I as a joke, like we're the strange couple in a sitcom who never get together and keep the story going or are comic relief. We aren't the comic relief, Penny, we're the main story line, for me anyway. What we have it real, and it may not fit with what you think is acceptable, but we like it. And he likes me, quirks and all; that's all that matters."

"You're right… Can we still be friends?"

"Sure Penny, we can. Now I better go before Sheldon throws out the chicken for being left out for too long. I think he already has his meat thermometer out. Talk to you later."

Amy went in the apartment stopped for a moment, turned around, locked the dead bolt and went to the kitchen to find Sheldon placing food on the plates.

"Did you work out your hen business and get over Penny's cluckitude?"

"Yes, I did. Cluckitude... that's funny. But, can we can talk about something else though, I'm starving. I didn't eat lunch."

Sheldon shot her a smile. He knew she didn't want to talk by her body language. Clearly, she needed to just unwind. But he made another vow: To always make sure she knew she was beautiful.

As they ate, Sheldon and she discussed their project, and what he did for the day. He was very proud over the fact he had negotiated free dry cleaning for a year from Amy's Dry Cleaner for their mix up.

"How did you do that?" Amy was truly impressed. She was not looking forward to getting the monkey's out on her dry cleaner. She had been with them for years.

"After careful consideration of my argument, they capitulated. Also, I told them that you would bring the cowboy outfit back on Monday. I have an errand with Leonard, so I won't be home till later. We will get the Thai food."

"Paint me impressed Sheldon, I would love to know how you did that."

"Southern Charm, darlin."

"Funny, that never worked in the past..."

"Worked on you!"

"Oh, it wasn't your charm, but that was an added bonus." She winked at him. "I can't believe you got free dry cleaning for a year!"

"Yes, I am the laundry boss."

"Oh brother! I thought you were the costume boss?"

"I have many titles, Anyway, I got the whole thing cut out today too."

He had made a tremendous progress on her costume, but he still didn't want her to see it.

"Sheldon, why can't I see it? I have to wear it? Shouldn't I get some say what it is?"

"Nope, costume boss." He pointed his fork to himself. "You don't get a vote." He put down his plate and started rubbing his hands together, eyeing her.

"Quit wringing your hands together so devilishly, we both know they are too soft for lotion."

Sheldon put his hands down. "Anyway, you'll see soon enough. I just need some adjustments. Tomorrow, I need a few hours to work on it, and then we can work on the project or the kitchen, your choice."

"Sounds great. I will read tomorrow, and leave you to it. Or do you want me to buy sheets and get out of your hair?"

"You wont buy the right ones."

"Oh really, Mr. smarty pants?"

"Yes."

"Size: double."

"Yes."

"500 thread count"

"At least."

Egyptian Cotton?"

"Yes"

"Deep long sides so they don't come up while you sleep?"

"Yes."

"Organic cotton, preferably with some Sci Fi character or some such juvenile nonsense."

"Yes, but without the sass, little lady."

"Fine. I think I got it covered."

"Good. I stand corrected. I should've never doubted you."

"Say that again, in microphone, so we all can hear…"

"HA HA! Are you ready for Laundry?"

"Yes, let me just grab the stuff."

Sheldon cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes with precision, as always. Amy returned, still wearing his flash shirt.

"Ammmyyy" He said in a scolding tone, "I need you to remove that shirt. I need to wash it."

"You were going to wear it all day today, and not have been able to wash it. If I am wearing it, it's no different than if you were. So there." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, it's different alright. It's distracting. I will have my shirt, woman."

"Nope…" And Amy picked up the basket and headed to the door. Sheldon blocked her path and gave her a stern look.

"Dr. Cooper, are you blocking my path?"

"I'm the laundry boss, and I need that shirt." His eyes were roving over her chest, longing to rip the shirt off her body.

"You are the costume boss, not laundry boss. You have not been promoted. Stand down, Cooper. Don't make me get the monkeys." Her green gaze was peering into him. He had to fight back.

Sheldon lowered his voice, and hooded his eyes, coming within an inch of her, "You and your primates are no match for me, Vixen. I have the power of my mind. I remember all your weak spots. I can make you fold like a lawn chair with one touch."

"HA! I'm made of stronger stuff than that, Dr. Cooper. Do your worse!"

"Okay, I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice." Sheldon grabbed Amy threw her over his shoulders, fireman style again. "OooF! Sheldon! That's not one touch!"

"Patience, Vixen." As he was carrying her he smacked her on the behind. "Hoo!" Was all he heard.

He carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. She let out a gasp, she barely had enough time to catch her breath before he was walking her back on the bed. He didn't touch her, but she still moved where he wanted her. When her head hit the head board, she sat up. Sheldon was within a centimeter of her skin. He never touched her, just his breath was over her body. After he moved his mouth all around her body, he grabbed her by the wrist. Amy gasped, she was ready to give in, but his forceful touch sealed the deal. Then he brought her wrist to his mouth and with a feather touch, kissed the inside of her wrist while looking at her with his blazing blue eyes. It was the same touch that drove her mad during one of their first sessions. Amy let out a whimper and melted. _Damn, that man can't be wrong, can he?_

Sheldon released her and stood at the end of the bed, looking at her with wide waiting eyes. She ripped off the shirt, and threw it at him. "Fine! You win. Memory boy!"

Now it was Sheldon's turn to whimper. Even though he was "Memory boy" he still forgot she was wearing her Flash colored Bra. "That's 'Dr. Recall' to you, and I need all that too."

"You need what?"

"Everything you're wearing. I need to wash it. Now strip."

"And, pray tell me Laundry boss, what will you be wearing?"

"This."

"We do laundry together. So, I go naked and you wear clothes."

"Hmmm. Naked laundry would be nice, if we didn't live in an apartment." _File that for later, in San Marino…_

"Well, since I am the smart one in this relationship, I have an idea." Amy stood up, striped off her bra, her skirt and her panties tossing them at Sheldon waiting hands. "You do the laundry, by yourself. I will stay here and... take a bath. Have fun!" And she pranced to the bath.

Sheldon "_Drat. Well that worked out better in my head.._."

Amy called from the bath, "Oh, and make sure you wash all the sheets too, have fun!"

Two hours and 3 trips back up and down the stairs, Sheldon was finally finished with the laundry. Doing laundry alone was a thankless chore. "I should have just let her wear it, then when laundry was DONE, ripped it off her...or bought another flash shirt..."

He found Amy, sleeping in the bed, her glasses on her head. "Poor kid, I must have worn her out." Truth was, he did. Between her activities in the morning, cleaning her old apartment, and the emotional turmoil of her dream, Amy was fried. She needed a break and her body did too. She didn't want to tell Sheldon, but she was sore. It was lot of activity for two days. A hot bath and a good night sleep was just what she needed. Sheldon watched her sleep for a while as he put away the clothes. He dressed and climbed into bed.

He was just as happy being next to her sleeping as anything else they could have done. He leaned over and gave her a kiss goodnight. She woke up momentarily, "Oh, you're back."

"Yeah, laundry is all done."

"You really are the laundry boss."

"Well, I quit. Or I could share my stock options. Up to you." Sheldon snuggled Amy into his arms. Sheldon looked down at Amy's smiling face. He couldn't imagine a day without her. He missed her when he was doing laundry; a task he had done hundred of time solo. Now, it felt empty without her there.

He thought back to all that time he wasted, when he could have been with her like this moment. He caught his breath, he almost threw it all away. He would have never know. He would have had a sad, lonely life, and never known what it feels like to hold someone you love in your arms as you drift off to sleep. Amy knew. She didn't let him make the biggest mistake ever when he broke up with her. She fixed it. "Thank you, Amy."

"For what? You did the laundry!"

"For bring a stubborn bullheaded Vixen. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Oh that... Well, I just did it for the shirt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I lived in Glendale and the population is like 65% Armenian. So, I can see Amy knowing some Armenian living there for so long. "amusnanal" means married. **

**I want to say thank you guys so much for your reviews and notes. I am new to Fan Fiction, and you guys have been so nice, and sweet to let me be apart of this community. Thanks again!**


	43. Taken Back By Surprise

_**Taken Back by Surprise**_

Sheldon woke up in a cold bed. He blinked his sleep away and glanced at the green numbers on the clock He didn't over sleep, it was 6:30, his usual time. He felt a familiar sensation in his chest: emptiness. He reached for the pillow next to him hoping to still feel her residual heat, but it wasn't there. Doing laundry single-handedly, and waking up cold and alone was enough reminders of his old life he cared to have for one day. He missed her, and it was only 2 minutes into Sunday. He wanted to see her face. _I've grown accustomed to your face… Like breathing out and breathing in…_

He went to the bath, but she wasn't there either. He saw the evidence of her presence, wet tooth brush and sink, steam from a shower. S_he showered without him._ After brushing his own teeth, he went to the kitchen. Finally, he found her, just about to start cooking. She was wearing her white cotton nightgown he loved so much. Her hair was washed, but she didn't straighten it. It was hanging down in waves, slightly damp. He loved how it looked on her back. She didn't hear him come in; he could always sneak up on her. She was humming a song, and looked like preparing French toast. He came up behind he and grabbed her waist_. I've grown accustomed to the tune you hum night and to noon, it's second nature to me now._

"You're up early." He snuggled into her cherry scented hair. He loved to drink up her scent. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close feeling whole again, like he found the missing puzzle piece to his life. That is what he needed when he woke up, her body next to him.

"Ooh, Sheldon, you scared me. I'm sorry, you were sleeping so well I didn't want to wake you. It's so rare that I'm up before you. I watched you sleep for while and then took a quick shower."

"I wish you would have woken me, we could have... saved water."

"Well, I might need another shower later." She looked back at him. His smiling blue eyes melted her, "Definitely need another shower. Anyway, I got a fantastic rest, probably because you were next to me and my nap yesterday. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast. I guess there is no surprising Sheldon Cooper."

Sheldon didn't let go of her waist; he hugged her tight as he nestled in her hair, "You surprise me every day we are together."

"Well, I'm not surprised, you are a genius after all, no wonder you chose me." She turned and kissed his cheek with quick playful peck. "I hope you're hungry."

He leaned over her shoulder to see what she was doing, and looked at her cooking, "I'm hungrier than a spring bear."

"Sorry I couldn't bring you breakfast in bed."

"Oh, god, never do that! I would hate it. Crumbs and bits of food, god knows where they would land. Germs waiting for a happening. The bed is for sleeping. And other things… Anyway, that looks great. I can act surprised, when it's done…" He kissed her cheek.

"Oh Sheldon, you couldn't act astonished if you life depended on it. You're a terrible actor, and liar. But that's what I love about you. Now, go on now, or I'll never get this done with you distracting me from my task."

Sheldon starting humming _At Last,_ "I just wanted to dance with my best girl."

"Better be your only girl… Go on, now, git!" She used her hip to bump him out of the way, just like his Meamaw would do to his PopPop.

Sheldon reluctantly let her go, and sat at the kitchen island, watched her every move. She was making French Toast, but dipping the battered bread in frosted flakes then cooking them. Sheldon had never seen it before. "Cereal and French Toast, Amy? Kind of redundant."

"It gives it an extra crunch. Also I put cinnamon in the egg wash. You'll see. If you don't like it, you can eat a bowl of cereal with a nice cup of 'Suck it up'."

Sheldon straightened out at her remark. "I'm sure I'll love it; you made it. You really are the best cook. You need to be the kitchen boss."

"OH NO! I know where that is going. You want me to be Kitchen boss so I get stuck with all the cooking! Forget it buddy, I'm on to your sly ways. You're the kitchen boss. You're a great cook and I expect a home cooked meal once a week. I've written in the amendments to the relationship agreement. It's there for you to notarize."

"What!? You wrote amendments?"

"Yes, it's my responsibility now since I wrote the new agreement. I thought you would be pleased?"

"I am, I just… I am little, flummoxed as to what you would change."

"Well, I forgot to put in Halloween, you reminded me of that. But honestly, isn't Halloween just for children?"

"Woman, you are not too old I won't take on over my knee! Just for children? We go to a party every year! It's an important holiday."

"If I criticize Halloween again, do I get to be put over your knee?"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her, "Yes, and I can find other infractions, if you are in needing of a spanking."

"OH my! Well… I will have to keep that in mind." She winked at him and continued, "I also put in that I wanted you to be official laundry and dry cleaning boss. I was craving fried chicken, so I put you would cook once a week, as will I." The next part she said sheepishly. "Also, I we could discuss a new schedule for our intimacy collaboration."

"A new schedule? We are still on backs. We don't need a new schedule. Unless, you want to add… areas…" Sheldon eyes were growing darker as he watched her cook and thought what she could have added.

"No, we are still on backs. But why don't you look at the new suggested schedule. It's a more fluid, not required to finish a section before one is completed. I thought you would like the flexibility."

"I like your flexibility."

"Oh, that's section 7. Anyway, Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

If Sheldon wasn't aroused before, he defiantly was after he saw the new agreement. He blushed at the implications and the wording she used to describe some of the sections. "Amy, I look forward to section 8 tonight and section 6 looks particularly, intriguing."

"Well, we have done that once or twice, but you are really uncomfortable with it."

"Yes… Terribly uncomfortable. You need to do that more… "

Amy smirked at him, "So I thought if we could, you know, work on it more, then, it would be better for us." She winked at him.

"Better for me, you mean."

"Oh, Dr. Cooper, I think you are forgetting how much I enjoy certain things. I will have to remind you."

Sheldon stood up and walked toward her, "No time like the present."

Amy stopped him with a plate of food, "Slow down, there Cowboy. First, here is your breakfast. Then we need to work on your costume? Right?"

"Yes, I want to sew a few seam together. Are you going to get sheets today?" He finally took a bite of his food, "Amy! This is great! I love it. Put this in the agreement too." He starting eating like it was his last meal.

"Sheldon, if you eat that fast, you might get sick. Then our Sunday might be spent at the Drug store, rather than working on the project or section 6…"

Sheldon slowed down to a snail's pace and chewed very carefully.

After their breakfast, and a second shower, (Complete with Section 6 and some section 7 explorations) Amy reluctantly went to the store to get a few things and look for sheets. Finding sheets with Sci Fi character's was not her first priority. Frankly, she was a little tired of staring at a Death Star at night. She purchased 3 new sets of plain sheets, and groceries. As she ascending the first flight of stairs, precariously balancing her heavy load, she was met by Leonard who was on his way out.

"Amy, can I help you? You have a ton of bags."

"Thank you Leonard, that would be great. I bought too many things, and forgot about the lack of Elevator during my journey to the grocery store. Hey! Between the four of you physics geniuses, couldn't you fix that thing?" Amy pointed to the abandoned elevator with the yellow tape, mocking her.

"Well, elevators are complicated machinery and we need special tools…"

"You guys don't have a clue about elevators, do you?"

"Not one…"

"Thought so."

"So, umm, Amy, how's it going with Sheldon? Ready to kill him yet?"

"Not at all. Honestly Leonard, I don't know why you bemoaned living with him so much. I find his routine efficient, refreshing and a wonderful time saver."

Leonard was thinking, _yeah, especially your shower routine_, but he would never bring that up with Amy. "Well, you two are made for each other; it's no wonder Sheldon wants to…" Leonard shut up, he said too much. But Amy caught his dangling sentence.

"Sheldon's wants to what?" She stopped on the stairs, staring at Leonard.

"Sheldon wants to you live with him. You two are like matching book ends. I wish Penny and I were more similar." _Phew_!

"You two are getting married, you'll find your happiness, if you haven't found it already."

"How do you, uh feel about… marriage…Amy?"

Amy thought he was asking about his marriage, "I am happy for you. I think you and Penny are meant for each other. Sometimes opposite attract, and sometimes, you find your Bookend, as you say. Marriage will be good for you and her. It shows the ultimate in commitment. You two need that."

"Do you, uh need that?" Leonard was mining Amy for intel. He had to tread lightly, though, she could see through steel.

"What I need is Sheldon. I have that. What I want is irrelevant. Sheldon will never ask me to marry him. He doesn't believe in it. I have my relationship agreement and I am happy with just that. We don't need a marriage license or any state agency to tell us we are in love." Amy was a terrible liar, but not as bad as Sheldon. She didn't have a tell, like Sheldon's twitching. Leonard couldn't read Amy, but he couldn't push it either. Sheldon had sworn him to secrecy. Leonard couldn't even tell Penny what Sheldon was planning. Leonard hoped that Amy would say yes, but after this conversation, he wasn't too sure.

"Anyway, thanks for the help. You are a great friend Leonard. Penny is very lucky you put up with her. Thanks again."

Leonard walked down the stairs with a spring in his step. No one had said Penny was the lucky one before. _She is lucky, huh?_

* * *

><p>Amy entered the apartment to find Sheldon at the door. He grabbed her and turned her around. "Sheldon, what the devil? I need to put the groceries away." Sheldon slipped a blindfold on her face.<p>

"I will. You go to the bed room. Do not open your eyes. Here I will help you." Sheldon led her to the bedroom with a blindfold on her eyes and closed the door. "Sheldon, what is going on? I have frozens! And Milk!"

"Stay in here, don't come out. I will put everything away. I am working on the costume. You can't see it. Oh, and strip."

"Strip?"

"I said keep your eyes closed, not your ears, woman. I need you in skivvies. I have to fit the bodice. Now strip woman, or I'll do it for you." He spanked her on her fanny.

"Yes, sir, costume boss. Hoo!"

"Good, now stay here. I will be back in approximately 4 minutes 45 seconds."

With the efficiency of a grocer, Sheldon put everything away with breakneck speed. True to his word, Sheldon was back right on time. He had a tape measure and pins. Amy did as instructed. She was only wearing her pink bra set, freshly washed from yesterday.

"Good. You listened." Sheldon went over and pulled his tie out and his eye covering. First he tied her eyes then put on the blind fold. "Sheldon, this is redundant. I can't see a thing with the tie."

"Well, I have to make sure. Now stand there. Don't move." Sheldon left the room and came back. In less than a minute, she heard Sheldon move around her. Amy could feel cool fabric on her stomach and around her back. Sheldon's gentle hands were molding the fabric to her, and pinning it. He moved to her chest and she could feel him fingers move a strip of fabric down her torso, between her breasts. "You can't wear a bra with this. It wont work."

"You just want me out of my bra."

Sheldon reached around and with one hand, snapped off her bra, and pulled it off her. "Much better." The cool air of room coupled with her excited state from blindness hardened Amy's nipples. "You got that off with one hand?"

"Yep, I told you your complicated contraptions are no match for me."

"Your agile appendages are abundantly appealing."

"Your alliterations are also."

She tried to move, but Sheldon just said, "Stay, or I'll tie your hands."

Amy was breathing shallow, anticipating Sheldon's touch. He let her stand there while he watched her. He moved so silently, she didn't know where he was in the room. "Are you still there? Or did you go watch Doctor Who?"

He whispered in her ear, "Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Finally, she felt his touch and it caused her to catch her breath.

He moved his hands to her back. She could feel his breath on her shoulders. He wrapped his hands around her breasts with a strip of material.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into putting this away, and tying up my hands, anyway?"

"Well, as much as I enjoy your naked form, I am all business here, little, lady. Costume boss has a lot of responsibilities, ya know."

"Does the costume boss realize that my overly protective and jealous boyfriend will be attending this party, and if he sees me in skin tight costume in front of ogling men, he will go into a rage induced fit?"

"Oh, he won't be there. The whole point of costume party is to be someone else. Now, if you go home with any of those men, I can't promise their safety." Sheldon was moving slower as he wrapped the fabric around her. Pinning and unpinning. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he worked on her from behind.

"And, pray tell, who will I be?"

"Spoilers." He whispered in her ear, as he moved around the front of her. She could hear him breathing harder now. He was doing something with fabric, or the sheets, she wasn't certain.

"Oh, so I can be with whomever I chose at the party? No matter whom it may be? Interesting…"

"The character you are going to wearing has impeccable taste, and is very discreet. She doesn't go for most men. In fact, she has eyes for only one. Only one man can tame her heart; he is her only weakness."

"OH really, and who is that? Let me guess…" they said it at the same time, "Spoilers."

Sheldon was almost done with his measurements. He took a tape measure and ran it down the center of her back. "hmmm… These have to go too." He slowly pulled off her panties. She could feel behind her, his hand on her buttocks with the measuring tape. "You need to quit losing weight, I had these measurements perfect and you are throwing off my calculations."

"I'm sorry, but I've had a lot of physical activity since the last time you measured me."

"OH really, like what?" Sheldon ran his hand down her arms. He was still behind her. She could feel heat off his body, but she could only feel his hands.

"Oh, it's too hard to describe."

Sheldon kissed her shoulder. "Like this?"

"Yes, that is one thing."

"And this, he ran his hands down her waist and grabbed her hips.

"Yes, lots of that."

Sheldon moved her arms above her head and held them there, while he moved his other hand down the front of her body, gliding his fingers over her skin. "Yes, that too. Although with this mask on, it could be anyone doing that. I have no idea."

"OH really. And tell me, Amy Farrah Fowler, whom do you wish it to be?" Sheldon was circling her like a hawk circles its prey. She was completely naked, under his control.

"Oh, this handsome boy I've had my eye on. He's tall, has dark hair, stunning blue eyes. He's a physicist and a genius, funny, and passionate about his work."

"Sounds like a dweep." Sheldon had to jump out of the way of Amy, swiping at him.

"Don't you talk about him that way, his not a dweep. He's brilliant."

"Hmm. Well, he might be somewhere in this room. If you find him, you can have him."

"Really?" Amy could hear Sheldon move around the room. He threw his shirts off and threw them across the room to throw her off. He carefully pulled off his shoes and tossed him in the opposite direction. However, Amy just had her arms crossed, tapping her finger on her mouth; Listening, thinking.

Instead of looking over the room for him, Amy laid on the bed, propped up on her forearms. She bent one knee across her leg and pulled her hair forward. She was acting like she was looking at her nails through her blind fold. Sheldon was in the corner of the room, hoping she would chase his voice around. Instead, she waited for him. She was in control.

"You'll never get what you want if you just wait like that, Amy." Sheldon was moving toward her, but not too close that she could touch him.

"I beg to differ, sir. I've waiting for years for this man. I have the patience of an oyster. You know it takes years to make a pearl. I am in for the long haul." Amy rubbed her inner thighs and ran her fingers over nipples. "You just have to…" Amy then ran her hand between her legs and opened them, letting out a playful moan, "wait…"

Sheldon was watching her play with her hair. The tips of her russet locks were laying on her nipples, covering them up. Her hips were tilted back and her hand was on her stomach, lightly touching it. It was driving Sheldon wild. "So, if this so called brilliant man was here, what would you want him to do, show me."

Amy arched her head back, touched her breasts and ran her hand down her inner thigh as her voiced let out a husky moan, "Something like this." She caressed her breasts, "Or this…" She moved her hand to between her legs, but pulled away. "But, I think I better question is what wouldn't I let him to do."

Amy could hear the jiggle of Sheldon's belt being removed from his pants and a slight thud of his clothes hitting the wood floor. Sheldon swallowed hard, and moved toward the bed, "And what wouldn't you let him do?"

Amy snapped her head back looking directly at Sheldon as if her mask was off. "_Nothing_."

Sheldon moved over Amy, crawling over her body with his mouth close to her skin, blowing on it. "Too bad he's not here, huh?"

"Oh, he will be. You have to be patient. He's worth the wait. He may hide for while, even from himself. Just when you think he's left, gone forever, forgotten you…" Sheldon moved up to her mouth and kissed her, moving his hand to remove her mask and tie. "There he is, surprising you." Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon. "Hello stranger."

She could feel he was naked on top of her, kissing her, stroking her face. His touch was gentle and tender. "Hello again."

Sheldon moved his kissing to her neck as he breathed out his confession, "I never forgot you, Amy. I was never gone forever, I was just lost for awhile." He moved up so he could look her in her eyes, "I found my way back, thanks to you."

"I'm glad I waited." Amy kissed his forehead and pulled him up to kiss her again. The two lovers twined themselves with each other. Soft and tender at first, lightly kissing each other, then the intensity built up as their hands and mouths roamed over each other like exploring a new landscape. Each deepened kiss he gave amplified his overwhelming emotion over this woman lying under him. _The woman who waited._

He pulled her up to his chest so they were both seating up; their legs wrapped around each other as they found a beat for their shared ecstasy. He had to see her eyes again. This was only their third time making love and Sheldon was still taken aback. Surprised he was so comfortable, astonished at her moans, her feeling and how she felt so right in his arms, like she was always supposed to be there. What surprised him the most was how he could have ever thought to let her go. He held her a little tighter every time he thought of it.

To say they made love would be mis-catagorization of the emotional tie between them. They didn't make anything, they discovered it; hidden from them both for years by demons of fear and doubt. As Sheldon was feeling Amy's rippling orgasm shiver through him, he taken aback by her face as she leaned back and called out his name, Shhheellldddooonn. Every time he heard her husky moan of his name, he shuttered. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. _How can she get more beautiful?_

_Through you, my love. Always through your eyes. _Amy peered deep into Sheldon's eyes, pouring her love for him with every pulse of her. He held onto her tighter than before while the rush of her took him over the edge. She held onto his shoulders as he felt his own orgasm grip his body. He was surprised once more, it felt better every time.

Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon, holding on to him as he glided her back to lay next to her. He was out of breath, overwhelmed and astonished. Once he caught his breath, he pulled Amy even closer to him. "Amy, are you surprised?" She knew what he meant.

"At us? Yes. Very. If someone would ask me last May if we would be laying here naked, after just engaging in coitus, I would have laughed at them with haughty derision and scolded them for falsely getting my hopes up for something that seemed so…"

"Implausible."

"Yes. Frankly, I'm still pinching myself. I think I am leaving bruises."

"Actually, I think that is me. Sorry."

"Well, you can get a little rougher, if you want."

"Oh, really? There you go surprising me again."

"Hopefully not the last time. What are you surprised about, the same thing?"

"Like I said earlier today, I am surprised every day you are with me. That you would wait for me to realize what a perfect woman you are and what a lucky fool I've been. You really do have the patience of an oyster."

"Well, my pearl, you are worth it." Amy kissed his cheek and popped off the bed, held out her hand to him. "Come now, to the shower, then pizza, booze, telly; sans the booze."

"Amy, darlin' are you quoting Doctor Who again?" He grabbed her hand, not getting off the bed. His husky Texan accent lowered as his eyes darken.

"Implausible."

He pulled her back onto the bed, "We both know that implausible just doesn't work on us, don't we?"

"Yes, my blue eyed pearl, we do."

It was another 45 heated passionate filled minutes before the shower, another 25 steamy minutes before the pizza was even ordered. They never did get to watch any telly that night. Sheldon wasn't surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so excited by the new season starting. I think we will see that all our hopes and dreams for the summer hiatus will be fulfilled. At least I hope so. I will be surprised if they give us any Shamy loving in the first episode. Implausible. But I love being surprised.**

**Story is winding down, folks. I know it's been a long and bumpy ride. Don't worry, I, unlike the writers, will give the people what they want. **

**I just really want to thank you guys again for your time to review. I really love the feedback. If you have any ideas, or plot changes, please send them my way. If not, no worries, just enjoy the story. I hope you guys like it to the end. Thanks again!**


	44. Back to the Salt Mine

_**Back to the Salt Mine**_

**In bed, Monday morning:**

Amy awoke to one of her favorite smells: Sheldon's minty breath on her mouth and the enticing aroma of his coffee next to her. Her side smile was contagious. Sheldon watched her stretch and moan out an arousing yawn. He had woken up 25 minutes earlier to her warm body huddled next to him which enjoyed as his own personal blanket for 20 extra minutes.

He used the time in bed to allow his mind to follow a stream of consciousness. His thoughts flowed more easily than before he had Amy next to him. The current path took him to thoughts of his work, their work together, computer chips, then chocolate chips, then brownies, followed by coitus, then Amy. Always ending with Amy. Her presence and warmth gave him serenity and safe place to land after he explored the landscape of his wandering mind.

They had spent a rare Sunday together; no obligations, no visitors. Sheldon thought it was a magnificent end to their first weekend of coital intimacy. Unfortunately, Monday reared its ugly head, mocking the couple with reminders of responsibility and commitments. Amy was not looking for to leaving the bed, however, the steaming cup of courage helped her resolve.

"Sheldon, I just really don't know what I love more in the morning: Your coffee or your smiling face. " Sheldon smiled again, "Well, that settles that. Your smile. Easy."

"Thankfully, you don't have to chose. But chop, chop sister, we need to hit the showers and get going."

"Sheldon, it's only 6:55, we don't have to leave for an hour! What's the rush?"

"You take too long with your hair. I have to wash it, or we'll be here all day."

"OH, you have to wash it, huh? Well, we better get started." Amy took a large gulp of her coffee and ran off the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Sheldon could hear the toilet flush, then the sink water running, and Amy mumbling. "What?"

He hears her spit, "You know I don't like you watching me brush my teeth. You have to wait."

"Seriously, woman! Of all the things we have done together, teeth brushing is where you get timid as a deer in thicket." He hears the shower start.

Amy opens the door suddenly with an alluring glare, naked, with her hand on the handle the other on her hip, "A girl has to have something, doesn't she?"

"Yes, yes she does." He pulls her by the waist into him for a heated kiss. "You have beautiful teeth, by the way. You must have impeccable dental care routine. You're doing something right."

Amy smiles wide at Sheldon and starts undoing his pajamas, "Oh I do a lot things.. decorously." She kisses his newly exposed neck, while pulling off his top.

"That you do, vixen. Come on and show me what you can do indecorously."

Sheldon quickly undresses and pulls Amy in the shower, starts kissing her under the water, rubbing her hair and body while the water streams over their merged bodies. Amy reaches for the shampoo, but Sheldon beats her to it, putting a dab on his hand and massaging her head and neck. The lather was slowly moving down her back in ripples followed closely by Sheldon's wandering hands. His arousal was hard to hide in the close proximity of the shower. He pulled her back flush with his body, washing the front of her while his body was slippery against hers. Amy took advantage of their slick state, and rubbed her hips against Sheldon. He held onto her round hips for balance as she danced against him, with her hands above her head, holding onto his neck. The angle was driving Sheldon wild, his arousal was penetrating the slick empty space between her legs; the friction alone was forcing his hips into an unconscious thrust.

Amy's body bent down slightly, and that was enough invitation for Sheldon to grab her waist and bend her back even further forward. He was acting on instinct, feeling her push back against him as he entered her. He allowed his baser urges to take over his body's actions and his brain to disengage from the idea that this was not making love, this was sex in its raw carnal form. There was evidence of his earlier mental prowess as Amy grabs the safety bar he installed for support. The heat and steam of the shower seemed to amplify Sheldon's primal drive as he felt her tighten around him. The image of Amy round hips, the feel of her soft bottom being slammed against him, the sound of her calls of his name and the rush to his endocrine system was overwhelming. It culminated in a guttural primal call Sheldon barely recognized as his own. The entire action was over quicker than Sheldon realized and his brain begin to engage again. He released Amy's hips, noting his red hand print on her white skin. Embarrassment flooded him as he replayed the image of his animalistic venereal actions. Amy, however, quelled his fears when he saw her smiling face right before she slammed an urgent kiss on his gaping mouth.

Sheldon was still catching his breath, "Amy… I just lost control… I'm sorry…"

"Oh, I'm not sorry. Not in the least. HOO! I love being indecorous with you." She reached for the soap and washed herself. "By the way, you are a genius."

"I don't feel like a genius; I feel like a primate in your lab."

"Well, Ricky wouldn't have had the forethought to install a bar in the shower."

Sheldon straightened up and washed his hair, "Yes, well, that is for safety."

"Sure it is…I'm a genius too, Tex. Don't forget."

"Never. My little Siren." Sheldon noticed her hips were still red, "Amy, that was over awfully quickly…"

"Well, I think the technical term is quickie. Perfect for Monday mornings, don't you think?"

"Yes, but aren't you used to…"

"Sheldon… think of it like…hmmm… Mini Oreo's. Just as good, only smaller." She kissed his nose and popped out to grab a towel.

"Mini Oreo's… I like it!"

After dressing and a quick breakfast, Sheldon reminded Amy that he had an errand after work.

"Oh right, what are you guys doing?"

"Leonard wants to go to a jewelry store for some such nonsense." Sheldon figured out how to lie to Amy without twitching; at least in this instance. A lie housed in truth was easier for him.

"I'll try to get to the Dry cleaner's today, but it might be hard."

"They made you wait; they can have their body temperature near 32 degrees."

"They can chill?"

"Exactly." Sheldon noticed that Amy didn't straighten her hair, "Amy, are you going to do your hair, we have to go soon."

"I'm going to let it dry more naturally. This hair dresser guy said I needed to give it a break from drying so much. He was great. Very nice and professional and saved me on the dress fiasco." Amy was sheepish now, noticing Sheldon furled brow as he eyed her head. "You hate it."

"No, I like you however you look. Whatever is more comfortable for you. It just…"

"What?"

"Usually your hair only looks like that after we…"

"Oh, so you don't think people should see me with Sex Hair."

It was Sheldon's turn to be sheepish, "Maybe… Also, I don't like change." He took a deep breath, "However, you do what you want with your appearance. Just please don't ever dye your hair, I couldn't take that."

"No blond fantasies for you, Dr. Cooper."

"Quite the opposite, frankly. Now, come on my russet headed Vixen, its back to the salt mine for you. Or the monkey mine, I'm not sure which."

Just as they were about to leave, they were met by Leonard.

**In the Car:**

"Did she really say that?" Sheldon drove with Leonard to work after some insistence on Leonard's part. Amy was confused by Leonard's actions, but he hinted he wanted to talk to Sheldon about Penny. Amy acquiesced and went to the work solo instead. Leonard really wanted to tell him what Amy said on the stairs yesterday and give him to time to reconsider his proposal.

"Yeah, Sheldon, she did. And I quote, 'I have my relationship agreement and I am happy with just that. We don't need a marriage license or any state agency to tell us we are in love.'"

Sheldon was quiet, contemplating what Amy had told Leonard. He was going to the jewelers today to pick out a ring for her. He asked Leonard to take him, and the plan was to ask her this weekend. Now, Sheldon wasn't sure he should. "I don't understand Leonard, she had mentioned marriage before, and she never seemed so… hostile."

"Maybe your aversion to it scared her off. You did leave last summer after she mentioned you two living together. You kind of mocked her about wanting it."

"Yet another my past actions back to bite me in the ass."

"Wow, Sheldon, you usually don't talk that way?"

"Well, Leonard, I'm upset with myself. Usually, I have to only deal with stupidity from others. Now I am faced with my own. And this memory doesn't help; I can replay every callous thing I said to her, with vivid detail. More and more I realize what a fool I've been. I don't know how Amy had the patience to put up with me for as long as she did. I pushed her away so far, so often, that it's no wonder she doesn't want to marry me. I need to make amends. "

"So, no jewelry store?"

"No, I still want to go. I want to have it ready in case the time is right. I may be burdened with my anachronistic bone headedness, but Sheldon Cooper never gives up."

"No, that you don't. Ever…"

"Now, you are sworn to secrecy, still. Nothing has changed. Remember, I have your word."

"Yes, Sheldon, I signed the non-disclosure clause and sent you back a PDF using secure server. Kind of overkill, don't you think?"

"Not at all. Your big mouth has gotten you in too much trouble as it is. Need I remind you of Joyce Kim?"

"No, because you added the number to Homeland security just in case I forgot. You don't have to blackmail, me ya know?"

"Better safe than sorry. Also, you questioning Amy on the stairs yesterday came dangerously close to spilling the beans. You better keep it together Hofstadter, Lose Lips Sink Ships."

"OH, there's no sinking your Ship, Sheldon. Amy is crazy about you. How are you going to make amends?"

"Well, I'm a genius and have an eidetic memory, so…"

"You don't have a clue, huh?"

"Nope, I have no idea…"

**At the jeweler's:**

"Well, son, I see you're back. What can I do you for?" The same kind old man was manning the counter at the store Sheldon bought Amy's necklace. He smiled when he saw Sheldon again. He knew that look. He had it once, 47 years ago.

"I am looking for something specific. I need a ring that doesn't have any posts, so she can wear it with latex gloves and not have to take it off. However, it has to have emeralds and blue pearls. Do you have something like that?"

"Yep, it's not traditional though, is that what you're going for?"

"We aren't traditional people."

Leonard piped in snide, "That's for sure."

Sheldon glared at Leonard and refocused on the jeweler.

"What do you think of this?" The jeweler put a band in front of Sheldon on a black velvet. The band was white gold with bead set rounded emeralds that swirled around, clasping a blue pearl. It was perfect. "That's it. That's just what I was thinking."

"Usually woman want diamonds, but this ring is special. It's based on an Art Deco design."

Leonard was curious, and came to take a look. "Wow Sheldon, that's unique."

"Just like Amy. I'll take it."

**Back at 4A:**

Leonard and Sheldon brought the Thai food up to the apartment for the gang. Amy was there, but she was frazzled.

"Oh, thanks for getting the food. I got caught up at work, and just got home. I didn't get a chance to go the dry cleaners tonight, but I will for lunch tomorrow. Did you get your errands done?"

Leonard shot Sheldon a look, "Yes, we did. And Leonard only needed reminding twice on the order, so let's eat!"

Just then, Penny waltzed into the apartment. Looked at Amy, then walked out, and knocked. "Come in, Penny!"

"Hey everyone, food's here! I'm starving!" Penny was careful not to look at Amy. She knew she was still on thin ice. As the evening progressed, the gang returned to their usual banter and bickering.

Sheldon was unusually quiet for most of the evening and kept fiddling with an item in his pocket. He kept stealing glances at Amy, who was engrossed in a heated discussion with Bernadette about Stuart's Party.

"It's at a hotel? WOW! WE should get rooms!"

"That'll be great! It might be expensive for Stuart. How can he afford that?"

"The comic book store is sponsoring it. The monkey comic is doing well. He's been invited to Comic Con next year as a speaker!"

Howard piped in, "So amazing how his life is different. Oh and I heard the latest one is supposed to be hot. We get to see at the party."

Sheldon piped in trying to change the subject, "At a Hotel? How big is the party supposed to be?"

Raj chimed in, "Huge! Like over 100 people. Finally a real party to showcase my talents. It's going to be a magical night for me."

Amy shot Sheldon a look_: I have to wear your skin tight outfit in front of a 100 people_?

Sheldon smiled back, sweetly and thought, _You will have a mask…_

Amy smirked and looked at him again with narrowed eyes,_ It had better cover everything, Costume boss._

_Sheldon eyed her up and down, Oh, it will. Everything that matters. _

"Oh, man there they go again, talking with stares. What did you call it Howard, Shamese?"

"No, the hive mind of Shamy."

"Well, it's creepy. Stop it you too, or get a room."

"We have a room, Bernadette. Two bedrooms, actually. If you think about it, we have 5 rooms, 6 if you count the fortress of solitude."

"Well, find one with a door and get your coitus on!"

Amy blushed, trying to hide her smile behind her fork. Sheldon was not amused. He didn't like the subject of coitus brought up with present company. He also didn't like being told what to do. His wished his snappy comeback would have crawled back into his mouth as soon as he said it, however: "We don't need a room with a door to have coitus, Bernadette."

The gang gasped. Amy tried to save him, "If… you mean."

"Yes… if…" Sheldon was beet red, and pushed his food around his plate. _If is right, if they only knew…_

After the well fed group had made the welcoming goodbyes, Sheldon and Amy cleaned the leftovers of their visitors. Amy was curious why Sheldon was so shy about their current coital escapades.

"Sheldon, I am curious…"

"Yes, that is why I love you."

"Well, thank you, but I mean on a specific topic I would like to discuss with you."

"Oh boy, do I need the chess clock? By the way, yours was beyond repair. Good thing you moved in, now you can use mine."

"Well, I don't need a relationship accord, but the discussion might be disquieting. Come sit and have a cup with me."

Sheldon didn't like where this was going, but he grabbed their tea and sat in his spot, ready for the oncoming deluge of estrogen based hysteria.

"Sheldon, why are you so concerned about our friends finding out we had sex?"

Sheldon took a deep breath, "First, it is none of their business what we do. Secondly, Sheldon Cooper does not kiss and tell." Sheldon took a drink of his tea and continued, "Amy, I have known these people for quite a while and they have consistently mocked me for my previous aversion to physical contact. In some cases, it seemed I was ostracized for it, put in a separate category as non-human or robotic. At the time, I took it as compliment; it meant I was above them, superior in so far as I could control my baser urges."

"Yes, I know that feeling. I felt the same way when we first met. I was a nice shield."

"A shield?"

"Sure, If you portray yourself as robotic, unfeeling and above emotional attachments, such as the need for human intimacy, you can live your life feeling better than those whom relish in it. However, it is a shield, a barrier to the flood of feelings and realization that you need it more than most."

"You think we need intimacy more than most people?"

"Yes, well, if I am honest with myself, I do. I spent years being alone, isolated from people as were you. Being highly intelligent is intimidating to most people. People shun those who are different and call us odd, robotic, cold. We had to build up walls to keep out the pain of rejection."

Sheldon listened, he knew exactly what Amy was saying, a little too well. Amy continued, " After a while, you act the part so the pain of rejection won't be so stinging. You build up a shield of the exact thing that you are criticized for. Soon, that shield become part you, it re-writes your personality."

"Well, I am the same person I have always been. I am not re-written."

"Ah, yes, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, biting wit, sardonic personality, asexual and robotic akin to Spock in every aspect of his life."

"I am not asexual and neither is Spock . But I do appreciate the reference to Star Trek, please continue."

"Well, you would have our friend's think you are asexual. You would also like them to continue to think of you as superior in every respect, including not wanting to engage in coitus. However, we both know that is not the case. You not only engage in coitus, but I would say you excel at it. Additionally, you have lost none of your wit, intelligence, drive and clever routine. One might even say, if they were to be so bold…"

"Please, lady, you're on a roll."

"One might even say, that you have used your superior intellect to master your baser urges by controlling their frequency. Frankly, Sheldon I am little surprised your ego hasn't gotten away from you, but I guess that is yet another aspect of control you have mastered." Amy sipped her tea, trying desperately to hide her smirk from Sheldon. He was mulling over her compliments and arrant waxing of his ego.

"All I am saying Sheldon, is that you and I have just added a new facet to our already impressive bag of tricks. However, I will keep our bedroom activities quiet, if that is what you wish."

"I would, if you don't mind. I don't want a tete tete with Wolowitz about what we do, he would cheapen it. I don't want to relive every romantic detail for Raj, or deal with Leonard's suggestive raising of his eyes brows. I want this to be between us, and us alone. It is special to me and I only want to share it or talk about it with you. Is that okay?"

"Then that is exactly what will happen. I will evoke the brownie protocols."

"Only for us?"

"Only for us."

**Tuesday Morning:**

All the favorite smells of Amy's morning: Minty breath, coffee, cherry soap, talc, warm toast and orange juice. Their morning together were becoming a favorite time for the couple; one last chance of intimacy before they had to don their masks and face the world. Sheldon loved that they had their private time which they could be their true selves. Even their car ride over to Cal-Tech was a treat. Amy would always play the car games Leonard avoided and she was the only one who could play counter Factuals. This particular morning, after Amy had parked the car, Sheldon reached down, grabbed her hand and kissed it. He sat in the car looking at her hand, rubbing his thumb over her fingers. He was pensive; she could tell his mind was awash in thought. Then he smiled and let her go, "I'll see you around 5."

"See you then." Amy watched him walk to the physics building, wondering what he was thinking. If she only knew.

**At the dry cleaners after at Lunch on Tuesday:**

"Are you sure that is what he said?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am so sorry I ruined your proposal! I am devastated! Please accept our apologies and this coupon for the dry cleaning. Boy, I thought Cowboy Calhoun was mad. Your fiancé can really lay it on thick. He slings more guilt than a Jewish mother, and I should know, my mother is Jewish."

Amy was still shaken by what the man said. Sheldon had told the dry cleaner he was going to take her to a restaurant, asked her to dress up for the occasion. He was going to pop the question on the Queen Mary in Long Beach, but since she didn't have her dress, she canceled and he had to propose at a McDonald's. A ridiculous fable, with far too many details for Amy's taste. "Well, it was a disruption.."

"A disruption? You are being kind. I hope he made it up to you."

"Oh, he will. HE WILL…"

**At Cal-Tech Tuesday Afternoon:**

Amy walked into Sheldon's office and closed the door. Sheldon didn't turn around, "Alex, you need to get these latest ones down, I'm running out of white boards."

"It's not Alex, it's your _fiancé_."

Sheldon turned around to see a crossed armed and displeased Amy Farrah Fowler. "Amy… What are you doing here? Fiancé? Did you talk to Leonard_? I'll kill him!"_

"NO Sheldon, I talked to the Dry cleaner!"

"OH, that. Phew."

"_Oh that, phew_? Oh no, you don't get off that easy. 'Southern charm' my ass. What are you doing telling the dry cleaner we are getting married?"

"I wanted him to think he ruined your night, and the party wasn't cutting it. I let the story get away from me. You should thank me for getting you free dry cleaning."

"Thank you? For lying about proposing to me? It's such a ridiculous notion to you that you would use as a plot device in your fable. This is just like you lying to Kripke about having sex with me."

"You didn't seem to mind that?"

"Yes, because I thought it might happen one day and it established your need to be considered the alpha male. However, you told Kripke that we were having sex to get out of dealing with something. Afterwards, I helped you clean up your mess."

"I remember thanking you for that too."

"You did, but don't use marriage as a ploy to get what you want, Sheldon. It's not funny."

"You did! When I brought you coffee!"

"That was a just an offhanded comment, not a ruse to get free cleaning services!"

"So, you can throw around the idea of marriage, but if I bring it up, it's what, ridiculous?"

"Coming from you, yes!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Amy had her hand on the door, "It means Sheldon, you and I both know that the idea of marriage is never going to come up between us. Don't bring it up again, and don't use it to get your way." Amy left the office, slumped shoulders and slammed the door.

Sheldon shoved his hand in his pocket, grasping the small box he had hidden.


	45. You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours

_**You Scratch My Back, I'll Scratch Yours**_

Sheldon showed up annoyingly on time at Amy's lab that Tuesday evening. They were scheduled to go the Cheesecake Factory however, after their lunch time spat, he thought it might be cold pizza or drive thru for dinner. Amy was still upset over Sheldon's remarks, and Sheldon was upset by her reaction.

"Do you still want to go to dinner? Or is that ridiculous notion to you as well?" Sheldon was standing in her doorway of her lab, crossed armed and pouty. Amy was having none of it.

"Seeing as I have to eat, it's not ridiculous. However, don't make up any stupid fables to get more fries with your burger."

"_Stupid Fables!_…" Sheldon was just about to lay into her when Leonard showed up.

"Oh, hey, I'm glad I caught you guys. Can you do my a favor Amy? Can I catch a ride with you? Penny has my car, she got it at lunch. She'll meet us there." Leonard didn't notice Sheldon's breathing through his nose like a fiery dragon or Amy's icy stone glare. "If it's okay, I might need a ride to work this for the rest of the week. I promise I make it up to you."

"Sure Leonard, we were just leaving." Amy grabbed her purse and pushed past Sheldon. She hoped for a quiet ride to dinner, but no such luck. Leonard was in the back seat and was his usual cornucopia of useless banter and idle chit chat.

Leonard hated the awkward silence, "So, sorry about the ride, but Penny's car in the shop. She got into a small fender bender."

Sheldon chimed in, "I like to say I'm surprised, but I am terrible liar."

"Oh don't sell yourself short; you can make up fantastic stories when needed, Sheldon." Amy shot him a cold stare which he returned with narrowed eyed fury.

Leonard tried to change the subject, "So, guys… How's it going? We hardly saw you two this Sunday, what did you guys do?"

Sheldon shot Amy a look and couldn't help his slight grin. "I worked on Amy's costume." _And worked on Amy all night._

"Which I have yet to see. All I know is it is Ridiculously tight." Sheldon glared at Amy when he heard the word _ridiculous_.

Leonard saw Sheldon glare, wanting to defuse the tension, "Well, you are going to love it Amy. "

"Wait, _you've_ seen it?"

"He hasn't seen it, it's not even done yet." Sheldon shook his head and looked out the window.

"I saw the drawings." Leonard piped in.

"Drawings?"

"Yes, he had them at Howard's mother's house. "

Amy was lost, "When did you go there?"

"I needed advice on how to sew for a woman's figure. You're very curvy especially your hips. I couldn't figure out how to navigate the fabric to account for your large…" Sheldon stopped and looked at Amy whose eyes were as wide as Leonard's. _Oh man… I should shut up._

Amy glared at Sheldon for a moment_, That's a great idea, genius. _

"So Leonard, how is the wedding planning going?" Sheldon wasn't happy Amy was asking about the weddings.

"It's going slow. She wants to wait for her brother to get out of jail. That could take years. I wonder if she really wants to get married sometimes." Leonard sounded defeated.

"Yeah, you never know, do you? Sometimes they're all talk until it comes down to it. " Sheldon jutted his jaw out and gritted his teeth. His eyes were narrow as he thought to Amy's words that afternoon.

Amy was blind to Sheldon's frustration because she could only see her own. "That's true. Just make sure you don't pressure her by mentioning it. One word and she could bolt or make up some ridiculous lie to get out of it." Amy's eyes were just as narrow as Sheldon's.

Leonard needed his inhaler to breath under the tension filling the car. He was lamenting the fact he didn't ask Howard or Raj for a ride. He decided to change the conversation again to keep from getting caught up in a Shamy cat fight and get his face scratched off.

He chose the wrong topic, "So, Amy did you ever get that Dry cleaning straighten out?"

It was a long ride to the Cheesecake factory.

_**At the Cheese Cake factory Dinner:**_

"Amy, can you pass the chips?" Amy was seated next to Sheldon as usual and staring blankly at a basket of tortilla chips. "Uh?"

"Chips, Amy."

"Sorry, here you go." She was distracted by Sheldon's constant fidgeting in his pocket.

"So Ames, are we going to get rooms for Stuart's party?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Especially if we drink. I don't want to drive."

"Oh lord, am I gonna have to nurse you back from green apple nasties?" Sheldon didn't want Amy to drink, he hated it. It reminded him of his father's breath and nights of pulling up him off the floor.

"No Sheldon, but I might need a glass of liquid courage seeing as my costume is going to painted on and I have enormous…"

"Eyes! I need to work on the mask_." Nice save Cooper, although her eyes look like slits glaring at me. Time to shut up again. _

Penny popped up, "Speaking of costumes, guess what? That guy who helped you get the dress? He said he would do our hair and makeup for a discount if he can go to the party! His boyfriend loves comics and he wants to get him a signed copy of the DN-APE. It's becoming a big hit!"

"Really? WOW, I had no idea it would be so popular."

Sheldon piped in, "Well, the story was plausible and the art is adequate. The details are a little sketchy at best. Still don't know how the monkey got out of the lab."

Amy thought, _oh not this again_, "And I supposed if you wrote a comic it would be priming with details and tantalizing tidbits, ay Sheldon?"

Sheldon thought, _you will see soon enough. _Amy looked at him strangely_. _

Sheldon sat up with pride, "Not only that, it would have moving plot, great character development and a compelling story line."

Raj chimed in, "This I would love to see. Probably a comic about revenge of String theory."

Sheldon didn't need any reminders of his past dalliance with String theory. However, the group was not aware of his sensitivity on the subject, or didn't care. More likely, the latter.

Howard loved teasing Sheldon and took every opportunity availed to him, " I can see issue One now: 'All tied up over you' or "No Strings Attached." Howard held his hands out like he was reading a headline.

Sheldon crossed his arms and sat back. Amy could see his face become a familiar shade of crimson.

Howard was on a roll, "Or, Sheldon's would be OCD-inator, or maybe AnalRetentor, here to save the universe from dirty socks and mis-folded clothes."

Amy had enough, "Howard, at least if Sheldon wrote a comic people would read it. Yours would be a children's book called, "The Little Engineer Who Couldn't" and who would read that?"

Raj choked on his chicken strips, "Whahah! Dude, call the burn ward."

Bernie came to her husband defense, "Well, my husband went to space, so his comic would be called Rocket Man!" Howard snuggled into Bernie, giving her a quick peck. Bernie wasn't done, "Your boyfriend's book would be called, "Pinocchio. " And she winked at Howard, "No Strings Attached."

"Except in Pinocchio, he wished he was a real boy. Sheldon doesn't have to wish, he is real man. "

"A real man? He still wears comic shirts to work!"

"Your husband wears childish belt buckles that are bigger than he is. And, can't he afford a whole turtle neck on YOUR salary?"

" At least my HUSBAND, fulfills my needs in the bedroom unlike your childlike boyfriend."

Amy gritted her teeth so fiercely, she could feel dust in her mouth. _God, what I could tell you, you blond little pixie no-it-all. _ "My boyfriend's bedroom activities are grown up enough, thank you!"

"Your boyfriend has never grown up! He is just as conceited and rude as when he left in May; he has all his same weaknesses."

"He's conceited for good cause. He's brilliant, handsome and …" Amy was going to say well endowed, but stopped herself. "…ummm… TALL! Sheldon's only weakness is he is allergic to stupidity! Your husband has his one trick pony of going to space. He needs to let that horse take a break before he wears the shoes off."

Penny piped in, "Ah, Ames, have you gone to the bank recently and changed in your coins? I can't afford another black eye!"

Amy took a deep breath. This night was fast approaching a disaster. Sheldon and Howard watched as the other's did, wide-eyed and silent. Sheldon didn't know how much Amy had fought with Bernie before over Sheldon' parking spot; he did see Penny's black eye after Amy slammed her purse into Penny's face, missing her target of Bernadette.

It was time for the cats to put away their claws. Amy took another deep breath, "I'm sorry Bernie. I just get defensive when it comes to my boyfriend."

"Me too, when it comes to my husband. Sorry Amy…"

Amy went back to picking at her food. Raj decided to save the evening and go through in torturous detail every aspect of the party at the hotel. He was as giddy as a school girl at prom. Amy wasn't listening, she was lost in thought. Through the malaise of her wandering thoughts, she felt a hand on her thigh; she looked at Sheldon and he gave her a half smile.

Sheldon spoke to Amy with his eyes_, Thank you for defending me._

Amy grinned back quickly and gave a slight nod at Howard, _Sure. Howard is just jealous of you… As always…_

Sheldon felt an unfamiliar feeling when he looked at Howard and Bernadette at that moment: Envy. He wished Amy had said she was defensive when it came to her _husband_ instead of _boyfriend_.

_**Back at 4A**_

The car ride was quiet, as was the long schelp up the 4 flights. Both Sheldon and Amy wanted to speak, but were afraid they would start another spat. Instead, Amy let her mind wander over their new project. She had some ideas she'd been tussling with and wanted to get them on the board before she forgot them. Some days, she was extremely envious of Sheldon's memory. Other days, she was glad for being able to forget. Today, she would like to forget.

Amy went straight to the office. She wanted to work on the project and get her mind off the dinner and the fight with Sheldon. Sheldon had the same idea. He followed her into the office.

"Did you want to work on the project tonight?"

"Yes, I had an idea after talking with Howard."

"Wait, you talked to Howard about our project? I didn't hear that. Just his banal quips about me. "

"Well, his jealous of you is glaringly apparent but I was thinking when he said 'pass the chips'. One of the chips was fused with another. So, I thought, about our project, you know, the neural chip. "

"Logical, word association. Makes me feel better it was simple word play rather than Howard actually having a good idea."

"Quite." Amy turned back to the board, "Anyway, I thought that maybe the Chips could be tiled in two dimensions via an interchip communication interface."

"So the chips can talk to each other, like different parts of the brain linked by neurons."

"Yes exactly."

Sheldon came up to her, she was writing on the white board a design idea. "So the chips can be scalable?"

"Yes, see this part, if it is cortex-like sheet of arbitrary size then it can seamlessly scale the architecture. "

Sheldon reached over her and wrote on the board. She could smell his scent and a hint of talc. His body was fused behind Amy as he wrote. She caught herself stifling her excitement at his touch.

"Based off this design, we could integrate 1 million programmable spiking neurons and 256 million configurable synapses." Sheldon looked down at Amy as he felt the heat of her body. He was so close to her cherry scented hair. He put his hand down and lightly glazed her arm.

Amy turned around, she was within an inch of Sheldon body. She could feel his breath on her forehead, "Yes, just like the human brain, it could process more with the use complex neural networks in real time."

Sheldon was breathing shallow as he was soaking in her scent. "That's brilliant Amy." He reached around her as he put the cap back on the marker. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes, licked her lips; that was all it took.

He seized her face and slammed his lips against hers as he pushed her body against the white board. His hands roamed over her body, feeling every inch of her. Amy gripped Sheldon's shoulders and pulled him even closer, wanting to feel his warm body again. She dug her nails into his back as he sucked on her neck and squeezed her breast. His hands gripped her thigh, then he pushed up her skirt, pulled down her panties to feel her wet arousal. Sheldon was grinding up against her and Amy wrapped her leg around him; her skirt was pushed up to her waist. Without a thought, Sheldon undid his pants, and pistoned Amy up against the white board as he wrapped both of her legs around his waist. He slammed into her with a guttural moan of her name. Amy pushed her hands under his shirts, and held on to him by digging her nails even more into back, scratching her excitement with each thrust. The sensation fueled his actions as he grind himself hard into her, slamming her body against the white board in a carnal rhythm. He was grasping her hips pulling her more onto him. Amy voice was becoming horse with each moan. The tension between was twineing and twisting together, building upon each thrust, until, like a ribbon being pulled, the tension was released in waves and pulses of pleasure. Amy arched back and screamed out Sheldon's name. He plunged into her three more times before he arched back as well, releasing a contralto call. With heavy breath and sweat filled brow, Sheldon released Amy from his grip. She relaxed her legs down and straighten out her skirt. Sheldon pulled up his pants and wrapped his arms around Amy, kissing her forehead.

After Sheldon found his composure, he cleared his throat and coughed out, "So… That was a… really good idea …Amy. But I think we need to redo it. All the marker is now on your back, sorry…"

"Good thing you have an eidetic memory, huh?"

Sheldon took a quick breath in, "Oh, I'll never forget that." He kissed her and pulled her back slightly from the board. While he was kissing her, his eyes were focused on the white board, rewriting her design. Amy kept kissing him until he finished. Then he pulled her around and showed her the work, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Is that what you had?"

"No… " Amy looked over the design and calculations, "this is better."

Sheldon smiled and hugged her close, nestling his head in her neck. He whispered in her ear, "I hate fighting with you."

"Me too."

Sheldon rocked her back and forth, "Even when you're mad at me, you defend me."

"Of course, my love for you doesn't diminish just because of a silly spat."

Sheldon looked back at the white board with the new designs, "Ya know, I couldn't have even designed a woman like you. " _You're everything I ever wanted, everything I never knew I needed. You're just everything…_

"You're my everything too." Amy squeezed Sheldon tightly before releasing him. "Now, I need a shower or I will turn into the OCD-inator."

"And you need to check my back for scars, woman! I am going to bleed through my shirt!"

"Come along, we will have a back session with Neosporin if needed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Funny Story. When I first started this story, I wanted to find something that Sheldon and Amy could work on together. Research led me to Quantum Biophysics and the idea of neuro pathways mimicking computer processing. I found these out weeks ago when I researching chapter 23. **

**Anyway, just the other day I read the following:**** Researchers have developed the first-ever production-scale "neuromorphic" computer chip designed to work more like a mammalian brain than a regular processor. The new chip, called TrueNorth, marks a radical departure in chip design and promises to make computers better able to handle complex tasks such as image and voice recognition—jobs at which conventional chips struggle.**

**Anyway, long story short. That is what they were working on,and here it is! Too cool how art imitates life. **


	46. Back Seat Driver

_**Back seat Driver**_

Sheldon tried a new brew for his much appreciated Amy's coffee: Cinnamon in the grounds. He wanted to surprise her with a cup and his usual morning kiss. As he returned to the bedroom, he almost dropped the cup. Amy was curled on her side, the sheet was covering her waist like a snake; her hips and shoulders were exposed and her hair had splayed across the pillow. He had to catch his breath. She was the epitome of femininity.

He set the cup down and watched her sleep, running his hand down her sides. He thought back to their fight yesterday. He hated fighting with her, but her dismissal of the notion of marriage gnawed at him. He wanted her for his wife. He didn't want to be her boyfriend anymore, he wanted more. Sheldon was patient, he could wait for things. He waited 7 years to teach Leonard a lesson about returning videos on time. However, when it came to her; his Amy, he was not patient. He wanted her now, he didn't want to wait. That moment, he wanted her more than ever.

He undressed out of his robe and spooned up against her. Amy leaned back into his chest, moaning her good morning. He pulled her by the hips flush with him. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Sheldon! You gave me a compliment!"

"Well, if stating blatant facts are compliments, then yes."

"You're up and ready to go this morning." She was talking about one part of his body in particular.

"Well, everything was fine, till I found this alluring naked Vixen in the bed, then all bets were off."

He pulled her hair off her neck to kiss her while he rubbed his hands up her sides to caress her stomach, working his way to her breast before she stopped him.

"Sheldon, as much as I would love to have you ravage me this morning, don't we have to get ready? What time is it?"

"7:05…" Sheldon said each of the numbers with low disappointing growl. She was right of course. "Come along, Fowler, let's hit the showers."

"Alright, but you need to give me a few minutes to brush my teeth."

I think we have a new benchmark for the Intimacy Collaboration: when you will brush your teeth in front of me." He let her up to go the bath.

"Well, you will have a long wait. It's unseemly to have a man watch me spit. Unladylike and I will not allow you to see it. So Neerer Neerer."

"Fine, my fair Fowler. A lady you shall be. Now git on, now. Brush them pearly whites."

Amy ran off the bath, took care of her morning ablutions and opened the door for a waiting Sheldon to meet her in the shower. Their shower routine was tame by their usually standards. They were exchanging ideas on the project while washing each other. Sheldon remembered his best Kolinhr methods to keep from slamming her against the tile wall, but he still couldn't hide his arousal. Amy was all business; she rubbed his back gently with the wash cloth.

"Geez, I'm so sorry about your back." The scratches were deep red against his pale white skin.

"I'm not. It's the price to pay for attacking you like a savage. Although, it's your fault for being so brilliant."

"Well, you can savage me anytime, Sheldon. There is something uniquely sexy about you and me and white boards."

All Sheldon heard was the invitation, "Anytime?" He turned around and grabbed her wrists to push her against the wall.

"Anytime we aren't late that is…"

"Again, you're right. Woman, quit being right all the time!"

"I'll try, but you would hate it."

"You're right again! UG!"

After the shower, Sheldon and Amy went to the bed room to dress. Amy's hair was up in a towel and a line of water was running down her spine . The towel covering her body had draped down her back in a parabolic curve showing the top of her buttock and hips. Sheldon lifted it to dry her back, and his hand felt her clean, soft skin. He couldn't take much more. He turned her around softly and kissed her. Her mouth tasted of mint with a hint of his cinnamon coffee. His hands pulled off her towels and threw them on the chair. The time was 7:25. They didn't stop for air till 7:37. By that time they had moved to the bed. Sheldon was on top her, feeling her with his hands while Amy was pumping him with hers. Sheldon pushed her back on the bed even further. She was on her back, he was between her legs. He sat up on his knees and just looked at her, while he ran his hand down her skin. He caught his breath. "Amy, you are so striking; nothing you could wear, no amount of makeup or anything will compare to how beautiful you look right now. "

He melted into her, wanting to feel her silky soft skin all over his body like syrup pouring over him. He was tasting her body, nibbling on her breasts and neck, like she was his only breakfast. He couldn't deny his hunger any longer. He glided his body up to hers while she wrapped her legs around his torso. He was just about to dive into her to devour her when he heard a timid knock at the front door.

Amy didn't hear it, but she saw Sheldon head pop up with alarm. He looked wide eyed at Amy. "Oh God! Leonard! You promised to give him a ride today!'

"DAMNIT!" Amy rolled away from Sheldon who had popped off her and threw on some clothes. "Distract him. I still need to work on my hair, get my tights. Oh man… Where is my bra? UG!"

Sheldon got dressed in break neck speed. He reached the door at the second knock.

"Leonard, aren't you early this morning?"

"Sheldon, it's 7:45?! Since when are you late in morning? Let me answer that… NEVER!" Leonard noticed his hair was unkempt, his shirt was on inside out and he didn't have his shoes on. "Did I interrupt something?"

Just as Sheldon was scrambling for something to say, Amy came out, "As a matter of fact you did! Sheldon was hogging the shower and I had to wait for 20 minutes for him to be done. SO much for bathroom schedule. Honestly! Leonard did you have to deal with Sheldon being a such shower hog?" Amy hair was down in waves, she didn't have time to dry it straight. Her clothes, however were put on correctly.

She noticed Sheldon's shirt right away. "Oh Sheldon, check that I turned off the water in the shower, it's been leaking." Amy she shot him a look and eyed his clothes_. You need to fix your shirt, savage!_

_OH man.. Thanks!_ "Oh yes, it's been leaking. I'll just a second."

Leonard was no fool. He knew Sheldon was never late, never took too long in the shower, and certainly would never put up with a leaking faucet. Amy's sex hair also helped his conclusion. "So, did you guys eat breakfast? Or should we stop on the way?" His pitiful attempt at hiding his snicker didn't go unnoticed by Amy.

"No, I didn't. I am making toast to take. " She was desperately ignoring the smirking physicist with the glib looks aimed at her.

"So, Amy. Looks like you're quite a distraction on poor Sheldon in the morning. Not even eaten breakfast and it's already 7:50!"

Amy was looking for a reason, when Sheldon emerged from the back. "Oh, I ate something, Leonard. Honestly, you think I would forgo my schedule and need to sustenance? I ate at my normal time_. I wont say what… A nibble of Amy's neck_. He smiled at her. "Amy is not a distraction. Her schedule is impeccable. Unlike some people I know whose laize faire attitude on time has cost me more than one morning meal. Now, shall we? We don't want to late listening to this idle banter." Sheldon tried to ignore his grumbling stomach.

Amy wanted to get something for Sheldon to eat without Leonard knowing about it. "Guys, I have to get something ready, I'll meet you down stairs in just a few minutes."

"No problem Amy." Sheldon grabbed the keys and headed out with a confused Leonard tagging along.

"NO problem, Amy?! If I had done that, you would've skinned me alive!"

"Well, you don't bring other benefits to the table, Leonard. You have to learn to pick you battles, ya know. You can't fight each and every one, especially with woman folk."

"Oh god, it the end is Nigh! Sheldon Cooper giving me advice on women!"

"I've given you plenty of advice on women before, you just never listened. If you had, you'd be married with 5 kids by now."

Leonard lowered his voice, "Speaking of married, any news on how Amy feels? Are you going to propose? Or try and break that armor? She seemed pretty icy last night."

"Shhh! She could hear you!" Sheldon looked back, "I'll text you in the car. Not a word, or Amy will be cross."

Just as he reached the door, Amy was down the stairs. She ran down the stairs to catch up with the men. All she heard was Amy would be cross. She decided not to question it.

In the car, Sheldon's phone lit up. It was Leonard.

_L-SO what are you going to do?_

Sheldon typed back _S- I am going to propose this weekend and let the chips fall where they may._

Leonard's phone beeped. Amy's brow curled in confusion_. L- Are you sure? If she doesn't want to get married, she could get into a fight. She still has her apartment, and you are still under the probation period of roommates. _

Leonard had his own history with scared women and marriage proposals; far too much experience, it was clouding his advice to Sheldon.

Sheldon's phone beeped. He looked at Amy who looked back at Leonard in the rear view mirror. He was trying to act distracted by something outside the car. Sheldon typed back, while shifting uncomfortably in his seat_. S-I didn't think of that. She could just go back to her apartment if she is that adamant against marriage. However, most of her things are already at Los Robles. _

Leonard's phone beeped again. He tried to ignore it, but Amy noticed. "Alright you two! What is so secret that you have to text each other?"

Sheldon glared at Leonard : _NOT A WORD!_

"Leonard is just commenting on your propensity to ride the clutch and skirt traffic laws."

Amy glowered at Leonard who hunched back in his seat, wishing for a shield from her gaze. "I DON'T RIDE THE CLUTCH! Listen, you back seat driver, I have never gotten in an accident in 15 years of driving! I don't ride the clutch! "

"I didn't say you rode the clutch! That was Sheldon!" Holding up his phone, "And I quote, "Amy rides the clutch…'" Leonard smiled at Sheldon, _If I'm gonna down, you're coming with me buddy!_

_Turn coat bastard! "_Yes, well, you do tend to ride the clutch when you come off a stop and not engaged 2nd gear yet. If you would shift to neutral upon entering an intersection, then…

Amy voice lowered in tone and raised in volume, booming through the closed windowed vehicle, "Listen up you two! I don't take driving advice from non-licensed know it all drivers! And you, back seat boy! Next time you feel like commenting on my driving, have your future wife take you to work. Make sure you pick up Mr. Traffic School over here on your way; he might need a ride for the next few days! Now there is bus stop right here, either of you back seat drivers need me to stop?"

"No… No ma'am.." Sheldon and Leonard said at the same time while they looked at each other with knowing accusing eyes.

"Good, now let's listen to music to keep the peace." Amy turned on the radio. It was playing a song my John Legend, All of me. Sheldon wanted to complain about having to listen to popular music, not their usual fair for the ride to work, but he was in no position to argue. Additionally, he found the song somewhat appealing, especially the part where the singer spoke of the woman being his worse distraction and his muse. He felt that way about Amy. He felt the most focused than he had ever felt before in life. However, he rather stay in bed all day with her. He had changed, fundamentally, forever. The strangest feeling was he was okay with it. He embraced it, letting it run over him like a river. He was drowning in her, and breathing at the same time.

Once they arrived at Cal – Tech, Sheldon shook off the stupor he was in and said his goodbyes to Amy. Without thinking, he kissed her on the cheek with a grasp of her hand and went with Leonard. It was a toss up who was more shocked, Leonard or Amy. Sheldon didn't notice either party's gaping mouth; he was on his way to his office.

Amy ran after him to give him something. She had packed him a quick sandwich for his breakfast. The kiss distracted her from giving it to him. She finally caught him at the door.

"Sheldon, I made this for you. I will see you later around 5:30. We can pick up a quick bite and held to my old apartment."

"What for? It's Halo night?"

Amy was confused, "Sheldon, you promised to help me work on my apartment tonight. Remember? You were going to cancel Halo and work on my kitchen?" _He better remember…_

He didn't. He didn't cancel Halo. He was not prepared to help Amy. "Amy, that was just a suggestion. We never agreed to it."

"Fine Sheldon. I will do it by myself." Breathing through her nose like a fire breathing dragon was conspicuous enough for Sheldon to realize she was upset.

"Oh that will be great, Amy, thank you."

"Have a great time tonight with your friends. Oh, in case you didn't know, this is my sarcastic face." She pushed past him slamming the door to the hall in his face. Amy was holding back throttling Sheldon. She had so much to go through at her place, and he had promised to help. _Selfish Sheldon, long time no see…oh how I missed him. His needs came first after all, didn't they always. _

"Amy.. I…" Sheldon couldn't catch her. He looked down at the bag she gave him. She made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crust cut off. Amy sarcastic face looked awfully familiar: Kind of like her disappointed face, her upset face and her agitated face all combined. Not a good look for her.

After a disastrous day of dealing with derisive monkeys, both in and out of the lab, Amy left Cal-tech. She had texted Raj to take Sheldon and Leonard home with him. She was in no mood to play chauffeur to one back seat driving bespeckled know it all and his lanky clueless friend. She had plan on staying all night at her old apartment just to teach Sheldon a lesson. She was not looking forward to it; it almost seemed like she was punishing herself, however, the last person she wanted to see was Sheldon tonight.

After picking up some take out, she headed across the Colorado Bridge to Glendale. She blasted her radio, knowing it would upset Sheldon. Maybe out of body Sheldon was seated next to her and she could at least annoy him.

As she trudged up to her old apartment, she saw a light on under the door. She listened at the door and heard movement inside. Her first instinct was to call the police. She backed away from the door and reached for her cell phone. Just then, Mrs. Kokozian came out.

The kind old woman grabbed Amy's face and kissed her on both cheeks, "Barev congratulatoins amusnut'yan."

"Che Che,, Mrs. Kokozian, che Amusnut. NO marriage. Look!" Amy pointed to the door.

"vor nihar mard" Mrs. Kokozian reached her hand up over her head.

"Skinny man? Sheldon?"

"Yes.. Sheldon… Husband…"

"Che Che, no no, not my husband. " Amy went to her apartment. Sure enough, there was Sheldon, working in the kitchen.

"Sheldon! What are you doing here?"

"What I promised. I am almost done. About time you showed up."

"About time?!"

"Yes, I just need you to look through these boxes. I have already determined what we will bring to Los Robles. Most of our kitchen utensils would be duplicates, so I picked the best ones of yours. When we get back home, we can donate mine, or give them to Leonard, god knows Penny choice in Kitchenware is subpar at best…"

"No Sheldon, I thought tonight was 'the all important, unable to cancel Halo night'? How did you even get here?"

"Raj, I made him bring me here 2 hours ago."

"What about work?"

"Oh, Alex was off today. Some nonsense about her father, hospital… I didn't listen. I just heard hospital and told her to stay home. Without her writing down all my work, it was a wasted day anyway. Also, I wanted to make sure you didn't do this yourself. I promised, and Sheldon Cooper keeps his promises.." He looked back at her with a small grin, "or at least I try."

Amy smiled a rare toothy grin at Sheldon. "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Well. I thought about it, and I have been bugging you to move in for months. It seemed disingenuous not to help you accomplish that goal, given I am the one who gave the time line. Anyway, enough yammering, come over her and determine which of these things you want to bring over to our apartment. Everything else donation or give to Stuart, he can decide. Although, you have better wine glasses than I do."

"That's because you don't have wine glasses."

"Yes, well, non-existent is one step down from these. Honestly, Amy, can't we do better than Ikea glasses… Really."

Amy laughed at Sheldon sudden interest in glassware, "Okay Sheldon, we will ask for wine glasses for Christmas."

"Or we could regis…. I mean Penny could register for wine glasses. We should get her some. She probably goes through them quite regularly." Sheldon turned around, hoping Amy didn't catch his slip of the tongue. He thought to himself, _Keep it together Cooper, you already spilled the beans to that nice old woman who let you in the apartment. I wonder if Amy knew that amusnanal means married in Armenian._

Sheldon didn't know any Armenian but he did look up that word and few other phrases. He tried to convey through hand gestures, that looked ridiculous to an observer, that he was going to ask Amy to marry him. Mrs. Kokozian hugged and kissed Sheldon on both his cheeks. If he knew he would get that reaction, he would have kept the secret.

After about 30 minutes, the task was done. Amy shared her take out with Sheldon for one last meal at the apartment.

"I told Stuart he could have all my furniture. I can't see us needing anything since we took the bookcases and desk. Although, I will miss this couch. There are a lot of memories here." Amy rubbed the couch like it was fine silk trying to capture the memories one last time.

Sheldon thought back to his first kiss; it was on this couch. He could still feel her lips on his, and the smell of Cranberry vodka and the lingering scent of tobacco. So many conversations with Amy had taken place on that couch. His cruel comment mocking her for wanting a future with him before leaving on his train trip was sticking in his mind. Amy could see the ashamed look on Sheldon's face and she wanted to shake him out of it.

"Sheldon, do you remember the first kiss I gave you?"

"Yes, vividly."

"Show me. I don't remember, and I want to. "

"Alright. Change seats with me." Sheldon moved to the left of the couch. " I was seated there. You had just given me some advice on Prya. You told me to fight dirty, then you repeated it, dirty dirty dirty while you played with your hair. Then you said, "Now down to our next order of business." Sheldon reached across, bracing his arms on the couch and leaned in and gave Amy a quick peek on the lips.

"Then you said, 'Please don't take what I am about to do as a comment on what we just did." Then you got up, rushed to the bathroom and puked your guts out."

"God, I am even more mortified now!"

"Oh, you were plenty mortified then too, sister."

"Sorry… I shouldn't have kissed you. You must have been completely sickened by me."

"Actually, I was fascinated because I wasn't sicken at all; which was what I said, 'fascinating.' I knew all there was to know about kissing, but I didn't expect it to be so… pleasant."

"Pleasant? If it was so pleasant, why did you wait so long to do it again?"

"Because it was too pleasant. I spent years ignoring my feelings for you. That kiss started me thinking more about you and I didn't want to. First step over Mt. Anxiety, so to speak. " Sheldon thought back to another time on the couch. He was looking over Amy, like he was studying a white board, "Take off your cardigan. I want to do something."

"Okay…" Amy was expecting Sheldon to ravage her on the couch for one last time, but instead, he unbuttoned the sleeve on her blouse, pulled up the sleeve to her elbow and kissed her elbow.

"What in the devil Sheldon?"

"There, now I've kissed you where you have never been kissed before. I guess you didn't mean Salt Lake City huh?

"No. I didn't...Glad you finally got that. Why my elbow?

"I had to remember a place I hadn't kissed you yet. It wasn't easy. I have covered a lot of territory lately…"

"Yes you have, sir. Yes you have." Amy smirked at Sheldon, and brushed his hair back off his forehead. She had so many memories on this couch with him. Now she was ready to make some new ones. "After we get these boxes, this is it. Stuart is getting the furniture and I am done."

"So, is that a pass on the whole trail period? We don't have to wait to Halloween?"

"No, I don't think we have to wait. What do you think? Are you willing to keep me as roommate?"

"That, and so much more, Amy." He held her hand again, rubbing her fingers; a habit he had taken to since his trip to jewelry store. Her fingers looked empty.

"I am actually moving out! Wow, somehow, I still can't believe it."

"I can. It's about time you left this rat trap."

"This place isn't a rat trap, Sheldon! It's been nice. There are no rats!"

"I beg to differ. I found a rather large hole in the back of the kitchen cabinet…"

Amy jumped on Sheldon's lap and let out with a screech, "Are you serious?" She was practically, crawling on his chest to get her feet off the floor.

"Amy! My god, woman! Let's get you out of here! Boy you really hate rodents, don't you?"

"Painful memories. Too many times with the troublesome little bastards in Bio lab, not to mention other times."She was thinking back to Penny's red chair she picked up on the side of the road. Amy had to get shots after whatever in that chair bit her. "Let's get out of this rat trap!"

"My sentiments exactly! Let's go home. Do you need me to carry you to the door? Or can you walk?"

Amy was still on Sheldon's lap, "I think I can make it, let's hurry though."

"Yes, The guys will be waiting."

"Seriously? You are still doing Halo?"

"A promise is a promise, Amy."


	47. Back to the Future

**_Back to the Future_**

Friday date night finally came and Sheldon was nervous as a fly in a glue pot, as his momma would say. The last few days were a blur to him. He seemed distant and worried and overly fidgety. He had a few clandestine meetings with Leonard that he refused to discuss with an overly interested Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy concern was growing and she was beginning to worry that Sheldon was having second thoughts on her moving in after all. She decided to give him space and focused her attention on booking their hotel room for the party next weekend, straightening out the kitchen and giving Sheldon much appreciated back massages. Her back massages were the only time Sheldon seemed to relax.

"_Thank you for the massage, Amy. Have I told you that your hands are like magic."_

_"Every time I touch your back." Amy was going to try one more time to see what was worrying Sheldon, "Sheldon, is there anything I can do? You seem so tense, and worried. You know you can talk to me about anything."_

_Sheldon tensed up a little, and reached back to hold her hand, "I'm fine. Just running through some things. Nothing to worry over, now, put more pressure vixen, your soft touch is too distracting."_

_"As you wish, session master."_

_"Session master? I like the sound of that..."_

**Friday night after work:**

"Where are we going for our date tonight, Sheldon. You have been very cagey about it…"

"Well, we are going to nice restaurant. You can dress up if you want. Maybe you can wear your blue dress?"

"Wow, that's pretty fancy."

"No, not that one, although that is nice. No, I mean the one with the pink blouse under it."

"That old jean dress? How do you even remember that dress? I haven't worn it for…"

"6 months, 4 days, our last date night before I left. The night you yelled at me about the butter."

"Yes, well, you weren't listening to me, and droning on and on about game systems. Anyway, you remember what I was wearing? Scratch that.. Of course you do."

"Yes, it was also the third time kissing you. The first two times you kissed me. So I guess it was our 5th kiss."

"You remember all of our kisses?"

"Since we have been intimate, we have engaged in 347 kisses. Some longer than others, so it a toss up."

"WOW That's a lot of kissing! I had no idea!"

"I can categorize them for you: 137 were closed mouth, 117 involved tongue, but no…"

"Sheldon you don't have to quantify our kisses. Just tell me when we reach 1000, okay? We can celebrate!"

"Given our current amorous activity level, and your propensity for kissing me during coitus…"

"HEY! I'm not the only one, buddy! You turn into a smoochie machine you know!"

"Yes, well, regardless, I project we will reach our 1000 kiss by December 31st. "

"No way! That's so cool! We can have our 1000th kiss as the clock strikes midnight!" Amy was giddy like a school girl.

"Oh, god, that's pretty late, can't we kiss earlier?" Holidays always interrupted his schedule, New Years more than others.

"NO Sheldon! New Year's Eve is a romantic night. We will take a nap, you'll be fine, ol man."

"Old man!? Come here, I'll show you old man!" Sheldon grabbed Amy by the hips and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

As they broke apart, Amy caught her breath, "Wow, so is that 348? I think it should count double!"

"Don't throw off the math, sister. It's solid. That was 348. And here is 349." He held her face and kissed her again. That kiss lasted for at least a minute before Sheldon came up for air. "Maybe some adjustments can be made." And he kissed her again, while running his hands down her back.

Amy finally pulled away, reluctantly, "If we keep this up, we will be at 1000 before midnight tonight."

"Mathematically and chronologically impossible, but I see your point. We have reservations at 7, we better go." Sheldon went into the closet and retrieved the blue sleeveless dress and blouse. He also pulled out a blue sweater. "Here, wear this." Sheldon was wearing his grey striped shirt and jacket. He waited for Amy in the living room. She emerged from the bed room, and Sheldon face lit up, with a slight hint of melancholy. "You look perfect. Shall we?"

The ride over the restaurant was quiet, Sheldon looking out the window thinking. He seemed lost in thought, and nervous. "Are you alright, Sheldon you seem awfully quiet?"

"Yes, I am just thinking, getting my thoughts in order."

'Okay…" Amy knew Sheldon needed quiet time every once in while, however, his melancholy look was troublesome to her. Perhaps he wanted to talk about their fight earlier in the week.

Amy recognized the restaurant as soon as they pulled into the park lot. "Sheldon, this is the same restaurant we went to for our 2nd anniversary."

"Yes, the one we went to with Raj. Except, tonight, no interlopers."

"Good. " That was all Amy said. That was a dark memory for her and her relationship with Sheldon. _She was so excited to have a romantic dinner with Sheldon for their anniversary. Her excitement quickly vanished as soon as she saw Raj sitting at the table waving at them. It was their second anniversary and Sheldon had invited him on their date. He was either completely clueless, or too callous to care; most likely the latter. He had found a loophole in their agreement that allowed him to outsource conversation and physical contact, and Raj was lonely. Yet another example how he pushed her away, every chance he got. _

Sheldon asked for the same table they had before. He ordered the same food they had ordered. He even ordered a bottle of champagne, just like the night of their ruined date.

Amy noticed Sheldon was pushing around his food, hardly eating. He just would look up at her and smile a half hearted grin and return to his plate. Something was amiss. "Sheldon, why did you want to come here? I thought you hated this place?"

"I don't hate it. It just seems overpriced and the ambiance is kind of…"

"Modern, lime green? Cold and metro?"

"Yes, kind of Euro fusion chic. But we aren't here for the décor, little lady."

"Then why are we here?"

Sheldon took a deep breath, and sighed, "I want a redo."

"Is that why I am wearing this dress and you are wearing that suit?"

"Yes. I almost lost you that night. You were about to walk out the door and we would have been through, done. But you gave me a chance to speak from the heart."

"I remember. You quoted Spider man." Amy crossed her arms; she was not pleased to be reminded of Sheldon's insensitive past personality. She thought they had moved past it.

"Yes. It was all I could think of at the time. But I have a lot of time to think. Do you remember when I told you I don't know when I fell in love with you, but I hope to tell you soon?"

"Yes, the night we went to the pool."

"Well, I still haven't figured it out. I have been wracking my brain, trying to find the exact moment I did. When I wrote that list for you of all the reasons why I think I love you, I realized it. But I'm sure I was in love with you before that. I can't find the date. I failed. "

"Failed, how so?"

Sheldon took a large breath and ran his hands over his face. He was grasping for something in his mind, but his thoughts were too fluid to contain.

"I wish Einstein was wrong. But photons travel at the speed of light. It's a constant. It can't be surpassed. Even Dr. Du's study showed that single photons obey the speed limit C, confirms Einstein's causality; that is, an effect cannot occur before its cause."

"Sheldon, you're losing me…" Amy knew he was trying to reach a point, but she needed more to help guide him to it.

" Even Hawking doesn't believe in time travel. When one considers string theory however, Cosmic strings are either infinite or they're in loops, with no ends.. SO therefore as the approach of two such strings parallel to each other would bend space-time so dynamically and in such a particular pattern that might make time travel possible, in theory."

"So in one aspect of string theory, time travel is remotely possible? But in General relativity, it is not?"

"Correct."

"And you no longer adhere to string theory, therefore you have lost your faith in the concept of going back in time."

"Yes, I was lured into a theory with promises, and hopes. I didn't get into string theory because of possible time travel, but it was happy discovery, a tease that keep me enamored with the theory. When I lost my faith, as you put it, I knew I could never go back, and fix anything. I couldn't undo changes in my life. It was more than just losing a theory, or a field of study. I lost my hope of redemption."

Amy sat back in her chair, and smiled at Sheldon lovingly. She finally understood what Sheldon was thinking and trying to say. She found his fear through the maelstrom of his thoughts. "Sheldon, you don't need redemption. You don't need to go back in the past to fix your mistakes. You are fixing one right now. You can have Einstein and Hawking and still fix your past by shaping the future. Time cannot be rewritten, as much as Doctor Who and all your space movies would say. But you learn from it. Focus on what you learned, not undoing the lesson."

"Amy, if I could go back, I would have never gotten on that damn train. I would have never broken up with you. I would have taken you up on your offer to have a night of torrid love making. Hell, I might have even punched Zack in the throat and taken you back to you apartment and tested out that Alien parasite hypothesis."

"But listen to yourself, there are so many things you would change in order not to change what we are right now. We are better today than ever BECAUSE of those steps, hurdles. Don't you see?"

"I remember seeing the pain in your eyes. I know it now, I can recognize it. I can see it over and over again, because of me."

"Sheldon, this is the curse of your memory. You can remember every detail of every mistake you've made. However, use it. Your memory is your super power. Use it for good."

Sheldon sat back, "How did you know I always thought of my memory as a super power?"

"Because it is! It is so rare, so special. Just like you, but you're clever even without it. It helps you recall things, but your mind has to sort through them. You have two super powers: Your memory and your brain. Coupled together, they are relentless. "

Amy grabbed Sheldon's hand, "I am with you now partly because of all of our past events. Our meeting in the coffee shop, our friendship, our stupid fight and all those cats, dancing, dates even this one; our valentine's day trip, your trip all of it has lead to this moment. Change one of those things and you could be seated across a different person right now."

"A different person? That is the most improbable thing you could've ever said. There isn't a universe I can see that I am not with you."

"And with that statement, you have just made up for anything you did on that failed date years ago. We live by cause and effect. You could have never said that to me if you hadn't gone through those difficult times. You know the philosophy of causality."

" Of course, 'arrow through time' and all that. But, I also know the concept of retro causality like the modification of quantum mechanics proposed by Feymann and Wheeler as an interpretation of the positron as an electron moving backward in time, reinterpreting the negative-energy solutions of the Dirac equation. "

"Is that why you were traveling to Boston and revisiting the steps of Feymann and Einstein this summer?"

"Partly… I wanted a greater understanding of the philosophy of physics, so to speak."

"And here I thought you were just going back east for the Oreo Cookie factory tour in Medford Mass."

"Well, that was a fun stop, I have to take you there! It was amazing and free Samples!" Sheldon giddiness was contagious, but he quickly refocused back to the topic, " But no, I was really trying to get a greater understanding of myself, find my way so to speak. But I couldn't concentrate, I had no focus. All I could think about was you. That is why I broke up with you and wanted you just to be my roommate. I needed to get my brain back, and then work out my heart. Unfortunately, for me they are attached to each other. When I ripped out my heart, my brain went with it."

"Metaphorically speaking of course…"

"Of course, don't give me a lesson in biology, Dr, I know. These hippy feelings are overwhelming to me. I can only think of them in terms of science. Physics is my solace. I thought I could use it to find my way. When I couldn't even concentrate on that, I was lost again. But you found me. I want to thank you for that, Amy. Thank you for not giving up on me, when I have given you every reason in the world to do so."

"You have given me every reason in the world not to give up on you as well. Thank you for this evening. But you don't have to go back in time or rewrite the past. You made up for that terrible evening. Let's have new memories. " Amy got up to leave. "Oh, and we aren't splitting the check this time."

"No, that was on the list too." Sheldon threw down some money and followed her out. "Let's walk a little bit and work off this champagne, okay? Let's walk over the bridge."

"There is a long way from here to the Colorado bridge for someone who hates walking and heights, Sheldon."

"Amy… it's only 2 blocks away. We can look at the Rose Bowl. It will be great, come on." He grabbed her hand and they started walking down Colorado Blvd. to the bridge. Amy wasn't going to argue with a spontaneous Sheldon Cooper; it was a rare as the world series title for Chicago Cubs.

The night air was crisp; Amy was thankful for her sweater that Sheldon insisted she wear. Colorado Bridge was in the distance just past the Norton Simon Art Museum. Sheldon seemed nervous, fidgety; his free hand in his pocket. Amy wanted to break the tension. "You know, I used to always take this bridge home when I drove to Glendale even though it's more efficient to take the 134"

"I know. I remember you saying one time it was the bridge between us."

"It seemed like a good metaphor. The arroyo below is pretty deep. We had a large divide between us for a long time."

"Yes, we did." Sheldon saddened answer made him grip her hand tighter and pull her closer to him. Also, his aversion to heights was rearing it's head. He should have thought this idea through more.

The bridge was lit up with large white gaslight globes lining either side. On one side of the bridge, the Rose Bowl can be seen nestled in the arroyo with houses and hills on either side. The other side of the bridge the Arroyo de Seco leads to Los Angeles. The bridge was lined with concrete pillars and light blue railings. To the south, the large art deco Pasadena court building lights up the skyline.

"Yes, but we don't anymore. We have bridged the gap, so to speak! It is so beautiful. I just love it."

"It was built in 1913. The design has distinctive Beaux Arts arches which we can't see up here. Unfortunately, there is a 150 foot drop down there." Sheldon swallowed and looked down. He was working on swallowing his fear, of heights and the question he had for Amy.

"To think there used to have a raging river down there."

"Not after they built the Devil's Gate Dam in 1920. It's too bad they changed the landscape to accommodate urban growth."

"Without it, Los Angeles might have been flooded. Funny, now we are dealing with a water crisis."

"People need to learn to deal with water and not hold it back. They shouldn't fight it, stop it, dam it up, just let it flow." Sheldon was looking at Amy holding both her hands. "It reminds me of us."

"What do you mean?" Amy was searching Sheldon's eyes. They were wide, darting around like he was trying to mine his thoughts for answers.

"I was thinking about when I knew I was in love with you." Sheldon took a deep breath and focused on Amy, pushing her hair off her face as he spoke.

" Amy, I really don't know when I knew I was in love with you. All I know is that I fought it off for years. I desperately tried to push it away. It was like I was holding back millions of rain drops with a napkin; each drop another reason I couldn't live without you. Every drop combining, building on each other and adding together until I was drowning in it. I would gasp for air of my former life, fighting off each reason, pushing you away each time. I pushed you away so far, that I broke up with you, hoping that would bring my head above water. However, I found I was gasping for breath even more. But after a while, it was like I learned I could breathe underwater. I just let it take over, flow over me, drinking it all in, having it become part of me. Now I can't imagine living without it."

Amy was waiting for a movie quote, or something, but no, they were his words, not just a memory of some romantic notion he memorized in order to get out trouble. Sheldon standing across from her, holding her hand, rubbing her fingers while his other hand was fidgeting in his pocket. "Sheldon, that was beautiful, thank you."

"Amy… I .. " Sheldon sat back, catching his breath. Holding the small box in his pocket for strength. "I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."

"WHAT!?"

"It's not enough. I know you think we have the relationship agreement and you are happy with just that. And I know you said, we don't need a marriage license or any state agency to tell us we are in love."

He took another deep breath and held her hand as he bent on his knee.

Amy gasped and held onto the railing to keep from tipping over the side.

He reached in his pocket and took out the ring, handing it to her with shaking hands.

"But, Amy Farrah Fowler, would do give the honor and privilege of becoming my wife?"

Amy stared at Sheldon and blinked.

Blinked again

And again.


	48. A Pat on the Back

_**Pat on The Back**_

* * *

><p>Sheldon was on his knee, looking up at Amy with pleading blue orbs. She was frozen, still, immobile. Her mind raced through all the possible reasons she could find Sheldon Cooper on one knee in front of her. She couldn't fathom one.<p>

She eked out, as she reached timidly for his hand, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, more than anything I've ever known. Will you marry me?"

_Why? Why is he asking me to marry him? Does he think I want this? Well, I do. But I don't… I don't want to want it. But god, I want it! Say something Fowler! If he is just doing this to make me happy, that is not good enough. He should want to marry me. But he wouldn't ask me if he didn't right? Oh, god. What do I do? What do I say?_

_Say yes… Amy.. Say yes…_

Amy heard the words behind his eyes. She took a deep breath…

"Sheldon, it would be honor to be your wife. Yes. I would love to marry you. Now get up, before you realize how dirty the ground is here."

Sheldon let out a huge breath he had been holding for what seemed like hours, "OH thank god! Another minute and I would have pulled off my pants again." Sheldon rose to her, slipping the ring on her finger.

"Well, keep your pants on for now, Dr. Cooper." Amy looked down at her ring, "Oh my god, it's beautiful, it's perfect! LOOK! It's like your eyes!" Amy smiled a wide smile to Sheldon who returned it. He was very pleased she liked the ring, but happier still she said yes_. It was toss up there for while._

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to a soft tender kiss. As she pulled away, she could see his luminous blue eyes staring back at her. All his worries and doubts were fleeing from him. His body relaxed, his muscles un-tensed. "I can't believe you asked me to marry you. I just can't believe it."

"Well, believe it. I love you Amy. I want to be with you till we are sitting in rocking chairs yelling at kids to get off our lawn and after, I want to make love to you with such passion, our Nobel prizes get knocked off the nightstand."

"We agreed to put them on the bookcase."

"Yes, that would be wise seeing as you're such a savage in the sack."

"Savage in the sack!? That would be you!" She kissed him again and gave him a huge hug, almost choking him.

"See, a savage, what did I say?"

Amy smiled back at him, but she still had concerns, "Oh Sheldon, are you sure? Is this really what you want? Please be honest, please. I love you no matter what. Please tell me, I'm begging you. Is this really what you want?" Amy was almost in tears. She didn't want Sheldon to be forced to do anything he didn't want to do. She wanted to be married, and had for a long time. She thought, no she was certain he didn't want marriage. The proposal was something she never expected to leave his lips. His next words were also a shock.

He took both her hands, "Amy, I want to be with you every minute I am breathing. I want everyone in the world to know I am the smartest man alive. What better way than to be your husband. If you would choose to be with me, then I must be a genius. I wasn't kidding when I said it would be honor and privilege if you would be my wife. I want to commit fully to you, with everything and every ounce of my being. I don't know how else to show you that I love you more anything. Being married is the current social convention for that. I know we shouldn't need it, but I do. I need you to be my wife. I love you and I want the world to know you are mine, forever."

"I want it as well. I have hoped and wished for this for a long time. I thought it was silly juvenile fantasy. I still am in shock."

"Well, you better tell Mrs. Kokozian first, she has been waiting."

"You sly dog, you told her huh?" Amy hooked her arm around Sheldon walking with him toward the car.

"Had to! She was bullying me with her tasty Baklava and pictures of her late husband. That lady makes a mean baklava!"

"You should try her ma'amouls! I gained 10 pounds moving in that building!" As they walked back to the car, Amy was in a daze.

As she looked up at Sheldon he was smiling down at her, locked arm in arm. "Sheldon, when do you want to get married?"

"Well, if it was up to me, Monday at 8:00 am in the court house. But it's not up to me. It's your day. I want you to have the whole shebang. Don't think I didn't notice how upset you were when Bernadette's wedding got cancelled. You, little lady, are going to have a wedding like you wanted. Just tell me when to show up. Oh, and where to send the Klingon invitations."

"HA! No way buddy! No Klingon! Forget it!"

"But..."

"NO!"

"And it starts… The old ball and chain. I knew the noose was going to be tight, but I didn't expect to feel the icy grip within 10 minutes of asking ya!"

"Oh, get off the cross brother, someone else needs the wood!"

"Amy, that's an ol' southern expression! How do you know that?"

"Been reading up on Southern culture for our Thanksgiving trip. OH GOD!" Amy stopped in her tracks. "OH man, your mother! She hates me!"

"No, she doesn't! She loves you! Anyone who could get me married is aces in her book. Although, she might want a church wedding. We have to be strong Amy! No churches !"

"Well…."

"Well what?"

"How about a chapel?"

"A chapel? Amy Farrah Fowler! In what world would you and I be married in a house of worship? We are scientists, not a bunch of feeble minded sheep willing to forgo our intelligence in order to appease some non-existent deity or spiritual being in the clouds."

"I was thinking of appeasing the very existent being of my mother and yours." Amy looked over her glasses knowingly at Sheldon who straightened up at the mention of the mothers.

"Yes well, it's our wedding, not theirs. It would be more appropriate if we were married at CERN or in a Lab, surrounded by white boards and lasers. Actually, that sounds pretty cool. Maybe I can help with the wedding planning after all."

Panic streaked across Amy's face, "No.. really… I will do it myself, Sheldon."

_Point Cooper… eheheh_ "Well, whatever you wish." He kissed her on the hand and looked at her ring. Finally, her hand seemed normal; like it was supposed to be all along.

On the drive home, Amy's head was spinning: Who should she tell first? Who would be her bride's maids or her maid of honor? How many people would she invite? She had a huge family and if she invited all of her side, it would be at least 150 not counting the Cooper side. She wondered if Sheldon realized what a huge expense a wedding could be. She had to keep it under budget. But they didn't really have a budget. Sheldon had eaten through his savings on his trip and Amy had a little saved, but not enough for a wedding. She took a deep breath and looked over at Sheldon who was watching her drive. All those worries could wait. Tonight just wanted to enjoy her time with Sheldon; her fiancé.

"You know, the relationship agreement is out date now. You have altered the paradigm of our relationship again."

Sheldon stretched out his hands and cracked his knuckles, "Well, as the agreement's author, it is your responsibility to update it, little lady."

"Oh, I guess I should work on it right away, then! As soon as we get home." She shot him a look to the side. She could see him shift was an arrogant stance to one of accommodation.

"Well, it can wait till Sunday. Hopefully, no zombies will attack us tonight."

"If they do, I'll kill em all! AGAIN! I just got engaged for god's sake! Maybe I could use help this time."

"I would be happy to work on it. And no loopholes, I promise."

"Wonderful. Thank you."

Sheldon watched her drive with a small smile on her face she couldn't wipe off, "I supposed you have to call all your hens in for a party, huh?"

"That can wait till tomorrow too. We can invite them all over and tell them together, if you wish. I just want to be with you tonight."

"As do I, Amy."

The couple made their way back to Los Robles. Amy retreated to back to change into her night clothes. She was unaware that Sheldon watched her in doorway, leaning against the door frame. She pulled off her sweater and lifted the dress over her head. Her back was to the door. Sheldon watched her unbutton her blouse and pull it off her shoulders. She was standing in her pale pink lace underwear that hugged her hips and tempted him so long ago when she danced for him on Skype. He smiled at the memory. He often replayed the video her new friends had sent him of Amy dancing. He couldn't wait to dance with her at their wedding; their first dance as husband and wife.

Sheldon came up behind her, silently, and lightly touched her shoulder. Amy jumped around to meet him, knowing he was there, but still startled by the touch. "Sheldon, you can always surprise me, can't you?"

"I hope to continue." He ran his hand down her back and opened her bra with one snap. "Like that."

"Those agile fingers of yours are a marvel, you know that?"

"I hope you will appreciate the hours of video game time that went into perfecting these dexterous digits."

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh I appreciate a lot of thing about you, Sheldon. Far too many to list." Sheldon pulled her into soft kiss as he ran his hand down her exposed back and shoulder blades. His touch was feather light. He was feeling her again, like the first time or the 50th time, he wasn't sure. All he knew was he felt differently; she was his, his Amy. In his mind he was already committed. She had said yes, and that was all he needed. The rest was just window dressing. In his mind, she was already his wife.

He moved his hand to her face and just held it looking into her eyes. Her emerald shining spheres staring back at him loving him with no words, just a look. That's when he noticed it. It was gone. The look of doubt he hated was gone from her eyes. He took a deep breath and let out a staggered emotional sigh as his eyes watered from the realization. Amy's soft hand hugged his face, pulling him into a soft kiss. He breathed through her, sharing the air between them. He pulled away for a moment to undress as did Amy. They met in bed, naked and laid down together.

Sheldon held out his hand for Amy. She held out two fingers and ran them down his hand, and back up his palm. Sheldon did the same action to her. He traced his fingers over the outlined of her hand, and then lightly kissed her wrist as he moved his mouth up her arm. Amy's hand outlined his hair line, down his jaw and up to his lips. She ran her thumb across his lower lip as her fingers felt his stubble. Their eyes locked and he pulled her into a soft tender kiss. Their movements were slow, deliberate and delicate as they retraced the path of their intimacy. It had been taken to new level of understanding and acceptance. Pain of past mistakes erased, fears of rejection deleted.

As their bodies entwined, they fused more than flesh. Thoughts merged, feelings became one. They were truly riding the unexplained emotional bond they both felt together.

Sheldon pulled Amy on top of him; he wanted to see her. She arched her back and held onto his hands as she rocked her hips against him. Her breathy moans combined with her pulsing constrictions were taunting Sheldon. He grabbed her hips and lifted her off the bed with each thrust. Amy arched back even further, screaming a barely recognized moan of his name. Sheldon leaned up, wrapped his arms around her shoulders blades as she rode her climax against him. She kissed him with the last air left in her lungs as she collapsed against him. He gave her a moment, before he swung her on her back in one action. Her head bounced against the pillow with her hair flaying away from her face.

Sheldon eyes were fixed on hers, determined to make her call out his name again. He slowly continued his deep thrusts into her; this time slower and more rhythmically than before. He grasped her hands, hold them for balance as his hips dove deeper into her each time. Each thrust was causing her to take in more air, quicker, faster until she panting against his pulses with her head arched back and Sheldon's buried in her neck. The ribbon of pleasure was twisting more ; he could feel himself coiling, tightening with each thrust. With a shutter and quake he felt the unwinding coil rip through him as he heard her call his name again with last available breath. He collapsed on her, kissing her jaw and face, trying to find her lips, but too spent to hit the target. Amy could barely kiss him back, using all her strength just to catch her breath again.

Finally, when the two lovers hearts were beating a standard rhythm, he spoke with a slight drawl that made her melt, "Amy, I sure am glad you said yes."

"As am I. If I felt any better, I'd drop my harp plumb through the cloud."Amy tried her best Texas accent. Sheldon laughed his rare open mouth chortle.

"Lord a mercy, child, you gonna fit right pretty in the Cooper Clan, yes sir." Sheldon went back to his normal accent, "And that is as Texas as it gets...Speaking of Cooper Clan, will you be a Cooper or..."

Amy flipped her hair in Sheldon's face, "I will be Amy Farrah Fowler- Cooper, if you don't mind."

"I don't, darling, not in the least. The social convention of taking the man's name is archaic at best. Still Amy Cooper has a nice ring to it."

"Well, you could be Sheldon Fowler… No, that's doesn't have a nice ring to it." She saw Sheldon's face scrunch up like he ate lemons. She agreed. It sounded, wrong. "Never mind. Anyway, I read a study where women with a college degree were two to four times more likely to retain their surname relative to those without a college degree."

"And why would you be reading that kind of study? I thought you were dead set against marriage?"

"No, Dr. Cooper, that was you, who was dead set against it. I was merely reflecting your dismay."

Sheldon sat up on his forearms and tilted his head, "Well, quit reflecting me. I want your opinion, not what you think I want. We need to be honest with each other. Completely. If you want something, or don't like something, you tell me. Not what you think I want to hear, understand?" His voice had an authoritarian growl that made Amy melt and shiver at the same time.

"Okay, Sheldon you're right. I shouldn't be a mirror. I will work on it. Promise."

"That's better. As brilliant as I am, I need you to be doubly so. My previous girlfriend raised the bar pretty high." He smirked at her.

"WHAT PREVIOUS GIRLFRIEND? I thought I was your girlfriend!" Amy shot up like animated corpse, only more scary.

"Nope, you're my fiancé soon to be wife. My previous girlfriend was brilliant. You have quite big shoes to fill, little lady."

Amy took off her rage face and calmed down, "Oh really now…Well, she and I will have to have coffee sometime and get all the dirt on you. I bet there is quite a story to tell." Amy popped off the bed. "Now I am going to hit the showers. You can come along and I can see if I can out do your previous girlfriend's performance in all areas concerning Section 6."

Sheldon popped off the bed quicker than a scaled cat. About 15 minutes later Sheldon found his new fiancé really did excel at everything.

**Sunday Evening:**

'Now Sheldon, you know they are going to hug and want to shake your hand. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Amy, I expect all forms of unnecessary groping. This touchy feely group has a history of manhandling on the hint of good news. They will practically jump you if you said you found a dollar in the street, let alone tell them you're marrying the love of your life." Sheldon's off handed comments were always the best. Amy wanted to kiss him right then and there, but he was busy getting the plates down and preparing for the horde of hungry visitors. Amy invited everyone over for some famous and rare Sheldon's cooking. He had been working on it all day.

Yesterday, he called his mother. Her screaming was still making his ears ring and that was just on the news he was coming for Thanksgiving. He resolved to tell her about his engagement in person to avoid breaking the speakers on his lap top.

Amy had informed her mother of her pending nuptials. At the beginning of the announcement, Amy's mother was still convinced Sheldon was gay and Amy had latent lesbian tendencies. She was in middle of another lecture on marriages of convenience, when one kiss on camera from Sheldon cured her of that misconception. After Amy's mother recovered from seeing her little girl get a kiss that would make a sailor blush, she spent the rest of the day calling everyone. Amy had to stay on Skype while her mother was telling the entire Fowler clan that Amy was in fact getting married, and no, it wasn't a mail order husband.

Saturday night was spent detoxing from family obligations and doing laundry. Saturday night after laundry was spent proving neither one of them were homosexual; 3 times, just to be sure.

Sunday night was usually Chinese, so the gang was surprised to get an invitation of a home cooked meal, let alone one done by Sheldon Cooper. Penny asked if brownies were being served, and Sheldon told her not to push her luck.

Emily and Raj arrived first, with a nice bottle of wine and brie crusted bacon bits in tow. Howard and Bernie were next, followed by Penny and Leonard.

"How come you two are the last to show, and you have the least to commute?"

Sheldon didn't notice Penny's unkempt hair or the fact that Leonard buttons were misdone. However, Amy did. "Oh Sheldon, they were busy doing things, leave them be!"

"Alright, well, good thing dinner's not ready yet, or a strike for each of you!"

Penny smiled at Leonard and whispered, "That would make three strikes today, wouldn't it?"

Leonard blushed and snuggled into her neck, "Yes it would dear."

"OH god you two, what is it with soon to wed couples, they can't keep their hands of each other?"Howard had forgotten it was he and Bernie not so long ago that made the group sick with their sickening and frequent displays of affection.

Sheldon piped in, "Yeah! You don't see me and Amy doing that kind of PDA." Amy shot Sheldon a look. _Way to tell them, Mr. Big Announcement!_

_WHAT? I didn't say… oh… I did… _

Luckily, no one caught Sheldon's slip of the tongue. Not for a few seconds anyway. Not until Bernie caught sight of Amy's ring.

"Wait a minute! Are you two engaged?"

Penny almost dropped her wine glass, Leonard beamed at Sheldon, Raj squealed, Howard jaw dropped and Emily smirked. The whole group held a collective breath. All this reaction before Amy could look at Sheldon to make it official.

"Yes. I asked Amy to marry me, and thankfully, she accepted. So get all your groping out ya'all system. I have dinner to serve!"

They all jumped up and surrounded Amy and Sheldon. The girls were squealing as loud as Raj.

Howard held his hand to Sheldon to shake it and then slapped him on the back, "Welcome to the club.. Sucker…"

"Thanks, I think…" Sheldon smiled with his Koala face he practiced with Amy all day Saturday. Leonard just raised his glass to Sheldon across the room. Sheldon gave him a genuine smile.

After the collective gasps and squeals were expelled, the questions started:

Amy was surrounded by the girls: Where? How did he do it? Did you cry? When are you getting married?

Sheldon was trying to cook while the guys questioned him: Why did you do it? Are you ready for this? Howard reminded Sheldon that he would have wedding night expectations and obligations to fulfill as far as the bride was concerned.

"So Sheldon, you know… Amy is going to expect a certain level of performance on the wedding night." Howard was certain he could make Sheldon squirm. Sheldon was too busy plating the food to censor his retort, "Oh I plan on practicing extensively before then, believe me."

Raj spit his drink out, "What? How long has this been going on?"

"Yeah Mr. 'I am too evolved to succumb to the common man's need to physical affection', when have you crossed over the Coitus side of the street?"

Sheldon's eyes darted around at his mistake, but he didn't miss a beat, "None of your business. Suffice to say, there are no worries as far the wedding night goes and I will leave it at that."

Leonard's turn to make his friend blush, "Oh Sheldon, tell them that you have been having regular coitus with Amy since the party! It will make your life easier and make Howard shut up!"

Sheldon dropped his serving spoon, "How in the devil would you know what I have been doing since the party, Leonard?"

Leonard tapped his ear, "Paper thin walls remember?" Actually, the walls were thick as an Olympic skater's thighs, but he couldn't resist the look on Sheldon's face. "Yeah, dude, you're loud!"

"I am not loud! She is!" Sheldon's voice was loud then for sure.

"HA! Caught you! Genius indeed!" Leonard knew when to stop kidding Sheldon and the taunt had run it's course based off of Sheldon's red face matching his shirt color. "All kidding aside, I am happy for you. Really! Sounds like you are getting married before me!"

Sheldon shook off Leonard clever scheme to reveal his bedroom activities with Amy and focused on the new topic. "Yes, it seems Amy would like to get married in the spring."

"Woah, not much time to plan, dude. You need at least 12 months, longer if you want a good caterer. I know I guy, I can get you in." Raj was looking forward to having a real wedding. He felt cheated like Amy did concerning Howard's rushed wedding.

"Well, talk to that lot over there, I am not on the planning committee."

Leonard slapped Sheldon on the back, "I guess you are a genius after all, buddy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to thank all my reviewers. Some of you guys review every chapter, some every other one. I love them all so much. I can't tell you what a thrill it is to read them. I hope you liked the proposal. I used to live in Glendale and took that bridge every time I went to Pasadena. **

**The party is coming up and the big reveal on Amy's costume. I know it's been a long wait, but Sheldon has been busy keeping Amy happy and hasn't had time to sew like he should. Next chapter will be the party, then off to Texas, ya'all!**


	49. Waiting on Back Orders (rated M)

_**A/N: This is a randy chapter for a Forum Friend's long car ride on Friday. You know who you are! Very much rated M. Not safe for work, footballgirl, fair warning!**_

_**You can skip it if you don't like that kind of thing. Prewarning. It is just the filler chapter before the party. I am working on it too. I just had to get this out. **_

_**PS: I have never read 50 Shades of Grey, but I hear its pretty racy…**_

_**Again, this is rated M!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Waiting on Back Orders<strong>_

The newly engaged couple had a week from hell. There was the mad rush for Sheldon to finish the costumes. He was sewing the garment any chance he was out a sight of Amy. He missed her; physically and mentally and working on her costume with all the curves and darts got him in a randy mood.

He could nothing about it, however. Their pending nuptial bliss was constantly interrupted and they hadn't had a moment to themselves since Sunday. The lack of coitus was making Amy cranky and Sheldon cantankerous at best. Even their mornings were taken from them since Leonard car was still at the shop and he needed a ride to work for the week.

"Why can't Penny take you to work?"

"Penny? Up before 10 AM? HA. Please be serious…"

"You're right, forgive me my mirth." Sheldon was not pleased, but he knew he had to help his friend. Not because he realized it, but because Amy insisted. Some nonsense about 10 years of gas money and he owed him. Sheldon didn't listen, he was too busy stuffing brownies away in his mouth like a squirrel for winter.

**Monday**: The gang stayed too late and right before bed, Amy got another call from her pesky mother reviewing all the weddings they had ever attended, and the gifts they purchased for their ungrateful relatives. Amy was mentally done in. After forcing her mother off the phone, she made it to bed to find Sheldon sleeping, curled up with her pillow.

**Tuesday**: Cheesecake factory night: Food poisoning! Sheldon was sure of it. He insisted his sick stomach was due to the food and not the 4 brownies, two chocolate shakes and 10 Oreos he ate before he got there. Amy nursed him back to health with buckets of water and Pepto. Amy's stern lecture on his compensating for lack of physical contact with a growing sweets habit was ignored.

**Wednesday**: Halo Night. Amy had planned a nice dinner for Sheldon before the guys showed up . However, Leonard came early for Halo night. He had a terrible fight with Penny concerning the costume again. She refused to wear the black wig for Wonder Woman. This quickly escalated to Leonard mentioning Zack and her fledgling career, Penny calling Leonard a clingy weirdo, and something about hobbits.

Sheldon didn't listen. He was dying to spend time with Amy, but she seemed completely irritated with the short interloping neighbor. Amy gave Leonard an icy glare when she was setting Sheldon dinner plate down in front of him. "Leonard, I remember when you and Penny got engaged, remember that week?"

"Oh, yes, right before Sheldon left." Sheldon shifted uncomfortably in his chair and took a large swallow of his strawberry quik. Thankfully for him, Amy scowl was aimed at Leonard.

"Yes, I remember coming here to check on Sheldon and low and behold, you and Penny were having nice intimate dinner. Do you remember that? Do you remember kicking me out? HUH? I would like to say something about the shoe being on the other foot, but I think you get my drift, dontcha Hofstadter?"

Leonard shifted uncomfortably and hung his head even lower, "Yes, Amy. I'm sorry. I wouldn't be here if I had any other place to go. I guess it's too much to ask to spend the night on your couch tonight."

Sheldon raised his head up from his tasty dinner of Hot dog and Spaghetti, "What? The couch? Oh, Leonard, just go grovel and get it over with. It doesn't matter if you are right, women don't care about that. They just want to win the argument. Let her!"

Amy raised her brows at Sheldon, "Really now? So women are always at fault, and it's the men who have to put up with their hysteria and graciously give in, even though they are justified? IS that really what you are saying, Sheldon?" Amy crossed arms and glare across her glasses spoke volumes to Sheldon: It was screaming _DANGER DANGER!_ Luckily, he listened.

"No Amy. Just with Penny!" His koala face didn't help his argument.

"Sheldon you're lucky we don't have two sofas. Now take your foot out of your mouth and eat this dinner! Before I kick both you out to go to poor Raj's house."

**Thursday**: Vintage game night.

The guys stayed too late. By the time Sheldon made his way to bed, he found Amy sleeping with two books on her chest and one on the bed: A history of Texas, A book about the history of the micro chip and 50 Shades of Grey. Sheldon thought the 50 Shades of Grey was something about the fabric industry. He was wrong when he flipped to the page that Amy was reading. The story kept him up for another 45 minutes before he had to go to bed.

_What in the world was this Vixen reading? _

**Friday**: Date night interruptus.

The fight between the future Hofstadter's was growing tedious. Sheldon had his Date night with Amy hijacked by Penny wanting an impromptu girl's night and Leonard's moaning about losing the love of his life. Sheldon used the extra time to work on the costume. He was almost done with the garment, he just needed to do the Mask for himself and Amy. Amy wanted to get the evening over with as soon as possible but with Leonard in the house, she doubted Sheldon would be up to the usual amorous activities. Never before had she lamented living so close to such a volatile and selfish couple.

Sheldon ignored his moody friend parked on his couch and worked on the costume while Amy was at Penny's . When Sheldon finally finished, he put the garment safely away in an opaque dry cleaning bag, along with the boots which arrived just in time. He had been worried all week since they had informed him they were on back order.

He came out of the office to find Leonard, head first on his spot.

"Okay, let's go."

Leonard whined in the couch, "Where are we going?"

"You're going home. NOW!" Sheldon's crossed arms and glower were lost on Leonard.

"Sheldon I can't go home, she kicked me out, I think we are really over this time. " Leonard hit his head against the cushion again.

"First all, quit crying in my spot, you'll make a stain. Second, you can go home and you will, now. Third, Hog wash, you just need to talk, you've been through worse than this." He hits Leonard on the shoulder, tapping him to get up. "Let's go, Leonard. Time to bite the bullet."

With a reluctant Leonard in tow, Sheldon immediately went across to the Penny's apartment to retrieve Amy. He knew she wanted to come home as much as he wanted her home. Their longing gazes before she left was hot enough eye coitus to call the burn ward.

_Knock Knock Knock_ Amy and Penny

_Knock Knock Knock_ Amy and Penny

_Knock Knock Knock_ Amy and Penny

A slurry and red faced Penny answered the door, " It's Shelly bean! Well, Mr. Edith Head, get all your sewing done?"

"Ha ha, Penny, yes. It is done! Finally. I found something you lost by the way."

"Oh really, what?"

"The love of your life, here." Sheldon pulls Leonard out from the hallway and throws him at Penny. "Work it out! Now, where is Amy?"

Leonard sheepishly looked at Penny and within a nanosecond, they were sucking face like teenagers at an after party. Sheldon nose scrunched up like he was sniffing mold, "WHERE"S AMY?"

Penny broke free from Leonard enough to say, "She's in the restroom. She had too many Long Island Iced teas." She went back to Leonard, "God, I missed you! I'm sorry, I love you honey. You're not a clingy weirdo!" More kissing and groping and long overdue declarations of love. Sheldon was getting sick just watching the display.

Sheldon had enough. It was time to get his woman and bring her home. He furled his brow, "She drinks tea all the time! What kind of tea did you make?"

Penny broke free from Leonard enough to have some rare honesty with Sheldon, "Honey, I am going to tell you this, because you need to know, and I am a little drunk. Long Island Iced tea doesn't have tea. It's made with like 4 different kinds of alcohol."

"WHAT!? How many did you give Amy?" He was thinking back to all the times he thought he developed a strange tea allergy. Now everything made much more sense.

"I lost track after six."

His voice raised and he held his chest, "SIX! She can't drink that much!"

"OH, I had six, she had like two. Same thing. Girl's a light weight. Anyway. Don't worry. She's not driving."

Just then Amy emerged shocked to find Leonard pushing Penny on the couch.

She looked at Sheldon with a flat exasperated expression, "I guess they made up?"

"Yes, I 'm a regular Dr. Phil over here. Now, come on home." His southern drawl and authoritative tone was as intoxicating as the teas she just drank.

"Yes sir!" Amy made a salute and headed straight for the door, but wobbled a little. Sheldon slung his arm around Amy. He called out to Leonard, "Get your woman in line, Leonard."

"Okay Sheldon, aye aye!" Leonard went back to kissing Penny and Sheldon slammed the door.

Sheldon walked Amy to the door of 4A. "Thank you for rescuing me, my southern prince charming."

"Yes, well, Leonard was crying in my spot. There is just so much useless hippy emotions I can take for one week."

She was little unsteady but not too bad given Penny's heavy pouring arm. However, once she entered the apartment, she tripped a little.

"Alright that's it. " Sheldon picked her up fireman's style, "You're not walking. And no throwing up back there, ya hear? You're going to bed."

"UG, Sheldon, I'm fine, I just barely tripped. Hoo! You _are_ strong. " Sheldon carried her to the bedroom and plopped her on the bed. She tried to get up, but he pointed his finger at her and glared under his brow. With a commanding tone, he barked, "Stay!" He went to the kitchen to get her water. Amy called back to him down the hall. "Sheldon! It's barely 9:00 o'clock, I don't want to sleep!" He returned with a glass and two pills.

"OH you're not sleeping. You are gonna drink at least this glass of water, and take 2 advils. Then we can see what you're up for."

She reached for his belt, "OH I am up for a lot. I've been waiting all week for you!"

Sheldon slapped her hand away, which just made her growl. His lowered his voice, "Really, well you're in trouble little lady. I thought I asked you not to drink tonight!"

Amy sing song tone was matched by her down trodden eyes, "I know… Penny was all upset, whining about Leonard. She made these drinks. They were so tasty." She licked her lips again and refocused on Sheldon.

"OH, I know how tasty they are!"

"Well, I only had two drinks! That's it. Wooh… I think they were stronger than I am used to." Amy looked a little dizzy but not as bad Sheldon when he drank the same concoction. She had mischievous grin on her face as she unbuttoned her cardigan. "But you're right, I should have listened more. I've been a bad girl, terrible…" She ran her hand up his thigh as he was standing in front of her with crossed arms and glaring looks.

"I think some type of punishment should be in order." Sheldon looked down at her as she was moving her hands over his stomach and down to his belt, licking her lips again, like she was eating brownie batter.

"Let me make it up to you. I think some groveling should be in order."

"First, take off your clothes. You have 20 seconds, NOW!." He backed away from her, checking his watch as she stripped.

Amy rushed to take off her clothes as fast as she could. She cursed herself for wearing tights that day. Just as she pulled off the panties, he said time. "Good", was all he said. Amy sat on the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she sure the hell knew what she wanted.

"Now, strip me, you have 15 seconds." Amy rushed to him, pulling off her shirt and clawing at his pants. He was cooperating , but just enough. His smirk was glaring. She just finished undoing his belt and pulling off his pants, when he said time. He still had his underwear on. She looked in horror as he gave her a tisk tisk and tapped his watch.

"But, you only gave me 15 seconds for you!"

"Who's whining now? I don't wear tights, no excuse. You were distracted. Second strike."

Amy knew to shut up, or more strike would be coming. However, she still wanted to see Sheldon naked. She reached for his briefs, but he smacked her hand away. His lowered voice made her shutter, "Not till I tell you, are you allowed to touch me, understand?"

"Yes. I really do think corporal punishment is the only option here, don't you Sheldon?" She winked at him.

He eyed her like an inspector. Finally, he sat on the bed, and tapped his lap. "Correct. Now, come on now, you know what to do."

Amy jumped on his lap, splaying herself across him. Her round naked behind poking up, teasing him. He put his hand on her hip to steady her from rocking back and forth. "You had two drinks, so I think two spankings are in order. "

"Don't forget I couldn't get your clothes off fast enough. I should get more. Lot's more!" Amy tried to hide her enthusiasm, but it was hard to hide it when she was little tipsy.

"Well, I decide how many, not you! Another one for telling me so!" Sheldon smirked at her. He knew her game, and he willing to play it.

"Let's begin." His hand landed on her soft buttocks with loud smacking sound accompanied by Amy's gleeful screech.

One

His next slap was harder, more forceful. He could see a red blush on her cheek. He rubbed it slightly and felt the warmth of her skin. Amy was squirming a little and let out a moan.

Two

The last smack was hard enough for the sound to slice the air. Amy let out a low growl and shouted, "Yes!" Her backside was crimson, she was panting, squirming, practically begging for more. Sheldon arousal from her movement was hard to ignore.

Three

He looked at her with deep eyes, _Are you okay?_

"Oh, yes!"

"That's all you get. Stand up." Her disappointment was deafening, but she did what he asked. He moved around her, running his fingers over her skin with the slightest touch. He lighted glazed her nipples, stroked her ribs and teased her hips. She was shivering. He ended up behind her and put his finger tips on her pale soft shoulders. "Perhaps your punishment is that I stop touching you."

Amy spun around, "Oh god, anything but that. I'm begging you!"

"Begging huh? Hmmm. We'll see." Amy was itching to touch him. She wanted to run her hands over his chest, feel his shoulders, kiss him, lick him, taste him. He wasn't allowing it. He moved his mouth to hers and quickly pulled away with a devilish grin. He moved his lips to her neck and pulled away. He kept within an inch of her skin as he rounded her skin like spiral top, but never kissed her. Her whimpering was deafening. Finally, he tapped the bed. "Sit." He stood in front of her like he was a lectern.

"Now, Amy. Have you learned your lesson about listening to me?"

"OH yes, I will do what you ask." She lowered her voice to a husky whisper. "Anything."

"Good." He looked down, "Finish what you started." She quickly removed his briefs. He was standing in front of her, his erection within an inch of her face. She was licking her lips, begging with her eyes to touch him. He backed away, standing in the middle of the room. She let out a slight moan of disappointment again. Her body perched at the edge of the bed, ready to pounce on him like a cat.

"How long can you wait, Amy?"

"Normally, I can wait ages. But not tonight. I'm sick of waiting."

"Can you think of a way to make up for your egregious actions?" He smirked at her, knowing it was all a game.

"OH, yes, I can. Please let me make it up to you." She knew the game, and was dying to play along. Her hungry stare made Sheldon gulp. Her emerald eyes were darkened with desire, more than he had seen before.

"You may, but just your mouth, no hands." That's all she needed, she jumped off the bed and landed on her knees. Her hot breath teased his tip and he twitched by impulse. Sheldon put his hands on her hair, just as she was licking her lips to take him in her mouth. He pulled her mouth on him, moving her head to the rhythm he liked. She sucked and teased him with the back of her throat and he pulled her repeatedly back and forth by her hair. Just as he was about to release himself on her, he pulled her back by her hair, arching her head back, pulling her up to him. Her mouth was gaping from the force and the angle, but her smile was still there.

"Now, darlin', you're forgiven. " He held her head back and he roughly ran his hand down her neck gripping her breast and squeezing her nipples with his fingers. His grips tighten on her hips pulls her into him while holding her head back. Her arms were dangling down beside her as she completely relinquished control to him. As her body was arched against him, he moved her to the bed. Once he felt the mattress, he pushed her roughly on the top and forced both her hands above her head. "Stay or I'll tie you up." Amy immediately moved her hands to his chest and smirked at him. "OH, did I do that?"

"Alright little lady, that did it." He went to his drawer, retrieved his black tie and bound her hands together. Amy was quivering, so aroused by his action she felt a slight orgasm just from feel of the silk around her wrists and the feel of his chest near her face as he worked the tie. "There! Now you stay, woman!"

"Yes, sir!"

Now, without distractions, he could work on this master piece: Amy's body. He kissed her everywhere like his mouth was his paintbrush. He starting with her wrists and moving down her arms. Coating her neck and face with rough kisses, biting, licking while he was covering her body with his hands. He was methodically and painstaking deliberate. Amy breath was panting, moaning as he reached her chest, teasing her nipples with his teeth and sucking on the tips. He was rougher than normal, sucking, biting her till her skin shown red and violet hues to match his passionate mood. She struggled against the tie, trying to push her hips off the bed. He grabbed her hips and pushed them into mattress while he sculpted her legs where he wanted her. His tongue was brush and he made contact with her wet waiting core; feeling, touching, teasing sucking, every sensitive part of her. She let out a whimpering moan, "Oh god, Sheldon."

He was relentless, coating her with a barrage of his tongue. One hand held down her hip while the other finding a nerve center deep inside her. Amy's climax was shattering, pulsing against his hand; guttural orgasms sounded like yodels and she was bucking against him to stop the maelstrom. Sheldon moved up her torso and continued to kiss her, soft belly, jutting ribcage, erect nipples, arched exposed neck.

Sheldon released her hands and pulled her body flush with him, diving into her mouth with a rough passionate kiss. Even though her hands were free, she couldn't notice. Amy was melted, done in, still feeling shock of pleasure pulse through her as she tried to uncurled her toes. But Sheldon wasn't done yet. He flipped her on her knees and again saw her rose colored buttocks from his previous discipline. He ran his hands roughly down her back and grabbed her hips with the palm of his hands. He moved his hand over the reddened hand shape spot on her butt; it was still warm. He pulled her quickly up by the shoulders flush with his body so he could whisper in her ear from behind, "Amy, I've been waiting all week to make you mine."

"I am yours, now and forever." She rocked her hips against him, making his erection twitch and harden. She wanted more from him. He obliged her.

He pushed her back on the bed, perched on her knees; running his hands again roughly down her back enough to make red streaks till he found her hips again. Her hips bones were the perfect handle for onslaught. He licked his lips, still tasting her as he watched her body ready for him. He dove into her, finding her still wet and willing. His pulsing erection slid easily inside her, deeper than he had before in the shower when he tried this position.

He arched his head back as the sensation rushed over him. Amy heard his moans with each slow thrust he gave her. This angle made him feeling bigger than his already impressive size. She felt like she was feeling him for the first time. She matched his thrusts by pushing back into him. Slow, steady, deep and intense, their rhythm was building growing with each deep thrust and pulse of Amy. She tightened herself around him using her pelvic muscles, this sent him over the edge. He found a new beat, rough harder than ever. He was pounding her, each time seemingly going deeper into her.

Amy threw her head back, her russet shiny hair sprayed across her arched back. She couldn't control her screams of his name as body tensed up from her shattering orgasm. Sheldon was almost ready to burst, when he stopped, and in one motion, flipped her over, grabbed one of her legs, threw on his shoulder and dove into her again. His eyes fused with hers with a possessive longing glare_. You're mine, Amy. Mine forever._

She answered with her voice, "I'm yours forever." Her genuine smile and loving touch on his sweated brow was enough to sent him over the cliff; he was gone there was no turning back. He tried to kiss her, but his climatic guttural moan echoed in her mouth as he pulsed everything he had into her. The shuttering achy feeling took all energy out of his body and he collapsed on Amy with a thud. She wrapped her arms around him like a blanket and hugged him into her breast. After he found some air, his breathing returned to normal. He was flush, sweaty and spent. Amy wasn't any better. They laid together for while; Amy lightly stoking his hair. It felt like wet suede, soft and slick from sweat. He was minutes from falling asleep. She maneuvered herself up to seated position, "You sure made up for the week, Sheldon."

"Yes, good.. Glad.. Love you.. hmm…" Sheldon snuggled into her chest in the same position she found him with the pillow earlier in the week. He was breathing heavy in less than 30 seconds.

Amy pulled herself off the bed and went to the shower. As the hot water was running over her body, she felt Sheldon behind her. "I need a shower too."

"I knew you couldn't sleep like that. Come on. We won't take long." Amy brought Sheldon into the shower and cleaned up. She popped out and changed the sheets just as Sheldon was stumbling from the bath.

"Come along, you deserve a long rest." Amy brought Sheldon back to bed, tucked him in. He was out in 30 seconds. As she watched him drift off, she smiled. "_Oh so worth the wait…"_


	50. Back Issue

_**Back Issue**_

Amy wanted nothing more in life than to sleep in Saturday after her week from hell. Last night, she had too many "Teas" and her sex filled romp of a Friday date night with Sheldon had exhausted her. She hoped Sheldon would sleep in, given how tired he was last night. No such luck. At 7:03 am she was woken with a minty kiss and steaming cup of "get the hell outta Bed". Sheldon was practically jumping up and down, like a kid waiting to be taken to Disneyland. Tonight was the party and the big reveal of his costume. They weren't scheduled to be at the hotel till 1:00 PM. However, he insisted they had go the hotel early and check in. He wanted to check the room for bugs, make sure the maid staff had been bonded and insure there were adequate escape routes in case of a fire. Sheldon thought he was being kind by giving her an extra 3 minutes of sleep.

Sheldon had packed for them, since he was now the self declared packing boss. Amy was thrilled he did the packing, but exhausted from the triple checks of everything. He insisted on carrying the dry cleaning bag, which he checked at least 9 times for the contents.

The Hotel generously offered a larger suite to Sheldon after Amy promised to shut him up. They made their way to the room on the second floor and settled in the room.

He brought his makeup case which was surprising well stocked. "Sheldon, you have more makeup than I do! Now I know who to go to when I run out of makeup!"

"Oh no you don't. This is for cos play, not your personal war paint stash! You need a little something under the mask. When is that hair dresser coming?"

"5:00 PM. He can work on my hair in here. I can bring the girls to our room and we can…"

"Oh, no! No one will see before the party. Not even the other girls. Just me and the hair guy."

"SHELDON! That's crazy! Oh, and don't call him hair guy!"Amy was hoping he wouldn't embarrass her in front of the stylist. She was still unclear why they needed him or why Penny couldn't do her makeup, "Why can't I get ready on my own?"

Sheldon said in a calm, yet 'should be obvious tone', "Amy, you won't even see yourself in the costume before it's time! Why would I show Penny and the other Hens?" Sheldon busied himself with unpacking the clothes, getting the makeup set out and putting the costume in the closet. Amy was completely confused.

Amy shot up from her slumped position on the chair, "Sheldon! How can I get dressed and not see the costume?"

"Like this!" Sheldon pulled out his sleep mask. "You won't see yourself till you're done! Then you can see everything. I will get you dressed." Sheldon was all business. He took being costume boss very seriously. No wonder it took him 2 weeks to prepare for Comic Con.

Amy was tired, hungry and hung-over. She ordered room service for the two of them. Sheldon's complaints about the food were ignored in favor of sleep. Amy needed a nap before the party tonight or she would fall over. Sheldon tucked her in bed, and finished his unpacking. She curled up in a ball on the bed and closed her eyes. After a little while, she felt warm arms around, Sheldon needed a little rest as well.

Around 4:30 they woke. Sheldon and Amy took a quick tame shower and waited for the "Hair Guy".

"Hello sweetie!" The hair dresser arrived on time, must to Sheldon's delight. However, the cheek kiss he gave Amy caused Sheldon to bluster. The well dressed man didn't notice Sheldon's jealous demeanor, just his body and blue eyes, "Oh, and you have tasty lanky boy here! Yum!" The stylist waltzed in the room, looked Sheldon over like a prime rib. The hair dresser, who smelled fantastic and was impeccably groomed, was wearing tight leather pants, Doc Martin's and a vintage comic shirt. Sheldon appreciated the homage to Captain America, and didn't notice the hungry stares he was getting.

"Well, thank you for coming on time. How refreshing. Now, let me show you what I am thinking." Sheldon brought the man to the other side of the room and showed him the drawings. "Oh, that's perfect. Easy! Let me do my magic." He turned to Amy, "Come on girlfriend, time to work!"

Sheldon tilted his head in confusion. "She's not my girlfriend, she's my Fiancé"

"No, I mean… Never mind…" The hair dresser went to work with all manner of sprays and product that made Sheldon sneeze. He teased her hair in the front to give it a lift and curled it. It hung in waves down her back. It was just like the picture. The great smelling man lifted Amy's chin and inspected her face, "Do you want me to do your makeup?"

Sheldon answered for her, "Yes. I have my kit here, but I have never done female eye makeup." The hair dresser looked over Sheldon's supply. "Damn boy, you got the good stuff. Someone been spending bank at the Mac counter! This is perfect. Oh and this…" He picked through Sheldon case, much to Sheldon's dismay. However, he was competent and put everything back.

Amy was forced to keep her eyes closed during this whole affair. She was being worked on like sculpture. Sheldon was supervising, telling the man to add this, or too much of that. Luckily, the stylist was patient and Amy mouthing "Sorry" every five minutes helped.

She felt the man's soft touch glide powder over her eye lids, line her eyes with a soft pencil and brush on rouge. Finally, he was done. "Wa la!" Amy opened her eyes to find a smiling stylist and Sheldon slight grin.

Sheldon inspected her. She was perfect. Her eyes were dark, with a hint of emerald frost. Her lips were red with a matte lip stick; no slippery lips for his Vixen. She wasn't near a mirror but based on the looks of Sheldon and the stylist, she knew she looked good.

Sheldon was his typical graceful self ushering the man out, "You preformed adequately. Now, the rest of the hens need their feathers done. Their room's down the hall, 217. " And he pushed the man out of the room. Amy chastised Sheldon, "Sheldon! That was a little rude!"

"Well, I need to get you in the costume. I have no time for pleasantries. Besides, I don't want him seeing your perfect form under that robe."

Amy laughed at Sheldon's naiveté, "I doubt he would care what I have under the robe." But Sheldon still didn't get it. He walked her away from the door, as if the man could see through walls.

"My god, woman, do you want to kill the man? It's bad enough you gave Raj a stutter! Now, put this on." He handed her the mask.

Amy was exasperated, "Sheldon! Is this really necessary? I promise I won't look."

"OH yes. Very necessary. Careful not to mess up that guy's work smearing things about." He looked at her scowl, and gave her his best puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Amy couldn't resist a Sheldon Cooper 'Please'. As soon as she put on the mask, she was whisked up. He striped her of the robe. She was naked underneath except for a pair of green panties. Sheldon took a deep breath, and practice his Kolinhr training. He was the costume boss, no time for monkey business as much as his Vixen would like that. He did make a mental note of her standing in the room with a mask on naked was quite erotic, but he had to focus. _Later Cooper... Oh yes... Later..._

She felt cool finger tips on her neck and chest and the distinct aroma of covering makeup. "Sheldon, what are you doing?"

Sheldon cleared his throat, "Well... I might have left a few marks on you from yesterday... sorry..." He said the words so quietly, she could barely hear him.

"Yes, you were a ravenous yesterday." She couldn't see Sheldon reaction but she heard him take in a short breath. "Any chance you want seconds?" She raised her eyebrows. "Not now, little lady. But I would love a rain check."

He quickly slipped on his costume and worked on Amy. Sheldon had Amy step into the costume slowly. She could feel the cold latex form to her body as the fabric was zipped up the side of her. He had lined the costume in thin cotton to help it breath better. He really did a good job on measurements; Not a slack in the cloth. She could feel air on her back and her chest just below her breast line. Sheldon moved her to the bed and lifted her leg. She could feel the boots being slipped on her feet and the zip up to mid thigh. She felt him tie a strap over her right thigh and tighten it. Then the other.

Sheldon moved to take off her silver necklace he gave her. "No, I don't want it off."

"But Amy, it's not part of the…"

"I don't care. Not off." Amy crossed her arms. "Or my ring! Forget it."

"As you wish." Sheldon would normally hate not sticking to canon; the costume didn't call for the necklace. But he loved that she never took it off.

"Keep your eyes closed." He removed the sleeping mask and she could feel a new, tighter mask go over her eyes. This one formed to her face. He lifted her up and stood quiet for while. She could hear him breathing, but nothing else. She knew he was staring at her, she could feel his eyes on her. "Sheldon, am I done?"

"Oh, yes. Perfect!. It just perfect." She could feel Sheldon move around the back of her. He adjusted a few of her arrant hairs. She could feel the wind from loose fabric lightly lying on her buttocks, a cape?

"Can I see now?"

"Yes. Just a moment." He walked her to the bathroom with the full length mirror while covering her eyes with his hands. "Here you are: The Emerald Vixen!" He pulled his hands away. Amy dropped her jaw and drew in a breath, not recognizing the woman in the mirror.

Her mask covered her face, and showed her green painted eyes. She always tried to feature her green eyes, but the make up job made them pop out even more. She was wearing a skin tight cat suit with a large deep V cut in the front. The hem was black and it dipped to below her breasts. They were covered however, the fabric hugged them completely, allowing them to be pushed up. Amy never knew her chest could look so large.

The cat suit hugged her hips highlighted by a thick belt. The suit continued down her legs and disappeared in a pair of matching green boots with a large cuff that flared out from her thighs. She had two scabbards with knives tied to her legs. Her arms were covered, and the sleeves were tight as well , cut to form a V shape attached to her middle finger.

She turned around to see herself from the back. The dip in the front of the costume was matched in the back, however, a small cape was attached to the hem. If she moved the cape, she could see the suit completely hugged her rear. It looked painted on, but she was covered. Conservative and sexy. Well as conservative as one could be with painted green latex. She never felt more sensual wearing clothes, however, it was overwhelming. She let out a giggle, "SHELDON! Oh my god! I can't believe this! You really are the costume boss!"

"You look fantastic! I am a genius! Edith Head's got nothing on me!" He held out his hands turning her around. That's when she noticed him. He was wearing a skin tight black shirt, tight black pants and a white lab coat. He had his hair spiked a little up like the time she called him sex on a stick. His blue eyes were glowing through the black eye mask he wore and the black eyeliner he had put on while Amy was being worked on by the stylist. He looked the part of a sexy black scientist ninja. Amy let out a Hoo and eyed him up and down. "Oh my, Sheldon, don't you look, delectable." She ran her hands over his tight shirt which showed his usually hidden muscles and thin physic.

"Not as much as you, my Emerald Vixen!" He leaned down and kissed her cheek then held her out again to spin her around. "God, it's perfect. You look just like his drawings! To quote the vernacular, Stuart is going to flip out!"

Amy cocked her head in confusion, "Stuart!? What does he have to do with this?"

"Well, Amy. I have a surprise for you. " Sheldon went to his bag and retrieved a comic book and handed it to her. She looked down at the title, "The Emerald Vixen" Issue one. The artist: Stuart Bloom. The Author: Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

She looked up at him with questioning eyes, "You wrote this?" His smile was wide with pride.

"Yes. For you. I have been working on it since that day at Howard's pool when you caught me talking to Stuart. This is his new comic. It's you. You're the Emerald Vixen."

Amy held her hand to her mouth. "I can't believe you did this…" She flipped through the comic, pages of her in a lab coats, working with monkeys, then her in the costume fighting with a man who looked exactly like Sheldon's costume. Dr. Recall. The Emerald Vixen wasn't portrayed like most comic book heroine's. Her suit was skin tight, but didn't have a chest that could be used a flotation device. It was more modest, subdued, more like a real woman's figure yet still undeniably sexy. "Sheldon, I can't believe it! Look! The hero looks like..."

"You. She looks like you. Artist discretion, of course. I asked Stuart not to draw it out of proportion but still keep within the genre. The Emerald Vixen is real woman, not a juvenile boy's fantasy. Stuart agreed. That is why Redemption comic liked it so much. It was more real life."

"This is amazing! Sheldon! How could you keep this a secret for so long! I just don't know what to say! Why me?"

Sheldon took her hands, "Amy. Comics are more to me than just an escape fantasy. They represent what you want to see in the world, what you want people to be like. I can't think of anyone I admire more than you, your the archetype for the perfect woman. Also, you are the most amazing person I know, beside me of course."

"Of Course.." Amy smirked at his ego. Still knows no bounds.

Sheldon continued, "You are generous, kind, brilliant. Your mind is as quick as mine, and if I am being honest: Better. I am always in awe of you. " He held up her hands to his mouth and kissed them. " When I broke up with you, I was lost and broken. You saved me, Amy. When we had that fight in the laundry room, I was ready to give up. You wouldn't let me. You knew I would hate myself for breaking up with you. I am better because of you, and I was pretty great before." Amy laughed at his admission. "Amy, I can't think of anyone better than you to be a super hero."

"Oh Sheldon, that is the most.. the sweetest.. I just.." She kissed on him with an embrace that poured all her emotions into it. Sheldon kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her, moving his hands down to her appealing posterior. "Also, you look incredible in green."

"Skin tight green! I look like that Bat Man Lady." She spun around again. Sheldon caught his breath.

"Cat Woman, Julie Newmar. Yes, Yes you do.. hmmm. Deviously delicious." Now it was his turn to lick his lips.

"Talk about sex on a stick!"

"Isn't it though? " His smirk was devilish. He grabbed her face. She thought he was going to kiss her and rip off her costume. Instead he reapplied her lip stick. She couldn't help smiling at his intense look as he worked on her.

'Sheldon, are you sure you want me parading around like this?"

With a bellowing voice and dramatic bow, Sheldon announced, "Tonight, you are the Emerald Vixen. No one will dare challenge with you least they taste your swift blade or become frozen from your icy death stare." Then he stopped, cocked his head and looked strangely at her, "The only thing you're missing is a monkey."

"A monkey?" Now Amy was really confused.

"You should read the comic. We have a few minutes, let me read it to you." Sheldon sat back on the bed. Amy listened as he read the story to her. After he finished, he smiled sheepishly at her waiting with baited breath her opinion. Her opinion mattered more than anyone's; more than his friend's, more than Stuart's. And if, he was honest, more than his own. "So, whadda ya think?"

"I think Sheldon that you need to go into the comic business! You were right when you said if you wrote a comic it would have a compelling story line, believable plot. Also, who doesn't like sexy neurosciencists! I think the main character is, dare I say, stunning. I wish I was like her!"

Sheldon grabbed her hands, "You are, Amy! Don't you see, this is you! You are great with knife, fast reflexes, you can read minds, stop a man with a look, brilliant, beautiful and under appreciated. I aim to change the last part." He kissed both her hands, smiling "You don't need a costume to be beautiful. It's what you are inside that makes you this character. Now, come on. Let's go show them the Vixen in the flesh." Sheldon rose off the bed and held his hand out for Amy.

As they were leaving, Amy shifted her walk to a saunter and flipped her hair. Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, Dr. Recall, you already set the stage, let's play the part. " Amy walked ahead of him, glancing over her shoulder, and with a low husky voice, _" If you're coming, do try and keep up, dear_."

_She's already quoting the comic book, Vixen! _Sheldon walked faster. The elevator ride was interesting. A couple of business men were eyeing Amy's costume. Sheldon icy glare was ignored, however, Amy swiftly turned around and said, "No I don't think your wife will wear this." That stopped the man in this tracks, and he whispered to his friend, "_Did I say that out loud?_". As they left the elevator, Sheldon said, "See, I told you that you could read minds."

The couple made their way to the Ballroom. Sheldon beat her to the door, "So, you ready for this?"

"Yes, but are you? No killing anyone who looks at me funny! Deal?" Amy crossed her arms. She knew this outfit was going to garner loads of unwanted attention, it already had. She wasn't too sure Sheldon knew. He knew, but he was trying to control his emotions.

"Deal. I will try and control my protective streak; but I feel that no matter what you wear."

"Just remember, I am yours." She tapped his chest and looked determinedly at him.

"Yes, you are. And I am yours." He held her hand, looking at her ring. He refocused on her face. "Now... Let's do this!"

Sheldon held the door open for Amy as she walked in. The party was in full swing. The room was filled with about 150 people in various comic costumes; a much larger and better attended affair than the last party. They walked into a large ballroom with tables lining the walls and smaller round tables set up with decorations and center pieces, all in Emerald. There was a stage in the middle of the room and two large blown up cover art photo's of Stuart's comics. One was the DN-Ape and the other, The Emerald Vixen. As Amy worked her way through the crowd, a path opened for her like she was a star on the red carpet. Most people did a double take from Amy to the large photo back to Amy. Normally, she would cower from the attention. Tonight however, she was reveling in it. Her movements were fluid and she glided over to her friend's table. The whole table jumped up and gasped at Amy.

"Amy?! IS that you? Oh my god! You are the Emerald Vixen!" Penny was gobsmacked, Leonard knew Amy's costume, but he had kept it a secret on Sheldon's insistence. Penny herself looked great in her Wonder Woman costume, sans the black wig. She held out her hands for Amy and spun her around. Leonard, dressed as Superman, was floored and just stared, taking a 'ka kush' off his inhaler.

Stuart came up to Amy next, looking her over as he held out their grasped hands, "Oh Amy, it's perfect. I couldn't have drawn it better. You look stunning. Just dynamite." Stuart turned to Sheldon, who was beaming with pride, "Nice job Sheldon! I'm glad we kept the secret for so long!"

"As am I! It wasn't easy." Sheldon smirked at Amy. Amy was blushing, but no one could see it under her mask. That's when she realized, _no one can see… hmmm_. She could be who she wanted, not afraid. _No wonder Sheldon likes the cos play stuff._

Penny checked on her friend, knowing this was out of her comfort zone. She whisper to Amy, "Ames, are you doing okay with the costume? How do you feel?"

"Honestly, at first I was worried. But everyone here is in costume. It makes it easier. Besides, I look awesome! Did you see the back?" Amy spun around showing off her curves. Sheldon smiled, not noticing the gawking of the guys. Penny seemed genuinely happy for her friend, "Oh Ames, I'm so glad. You look great. Really! And I am so glad me and Bernie aren't the only girls in costumes anymore!"

"Well, I don't know if I will wear this costume again." Amy declaration drew an 'Awe' and whimper from Sheldon along with puppies eyes. She cupped his face with her hand, "We'll see, costume boss, okay?"

That jolted him back, "Okay!"

With drinks in hand, Howard and Bernie came back to the table and found Amy. They were dressed like Hawkeye and Black Widow. "Oh, Amy, you look fantastic!" Bernie looked at Sheldon, "This is the costume you asked Howard's mother about? I'm surprised she didn't keel over with a heart attack!" Howard piped in, "We should be so lucky." He focused back on Amy, "Wow Amy! You really did those drawings justice. But how long before we see Hulk Sheldon over the attention you're going to get?" Howard inched away from Sheldon.

"He promised he would behave. He better too, or I will have to discipline him." Amy ran her hand over Sheldon's cheek and smirked at him. He took and big swallow and smiled a nervous grin.

Emily and Raj came up next; they were dressed as Poison Ivy and Batman. "AMES! Look at you! Sheldon you made this? COOL! You make my next costume, okay?"

Sheldon looked down and away. He wasn't likely to take measurements from any other woman. Not ever.

"OH man, we look great in green, huh Raj?" Emily hugged Amy and kept her arm around her while she looked at Raj who just nodded silently. "Oh god, you broke him again. _Thanks_ Amy!"

"Oh, Raj will be fine! He just needs an herbal soother. Poison Ivy, I'm sure you have something in your bag of tricks?" Amy raised her eyes at Emily suggestively, "Oh yes, I think I can something… appropriate." Emily wrapped her arms around Raj and licked his ear. If he wasn't mute before, this did the poor boy in. Only when Amy asked about the food and the decorations did Raj snap out of it. He was so proud of his party planning work; Emily was beaming for him.

Stuart came back, "Amy, can I introduce you to the publisher? You met them before, Sheldon."

"Yes, nice group of like minded people. Finally, someone who understands the importance of good comic story telling and details... Lots of details..." Sheldon's arrogant smirk wasn't lost on Stuart.

"Yes, well, they are dying to meet you, Amy! The inspiration for the Vixen. " He held out his hand and Amy gave Sheldon a quick glance. _Don't be jealous, Sheldon. _

_I won't. Go on now._ He nodded and she took Stuart's hand. He led her over to another table with a group of 5 men who jumped up the minute they saw Amy. She was pleasant, shaking hands and conversed for while. Sheldon watched with a protective yet, pride soaked gaze.

While Sheldon kept an eye on his Vixen, Howard came up to Sheldon and put his hand on his shoulder. Sheldon stare at the appendage like a dead rat, "My god, Sheldon. To think that woman was waiting for you for 4 years with baggy sweaters and tights and under it all, she was rocking that figure. How can you stand it and not jump her now? **Now** she really is a Vixen!"

Sheldon moved Howard's hand like it was a dirty sock, "Howard. Amy Farrah Fowler was a Vixen before and still is. It doesn't matter what she wears, she is beautiful. If it takes skin tight clothes for you to notice a beautiful woman, then all my comments on your limited intelligence were completely justified."

Bernie piped in, "Yeah Howie, a woman is more than her figure!" She crossed her arms and glared at her lecherous husband whose downtrodden eyes gave away his dismay. "Oh Bernie, I know that! Especially, you! I love you, painted on latex, naked or not."

Sheldon wasn't listening anymore to Howard's back tracking. His eyes were fixed on Amy. Several men came up to her as she was getting a drink; he could tell she said nothing but turned them away with an icy glare. They backed away from her like she was ice set aflame, cold, yet undeniable hot.

Wil Wheaton was at the party and Amy passed him on the way back to the table with Stuart. He looked at the Emerald Vixen and snapped a picture. He came up to Sheldon and held out his hand, "I hear congratulations are in order, my friend!"

Sheldon looked down and Wil's hand, and took it reluctantly, "Thank you. It seems we will be married in the Spring." Wil looked confused, "Wait, you're getting married? You?"

"Of course me! What were you congratulating me on if not that? My Nobel prize is forthcoming, as soon as Geneva realizes my brilliance, but as of yet… I haven't heard.." Sheldon was lost in his Nobel fantasy again.

"No! I meant the comic! It's going to be big hit! You might want to give up on the whole physics thing and go into comics! But really… You're getting married? To Amy right, is she here tonight, I don't see her?" Wil wasn't sure; first they are together, then their broken up, then they are back. _IF only this guy would update his twitter!_

Sheldon smiled. His costume was so good, it fooled Wil Wheaton, the self proclaimed comic nerd. _HA!_

"Amy Farrah Fowler is here. You have to find her. She is in disguise." Sheldon walked away snickering to himself. Wil scanned the crowd unknowingly.

The time had come for Stuart to make some announcements. The cameras were set on him and the crowd gathered around him. Stuart was explaining the start of Redemption Comics: the new publisher who signed him on and brought him into onto the board. He was invested now, and able to create his own work anytime he wanted. He spoke of the success of DN-Ape and how it help jump start the new series and the start of his first comics.

Amy was in the crowd. Sheldon was close to her, eyeing her. That's when he saw an insipid man swagger up to Amy; he was obviously drunk and didn't have a the common decency to wear a costume. Amy ignored the mashers advances, but he was insistent. Sheldon was just about to intervene when he heard Stuart introduce the Emerald Vixen.

Just as Stuart was announcing the comic, "And we have with us tonight the Emerald Vixen in the flesh. " All eyes were on Amy, however, instead of a graceful introduction on stage, crowd saw the drunk man place his hand on Amy's backside. The crowd cleared. Amy grabbed the man's hand, swung him around, swiftly kicked his legs out from under him. He was face up, with his back on the floor with a thud. Amy boot planted on his chest. They all heard Amy say in clear deep voice, "Never touch a woman without permission." And she gracefully took the stage. The crowd erupted; screaming, "Vixen! Vixen! Vixen! " Amy took to the stage, gave a quick bow and quickly left off the back of the stage, leaving a cheering crowd and gawking Stuart to finish his announcements.

Amy was little overwhelmed by the attention and the man's advances. She made her way to the drinks table where the crowd was finally thin, all eyes were on Stuart instead of her for once. Sheldon snuck up on her like a panther just as she was pouring a drink.

"Well, hello Ms?..." Sheldon whispered in her ear. Amy almost dropped the soda from the shock, but caught it mid air, not spilling a drop.

"That's Dr. to you, sir. I don't believe we have met. I would have remembered." Amy eyed him up and down, "Then again, maybe not… " She smiled at him, her hand on her hip, and her eyes locked to him. She took a sip from her cup and licked the liquid off the rim. Sheldon licked his lips in response.

"Oh, I remember you. I remember everything. And, Dr. is it? Well. That makes two of us. Dr. of Physics." Sheldon eyes were roving over her. Amy was playing aloof, but her eyes gave her away. She was dying to rip that lab coat off him.

"I guess they give a PhD to anyone these days. Levers and pulley's is it? Child's play."

Sheldon snorted, "CHILD'S PLAY? I suppose cutting up brains is more your speed, ay Dr?"

"When required." She drew a deep breath and braced her hands on the table, arching her chest out. Sheldon inched a little closer.

" Nice dispatch of that tedious drunk man. I guess he was no match for you, Vixen. I am impressed. Which is rare." Sheldon was standing closer to her, sniffing her hair and itching to touch her.

Amy ran her hand up the top of his shirt to his neck with light finger tip touch. 'Well, maybe you just haven't been around impressive people." Amy moved closer to his mouth and was about to give him a kiss. Just then, they saw a flash and turned, it was Wil Wheaton taking a picture of them.

"HA! Caught you! Getting Married indeed! Wait till Amy finds out that you are nothing but a… Wait… Amy?! You're the Emerald Vixen?! OH BOY! This is going straight on Twitter!" Wil was busy tapping at his phone.

Not only did the picture of The Emerald Vixen and Dr. Recall almost kiss go on Twitter, but also a Vine of Amy kicking the legs out from under the masher.

_In the future, when the collectors of comic looked back over important events in the history of the media, this party is in the top 10. It was the start of Redemption's rise as the leader in the comic industry, Stuart Bloom's first comics and the birth of the Emerald Vixen._

For now, it was just a great story that the gang liked to relive any time someone upset Amy or someone was too Hansy, as she would say.

Don't mess with the Emerald Vixen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have written a companion piece for this story line. It is titled: The Emerald Vixen. It is the story of the comic that Sheldon wrote. I hope you all take a look. I might write more for the series. I would love other authors who wanted to give it go and have a series of stories for it. Wishful thinking, but it could be a lot of fun! It is like a AU Shamy story, obviously, different names, but similar characters. You'll see... Please tell me what you think. Thank you as always.**

**So quick survey: Next chapter: After party? Or straight to Texas. I have ideas for both. **

**Thanks again everyone! **


	51. Back in the Saddle Again

_**Back in the Saddle Again**_

* * *

><p>As she blinked her eyes open, she saw a familiar figure lying across from her. His large heavy arm was draped over her chest, pinning her to the bed. His dark wavy hair was messy and he was snoring in the pillow<em>. He probably needed his inhaler.<em> She wanted to get out of the room before he woke up. She had to get back to Sheldon.

She looked over the scene: Her costume was thrown on the floor, his superman cape tossed across the bed. The night came flooding back: The party, the dancing, Sheldon's fight, the tension all came back. The short elevator ride up the stairs, heavy kissing and groping. He ripped off her costume in frantic, ripping the seams and pulling off her boots. She could never wear it again. He left his superman cape on while he was flying into her at full speed, like he had something to prove. It was a blur, but it was there in her memory, surprisingly.

She pulled herself away from Superman and headed to the bathroom. Luckily she didn't get sick, this time. After that awkward kiss when she was drunk on the night she went dancing with Sheldon and the girls, it all came back to her. She was used to getting sick after a long evening of unscheduled kissing and drinking. Oh god, she thought, _Sheldon_. He looked so happy during most of the evening. He loved the costume he made and the attention from the comic book. Her actions however enraged him. She had never seen Sheldon was so mad, so upset, so unbelievable jealous. She'd be lucky if he ever talked to her again.

She found some clothes in the room and headed toward his door, careful not to wake Superman. She didn't want to have a long explanation of her actions the night before. She wanted to forget the evening and move on with getting married. She was so happy when he asked her. It was the happiest day of her life. She hoped she didn't do anything that would ruin it. They had their ups and downs, but in the end, she knew he loved her. Now, she knew she had to get to Sheldon. She had to explain, had to get him to talk to her again. Her timid knock wasn't answered right away. She tried again, he answered. He say he wasn't happy to see her would be a gross understatement.

"What do you want?" He kept the door half shut, only peeking through the door.

"I want to explain.."

"What is there to explain? You got drunk, you kissed someone who was getting married, without any thought to how those actions would affect me or Leonard for that matter. Do you make a habit of kissing people when you're drunk? Is this something I should know about you?"

"Sheldon, look, I'm sorry. I am. Really." She was pleading with him, she reached for him, but he pulled away.

"Don't touch me. I should have known. This is what it means to have you endocrine system all hay wire. You need to get a grip, little lady. You are getting married! Aren't you? Or that off now too?"

"Yes, I want to get married."

"I should hope so. Does Leonard know how you feel?"

She thought back to him lying next to her in bed, naked and wearing a content sex smile on his sleepy face. "Oh he knows. He knows all too well."

"And, what does he think of your actions? I almost lost him as a friend last night! Did you think of that or just what your raging hormones were telling you? Did you sleep with him last night?" Sheldon crossed his arms. She didn't want to admit the truth. Leonard liked it what she did last night. He loved it in fact. He proved that all night long last night. Over and over again.

She ignored his question, "Look Sheldon. I need to know that we can go back to how it was, before, the party, before the fight. I want that back. Can we have a reboot?"

"A reboot? What is with all the reboots after drunken kissing?"

"Well, it worked before. Didn't it?"

"Yes, but that was special case. A onetime thing."

"Please Sheldon, I …need you in my life."

Sheldon softened his gaze and looked down at pleading eyes. He took a deep breath. He just let one word pass his lips, "Alright…"

She dove into him, wrapping hers arms around him. He just tapped her shoulders, "Alright, just so we are clear, no more drunk kissing."

"No more. I promise."

Just then, the door behind Sheldon opened wider and revealed a woman standing in a shiny green costume with hands on her hips. She unwrapped herself from Sheldon to face the scornful look coming from the woman's brilliant green eyes.

"Hello Penny."

"Hi Amy. I was just apologizing to Sheldon. I should be saying sorry to you. I am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. I was just so drunk and I can get a little crazy."

Amy's arms were crossed now, "Well, I can't be too mad. I kissed you when I was drunk that night we took Sheldon dancing."

Sheldon shouted, "SEE! This is what I am talking about! Drunkenness, kissing girls! All manners of endocrine systems going crazy! All this from the supposed accepted social convention of alcohol consumption. It is like Sodom and Gomorrah with an open bar! I'm surprised Leonard isn't taking you over his knee."

Penny smiled, _oh he did that too…"_He's fine. I am worried about you. I hope we can still be friends, Sheldon, really! I want that reboot on our friendship. It worked for you and Amy?"

"Okay… But no more kissing my fiancé! I am the only one who gets to kiss her! No one else! I don't care how alluring she is. Am I clear?" Sheldon put his arm around Amy's waist, holding her close. That's when Penny noticed: Amy was still in her costume.

"Crystal clear… Speaking of alluring, ah, Amy? Why are you still in your costume? Wasn't the party over hours ago? Like 8 hours ago?" Penny side smirk took up half her face.

Amy's eyes darted around looking at Sheldon whose eyes were as wide the super moon."Oh, that, well. I fell asleep with it on. I just got up." Amy stretched out her arms. "AHHH, so tired. I just slept in it."

"Really… You slept in a skin tight latex costume all night next to Sheldon. Really?"

"Yes. I better go.. Get this off…" Sheldon looked at her with pleading eyes. "Oh, I mean.. It's comfortable. I am just going to make some coffee." That's when Sheldon jolted out of his stupor watching her walk away.

"She can't make coffee to save her life. Got to go. No more kissing girls, Penny. Got to go, Bye." Sheldon slammed the door in her face. Penny could hear the latch and chain go across the door and a slight quell from the room.

"Ha! And he gives me crap about my endocrine system! Savage!" She walked back to her room, to join her sleeping superman snoring in his pillow.

* * *

><p>Last night was still fresh in Amy's mind, it was a fun, but drama filled night. Sheldon was thinking of the night as well, just not the same events.<p>

_Events that , as Amy would say, got a little CRA-ZZZY:_

After the announcements and Stuart's _speech, the floor was cleared for dancing and the costume contest. Sheldon wasn't looking for to the dancing, but he wanted Amy to win the contest. He thought she was a cinch for the first prize. Unfortunately, both Stuart and the publisher thought it would look like they rigged the contest, so instead, they asked Amy to judge it. Too say that Sheldon was disappointed would be like saying a Big Bang was a fire cracker. He was crestfallen._

_"AMMMYYY! Why can't you compete in the contest? This is a gross injustice! They just can't handle the pure perfection that is your costume."_

_Amy put her hands on either side of his sad disappointed face, "Exactly, Sheldon! Look at me. No one can compete against this! It's not fair to the huddled masses whose costume tailoring skills are sub par at best. Everyone here knows this is the best costume, or else why would I be judging? Shouldn't the best determine the rest?" She rubbed her thumb on his lips to make his mouth turn up to smile. It worked, "Okay Amy… But I want the record to reflect you would have won this contest!"_

_"The record shall so reflect. Now! There is only one problem. I don't know a thing about costumes I need help determining the best costume. Can you think of ANYONE who would know all there is about costumes, and tailoring and have the keen eye necessary to shuffle through the malaise of impostors to find the best one?" Sheldon's eyes lit up. "Why yes, yes I do!"_

_Amy got an authoritative, yet comforting tone, "Now, Sheldon! If you help me, you can't enter the contest, it wouldn't be fair!" Sheldon straightened out his back, "I know that AMY! Besides, the best should determine the rest."_

_The couple made their way to the stage. They had to watch a parade of costumes, from one woman whose costume was literally painted on, to a man who wore a green lantern shirt and carried a Captain America Shield. Sheldon almost threw a chair at him for mixing DC and Marvel. The best was a tall man who dressed as Groot. Even when Amy presented him with best individual costume trophy, he just said, "I am Groot." Amy was completely confused, but Sheldon was chuckling._

_The best couple costume went to Howard and Bernie. They really did look the part of Black Widow and Hawk Eye, complete with quiver and bow. Penny had to deal with the cat calls as she paraded down the stage. Unfortunately the cat calls weren't for her figure, but instead her hair. She could hear the crowd yelling, "WONDER WOMAN ISN'T BLOND!" The loudest was Sheldon, of course. Penny didn't care, she was already on her 7th Long Island, and feeling no pain._

_It was awkward when the couple had to judge the sexiest costume. Sheldon looked like they asked him to translate the bible into Navajo. Amy didn't want to just pick anyone, and she sure didn't want to pick a man given Sheldon's jealous streak._

_"How about the lady with the paint?" The woman had blue paint, yellow eyes and the most important feature: No shame at all wearing only paint to party._

_"That's Mystique, but she isn't the right shade of blue"_

_"SHELDON! You can't judge on her HUE! IS she sexy or not?"_

_"How the hell should I know? She's not you!"_

_Amy just melted, like chocolate in a bowl waiting to become brownie batter, "OH, Dr. Cooper. You just earned valuable Fowler Coupons redeemable this evening."_

_"Oh goody!"_

_When the costume contest was done, the couples all went to the floor to dance to the sound track of Guardian's of Galaxy. Sheldon promised Amy only one dance; she had to pick carefully. Once the ethereal sound of 10CC, "I'm not in love" came on, she jumped up. She loved that song._

_Sheldon placed his hands on her waist and smiled his koala smile. He really didn't want to dance, he wanted to go back the room and peel that costume off her with his teeth and redeem his coupons._

_"I always loved this song when I was kid, it so romantic."_

_He was looking at her confused, after he finally listened to the lyrics. "Amy, this song is not romantic; he is saying he's not in love. That's not a romance song."_

_Amy shook her head, "Oh Sheldon, he is in love. It's supposed to be ironic but actually, it about emotional turmoil caused by crippling denial of one's feelings. He is in such denial, to the point that he isn't able to admit he's in love, even though he can't stop thinking about her. That's why the line, 'big boys don't cry' is so poignant. He doesn't want to be hurt."_

_"SO there really isn't a stain on the wall?"_

_"No there isn't a stain, but Sheldon, that's not the point."_

_"Good, because I hated that line. Guy's an idiot. I would know the stain was there, picture or not. "_

_Amy smiled at her OCD fiancé. She could beat him over the head with the similarities between him and the song. She could, but she didn't need to. That man who would deny his feelings for her was long gone. She just smiled at him and kept dancing. The part of the song started where the singer repeats, "You'll wait a long for me… You'll wait a long time." Sheldon looked down her. She was snuggled into his chest, like she always belonged there. She filled an unknown void._

_He reached for her face and lightly pulled it up to his. "Amy, I am sorry you had to wait a long time for me. But I want you to know, I am in love and have been for a very long time." Amy took a deep breath, and her eyes shined brighter than the lights off the mirrored ball. Sheldon leaned down and kissed Amy. They didn't break their kiss till the end of the song._

_When the song was over, Amy and Sheldon broke apart. Not because of their own actions, but Penny._

_"OH Amy! You just look… Sooo yummy… No wonder Jelly Shelly belly can't get enough… Lay some sugar on me, Bestie…" Penny grabbed Amy's face and pulled her into a huge sloppy kiss. Amy was frozen, not sure what to do to stop the kiss. Sheldon was enraged. He pulled Penny off Amy and pushed her to the side. Leonard, who saw the whole display, was not happy over Sheldon rough treatment of Penny._

_"Sheldon! What the hell man? Be careful with her!"_

_Sheldon's mocking tone enraged Leonard, "BE CAREFUL with her? Careful? Did you see what she just did? She is one who needs to be careful! Get your woman in line, Leonard!"_

_Leonard had a few drinks himself and was not in the mood for Sheldon's arrogance, "Penny was just messing around. I think an apology is in order."_

_"Well, when she sobers up, I'll think about it."_

_"NOT TO YOU, YOU DUMB ASS! To HER for you getting all Hulk Sheldon and Pushing her!" Leonard pushed Sheldon back a few inches with a hard shove on his chest._

_"Ouch! DUMB ASS? What are you talking about? Penny attacked AMY!"_

_"You're being ridiculous. She just kissed her, get over it!"_

_With a taut cry Sheldon glared at Leonard, "GET OVER IT?! How would you like it if Howard kissed Penny, or Raj.. AGAIN? OR…"_

_"Or you? IF you kissed Penny?" Leonard was getting jealous; he pushed Sheldon with two fingers to make his point stick._

_"That is the most disgusting thing you could say, Penny is like my sister. I rather kiss you!"Leonard shut his mouth with a quick snap and stepped back a step. He looked Sheldon over carefully, just to make sure he wasn't going to further his point and slap a sloppy one on him. Sheldon was still reeling over Penny's kiss. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes to her._

_Amy tried to intervene, "Look! NO is kissing anyone! We are done here! Now, let's cool off." Sheldon still was fuming. Amy tried a different tactic. She moved in front of him and ran her hand up the top of his shirt lightly, licking her lips. Sheldon took one eye off Penny to watch her actions. With a sing songy tone, she meowed to him, "Sheldon…you promised you'd be nice if anyone looked at me funny… Remember?"_

_Sheldon tone lowed, defeated he said, "I remember… Of course."_

_"So, no more fights?" Amy curled her leg up and blinked her eyes at him. He drew in a deep sigh and relaxed._

_"No more fights. Come on, Vixen, let's go before Bernadette decided to find second base on you!" Sheldon stuck his tongue out at Penny. She seemed oblivious to the entire affair. Leonard came up to Penny, "Come on Super Man, let's put that cape to good use."_

_On the way back to the room, Sheldon had almost forgotten the entire incident by the time he was in the elevator with Amy. She was biting her bottom lip, and one of her legs was bent back, leaning against the wall. Her arms were on her hips, caressing the fabric of her costume. It was driving Sheldon mad. Amy spoke in a low husky growl._

_"Oh Dr. Recall."_

_"Yes, my Emerald Vixen…"_

_"Do you happened to remember the promise you gave me tonight?"_

_"What promise?"_

_"Think back. We were speaking to Howard." Sheldon eyes darted around, like he was reading a transcript. Then he swallowed hard and lowered his head, "Howard asked if we were going to see Hulk Sheldon tonight. You said, no he promised he would behave."_

_"Yes, and if he didn't…"_

_"You would have to discipline him. But Amy! Kissing is…"_

_Amy cut him off with a swift flash of her hand and green piercing eyes when she heard the ding of the elevator floor. "Hush now. We will discuss it in the room." Amy turned from Sheldon who was slumped in the corner of the elevator looking like his ice cream cone got knocked on the ground._

_Sheldon opened the room and as soon as they were inside, Amy quickly backed up against the door with her arm across his chest. "Now Dr. Recall. Whatever shall I do with you…" Amy was licking her lips. She had curled her leg around Sheldon, pinning him against the wall, exactly like in the comic when the Emerald Vixen trapped Dr. Recall. Sheldon was as aroused by her body proximity as he was she remembered the scene._

_"It seems I am at your mercy, Vixen. The question is, what won't you do?"_

_"Let you touch me." Amy backed away. Sheldon was crushed, "No anything but that!" He tried to grab her hand, but she jumped away. Amy went to the bed and sat down, her one leg crossed over the other. It was bouncing up and down. She was leaning on her elbows, her head was arched back and her hair draped behind her. Sheldon came up to her, watching her intensely. Amy snapped up to upright position, crossed her arms. "Strip."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I know you remember what I just said, Dr. Recall... Now."_

_Sheldon did as he was told. He pulled off his lab coat. Then kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He pulled his pants off next, she knew he would. Then she watched as he peeled slowly his black shirt off. Sheldon could hear her whimper as his arms were stretched over his head. Amy jumped up and circled him. He could hear her behind him, but he didn't turn around. "Everything." Sheldon peeled off his briefs. Then he felt cotton on his skin and flash of white over his head. Amy had thrown the lab coat at him, "Put this back on."_

_"Having science fantasies lately, ay Dr. Fowler?"_

_"Not just lately. Try 2 ½ years." Amy bit her lower lip and sat back on the bed._

_Sheldon put on the coat, while thinking, "Wait..Ever since I came to your lab during my vacation?"_

_"OH yeah! You looked so hot in a lab coat washing beakers, hands all soapy… Hmm... I can't tell you how many times I thought about you in one, like this. Hoo!" Amy was fanning herself while seated on the bed. Sheldon wore a coy smile as he walked toward her. Amy held up her boot. "First things first. I need these boots off. "_

_"Of course." Sheldon slowly undid the zipper for both boots, pulling them off her. As soon as her feet were free, she jumped up._

_" I need my costume boss now. Do you think he could help me out of this Emerald suit? "_

_"Oh yes, everything. " Sheldon looked at her, "Except the mask. That stays on."_

_Amy lowered her eyes to him, "You're the boss. " Sheldon loved hearing her say that. Her eyes were deep green rings surrounding dark deep pupils. The mask kept her facial expression hidden, but Sheldon didn't need to see her face. Her eyes said it all: Desire._

_Sheldon moved his nimble fingers to the zipper on the side of the costume. He pulled it down slowly while watching Amy's breathing. She was holding her breath, like expected it to hurt. Once the fabric was loose, Sheldon moved her arm out of the sleeve, then the other one. The costume was slowly being peeled off her body. Amy was watching his hands move over her skin, working the fabric off her legs and arms. Once the costume was pulled off Amy. She was left with underwear and her Emerald Mask. Now it was Sheldon's turn to whimper._

_"Lay down." She ordered him._

_Sheldon did as he was told. As soon as he was supine, Amy straddled him. He reached his hand up to hold her waist and pull her into him, but she pulled back, "Tsk Tsk.. No touching." Amy moved her hands over Sheldon's exposed chest, slightly pulling his lab coat off his shoulders. Sheldon wanted nothing more than to grab her hips and grin himself into her, but she wasn't having it. She moved her hips and she leaned down and kissed him so slightly, he could only feel her breath on his lips. He closed his eyes, leaned up to meet her lips, but she had already pulled away._

_Amy arched her back and placed her hands behind her, pushing her hips more into his hard erection. She was wet, slick and warm. Sheldon could feel everything, including the rougher edges of the fabric of her underwear. Sheldon didn't know what do with his hands. He gripped the sheets beneath them and knocked his head back, hoping she would notice he was pushing his hips into her. She did._

_Sheldon adenoidal whimper rambled in his nose when Amy popped off him. "Now now, Dr. You have been letting your emotions control you this evening, haven't you?" Amy walked over the night stand and found the eye mask Sheldon had used on her earlier in the evening._

_Sheldon cleared his throat to find his voice, "Yes. I have. I have allowed jealous and anger to seep into my perfect mind. I couldn't see anything but rage."_

_"Well, let's revisit that not seeing thing." Amy slipped the mask on Sheldon's eyes. He was blinded, but he could still hear her shuffling about and feel her hot breath on his neck before she cruelly pulled her lips away. He heard her walk slightly away. Then he felt the bed dip, her knee was on the bed. He felt her hand on his stomach, tracing his ribs which each of her fingers. "I've been thinking that you are a man with pent up emotions. Bridled passions I would say."_

_Sheldon was squirming to her touch, still gripping the sheets, dying for her to touch him more, but excited in ignorance._

_"Yes, I would say bridle is an excellent word."_

_"As would I." Amy swung her leg around Sheldon like he was mustang. He could feel that she had taken off her panties. She was even more hot and wet than before. Amy didn't give a chance to think, however. She immediately started rocking back and forth against him. Her wet slick arousal was teasing him as she moved slowly back and forth. She placed her hands on his chest for balance. "I think you are straddling between two problems."_

_"Oh, I got only one problem that is being straddled, little lady." Sheldon's accent was getting thicker; always a good sign._

_Amy leaned back and placed her hands on his thighs as she jutted her hips forward. "Well, people should know better than to rile the wagon master. So to speak. But, I might have a solution to your pent up frustrations, sir."_

_"Oh darling, I bet you do." Sheldon had pushed up trying to get him to enter her, but Amy just slipped back and forth, caressing his hard length. She stopped and tighten her muscles. He could feel her throbbing against him. He longed to feel that sensation from the inside. "What do you suggest, you cunning vixen?"_

_In one swift motion, Amy moved her hips in such a way, that Sheldon' tip slid into her. She was so aroused, she was more than ready to receive whatever he had to give. She moved her hips up and then leaned back into him, painfully slow, like putting on tight riding gloves. Sheldon bucked his head back and get out groan, "Oh yes, Amy, god…" She wasn't done teasing him. Without moving her body, she constricting and relaxing her inner muscles, milking him._

_"How.. Ohhh.. Ammy… " She tighten herself again and again, all the while, her body was stationary, only her kegle muscles at work. Sheldon bit his bottom quivering lip, groaning with each constriction. He tried moving his hips up to meet hers, but she was already in motion; riding him while holding on to his lab coat like a robe._

_Amy took a few minutes to fully enjoy the new sensation of controlling Sheldon under her. However, she liked it better when he took the reins. "Well, Dr. your problem…. Is control… Oh yes… You.. need… " She could barely get the words out. "You need control… OH god.. Sheldon…" She moved her one hand and pulled off his mask and stopped her motion. Her lips were inches from his, "So the solution is simple: Take control." He could see her now, his Emerald Vixen mounted on top of him with her back arched, her hips and round buttocks like the cantle of a saddle on his throbbing erection and her eyes begging him for more._

_"Yes ma'am." That was all he needed. He grabbed her hips and bucked into her so hard she would have been popped up at least a foot off the bed if not for him holding on him. Sheldon dug his hands into her hips and butt, slapping her with each thrust. Amy held onto the lab coat for dear life as Sheldon found a galloping rhythm. He was leading this ride, steering them to climax. Amy arched her head back, moaning with each jouncing thrust. Amy thighs were raw from Sheldon hip bone beating into her. She tighten around him, squeezing him with and undulating pattern, like gripping the horn of a saddle._

_The angle of watching Amy ride him, feeling her cum as he held her hips was sending pulses through him. But he had to see his Vixen's face. **Always see her face.** He reached up and ripped off her mask revealing her beautiful orgasmic visage. Amy eyes opened wide at the abrupt move. Her face was redden, green eyes darken and her hair was blown back from the surprise action. She smiled, a coquette grin, and licked her lips, "Shhheeellllddddoonnn" was all she could say._

_Sheldon let loose, driving himself deeper into her with a fierce new found strength from her voice. One look from her and he done in, feeling himself release a volley of pulsing wet pleasure deep in her. He reached up to hold her face as he came, feeling himself relax every muscle he had tighten in anticipation, and some he didn't know he had._

_Amy clasped on his chest, panting and if she was using her Texas sayings, "Plump tuckered."_

_Sheldon wrapped his long arms around her, kissing her wet forehead. Amy dismounted Sheldon and wobbled to the bathroom. Sheldon laughed at her bow legged gait. He wasn't far behind her. He met her in the shower. As she washed off her war paint, and the curls out of her hair, Sheldon smiled. This is his Amy. The costume was wonderful and she was undeniable sexy in it. Just ask Penny… But this look Amy had in the shower: bright clean eyes, and straight hair, this was his Vixen. Although… He thought… Maybe he could redeem his Fowler coupons tomorrow morning. He could get her to put back on the costume and the could have a different kind of adventure. His plan would work, as long as none of his friends would knock on their hotel room door. Thankfully, Penny would probably sleep in. Sheldon thought he was at least save from her unwelcome visit…_

He was wrong….

The next morning he heard the knock at the hotel door. Amy had just put on her Vixen costume again, and was just about to "educated" Dr. Recall on the fascinating subject of biology.

"Who in the hell is that now?" Sheldon was not happy to be interrupted.

"Answer it or they will keep knocking. Don't worry, I will wait a long time for you…" Amy winked, hoping he would remember the song from their dance last night. He did.

He wanted to kill whoever was at the door. He had to get rid of them with quick dispatch. With any luck it wouldn't be Penny… Sheldon was unlucky.

"What do you want?" He kept the door half shut, only peeking through the door.

"I want to explain.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't thank you guys enough for your reviews. I am so pleased you are reading the Vixen story. I hope you guys like it. **

**Gave you a little scare with this chapter, huh? *Evil laugh***

**One more, then, off to Texas!**


	52. Back from the Dark

_**Back from the Dark**_

* * *

><p>The time between Halloween and the week before Thanksgiving was a blur to Sheldon. The last thing he remembered clearly was that Sunday evening after the party. Everything after that time, not so much.<p>

The couple had returned from the hotel after a fun filled Sunday morning of dress up. Afer they got rid of Penny, they went back to their scheduled activities. Later that morning, Amy was mortified when the maid walked in just as she was getting tied to the bed by Dr. Recall, intent on torturing his Vixen with a through tongue lashing forcing her to give him the location of her secret lair. The maid ignored the do not disturb sign, and waltzed in. However, she must have been used to the scene; she merely backed slowly out of the room saying something in Spanish about _pervertos_ or something. Dr. Recall continued his "interrogation". It took at least three different methods to extract the information out from that stubborn Vixen, but he was successful.

They checked out of the hotel and said their goodbyes to the gang. Sheldon and Leonard came up to each other and had the following heart felt, tear jerking, emotionally raw exchange that only men who had been friends for years could have:

Sheldon: Sup

Leonard: Sup.

Sheldon: Sorry..

Leonard: Yeah.. Me too.

Sheldon: Comic book store Tuesday?

Leonard: Monday, on the way to Thai?

Sheldon: Cool.

After a quick stop to get Chinese and drop off of their costumes for free dry cleaning, they settled back into the apartment for a quiet evening. After dinner and a few games of counter Factuals, the couple put on their robes and settled on the couch for a back session.

Amy had fixed Sheldon a cup of tea and was giving him a back massage. While she worked the knots and kinks out of Sheldon's back, Amy was talking about her family history. She reminisced about her great grandmother was forced to _covert_ from Judaism in France. It was a _dark_ chapter in their family history and not something her mother liked to discuss, given the _gravity_ of the situation. She also spoke of her father's history worked in Army _surplus_ during the Vietnam war. Sheldon listened intently as he could given Amy's firm grip and her masterful hands. Amy rarely opened up about her past. Or, Sheldon thought, he rarely asked. Probably the latter was more likely the case, but he was working on it.

Sheldon took his turn massaging Amy bare back. Her soft pale back had a few smattering of light moles. He loved tracing lines connecting them with his fingers. Each time he touched her, it gave him new patterns to explore. On that Sunday night. He noticed she had a mole on each side of her spine. Perfect _symmetry_. Amy was just talking about Leonard's _super_man cape was ruined for some unknown yet kinky reason, when she felt Sheldon stop. She waited for his hands to move again but he was lost in thought. Amy turned around, pulling on her robe over she shoulders while she analyzed what was matter with Sheldon. She watched his eyes dart around like firecrackers. She knew he was following a trail left by words that his mind was walking down with exhilaration of an explorer. Sheldon started talking, in almost a whisper… He was staring at her but not seeing her.

_Convert… Surplus… symmetry… super… Super symmetry… Dark.. Gravity… unstable…Patterns_

He turned to Amy, looking at her as if she heard everything that was in head, and nothing at all. "I need to know whether or not nature is **super** symmetric., if there is a **symmetry** between matter and forces. For each type of electron and quark there is a corresponding heavy, supersymmetric partner. The supersymmetric particles were created in the instant after the Big Bang. This could be what **dark** matter is made of and the supersymmetric partner of the gravitino is the graviton."

Sheldon jumped back and his eyes opened even wider. He was practically yelling now, his voice raised with excitement, "If the gravitinos have a limited a life span, gravitinos must be **converted** into other particles. They are **UNSTABLE**! They can be measured! IN A **PATTERN**!" He went back to looking in space again. Amy got up, went to the office and retrieved the white board, a black note book and dry erase marker. She came back in the living room and set it up. She walked over to Sheldon and lightly touched him on the shoulder. "Hey Sheldon." He snapped out of his daze long enough to look at what he handed her. It was a marker. He got and went to the white board.

That was the last clear memory of her. The rest of the time was a blur.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Sheldon's friends were getting worried. Amy kept them all pacified, cancelling his schedule when needed, keeping him fed, clothed and showered. Sheldon's brain was on his own schedule. He would get up in the middle of the night and work, or sleep during the day when he was tired. Amy would make sure he was cared for, but she tried to stay out of his way. Every once in a while, Sheldon would catch Amy's arm, and pull her into him. He would brush her hair off her face and smile a content grin. Then he would kiss her, like he hadn't seen her for years, or it was the first time; she wasn't sure. She would ask him how he was doing. He would say, 'can't talk.. Zone'. She knew the zone. She lived there before. During the summer when Sheldon was away, she had her own epiphany with MicroRNA research. Her zone only last 3 days. Sheldon was on three weeks and counting.<p>

His research assistant Alex came to the house to help Sheldon. She was transcribing his calculations as fast as her hands could type. Alex hadn't seen Dr. Cooper be the far in the zone before, but Amy assured her he was going to be fine.

"Dr. Fowler, I am concerned. It's been almost 20 days. His work is so far above my head, I can't help him. Is he going to be okay?"

Amy said in a calm, reassuring tone, "Alex, Dr. Cooper will be fine. He is eating, and mostly sleeping through the night. I want to give him this time. He needs it. We have to support him."

Alex softened her face and looked at Amy slight smile. She could tell this was hard on her. Before his summer trip to the freak out zone, Dr. Cooper was so unfocused, unbalanced. Lately, Alex thought he was focused on Amy. Now it was like he left on a trip again. Actually, he did, a trip of mind. It seemed to Alex that he wasn't with her, but she was with him." Are you sure you're okay, Dr. Fowler?"

"I am fine. This is not my first experience with this type of behavior. I've seen it before from him. He just needs time. He'll be back." Amy smiled at him. Sometimes, when he wouldn't even look at her, she had a hint of worry that he might not come back to her. Every time she tensed up, he reached for her, pulling her into those kisses that brushed away her fears. Every night he would lie with her, feeling her heart beat next to his. He didn't leave her this time without saying goodbye because he never left. He was still with her. Amy knew it.

Alex handed Amy the latest work Sheldon had done, "This could be **it** you know." Alex didn't want to say the word Nobel, but they both knew what she meant.

"I know. It might be. He needs this and this is how he works best. I will let him have all the time he needs. He's worth the wait."

Leonard, Raj and Howard came to check on Sheldon. Other than the fact he was completely non-commutative, he looked pretty good. Even got a hair cut. Of course Amy had to bribe Penny with cookies to cut his hair while he was working, but he did it. Amy was trying to keep status quo. The guys looked over his work on the boards, completely impressed.

"Holy crap Amy! This is it.. This is the grand…"

"Don't say it! He gets all blustery when someone says it. Hawking told him to keep working. He was close"

Howard stepped back, "He talked to Hawking about it?" Howard didn't know Sheldon was so close with Stephen Hawking. Howard got Sheldon to wear the French maid outfit just for a simple meeting with the famed physicist. Now Sheldon was having his own personal conversation with him. _So much for blackmailing him in the future into wearing the Cat Woman outfit._

"Yes. Last week, I think. I have to check the log." Amy had kept a log of everything Sheldon did during this time. She knew he would want to know. Every communication, every visitor.

"Holy crap, why did Hawking call him?"

"He didn't."

"Wait…How did he know to call?"

"Well, I called Hawking."

"How in the hell do you know Stephen Hawking?"

"I know a guy." Amy smirked. She didn't tell them the guy was the president of MIT. Her tour to promote her work had some personal benefits.

"Anyway he called me back, and I put him on Skype. He was so funny. He said, "oh so you're the girl Sheldon Cooper's been bragging about kissing!" I didn't' know he talked to him about me!" Amy was flattered. Little did she know the bragged was born from a drunk call at 2:00 AM the night she poured Sheldon to bed with his Geology book.

"Wow Amy! So what did Sheldon say to Hawking?"

"He kind of talked in code, physicist speak. He just had a question about higher spin gravity. He kept saying, "Hawking would know… Hawking would know. So I called him, luckily he wasn't busy. He helped him with it. It was only a small piece of a greater puzzle. Sheldon mulled it over and went back to work. Oh, hold on.." Amy brought Sheldon some tea. She took the cup from his hand he was holding and gave him a full cup, without a word. He was just staring at his white board. He didn't seem to notice her. He looked down and it was if his cup miraculously was refilled with tea.

Raj thought the whole scene was adorable, "Oh Amy, you really are sweet on him! But you have needs too, honey. You need a break."

"NO." Amy was adamant. "He'll be cross if I am not here. Bad enough I go to work all day, he gets grumpy. He needs me. It won't be much longer. He is close. I know it." Amy was taking care of herself during this time. Her work allowed her take off a little early and come in a little late. She also worked a lot at home when she was writing her research up. The guys didn't know this was not so unfamiliar for Amy. Often she and Sheldon would spend hours silently. Three weeks was a little long. Also, she missed their, "Sessions."

Leonard was worried for Amy, "Look, he doesn't even know you're here! You need to get out! Take a break, we can watch him."

Amy just cocked her head and looked them dead in the eye. "No. You guys don't get it. It's like Sheldon's mind is having a baby. You don't leave the labor room because you're tired. You stay till the end. Besides. I want to see what he comes up with and be here when he finds it. I won't leave him. End of discussion." She walked over to Sheldon and rubbed his back. He set the mug down on the coffee table and pulled her into a hug while working on his white board. After a few minutes, let he go to grab the eraser and he sat back on his stool again, looking over the formulas.

The guys gathered around the table, out of earshot. "Kind of reminds me of Ramona, except Amy is nicer."

Leonard shock his head, "Nah, it's nothing like her. She just wanted to share Sheldon's work, take credit. Also, she was creepy."

"Dude, totally creepy. Besides, Amy is helping Sheldon out of love. She knows he wants the Nobel more than anything." Raj always knew Amy could help Sheldon.

Howard was pale as snow on Christmas. He swallowed hard, "We are ignoring the Tweepodok in the room, here folks. If Sheldon wins a Nobel Prize...Oh the horror! We are going have to book the Staples Center just for his ego. Couple that with him getting laid on a regular basis…" Amy shot Howard a death star that would have made the Emerald Vixen proud. Howard was frozen and shuttered. Then, when he was sure Amy couldn't hear him, "Forget Sheldon, Amy's never gonna shut up about him. Oy Vey."

Penny walked in with takeout dinners for everyone and saw the whole thing. "Hey guys, wow. Shamy zone still, huh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty intense over here."

Penny looked in a daze too. She said in a distant voice," "_Personally and professionally everything will fall into place__ once you commit to her_." That's what the psychic said. And here we are seeing it happen! " Penny squealed and clapped her hands together. Raj gave her high five.

Leonard shook his head. He hated that Penny took Sheldon to a psychic, she didn't have to deal with the fallout. He had to hear him bitch and moan about it for days. _Hog wash, Malarkey, balderdash… There was no scientific basis for psychics_. He was furious she had the nerve to speak about his relationship with Amy. Leonard was convinced it was one of the reasons he ran away and didn't call Amy.

Leonard couldn't argue with the facts standing before him. Sheldon did look happier since he told Amy he loved her; even more joyful when she moved in. And when she said yes to marrying that whack job, Leonard could see a new kind of smile over his face. The great and powerful stoic Sheldon Cooper laughed easier with a huge grin that showed his front teeth. He chuckled. Sheldon Cooper never chuckled before. His life did seem to fall into place. He was tranquil.

After dinner, the guys starting playing multi-player Mine craft on the Xbox. Amy insisted they kept to as normal a schedule as possible. It was Sunday night. Sheldon and Amy were scheduled to go to Texas on Thursday morning, early. Amy was worried she might have to cancel if Sheldon wasn't done yet.

Amy was just placing his food down next to him when he suddenly jumped up, almost knocking the plate on the floor. Amy jumped back in surprise. He looked at her with a refocus she hadn't seen from him for weeks. He grabbed her hands, "Amy! I got it. I know how to measure them now! I figured it out!"

"OH Sheldon! That's wonderful!" She barely had a chance to get the words out before Sheldon grabbed with both hands on either side of her face. He looked in her eyes, like he was confirming she was real. He whispered, "Thank you." Then he slowly moved his mouth to hers. He kissed her like he was discovering something new, an original feeling that he alone had unveiled. Amy was so overwhelmed with his kiss, her hands went limp at her sides as he moved his body flush with hers. His lips pressed lightly on hers like he was testing them again. Once he felt them, he moved them more pressing harder against her mouth. She gasped a little and he stroked her tongue with his. His hand moved down her face to her neck, then her shoulders as he pulled her even closer to him. He shifted his head, getting a better angle to deepen the kiss that took her breath away. Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist and starting moving his mouth down her neck before he opened his eyes at last. Behind him, seated on the couch was three slack jawed men holding controllers and one blond gaping mouth neighbor with a dumpling half eaten sticking out of her mouth.

Sheldon shot up, "When the in the devil did you guys come here?! And Penny, are you hear to apologize again! I am in no mood for your yammering tonight!" Amy was still in a daze. She had to grab the back of the beige chair to keep her balance. Her grin was undeniable. Sheldon wore no such grin. As far as he knew, it was the same week as the Halloween party.

"Sheldon! We've been here almost every night for 3 weeks! You know, after the party?"

Sheldon looked confused, "That was just a few nights ago!" He looked to Amy who shook her head. "No Sheldon, that was three weeks ago. You've been working very hard. But you got it, huh?" She looked hopeful but didn't want to push him.

He smiled at her with a grin that dripped with timid hope. He didn't want to get his expectations up too high, but the math was sound; He solved the problem of dark matter and Gravitons. It was the crucial step to a grand unified theory. He knew how to test for it. As soon as it was confirmed, he could publish. It could be everything he hoped for and he couldn't have done it without her. He didn't care who was in the room, he grabbed her again for another kiss. The group of gawkers made their quiet escape. Raj had to be pried out, but he acquiesced.

As Leonard slowly closed the door, he saw Sheldon pick up Amy and swing her around. It was the happiest he had ever seen his friend. Oh, and the theory made him happy too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a nice chapter to mend your Shamy Hearts after last chapter. I hope you like it. I wanted to post it right away to say sorry for giving everyone tachycardia.**

**This is what I want for Sheldon. I want him to have his Nobel. I want him to be happy and have it all because of Amy. This chapter was for me and Shamy heart. I hope you liked it. **


	53. Back East

_**Back East**_

Ever since Penny told Sheldon that Long Island Iced Tea's were alcoholic, he'd been weary of drinks he didn't know. It took a lot of convincing to have him try the concoction that Amy bought him at the Burbank Airport while they were waiting for their flight to Houston.

"Look, I know normally you don't drink. But you are about as nervous as cat in room of rocking chairs, one drink won't hurt before we get on the plane!" Amy's hand was white and sore from Sheldon gripping it like a lost teddy bear. He hated flying, and he heard there was a storm in Texas. Turbulence for sure. Amy wanted him to have a 57 Chevy to calm his nerves. It was going to be long flight.

"First off, nice use of a Texas saying. Hats off. Secondly, no way! I can't show up in Texas with alcohol on my breath! It's bad enough I am bringing a girl with me…"

Amy pulled her hand away, "Hold up Mr. I am your fiancé! "

Sheldon grabbed her hand back quickly, "Yes, but they don't know that yet! All they think is your some girl I've shacked up with_. Oh man_. Why did I agree to this trip?!" Sheldon took a swig of the drink before he realized it was the alcoholic one. Fortunately, he didn't notice. He downed the whole drink before Amy could tell him. _Well, that's one way to get him calm. _

"Look Sheldon, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I can stay at hotel, or stay home. You can go by…." Amy couldn't get the words out before her hands was clutched tightly again, "Oh no, little lady. You are going to meet Meamaw. And if I have to face the Cooper clan, you have to! It's part of the relationship agreement, YOU wrote! Remember… Hey, let's get more of these drinks… You're pretty…" _HIccup_

_WOW, and Penny thinks I'm a light weight…_

The flight was not as bad as first billed. Sheldon only had the two drinks, and it was enough to keep him loose until at least over New Mexico. After that, he slept. Amy thanked any god that would listen for Sheldon's slumber and her hand back in one piece.

Houston airport was a nightmare, as expected. As soon as they got off the plane, Amy was hit with a blast of humidity. It was Thanksgiving weekend, so it was as crowded as any airport can get. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long outside for Sheldon's brother to pick them up.

"Well, Shelly! Look at you! You look…. Exactly the same…" George Jr. looked like a chubby Sheldon. Tall, black hair, crystal blue eyes and a rotund beer belly. He was wearing a truck driver hat with some unknown logo, tight wrangler jeans, tucked in plaid pearl buttoned shirt, and alligator boots. He looked every part a cowboy, even though he was from East Texas where the cows were few and far between.

Sheldon was in no mood for George; he was exceedingly displeased his mother didn't pick them up, but she was busy getting ready for Thanksgiving and had no time to cater to Sheldon's whims. Everyone Mary Cooper could call was coming: Missy and her clumsy motorcycle-riding husband, Meamaw, a smattering of cousins and George. Sheldon wasn't as unhappy about the specific crowd, just the extra visitor: Mary's new man: Duke. Sheldon didn't want to see him again, but he didn't have a choice. Mary insisted.

George focused on Amy now, "Oh and this is girl who caught my brother's heart? We've howdied but we haven't shook. Come on here darlin' let me look at you!" He grabbed Amy and gave her a hearty hug. He reeked of cheap cologne, a hint of beer and sweat. "Why aren't you just…" George noticed she was wearing more clothes than a nun at the Vatican, "Are you just… Girl, aren't you roasting? You can't be going around here with all that! Shelly! Didn't you warn this girl it was 90 degrees with 95% humidity?"

Amy was dying. As soon as she got the plane and felt the wet air, she planned her will, who she would give her monkey statues to, and her goodbye letter to Sheldon. She waited for death's sweet embrace. She hated humidity and it was just the first 10 minutes. "Well, you're right, I am hotter than a stolen tamale!" Amy had been trying her Texas expressions on Sheldon all week. He would just roll his eyes and snicker at her. George Jr loved it, "Lady, you gonna fit right in. Come on, now, let's get you out of this heat!"

The ride to Sheldon's mother's house was pleasant enough. George was a quiet man, not given to idle chit chat, thankfully for Amy's sake. It was poignant drive down memory lane for Sheldon. He pointed out all the places he conducted science experiments as kid, including the ones that almost got him arrested and put the government watch list. Unfortunately, the stories also included a lot of teasing from his brother. Sheldon seemed immune, like he had heard the jabs a hundred times before. He probably had.

As they drove past a small church, Sheldon's eyes turned away. Amy could sense he was flooded in melancholy from a crystal clear memory that haunted him. He looked over at George who just nodded at him in recognition of a painful past shared. Amy didn't ask about it; she knew. It was where PopPop and his father were buried; the last time he saw them and said goodbye.

As they pulling into the car port at the house, Mary came running out to give Sheldon a huge bone crushing hug. She also grabbed Amy and practically choked her. "Oh Amy! I am so glad you came, honey. I can't thank you enough for getting my Shelly home for Thanksgiving. It's the first time in 10 years! He always did dinner with science friends. Now, he's here!" She was almost crying. She went to hug Sheldon again. Sheldon just hugged his mother back, and shook his head at Amy. Amy could tell he had a small smile when he said, "Told you she be all weepy!"

"Well, you got the same kind of weepy thinking of her Pecan pie, so don't be too judgy!" Amy smiled at the genuine display of affection by her fiancé. She and Sheldon showed each other affection now on a normal basis, but it was nice to see him receive love openly from another source; calming and sweet.

"Alright now, mom, let's go in. Amy is melting out here and didn't listen to my sage advice on clothing for the plane ride. Fortunately, I am the packing boss and her cardigan collection is safely hanging at home!" Amy looked at Sheldon with wide eyes, _WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!?_

He looked over at her_, Don't worry, you'll be covered. This is my mother's house. I would never pack anything inappropriate. _Amy softened at his look and nodded. _Okay, but no see through tops. _Sheldon smiled, _Not in public.. but…_

Mary saw the whole eye communication exchanged. She knew they were talking to each other. PopPop and Meamaw used to do it all the time, and it drove Mary crazy. She couldn't get away with anything with those two's telepathic connection. Mary never thought she'd see the day Sheldon would be close enough to girl to talk to her with his eyes. Never.

"Alright now, you too. Let's get Amy inside. Come on girl, you can meet everyone and help with in the kitchen. Shelly, honey. Get the bags. Take them up to your old room."

"Okay mom, where do I put Amy's bags?"

"Same place, we'll work out later where everyone is sleeping. Come on down when you're done. Missy went to fetch Meamaw. All us women got to get to cookin. " Mary turns to Amy, "Now Amy, you tell me all about your life now that you are living in sin with my Shelly. " Sheldon took a big swallow and looked at Amy, mouthing 'Sorry' as she looked back with fearful eyes and nervous giggle.

"Oh boy. It's gonna be a long weekend. "

The group made their way into the house and was met with the smell of home cooking. Mary's boyfriend Duke was watching TV like he was banished out of kitchen for some horrific crime, like stealing biscuits. He rose to meet the couple and put out his hand to shake Sheldon's. Amy noticed Sheldon didn't take, and she instead grabbed it. "It's nice to meet you, Duke. I am Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon corrected her and kept his hands full with the bags to keep from shaking the hands of interloping horny couch defilers.

"Oh a Dr. Wow. Like Shelly! Amazing!"

Amy cocked her head, "Not really, we both work in academia. It stands to reason a person would need a higher level of education to achieve that position. Additionally, I am sure you are aware that the rates for entrance to the doctoral programs have been on the rise, given the state of the economy. Especially fields of science given the lackluster appeal and glaring Economic disadvantage of entering the social sciences like history or sociology."

"WOW, she is just like you, Shelly! Well nice to meet you!" Duke shook her hand again. He was a tall man, not as tall as Sheldon. Ashen blond hair with whisps of grey. He had brown eyes and a genuine smile. Amy shock his hands again and made a beeline to the kitchen.

Sheldon retrieved the bags and took them up to his room. He had just been in the room a few months before when he made stop off his summer journey before he headed back to Pasadena. It was in this room he drafted his letter to break up with Amy and ask her to be his roommate alone. The room felt strange, oddly unfamiliar small and out of scale to him now. It seemed like another man's room. _Another man_… It wasn't a man's room at all. That's when Sheldon realized, it wasn't the room that was out of scale, it was he. He had grown up.

Sheldon finished his task quickly and went to the kitchen to find Amy had donned a ruffled apron and peeling potatoes. She had thankfully taken off her sweater. Mary had just finished the sentence, "Well, honey that is a rather detailed explanation of potatoes. Who knew all that about just a vegetable."

Amy started back again, Sheldon could hear she was in rare form, "Well, Mrs. Cooper, the perennial nightshade Solanum tuberosum L is related to the deadly nightshade, as are tomatoes. In fact.." Mary cut her off, "Oh good, Shelly! Amy was just telling us ALL about taters. Now, you come on here now. I want to hear the real story. How you two been getting on?" Mary knew of Sheldon's break up with Amy and that they were living together. He had been strangely quiet for at least a month on the subject of Amy.

"Getting this one to open up, "She pointed the knife at Amy, who swallowed, "It's harder than getting a rooster to wear socks! Now come on now! Tell me something good!" Mary had the look on her that told Sheldon she knew something was up. Sheldon wouldn't have come for Thanksgiving unless he had news. Mary was no fool. She had some news of her own.

Sheldon shot Amy a look: _I want to wait for Meamaw to tell them._

_We will wait. My lips are sealed. _

"Something good, okay… I'm one step closer to my Nobel prize, thanks to Amy" Sheldon smiled sweetly at her before continuing, "Amy and I are working on a project together. It combines the basic of neuroscience with computer science and incorporate computer processing at the quamtum level." Sheldon went on and on about the project while Mary listened trying to keep up. Finally, she had enough, and said to Sheldon, "That's sounds wonderful honey. So you two are getting along okay? No more cats, right Shelly?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a roll off the basket, "No mother… No more cats.."

" I knew it." Mary went over to Amy, grabbed her face and squeezed her lips together. "Just about as cute as can be! I knew it! I knew you two were made for each other! The first time I met you !"

Sheldon was confused, "Mother! You said we weren't suited for each other!" Amy saw the sly cunning smile come over Mary Cooper face. Now it was Amy's turn to point her knife at Mary as she said, "Oh you're good, lady! Very good!"

"Yes, well, tell a man not to do something.."

Amy finished, "That's the first thing they wanna do!" Sheldon looked in horror at the mutual understanding between his future wife and mother.

"OH boy! You two will be the death of me! I hear you two clucking but I can't find the nest! I am gonna out there and watch some Doctor Who."

"Good luck with that, George is watching the game with Duke." Sheldon shuttered. _DUKE_. _What the hell kind of name was that? Sounds like a dog, not a man_. What his mother saw in that man was a mystery. "Well maybe I'll stay here and make sure you two don't beat your gums to death telling all my childhood secrets."

"Well, we'll do that whether you're here or not. You go on, git outta here. I want to talk to Amy and you just gawking with your ten dollar mouth aint gonna get me any news. So GIT!" Sheldon was shooed out of the kitchen. Amy smiled at his scared look when Mary started snapping at him with a towel. Amy was nervous though; she knew she was going to be grilled on everything about Sheldon. Amy braced for impact and smiled at Mary nervously.

Sheldon was in hell. Memories of his father forcing him to watch football on Thanksgiving were flooding back. He had a softer recollection since his Thanksgiving with Mr. Rostenkowski, however looking over and seeing Duke in his father's chair was infuriating him. His tendency for idle chit chat was tiring. Duke was working hard on Sheldon liking him. He had a long road. _That lanky boy could start at fight in empty house, _Duke thought. He had to win him over, though. George liked him fine, Missy too, but Sheldon was who mattered. He had to get the boy at least to smile, or he might lose Mary.

"So Shelly.."

"Dr. Cooper."

"Sorry, Dr. Cooper, how's life in California? You brought your lady friend. She seems nice, looks smart."

"Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler is smart, but the only way you would know that is if you spoke to her to more than 30 seconds, which you have not. The only conclusion I can draw from this is you are basing your opinion on her appearance alone. An ignorant assumption. She could be dumb as a box of bricks, how would you know?" Sheldon crossed his arms and looked away from Duke's chair.

"Well, she's with you ain't she? She had to be smart. Also, I know she's a doctor like you, so that's means she's got a lot of schoolin'. So I stand by what I said." Sheldon was taken aback by the compliment.

"yes, well… She is highly intelligent. Very much so."

Duke took another drink off his light beer. He drank very little, according to Mary, but Sheldon still didn't need any reminders of a drunken man seated in that chair. Duke continued to wax Sheldon's ego, "High praise coming from you! So, how long you two been together?"

Sheldon took a deep breath, "One year as friends, Three years as boyfriend/girlfriend" He looked again at the beer can. Duke saw his ire and put the can down, pushing it away. He was only drinking to make George Jr feel better. Now he had to contend with the other Cooper boy. He needed two different personalities for them. Three if you count Missy. Dating a woman with older children was tough, but he was in for the long haul. Mary Cooper was a special woman and he aimed to keep her, forever.

Just as Sheldon was about to launch into a tirade over the lack of science funding verses the amount of money spent of an NFL half time show, Missy walked in with Meamaw. Sheldon immediately soften his gaze and jumped up. He brushed past Missy and dove into Meamaw, melting in her touch, 'Meamaw!" She just rubbed his back, engulfing him in a warm hug. "Oh "Moonpie, let me in house, honey. There's plenty of time for hugging." Sheldon let her go and held her hand, leading her to the kitchen, brushing right past Duke and George.

"Meamaw, I'm so happy you're here. I want you to meet someone." Just as he said the words, Amy came out from the kitchen to see all the ruckus. "Here she is, this is my Amy."

Amy smiled at Sheldon warm introduction and held out her hand for Meamaw, "Oh honey, we don't do hands, come on here, let me get your smell on me!" Meamaw pulled Amy into her chest. She was large woman with pillow like chest and blanketing arms. She smelled of sugar and mint. Amy took in a deep sigh and breathed the woman in, getting her smell over her. She was as welcoming as hot chocolate on Christmas Eve.

"Now this girl knows how to hug. Let me look at ya! " Meamaw held out Amy, hands, "Oh lord a mercy, child, you're perfect, built like a coke bottle. And as pretty as a penny. Nice you got yourself a real woman, Shelly! Not one of them fall in grate girls, no sir." Amy smiled and looked down with blushed cheeks, she wasn't used to compliments on her physical appearance. She loved Meamaw just a little more for saying it. "I think I am going to like you Meamaw!"

"Well, I know I am gonna like you. Now, let's get in that kitchen. This dinner is far from made, I reckon, and Mary probably been yammering instead of working on the dressing." Meamaw called back to Missy, "Hey Missy, that youngun up?"

"No, he's sleeping. I'll put in him dining room and let him rest." Amy was curious about the baby, but knew enough to let a sleeping baby be. She went back to the kitchen to find Missy talking with Meamaw about the baby. Mary was basting the turkey and Meamaw was snapping peas. She wished she had a camera to snap a picture It was a perfect family portrait.

"Now, Amy dear. Come on here and help with these here peas. Tell me all about you and Shelly."

Amy moved over and sat next to Meamaw at the kitchen table. Meamaw had kind blue eyes, lighter than Sheldon's. She was focused on Amy, perched on her every word. Amy told Meamaw about the project with much less details than Sheldon would. Amy also talked a little about the comic book, their living together. Meamaw didn't bluster at all hearing they were living together, much to Mary disappointment and Amy's delight. She was so easy to talk to and open up with. She almost told her about the engagement. Almost. Amy caught herself and grasped at her ring, hiding her hand. Meamaw smiled a sly sideways smile at Amy. She knew, there was no denying it.

Sheldon snuck back in the kitchen to steal another roll. Mary snapped her towel at him and he sat defeated at the kitchen table with Meamaw and Amy. He grabbed some peas and helped snapping. "So Meamaw, isn't she great." Sheldon said the same thing to Amy on the last Thanksgiving, except this time, he wasn't drunk on beer. And no asses were slapped afterwards.

"She is, Moonpie. I knew you'd find someone. I told you. Lid for every pot." Meamaw looked at blushing Amy, "I thought he might never find a person to be close with let alone a girl. Now look, He took to you like a hog to persimmons." Meamaw grabbed Amy's hand and rubbed her thumb over the ring. "Looks like you two are going to be great together."

Sheldon didn't catch Meamaw's knowing stare, "Oh good, you told her about our project. I am very excited about it. Did she tell you about the model for memory engrams in the second level binary code in the Bios at the processing node. Brilliant idea." Sheldon started talking again about the project. Amy shot him a look and quick smile and looked at her ring_. She knows._

Sheldon stopped talking and looked at her_, Are you sure?_

Amy looked quickly at Meamaw smiling face, snapping peas, but she kept her eyes on the two, ping ponging eyes.

_Oh yeah, she knows_.

Sheldon smiled. _Good. I announce after dinner, okay?_ He tilted his head.

Amy smiled and nodded.

Meamaw started giggling. Sheldon looked confused. "Meamaw, what's tickling you?"

"You two!"

Mary chimed in, "Oh, did you see that too, Meamaw? Those two think they're so clever huh? Cute as a bug's ear and just as quiet."

Sheldon was confused, as was Amy, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Meamaw put her hand on Sheldon's. Amy noticed he didn't flinch. Not a millimeter. "You two with you're talking with your eyes. I used to do that with PopPop. I could tell that man anything with one look." Meamaw looked up now, toward Amy and Sheldon put past them. Like she was staring at familiar, yet far away place she went to every once in while. "He would be working, or fixing sompting. You know, he was a tinkerer. Always fixing stuff. I would come in, and he would know I was there. No matter how quiet I could be. He's turn, and look at me, and answer my question before I could get it past my gums." She kept looking out, her eyes glazing over like she was reading a memory; not focused on anything here, but not lost either. She snapped from her memory with a strong sniff and straight back, "Now! You two! Never thought I would see the day that my Moonpie could talk to person with a look."

Sheldon knew he had a connection with Amy, but he just thought it was because they didn't need words to communicate. They understood each other instinctively because of their mutual intellect. He thought all couples did it. He smiled again at Amy and said, "Well, Amy is smart as whip and just as deadly. It takes a great mind to grasp half of what I say. I better understand her, or she'll be in a horn-tossing mood."

Amy cocked her head at Sheldon, "I'm fixing on getting my horns out now!" Meamaw smiled at Amy's attempted Texas accent.

Sheldon snapped up, "What?! I said you were smart?"

"You said I was smart because I could understand half of what you say. Listen up brother, I understand all of what you say, just not all of it is worth commenting about."

Meamaw started laughing and hit Sheldon on the back. "Oh good lordy, boy. You picked the peach of patch there. She's got your number, Moonpie. And she's got some snap in her garters to boot."

Sheldon blushed thinking back to Amy's garter's with her Lauren Bacall dress, "Well her gart.." Amy shook her head and looked wide eyed at him. _NO! NO! Don't mention the garters._ Sheldon shut his mouth quickly with a snap like a mason jar. _Oh of course. See, you are smart!_

Amy smiled and looked back at the snap peas._ Smart enough to marry you._

* * *

><p>The family gathered for dinner around 4 pm. Much later than Sheldon would have wanted. He wanted to eat as soon as possible. He was also itching to tell everyone he was getting married. The seating arrangement took his mind off the blissful announcement. Mary put Duke at the head of the table, just where his father used to sit. Sheldon was furious, Amy could tell because her hand felt worse than it did in the airport. She looked at him with quizzical eyes. He glared at the head of the table. Amy knew. This was a battle for dominance and she knew how to play.<p>

Everyone was seated and the food was ready. Amy cleared her throat, "Um, Mary, I know it is traditional to say grace before dinner..."

Mary cut her off, "Yes, I know, you and Shelly don't do that kind of thing, but.."

"Sheldon will do it." Amy looked at Sheldon who eyes were wide. Mary scoffed and Meamaw smiled. Mary waved her hand, "Honey, that boy couldn't say a prayer if he was on the edge of cliff with twig for rope. There is no way he is gonna want to say..."

AMy continued talking while looking at Sheldon, "Sheldon voice can have a SOUND and FURY but I think it is Electric. It may not be in his NATURE to do it, but Sheldon has read a SERIES of books on the subject and i think he can TRANSCEND this experience. You'll see." Amy winked at Sheldon and tried to tell him, _Faulkner and Emerson. You know what to do.._

Sheldon looked at Amy and smiled,_ I do, darlin, thank you._ Sheldon smiled at Amy, "I'll do it."

Mary still didn't want him to mess up the pray, "I think Duke should do it. He goes to church and he is..." Now is was Meamaw's turn to cut off Mary, "Now you let Shelly try. He can do it. Don't you worry none." Mary waved her hand, "Fine, good. Love to see that boy be thankful."

Sheldon cleared his throat, "Gratitude is a quality similar to electricity: it must be produced and discharged and used up in order to exist at all." Mary rolled her eyes that he would reference science for a thank you prayer, but he wasn't done, "For each new morning with its light, For rest and shelter of the night, For health and food, For love and friends, For everything Thy goodness sends we give thanks. Ahem, let's eat."

Meamaw slapped her knee, "See, I knew he could it! Now pass them taters!" Everyone around the table smiled at Sheldon, even Mary. He was beaming, happy that he was able to say grace for the first time in his life but also happy it wasn't Duke who did it. He reached under the table and rested his hand on Amy's knee as he looked in her eyes, smiling. He reached over and whispered to her, "Thank you Amy for everything."

Amy smiled and nodded. She was thankful too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More Texas to come... Come on and Stay a spell, ya hear? Yeehaw!**

* * *

><p><strong>For my readers who don't know Southern, specifically Texas idioms and sayings. Here is a small dictionary: PS.. i had to look all these up to write this. If I am wrong, please correct me on review or PM.<strong>

**harder than getting a rooster to wear socks!": Very hard. Difficult.**

**hear you two clucking but I can't find the nest!: Woman talking, like hens. **

**Gawking with your ten dollar mouth: talking with too many fancy words.**

**Don't beat your gums to death: Too much talking.**

**got a lot of schoolin': Lots of Education.**

**built like a coke bottle: Curvy, womanly figure.**

**all in grate girls: Grate girls. Women so thin, they could fall through a grate.**

**that youngun : Young one. Baby**

**Lid for every pot: there is someone for everyone.**

**took to you like a hog to persimmons: In love. Fascinated.**

**Cute as a bug's ear and just as quiet: Small, cute, quiet**

**fixing sompting: Fixing something.**

**she'll be in a horn-tossing mood: Mad, upset. Like a bull**

**picked the peach of patch there: The best of all**

**taters: Potatoes**


	54. Back for Pie

_**A/N: Drama filled Chapter to hold you over. There is a lot I want to through with this visit. Get the Rubik Cube Kleenex containers**_

_**Back in time for Pie**_

The large hungry family was all seated around the table finishing off the feast. There were a lot of Coopers and some from Mary's side. Amy had never had such a good meal. Even Sheldon's Texas meal was hard to compare to this feast. She was 10 minutes away from a Turkey induced food coma. Then, Mary brought out the pie. Sheldon was busy explaining the effects of tryptophan on the body.

"You see, turkey has natural sedative in it, an amino acid called Tryptophan."

"Yeah, it makes you tired." Duke was trying to listen to Sheldon, but it was hard to keep up with him. "I get tired all the time after Thanksgiving. That must be why!" _IF Waxing that boys ego is the only way to get him to be nice, then I got plenty of wax!_

Amy interrupted, "Actually, it is the amino acid's release of Niacin and subsequently serotonin that makes you tired, but go on Sheldon. I am about ready to give a practical demonstration." Amy eyes were drooping. She couldn't imagine eating another bite, but her was Mary dolling out pie.

Sheldon smiled, only Amy was ever able to correct him, "Yes she's right. Anyway, It was even used a dietary supplement of tryptophan in the 1980s as a way to treat insomnia, but the U.S. Food and Drug Administration banned tryptophan supplements in 1990 because of an outbreak of eosinophilia-myalgia, a syndrome that causes muscle pain and even death."

Mary cut him off, "Well isn't that pleasant! Now, you just quit scaring everyone with your science stuff pray to the lord we don't get any esophagus malegia."

"Eosinophilia Myalgia."

"Whatever fancy latin you got gonna on can wait..." Mary had finished handing out the pie and clapped her hands together, "Now that we all have pie, I would like to make an announcement. Duke could you…" Mary was nervous, but elated to share her news.

Sheldon looked down at his plate with disgust. He had a small crumbly piece of pie with whipped cream. He poked it with his fork and something soft and burnt orange in color was underneath with the distinct smell of cloves and cinnamon. There was not a Pecan to be found. "What the hell is this?"

"Watch that dirty mouth, Sheldon! It's pumpkin pie! You love pie!"

"I love _PECAN_ pie. I don't want this."

"Just eat it hon." Mary tried a calm voice, but she was impatient. Mary wanted to get to her announcement. She motioned for Duke to stand up, but Sheldon wouldn't let them talk.

"MOTHER! Where is the Pecan pie?"

"I didn't make one, honey. Anyway, I wanted to tell you all some exciting news! Duke and I…"

"YOU DIDN'T MAKE ONE? WHY NOT?" Sheldon's voice screeched and cut a silence out of the room.

Mary was used to his outbursts, but today; her patience was thin. _Lord, grant me the strength!_ "I didn't have time, honey. You like pumpkin pie."

Sheldon said slowly with all the disdain he could muster, "No, I like Pecan pie. You had time to make a Pumpkin pie, didn't you?"

"Yes, but that was…"

Sheldon pushed away from the table so hard, he knocked his unwanted pumpkin pie into his water glass. He stood up, "You made pumpkin pie for _him_! " Sheldon pointed at Duke who had stood up and put his arm around Mary's waist enraging Sheldon even more. "Every year since I was old enough to remember, and we all KNOW how long that has been, we have had Pecan pie for dessert on Thanksgiving. Now this GUY shows up with his couch defiling antics and…"

"Watch your mouth, Sheldon!"

He continued louder, "…and it's pumpkin pie for dessert! What's next mother, ham instead of Turkey! Why don't we just order Chinese! Or better yet, Asian Fusion!"

Amy tried to hold Sheldon's hand, but he pulled away from her. All eyes were on him and his outburst. Even Meamaw was concerned. She looked over at Mary and Duke with worried eyes. "Moon pie, please, it's just pie!"

"It's just PIE?! Since 1919 the State tree of Texas has been the Pecan tree, not a pumpkin! PUMPKINS DON'T GROW ON TREES! But I bet genius Duke thinks they do! What's the matter Duke, you don't like Texan traditions?!

"Well, I'm from Louisana, actually…"

"OF COURSE YOU ARE!" Sheldon stormed out, but then he turned around and shot back, "I hope you all will be every happy with your non-Texas Pie! And mother…."

"What honey?"

"Congratulations on your engagement!" And Sheldon walked out of the house. Amy ran after him.

The rest of the dinner party looked at Mary and Duke, who smiled nervously and clapped her hands together to break the tension in the room, "So, we're getting married!"

Sheldon's long legs were getting a workout. He walked so fast his got a side cramp. He had to get away from that house, away from her and her lack of customary pie. Away from her new Louisianan boyfriend who had the gall to sit in that seat! His father's chair. _Oh excuse me, fiancé. How quick they forget huh? Dad hasn't been gone that long…_

He walked so fast and so long in the humid air of the late afternoon that he was dripping with sweat, or tears, Sheldon wasn't sure. It was getting darker, the sun would be down in a half an hour. He found himself slowing down has he approached a familiar street. The old chapel looked like it needed a fresh coat of white paint desperately. Last time he was in that building, it looked new and much bigger; intimidating in fact. As Sheldon looked at this night, all he saw was a forgotten past. Forgotten for some. Not for him. Not ever.

He pushed the iron gate open with a metal whine cut through the air. Same sound he heard when he was a little boy and he had to go through that gate the first time. He looked around the grassy yard. His shoes were getting wet as he walked through the tall grass, through the grey and white stones stained with age and neglect. He found a familiar name: George Cooper. He walked right past it, not wanting to give it a second look. He strode on to his PopPop's grave on the other side of the cemetery.

As he approached the stone, he started picking at the grass around it, cleaning it. PopPop didn't like a mess. Meamaw always kept a clean house for him, he liked everything put away where he could find it. Sheldon kept cleaning out grass, moving rocks, dusting off the stone with his sleeve. That's when Amy found him.

Amy walked up and saw that Sheldon was cleaning the site. She looked at the name. She said nothing. She knelt on the ground and picked the tall grass away, her hands became like a lawn mower. Sheldon just looked at her, but she kept to her task. Once the grave site was cleaned off, Sheldon stopped and knelt down on his knees. Amy mirrored his action next to him, staying silent.

"He didn't like a mess."

Amy let out a short chuckle, "You must take after him."

"Yeah… I do… A lot…" Sheldon felt stinging behind his eyes and catch in his throat. He leaned his head on Amy lap. She put her arms around his him and stroked his head. There was a puddle of long stifled tears on her skirt, but Amy didn't mind. It was all she could think to do was to catch his tears for him.

Sheldon sniffed, and wiped his eyes with his sleeves, "How did you find me?"

"Oh, I just thought you want a connection to the past. I saw how you looked at the chapel on the ride in today." She wiped his arrant tears with her blouse sleeve, "This is a nice spot, Sheldon."

Sheldon sat up and took a deep breath, "Yeah… Meamaw picked it out. They used to go here, to the church. Now they go to some big fancy church miles away. They should have stayed with this one."

"Maybe it was too hard for them."

"Maybe… It is an old church, but it was fresh built when they were married. Meamaw used to say her life started and will end here. She is supposed to be buried here too…" Sheldon took in a staggered breath and looked at the empty spot next to the grave. A future pain hit him like it already happened.

"I think that is sweet, they will be together, always. They really loved each other huh?"

"Oh yeah, they were crazy for each other. I was so young when he passed, but I remember them dancing, laughing. Always laughing. Meamaw has a great laugh."

"Yeah, she does, it's contagious."

"Like the flu. Once you got one of Meamaw laughs, everything else is forgotten. PopPop would always come up behind her and kiss her cheek. She would push him away, and then wink at him. Then he say, "You are a bull-headed stubborn ol'woman."

"That doesn't sound very nice."

"Well, Meamaw loved it. She would get all blush and shoo him out the kitchen… " Sheldon seemed cold now, lost in a memory that froze him. "At the funeral, she cried and said, "Whose bein' bull-headed now, huh?" He died so suddenly. It really shook her, shook the laugh out of her for a long time. Shook all of us."

"You were so young, huh?

"Yeah, 5. He encouraged me to go into science. I didn't understand why he was gone. I really wanted him back. I asked Santa, but that selfish red suited jerk brought me Lincoln Logs. I wanted him back for me. Later I wanted him back for her. She still laughed but it wasn't the same. Meamaw said the only blessing was he went first. I don't think he would have lived if she went first. I know he wouldn't have, he hated change. I don't blame him."

Amy understood. All the changes were overwhelming to him. His mother with a new man was one thing, but getting married. That was a whole other problem for him.

Amy ran her hand on Sheldon head with a light touch. Her hand ran over his pinned back ears and she rested it on his shoulder, "Sheldon, I know you hate change. And this kind of change," She laid her hand on the grave, "This kind… It's never easy. But not all changes are bad. You know that now. More than ever. Don't you?"

Sheldon looked at Amy and smiled a small grin. It was hard to pull across his mouth, but she made it easy. "I do know it, Amy. But you and I are different. We are meant to be together. NOT my mom and that Louisianian creole couch canoodler!"

"How do you know that, Sheldon? How can you know they are not _suited_ for each other?"Amy used the term his mother used on him so long ago when referring to their relationship. Sheldon smiled at her cleaver word choice.

"I know what you're doing Amy, but my mother…"

"Sheldon, your mother is in love. But she has enough to go around. It is not finite resource. She still loves you, that doesn't change. She still supports you, that didn't change. She still calls you, gets excited for your new discovers, welcomes your friends and you in her house. None of that has changed. Everything else is just window dressing."

"She changed dessert…" He snapped back and looked away.

"She did but she didn't mean to hurt you. She still loves you. She is just excited about her first thanksgiving with Duke and their announcement. Pecan pie from your mom is what you think of her love, but her love is not in form of dessert or food."

"She made him pumpkin, she knows I love Pecan. She loves him more…"

And there was the the problem in a Pecan nut shell. Sheldon thought she loved Duke more. "Sheldon, can you have more infinity?"

"No, of course not…"

"Your mother's love is infinite. There is no limit. She just added a new dimension. You can have more than one dimension, right?"

"Of course.. but Amy, he is not my dad!"

"No, he isn't. He is your mother fiancé. That is all he needs to be. You don't need a dad. You had one. And from what I gather, a piss poor one at that. You have enough father figures in your life. You are old enough now to choose which ones you listen to and which ones you ignore. Duke is the man your mother loves. That all she needs you to understand now. That's all."

"I don't have to call him Dad?"

"I wouldn't, that would be weird."

"Yeah…" Sheldon felt better enough to get off the ground. His legs were tired and the tryptophan was working now. Either that or the release of serotonin, he didn't care. But he wasn't looking forward to long walk back in the heat. The sun was going down, so it wasn't as blistering. Still, the humidity was taking his breath and salty sweat and tears were making him thirsty. Amy held out her hand and Sheldon helped her up. They walked over to his father's grave. He looked down at it.

"You don't have too many fond memories of him, do you?" Amy kept a hold of his hand which he squeezed. "No, but he was still my Dad. So, it's hard to think he is getting replaced."

"I don't think she is replacing him. She is getting a new issue." Amy racked her brain for an analogy that Sheldon could understand, " Let me see, your Dad was like old Spock, and Duke is like Zackary Quinto."

Sheldon thought about that. 'If my dad would have been like old Spock, my childhood would have been perfect. But I see your point. Nice reference by the way. Point Fowler."

"Good, now let's go back and say congratulations to your Mother properly. By the way, how did you know that they were getting married?"

"Well. I was about 2 minutes away from saying the same exact thing. Also, my mother is wearing a ring she never had before, and she was…"

"Happy?"

"Yeah…"

"Let's keep it that way, okay?"

"Okay, let's head back, it's a long walk."

"OH, you don't have to walk. I stole a truck."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, with Louisiana plates. It's right over here." Sheldon looked over and there, sitting in a truck, was Duke sleeping. When Sheldon took off, he ran after them as well. He knew the shock would have been hard on him, Mary warned him. He wasn't expecting her to be so right. Amy asked if anyone could give her a ride and Duke volunteered. Sheldon took a deep breath and headed to the truck. Amy opened the door and the movement woke up Duke.

"Sorry, I must've dosed off. You got him, huh?"

"Yes. She got me…" Sheldon let Amy sit in the middle. He hated having to be close to Duke, but hated more not having a shoulder seat belt. "…um, Duke. Thanks for bringing Amy. And.. congratulations. Really."

Duke smiled. His eyes crinkled with lines that showed his face was used to action, it was familiar. "Well, thank you. Sheldon. I have been in love with your mother for a long time now. I've been asking her for about a year. She finally gave in. It took a long time, but she is worth the wait."

Amy looked over to Sheldon, "I know what you mean."

Back at the house, Sheldon walked in and went straight to the kitchen to find his mother. He didn't say anything, just pulled her into a hug. Mary's hands were wet from dishes, but she held him with her forearms. "I love you honey, you know that right?"

"I do, mom. I'm sorry I ran off."

"Lord knows I'm used to it. Boy you took off like that when they switched the formula on Coke."

"Yes, but that was gross injustice! I mean messing with a tradition like that!" Sheldon was still fuming

Amy agreed, "That was an outrage."

"Well, you don't seem to mind that the entire country adopt your Frenchy measuring things. I mean really… Kill-o-meters? We don't need no reminding of death when we are driving!"

"Mother! The Metric system is used in science because it is superior. It is the international system, only U.S., Burma, and Liberia use the imperial system. Additionally, the metric system conversions are easier. It makes sense! And it is Not FRENCHY! " Amy nodded. _Preaching to the choir, brother._

"Well, Shelly, you seem to only the like changes you control. Other changes are no allowed."

Sheldon looked at Amy. He did like the change he had with her and it was true, he did control it. But did he really? Amy had a lot to do with it as well. Maybe come changes are okay. Zachary Quinto isn't that bad…"Some changes make sense, mother. Some are unnecessary."

"Sometimes, honey, you change cause you want to, ya know?"

"Yes mother. I hear you. Anyway!" He mumbled this next part, "Congratulations…" He gave her a cheek kiss and side hug, careful to stay away from the dirty dish water.

Meamaw was drying dishes, listening to the whole thing. She leaned over to Amy, "You did good, girl. Usually, I'm the one who had to take off after him. I'm not as fast as I used to be."

Amy smiled, "I'm used to him taking off when he freaks out over changes." Amy looked sad for a minute, " He almost lost me over it this summer."

"I know all about that. I almost slapped that boy upside the head when he told me his hair brained scheme. I am so happy you were the smart one in the relationship. You two got something special. It would have been shame if he threw it away for being stupid. "

"Well, he's not stupid, but he can be an idiot."

"Sug, that boy can be a stupid idiot. He needs a smart girl like you to tell him how to think, not what to think. I just can't tell you how happy I am about the two of you." She gave Amy a big hug.

Sheldon saw this and looked at Amy. She smiled. Sheldon took a deep breath and looked at Amy again_, Should I?_ Amy looked back and nodded, and took his hand_. I think you should…_

"Well mother… I wanted to tell you that Amy and I…" Before he got the words out Mary was hugging both of them with a strong hold that would make a hog tie proud.

"I knew it! You are getting married! Oh Shelly! I am so happy! Look at you!" She moved back and cupped her son's face, "All grown up now! Gonna be a husband!"

"MOTHER! You have dirty dish hands! UG, you're choking me! How did you know?"

"Oh, Shelly, I knew the minute you walked in here. There's no fooling an old fool. You got a look that is familiar."

Sheldon smiled. His mother had the same look: Happiness. It had been a long time since they had seen it on each other. Now, they couldn't get off their faces. Then Sheldon looked over to the oven. A familiar scent was wafting from the heated box: Pecan pie. He smiled at his mom and kissed her cheek. "You do love me, huh mom?"

"Of course! Now go on, go talk to the boys. Tell em about your news. I'll bring it out."

Meamaw looked over at Amy, "I knew you was smart! Come here and let me hug your neck." Meamaw engulfed Amy and a bone crushing hug. "Now, you and me we are going to talk tomorrow. Maybe we can sneak away from Moon pie and go shopping!"

"I would love that! That's sounds great!"

"Good! Now, let's get to washing, or we won't have no dishes for sandwiches."

"Sandwiches?! I can't eat another bite!" Amy was horrified. How can anyone think of food now. She was about ready to find a wheel barrow.

"Oh girl you too skinny. You need to put some meat on that little frame, keep up with them hips."

"I proper love you, Meamaw! I really do!"

Sheldon made his way out of the kitchen and went to talk with the guys. He noticed Duke was seated on the couch and George Jr was in his dad's chair. It was a small change, but Sheldon all of sudden felt something was amiss. He sat with the men and listened to the traditional football banter all the while forcing sleep from his body.

Duke started talking first, "Well, Shelly. That Amy sure got it bad for you, boy. She can be persistent. I like that. You too been together for 4 years?"

"Yes. She has proven to have the fortitude to put up with me."

"Good, golly, that is a long time. Well, good for you. Mary says you're living together?"

"Not that it is any business of yours, but yes. In fact, we are getting married." Now it was silent George's turn to talk, after he got over spitting his beer out like a fire hose, "WHAT?! Shelly's getting married? I don't believe it!"

Sheldon was unabashed, and happy to be out of the line of sprayed beer, "Yes well, believe it. That is why we are here. I want Meamaw to meet her. Oh and for mom's pecan pie." Sheldon looked longingly at the kitchen, for both Amy and that pie he was promised.

George called out to the rest of the family, "Shelly gettin' married!"

Missy came running out of the back bedroom, "No way! Shelly bean? I shoulda known! That's why you're here! And here I thought you was still in Mama's apron shadow." Missy went to hug Sheldon, but she had the baby. He ended up hugging both of them, slightly. He was still nervous around the baby.

All the Coopers came up and wanted to shake Sheldon's hand. Thank goodness most had left during Sheldon's walk to the church, or he would have to wash the germs from about 25 sullied relatives.

Mary came out to save Sheldon from the onslaught, "Alright now, let the boy be. I know we all been praying, but Lord worked his miracle on that boy. Here you are Shelly." Mary had a plate in her hand she brought out to Sheldon: Pecan pie. The biggest piece that could fit on the plate.

Mary returned to the kitchen. Amy was finishing up the dishes. Mary looked over the work, _That girl is a marvel. I aint never seen glasses so clean! You could do science experiments in em!_

Once they were alone, Mary turned toward Amy, "Amy honey, I am very pleased you and Sheldon decided to get married. I was worried you two would be living in sin forever. Now tell me, are you getting married in a church? That is the most important thing, In all things, think of the lord."

_Boy, she didn't waste any time, did she?_ Amy knew that would be the first thing on her mind. If Mary's boy didn't get married in a church, it would be like he wasn't married. "Mrs. Cooper, Sheldon is dead set against getting married in a church." She saw the smile fade from Mary's face. "However, I am in charge of the wedding. Let's just say, the topic is still open for debate."

Amy let it at that, hoping Mary would be pleased. She was more than pleased. She was elated, it was more than she could have hoped for concerning her son who trapped living in Gamorra. "Oh Amy honey, you have that boy wrapped around your finger. You can get him to do anything. I know you'll do that right thing, you're bright as a new penny. Now! I know you was raised on concrete, girl, but you got a way with a knife. Go on and cut that turkey for sandwiches!"

Amy thought, First battle won. Now it was on the sleeping arrangements. Sheldon wanted to sleep in the same bed; in fact he was adamant. He couldn't sleep without her and Amy wasn't too keen on it either. Now they had to contend with his overly religious mother. Getting engaged might help their argument, but probably not. It was going to be a long weekend.


	55. Sneak back In

_**A/N: A HUGE thanks to Lady Maca for the wonderful Texas Expressions. Most of the Texas-ism in this chapter are from her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sneak back in<strong>_

Amy was finally able to leave the kitchen and sit with Sheldon. He had a full case of food coma and was passed out in his spot on the couch. He had his head phones on and snuggled up with his Ipad. Amy looked down at what he was reading, "The Feyman Lectures." _Of course._

Mary came up and sat with Duke. She held his hand like it always belonged there. "Now Amy, I know you and Shelly have been shackin' up in the den of inequity that is California. But here, in Texas, you can't sleep in the same bed." Duke looked at her with confused eyes. He genuinely looked surprised.

Amy understood; Mary had rules, however archaic and ridiculous, they were her rules. However, she knew Sheldon was not going to like it. As if he could hear her think, he woke from his apparent slumber and snapped back, "Mother, your archaic rules are unnecessary. Amy and I are getting married. The no sleeping together rule is mute." He said his declaration with such a dismissive tone, it took Mary back.

"No, the only thing mute is you, on this subject. Now, Amy. I have you in Missy's old room. And Shelly, you will be in your room. Now Duke and I wake up at 8:00, but tomorrow…"

"Wait… YOU and DUKE wake up at 8?! Are you saying you are living together?"

"No, honey. We aren't. This weekend however, he is staying because it is a long drive back to Louisiana, and I didn't want him driving with all them drunks."

"So you can change the rules to suit your needs? That's cherry picking, mom. You do it with bibles rules too. No gays, but tattoos are okay? Hello Leviticus?"

"Watch that mouth son. Don't be talking about the Lord's words. Besides, me and Duke, we are adults and we can…"

Sheldon stood up to make his point, "SO ARE WE! Oh my god, mother this specious rule of yours smacks of hypocrisy as the rankest…"

"All your fancy words aside. It is what it is… Don't make me send you to your room again." Mary crossed her arms. Duke whispered in her ear. "No, that's not….We'll talk about it later. "

"Oh lord, mother. You cannot be serious? You are not even married to Duke and you are almost living together and canoodling on the couch yet you hold me to some arbitrary moral code from a bygone era of a sexually repressed society? Can't you see the false pietism of your actions?"

"Honey, I brought you the pie. Now, Jesus didn't abide to no sinnin' and I won't either. What I do is between my and the lord. What you do, here under this room is between you and me. I can't control you in Gomorrah California, but I sure can under my roof. "

Missy piped in, "You can stay with me Shelly. You'd have to sleep with the baby, though. He wakes up only 3 times a night. His colic is pretty bad now, but I have a guest bed." Mary was not happy to be overruled by her daughter, but she knew Sheldon would refuse the offer.

Sheldon looked in horror, "The sleeping arrangements are fine…However unfair they are." He slumped back in his spot, crossing his arms in defeat. Amy was not about to debate the finer points of religion with Mary Cooper. However, she saw the look on Duke's face. They may have an advocate after all. Amy would give it one night and see how things went.

After a quick lonely shower and even quicker kiss good night, Amy was finally able to lay down. Not having Sheldon next to her made it hard to sleep, but the exhausting day of travel helped her doze off. She was in a deep sleep when she felt a warm around her. She looked back and found Sheldon snuggled up in her hair, breathing in her scent.

Amy whispered, "We're gonna get in trouble Sheldon…"

"I'll sneak back in the morning. I can't sleep with out you. My mother can suck an egg."

"That's some sassy talk. You really are a bad boy, aren't you?"

Sheldon snuggled his arm under her breast, and pulled her closer, "I find being cast in role as bad boy oddly titillating. "

Amy giggled, "Now, no monkey business. Promise?"

"I promise. Tomorrow you come in my room. Then we can discuss monkeys and their mating habits."

"I'm not as quiet as you! How can I sneak in there? I'll get caught!"

"It's not the sneaking I'm worried about, it's after you get there. You're kind of a moaner." He kissed her ear and nibbled on her lobe. Amy pushed back against him, trying to stay as quiet as she could.

"Well, whose fault is that? Now, shh. We'll be found out for sure."

Sheldon and Amy snuggled together and fell asleep within minutes. They were both exhausted from the day. Around 6:00 AM, Sheldon woke up, groggy but rested. Amy was breathing heavy in his neck. He kissed her lightly on her mouth and she moaned and turned over, "Told you that you were a moaner."

He lifted her head, and put his pillow under her instead. With pillow in hand, Sheldon slowly opened the door and tipped toed out. Just as he was closing the door behind him, he looked up and there coming out of the bathroom was Duke. He had a cat who are the canary grin across his face. Sheldon was frozen. Duke walked right past him, and tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Good for you Shelly. She's dead asleep, don't you fret none." And he went back to Mary's room.

Sheldon make a quick dash back to his room and let out the breath he'd been holding for the last 2 minutes. He went back to his cold childhood bed and tried to get a few more winks before the morning. He took Amy's pillow, curled up with it breathing in her scent. He was back asleep in minutes.

Breakfast at Mary Cooper house made Thanksgiving look like frozen appetizers. There were biscuits, gravy, ham, bacon and sausage; because one cannot have too much pork, Amy was told. Pancakes and waffles. Oh and Pecan pie, just in case one wanted something more sweet.

"Mrs. Cooper! I am going to gain 20 pounds before I leave here. How are all of you guys so thin?"

"Texas heat honey! And good genes. You'll find out soon enough when you start having Cooper kids. They will eat you out of house and home. " Mary handed Amy a plate fit for a truck driver on a long haul. Amy looked over at Sheldon. He didn't seemed phased at all about her comment about children. That was one subject that the couple had never discussed. Amy wasn't about to open subject for debate now.

"SHELLY! You can't just eat pie! Now, have some other things, you'll get sick!

"Pecans are a rich source of many phyto-chemical substances that contribute to the bodies natural antioxidant activity, including polyphenolic antioxidant **ellagic acid**, vitamin E, beta-carotene, lutein and zea-xanthin. Also, they're yummy!" Sheldon cut off another piece.

"That boy could go through a whole pie in one seatin'. I better give you my recipe, Amy. He gonna need his fix sooner than later. The way to a man's heart is through pie. I'm tellin' ya." Sheldon nodded.

Missy broke in, "Speakin' of sooner or later… When are you two gonna get hitched?"

Amy took a big swallow of her coffee, "We were thinking of spring, at the sea."

"But no sand!" Sheldon spit out the words before taking another large bite of his pie.

Amy smiled at Sheldon, "No sand, just a view. I promise."

"That doesn't sound very Christian. Out in the wild somewhere, no steeple, no alter." Mary's eyes lit up with a determined glow, "What if you did it here? All the Cooper's could come, Meamaw won't have to travel. It's perfect." Mary's eyes lit up. Amy's dimmed. She always wanted to be married at the sea. If she was going to get married in Texas, it would be Mary's wedding, not hers.

Mary looked at Sheldon, like he had some say. "Don't look at me. This is for Amy. Whatever she wants. If it was up to me, we would go to the Doctor Who experience in Cardiff and get married at the port."

"I didn't know you wanted that? Since when?" This was the first she heard of it. Oh and not happening, by the way.. No Daleks!"

"Well, Daleks would exterminate the mood." Sheldon laughed at his own joke, " Additionally, getting a wedding party across the pond so to speak is expensive so I never mentioned it. Our budget is limited." Sheldon took one pancake, but that was just to sop up the pie.

Amy slumped, "Sadly, yes. We have limited funds for a large wedding. Traditionally, it is my family's responsibility, but my mother is on a tight budget. I made her spend my dowry on Harvard. She never thought I would be married anyway, so she acquiesced." Amy never regretted her decision. It was worth every penny. Besides, Amy didn't need a large ceremony. Just a nice cake and her friends.

"A wise decision." Sheldon added quickly. Mary was still plotting to get them married in Texas. She could help pay for it, and the church would be free. She knew Sheldon would balk, but Amy seemed like a reasonably malleable woman. She needed time to get her to Mary's way of thinking.

"So Amy, let's spend some time today, you and me."

"Oh, I am going shopping with Meamaw. Maybe you can come too!" Amy thought a girl's day sounded wonderful. A great way to get to know the Cooper ladies and Meamaw. She didn't know Mary promised to watch the baby.

Missy piped in, "Hey, momma, I thought you were gonna help me watch the baby so I can take Meamaw out?"

Mary had a brilliant idea, "Shelly can watch him! So I can go too."

All three women: Missy Amy and Meamaw all looked at Sheldon who had just stuffed his face with a second piece of pie. "Huh?"

"Shelly, can you watch your nephew?"

Sheldon took a huge swallow, but for courage and the pie in his mouth, "Oh mother, I am no good with children! They're all germy and grabby. I wouldn't know how…"

"OH, there's nothin' to it. Feed it and love it. Duke's watched the baby, he can help with the diapers, iffn you get too squeamish. You'll be fine." Mary was adamant. Amy looked at Sheldon who looked like he swallowed a rock.

"OH boy."

The ladies of house left the men in charge. They had everything they needed, except a woman to take over for them. Sheldon was left holding the baby like a damp sweater in front of him. Before she left, Amy helped him out.

'Sheldon look. Let me help you. Bend you arm like this, good. Now with your forearm hold his weight. See, almost like you hold the bowl of brownie batter."

Sheldon held the baby in a lose hold, "Except this is sticky like batter and I don't get anything good from it."

"He's not that sticky and besides, you might be surprised and get something good from hold him. Holding babies releases the neuropeptide oxytocin, and can have a positive effect on not only the mother, but other members of family. In fact, the release of oxytocin creates desire for further contact with the individuals inciting its release. If you start lactating, though, call me…" Sheldon looked ashen as he looked down at his chest to check for wet spots. Amy kissed him quickly on the head and left before he could complain anymore.

Meamaw wanted to take Amy to the get some sun dresses, get their hair done, but mostly, get to know her more. Amy was wearing a long sleeve blouse and jean skirt; still too thick of layers for a humid climate. Meamaw knew she was roasting in the humidity, but too shy to complain. It usually wasn't that hot in November, but this weekend proved to be the exception. On the drive, Meamaw asked Amy about her work. Amy was elated and proceeded to tell Meamaw all about her last discovery and her current research with the same zest that Sheldon had for his work.

"You two are just like two sides of the same coin. Boy, howdy it's like talking to Sheldon with a dress on. Speaking of which, here's the shop."

The mall was packed with Black Friday shoppers and it was hard to find a space to park. Meamaw was unimpressed with the crowds, " It's like elbows to assholes in here."

Mary Cooper hated Meamaw saucy tongue, "Now, let's watch that kinda talk around Amy here. She don't know how you can get."

"Oh, she knows. She's just like me, aint ya?" Meamaw winked at Amy. Amy smiled back. _Oh yeah. She was like Meamaw._ She could tell she was nice till she was backed in a corner, than watch out. Amy figured she had her own herd of monkey's she released when things went down.

Amy picked out a few sun dresses that could get her through the weekend. She was nervous about showing so much skin around Mary Cooper, however, she chose them for her. "Look here. Now while I appreciate your modesty, Amy… You really need to dress a little differently here. Try this. It's not too short, but light. You'll look great in it." Mary picked out a nice olive green cotton dress that had pin tucked chest plate and thin straps. It also had a thin cardigan with it that covered her shoulders. It was perfect. She chose another sleeveless dress. Amy was concerned that she would be showing too much skin. Mary told her not to worry. "Look, you are a classy, lady. I can tell. This is a longer dress. You can show a little skin. I've seen worse, ask your friend Penny. Boy that girl needs a clothing intervention. Some dresses just scream, I'm as Loose as a bucket of soot. As long as you don't planted your crop before ya built the fence."

Amy gulped. She knew exactly what Mary was saying. Mary didn't know that she and Sheldon had been so intimate, and Amy wanted to keep it that way.

Missy was so happy to have a break from the baby, she spent the whole time talking about how she could finally talk about something besides the baby. She never did discuss anything that wasn't about the baby, but that wasn't the point. She wanted everyone to get make over's. Missy reminded her of a lot of Penny, in a numerous ways. Missy was loving that Sheldon had a girl. It made her feel like her brother was normal. She always wanted that for her twin. It made her feel normal in way too.

After purchasing a few sun dresses, they when to the beauty shop. It was an old fashion beauty shop, with hair dryers that looked like alien cranial probes, red velvet wall paper and lots of aqua net hair spray. The hair dresser looked like a Dolly Parton female impersonator. Amy checked a few times to make sure it wasn't a man. No, just an unfortunately looking woman.

As they were all getting the hair done, Meamaw leaned over to Amy. After this, I want you to come with me to my house. I got a few things I want you to have. Okay?"

"Anything you say Meamaw." Amy was wondering what Meamaw could have but she had to wait till the lady with the cigarette in her mouth was done with her hair. Missy was having too much fun with Amy, "Do it up Flo, let's get this City slicker some Texas Hair up in here!"

Mary was having fun too, Yes sir, "Jack it to Jesus. The higher the hair, the closer to God."

Amy looked horrified. She had every right to worry; Texas woman are known for their big hair, and the stylist was every bit a Texan. By the time the frosted blond was done with her, Amy looked like she belonged on a televangelist program begging for money. Her hair was curled up, teased so much, she didn't know if she would ever get a hair brush through it. "Oh wow… I am… WOW."

"Yeah, it will calm down. Give you 5 minutes outside, and you'll be flatter than Kansas. For now…" Missy snapped a picture, "Welcome to Texas!"

All Amy could get out was a sheepish, uninspired, "Ye Haw!"

After the hair dresser, Mary made an unscheduled stop at a large church on the other side of town. She didn't tell Meamaw why they were going there, but she knew. "Now Mary, what's all this now. We got to get home. I want to show Amy a few things at the house."

"Just a quick stop. I want Amy to see our church."

"_Your church_. Mine is by the house. But you refuse to take me anymore." Meamaw was at the mercy of Mary for rides. A fact she bitterly resented since Mary picked her grocery, her hairdresser and her church. It was more convenient to take Meamaw to the same church as Mary went, however it wasn't mutually appreciated.

"Yes, well, I want Amy to see how nice it is. Maybe she wants to think about things, you know." Mary thought she was so clever. Meamaw shook her head and looked knowing at Amy. She grabbed her hand and looked at her. _You do what you want, child. Never let them tell you to do something if you don't have to_.

Amy nodded. She could hear Meamaw as loud in her head as Sheldon. She would play along, and do what she wanted. Meamaw knew how hard it was one someone makes decisions for you without asking you.

After a short trip around the church, and reverie, Amy faked like she was going to faint from the heat. It wasn't that far of lie, actually. She was done in. Her hair had come down at least 4 inches, thankfully. Amy never was opposed to the concept of a deity, but this church was a little much. There was a hot tub on stage for baptism, enough pews to house a One direction concert and a large and a little too prominent white dove that looked like it was about to crash into the parishioners and eat them. It was too cold, too large and too much like industrialized religion. It almost seemed like the Walmart of God. That what Meamaw called it anyway.

"Well, Amy hun, what do you think? You could have the wedding here. Isn't the chapel beautiful. I just love Rev. Joe. He is so inspirational."

Meamaw said under her breath, "Yeah, when he's not begging for money."

"Now Meamaw stifle that now, Rev Joe loves you."

"That man don't even know my name. He just loves my checking account number. "

"That's not true! Well, Amy will meet him on Sunday."

Amy looked nervous, took a deep swallow and tried something, "Well, I promised Sheldon we would take Meamaw to the chapel on Sunday before we left for home. He wanted to see PopPop's grave again and he wanted Meamaw to come. I haven't asked you yet Meamaw, would you like that or not?" She winked to Meamaw. She and Sheldon had spoken briefly about going on Sunday with Meamaw, but nothing concrete. She hoped Sheldon wouldn't be upset she just solidified plans.

Meamaw eyes shined, "I would love that hon. More than anything. Are you sure Moonpie wants to go?"

"Yes, I think he ready."

Mary looked defeated, but happy that he boy was going to go any church. "Well then, you all go to chapel on Sunday. At least Shelly will get some of the lord in him. Maybe this girl can get some more somehow."

Everyone was just about to leave, when Mary sat down, "While we're here, let's do some praying… Lord… You always said you never give us what we can't handle. Yet here I am with Shelly. You must know something I don't… Lord Grant me the strength not to strangle that boy. OH and thank you for Amy, lord. Could have sent her a little sooner.. just sayin'"

Amy smiled. _OH boy…_

On the way home, Mary dropped Meamaw and Amy off at Meamaw's house. "I'll come fetch you after I get some more groceries. Those Coopers drank all the beer and I need more Pecans for Shelly or there'll be hell to pay."

"Take your time." Meamaw took Amy in the small house. Her living room was filled with pictures on the walls. Most of the faces Amy didn't recognize, but she could see the family trait of dark hair and blue eyes even in the black and white photos. There was one picture that made Amy stare. A man who could have been Sheldon's twin. He was dressed in an Army uniform and holding a baby. He was looking down with such joy. It was like an alternative universe with Sheldon as a father. Amy gasped. "That's Poppop holding Mary. He looks just like Shelly huh? The tall comes from the Cooper side. Good looks, from PopPop."

"I had no idea. He looks so..."

"Happy. That man loved being a father. I wish I could have given him a dozen kids. He loved everyone. Even Carl, that poor boy. Oh look here, this is Shelly when he graduated from high school. Isn't he cute?"

"He's so young! Look, his cap and gown fit him like a tent! Oh and look at him here as a baby! Oh my god, is he cute!"

"He was always special. I knew he was special when he was born. Being a twin you always compare the two, ya know. Missy was easy. Just stay in her crib. Not Shelly. Oh lord a mercy, that boy was all over the house, tinkering and pulling stuff. Poppop saw it right away. Got him all kinds of science toys, showed him things. Always talked to him like he was an adult. Telling him stuff, reading manuals. He spent every second with that boy he could, before.. you know."

"I know. I am so sorry Meamaw. Listen I have to tell you; If you don't want to go to the chapel, I understand. I just thought you would want to go."

"OH sugar, I know what you was doin'. You can read a situation can't you? I've been itching to get back there. I hope Shelly is ready though. It's been a long time. He can do it now, if he has you, hon."

"He went there, on Thanksgiving. But I think it would mean something more if he was with you there."

"For me too." Meamaw smiled at Amy and held her hand. "Now come here, I want to show you somptin'"

Meamaw went to her closet and pulled out a bag. "Now, I know you are short on cash. I tried to offer this to Missy and Mary, that they wanted their own thing. I used to have a figure like yours, before too much pie and 3 kids." She pulled down the zipper and pulled out a wedding dress. It was just like Grace Kelly's dress with a sweat heart neck. Lace bodice, and lace sleeves with a V sweet heart neck and back. It was as if Meamaw saw a picture of Amy's wedding book and had the dress made. Amy gasped. "Oh Meamaw, are you sure?"

"OH yes. I wish someone would wear it. I don't know if your momma has a dress, or what you were gonna do. Don't think I am pulling a Mary, that stubborn child, tellin' you what to get married in... I just am offering. Do you want to try it on?"

"Oh, would I? Please!"

Amy undressed and slipped on the dress. It was a perfect fit. Meamaw had an old standing mirror in the corner of the bedroom. Amy looked at herself and couldn't believe it; it was as she always dreamed. Her hair was curly and had relaxed to waves just like she wanted in her wedding fantasy. She almost started to cry, but Meamaw beat her to it. "Oh mercy, child. You look just perfect. I can't even stand how beautiful you look. Shelly is going faint."

"Don't joke, he might!" Amy giggled, but she was holding back a tear of joy. "Are you sure you want me to have this dress Meamaw?"

"Yes, that and something else." She went to her dresser and pulled out a small box. "This is PopPop's wedding band. I want you to have it for Shelly. He always wanted him to have it. We talked about when he was sick. He knew he was sick, but he hid from everyone. Only I knew and he didn't want me to say nothing. He didn't want no special treatment. He said, "You give that boy my most prized procession. The symbol of my love for you and make sure he finds his own. Well… I think he has. Please take it."

"I would be honored, but could you give this to Sheldon. This Sunday. Could you tell him exactly what you just told me. I think he needs to hear it. Especially from you."

"I will sugar. I will."

When the ladies finally came home, Amy almost ran to the house. She was so worried Sheldon would be in full melt down mode. George heard the car and ran out, "Oh thank god you're here. It's been a nightmare!"

Missy turned while, "Oh god, what happened?" She didn't wait for the answer, she ran in the house.

Mary was walking faster to the door, "What you mean? What happened?"

"It's Shelly! He didn't stop talking to that kid the whole time. Physics this and chemistry that. I had to hear this whole lecture by some jewish guy on that damn Ipad of his. He'd stop ever 5 minutes and explain the mistakes to the baby, like the baby could understand him! Like anyone could! Then when it was time to eat, Shelly tells the kid the entire laundry list of ingredients of EVERYTHING. I need a drink. A Stiff one. Me and Duke are going to the bar with Missy husband. See you gals later!

Amy was gob smacked. The scene in the house was even more surprising. Sheldon was in his spot, holding the baby with a blanket wrapped around him. The baby was making sucking motion as he snuggled into Sheldon arms. Missy was trying to grab the baby, but Sheldon was shooing her away.

"Shelly! Let me see the baby!"

"No Missy, you'll wake him up. Hush now. He's fine! " He ignored her and continued rocking the baby.

"Shelly, you been holding him for 6 hours! Let me take a turn."

"If you wake him up, I am not responsible. He is sleeping, happy now. Why you gotta be all messin' with him." Sheldon accent was getting thicker each day they were in Texas. By the time Sunday rolled around, his drawl would be so thick Amy would need a translator.

"I promise I won't wake him up. I just miss him. NOW GIVE ME MY BABY SHELLY!"

The baby stirred and went back to sleep. "Well if your screeching voice didn't do it, then nothing will. Here. Now be careful now. He doesn't like when you don't hold his neck. He's got some color on his fingers, but don't worry. We were just drawing fractals with food coloring. Oh mom, sorry for the kitchen floor."

"Lord a mercy, Shelly what did you do?" Mary ran off to the kitchen.

Sheldon begrudging handed the baby back to his mother. He stirred and had a scrunched up face, but then settled down. He was exhausted after his busy day with Uncle Dr. Cooper.

Amy came over to Sheldon who was watching Missy walk away with the baby. He looked forlorn and held onto the blanket that once held the baby. Amy ran her hand down his arm to get attention. He looked at her, "Well, Uncle Dr. Cooper, any troubles with the overload of oxytocin?"

Sheldon shrugged, "Babies are easy. I don't see what the fuss is all about." Sheldon looked over Amy. She had changed into one of her sundresses and her hair was still curly. He took a deep swallow, "Well, don't you pretty as a yellow rose."

Amy did a curtsy, "Thank you kind sir. You should have seen this hair an hour ago. I think it hit the space station."

"Well, next time Wolowitz has to go there, he can hitch a ride." Sheldon looked around. They were finally alone. He pulled her into him by her waist and ran his hand down her neck. He pulled the sweater off her shoulder's slightly and could see she had on a strapless dress. "What did I tell you about wearing sweater in this heat, woman." He leaned down and kissed her neck and clavicle while pulling her into him more.

Amy lost her breath, "Well. I oh my…" Sheldon was biting her neck and moving his hands to her back. He might have continued if not for the screeching sound from the kitchen from a distraught Mary Cooper, "SHELDON LEE COOPER, you get your butt in her and clean up this mess off the floor! I don't know what you were doing with that baby! But it looks like one of them Modern art painting up in here."

Sheldon took a big gulp. "Until later when you sneak back in…" He gave her a quick kiss and ran off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, I know you guys have seen Mayim in her Emmy dress. Now, imagine it white. That is Amy's wedding dress. **_**I hope you like this chapter. I know i am dragging out this Texas thing, but there is a lot I want to get through before the wedding. After the wedding, that's it folks. This is the 55th chapter. I don't see this going past 60. I hope you have enjoyed the ride so far. As of writing this, I have 799 reviews. I remember thanking you guys at 300. I truly cannot express how much I appreciate each and everyone. It puts a smile on my face when I hear the alert. I want to thank you guys for all your support and suggestions.**_


	56. Can't Hold Back

_**Can't hold back**_

* * *

><p>Duke returned home right about the time everyone was going to bed. Sheldon looked him over like a cop at a DUI check point, only not as nice. He smelled of beer, but his eyes weren't blood shot. In fact, he looked the same, but Sheldon was used to men of the house dragging themselves in drunk.<p>

Sheldon crossed his arms and gloured , "Well, did you paint the town red, Duke?"

Duke ran his hand over his hair, "Well, your brother did. I had one beer. I think he had one case. Damn that boy can drink."

"You only had one beer?" Sheldon was surprised and uncrossed his arms. He expected Duke to be a drunk like the rest of his male relatives.

"Yeah, I didn't even finish it. Don't like the stuff. I only drink it around George. Think it time to stop that though. " Duke looked lost in thought. Sheldon was confused, "You don't drink?"

"No Shelly, I really don't." He took at sharp look at him with honest eyes, "My mother was a drunk, and I can't stand the smell of it. Too many bad memories. You know what I am talking about." Mary had told Duke all about Sheldon father. It was a long terrible story that Duke had heard too many times before and didn't want to relive personally.

"All too well." Sheldon went back to his Ipad feigning being lost in thought. Duke went straight over to Mary in the kitchen and gave her a quick kiss hello.

Too many times in Sheldon's youth, his father would come home drunk, and head to that kitchen to fight with his mother. Instinctively, he tensed up and braced for the oncoming storm of insults and harsh words that came from that closed door. Sheldon's Vulcan acute hearing heard the entire conversation_, _

_"I got the boys home okay. Your boy can put it away, Mary. You might want to have a talk with him."_

"_Oh Duke, that talk has come and gone. If I couldn't get his father to stop, what makes you think I can get him to?"_

"_Because you are his mother, and he should listen to you when it comes to his health. Just something to think about. It's your boy. Not my place. But I am worried for him."_

"_Okay, I'll talk with him. Maybe he can come to church."_

"_Mary, I know you love the lord and you are good Christian woman. But sometimes, the lord wants us to figure things out on our own. Jesus can't get George to stop drinking if he won't listen. Talk about his problem first, not just solution you think he needs. Just a suggestion."_

"_I hear ya. I got to sleep so I can make another pie for Shelly in the morning, or he'll storm off again."_

_"Woman, if you think that fight had anything to do with pie..."_

_"Oh, I know exactly what that fight was over, Duke. I know my Shelly. He hates change and this here with us is hard. I got to patient."_

_"You're a smart woman, You'll figure it out. Let me kiss ya, once."_

_"Okay, once... Now, Shelly and Amy are going off to bed. I am exhausted too. Let's go say goodnight, okay?"_

"_Okay…"_

* * *

><p>Sheldon was clad in his pajamas and heading down the hall toward the bathroom. Amy was in her cotton night gown, she had already brushed her teeth and was headed toward Missy bedroom, brushing her hair as she walked. Sheldon stopped her in the hall and whispered in her ear, "<em>Come to my room later."<em>

"Oh, Sheldon I don't know. I am too nervous." Amy felt like she was going to get suspended for passing notes.

"Do I have to fetch you?" Sheldon gave Amy a sideways smirk and dark blue eyes that always melted her.

"No… I'll try. No promises. Now good night."

"Good night."

Amy headed to bed in Missy room. It definitely was a girls room; complete with pink paint, Wilson Phillips posters and a vanity dresser that had seen way too many shades of nail polish done on it's top. Amy felt like she was sleeping in the prom queen room. Amy's childhood room at home had posters of famous biologists, monkeys and an Eleanor Roosevelt poster. Eleanor had a hand on her chin and was looking out at the camera with confidence. At the bottom was the quote, "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." It was a mantra that Amy recited every time she went to Gym in high school. This room, however was like a shrine to Max Factor. She waited about an hour and slowly crept out of bed.

Every foot step felt like it created a 9.9 on the Richter Scale earthquake that Amy was certain could be heard by the whole house. She tipped toed to Sheldon's old room and slowly creaked up the door. As soon it was open a sliver, Sheldon opened the door and pulled her into the room with a quick motion.

He whispered in her ear as he was nibbling on her ear lobe, "I almost went after you." He continued his kissing on her neck while she is being pulled to the bed. Sheldon already took off his pajama top in anticipation of her arrival. Amy wrapped her arms around him holding on to his strong shoulders while he pushing her on to the bed. The bed cricked and Amy and Sheldon look at each other with wide eyes.

Amy whispered "We have to be quiet, Sheldon."

"You're tellin' me?" He looked at her with wide eyes, _Okay, let's get in bed, slowly_. Shh."

"Your 'shh' is louder than talking." Amy climbed in bed and pulled up the covers. Sheldon pulled off his clothes and got into bed with her. Amy eyed him up and down, "_You waste no time, ay Cooper?"_

"No, I don't." _I've missed you too much already._ Positioned himself to the side of her, Sheldon reached up her nightgown and pulled off her panties in one swift motion. He moved his hand back to nightgown to pull it up on her waist. His other hand is wrapped around the top of her head, almost hiding her, like a forbidden book he is reading after dark with a flashlight. He kissed her like she was going to disappear any moment. His deep strong kisses were making Amy writhe up and down. Amy's neck was arched and her hands were around his shoulders softly scratching his back while she was pulling him into her.

Amy whispered, "Sheldon, are you sure you want to do this here? We can't take a shower. "

"I put a towel down. Shh." He continued kissing her, tracing his tongue on her velvet lips, and slightly biting her.

Amy let out a moan and he stopped and whispered in a commanding soft tone,"No moaning, darlin'. Quiet as a glade."

"Okay.." Amy held in her usual noises. The action of holding back her sexual vocalisms was in itself making her aroused. Sheldon was kissing her to keep her quiet as his hand roamed over her body. Her body was warm and soft to his touch, especially between her thighs which were clinched together in nervousness. She felt like a teenager making out with her prom date. She had to guess this is how one would feel making out with their boyfriend and worried about getting caught. She was never even close to this situation in her life. If Sheldon was nervous, he didn't show it or he didn't care. He was a confident as ever. Sheldon moved his hand between her legs, pulling her apart to feel her. She was compellingly wet but became more so with the movement of agile fingers, teasing her.

The other hand kept her head hidden. He seemed so much taller in this bed or Amy felt small, she wasn't sure. He moved his hand up her waist and then found her breast. He squeezed her with his palm while the fingers pinched her nipples, flicking them when he was done. Amy arched against his touch, spreading her legs wider to wrap around him. Sheldon slipped on top of her, careful to keep the bed from squeaking. His mouth kissed her neck, tasting her, smelling her. He wanted to do so much more, but this was not the time or the place.

He moved his hand down and positioned himself to enter her careful not to move around too much. Amy arched her head back and bit her lip as she felt him slide inside her. He kept kissing her neck while holding her head. His lips were swollen with the arousal. Amy moved her lips back to Sheldon's to keep her moans at bay. Each time he dove into her, he deepened his kiss. His strokes were slow and forceful, making each one count. He wrapped the other hand around her shoulder from the back, holding her still while he moved each thrust harder. Amy was trying her best not to make a sound keeping her eyes shut, just feeling him move. Every moan she held back made her tighten her body around him even more. Sheldon was pushing faster and trying to go deeper. His kissing slowed to only a few kisses between his heavy muted breaths. Amy's body tighten around him like a boa constrictor as her head arched back and she took in three deep quick breaths. Sheldon was right behind her, shuddering with his orgasm in almost a convulsion. He was so thankful he had the forethought to put cloth under the feet of his bed. The couple didn't make a sound.

Sheldon held himself over Amy for a while, holding up his weight with his arms. The street light from the window was hitting her face making her glow like an angel. He remembered being a teenager, waking up in the morning after having dreams that would make his mother blush. He tried to control his baser urges then, as he did every day afterwards. His fantasies then were about no one is particular, a faceless woman or disembodied hand. When he was young, he never imagined having a real woman in this bed with a glow and smile that melted him to his core. Real life was so much better. Sheldon had that warm smile that told her he loved her. Amy cupped his face and smiled back. Non-verbal declarations of love were enough.

After some quiet shuffling, and redressing, the couple fell to sleep. Early in the morning, it was Amy's turn to walk back to Missy's room. Sheldon was quiertly sleeping as she moved out of bed. He woke slightly and squeezed her hand as she pulled the cover off and slipped out of bed. She felt the same feeling of dread flood over her as she crept across the wooden floor. It was 6:00 AM, Mary shouldn't be up, but she was, coming out of the bath room just as Amy was in front of the door.

"Amy, what you doing up?

Amy froze in fear and almost couldn't speak, "I was going to use the restroom, but you were in there, so I thought I would wait." Amy was now painfully aware of the fact she wasn't wearing underwear. They were somewhere in Sheldon's room, presumably on the floor. She was certain Mary had X-ray vision and could see through her nightgown. Or worse, she could smell sex on her. Amy prayed for a shower.

"Well, I'm all done. Gonna get a few more winks." Mary yawned. "Good night Amy."

"Good night." Amy went into the bathroom and let out a breath she felt she was holding back for 3 minutes. She took advantage of her time, and she popped in the shower. She was busy washing her hair with her eyes closed when she felt a draft on her skin. Then familiar hands were washing her hair.

She turned around to find Sheldon naked and grinning a devilish smile, "Are you crazy? Your mother is up!"

"Nope, she went back to bed. Besides, she said we couldn't sleep in the same bed, she said nothing about showering. She wants to cherry pick the rules, so can I. Now, how are you going get that Agua net out with the limited amount of Shampoo, woman?"

"You are a bad boy, aren't you?"

Sheldon just smirked an evil grin and continued washing her hair.

As much as he wanted to do more with Amy in the shower, he had some control. Also, Amy nervous twitch and constant eyeing of the door was killing the mood. They took a tame shower and left to their respective rooms. A few minutes later Sheldon showed up again at Missy door, open it, threw the panties at Amy and left. "_Bad boy indeed."_

* * *

><p>Amy fell back asleep after her shower safely in Missy bed. She woke up a little after 8:30 AM, dressed in her green olive sun dress ready for the beach. She headed to the kitchen with a quick step.<p>

Everyone was there in the kitchen and the typical buffet of high calorie tempting morsels were on display as almost a homage to gluttony. Amy was more than willing to pay tribute; she was starving for some reason. Probably her clandestine rendezvous with Sheldon.

Saturday morning was scheduled for the grueling task of the family gathering at the beach. Sheldon hating that he had to rub elbows with the huddles masses, let alone some of his knuckle dragging relatives. Some of his cousins loved nothing better than to tease him till his face turned the color of his flash shirt. This time, he didn't want to lose his cool around Amy. He looked up and saw her enter the kitchen looking ravishing. He had to control his feeling around his mother, but anyone who saw his eyes knew his thoughts.

Amy thought that Sheldon must have liked her new dress because it got him to put his Pecan pie down, eye her up and down and smile at her. In Sheldon Cooper's world, that was as good as it got for a compliment when there was pie to be had.

Duke smiled at Sheldon with knowing eyes. "So, you two sleep okay last night?"

"No..." "Yes" Amy said no, Sheldon yes. Amy looked at Sheldon. He shut up.

"No. huh?" Duke smiled. "Why not? You missing something that by all rights, you should have?" He was giving her an opening to a subject that he knew Mary would never bring up again. Mary shot him a stern look.

Amy took a deep breath, "Frankly, I've become accustom to sleeping with Sheldon. I find it difficult to sleep without a warm body next to me. "

"Well, I'm sorry honey but I will not let my Shelly's soul to be scared by the sin of Adultery so you can get your beauty sleep." Mary was a little sharp with Amy because she didn't like being put on the spot by her soon to be husband.

Amy stirred her tea and said matter of factly, "Actually, I would argue that we are not committing adultery."

Mary cocked her head, "How's that now? You two aren't married. The bible is very clear on adultery darlin'. It's one of the big ten no no's ."

"The bible is clear on adultery. Adultery is sexual intercourse before marriage. However, the bible is unclear on what constitutes marriage, specifically. Nowhere in the Judeo-Christian bible is it mentioned that marriages had to be performed in a church. However, The scriptural support typically given to legally married submission to the government as in verses Romans 13:1-7;1 and also Peter 2:17. The argument is that if the government requires certain "paperwork" to be completed before a marriage is recognized. Sheldon and I have a legal binding contract that is signed by an official sanctified by the State of California. Have you and Duke done such an action?"

Mary was taken aback by her knowledge of biblical verse and legal contracts, but still pious in her decision. "No, we are going to be married under the eyes of the lord."

"Some might say that the lord can see you now, he has eyes outside the walls of church. One could argue that when I committed myself to Sheldon, completely without equivocation, I was in fact submitting myself as his wife under the eyes of God. If God is all around us, he **_saw _**me do this **and** swear to it in writing **and** with my oath. It seems, you need to a contract before entering any sexual relationship or it would be considered adultery. Sheldon and I didn't even touch each other before we had fully and completely committed to each other legally. _" Let's not mention the drunken kiss, shall we Fowler…_

Duke smiled at Mary and pulled her on his lap, "Oh Mary honey, give it rest! These two are already married. All they need a cake and dress. They're doin' better than we are. Shelly's a man and has been for while, treat him as such." Sheldon looked at Duke and almost smiled. He was too busy looking at his mother for her answer.

Mary smirked at Amy. "I'll think about it. Maybe… Sleeping Only! Got it?" Mary popped off Duke and brushed his hand away, teasing him.

"Yes ma'am. Sleep. " Amy looked over at Sheldon who had crossed his arms and was beaming at Amy. His proud blue eyes were melting her. Amy smirked and drank her tea, quietly suppressing a longing sigh.

Sheldon went over to his mother, who just pushed him with her hip. "Oh, lord. You two! Thought you said she was a scientist, not a lawyer or a religious scholar!"

"She has many talents…" He looked down at his mom, and she looked up at him like she was studying his face, "You really are older now, aren't you?"

"Yes, mom, I am. And I love her mom. I really do."

Mary smiled and cupped his face, "You know… I wondered for a long time which was harder, letting you go or keeping you around. I'm glad now I don't have to choose. You're old enough to make your own decisions. I should have trusted that you had the maturity to handle it. I can see now you do."

Sheldon held her hand and gave her a quick hug, "Thanks mom. Now, where's that pie?"

"Some things never change… Over here.. Come on…"

* * *

><p>Galveston in November should have been cool, almost chilly. This Thanksgiving it was unseasonable warm, and muggy since it was the tail end of hurricane season. Most of the ride to the shore was taken up by Sheldon explaining the difference between Global warming, climate change, and the fact just because it's hot, doesn't mean the end is nigh. The religious debate over the End of Days verses the disastrous effect of Climate change was almost sport between Mary and Sheldon. Meamaw and Missy were coming separately with the baby and Amy almost wished they would've picked her up as well.<p>

Coopers were a proud bunch of folks. They were also tall, very tall. Amy felt like a dwarf compared to the crowd she found herself immersed in. All the relatives insisted and hugging Amy to death even before they heard she was marrying Sheldon; then all bets were off.

There was a lot of advice on child rearing, the best way to handle a Cooper man, and the all important advice for their wedding night including positions, and various suggestions that made Amy blush and Sheldon almost faint.

Sheldon whispered to Amy, "Don't listen to a word they say! Especially Aunt Gertrude!"

"I don't know Sheldon, that wheelbarrow thing sounded intriguing!" She teased him mercilessly.

"Oh, good lord woman!" Sheldon pulled Amy away from chatty, randy Aunt Gertrude.

Amy tried to listen politely to all the unwelcome advice, but she was surrounded, like jockey at a basketball game.

Missy saved her from the horde, "Come on honey, let me get you outta there." Missy was warming up to Amy, but they really hadn't had much time to talk since she was chauffeuring Meamaw and Mary's always within ear shot. Missy brought Amy to drinks table and got her a Mint juleb.

"Try this honey, it helps to be half crocked with the Cooper clan. Most these folks came here in that state." Amy tried the drink and was in heaven. Missy had been anxious to ask Amy how she got Sheldon to indulge in sexual conduct relegated to lesser minds. Missy actually called it, 'gettin' off his high horse and getting busy', but Amy didn't want to split hairs.

"You gotta tell me Amy, but leave out the gritty details... Have you and Shelly..."

"He wouldn't' want me to say." Amy looked down at her tasty drink.

"That means yes." Missy took a deep drink and Amy blushed, _Just like Penny_... "I'll tell you, I never thought I would ever see the day. Tell me, how did you get him to do... well... that! I mean, he can barely hold hands, let alone... You know..."

"We worked up to it. Like scooping snow off a mountain with a spoon. It took a long time before we kissed, a long long time." Amy was thinking back to the years she waited for Sheldon to kiss her.

"So how in the hell did you get to the place you are now? I mean I see him look at you, don't think i don't. He is a man with a new hunger now. It's kinda weird seeing him like that." Missy still wasn't used her brother having gone through puberty in a manner of months. She just saw him at the end the summer and he didn't look at all like he did this day.

"We agreed it was something we both wanted, we worked up to it, slowly. But soon it was like that spoon I spoke of became a shovel, then a bulldozer. Now, it there's an avalanche. Hey, where do get more of these drinks!" Amy was feeling loose tongued and ready to tell more. Missy almost dropped her drink.

"OH lordy..."

Luckily Sheldon came back before Amy had more Mint juleps and told Missy any details of their sexual exploits. Sheldon wanted to show Amy around the island without the Cooper clan in tow. Also he needed a break from explaining that yes, indeed, he was getting married. And No, he wasn't a rocket scientist. After the obligatory conversations, they were able to sneak away for about 30 minutes. Sheldon found a secluded spot and pulled Amy in for a kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day. I'm not used to being denied you. I don't like it." He started kissing her neck that exposed from her strapless dress.

"I hate it too. It's hard to keep up the appearance as a prim and proper girl when I want you to rip all my clothes off."

"Well, as soon as we get back to Pasadena, you will have your wish." He gave her a devilish grin, "Be ready!" He kissed her again, this time rougher, with yearning. He was becoming more aware that he had spent almost 3 weeks away from her when he was in the zone. This trip interrupted his plans to ravage her. Now he had to begrudgingly control himself under his mother roof. Last night was proof he didn't agree to it; but at least they would be home soon.

"Speaking of proper, how did you know all those bible references?"

"I did research before we came here. I knew your mother would be forcing the issue. I am like to be prepared when heading into to a debate with anyone with the last name Cooper."

"Soon, that will be you as well. Oh lordy! You'll be insufferable!" He gave her quick kiss and they headed back. When they returned, Amy had been taken away by Meamaw for a quick introduction to some out of towner's when Sheldon had a run in with some unruly Cooper cousins.

"Well well well, if it ain't Shelly bean, back from that fancy College in _Cal-e-forn-e-a_. Make any rockets out there? Or were you too busy cruising the streets of San Fran-sis-co for dates?" The cousins high fived each other for their hoary joke that was lost on Sheldon.

Sheldon took a deep sigh as he saw his redneck relatives approach him. It was always such an exhausting exercise educated the ignorant masses. This lot was worse than most. "First, I am not a rocket scientist. Next, I live in Pasadena, Bubba. You know that. We have this conversation every time I see you. New tattoo I see. Dixie Flag? How appropriate." Sheldon rolled his eyes. He never knew why his cousins insisted on thinking he was from San Francisco let alone cruising, they all know he doesn't drive!

"Well, Shelly bean, we heard you done found a girl? Are you sure she a girl? Have you checked?" The boys smirked.

Sheldon was confused, "Have I checked? Are you serious…"

Amy approached the group. She heard the last few remarks. She slipped off her sweater, pulled down her hair and perked out her chest. She saw Penny to the same maneuver and it got them all free drinks. Amy sauntered up to Sheldon and snuggled into his arm, kissing him on the cheek. He looked down at her and took a deep swallow. His cousins were slacked jawed, but Amy didn't know if that a temporary of permanent condition.

"Oh, he's checked. Frequently and thoroughly with amazing skill." Amy pulled Sheldon slightly, "Meamaw wants to see you, Sheldon." And the couple walked away with Sheldon confused but happy to be rescued.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, the family was settling in after an exhausting day at the shore. Duke and Sheldon were in the living room discussing Firefly which Duke loved since he initially thought it was going to be a western, but then he got hooked. It seems that Duke was a big fan and Sheldon was elated. Their mutual disdain for Fox and their treatment of science fiction shows was a great bonding moment. Mary was thrilled watching them as she and Amy were setting up a leftover's dinner.<p>

"Look at them, talking ten words a second, with gusts to fifty! Never thought I would get those two to sit in the same room let alone talk. Shelly sure has grown up. You've done a world of good for that boy, Amy. I am just pleased as punch to see you two together. I just knew you two were meant for each other."

"Well, Mrs. Cooper, you gave me quite a scare the first time I met you. And frankly, I was worried since Sheldon was so close with you, that if you didn't like me, he would look elsewhere."

Mary laughed, "Elsewhere? Honey there is no elsewhere for him. He's had girls like him, he never gave them a second look. EVER. I was worried he didn't like girls at all, or anyone! All of Missy friends would beg to have a sleep over's here to get him to recite lyrics to songs. They all were pining for him. He never looked at any of them. Not till you." Mary rubbed her thumb on Amy's cheek and smiled at her, showing her immense affection and admiration with one simple action. _That is where Sheldon gets it!_

* * *

><p>Amy was more stuffed than Thanksgiving night after Mary's huge dinner and around round of pie. She knew she would working off this weekend from her hips for months. That last night in Texas, the couple laid again in his childhood bed, comfortable in each other's arms and too tired for any unsanctioned activities. Tomorrow, they just had a quick stop off at the old white church with Meamaw and then back to Pasadena. They were lost in thought, some they shared, some they didn't need to.<p>

"Sheldon, thank you for bring me to your childhood home. It is pretty special."

"I think so too." He rubbed her shoulder and pulled her in closer to him and kissed her forehead with a feather light touch.

"I talked to your mother a lot tonight. I think she liked I referenced the bible. She has stopped pestering me about a church wedding. She says we can get married where ever we chose. That is a big step. "

"Huge. She wont stop trying to get me to church, but she knows a wedding is special day for us. Ergo, it should be about us. I think this trip really helped. Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course. I loved it. Your mom loves you and you Meamaw is a delight. Duke doesn't even seem that bad." Amy raised her eyebrow at Sheldon, seeing if he would balk.

"No.." Sheldon shifted his weight in the bed, "It seems he is not as unpleasant as first billed. Still not calling him dad."

"Yeah.. Don't do that..."

Amy was quiet for minute, then she asked, "Do you want to get married here? I know most of your family is here and it seems selfish of me to keep you from your home."

"Amy, my home is in Pasadena with you. That's where I want to get married."

Amy sat up a little bit and wore a serious face, "No Daleks? No Texas?"

"Well, maybe we can honeymoon in the UK. But as far as Texas goes, I like to visit here, but I feel more comfortable in Pasadena. Actually, I am the most comfortable with you. I love you, and I want you to be happy. Where ever you want is great. Just tell me when to be there, and what to wear." Sheldon let out a huge yawn. Food Coma was taking over his body and the humidity had tapped his strength. "Now, let's sleep, I have to rearrange our bags tomorrow since you are taking home half of Texas in dresses."

"Oh, I think you'll like the dresses I got. One in particular. No peaking" Amy snuggled back in his chest soaking up his talc scented warmth.

Sheldon yawned, "Fine, keep your secrets, you clever Vixen. By the way, I like your clothes _off_ you better, but whatever you want"

Amy moaned and kissed him quickly on the cheek before snuggling back in the crock of his shoulder. Sheldon kissed her one more time through a yawn, "Sleep now…My little moaning mouse."

* * *

><p>Mary woke up early the next morning to find the couple was still asleep. She peaked her head into the room and found Sheldon and Amy both in plaid pajamas, sleeping wrapped in each other's arms. Sheldon was lying on his back and Amy was snuggled in his chest. She remembered sneaking into her parent's room as a child it looked like the same scene, including the plaid pajamas.<p>

Mary went quietly back to bed with Duke who woke up as she crawled back under the covers.

Duke lowered his voice accusingly "You went and spied on them kids, huh?"

"Yep, sleeping like babies. Actually, more like an ol' married couple I used to know. I think they'll be just fine. " Mary smiled thinking she could still hear her father snoring away.

Mary took a deep sigh and stated flatly, "I don't know why you were so worried about them sleeping together, Duke.. really." She winked at Duke who snuggled her back in his arms. "Well, I can be a bull-headed stubborn ol'man, huh?"

"Yep. That's why I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quick survey... Christmas or straight to wedding? I am working on the wedding.. (I got you Shamylover, no worries!) but I love Christmas and New Years.. I just cant let these guys go! UG! **


	57. Looking back

_**Looking back**_

Amy watched Sheldon and Meamaw walk ahead of her through the tall wet grass of the grave yard. The couple, young and old, held hands like they would fall on their knees if they let each other go. They walked up to PopPop's grave together worried how the other would react seeing his name on the cold stone slab. Amy could see Meamaw place her hand on Sheldon's shoulder and speak to him. His head was down and he nodded. Meamaw put her arm around his shoulder and Amy could see him shake a little. Meamaw handed him a small box and he took it, slowly. Then he pulled her into soft comforting hug.

Amy let the two have their time together. They had already been to church earlier. Sheldon's trepidation upon entering the chapel was contagious. His grandmother had to take a few breaths as well. It was the first time Sheldon had set foot in the building since his father's funeral and the first time Meamaw had been there for 5 years. It looked the same to them; too much the same.

_Amy thought the service was sweet given the audience and subject matter. The preacher proselytized in low scratchy southern drawl as he spoke of being thankful for life's blessings; appropriate given the holiday. It was humid in the old church; there was no air conditioning or they had to turn it off due to money. Most of the older parishioners were using fans and Amy was praying for one herself. The crowd was light, hardly anyone was there on the holiday weekend or they had moved on to the mega church like Mary. Most of the audience spoke back to the preacher when they agreed with him. This practice made Amy and Sheldon uncomfortable because they never knew when to agree and when to just watch. They just watched and kept a civil tongue, which was extremely difficult for both of them when the preached said the world should be thankful to God for electric powered fans._

_He had a promise to his mother he would attend church once a year and this was it. He would have a 365 day reprieve. He seemed happy to be sitting with Meamaw who loved every minute of it. _

After a while of soft words and mutual tears, Sheldon and his Meamaw made their way back to the café across the street. When he was alive, Sheldon's PopPop would take him there after church and get him a strawberry milkshake and a grilled cheese. Sheldon ordered it again that day to remember him even more. Sheldon and Amy waited for Mary to take them to the airport and heard stories of PopPop from Meamaw.

Meamaw recounted how PopPop was instrumental in keeping the restaurant open after some developer wanted to tear it down and put in a Wal-Mart. PopPop stopped them by forming a local protest before that kind of thing popular, especially in East Texas where such actions were considered hippy claptrap. The couple listened to Meamaw tell more stories of PopPop; some of which Sheldon had never heard. Meamaw told Sheldon his PopPop would have been proud of him and everything he had accomplished. It was something Sheldon was anxious to hear, but never knew how much he needed it tell he was told.

"Moonpie. I want you to know, I am always proud of you, too. But, since putting aside your fears and attaching yourself to this here girl, I am especially proud. I know you was scared before, but you broke through it. Good for you." She patted his hand and smiled approvingly at Amy.

Sheldon's smiling face said more than his words could. He was still in a nostalgic haze over the day events and having Amy there made it easier.

"Now Amy… There will be days that you will want to strangle this boy and he will get upset with you. Just remember you are each other's best half. People will tell you both how to live your life, or how to love each other, like their way is the only one that counts. You know better than anyone. Just listen to each other's rhythms. Everything else is noise. "

Mary came to pick them up with Missy and the baby. Meamaw, Missy and the baby made their good bye's. Sheldon promised Missy a detailed curriculum and daily updates for the baby. Missy said she was looking forward to it, but Amy could tell she smiled a little too quickly.

Sheldon and Amy held hands during most of the ride back to the airport. Something his mother smiled at with wave of relief. She could feel years of worry wash away every time she saw the couple together.

For years, Mary Cooper worried that her boy would be alone forever. A condition he engineered through his caustic personality and off-putting egotism. He had pushed out everyone so much, some days she was surprised he had friends, let alone a girlfriend. Now as she watched her little boy in the rear view mirror, she was looking back on a man. A bull-headed, stubborn, patience inducing, insufferable man, but a man none the less.

"Now Shelly, you make sure and keep me posted how your wedding is coming on. I want you two married sooner than later, given your showering habits." Mary smirked in the rear view mirror as her son turned pale white and his bride to be turned beet red.

"Well, aren't you too just a pretty palette. I'm not a fool, Shelly. I know what's been gonna on. By the way, you forgot to take the cloth from the feet of your bed. " Sheldon swallowed so hard he had check to see if he still had a tongue. "Be careful now, you too. Less you want Missy to be Aunt Missy before next Christmas, lord willing!"

It was Amy's turn to change hoary white. She turned her head slowly with wide eyes to look at Sheldon. He returned her gaze and took a deep swallow again. _SO much for being quiet!_

Sheldon and Amy made a hasty retreat out of the car at the airport before they received any more lectures on child rearing or worse, more stories of his mother with strawberry wine and car rides when she was young. They made their heart-felt goodbyes and headed for the hell scape that was the Houston airport on the Sunday after Thanksgiving.

Sheldon and Amy were testy from the crowds and humidity. The hour line for TSA and Sheldon constant Purell soaked hand wringing was driving Amy crazy. Sheldon was annoyed with every other human on the planet and not to say the least was that Amy insisted on stopping at the gift shop to get a magazine after their overly expensive dinner. Sheldon groaned while he waited outside the shop_. WE should have gone straight to the gate, but she insisted on feeding her feminine need for self deprecation and buy glossy overpriced magazines that rehashed the same pedantic beauty advice._

"Honestly, Amy, why on Earth would waste, "He flipped back her magazine, and looked at the cover, "Good lord, 5 dollars on this twattle? Like you need it. You use the same shampoo, the same make-up. You haven't changed your minimal beauty routine and plain look since I've known you and aren't likely to now. If Penny hasn't gotten you to gussy up, what makes you think the brilliant minds at Glamour are likely?" Sheldon shook his head. Amy was not amused by his comments about her appearance.

"Sheldon, are you implying that I am plain, _and_ that I could be gussied up?" Her eyes narrowed to slits that told Sheldon he was entering a danger zone. _It was going to be a long 5 hour flight…_

"I said you _**didn't**_ need it, didn't I?" Sheldon voice was raised in defensive. He backed away from her spiked toned response. He had a familiar taste of fear in his mouth. _Oh, boy…_

"And that is the only reason you are not wearing your tea right now. " _Maybe I SHOULD check google Calendar for my PMS. _ _No wait, Sheldon is checking right now. I'll kill him. _Amy gave him an icy stare and he put his phone away.

"I thought we settled once and for all that I find you attractive." He leaned over and whispered to her in a husky growl, " I think you need another reminder."

Amy smiled wide, not caring who saw, "I do love your reminders, Dr. Cooper. They are always welcome." She nudged him with a playful wink.

Sheldon straightened himself up again and stated coldly, "Although I have to say, I am not a fan of this dress. " Sheldon looked her over with a distasteful glare.

Amy looked down with wide hurt eyes, "What?" Her voice echoed a teenage girl's when she's told her crush doesn't like her. "Your mom picked this out…" She straighten it out, hoping to improve the appearance by unwrinkling it. "What's wrong with it?" Her big green eyes were melting Sheldon, but he still hated the dress.

"It's too… flowery. I mean flowers shouldn't be that size, it's not natural. Besides, I 'm not used to you in patterns. Then there's all those decorative useless buttons down the front. There is a lot to navigate to get it off of you. I miss you in your skirts and sweaters, you know … the Amy I fell in love with doesn't wear geraniums." And without a thought he went back to reading the article open on Amy's lap, "Oh, and your skin is flawless, so don't listen to sage advice of Glamour. Oh that "sage advice" thing was sarcasm. How'd I do?" Sheldon looked too cute to Amy, she couldn't resist his big blinking blue eyes.

Amy smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, "Pretty good, Tex. " She put the magazine aside and grabbed his iPad, "HEY!" Sheldon shouted.

"I want to hear the Feyman lectures so I can catch all your inside jokes. Here…" Amy hands him the magazine."You could use a few tips from page 45, your hair needs to told who's boss and yellow is not your color."

Sheldon took the magazine and scoffed at Amy's comment. Then he ran his hand through his hair and turned to page 45.

The plane ride back was uneventful because both Amy and Sheldon fell asleep as soon as the cabin pressure started to get readjusted. They woke up as the wheels hit the ground. Burbank Airport was a breeze to through compared to LAX, but Leonard still had to circle around at least seven times.

"How was the trip? Wow Amy, I didn't recognize you. Almost thought Sheldon got new girl out there!"

Sheldon looked down at Amy who was scowling at the bespeckled physicist. She debated whether to call a cab, "See, told ya, Amy! Not an Amy dress! No Leonard, my misguided mother insisted on messing with Amy's perfect clothing choices by disguising her as a float from the Rose Parade…"

"Sheldon Cooper, you are one word away from the couch and another word away from Leonard's couch!" She roughly handed her bag to him to carry by shoving it his hands. Sheldon liked that he might be able to use it as a shield.

Sheldon swallowed hard, "Don't she look pretty. Let's go Leonard!"

Sheldon told Leonard on the ride home about the weekend without too much detail. He specifically left out the parts of sneaking in Amy's room and running off after Thanksgiving dinner. He was mostly raving about Amy's debate with his mother over religion and the visit to PopPop's restaurant. Amy's heart melted at Sheldon's compliments. However, it sank when she looked down and thought, _This really is a hideous dress!_

Finally, the couple was home. Sheldon bid good-bye to his neighbor and opened the door with a renewed frenzy. He brought in the bags and came back to the kitchen to find Amy starting tea. He looked differently at her; his eyes were focused on her and his movements were like a cat. Amy backed up from him and placed her hands on the counter behind her.

"What's gotten into you, Dr. Cooper?"

"I was thinking of reminding you of some things…" Sheldon came up to her and placed his hands beside hers, trapping her as she stared into his blue eyes that were getting darker by the minute.

Sheldon leaned down and kissed her softly while his hands grasped her hips firmly. At first, she thought he was going to pull away, but he pressed his lips against hers with a growing vigorous hunger. She took a breath while continuing the kiss and Sheldon danced his tongue across her mouth, opening her wider to him. His hands moved over her hips to her back, pulling her closer. Amy let out a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sheldon pulled off her light sweater as he drifted his mouth down her neck nibbling on her like a corn cob.

He pulled back and looked her over with rapacious eyes, "Amy… I really hate this dress."

"Oh you do huh?" Amy wiggled away from him and scurried toward the couch. Sheldon had a sideways smile and tracked her with hooded eyes. "Yes, I do…" He moved toward the couch were she was standing. Amy was walking backwards trying to find the couch without looking back. Sheldon jumped at her, grabbing her hand and pulling it behind her.

"I told you when we got home to be ready."

Amy was racking her brain trying to remember what he was talking about; confused yet completely aroused by his actions. Then she remembered: She told him she wanted him to rip her clothes off, he said when they got home, be ready. She looked at him in horrific recognition. "Oh no Sheldon, you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would!" His eyes were roaming down her dress and he sucked in his lower lip. Amy knew what he had planned. Slight fear and overwhelming excitement flooded Amy's cheeks.

Amy adeptly broke away from his loose grip. Sheldon's smirk was fiendish as he grabbed at her, missing her arm. She screeched like a teenage girl and raced off to the bed room with Sheldon close behind. He caught her by her waist when she reached the door of the bedroom. She had no where to run, just like she wanted. Sheldon pulled her into him and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You are the one who wanted their clothes ripped off, little lady."

She arched her head back into his chest and rubbed herself against him, "Yes, but I never thought you would actually do it!"

"Believe it!" Sheldon turned her around in a quick spin, and pulled her into a strong kiss while his one hand slide up her waist to the buttons between her breasts. His other hand moved there as well, and without breaking the kiss, he ripped open her dress with such force it almost knocked her back. The innumerable useless buttons were ripped from the holes and the garment was hanging off her shoulders. Amy gasped at Sheldon and jumped back. She almost fell on the bed, but Sheldon caught her and guided her to her bed while continuing to kiss her neck and moved down to her chest pulling the hideous dress off her shoulders throwing it on the floor.

Amy's hands were pulling at Sheldon's shirt, "I've never been fond of this one either…" He was wearing his yellow rubix cube shirt. "Well, no ripping of my clothes, Vixen. I will have to take it off then…"

"Seems drastically unfair!"

"When I get a flowered shirt that has a pattern aircraft can see from 30k feet, we can talk. Until, then, no ripping off my shirts." Sheldon pulled off his shirts while Amy leaned back and watched him. She loved watching him pull off his clothes. His taunt chest and hidden muscles were like candy to her, unwrapped and sweet. She reached up and pulled him back on her. He continued his assault on her neck and shoulders while moving his hand around her back to unclasp her bra.

"You really hated that dress, huh?" Amy barely verbalized her thoughts through her heavy moans.

He continued kissing her chest as soon as the bra was pulled off her body. Amy laid back on the bed waiting for Sheldon to undress. He continued kissing her while saying between breaths, "I like it better now that it's on the floor. "

Sheldon quickly pulled off his clothes while clumsily kissing Amy. Amy had a hurried pace to get naked as soon as possible. Amy was moaning loudly as Sheldon bit her neck and roughly grabbed her chest. They were starving for each other, ready to give in to all the suppressed urges from the previous weekend. Once he was naked, Amy pulled Sheldon on to the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling him while she peppered his neck with soft kisses and scratched at his chest. She was grinding herself against him with a rotary movement of her hips while her head was arched back. Amy slipped Sheldon inside her while she moaned out his name, pleading for him to go faster.

Sheldon moved his hands down from her breasts, latched on to her hips and lead the motion. Amy was holding on to his arms, but she couldn't wait anymore; she needed him to take over. She loved it when he took control. She popped her head down and gave him the look that told him it was time. In one motion, he flipped Amy on her back, pulled her legs around his waist and lunged himself into her deeper. Now it was his turn to arch his head back. Amy grasped to his shoulders while begging him to go faster. Amy remembered all the muted vocalism of the previous weekend; all the times she wanted to scream his name she made up for them ten fold with a yodeling groan that reverberated in the walls. The sudden rush of sensation of Amy's coital calls, the throbbing of her orgasm and the fast pace of thrusts gave a guttural voice to Sheldon's orgasm like never before. His throat was raw from his carnal scream. The couple collapsed on each other while panting for breath.

"I don't know how it's possible…" Sheldon could barely talk, his voice was rough and his throat scratchy, "But I missed you. I was with you the whole weekend, and I _missed_ you. What have you done to me, you Vixen?"

Amy rubbed his head which was laying on her chest. His hair was wet with sweat and his talc scent had worn off to a new, musky smell Amy loved, " I don't know, love, but I understand. I hated not showering with you, waking up with you, screaming with you. "

"Sounds like we didn't need to worry about that after all. My mother is so sneaky."

"Can't con a conman."

"Oh man, you two even talk alike. Oh boy. " Sheldon took a deep breath and hugged Amy tighter. Amy knew he needed to get up, "Speaking of showers, doesn't that sound heavenly…" Sheldon was half nuzzling in Amy's chest comfortably, and half desperate for a shower. The exhausting day was catching up with him, but he knew he would sleep better if he showered. Amy knew it too; she always did.

"Come along then, handsome. Off to the shower, then straight to bed. " Amy and Sheldon had a quick shower and then settled in.

The next morning came too soon for the couple. Sheldon woke up at his customary time, with Amy's naked body on top of his chest. They had to go back to work today, and neither one was in the mood. The thought occurred to Sheldon to call in, but Amy would never allow it. Her work ethic superseded his own, which was a quality he dearly loved about her. He reluctantly made his way off the bed and started the day.

On the drive over to work, Amy broached a subject which she knew was going to a be a sour topic.

"Sheldon, I know you are not looking forward to this, but Christmas…"

"I know what you are going to say, Amy. You want to visit your family on Christmas. Well, it's in the agreement, and it's only right that we go since we went to see my mother. I just don't want to do any gift buying. Bad enough we will have to fight the traffic to Orange County…"

Amy cut him off, "No Sheldon. I was thinking of something different. That way, it's not so hard for you." Sheldon looked intrigued at her. _Could it be she would let him out of the obligation he dreading with every fiber of his being?_

"I want to invite my parents for Christmas dinner at our house." Amy winced and looked over briefly at Sheldon who had a look of utter horror at her suggestion.

"WHAT!? Have them over for Christmas dinner? That makes the assumption that A. WE are having Christmas dinner and B. That we would invite your parents to our house! They will be expecting decorations, and all sorts of unnecessary holiday festivities… Oh good lord. The dinner… We would've to have a ham, maybe prime rib… And then where would we feed them, since Leonard got rid of that hideous table. Amy, do you hear yourself, woman? It's crazy talk!"

"I thought I was the holiday boss?" Amy looked sweetly over to him. "You are the laundry, costume, and packing boss. I thought I could be the holiday boss! "

"As long as the holiday isn't Christmas in our house, I'm good."

Amy knew he would hate having the dinner at their house. But she needed to get him to agree to decorate. She had to be sneaky with him this time of year or he would balk. "Oh Sheldon! Okay, no dinner, even though we would control every aspect of the dinner including when it started and finished and ended. But you're right no dinner..."

Sheldon looked perplexed, "Controlling every aspect of something is appealing... Hmmm. but no silly decorations or nonsense."

"Non-negotiable. I am still decorating. You said when we signed the agreement that you would have holidays. I told you Christmas was important… Hmmm. How can we make it so you would like it and it is something we both can enjoy?"

"Make it a Star Trek Christmas or only celebrate Isaac Newton's birthday, and I'm all in."

"How would we do that, the Star Trek thing I mean. I can make a cake for Isaac..." Amy had no idea how to make a Star Trek Christmas, but she was willing to try anything.

"I doubt you could. In the future, there is no need for useless holiday celebrating non-existent deities births or hijacked pagan rituals."

"I know you loved Christmas when you were a kid! I saw pictures of you at your Meamaw house presents. You looked adorable by the way!" Amy eyed Sheldon who was grimacing as well as any Grinch.

"Looking back, it was fun a few times…" Sheldon looked over at a smug Amy, and he changed his tune quickly, "That was before I knew any better. I hate Christmas. The expectations of gifts, the fire hazard greenery, the annoying habits of relatives to pop in unannounced. Not to mention finding your drunk father under the Christmas tree kind of kills the mood. I do like egg nog though… And cookies... And those chocolate orange things..." Sheldon continued to list off a myriad of thing all associated with something sweet. Amy tried to remember them all.

Amy wanted Sheldon to have a good Christmas for once and create a new precedent. She might need all of 30 days before the holiday to do it, but this year, Sheldon Copper was going to love Christmas or Amy was going to die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for the patience you guys. I hope this chapter is okay. It's been a long time coming. More to come. Christmas, and New Years. **

** Congratulations to my friends who won the Fan Fic awards! You all are the best! I am especially proud of theShamyshipper whose stories are just so much awesome. Gorn on the sofa, I told you guys it was angsty! And NO73: Ramona is back, and she is a B***ch. **

**Thanks for sticking with me during this lull in my writing. Christmas is coming folks... I think my muse booked a flight back for the holidays!**


	58. Giving Back

_**Dedicated to QueenCheryl who had the idea for a Star Trek Christmas in the first place. I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone!**_

_**Giving Back**_

Amy had 30 days. Four weekends to get 2311 Los Robles Apartment 4A into to a winter wonderland fitting of the North Pole.

She sought the help of only people she knew that could help her with Christmas: One Jewish Engineer, One Hindu Astronomer and one agnostic physicist. Together, they could pull off Operation: Ho Ho Ho!

"Come on guys! You have to help me! Sheldon needs this!" Amy called a secret meeting at her lab before lunch. She needed some help from Sheldon's reluctant friends.

"Sheldon has ruined so many Christmas's I can't even count. He hates gifts, hates the tree, hates the season." Raj didn't grow up with Christmas, but he loved the presents and food.

Howard didn't either, but he loved slamming Sheldon for anything, "They modeled the Grinch on him, including his lanky frame, evil laugh and fiendish grin."

"He blames Santa for his PopPop not returning…"

Amy cut off Leonard, "What do you mean?" Amy never heard the story of the D&D game Leonard organized that was Christmas themed. He told her how Sheldon played along, until the final battle and then left Santa to die for revenge. Santa never brought his PopPop back and Sheldon was beyond bitter. Amy thought the story was terribly sad. _NO wonder he hates Christmas… _

Then she got a twinkle in her eye. "Howard, you know how you can find anything on the internet?"

"Well, now that I am married, my browser history is a little more tame. But what do you need? Some kinky Physics Porn to melt Sheldon's heart?"

"Physics Porn? What the heck is that?"

"You know, catapults, lasers, the usual…" Howard's eyes opened wide with regret. He was not used to explaining his innuendos. Raj just shook his head, he wasn't going to help his friend out.

Amy ignored them, "No Howard, I have a job for you, and only you with your brilliant skills can do it. But no telling Sheldon!" Amy sent Howard on a special mission. Howard thought it was a long shot, but he told her he would do his best. "I am better suited to this task than Christmas advice. Although, the Neil Diamond's Christmas Album is one of my Favorites!"

"Mine too! I love that one!" Another time she would be rocking to the Diamond with Howard, but today, she had to focus. Amy turned to Raj, "Can you help me with this…" Amy showed Raj the recipe book she found on the internet. "Could you come over and we can do this. I don't think he could resist."

"Oh, those are great. Are you sure he will help?"

"How can he resist? And Leonard, I was thinking of this for the tree. What do you think?" Amy showed Leonard the items she found. "Do you think that is enough? I was also thinking of a party for New Years Eve. We could do this theme. Do you think he would like it?"

"He'll love it, or he has no soul!"

Amy smiled and sat back wringing her hands together. "Ho Ho Ho indeed…"

* * *

><p><strong>First Weekend:<strong>

Amy brought out the box she had in storage in the basement. It was a plastic tree. "Plastic trees are more hygienic, although not as traditional. I thought you would like it?" Amy wanted a real tree, but she thought Sheldon would balk. She didn't expect the plastic tree to go over so poorly.

Sheldon eyed it with disdain, "Well. I do appreciate the lack of pine needles everywhere. And the risk of fire is reduced. The environmental impact of plastic trees is well known. But Amy, why are all the lights blue, red and yellow?" Sheldon noticed she was wearing a Santa hat and had a large robe on. She was standing behind the couch and he noticed she had a sheepish grin on her face.

"Not yellow, GOLD! And my dear it is because we are having a Star Trek Tree! Look here," Amy pulled out a box she had been hiding all week. She had found all sorts of Star Trek based ornaments on line. Leonard helped her pick out the ones that were Original Series verses Next Generation because he said Sheldon would not want them on the same branches. She even found lights that had the Star Fleet Logo. She moved over to her Ipod and hit button. The Star Trek Theme played through the room.

Sheldon was impressed, "Wow Amy, this is extraordinary. I am still not getting in the Christmas mood, but I'm getting in the Star Trek mood. And I am not decorating the tree, but I will supervise. "

"My hat isn't helping?"

"No." Sheldon thought she was adorable, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"How about this…" Amy pulled off her robe and revealed she was wearing her Star Fleet Medical uniform including the boots. Sheldon stole a longing gaze at Amy and swallowed as she spun around twirling in beautiful Star Fleet Blue. "I thought I would get in the mood to decorate and this outfit's color reminded me of the Elf Costume on Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer."

Sheldon looked her up and down, "My god, you're right! All you need is a pair of pointy ears. Then you could be an Elf or a Vulcan." Sheldon licked his lips. "I prefer a Vulcan… Speaking of Vulcan, we could discuss again Pon Farr…" Sheldon raised his eyes up and down suggestively.

"Well, I need to get this tree done, then we can discuss the finer points of Pon Farr. But you can just watch… If you want…" Amy reached up to start putting the lights on the tree and her short skirt hiked up a little. She was standing on step stool trying desperately to get the lights the on the tree, but her arms were just too short. "I think I will need some help with this. Hmm… Maybe Leonard is available. He loves Star Trek… "

Sheldon shot up, "No, no no! I'll help! It will go faster!" Sheldon almost ran over to help her with the lights. He insisted she stand of the step stool and he would hand her the lights and ornaments. Every time Amy reached around the tree, Sheldon would watch her legs carefully instead of the task at hand.

"Sheldon?….Sheldon! Hand me the other end." Amy smirked at her preoccupied decorating partner.

"Amy! You are a distracting! Are you sure you don't want to take a break for a few minutes… or hours?"

"Nope. Not till we are done." Amy carefully placed the ornaments that Sheldon handed her. He had a renewed efficacy to his placement. Amy was moving too slow for his taste; eventually, Sheldon took over placing the ornaments. Amy sat back and watched him work sipping her tea with a self-satisfactory grin.

When they were done, they had a beautiful blue, gold and red lighted tree topped with a large Enterprise figurine. "I must say Amy. When I said Star Trek Christmas, I didn't think you could pull it off. But you did. This tree would be the envy of every Trekker."

Amy kissed his cheek. "I am so glad you liked it. Leonard said I should put only 4 lights on the tree, and you would get the joke." Amy had no idea, and didn't want to know.

Sheldon laughed, "Yes, but that is a Next Generation reference and has no business on our Original Series tree. Boy I hope the red lights don't die over night!"

Amy ignored his inside joke, "Our Tree?" Amy's sly grin and nudge in his side caused Sheldon to blush.

"Yes… OUR tree. You are a tricky Vixen, aren't you? Using Star Trek to get me to decorate. I should be cross. Almost seems unfair." Sheldon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Why Dr. Cooper, you seem to be letting your emotions run _**amok**_." Amy said the last word painfully slow as her lips ran over his mouth. She remembered Sheldon telling her all about Pon Farr and Amok Time. Sheldon took a deep breath and let out a growl.

"Amy… Are you referencing Amok Time? " Sheldon face was flush, his eyes had darkened in seconds. He was minutes away from ripping off the uniform and taking her on the couch.

"Oh dear, I think I need to examine you again. You're flush with fever. Go lay on the bed, let me get my equipment. Sheldon jumped off the couch, almost ran to the bed room and laid prone, hands to his sides, biting his bottom lip holding himself back. Amy followed closer behind, giggling at her anxious patient. She pulled out her tricoder and ran the instrument over Sheldon's body. With perfect clinical detachment she asked, "What are your symptoms?

"Fever, elevated heart rate, moist palms, dry mouth and localized vascular throbbing."

"Localized to what areas?" Amy bent over in front of Sheldon. He let out a whimper."Ears and genitalia."

Amy smirked at him, "Not areas that usually team up… Interesting. I think I am ready for my diagnosis. You are either going through menopause."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her. She smirked and continued, " Or you have an alien parasite or you are experiencing Pon Farr."

"Pon Farr. Definitely Pon Farr."

" I agree. Only through combat or release of sexual tension can your symptoms be alleviated." Amy started undoing Sheldon's pants, "Now I can call Leonard and you guys can fight to the death or…"

"Or…" Sheldon pulled his pants off quickly, and ripped off his shirt and within seconds; he was laying on the bed naked.

"Or I can assuage your desire in some way. " Amy ran her hand down the sides of his body.

"Assuage my desire! That is the only way." Sheldon pulled Amy over by her waist and brought her down to the bed.

"Well I am not really sure what to do. You will have to show me." Amy started kissing his neck and chest, moving her hands down his waist toward his growing length.

"You're doing just fine, Dr. I think a closer examination of my troubling areas may be required."

"I concur. " Amy's tongue navigated down his chest, licking his nipples and sucking on his ribs. Sheldon was watching her head move down his chest toward his stomach while his hands were holding on to her shoulders. Her Star Fleet Blue uniform was driving him feral fever, but not as much as her mouth did once she wrapped her lips around him. He stroked her silken hair as she moved her tongue up down his throbbing expanse of heat. He sat up a little so he could see her move and still take in the sight of beautiful Star Fleet blue bobbing over him. Amy moaned while she took him in her mouth further, teasing him with her throat and stroking him with her hands.

It was almost every male's fantasy to have a woman pleasure them like Amy was doing. It was quite another thing to have them wear a uniform that elicited a specific fantasy. Sheldon was barely able to contain his moans. "Oh god, Amy, don't stop, please. Oh.." She almost pushed him over an edge he had been clinging to for some known reason, but couldn't let go. He was crashing with a waves of pleasure pulsing through him. Amy sat up, and ran her hands up his chest and down massaging him slightly. Sheldon was shuttering with pleasure, but he wanted more from her. Amy sat up and pulled off her boots and tights off and straddled him. She let her hair down from the pony tail and groaned as he entered her. "Tell me, Sheldon… What should I do to elevate your symptoms. Does this help?"

"Oh god, yes, Dr. I think my fever has reached dangerous levels. " Sheldon held on to her hips as side rocked up and down on him. He felt the soft wool of the uniform slide over his naked body. The image of Amy in the uniform burned in his already perfect memory. This is what he wanted from her so long ago when she showed up at his door, telling him they were going to play doctor. When she dropped her coat and revealed her uniform, he almost grabbed her then. But he didn't or couldn't, he was never sure. When he told Leonard he was in hell, he wasn't kidding. She was tempting him like never before. He was nervous that his animal hind brain would take over his perfect mind, but too excited to stop her. Every ounce of his body was begging for her, but she never touched him. He didn't allow it. It fueled numerous fantasies since that day, and now they were being fulfilled by a russet haired vixen riding on him.

Sheldon felt a renewed feverous heat as if was experiencing Pon Farr in real life. He had to make her his, forever. He hands held her hips so tight, he could feel her bones move under his grip. He thrusted everything he had into her; feeling her constricting orgasm around him, but it didn't stop him. He continued, again and again, pulsing, pushing every stroke as if was the first. Amy was dug in, holding on to his ribs with her nails for dear life. She leaned down to kiss him, changing the angle and making him experience even more pleasure than before. She whispered in his ear, "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." Hearing that phrase on her lips sent him over the edge with a breath stealing orgasm that shook his entire body. He surrounded her with arms, pulling her on his chest as they came off their mutual high.

Once he found his voice he asked, "Amy… How did you..Oh god…you know that is a declaration of love between bond mates in Vulcan society?"

Amy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes…I looked it up after you told me about Amok Time. I do cherish you Sheldon, like it said. I have been practicing that phrase for a week. I hope I didn't brutalize it. "

Sheldon kissed her forehead, "No, you said it perfectly." He sat back and looked at her, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Amy smiled and thought, _Star Trek Christmas wasn't such a bad idea after all._

Sheldon seemed to have heard her thoughts, "Next year, Doctor Who Christmas!"

"Oh god!"

* * *

><p><strong>Second Weekend:<strong>

"Sheldon! This is a non optional social engagement. You have to come with me!"

He wasn't even looking at her. Amy came home and asked why he wasn't ready yet. He was in no mood.

"Relationship Agreement section 7 sub paragraph 2: Social engagement that benefit ones career are a non-optional social engagement. Examples include attending a Nobel Ceremony, meeting Steven Hawking, or work sanctioned events. Amy… a department Christmas party is not a work sanctioned event! Just because they choose to acknowledge one holiday out of the myriad of arbitrary days for this season doesn't mean that…"

Amy cut him off with a wave of her hand and scowl he learned to fear. She had been to the hair dresser and was just about to put on her dress. This party was the social event of the year for Cal-Tech. She hadn't expected such push back from Sheldon. She got his plaid suit dry cleaned and everything was ready. Sheldon was sitting in his spot, sporting his Batman t-shirt not moving a muscle. He should've been ready by the time she returned. "YOU HAVE TO GO! It's important for both our careers!"

"No… Winning the Nobel Prize is good for our careers. This party is disguised torture. We would be suffering through a crowded room with half drunken mediocre scientists who are too busy finding some obligate hemiparasitic plant instead of having any meaningful conversations.

"Mistletoe? Sheldon you don't need to stand under it! No one is going to kiss you!"

"Better not. Besides, I won't be there. I don't want to waste my time. " Sheldon turned on the TV to watch a rerun of Walking Dead.

"Fine. You stay here and watch your zombie show, because that is _**real**_ science. "Amy stormed off. She yelled back to him. "Sarcasm by the way!"

"_Sarcasm by the way_…" Sheldon mockingly shot back. He said to himself, " _I know it's sarcasm_!"

He yelled back to Amy, "It's going to be a stupid party. Everyone is going to be there wanting to hug and shake hands with their germy paws. The chemistry guys are going to spike the punch, just to warn you! Oh, and those guys from botany? Yeah, they put a Christmas tree up with homemade organic ornaments. Looks like some hippy love fest tree. Oh, and the Geology department…."

Just then Amy emerged from the hall. Her hair was up with soft curls hanging on her shoulders. Her makeup, which he didn't notice before, was the perfect match to her dark blue backless dress he saw her in months ago on Skype. Now, Sheldon was able to see it in person and it was even more stunning than he imagined. The dress had a large slit showing Amy's incredible legs as she walked. She glided across the room and Sheldon could see the back. He took a deep swallow as his eyes noticed her sumptuous curves. The back of the dress dipped just above the curve of her buttocks. Sheldon had an uncontrollable urge to run his hand down her spine and pull her into a kiss. He shot up off the couch and walked over to Amy.

Amy was putting on her earrings, "What about Geology?" She turned around to find Sheldon standing behind her, eyeing her up and down.

Sheldon took a deep breath. _Geology! Bert and all those Rock Monkeys eyeing his Amy! No sir_!

"Ah, they just make some silly volcano out of ginger bread. Hold on. I'm coming with you. I can't have you drinking spiked punch!" Sheldon ran off to the room. Amy smirked and continued to put on her earrings. Penny and Leonard knocked on the door while Sheldon was getting dressed.

"Hey Ames! You look great. Are you Stag, or is the Grinch who stole fun coming?"

"Shockingly, he's coming. He is just getting dressed. Something suddenly convinced him. " Amy turned to get her handbag and then Leonard saw the back of her dress.

"I think I know what it was." Leonard took a deep swallow and Penny giggled at him. "Yeah, I bet! Jelly Shelly wouldn't let you out of the house with that get-up on!"

Amy looked down with a worried grimace, "What do you mean get-up? Is it okay?"

Sheldon emerged from the back in his plaid suit just as Amy was asking the question, "Amy, you look fine. You just need body guard. Now let's get this over with. Maybe we can leave early after we make an appearance. "

Leonard looked over at Sheldon, "Oh I bet you want to leave early!"

"Shut up Leonard." Sheldon held the door for Amy who was grinning from ear to ear.

**One and half hours later…**

Sheldon and Amy returned home with Sheldon holding an ice pack on his hand and Amy a scowl.

"It hurts Amy… I think I need unripe pods of _Papaver somniferum_."

"You don't need codeine, Sheldon! You need to quit punching guys who get near me!"

"That guy did not just get near you, he tried to kiss you! You need to watch where you are standing Amy! Honestly, whose fault is it that you stood under the Mistletoe right next to Bert from Geology?"

"It's your fault for trying to punch him!" Amy threw down her purse and started to take off her earrings.

"Well, you beat me to it! If I wasn't holding you back, I could have gotten off a better shot."

"Sheldon… As much as I appreciate you defending my honor, I handled it. Now come here," Amy tapped the couch, "Let me see it." Luckily for Sheldon her voice softened.

Sheldon watched Amy as she examined his hand. Her nurturing touch was comforting, and he was feeling better. He wanted anything to get her out of that party with the leering eyes of every science department undressing her. _Amy was oblivious to her charms_, he thought_. Another reason to avoid office parties. _

"It's fine."She kissed his hand. "Feel better?"

He pulled her into him and they snuggled on the couch. 'Now I do…"He kissed her head, "Hey, want to watch Walking Dead?"

"UG!"

* * *

><p><strong>Third Weekend:<strong>

"Why is Raj coming here?" Amy just informed Sheldon that Raj was coming over in preparation for their small social gathering. Sheldon was not amused. He had no idea what was going on; Amy had put out three tables with plastic cloths, and was busily making all kinds of noise in the kitchen interrupting his Doctor Who marathon.

"He is helping me with make cookie dough. He had a fantastic recipe for ginger bread and I thought…" Sheldon cut her off.

"But Amy, we make cookies all the time. You don't need Raj!"

"Well, I didn't think you would want to do it. I would love it if you help. I even got you a present, but I don't want you to feel obligated…" Amy turned back around and waited for Sheldon's response. She knew he couldn't stand not knowing.

"Oh Amy! You know I hate gifts! But what is it?"

"Think of it as a house present. More for the household than you, but if you don't want to see it, I understand. I'm sure the guys will love it…"

Just then, the door bell rang and Amy ran off to answer it. Sheldon moved to the kitchen, hoping to catch eye of the present that Amy had for him. No such luck.

Raj was donned in a hideous sweater and Santa hat. He had a large bag of groceries that he started unpacking. Lots of flour, powdered sugar and butter and molasses.

"What's all this Amy? That's enough supplies to make enough cookies for all of Comic Con!"

"Well, they might like the cookies I have in mind. Here is your present. You can see for yourself." Amy handed Sheldon a bag which he eyed with suspicion. Once he opened it, his eyes lit up, "Where is world did you find Star Trek cookie cutters?"

Amy laughed, "Online! There is a great store that has all things like this. I thought we could make cookies, Star Trek style!" She winked at him while she pulled out box that contained a round pizza cutter in the shape of the Enterprise. "And I thought this could be the prize for the contest."

Sheldon took the cutter with glee then realized what Amy had said, "What contest?"

"Tonight, we are having a decorating contest. The best Star Trek themed ginger bread ship wins the pizza cutter."

Raj was excited too, "Oh I can't wait! That pizza cutter will be mine!"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes and donned a devilish grin, "Oh, it's on! Let me help you make the dough!"

A few hours later, Raj, Amy and Sheldon had enough dough for three life size Enterprise ships. They made over three dozen Star Trek cookies to decorate and Sheldon even had time to make homemade Egg Nog. He didn't even balk when Amy put on holiday music and danced around the kitchen to Jingle Bell Rock. The guest arrived around 5. After some pizza and a far too many Eggnogs, the contest was on!

Howard and Bernie attempted to make an Enterprise 1701 A. Howard was convinced his mastery of engineering could compensate for the weight in the disk section. He was wrong. The Ship crashed and broke apart. Bernie's competitive streak kept her berating Howard for the next hour while he fixed it using far too much frosting and not enough ginger bread.

Raj and Emily tried to make a Romulan ship. They had the same problem as Howard. Emily was far more generous and the couple just fed each other frosting dipped sections of the nacelles while giggling uncontrollably

Leonard was convinced his Klingon Ship was the best structure, but Penny kept asking why it didn't look like a Frisbee. Leonard realized that she was confusing with the Millennium Falcon.

Amy shot back, "That's Star Wars Penny, not Star Trek!" Sheldon smiled at his future bride. "Well said, future Dr. Fowler-Cooper." Amy was pleasantly surprised when he snuck one quick cheek kiss and got back to business.

Amy whispered to Sheldon, "Sheldon, we are just making a cube?"

"Shhh. Not just any cube, a Borg Ship. You'll see. Make some green frosting and get the flashlight. Oh and hand me those black licorice ropes." Sheldon was in the zone. He worked on each side with amazing skill. Amy helped as best she could but she was just following his lead. He seemed so happy, she couldn't help but giggle.

"No time for folly, Fowler! Make haste, more frosting!"

When the contest was ready, it was up to Stuart to judge. He had been sitting back, filling up on cookies and Eggnog, trying not to pass out from a sugar coma.

Stuart had to choose from the following: An Enterprise who looked like it had been in a raging battle with Raj's Romulan ship; half eaten and missing a wing. The Klingon ship was impressive, but the Borg cube took the contest. Especially when Sheldon turned on the light. As soon as he did, all the guys went, "oooooh." Sheldon had cut out a hole in the bottom of the stand and put a flashlight in the middle which made the cube glow with an eerie green. All the boys were so impressed. The ladies, not so much, but it didn't matter.

Amy received her first Christmas present: A very happy Sheldon Lee Cooper who was grinning from ear to ear, especially when he was handed his new Pizza cutter and gave Amy a celebratory kiss in front of all their friends.

To be continued….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you are curious, the cookie cutter, ornaments and pizza cutter are real. I have the pizza cutter and it is very cool. Look up and search for it. **

**This chapter was too long for one posting. Christmas is coming, folks. I am almost done with it, but I am working out the dinner with the Fowlers. **


	59. Giving Back Cont

**Giving Back cont:**

**Fourth Weekend:**

"Are you sure she will like this, Sheldon? Amy doesn't seem like one for surprises…" _She's just like you!_ Leonard was just informed by his former roommate of his clandestine plan to take Amy to Mammoth Lake for the weekend to see the snow. Sheldon had everything packed and ready and he needed to keep the suitcases at Penny's to hide them from Amy's prying eyes.

Sheldon shook his head at his friend and looked rolled his eyes, "Leonard… OH Leonard… How many times to have to tell you, my uncanny knowledge of female desires is flawless. If you would listen to me, you would be married by now! She will love it! I am a romance Ninja!"

"Hey! I'm the romance ninja!"

"Oh really? When did you have the forethought to buy a set a car chains just for a snowy weekend rendezvous? Amy's going to love them!"

Leonard rolled his eyes, "Only you would like to buy a romantic gift at Pep Boys!"

"Well, I have another gift for her, but I am going to give it at Christmas. We are not obligated to exchange gifts, but I thought she needed it."

Leonard was taken back, "Wow, Sheldon. I am impressed! You bought Amy a gift with no sense of obligation just because you thought of her? Maybe you are a romance ninja!" _He has to get the sarcasm_, Leonard thought.

"Told you!" Sheldon was so smug that Leonard had to roll his eyes again, _Nope, didn't get the sarcasm…_

* * *

><p>At same time, at Bernie's house for girls night….<p>

"Are you sure he will like that Amy? I mean Disneyland around Christmas is worse than Wal-Mart on Black Friday! Angry crowds lining up for a few minutes of fun, and Disneyland is bad too!"

Bernie had a few wines and was feeling no pain, or censorship, "Yeah, that lanky know it all wackjob will probably bore you with Disney trivia before you get on the first ride! Penny! Where's that wine you brought! Ya know, that cheap crap! Hiccup!"

Penny handed Bernie the half full bottle and continued talking, "I took him to Disneyland, and he loved it. But it was in the middle of the year, no crowds. He is like a 6 year old, including the tantrums."

Amy sipped her terrible wine, and thought about what Penny said, "I know about your trip. He still talks about how he got sick on Space Mountain. I want him to feel that again, the childlike wonder not the sick thing… That's gross."

"I've been there during Christmas and the decorations are incredible. I think it would be romantic!" Emily was trying to be supportive of Amy, but she doubted Sheldon would like the trip either.

Bernie rolled her eyes at Emily, "HA! Romance? From Sheldon?! He wouldn't know romance if Cupid bit him in the ass! Need I remind you the train trip to Napa?" Bernie had no illusions about Sheldon's romantic ability.

Amy, however, had been swept off her feet by the briefest of kisses, the simplest gestures and the most causal of remarks. "Hey! Sheldon is a romance Ninja!"

The roar of laughter from Amy's last comment did not dissuade Amy's resolve; only increase her scowl. "He is! He bought me this necklace, he made my costume! He proposed on a bridge! He got me new windshield wipers the other day at Pep Boys."

Penny's snorted wine through her nose, "WINDSHIELD WIPERS? Oh Amy… Amy… Really? Who buys romantic gifts at Pep Boys?"

Bernadette was laughing so hard she spilled Penny's cheap wine. Even Emily was giggling at her.

"Well, it shows he is thinking of me. It's romantic! I loved it! So there!" Amy crossed her arms and glared at her insensitive friends. Meamaw's words echoed in her head,_ People will tell you both how to live your life, or how to love each other, like their way is the only one that counts. You know better than anyone. _God, she is a smart woman!

Later that night, after Amy poured Penny into bed, she went across the hall to find Sheldon snoozing on the couch, curled up with a blanket. The warm glow from the Star Trek Christmas tree was eliminating his angelic face. Amy sat in the beige chair and watched him sleep while she thought about their unconventional relationship. Next week, Cal-Tech was closed for the holidays so they had an entire week before the Christmas dinner with her parents. She was going to make the most of it in their own way, not what the group thought was appropriate.

Her eyes were fixed on Sheldon, but they were glossed over, in a daze. Sheldon blinked his eyes open and saw Amy's pensive face. When he sat up, it jolted Amy's attention back. She smiled at him. "Hello sleepy."

"When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I didn't want to disturb your slumber. You looked so peaceful. " Amy gave a half-hearted small grin and brushed his hair back off his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon knew when Amy had a Koala face on, something was amiss. He held the blanket open for her to join him on the couch. She snuggled up next to him, putting her head in his chest. She took a deep sigh, "Oh the girls were just teasing me. It's nothing."

Sheldon hated when the group teased Amy. He was anesthetized to their juvenile jabs about him, but lately, it seemed Amy was the brunt of their jokes. Their taunts were always about their relationship and Sheldon's treatment of Amy. "So, what did they say about our perfect relationship now?"

"Very astute Dr. Cooper." Amy rubbed his stomach while pulling him closer. She loved that he was so connected to her feelings lately.

"Thank you… Now spill."

Amy took a deep sigh, "They don't think we are romantic enough, that's all."

"Do you?"

"Honestly, yes! I think we are perfect. I love my windshield wipers, by the way. It was very thoughtful of you since we are going into the rainy season."

"Well, I want you to see when you drive." He looked down at Amy shiny brown hair and ran his hand threw it unconsciously while he talked, "I think we are perfect too… It's strange that topic would come up. I had the same discussion with Leonard. " Sheldon reached down and pulled out a perfected wrapped box and handed it to Amy. "I was going to wait, but I think now is as good a time as any." Amy sat up and looked over the paper. It had snowflakes and there was a blue ribbon around it.

"Sheldon! it's not Christmas eve yet! We can't open presents!"

"Think of this as a Saturnalia present. It's celebrated between December 17th and the 23rd. Today is the 18th, so it's perfect. Oh and don't tell Leonard we are celebrating it, he will never let me live it down."

Amy smiled. She had been trying all month to get Sheldon in the mood for Christmas, and here she is getting a present for a pagan holiday without a fuss. _Close enough!_

"My lips are sealed." Amy opened the present and her eyes went wide, "No!"

"Yes!"

Amy let a squeal like a school girl, "We are going to the see snow!" Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon and choked him with a bear hug fitting of a Klondike. Amy had told Sheldon how she missed seeing the snow in Boston when she went to Harvard. She grew up in Southern California and never had those winter wonderland Christmas's that the after-school specials assumed every family in America had. Sheldon had a similar regret; no snow in coastal Texas. Amy had mentioned this lament once, in passing ages ago. _Sheldon remembered, of course he did!_

"This is the most romantic gift ever! How thoughtful! Snow chains! I love it!"

While still recovering from Amy's choke hold, Sheldon stuck his tongue out at the closed door between the apartments as if Leonard could see through walls. "_Told ya I was a Romance Ninja!_"

"When should we go?"

"Well, I thought we could go for our date night tomorrow. It takes 5 hours to get there, so we will leave here at..."

Amy cut him off, 'Tomorrow? I have to…." Amy stopped short, "You already packed didn't you?"

"Of course! Packing boss! Remember!"

Amy kissed his cheek, "I love that you are the packing boss!"

"I booked us a night at this hotel. I already called, and they do have snow. It the only place within driving distance that does. We can come back Sunday evening. Earlier if we hate it." Sheldon handed Amy a brochure from Mammoth Ski resort.

"Oh, Sheldon, I don't think…"

"No skiing! Just snow! Deal?"

"Deal. I don't want to ski. Like, not at all." Amy was clumsy in snow enough without large planks attached to her feet.

"Me either. Now Mammoth Lake is on the site of caldera, so we have to take precautions in case of an eruption. I have mapped several escapes routes, additionally…" Sheldon went on for about 20 minutes about safety, frost bite, risk of bear attacks, everything that only Sheldon would have thought to plan. Amy listened to it loving him even more for every word. He loves her in his own way. It was the most romantic snow chains anyone had ever seen.

"Well, I think you have everything sorted. It beats my plans!"

"What plans Amy?"

"Well, I got you a Saturnalia gift as well." Amy reached in her purse and handed Sheldon an envelope with two tickets to Disneyland. He face lit up like the Christmas tree behind him. "OH Amy! When can we go?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go this weekend. However, you surprised me first! So… hmmm. You decide! The girls said it would be too crowded for you."

"Phooey on them!"

"That's a salty tongue, Sheldon!"

"Well, I'll show you my salty tongue later." He winked at her, "We can go next week when we are off of work! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

_Point Fowler._

The trip to Mammouth was as expected, long and cold five hours north. A snow storm hit as soon as they close to the ridge.

The CHP officer stopped the car, "Sorry, folks, only cars with chains can go up to the mountain." Amy smiled at Sheldon whose smug grin was beaming enough to melt the snow.

_Point Cooper._

On Sunday, the couple returned home around 6 pm. Penny met them on the stairs. "Where have you guys been? I looked for you Saturday, did you go to Disneyland?"

"No, we were at Mammoth breaking in Amy's new snow chains!"

Penny dropped her basket of laundry, "You took Amy to Mammouth? That's so Romantic! Wait, snow chains?" Amy's smirk was undeniable. "What did you guys do?"

Amy and Sheldon looked at each other with a knowing gaze, _I don't want to tell her that we spent 2 hours in the snow, and the rest of weekend making love in front of the fire._

Sheldon glared back, _Then don't! None of her business!_

_Okay.. Amy smiled, _ "Well, Penny, we just played in the snow, made snow men that looked like famous Nobel Laureates, and drank lots of hot chocolate."

"OH and we played scrabble!" Sheldon didn't add they they played strip scrabble, but he didn't need to. Amy was blushing enough.

"No skiing? Or snowboarding? How boring!" Penny picked up her basket and continued down the stairs calling back, "You guys need to learn how to have a good time!"

Sheldon and Amy smiled at each other, _If they only knew… _

On Monday at Disneyland, while waiting in a huge line for Peter Pan, Sheldon had just finished telling Amy that the animated film was the last time the original nine old men animation directors had worked on a film. Amy put her arms around Sheldon and seared a kiss on him that made the woman with a bratty kid next to them in line blush and cover her child's eyes. Sheldon pulled back, wide eyed and shocked, "What was that for Amy? You're gonna scare the kids!"

"I love you Sheldon! You are the most romantic man I have ever met and I am very lucky girl." She kissed him one more time and then pulled him through the line. The crowds were ridiculous and the couple was only able to ride 5 rides, but Sheldon said it was the best Disney trip ever.

**Christmas Eve:**

"Should I wear a tie? I think I should wear a tie. Maybe I shouldn't. Oh, Amy why did you set up a lunch date? I thought we were doing dinner at our house tomorrow? Why do we have to see them again?" Sheldon was nervous as a whore in church. He had to meet Amy's family at a luncheon and then give Amy her present that evening with all their friends. He wanted to be back at Disneyland more than anything.

Amy went over to the drawer, pulled out a tie that matched his grey suit and put it on him. "Sheldon, this is not a big deal. Tomorrow is just my parents, this is the family. There will be tons of people there!"

"That's what I am worried about! Getting lost in a sea of Fowlers! Trampled by hordes behind the Orange Curtain!"

"Orange curtain?

"You know, Orange county residents." Sheldon whispered in a low voice, "They don't like our kind!"

"Oh pish posh, Sheldon! Half of them work up here in LA county and deal with an hour commute." Amy straightened his tie and wiped the sweat off his brow, "Sheldon, think of it as Systematic Desensitization of my family. A warm up for tomorrow night. We only have to stay for the lunch, then its back home. You only have to talk to the people next to you, which will be my Great Aunt Flora and me. Watch out though, she can't hear, but she can be a little randy. Now, you look great! " She kissed his cheek and patted down his lapels. "When we get back, I want you to open your present. So you have something to look forward to, okay?

"Amy, you are supposed to open presents on Christmas day… I don't know why you insist on messy with tradition!"

Amy's dead pan look was lost on Sheldon. "Sheldon… We have a Star Trek Christmas tree… Tradition is what you make of it. Besides, I can't wait till tomorrow! Now, are you ready?"

Sheldon let out a huge sigh, "Let's get this over with. Lead me to the slaughter…"

"Oh no dear, that's tomorrow night."

Sheldon took a huge swallow and trudged out the door.

_Three hours later…_

"Sheldon! I told you a hundred times, she wasn't grabbing your knee! She was just trying to get her napkin! Aunt Flora wouldn't do that!"

"She did and she would. That lady was eyeing me like a Christmas goose ready to carve! Thank god your mom saved me by introducing me to your cousins. Amy you never told me you had such a large family! Are all those people coming to wedding?" Sheldon was overrun with Fowlers at the lunch. Most asked him if his name was Armin, and how the miniature horse business was going. Amy's parents were thrilled to see Amy at the lunch. Sheldon was on good behavior and kept his Koala face on for most of the event. The only time he balked was when one of Amy's cousins asked him if he was a male escort. He almost punched the guy, but Amy said it was compliment. She lied.

Amy thought the lunch went well, except hansy Aunt Flora. "Yes Sheldon, most of them will want to come to our wedding. It is looking like a large wedding. Around 250 if your side…"

"250!?" Sheldon turned ghost white and fell into his spot. "Amy! That's insane! That's more than a panel at Comic Con, and I can barely handle that! Unless Josh Wheadon is there to distract me, I don't know how I can survive!"

Amy was worried too. More people, more money. She was liking the idea of a smaller wedding every day. But Christmas Eve was not the day to think of weddings. At least they had decided on the day. That was set in stone.

"Sheldon, let's relax. Our friends will be here later, and we can exchange gifts. Okay? I think they will like what we picked out. I can't wait! I love giving gifts!"

"Oh lordy, Amy! What if they get us something? Then we have to get them something more! It's a vicious never ending reciprocate cycle of consumerism! Oh my head! " Sheldon had been working on a stress headache all day.

"Okay Sheldon, don't worry. I'm the gift boss, remember? You are not to worry. We are a couple now, and I bought the gifts. If they give us something, then it is to **us**, and I will take care of it, okay? Now, come here and I will give a massage. We haven't had a back session for weeks now, and I think you need it."

After a long back massage, Sheldon head ache finally disappeared. It also helped that the back session lead to the couple spending most of the afternoon in bed wrapped up together like a ribbon on a present and an extended shower that proved once again, Sheldon was a genius to put in a grab bar. Around 4 PM, Amy and Sheldon reluctantly redressed for the company.

Amy picked out most of the presents for their friends. She only asked Sheldon to wrap them since his wrapping skills were far superior to hers. Amy bought Howard and Bernie a gift card for a couple massage that included a jar of chocolate body paint. Sheldon didn't approve of such a gift, but Amy informed him she bought a bottle for them as well, and the matter was dropped.

Stuart was given a signed copy of History of Comic books. Sheldon almost kept the book for himself and Amy had to bribe him with a trip to the comic book store to get it out of hands. He handed the present to Stuart reluctantly.

Raj and Emily got the couple wine glasses and a rack which thrilled Amy. Amy gave Raj a personalized cutting board for entertaining and Emily a book on crochet patterns inspired by Chaucer. They also received a set of washable ink pens to be used in the bedroom so Emily could tattoo Raj. Penny looked enviously at the gift until Amy gave her another set. Leonard was less than thrilled at the gift.

"Don't look at me, buddy. She's the gift boss." Sheldon shook his head at Amy.

Sheldon insisted that they give Leonard and Penny a roadside emergency kit for her car and Amy agreed. The jar of chocolate body paint helped the gift go over better.

Sheldon brought out a box and handed it to Amy. It was wrapped in gold foil and had a green ribbon. "Sheldon, you already gave me a present! The snow chains!"

"I know, but I saw this and I wanted you to have it. You need it, so it's not as romantic as snow chains.. Sorry!" Penny rolled her eyes. She still didn't get out snow chains were romantic.

"Well, that's hard to beat!" Amy opened the package. It was a Georgian inspired bombe shaped jewelry box with pen carvings and gold hinges. It looked like it was taken straight out a Jane Austin novel. "Oh my god, Sheldon! It's beautiful!"

"Well, you need a place to store your tiara. Keeping it that black bag in the bottom drawer seems untidy." Sheldon smirked, "Also, you might get more jewelry in the future if I screw up again. We can't have you throwing your accessories willy nilly over the room, can we?"

Amy hugged Sheldon enough to choak him again, "Okay… Okay, quit ruining Christmas Eve…" Amy let him go, and smiled at him. "Well, I love it! Thank you! I hope you like yours!" Amy handed Sheldon two packages.

"Two presents Amy! That's against the rules!"

"Gift boss… My gift, my rules… Just open it."

Sheldon opened the small present first. It was a pocket watch from Doctor Who. "Oh Wow Amy, it's the one The Master was stored in when he was living as Professor Yana! COOL!" All the guys were in awe that Amy could know to get Sheldon such a gift. Sheldon next statement was probably better stated when they were alone, but he couldn't help himself, "This almost tops when you spoke Vulcan to me during Coitus!"

Amy's eyes went wide and she choked on her water. The guys all shot Amy a shocked look, but not as much as the women.

Sheldon was too busy playing with his watch to notice the groups gawking. Penny spoke first. "Vulcan, Amy? You really are a vixen!"

Sheldon didn't look up, "told ya!"

Amy wanted to change the subject and fast, "Oh, well… Sheldon, don't forget this too." She handed him a large box. "Now, this is more for the house, than for you." Sheldon unwrapped the present with the furvor of Tasmanian devil. It was train set with an engine that put out real smoke and whistle sounds.

"Amy? How is this for the house? This is awesome!"

"I want you to put it around the tree. It can be our Christmas train. I always saw Christmas trees with trains around them on those afterschool specials. We never had a train, but I thought…"

Sheldon jumped up, "WE DID! My PopPop and I would set it up every year!" And with that, Sheldon was gone for the rest of the party. He set up the track around the tree, and played with his new train while the rest of the party goers continued their conversations.

The guys met Amy in the kitchen, "So Amy, what do you think of Operation Ho Ho Ho? I'd say it was a success!"

Amy took a sip off her egg nog and fondly looked over at Sheldon playing with train under the Christmas tree. "So far so good. Tomorrow will be the test. I hope he is okay with it. Thanks for finding that footage, Howard."

"No problem…" Howard shifted in shoes and moved closer to Amy, "So, tell me Amy. What was that about Vulcan coitus?"

" Howard, you know that guv-tvi-rivak is awak, sorry…" And she walked back to Sheldon.

Raj and Leonard looked at Howard, who was flush. "What did she say? Was that Vulcan?"

"Yep, she said, 'Sex is private.'" Howard took a swig of his egg nog. All three men glared over at Sheldon playing with train, under his Star Trek tree with his Doctor Who pocket watch on his hip and said in unison:

"Lucky bastard."

**Christmas Morning:**

Sheldon woke up Christmas morning to the smell of cooking bacon, a minty kiss and cup of hot coco. Amy had to wake up an hour earlier just for the privilege and she was wearing an insuppressible grin. "Merry Christmas, Sheldon."

"Bah humbug!" Sheldon sat up and stretched out his arms. Being woken up with a minty kiss was not bad. _No wonder Amy liked it so much._

"Oh, come on now Sheldon. We agreed, you would be nice…" She looked down at him with a slight smirk that Sheldon returned. "Alright! No Scrooge Mc Cooper."

"Now, I am going to finish Christmas breakfast. Come see what Santa left." Amy almost skipped out of the room to the kitchen. "That fat blow hard better not have left a mess this time. No more canons and no muddy boots or we are celebrating Hanukkah next year!" Sheldon called back to Amy, but she was already in the kitchen, turning her bacon and readying her reindeer pancakes.

Sheldon emerged from the bath after his usual ablutions to find a comforting scene. The Christmas tree was lit with the Star Trek lights and decorated with the ornaments Amy found. The train was running around the base with the added sound effects and smoke. The Ginger bread Borg Cube was surrounded by cookies and treats. The stocking were fuller than they seemed on Christmas Eve.

"Amy, did you stuff the stocking last night?" Sheldon went over to his stocking and pulled it down. It was filled with small packages all wrapped in red tissue paper.

"No Sheldon, it must have been Santa. He always wraps presents in red tissue paper." Amy brought Sheldon a plate of pancakes and bacon in the shape of reindeer. The bacon was the antlers.

"Boy, you're really selling it, ah Fowler?" Sheldon took a large bite of his breakfast, "Hmm Yummy!" He gobbled it up so fast, he was done before Amy returned with her plate.

"Sheldon, why don't you open your presents."

"Amy… we already exchanged gifts last night. This is too much, now I have to reciprocate, and you know I hate the obligation. " He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Hey pal, don't look at me! Talk to Saint Nick! I was sleeping! Look, my stocking is full too!" Amy took a bite of her breakfast to keep her contorted smile hidden. Sheldon looked to her stocking and it was indeed full like his.

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders, "Alright! I'll play along." His stocking was stuffed with an enormous amount of treats that Sheldon had mentioned over the last month. He had a chocolate Oranges, a Satsuma that for some reason reminded him of Doctor Who. There was a peppermint sticks, Christmas Oreos and other sweets. At the bottom of the stocking, there was a scroll attached with a red ribbon to a small box. Sheldon looked to Amy. "What's this Amy?"

She shrugged her shoulders and finished off her breakfast. She brought the plates to the sink and washed them while Sheldon read the scroll. It had a red wax seal with a **SC** monogram. Sheldon pulled open the seal and looked at words in confusion. The message was written in beautiful calligraphy on thick paper.

_Dear Sheldon,_

_A long time ago, you asked me for a gift I was unable to provide. I am very sorry that I was not able to bring back your PopPop. I hope this will help make up for it. I know it's not the same, but it the best I can do. I hope you can forgive me and have a Merry Christmas._

_ Love Santa_

Sheldon opened the box and found a flash drive. Now he was really confused. "Amy, what's this all about?"

"Why don't you see." She looked over at his laptop and sipped her tea, holding back a smile.

"There could be some kind of virus on this thing. That crafty Sinterklaas could be trying to access my browser history!"

"Oh Sheldon, I doubt Santa cares that you have been surfing for train parts or physics porn!"

"What the devil is physics porn?" Sheldon retrieved his lap top and sat back in his spot. Amy sat next to him with a hot cup of tea ready for him.

"You know, orbital motion detectors, friction enhancers, levers and pulley… Sexy stuff!"

Sheldon looked at her like she found his playboy magazine stash under his bed, "Amy! That is some saucy talk on Christmas!"

"You're right. I'll save it for New Years." She kissed him on the cheek. "942." Sheldon whispered.

Amy looked at him, "What was that?"

"OH nothing." Sheldon popped in the flash drive, "Okay, let's see what on this thing.

The screen popped up with a video that Sheldon clicked to play. It was a news cast and from the look of the cars in the background, the style of video and the reporter dress and Reganesque hair style; the video looked like he was from the mid 1980's.

_Eyewitness news reporting here from Galveston Texas. In our in-depth special interest story of the week, we talk with locals that are making a difference. This week, we are reporting here today re on the corner of Main and Peach Ave where a growing controversy about further development in a local historic area has caused some local residents to take action. Wal-Mart is seeking to expand it's business in the area and promises to bring over 200 jobs to the community. However, local leaders are claiming the large department store will undercut small business and drive up prices. The debate has centered around a local restaurant that has been in operation since 1945. We interviewed a local man for this news report about his views on the topic and Wal-Mart plan to buy the block and tear down the building._

Then Sheldon saw him. His PopPop on the screen, just as he remembered him. It must have a been about a year before he died. He was wear a wide collared buttoned down shirt and a bolo tie. His blue eyes were hauntingly familiar shade of blue and his salt and pepper hair showed signs of thinning. Sheldon held his hand to mouth and gasped. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen as they introduced his Grandfather.

_Now, sir, you have been working on a petition to stop the development of this store. Some say you are fighting progress. How do you respond to your critics that you are keeping jobs away from Galveston for the sake of an old restaurant._

Sheldon PopPop had a thick Texas accent that he hadn't heard in 30 years. It was just as clear as when he heard it when he was a little boy, so long ago.

"_Well, I'll ya. Let em talk. This here restaurant is more than just a place to get good grub. It's a gathering place, a meeting house. It where we all go when anything important happens here. If they build that there monstrosity, where we gonna meet? In aisle 3? No sir! This is more than just a fight about a restaurant. This is about how we want our community to be. Looky here. I aint gonna be around forever. I know that. I want my grandkids to be able to come here, talk to folks. A community is more than just houses and stores, brick and stone. Its people and history._

_The reporter asked, "Well, some folks would say just have those people meet in a church or at a park. What about the jobs?_

_Wal-Mart says they are bringin' jobs, but that is just for minimum wage. What is it now, 3.35? The restaurant and the local stores surrounding it are owned by locals who pay taxes, not take the money and run! And as far as meeting house, this here restaurant is a landmark. As much as it pains me to say, not everyone goes to church. Some folks are different. When I bring my grandson here, he is always talking to everyone, shaking hands, talking science and math. He can't be doing that in no church. _

_How old is your grandson, sir. _

_He's 4 ½._

_Your have a 4 1/2 year old grandson who is talking about science and math?_

_Yes, sir. He's a genius boy. He's special. We come here after church so he can meet the local folk, and talk with em. Where is he going to go if this here place is gone? Where's he gonna study? Go on dates? Bring his wife? Right here! And not just him, anyone. There's somptin to be said about having some history. You got a connection everbody around you. You need that. If you cut yourself off, not meeting no one, not talking, then you are lost. You might as well ride the rails a hobo. You need a constant. Sometimes that a person, and sometimes it a place. This here is a place. For him, my boy Shelly and everyone. I aim to keep it thata way!_

_Thank you sir for your time._

_Well, thank you._

_Back to you in the studio Jim. _

Amy looked over to Sheldon. His eyes were red with tears. Amy thought he hadn't taken a breath since the video started. Amy took the laptop and put it on the table. She looked back to Sheldon and put her hand on his shaking shoulder. He looked over to her and took in a staggered breath. "That was my PopPop!"

"Yes, he looks just like you." Amy had tears in her eyes as well. She hadn't seen the footage that Howard had found on the internet but he assured her, Sheldon would like it. She brushed his black hair back off his forehead and smiled at him lovingly.

Sheldon could barely get the words past his lips. He said in a whisper, "I got my PopPop for Christmas!" Sheldon couldn't talk; he just pulled Amy in to a hug and shook with emotion. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you, Amy. Thank you…" It was all he could say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next up: Dinner with Amy's parents. Dun Dun Dun!**


	60. Backed into a Corner

**Back into a Corner**

"Oh my Amy, that's a lot of stairs…" Amy's mother and father were at the door of 4A , out of breath and 15 minutes late. Sheldon's frantic pacing for the last 30 minutes while stirring his gravy was driving Amy crazy. Amy was also nervous, but for different reasons. Amy's mother was quick to criticize her and push children and back her in a corner concerning the wedding plans_. Maybe having the parent's over for Christmas dinner was the best idea after all. _

_They had spent Christmas morning talking about Sheldon's PopPop and cherished memories of Christmas. Amy knew Sheldon was warming up to Christmas; Operation HoHoHo was a success given Sheldon's exuberance over the holiday. For the dinner with the parents, Sheldon insisted on serving Prime Rib with the garlic mashed potatoes and Haricots Verts Almondine, otherwise known as green beans.__ Amy made a cake for Isaac Newton's birthday. They had been cooking all afternoon together, dancing around the kitchen, listening to Neil Diamond's Christmas Album which, surprisingly, Sheldon was enjoying._

"_Too bad Wolowitz isn't here, he loves this album." _

"_And then you can make him jealous again over you saucy Vulcan tongue! " Sheldon gave her a quick kiss and went back to cooking. "966"_

"_Well, the New Year's Party will be envy inducing enough. Are you still okay with it? I know you hate parties past 10 pm and Howard said they could do it…"_

_Sheldon cut her off, "Nope, can't change plans. Besides. WE have a Star Trek Tree! Where else would we have a Star Trek Party! Your costume should be here next week." He gave her another kiss, and whispered ,"967."_

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing… "_

"_I don't see why I need a new costume. I can wear the medical uniform."_

"_Nope, couples party. You need a new outfit. You can wear the boots though. Now, get to that sauce, Amy! They will be here any minute! OH man, I need to get dressed."_

"_Sheldon, they will be here in an hour. No worries."_

"_Timing is everything Amy. A few minutes late and that Prime rib dinner is ruined."_

"_Go on, now.. Shoo… Go get dressed. I will work on things." Amy whispered to herself, "Such a fretter…"_

_He bellowed back from the hall, "I heard that!"_

That was an hour and 15 ago. Sheldon was nervous as cat in room of rocking chairs. He heard the knock at the door and jumped up about a foot in the air. "Oh god, they're here! Finally! One minute more and this prime rib would have been used as a hockey puck!"

"It's okay! I'll get the door." Amy straightened out her skirt and headed to the door. Her parents have always been a quiet couple, not much for idle chit chat. Family dinners were usually quiet and serene. Amy was hoping this dinner would be similarly silent but Amy's mother was the unknown element. She had been hounding Amy about the wedding since the day she told her. Mrs. Fowler wanted a large elaborate wedding for her only daughter that would be envy of all the Fowler clan. She also wanted Amy to move the date of the wedding to May.

Amy's mother and father were a short couple, conservatively dressed and unhurried. Sheldon was nervously stirring his gravy while they made their way in the room. "Oh my Amy, that's a lot of stairs…"

"Yes, mother, sorry. The elevator has been out for years. Come father; let me take your coat." Amy father was balding man, with enough tweed layers to bury an English debate club. He had features similar to Amy, green eyes, prominent chin and nose. He was a quiet man, who barely verbalized hello to his daughter. Amy's mother made up for his lack of conversation with a rapid fire conversing style that Sheldon found off putting yesterday at the luncheon. He put on his best Koala face and kept to his task.

Amy's parents were met with a cozy scene and smell. Sheldon prime rib was filling the apartment with the savor smell of well seasoned beef. The smell of fresh bread and cake fought for the attention of the vistors' aufactory senses. The Christmas Tree was lit up and the sound of the train running around the track was heard over the soft sound of Neil Diamond playing. Amy set the dinner plates on the island with the new wine glasses from Raj and a bottle of red recommended by him as well.

"My goodness Amy, it all smells so good! Oh and look at these wine glasses. What are you cooking, Amy?"

"Well, Sheldon is cooking. I am his assistant. He is making Prime…"

Amy mother cut him off, "Honey, why aren't you cooking? You're the soon to be wife, you should be doing it? A smart woman like you should know the way to man's heart is through his stomach." Amy's mother turned her nose up at the kitchen island which was set for four. Amy must have been used to her mother's criticisms, because she didn't miss a beat.

"I am smart enough to realize that if one wants to impress someone, you bring out the big guns. Sheldon cooking far surpasses my in many aspects. Especially since we will be having beef and being from Texas, he sure knows how to prepare it. Additionally, traditional female roles concerning dinner preparation do not apply to our relationship. Now, would you like a glass of wine." _And would like to shut up, mother…_ Amy handed her a glass without waiting for her reply. Sheldon wanted to say something about her being the kitchen boss, but the stern look from Amy kept his mouth shut.

It seemed Mrs. Fowler had experience with Amy's lengthy explanations and debate tactics. She took the wine graciously and sat on the couch waiting for dinner. Amy's father said nothing, just grunted a thank you to his daughter offer of wine. Sheldon was busy getting the dinner plated. His prime rib was almost ruined with the parent's late arrival, but was still medium rare. He bit his lip holding back his lecture on timeliness and dinner preparations but he promised Amy to be on his best behavior. He was in the cooking zone and oblivious to his future mother in law's scrutiny of their home.

"Amy, what is that area up there? What's with all those toys?"

"That's Sheldon's space. Those aren't just toys, they're collectible toys. Some are worth quite a bit I am told." Amy looked over to Sheldon with a wink. He had a side smile that melted her. He loved that she accepted him: quirks, collectibles and all.

"Would that make a better dining room area?" Sheldon thought, _oh man, another one pushing a hideous table_. He waited for Amy to fold under her mother's ire, but instead, he was surprised by her push back.

"No, mother. It wouldn't. We are quite comfortable with the arrangement of our home. Sheldon has his space and I have mine. Let me take you on a tour. " Amy led her mother around the apartment. The fortress of solitude was avoided for obvious reasons. Amy took her down the hall to the office and the bedroom.

"Amy, this bed is so small! Are you two comfortable here? Wouldn't it be better to start off your marriage in a house?" She looked over at the bed and remembered Amy's video chat years ago. Now it seems that subterfuge was reality and she shuttered at her daughter's premarital bed.

"The sleeping arrangement is fine, come see our office, it is wonderful." Amy took her mother to the office that had their latest project on white board's and books. She looked like she swallowed a fly, "Amy, dear, it's sweet that you have your hobby here. But where will you put the crib?"

Amy had unfortunately just took a sip of her wine and almost choked, "MOTHER! We are not planning on having children! Don't bring that up to Sheldon! "Amy was appalled her mother was already pushing children even before the wedding. Sheldon and Amy had never discussed children. It was one of the last subjects she wanted to have broached on Christmas dinner.

She led Mrs. Fowler back to the living room, whispering to her, "We are fine just how we are. I am enjoying working with Sheldon on this project, it's not a hobby. We have been making some great progress. In fact, just the other day…"

"Oh honey, it's cute that you are indulging him. It helps a man's ego to think he is in control. Keep that going, honey. "

Amy stopped her, "CUTE?! I am working on this project too, mother. It is **our** project, not just his. We are collaborating. My background in Neuroscience is essential."

"Whatever you say dear…" Amy's mother moved to the couch and sat next to her husband. He hadn't moved from his spot.

Sheldon had been finishing the plating of the meal. Amy rushed over to help him. She was not in the mood to defend her project to her mother who never thought much of her science interests. She always belittled her academic achievements and focused more Amy getting a MRS degree than anything else. Her constant focus on her chastity was an effort to keep her pure for a husband. Mrs. Fowler always believed that Amy should have pursued music or literature. Science was man's world, she thought.

Amy set the plates out, "Come on over, dinner's ready. Wow Sheldon, this looks amazing!"

Amy's parent's sauntered over to the island, walking so slow that Sheldon was twitching by the time they sat down.

Amy's mother looked it over, "Are we eating here, on bar stools?'

"Yes mother, or we can eat at the couch on the coffee table. I thought this would be better for cutting. Please sit, would you like more wine?" Amy was ready guzzle a bottle herself.

"No, no more wine. A normal table would be nice." Amy rolled her eyes. Sheldon stayed quiet, keeping his koala face plastered on him. "Do you have any meat that not well done, dear?"

Sheldon was fuming. _The meat would have been perfect if you weren't 15 minutes late_! He wanted to scream. Amy rested her fingers on his knee. "Yes, mother, this serving is more rare, here you go."

As the two couples ate, the silence in the room was only interrupted by the clacking of forks and sound of knives slicing meat on porcelain. Amy's mother broke the silence, much to Amy's dismay.

"I must say, this is very good, Sheldon. I see why Amy allows you in the kitchen. You should serve Prime rib at your wedding. Along with salmon and chicken of course."

"Mother! That would cost a fortune!"

"Maybe you sell some of your toys to pay for it?"

Sheldon face looked like she asked him to give her a kidney. Amy was just as offended. "MOTHER! I would never ask Sheldon to sell his collection! That's unthinkable!"

"Just a suggestion. I don't see the appeal." Mrs. Fowler took a large gulp out of her wine and looked at her husband. He rolled his eyes and smiled at Sheldon. Amy will tell Sheldon later about her father's obsession with Stamps and how she had been trying to get him to sell his extensive collection for years.

"Mother, don't worry. We are going to keep it more casual. Our budget doesn't allow for a large meal."

Amy's mother scowl was glaring, "This is why I never should have let you talk me into spending your dowry on college. Foolish. Now you have to sacrifice your wedding and your happiness…"

Sheldon cut her off, "Amy's degree is essential to her happiness. Without it, she wouldn't be able to work in her field, she wouldn't have access to research or grants that she needs. I can't even imagine Amy's life without her degree, it's unthinkable." Amy smiled when he said the word unthinkable back to her. Her education was essential to her happiness and Sheldon knew it better than anyone.

"Well, it's _unthinkable_ that she would have a wedding until now; I had given up hope. Now she is, thank god! She should have listened to me, and she would've had the money to put toward a proper wedding. "

Amy was about to say something, but Sheldon beat her to hit, "Then I might not have met her, and there might not be a wedding. So you logic is flawed. Besides, we are getting married regardless of the size of the reception. Amy said she would rather have a smaller wedding..." Sheldon looked over to Amy whose eyes had gotten wide at last statement. _Not in front of my mother, Sheldon!_

_Sorry! I didn't think it was any of her business since she isn't paying for it. I will fix it!_

"Anyway, she can have whatever she wishes. Whatever she wants we will do. I promised her. More Haricots Verts Almondine, Mr. Fowler?"

"No, but I'll take some more Green beans." Mr. Fowler made Sheldon put two servings on his plate.

"Amy… You never told me you wanted a small wedding. " Mrs. Fowler was focused on Amy with a renewed ire.

Amy rolled her eyes, _Oh god, here we go…"_Maybe I do. It seems to be getting away from the intimate setting I envisioned. All I know is that I want to be at the sea. Everything else is negotiable. We can talk about it later."

"I thought you wanted your wedding at the Chapel in Tustin, you know the one your cousin Irene almost used." The infamous large wedding that never happened due to an unfortunately accident involving carbon dioxide and the entire wedding party untimely demise. Amy wanted no part of such a painful memory except the bride maid dresses, maybe. Additionally, Tustin is nowhere near the sea.

"OH god mother, not that place! It looked like a badminton court!"

"Actually, it was. Then they changed it to a wedding chapel. It can accommodate 300 plus people."

Hearing that number caused Sheldon to choke on his prime rib and reach for his water as a life line. Amy hit his back while explaining to her mother she didn't want the badminton court wedding her mother had planned. "Mother, I want to get married at the sea."

"Well, Amy, you never seemed to like that kind of thing before…" Mrs. Fowler looked over to Sheldon with an accusing glare, "The whole family will be there! I seem to recall you saying you wanted a large wedding like Irene's."

"Mother, I was 15 at the time. A lot has changed."

"Yes… Yes it has." Mrs. Fowler glared at Sheldon who looked down at his half eaten dinner, suddenly not so hungry. Sheldon wondered, had he changed Amy in some way fundamentally different than her true self? Change usually was a bad thing, he knew that; ran from it. Amy seemed to like the changes they had made together. This wedding is for her, but he really didn't know what she wanted because he never bothered to ask. She hadn't really spoken of it. Now was as good of a time as any.

"Amy, please tell me, what do you really want for our wedding." Sheldon blue eyes would have gotten the truth out of her in a minute, but his hand on hers sealed the deal.

Amy took a deep breath and spoke only to Sheldon, "I want a small ceremony at the sea, with our closest friends and relatives. I only want those people who have been there for me, through everything, not just those who feel obligated to come because I am a Fowler. I want huge cake, because I love cake and it has to be white with ivy. I want a harp playing and candles lit. And I want it done at this chapel in Orange county that on the coast. It overlooks the sea so we can marry with the ocean in background. No sand, no sea gulls, but still ocean view. It only seats 100 though." Amy took a deep breath and looked at her mother, "The only thing that is set in stone is that it has to be on March 14."

"OH honey, why then? It's too soon! You only have about 3 months to plan!"

"March 14 is day. It will be 3.14, Pi day. We will always have our anniversary on that important day. It's brilliant! Amy came up with it." Sheldon was beaming with pride, not noticing his future mother-in-law's indignation.

"Also, it is the 73rd day of the year, Sheldon's favorite number. It is non-negotiable." She looked over at Sheldon for his reaction. He was thrilled when she decided on the date. It was perfect for them and he loved Amy even more for thinking of him. A small wedding was aces in his book and the groom's cake was Pecan pie, in honor of pi day. It sounded heavenly to Sheldon. Except the chapel part, but he had to compromise. Sooner they were married, the better in his book.

Amy looked over to her mother, " If I have to, I will get married in the court house or on a roof. I have the dress, all I need a person to officiate. I can get my friends to do that." It was an empty threat, but Amy's mother didn't know it. Sheldon did. He knew she would never want to get married in a court house. He remembered how disappointed she was at Bernadette's wedding.

"OH Amy, you won't do that, would you?" Amy's mother was almost begging her not to have some fly by night wedding that would cheapen the day. She didn't want her daughter in a rush to get married.

"It won't be hard, mother. Please. I will take care of it."

Amy's mother looked confused, "You have the dress?"

"Yes, I will show you later." Amy darted her eyes to Sheldon who was obvious to her response. She didn't want Sheldon to know about the dress Meamaw gave her. Amy gave her mother a look that told her so. Mrs. Fowler was astute enough to read it. "That would be great, dear."

Amy's father, who had been stoic since his arrival, finally said something, "Sheldon, any more of that prime rib?" Sheldon beamed with pride and cut an extra large slice.

Amy's mother looked over at her daughter and smiled with a melancholy grin that showed she was resigned to her wishes. Amy really was in love and getting married, a dream she had for Amy since she could walk. She protected her as much as she could from evils of society. This man who had won her daughter's heart was so much like her Amy it was mind boggling. As long as she was married, she could stop worrying about her. They looked like couple who would stay together through thick and thin.

The next battle was children. Mrs. Fowler only hope for grandchildren was this couple before her. She waited a long time to have children, years of trying. Finally, after a few miscarriages and false hopes, she had Amy. That was why she was so protective of her; her miracle child. Amy was still young enough to try and have children, but she was getting older and the risk of miscarriage was growing. She didn't want that pain scaring her daughter's face.

After dinner, they retired to the couch for some eggnog and cookies that Amy had made. Amy also had an Apple cake with a frosting- face old man peering out. Amy cut her slice with the eyes looking at her. The cake perplexed Mrs. Fowler.

"Do I want to know why you have an old man on an apple cake, Amy? Not very Christmasy." Amy's mother took a bite of the cake, "But tasty!"

"It's Isaac Newton's birthday. Later, we are going to go on the roof and look through the refracting telescope. You're welcome to come. "

"No, dear. We won't stay too long. Tell me about this Christmas tree? There are a lot of toys for a couple who doesn't have children _yet_!"

Amy tried to ignore the _YET_ that hung in the air dripping with insinuations. Sheldon didn't seem to mind the inference at all. "Well, this is our Star Trek tree. It's based off the Original TV show, I'm sure you watched it."

Mr. Fowler nodded, and Sheldon smiled at him, "Well, as you can see it only the original series. Next year, we might change it. OH and Amy found this train. It is safe for children, in case any visit. Although none of our current social circle has decided to procreate as of yet."

Amy held her breath. She knew the next words off her mother's mouth: "Have you decided to procreate?"

Amy eyes burned at her mother telling her to shut up, but she was looking at Sheldon for answers, not Amy.

Sheldon took a deep breath and looked out like it was the first time he had ever been asked that question, "Well, Mrs. Fowler. I would have to discuss it with Amy. She is the one who would be carrying the child. There are a lot of factors to consider: Her career, child care, housing, etc. However, I can't think of better woman suited to be a mother than Amy. It is her decision, of course."

Amy looked over at Sheldon and almost dropped her cake on her lap. Sheldon must have been saying whatever he could to keep her placated. Amy didn't know what to say. Her mother spoke before she could.

"Well, Sheldon. I must say, I am surprised. Amy gave me the impression you were dead set against having children. I am pleased you are so open to the idea. And you're right, Amy would make a wonderful mother." Amy's mother beamed at her future son-in-law who eyes were fixed on Amy. Amy was a lovely shade of crimson that matched her sweater nicely.

Fortunately, the rest of the evening passed without much conflict. Sheldon understood better how he and Amy could spend hours quietly without the need for banter. It how she was raised. Finally, near the end of the evening, Amy brought her mother back to the bed room and showed the dress.

"Oh my god, Amy! That's beautiful. You are going to be beautiful! _Finally_!"

Amy rolled her eyes at her mother's jab. She was used it, unfortunately. Amy quickly put the dress back and headed back to the living room. Mrs. Fowler stopped her, "Amy… I am very pleased that you are getting married. I know I don't always say the right things. I am awkward that way, but I do love you and just want you to be happy. You know that right?"

"I do mother, I do. Sheldon makes me happy mother. Happier than I have ever been. I don't know if we will have children or if we will have a large wedding. But I am happy right now with what I have. I am not waiting for something to make me happy anymore. I have it now. It all I need."

"Good. I'm glad. Now let's go rescue Sheldon from your father. You know how he can go on and on about things…"

"Oh I think it's father who will need to be rescued." As the women made their way back to the living room, they found Sheldon and Mr. Fowler quietly watching the train around the tree. The couple made their good byes and headed to the door.

Amy's father was about to leave when he pulled Amy aside and spoke to her. "Amy. You do what you want and don't listen to all this noise. It's like I told you about Harvard, follow your heart. Here is something for your wedding. It's not much, but I've been saving it for you for a long time." Amy hugged her father who grunted, "Yes, well. Take care of her Sheldon! And Lovely prime rib."

Amy closed the door and let out a phew. She moved over to the desk and placed the unopened envelope on the table.

Sheldon was beaming, "Your father is a delight!"

Amy shook her head, "You just liked him because he asked for seconds!"

"It shows he had good taste!"

"Oh and thank you for rescuing me with my mother over the children comments. I didn't expect her hit me so soon on that topic. Nice save! Maybe you are a good actor?" Amy went to gather the dishes and clean up.

Sheldon stopped her and held her arm, "Amy, I wasn't acting. I think you would be great mother. We have never discussed children before in any serious capacity." He pulled her into arms and wrapped his hands around her back. "Amy…you would be the best mother. My only reservations about children are about myself. I am just learning how to think of someone besides myself."

Amy pulled her arms around Sheldon and snuggled in his chest. "Sheldon, children are a big decision. I would like things to be just us for the time being. I want to selfish with you for awhile." She looked up at him with smiling eyes, "We can discuss children after we are married, agreed?"

"Agreed. Besides, we have it written in the relationship agreement if we procreate how we will raise the children. "

"Since when?"

"Since I rewrote it." Sheldon looked down at Amy whose brows had furled at the news. "Don't look at me like that, you told me to rewrite it, didn't you read it before you signed it, Amy!?"

"I just assumed that it was same! What else did you put in there? I swear if you put in any restrictions on physical contact or any more zombie stuff…"Amy face was pale as she realized the implications. Sheldon rewrote the agreement after he proposed. Amy thumbed through it, checking the headings but she didn't read it carefully. Sheldon was distracting her with kissing her neck when she was signing it, so she just signed and pounced on him.

"Nothing on restriction of physical contact. Your additional sections on our intimacy collaboration were quite complete. Still need to work on section 11."

Amy turned red, "Sheldon! It's Christmas! Don't bring up section 11! What is in this new agreement?"

Sheldon smirked at his bashful bride to be. " Just addendum on the future. Financials, children, their name choices…"

"Oh boy, you are thorough and methodical, aren't you?"

"You know I am. In more ways than one. Why didn't you read it the first time?"

"You distracted with me with your blue eyes, broad shoulders, and perfect mouth! I need to read that agreement!" Amy went over to her desk, but Sheldon caught her waist and pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear.

"What was that about my perfect mouth, again? " He nibbled on her ear and neck in a spot that drove her crazy. His hands were working off her cardigan and her blouse with a renewed agility.

"Oh no, Mr. that won't work… It.. Oh… My… I… should… check… oh forget it!" Amy turned around and pulled him into a heated kiss. Hands were roaming all over each other as Sheldon backed Amy up to his desk. He was one minute away from pulling her up on the surface when they heard a knock at the door. Now it was Amy's turn to get frustrated.

"Confound it man! Who could that be?! ON Christmas?" Amy was pulling on her cardigan and buttoning her blouse with a hurried vigor.

Sheldon jumped back from her, alarmed by her raised voice, "uh… I forgot I invited Raj to help with the telescope for Isaac's Birthday… Sorry…" He looked wide and gulped at Amy's anger.

Amy soften her voice and cupped his face, "Oh Sheldon, I'm just teasing! I knew Raj was coming over. Time must have gotten away from us. Now I'll get the door, and you go wipe that lip stick off your mouth. You look like a drag queen." Sheldon looked in horror and ran to the bathroom. "_He is too easy_."

Amy opened the door and found and Emily there, telescope in hand. "Hey guys, want to get up on the roof, we'll be right there."

"Yep. This is a great idea Amy! It should be a great night for it; it's a waxing crescent moon so not a lot of light pollution. Howard and Bernie are coming too. Penny and Leonard texted that they are up there. "

Sheldon and Amy made their way to the roof to look at the night sky. Raj was laying down some romantic astronomy on Emily, telling her the myth of Callisto. "You see Emily, the beautiful nymph who had sworn a vow of chastity to the goddess Artemis. Zeus fell in love with Callisto and had a son, Arcas. Artemis turned Callisto into a bear. Years later, Arcas, now a young man, encountered his mother in the forest and raised a spear to kill the bear. Zeus put both mother and son in the sky as Ursa Major and Minor:The Big Dipper and Little dipper."

Sheldon added, "Raj, you should also know that In Hinduism, Ursa Major is known as Saptarshi, each of the stars representing one of the Saptarshis or Seven Sages: Bhrigu, Atri, Angirasa, Vasishta, Pulastya, Pulalaha and Kratu."

Raj rolled his eyes, "Yes, Sheldon. How many times have I told you not to comment on my own culture!" Raj moved Emily over the telescope, out of ear shot of Sheldon.

"Man, touchy…" Sheldon went over to Amy and looked through a different telescope.

Amy listened to the story and sighed, "How sad that story is. I always hated that tale."

"It's not all bad, Amy. The Saptarshi have a long and rich history…"

"Not that one, Sheldon, the Greek one. Callisto never got to hold her child. She is always just out of arms reach of her son. The ultimate in cruelty"

"Or, you can think they are together forever, emblazoned on the night sky. Immortalized. Then it's not so bad!" Sheldon put his arm around her shoulder. Amy seemed cold in the December night air.

"I guess that's better." Amy looked up and smiled at Sheldon.

"If we do have a child, Amy, I'm sure you can hold him or her as much as you want. I'll make sure of it."

Amy smiled, "You're not skittish about having a child, Sheldon?"

"Well, I am but I'm not. I don't know yet. But babies are easy. Teenagers give me pause. But you said we will worry about that later."

"Yes, I'm having much too much fun being with just you now." The glint in her green caused him to catch his breath.

"You know it all started here..." Sheldon looked around the roof.

Amy was confused, "What started?"

"This is where I found that dirty sock and Raj blackmailed me with it in order to go out with you. It was right over there."

"Your aversion to soiled hosiery is mutually reviled. I would have given him money to reveal it."

"I didn't think of that! Bribery might have worked… Hmmm." Sheldon looked down at Amy with coy smirk.

"Then you wouldn't have come to the coffee shop, and we wouldn't have met. You would've saved yourself years of aggravation and discomfort. Oh and don't forget the cost of that Tiara!"

"Hey, don't forget the 2 dollars I spent on that tepid water. I still can't believe they charged for water!"

"An outrage to be sure."

Sheldon moved closer to Amy, holding both her hands. His head was down and he whispered to her, "A long time ago, I asked you when you knew you loved me. You said, it was when I couldn't see anything without you as a lens for my life. That's what it felt like that day I met you."

Sheldon picked up the extra lens for the telescope and handed it to Amy. "It's like you're a new lens. I can see clear now. "

"I feel the same way, Sheldon. Like everything is in focus."

Sheldon pulled her into the crux of his arm and wrapped himself around her like a blanket. "That day, I felt I met someone who was like me in countless ways. It was like looking in a mirror. However, I kept you at a distance, fearing the hold you had on me. It was like I was backed into a corner."

"Emotional incredulity?" Amy smiled at him.

"Indubitably." He kissed her lightly on her forehead and pulled continued, "But every time you sent me a text or email, I lit up like our Christmas tree. When we dissolved our friendship, and I felt so empty, I should have known then. Everything after that was flood that I was holding back. But that must be when…"

Sheldon let out a huge sigh like he finally solved a puzzle that had taunted him for years, " It was that day I met you. I fell in love with you. It seems so clear now."

Amy held him tighter and lifted her head to whisper in his ear, "Thank goodness for soiled hosiery and stubborn friends."

"No. Thanks to stubborn bull-headed vixen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fluffy, I know. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. It's been hard to get out. Amy's parents were hard to write and I fought with this chapter for a long time. I would love to know what you all think of it.**

**I hope my Sheldon is not OOC now. I am struggling with it, since he has gone through so much growth in this story. I guess this is my hope for him when the show is done: That he can have this kind of relationship with Amy. I would love to know what you think. Thanks again for all your support, you comments. It all is appreciated. **


	61. Knock Back a few

_**Knock Back a Few**_

Amy Farrah Fowler was rarely confused, but 3 weeks ago, but Sheldon's questions flummoxed her. He gave her a choice of costumes for the Star Trek themed New Year's Eve party. Sheldon's exuberance over the theme overshadowed his disdain of parties and hootenannies after 10pm.

"Okay, so I can go as this lady, who is the same as this lady, just in an alternate universe? She looks more skanky in this one." Sheldon had shown Amy two pictures of Uhura. One she was wearing a uniform similar to her Starfleet medical uniform only red. The other, was also red but it showed her midriff and was more low cut.

"Amy, it's not that difficult! This Uhura is in a mirrored universe. She's not skanky, she's sultry!"

"SO it shouldn't be the same if it is a mirror."

Sheldon pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, " This one is where the Enterprise crew's evil counterparts are in a parallel universe."

"I don't want to be evil! Welll... Maybe a little evil... "

"Well, it more like amoral. Spock in this universe is actually very similar."

"What does he look like? Would you dress the same? Are you going to show your stomach? If so, then I'm on board." Amy was nervous showing her stomach. It seemed like a lot of skin on display. However, the boots were appealingly sexy. Kind of like a dominatrix. Amy was getting more in tuned with her sexy side since the Emerald Vixen costume.

"No, Spock looks like this…" Sheldon popped up an image of Spock with a beard.

Amy leaned forward and her eyes widened and she bit her lip, "You would have a beard?"

"Yes, I would stop shaving after Christmas. I should have enough…"

"That one. Definitely that one." Amy would wear a dental floss bikini in public to see Sheldon with facial hair. She never did see him after his trip to arctic.

True to his word, Sheldon ordered the costumes, and stopped shaving the day after Christmas. Amy loved playing with his whiskers and having him rub up against her face and other areas. Sheldon thought it was itchy and unsanitary, but in order to keep within canon, it was small sacrifice.

On the day of the party, Amy and Sheldon were busily setting up the apartment for the evening's Star Trek themed event. At the behest of Sheldon, Amy had sewn up some tribbles that she was placing around the apartment. Amy thought they looked just like balls of fur, but Sheldon insisted. She noticed Sheldon was preparing the controllers for Halo, like he did every Wednesday.

"Sheldon! I can't believe you still want to have Halo night!"

"Amy, it's Wednesday. Just because it's New Year 's Eve, doesn't mean we can get a few games of Halo in before the rest of the guests arrive."

"What other guests? We have Howard and Bernadette, Emily and Raj, Penny and Leonard... The all arrive together, so if all you guys will be playing Halo, what pray tell will we women do? Make pies or quilt?"

Sheldon eyes lit up, "Oooh, are you going to make a pie?"

"NO PIE! It's New Years Eve! It's supposed to be special and romantic."

"Ug, no romance! We get enough of that malarkey on Valentine's day!" Sheldon gave his "I'm sick" face at the word _Romance_.

"No forced romance and NO HALO!"

"Well, I don't see why my routine has to be disrupted because of some arbitrary day! WE should be celebrating it with gates and doors like that have in Halo!"

"Gates and doors? What are you talking about?"

" Because the Roman's dedicated New Year's Day to Janus, the god of gates, doors, and beginnings. That's where we get January. Additionally, if we were Hindu, we would celebrate it on April 15th, which by the way, is a Wednesday this year, also Halo night!" Sheldon crossed his arms and glared at Amy. Surely his historical points would win the argument, he thought. Amy glared at him, and drew in a hot breath threw her nose, readying her attack.

Amy narrowed her eyes, "We both know that argument is cum hoc ergo propter hoc , a Correlative-based fallacies. "

Sheldon raised his eyebrow at Amy's decimation of his argument. Amy continued, "Besides, its a Star Trek party! How can you mix genres like that? It seems grossly uncharacteristic of you to ignore the theme and have such a blatant disregard for Canon. I mean I am not even allowed to wear a Next Generation costume and you are going to play Halo? Tsk tsk…" Amy knew how to get to Sheldon. She could see his mind working, processing her argument as his eyes darted around looking for a way out. There was none.

Sheldon raised his head and narrowed his eyes at Amy, "Well played, Fowler. Well played indeed. Okay. No Halo. But we still get chicken, right? It's also new comic night?" Sheldon had appointed new comic night as chicken night. The weeks alternated between his fabulous home-made fried chicken, which Amy loved, and Zankou chicken.

"Yes. Already arranged, Raj is getting it. No food changes. Just beverages."

"Oh lordy, what fresh hell do you have in store for that particularly unwelcome social convention? More of that awful wine that Penny drinks like water? Or that Iced tea that's not really tea, I'll have you know!"

"No, Sheldon…" Amy pulled out her ipad and handed it to him, " I've been doing research, and I thought we could make this."

Sheldon looked at Amy and smiled, "You are marvel, Amy! This is perfect! Oh but we don't have any blue curacao or vodka."

"Well, Captain, engage warp factor 15, because we have to go the store."

"Amy, any speed past warp 10 is considered unsafe. In the episode, 'The Changling', Scotty found that …" Amy cut him off and put her hand to her head, faking like she was going to faint.

"I guess the spark is gone… I reference Star Trek, correctly I might add, and not even ONE kiss for it? Oh man, I knew this day would come. I might as well join the convent. Or worse, watch reruns of Oprah while I eat Bon Bons and stay in curlers reading romance novels."

"You don't do that now?" Sheldon picked up a pillow as a shield. He needed a visor to keep his eyes hidden from Amy Farrah Fowler's death stare aimed at his head.

"Oh Boy, Dr. Cooper… you just lost your valuable Fowler Coupons privileges."

Sheldon smug face was quickly dropped for droopy eyed plea, "But Aaaammmmyyy…"

"Nope, sorry whiskers. Now get off that cute tookcus of yours and let's ride."

Sheldon grabbed his bag and gave Amy his pleading eyes. She snorted, ignored him and they headed down the stairs. Sheldon was dawdling, watching Amy walk down in front of him with a longing stare.

"Hyper drive, Lando, Punch it!" Amy rushed down the stairs with Sheldon quickly behind her. She let out a squeal as she rounded the stairs, inches away from Sheldon's grip. He caught her on the last flight and pulled her into him from behind, talking into her ear as he smelled her hair.

"Amy, are you quoting Star Wars on the day of our Star Trek party?" His eyes were hooded and his voice was heavy from the rush to catch her.

Amy turned around and stared at him, "SO what if I did! What you gonna do about it?" She stuck her tongue out at him with a playful wink.

"Oh, you are a sassy tongued vixen. And, you are messing with my calculations. But just this once," Before Amy could ask about what calculations, Sheldon grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her into a fiery kiss that almost knocked Amy off the stairs from her weakened knees. Sheldon didn't break the kiss as he moved his mouth open and darted his tongue along her lips. It was the first kiss he had given her all day. For some reason, he had given her fewer kisses for the last 2 days, much to Amy's chagrin since his facial hair was so appealing. She could smell his minty breath as his whiskered face tickled her upper lip, teasing her. Their unbroken embrace made up for the dearth of kisses but it was interrupted too soon by Leonard voice.

'Oh hello, you two!" Leonard smiled closed mouth and smugly at the couple. "I see the relationship agreement's restrictions on public displays of affection are no longer in affect?"

Sheldon broke away from Amy, and stood up tall looking down on Leonard, "Well, until your unwelcome presence, it was private. And our relationship agreement is none of your concern."

"Well, it's nice to see you two try your hand at being affectionate and romantic." Leonard started up the stairs, but Sheldon stopped him.

"What do you mean? Amy and I are plenty affectionate, aren't we Amy?" Sheldon looked at Amy who nodded in agreement. If Leonard would have said that a year ago there would have been a different response; but now, Amy almost had to push Sheldon's advances away. She never did though.

"Just because we aren't all sloppy face like you and Penny doesn't mean we aren't affectionate." Sheldon crossed his arms defiantly.

Leonard didn't give up and pushed past a haughty Sheldon, "You are the most unromantic guy I know. If it weren't for the times I've seen you kiss in public, I wouldn't even know you were dating let alone getting married." Leonard was on the first landing and turned around to finish his point, "Romantic just isn't in you, Sheldon. Don't worry about it." Leonard continued up the stairs.

Sheldon turned to Amy, "Do you believe that guy?"

"Don't worry about him. The idea of romance is to show another person that you love them. I know you love me. I don't need empty gestures, veiled promises and public affection to be validated. So Leonard can suck it!" Amy stuck her tongue out at the stairs and made her way to the door.

"Coming, my prince charming?" Amy gave a deep bow and sweep of her hand to the open door.

"Thank you my princess, where is your pumpkin shaped chariot?"

"Over here. Oh, and any comments on how I ride the clutch, and you'll be pushed out of my squash mobile, just sayin'" Sheldon took a deep swallow and held onto his message bag for strength. He didn't want to lose any more Fowler coupons.

After a quick trip to liquor store, which made Sheldon exceedingly uncomfortable, and a longer stop at the comic book store, which made Amy exceedingly disagreeable, the couple made their way to the apartment. Amy needed time to work on her hair for the party, and Sheldon's argument with Captain sweat pants over the best Spiderman movie was a debate for another day, in her opinion.

Sheldon's costume was, of course, flawless. He shaved his beard to a perfect evil goatee and his pointy ears seemed permanently attached. His black hair was perfect for the role. The silky blue uniform hugged his lanky frame. His arrogant eye brow raising sealed his role as evil Spock.

Amy begged him to keep his goatee after the party. Sheldon couldn't argue with her at that time because he was ogling his personal Uhura. Amy's deep cherry red uniform and thigh boots was perfection. The gold rimmed dip of her neck line revealed a little too much cleavage for her taste, but her bare midriff was the real problem. Amy tried pulling up the gold sash to cover more of her stomach but Sheldon pulled it down. He almost pulled the uniform off her before the guest arrived.

"Wow Amy, you look perfect. And your hair? How did you get it up like that?"

"Tons of hair pins and a can of aqua net." Amy's hair was teased in the back and swept back of it in the front as make shift bangs. Her dark thick eye liner and pale lipstick completed the late 60's look. "I feel like I am back in the beauty shop in Texas."

"Oh no, darlin' you look like you just stepped off the bridge of the Enterprise. Oh man Amy, are you sure we have to host this party? " Sheldon couldn't take his eyes off of her as he backed her up against the wall licking his lips while watching Amy quiver from his gaze. Only the knock at the door saved Amy from being thrown on the bed and ravaged by a darkened eyed Vulcan.

Raj and Emily were first to arrive. Raj was dressed as an old Klingon without the forehead ridges Amy had been accustom seeing on Klingons. Amy asked Sheldon about it, and he says Klingons don't speak of it and she shouldn't mention it. She was more than willing not to ask anymore. Sheldon was just so pleased she knew enough to ask about it he rubbed her nose in an Eskimo kiss.

Emily showed up in Star fleet blue and her hair was done up in a 1960's beehive. Amy had lent Emily her costume after a huge protest from Sheldon. Emily promised to dry clean it before she returned it. Sheldon almost evoked the "Brownie Protocols" (only for them), but Amy silenced his protests when she showed him her Uhura costume, distracting him.

Howard showed up as Chekov and Bernadette was painted green with a bikini as an Orion slave girl. Howard never looked more happy or lecherous. He was beaming with pride over his adventurous wife.

"My wife is the most romantic soul to wear this costume. I can't tell you honey how many fantasies you are fulfilling right now!" The drool on Howard's shirt was evidence enough. Bernie was happy to see her Howie so thrilled. "Oh I know honey… Just remember what you promised!"

"Yes dear!" Amy would later find out that Howard promised to wear some Teddy bear costume. Amy lost track of the conversation somewhere around the term Furries.

Amy wasn't sure she could have pulled off Bernie costume, but Bernie had experience with body paint since her Smurf Halloween days. Her entire body was green. Amy thought she looked great, but Sheldon scrunched his nose at her.

"Well Wolowitz, I must say, you make a perfect Chekov and Bernie… Sheldon eyed her up and down. "You look like a peaked Orion slave girl." Amy had to poke Sheldon not to point out that she was off by a few shades. Amy's "Shut up " look was getting a lot of work out during the party. Sheldon cleared his throat, "I mean you look great! Come in!"

While chatting with Emily and Bernie, Amy heard a knock at the door and Sheldon yell angrily at the visitor, "You have got some nerve showing up here dressed like that!" Amy ran over to the door to find Leonard and Penny had shown up in Next Generation costumes.

Sheldon was fuming, "LEONARD! This is unacceptable! You should know better! You can't come in here wearing that! How many times did I tell you TOS!"

"Sheldon, it's no big deal! Penny looks great as Tasha Yar since she got her pixie cut and I wanted to go as Data!" Penny had a bare mid drift and scarf wrapped around her breasts. She had Deep V skirt and her hair was plastered down. Penny though she looked hot and was pleased as punch she didn't have to wear a uniform. It was a compromise that Leonard made in order to get her in any costume. Sheldon was unyielding in his anger.

"No Big deal?! No Big deal? Have you any idea how long we have planning this party? Everyone here is Original series and then you waltz in here 70 years in future?"

Amy came to Leonard's defense, "Sheldon, isn't there an episode that they went back in the past? Couldn't they have time traveled like that sling shot thing around the sun?" Sheldon couldn't help but smile at Amy but his ire was fixed on his anachronistic former best friend.

Penny piped in, "Yeah, Shelly! We are from the future! These aren't the droids you're looking for!" Penny was so pleased until she saw Amy make the wide eyed look that told her _shut up, wrong show!_

"Not helping Penny!" Leonard rolled his eyes and looked again to Amy to save them from Sheldon's wrath. "Amy, talk to him! Please!"

Amy rubbed her hand on Sheldon chest, like the Uhura did to Sulu in the Mirror Mirror episode. "Data is an Android right? He was pushed back in time and saved Tasha Yar's great grandmother! That is why he is wearing the wrong clothes. He is just about to come back? How about that Sheldon?" Amy was grasping for anything she could, pulling on all her Star Trek knowledge she had been ignoring for the last 4 years.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at Leonard and Penny and let them in the apartment begrudgingly , "You are lucky that my fiancé is a genius and well versed in Sci Fi and Star Trek Canon. Unlike some people's fiancé I might add."

"Yeah Yeah, Sheldon, no need to rub it in again!" Leonard mumbled something about Vulcan coitus and made his way to the drink area for a stiff one.

Once everyone was at the party, Sheldon calmed down and started to have a good time. Amy's games of find the matching Tribble and 3D chess helped. He was especially proud how Amy thought to make Romulan Ale which everyone found to be very tasty; especially Penny.

"Ames! This stuff if great! We should serve this at the Cheesecake Factory!"

Sheldon added quickly, "I doubt an establishment like the Cheesecake factory could handle the gambrinous horde of drunken Trekkers wanting to get a taste."

Penny's eyes went wide as she imagined hordes of Sci Fi Geeks lining up at the bar, "You're right, never give away the recipe. EVER! It is tasty though! You should have some, Ames!"

"I'm so glad you like it!" Amy didn't want to say that Penny would like anything with alcohol in it. "Maybe I will have just one."

"So Ames, you gonna get a New's Years Kiss this year? Or is Captain Kolinhr over here gonna flake out on you and ruin your romantic moment?"

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at this blond neighbor and flatly replied for Amy. "Amy and I have no use of such ridiculous socially forced displays of affection based on arbitrary chronological milestones. We show affection in private; a practice you could learn from, Ms. PDA."

Leonard came up just then and Penny pulled him into a big sloppy French kiss right in front of Sheldon which caused his face to scrunch up like he saw a dirty sock. "Well, Sheldon… I bet Ames likes some romance once in awhile. You never show her any! I mean snow chains? Really?"

Bernie and Howard heard this exchanged too, as did Emily and Raj. All eyes were on Amy.

Amy stood up straight and looked at her friends, "Look, you guys think my relationship with Sheldon isn't as good as yours because we don't display affection in public. I know most of you do, but we don't. It doesn't mean he doesn't love me or more importantly, that our relationship is any less valid or romantic as yours. I know he loves me now; he shows me every day. We are romantic on our terms, not what society thinks. You just need to read between the lines. So no more criticisms, okay?"

Sheldon bumped her hip with his and smiled at her with an amorous grin that turned Amy red as her uniform.

"I'll drink to that! To Shamy!" Raj grabbed a glass of Romulan Ale as did Emily. "WOW this is great! I hardly taste the liquor!"

Sheldon was beaming, "She found the recipe and made it herself." Usually, Sheldon wasn't one to push alcohol, but Romulan Ale was a special treat he never would have thought of without Amy. "Try it...how is it?" Sheldon handed a glass filled with blue liquid to Leonard, "WOW! This is great, try it Sheldon! It's good!"

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders and gave in, "Alright, it's the social convention to imbibe during these events. One glass wouldn't hurt…" He took a sip and then guzzled the whole glass, "Amy, come try this!"

Four Glasses later between them, Sheldon was playing his Theremin and Amy was playing the harp humming the Star Trek theme with Raj and Emily as the backup singers. Howard and Bernie were dancing a slave girl dance and Penny beating Leonard at 3D chess. This entire party was inebriated, but not as much as the host couple.

Howard invented a game called 'Shatner'. When someone yelled, 'Shatner then an action', you have to over act everything you are doing. Howard was having too much fun yelling out "Shatner Drink" any time Sheldon took a drink of his Ale. Sheldon yelled 'Shatner dance' to Amy just to watch her move her hips slowly. He was growling noticeably.

Sheldon came up to Leonard and Penny, who had not had nearly enough to drink to deal with a half drunk Sheldon, "Leonard! Little Leonard! Did I tell you guys about Amy's recipe for Romulan Ale?"

"Yes, honey, we know…" Penny whispered to Leonard, "Good thing they are out of that blue drink, or he would have his pants off by now."

Sheldon went over to Raj who was drunk and the two started humming the theme to Wrath of Khan. "ba ba , ba ba, bum ba! Bum bum Ba Ba!"

Leonard whispered back, "He's not too far gone yet, but yeah, he's feeling no pain. It's kinda funny to see him so loose. Is he dancing with Raj?"

Raj and Sheldon were whispering loudly, " Oh and she wore her Star Fleet uniform and Shhh…. Don't tell Wolowitz… But we took care of that… _hiccup_… Pon Farr problem…" Sheldon whisper was as loud as his singing.

Leonard called over to Sheldon, "WE heard Sheldon! The whole room heard. Vulcan coitus! "

"Ain't she great? I can't believe she thought of this party! She's so smart!"

Leonard shook his head at his former roommate, "Yo SHeldon? 'Shatner Kolinhr.'" Sheldon looked very serious and took a large sniff out of the air and placed his hands together. He was quiet for about a minute before he started giggling again.

Penny laughed, "You almost had him there, Leonard!"

"Not quite enough..."

Amy was chatting up Bernie and Howard, oblivious to Sheldon's braggart conversation about Pon Farr or his over acted Kolinhr skills. Howard was getting the TV set up to watch the ball drop in New York. It was almost 8:57 California time.

"Amy, I am surprised you know so much Star Wars..."

"Trek.."

"Star Trek stuff... Sheldon is loving it!"

"Well he makes me watch it all the time. It's not that hard to look up and it makes him so happy, its hard to resist. I wanted to show him some interest in his hobbies. He's been reading Chaucer! He quotes it now... Drives me crazy... still need a male word for Vixen... Hiccup.."

Bernie was giggling at Amy's slurring although, she was feeling no pain herself. It seemed Howard was the sober one for the evening.

"Ssshouldn't we wait for midnight, to see the balls drop?" Amy was giggling like a school girl.

Bernie was snuggling up to Howard, distracting him from his task, "This way, we get a kiss for every time the clock strikes 12! That's 3 kisses!"

"Four kisses." Amy wasn't that drunk that she couldn't count time zones.

"Right, four kisses...East coast, Central time, Mountain and Pacific. Any reason to smooch my Orion goddess is okay with me!" Howard just got the internet fed through the TV with a minute to spare. Sheldon saw the ball was about to drop and moved swiftly toward Amy with a dramatic slide across the floor to grab Amy's hands. He didn't notice the entire room was looking at him, nor did he care.

"Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon made a large bow as he said her name.

"Yes, Sheldon Lee Cooper..." Amy was giggling till she saw his eyes roam over her, then focus on her lips. She took a deep breath.

"I have tracked and remembered every kiss I have ever given you and tonight, I will give you the 1000th kiss. It hasn't been easy! I almost went over budget today on the stairs!" Sheldon started giggling, "You Vixen! Good thing I gave myself an extra one for emergencies."

As the ball was being announced, Sheldon held both Amy's hands in front of them, meshing their palms together. Amy was blushing, she didn't expect a production or Sheldon's intense stare that bore into her. As the numbers were announced across the air waves, Sheldon said what was on his mind as he looked into her emerald-green eyes:

10 Thank you Amy..

9 I can't imagine my life without you…

8 You're the best part of my life…

7 You make happy every day…

6 I can't wait till you're my wife…

5 And I want to kiss you

4 1000 times more…

3 I hope to give you…

2 Everything you ever wanted…

1 I love you…

Amy's heart was racing as she watched Sheldon move closer to her. Her gaze was locked with his china blue eyes. She could feel the air around them almost cackle with the electricity off their touch.

As the announcer said Happy New Year, Sheldon placed his hands softly on either side of Amy's face and pulled her into one of the most passionate kisses she had ever received from Sheldon. His whiskers and alcohol scented breath didn't take away from the feeling Amy had as he glided his mouth over hers. His warm lips pressed gently against hers at first, then with more fervent and zealous. It was the kind of kiss that makes the spine weak and melts your bones.

Amy had to catch her hitched breath as he moved his hands to the nape of her neck and pulled her closer. The heat off their embrace fueled the fiery kiss. His tongue darted in her mouth and danced across her tongue with timid yet longing pace. He turned his head while his lips stayed glued to her, tasting her bottom lip like it was sweet nectar. Amy's hands found his neck and pulled him even closer so their bodies were merged. She could feel his silky blue fabric on her stomach as he rubbed his body against her. Sheldon's hands moved from her neck down her back, to her waist. The feeling of Amy's soft naked lower back and velvet skin stirred a primal feeling in Sheldon. He grabbed her hips with a possessive power and pulled her pelvis into him. The feel of her hips under his hands caused Sheldon to moan and deepen his kiss; filling her mouth with his hungry tongue.

They didn't hear the gasps from the group, who by this time, had finished their New Year's Kisses and were staring in awe at their usually chaste friends. Amy and Sheldon didn't notice the crowd move awkwardly away from the fused couple to give them some much needed privacy. All Amy and Sheldon could sense were each other.

Bernie whispered to Howard, "How long do we watch this? I feel like I'm watching my parents make out."

Howard swallowed hard, "My parents never made out like that or I might not have been an only child."

Leonard glared at Howard, "Howard! Did you say 'Shatner Kiss' to Sheldon?"

"NO! I swear! This is all him! And her it seems. Oh man… That's a lot of tongue!"

Penny snorted, "And he calls me Ms. PDA!"

Raj was doe eyed, "Did you hear what he said during the countdown? That's so romantic."

" We should go before they start stripping!" Emily grabbed her purse as did Bernie. Raj didn't want to leave the scene. He was ready to grab the popcorn.

"It's only 9 o'clock!" Just then Amy let out a moan as Sheldon started kissing her neck and moving his hands to her uniform top. "Okay let's go! Party at Penny's!"

The gang left with a loud door slam. It was only then that Sheldon was knocked out of this stupor.

"Where did everyone go? "

Amy couldn't speak; she could barely stand since her knees were running on some unknown power that was failing.

Sheldon didn't spend any time thinking about it. He went back to kissing Amy. "1001, 1002, 1003…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, you caught me. I might have read the taping report while I was working on this chapter. But truly, this chapter is dedicated to mphs95 who left the following review for chapter 59:**

**Okay we so need a chapter where Shamy gives the others get a verbal smackdown for all the crap they give Shamy for their relationship. Frankly it's more romantic because he's always looking out for her not just big productions to show romance.**

**SO it's not really spoilers... I swear!**

**I hear wedding bells!**


	62. No Backing Out

**A/N: This chapter is in POV. **There are two POV's Amy then Sheldon. I hope this is clear.** The italics are thoughts and memories and the plain text is dialog. I wanted to put this up front, since it's a little unclear. **

**I wanted to thank you guys again for all your support. I just love to hear what you think about the chapters. If you haven't reviewed, but have read this story, maybe you can write a PM and tell me what you think. I love to hear you from you guys. I am also on the Fan forum, if it is easier. **

**Again, thank you all so much for you support. Now, let's get these two crazy love birds hitched.**

* * *

><p><strong>No Backing out<strong>

**Amy's thoughts on March 14, 2015. The 73****rd**** day of the year. 26 minutes before her wedding…**

_Breathe in and out… repeat… Raj said he take care of the caterer. He said he would; it's our wedding present. Raj said the caterer knew the location… Thank god we didn't do that Thai place on Del Amo… I don't have to worry about that. _

_I hope he remembered that Sheldon hates Salmon touching rice. Sheldon. Sheldon Cooper. Dr. Mrs. Sheldon Lee Cooper. WE will be Dr. and Dr. Cooper. Doctor Doctor…_

"Take away my name  
>Fever lay your hands on me<br>Never be the same  
>Doctor, doctor, can't you see, I'm burning, burning?" <em>Singing helps. I need my harp. OH here's Penny…<br>_  
>"Honey, are you singing Thomson Twin's songs? Don't be nervous! You'll be fine! Now, sit still."<p>

"_Don't be nervous" If I hear that one more time from Penny, I am going to cut off the rest of her hair. I can't think… My brain is stuck in idle. And no, I am not riding my brain clutch, Sheldon… oh, I miss him._

_My Thalamus isn't working. What was that poem?…_

"The thalamus is a grand station,  
>It gives and receives information,<br>Gets messages here,  
>Sends messages there,<br>It's quite an important location."

"OH, honey, I don't even know what you're doing now, but you need to calm down. You love him right?"

"Of Course Penny! But what about the caterer? Sheldon doesn't like his rice…"

"Honey, all you have to do is just walk down that aisle. That's it. It just you and him. That's all that matters, okay?"

"Okay Penny.. Thank you…" _Penny looked great but I expected nothing less from that goddess. I had a hard time deciding on a Maid of Honor, but really Penny was the logical choice. She helped me get back with Sheldon when we had that fight. Oh that fight. I almost left. He was blocking the door. Then, the intimacy collaboration. I can't believe he agreed to that. It started with hands. Just hands._

"Honey hold still, quit wringing your hands."

_Penny has been a good friend in the last 3 months. Raj was the next choice for maid of honor because he loved doing the wedding planning so much! Sheldon up the kibosh on that. Big meanie. Raj was so game! He loves doing the caterer though. Did he get the drinks? I need one! Oh god. I can't believe this. I need to calm down. Think good thoughts. I look amazing, of course. This dress and beckoning pelvis, I would expect nothing less. _

"Pelvis justo major, large pelvis, makes child-birth easier"

"Oh, Ames speaking Latin really? Are you thinking of having kids? Let's get through this wedding first.."

_Penny's right! OH man, how often do I get to say that! Oh god, Now I am thinking of having kids? One thing at a time, Fowler. __ God this mind! I can't turn it off. Adrenaline response. _

"Epinephrine"

_Penny looks confused, _"What Ames?"

"Adrenaline, it' s made in the chromaffin cells of the adrenal medulla from the amino acids phenylalanine and tyrosine."

"That's great honey. You look great, cholo muffin cells and all. Now… Breathe.. Breathe… Breathe…"

_Thank god for Sheldon. He's been so calm. He remembered everything, of course. Focus Fowler… Focus… His Memory. Mnemonics_

"Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, to touch and feel very good velvet. Such heaven! "

"What the hell are you talking about Ames? Is that another Thomson Twin's song?"

"Mnemonics of Nerves "Olfactory nerve, optic nerve, oculocmoter nerve Tochlear nerve, trigeminal nerve abducens nerve, facial nerve, auditory nerve, glossophryngeal nerve, Vagus nerve, spinal accessory nerve. hypoglossal. "

"Honey, enough Biology Jibber Jabber! You need to relax. Here, drink some water." _Is she rolling her eyes? I guess I deserve that! Oh god, that water feels so good. I'm not hungry I'm thirsty. Did I smear my lip stick?_

_Something's got to go wrong, I know it. I wish he was here. Penny's poking me with her lip stick. My hair feels so crunchy. God, I'm hungry. I'd kill for a Luna Bar now. Focus Fowler. Soon to be Fowler-Cooper. Oh boy, oh man… Did he get his tux? He hates rentals. It's been 2 days since I've seen him. I don't know whose stupid idea it was to have time apart before the wedding, but surely, it wasn't me. Actually, I think it was… Oh god, I can't wait to see him again. Leonard said he would take care of him. Leonard will do it. He's a good friend. So is Penny. Bernie's out yelling at the Dj. What was that about Klingon? _

"Did she just yell no Klingon? What are they talking about out there, Penny?"

"Don't worry, Bernie and Emily are taking care of it. It seems Howard bribed the DJ to play some Klingon Opera when you guys leave the altar. Bernie is fixing it. "

_Bernie is a great bride's maid. Thank goodness too, I don't think Penny could have told off the DJ like that! Almost time._

" Don't worry! Oh Ames. I have never seen you look better! Shelly gonna flip!"

"My stomach is already flipping! Did his mother arrive, is Meamaw here? Where Missy? "

"They're all here. Everyone is here. Sheldon's fine, everyone is fine… Except you of course.."

_I know Penny said that under her breath, but I heard her. I need to calm down. _

_Where's the… Oh here's mother. Maybe I spoke too soon._

"Amy, you look incredible! Oh my little girl!" _Oh man, she's blubbering. I wish she would stop, she'll make me cry and it took an hour to do this makeup. _

"MOM! Stop that! Did you see the altar? Is it facing the sea? Are the candles lit? No rice touching the…"

"Amy! Everything is perfect! I can't believe you pulled this off! In four months! "

"Well, mother, all my friends helped. And it helped that Stuart brought Sheldon that the residual check for the Comic they wrote. It was more than enough. Raj is paying for the food. He said not to worry. I do though. That's so much! Oh god… Did he get the soy sauce from the Korean market? Sheldon only likes that kind!"

"Everything is perfect Ames! Everyone knows what to do! Nothing to worry about and nothing needs soy sauce! Just keep your makeup on. It's almost time. NO CRYING!" _I hope Penny can read my eyes… get rid of her!_

"Mrs. Fowler, can you check on the guest book?" _She did read my eyes _

"Sure, honey. Amy. You look perfect. I just can't.. even look…" _Oh great, more crying… She left, thank god!_

"Thank you Penny, I can't have any crying now ringing in my ears… OH GOD! Do you have the ring?"

"Yes Amy. I do. Leonard has yours. We are all set. "

_I want to check on things, but I can't go out there. Sheldon hasn't seen his Meamaw's dress, and I don't want to ruin it for him. I don't believe in that silly superstition of not seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding, but I understand how it got started. I miss him. His blue eyes. I need to see them… Ahhh…_

"Ames? What are you doing? Are you spacing out? Bernie didn't give you any of her free samples from her lab, did she?"

_I could use a free sample right now. Happy thoughts, she says. The weather couldn't be better, the cake is perfect, the bride maid's emerald green dresses are perfect. Mrs. Wolowitz sure can sew! No wonder Sheldon went to her for the costume. Oh god, did I pack that? He wanted that on the honeymoon. He is so naughty! Did I pack? OH no, he packed. He is packing boss. I am gift boss. Seven gifts. I had to buy for everyone. Did it. Seven gifts, I'm the gift boss. Bride of sevenless. Gene receptors… Think biology… Like_

"The R8 photo receptor contains an activator of the RTK (receptor tyrosine kinase) for on a precursor R7 cell, called the bride of sevenless (BOSS). Penny did you know that the bride of sevenless is BOSS. I can't breathe."

_Penny looks annoyed… Who is she calling? Focus Fowler. I need to breathe, come on mitochondria. ATP production… Kolinhr. Penny talking.. Her lips are moving.. What was that? Sheldon?_

"What about Sheldon? Did he leave? Is he freaking out? Oh, god, I knew it! He left again didn't he_?"_

"No honey, he's"

"He's BACKING OUT?!" _I didn't know my voice could go that high. I am going to cry .. Can't breathe… Breathe.. Phew Phew Phew Phew Phew.. _

"Ames, honey! Sheldon isn't leaving. He's on the phone! Talk to him! PLEASE!" _I can't even hold the phone, my hands are trembling. Penny put it on speaker, thank god!_

"Sheldon?"

"Hello Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, soon to be Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler- Cooper. I hear you are experiences some distress. Did you eat one of your Luna bars?"

_Why does he sound so calm? Condescension coupled with sweetness. Oh yes, I missed this! _"No, Dr. Cooper, I have not. I am not that stressed." _Lie to him, great way to start a marriage._

_Penny pipes in a screeched, tattle tale voice,_ "She lying! She is reciting Nerves and stuff. Biology text books and all kinds of Latin! Fix her Sheldon!"

"Don't listen to her. I am fine.. I am Fine.. I….Are you backing out?" _That sounded way more scared than I should. Oh god, he is going to leave from that alone. _

"Oh Amy… "_His voice is so calm, like a reverberating bass in an orchestra of mistuned violins. I could listen to his voice all day, _"Backing out? Oh no, little lady. I'm not going anywhere till I have you."

_Breath in…"_Are you sure?"

"More sure than anything I've ever known... "

"I am 1 minutes away from going to the court-house_." Phew Phew Phew…_

"Just say the word, darlin'. Let me just grab that groom's men Pecan pie and we are otta here!"

_All I can do is laugh. He knows my scared laugh. He knows everything. _

"Amy… Let's play a game."

_Breath out_, "…okay… What kind of game?" _Focus away from wedding, he really is a genius._

"Counter factuals. I will posit a question to you. Ready?"

"Always Dr. Cooper."

"In a world where phones are bananas, who runs the oil industry?"

"A little easy, don't you think, Dr. Cooper?"

"Well, I wanted to go easy on you, kiddo."

"Okay… Mark Zuckerberg."

" Defend."

"Monkey's use the natural ability to find bananas to start a thriving telecom industry. The monkeys use their new found wealth to combat climate change and reforest the Amazon… The nations of the world see their progress and switch to solar power. The oil industry, now bankrupt is bought up by the Facebook CEO as a financial write off."

"Correct. Your turn…"

_Okay, think Fowler. I can't think.. This wedding…_ "In a world… Where… Amy Farrah Fowler is going to marry Sheldon Lee Cooper in 6 minutes… What could go wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Defend." And have a good answer, cause I don't know it.

"In a world where Amy Farrah Fowler marries Sheldon Lee Cooper, Sheldon is the happiest he has ever been in his life. This happiness transcends all fear, all doubt. The only thing that matters is she and he together and everything else, all the people, the theater, all of it, is just window dressing for everyone else. The wedding, it's just for us. Brownie protocols."

_I can breathe._ "Brownie protocols."

"After 2 days of waiting, I will finally see you in 4 minutes 30 seconds. In 18 minutes, you will be my wife. There is nothing, I mean nothing else that matters. I can't imagine being happier than right now, Amy. Ask me again in 19 minutes. I might have a new answer."

"I know I will."

"Now, eat one of those Luna bar things. The brownie flavored one so when I kiss you in 15 minutes I can taste it on your lips. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you Sheldon, for not freaking out."

"Oh, I did that already. About 8 months ago. You helped me then, I'm just returning the favor. Now Leonard says I have to go. I'll see you soon, Dr. Fowler."

"Can't be soon enough, Dr. Cooper. Bye."

Penny hangs up the phone and starts in yammering; "See! Sheldon is fine. Now we have to go, hold on. Let me touch that up. Good. Eat this… Good. Now I have the rings… I need that.. Oh where is that thing… Okay good…"

_I don't know why she is freaking out so bad. She really needs to calm down. It's just a wedding!_

**Sheldon's Point of View 22 minutes before the wedding.**

_22 minutes!? I wish she agreed to the court house. We would be done by now and eating that tasty pie. She wants this. I guess, I do too. I can't wait to see her. I need to sleep. 2 days… 2 days of barely any sleep. Who asinine idea was it to stay apart for 2 days before the wedding? Oh, right.. My future wife. Green eyed vixen with her persuasive hips. That woman could talk me into anything. No klingon she says, HA! Hopefully Wolowitz got to the DJ. Leonard is pacing… _

"Leonard, calm down. Everything is fine."

"Sheldon! How can you be this calm? There's like 100 people out there!

"127, not counting the catering staff that Raj insisted on providing. I mean honestly, why couldn't we just do that Thai place on Del Amo. "

"Raj is taking care of it. You could have had him in dress instead!"

"Raj as a maid of Honor, really? Thank god I fixed that hair brained idea before it got wings. "

" I think he happier than you about this wedding."

"I doubt that, Leonard." _Just because I am calm doesn't mean I am not happy. These people and their assumptions. Its just a formality. No big deal. I doubt I will be feeling differently. _

"Oh man… I hope I don't trip walking up there. OH man, did you get your flash shirt? Are you wearing it? Oh man…"

"Yes, Leonard. Under this tux. You have your Superman shirt. Wolowitz has Batman and Raj is wearing Green Lantern. You got them all. It's fine Leonard. You need to relax."

"I should be telling you that! Honestly, I thought I would be hog tying you to get you down the aisle. I can't believe you are getting married. I just… Wow… just Wow!"

"Well, Leonard. I've had my share of freak outs. As long as Amy is okay, I'll be fine. Who's calling?"

"It's Penny, she says Amy is freaking out…"

_Oh boy…_

"Sheldon?"

"Hello Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, soon to be Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler- Cooper. I hear you are experiences some distress. Did you eat one of your Luna bars?" _She never eats when she is stressed. I never should have left her for 2 days. _

…

**Wedding in 1 minute.**

_Now it's time. I have to walk up there. Okay, this is hard part. Eyes front. They won't trample you. Thank god Amy put those ribbons on the pews to keep them locked in. Don't look, oh there's Meamaw and Mom! Okay I can smile at them. Amy really did pick a nice place. I hope we get the picture I want, the atmosphere seems to be cooperating. Come on Green Flash! Okay there is the alter. Okay. I'm here. Just wait. Just wait for her. Don't lock my knees. Boy howdy that's a lot of people. I didn't know we had that many friends. I have 9 friends. That's all. Leonard is here, sweating like crazy. What fresh hell am I going to have to deal with when he gets married?_

_Finally! Here are the girls. Wolowitz's mother is a good seamstress. Hurry up ladies… Oh man, Penny is already blubbering. Boy, these emotional females. Who's doing all that crying? OH god, Raj. Get it together man! _

_Everyone is standing, here she … She… comes… Oh … my God… Is that Amy? Breathe, Cooper. She looks… SO that is where the word __breathtaking__ comes from… She's wearing it, her tiara. She said she would. She does look like a princess. She's almost here. Breathe Cooper. That dress.. I know that… Meamaw! She's wearing the dress that… Oh wow. She's smiling at me. Let out that breath._

_Can she hear me? I know that minister man is saying something, but I can't hear him. _

_I just hear her. Amy Farrah Fowler. Echoes in my head:_

…_Tepid water please….._

… _I love cats, they're __epitome __of indifference…._

…_.Cornucopia. What a mellifluous word…._

… _Where would I have picked up an alien parasite?..._

…_.I'm available for experimentation…._

_...Sheldon, you're not a weirdo..._

…_. Now say it without the quadruple negative….._

_...Sheldon. Are we ever going to have an intimate relationship? ..._

…_. Please pass the butter!..._

_…..The complexities and intricacies of human development, cognitive processes and even emotional motivations are the driving focuses of my research…._

_Oh man. I remember it all. Everything she has ever said to me. It is flooding back. God, she is so beautiful. Her smile. She is smiling now. I want to see that smile forever. _

…_I want someone who knows, better than anyone, that we can work anything out, ANYTHING, regardless of how long it takes, regardless of the words. He wants me. That's what I want, Sheldon. Can you do that?..._

_I remember her saying that to me. _

"Now the bride and groom will say their vows…"

_I know she can hear me. , I will honor you, hold you, keep you forever. I will love you when I don't know how. I will not run away because I know we can work it out. I know it is worth it. You are the missing part of me. Together we are better. You are my constant. The filter through which all things make sense. I want to bound with you, Forever. _

"Forever."

_I can hear her… Sheldon, I will honor you, keep you, hold you forever. I will love you when I don't know how. I just understand her. I don't know the words, they are fluid, malleable, subject to change. WE are each other's constant. Never changing, base unit for happiness. I am hers…She is mine._

"Forever."

"Do you take this woman, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, to be your wife… "

_She is smiling and her green eyes are sparkling. I will remember that look forever... It says everything. Her eyes say books, no libraries worth of words expressing her love. I can read them all and write half of them myself. _

"I do"

"Amy, Do you take Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, to be your husband, to have…"

"I do" She is putting on Poppop's ring. Now's it's my ring. It feels like it belongs there, like it's a part of my skin. I am never taking this off.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife." _I don't think I am going to be able wipe the stupid grin off my face for years. _

"You may now kiss the bride."

_Finally! Reach up, hold her face. Her soft delicate face. Her skin is electric, completing a circuit. Her lips are perfect. Oh, I missed this. Better not kiss too long in front of all these gawkers. It feels different. Better. How can I feel different? Nothing has really fundamentally changed. I shouldn't feel different, just because that man said… Husband and wife… Wife… She's my wife… Wow. Oh, we have to walk now, Good, let's get out of here. _

_We made it through the slalom of people. It just us. _

"We did it!"_ She is so happy. I love that toothy grin of hers. _

"Yes, Dr. Fowler-Cooper, we did…"

"Are you happier?"

"Amy, I am more than just happy. I am content. I feel like I have something I didn't even know I lost, like a piece of my soul is found. I feel…

"Complete."

"Yes, Complete." _Oh she is kissing me again. She smells like spring flowers. She tastes like brownies again. I love this. Drat! Here comes the world! Oh there's blubbering Penny and the gang._

"Oh you guys! It was beautiful!"

"Just so magical! I can't stop crying!"

"Oh Raj! Stop it! Welcome to club, you too!"

_Amy is so nice, she'll say the right things._ "Thanks Howard!" _I'm glad she can talk. I think I need to sit down. Oh, they are all talking again. Can't we go sit down?_

"The sun, the ocean in the back ground! Oh, Amy! You look incredible!" _No, Emily... wrong word. Totally credible. She is perfection in motion. _

"It was perfect! We have to do pictures now so we can get that sunset shot!" _OH right, pictures, then we can go the reception. I hope Howard got the light sabers for us to walk through. Maybe I should have asked Amy? Naw, she'll be fine with it! Better than rice! Oh man, she is so beautiful. How can her eyes get more green? Everything is more. It's overwhelming. Oh, she's holding my hand. I can do this, with her. _

"Come on you too! There's plenty of time for that kind of eye coitus tonight!"

_Howard's right, we better go. _

_I know. Let's go. Then tonight, it's just us. _

_Just us. _


	63. Body and Soul

**Body and Soul**

**Or**

**"I got to ****hand**** it to ya, you kept her at arms length, but after you ****face****d**** the fact you loved her and she got a ****leg**** up on your issues, your ****back**** was against the wall, but you over came it. You love her pal. Body and soul…"**

* * *

><p>One of the main reasons Sheldon agreed to an ocean side wedding was for a chance to get a photograph of the green flash; the atmospheric phenomenon he told Amy about so long ago on that "Forgive me I'm an idiot date." Sheldon's forced smile could be seen in all the other shots, of family, friends. The countless ones of Amy in her dress were patience inducing, even for her. Each time the photographer had the group pose for a picture, he would hold his head up and slur in sing-song tone, "Okay, Happy Faces!" The first time was cute, the second time was tedious, the 15th time was enough for Penny and Bernie to plot throwing him over the side of the pier. Sheldon only wanted two shots: One with all his friends reveling their super hero shirts as if they exposed their secret identity. It was a fun shot, that all the guys seem to enjoy a little too much. The other was the green flash.<p>

Finally, the shot was set up, the sun was almost setting. Sheldon and Amy looked at each other, and the photograph yelled 'Happy Face!" Amy snapped her head at him, "If you don't stifle that fake "happy Face" pedantic chant, I'm going to make so you never have a happy face again, got it?" Sheldon looked at Amy, and said softly, "For thogh we slepe, or wake, or rome, or ryde, Ay fleeth the tyme; it nyl no man abyde". Amy's eyes lit up like the flash bulb, "Did you just quote Chaucer to me? Time and tide wait for no man?"

Sheldon just smiled and Amy pulled him to into sweet chaste kiss. Just as their lips met, the green flash peak on the horizon. The photographer missed the shot. Crestfallen, Sheldon slumped his shoulders and let out a huge, _Awww_!

Howard grinned wide as he looked down at this digital camera. "Oh Sheldon, come here, I think I just found your wedding present. Sheldon looked down at Howard's screen. He got it. The perfect shot. Amy and Sheldon kissing just as the green flash was between their lips on the horizon. It was perfect. Sheldon was thrilled. "Wolowitz, you just made the fort!" Amy turned to the photographer and barked, "You're fired."

Sheldon was thrilled to arrive at the reception and slalom through ten light sabers hoisted over the couples heads in a V pattern. Amy's forced a smile for her Sci Fi addicted husband and shrugged her shoulders at Penny and Bernie who hadn't a clue the guys had planned this. At least they knew it was Star Wars. Before her mother could complain, the couple was whisked away by Sheldon's mother who insisted on a bride receiving line. Neither Sheldon nor Amy knew that line gave the right for every male attendee to kiss the bride. After a sloppy wet one from Cousin Louie in from Tulsa, Amy graciously stepped out of line right when Kripke and Bert were next. Sheldon's throbbing blood vessel in his neck was clue enough for Amy to quickly make their leave to the dance floor.

The first dance started after the familiar tune of "At Last" played over the speakers. Sheldon promised Amy one dance only, so she made it count. Even referenced Doctor Who dancing at Amy Pond's wedding didn't abate his resolve. With all the elderly relatives and his mother watching, Sheldon's dance was tame compared to the last time he held Amy while having Etta James echo in his ear; however, everyone in the reception knew the couple was in love by their eyes glued to each other. Sheldon dipped Amy slightly and brought her slowly upright and whispered in her ear, "One of these days, we will dance again to that song without all these gawkers, Okay?"

"Deal, Dr. Cooper. Let's go eat, I'm starving!"

The reception hall had 15 round tables facing a long table with the wedding party. Once everyone was seated, Leonard tapped on the glass:

"Excuse me… um… Folks… Hi.. I'm Leonard Hofstadter, the best man.. Hi!" Leonard pulled at his wet collar, and continued, "I am supposed to make a toast here for my friend, Sheldon Cooper…" Leonard looked over to Sheldon's glowered face, "Excuse me, Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Funny, for the longest time, that is how I saw him. A Dr. of Physics, the smartest man I have ever met and…" Leonard looked over at Sheldon, "A complete pain in the ass as most of this room can attest." A little too much laughter at Sheldon's expense, but he expected it. "Anyway, I've know this patience inducing guy for over 10 years and in the last four or so years, he has changed, slowly. He would hate to admit it that, god, don't tell him I said so."

Leonard looked over to Sheldon who crossed his arms and smirked at Leonard. " I noticed this when he met Amy. It was slow, but she brought out a different side to him. He was kinder, nicer, and frankly happier. I always thought that Sheldon didn't know about love or emotions. But seeing him with Amy, he knows better than all of us. I got to hand it to ya, you kept her at arms length, but after you faced the fact you loved her and she got a leg up on your issues, your back was against the wall and you over came it... You love her pal. Body and soul…" Leonard raised his glass to Sheldon and Amy, "They are the strongest relationship I have ever seen. They are unique, and I think we can all learn how to love from them. Congratulations Guys!" Sheldon held up his glass of apple juice and smiled at the only friend besides Amy who has truly understood him.

Raj was gushing over the toast and his dinner menu he prepared. By the time it was served, the couple wasn't able to eat due to the constant interruptions and hand shaking from the Fowler and Cooper clans. At least, Sheldon lamented, no one called him Armin this time and he used three bottles of Purell for the reception so far.

The five tiered wedding cake with the ivy frosting was picture perfect. So much so, Amy was reluctant to cut into it. The entire reception boo'd the couple when they refused to shove the cake in each other's faces; a mutual agreed upon abstinence from such an unsanitary custom. Sheldon instead cut a large piece of Pecan pie and handed a piece to Amy who gracious accepted.

The Bouquet toss almost caused a riot when Mrs. Wolowitz lunged at the bouquet and snatched it out of Emily's hands. Penny and Bernie laughed, but Raj and Howard were not amused, for drastically different reasons. Everyone was so busy fighting over the bouquet, Leonard was able to talk to Amy.

He went up to her, and put his finger on his mouth, showing her a painted on moustache. Amy laughed, "You know what, that never gets old, Leonard."

"Thought it was appropriate, now there is someone who wants to talk to you before the garter thing…" Amy's brow furled as she was gently pulled to a door on the side of the reception hall. Leonard opened the door to find a smiling Sheldon with a sheepish grin.

"Sheldon, what's gonna on?" Amy was worried something was amiss, but by this time, she drunk with bliss and happy to out of the room. She was Dr. Fowler-Cooper and she had her ocean wedding, her perfect cake, she was spent.

"Amy, what's wrong is that I am not interested in going up that dress, getting some ribbony thing off your leg and throwing it drooling the lecherous horde."

"Shelton, that lecherous horde are you friends and family." Amy placed her hands on her hips in opposition, but her tone was conciliatory. She wanted outta there.

"Exactly, I know what there thinking... Amy... I am dying to spend the rest of our lives together, ALONE! Starting now. The time is nigh." He held out his bend elbow and looked down at her with a darken glare and devil may care side smirk that ended any debate.

"Alright, Dr. Cooper, put away those peepers, you could kill a gal with those."

"The limo will take you guys to the hotel by LAX. You're all set. Congrats you too! Don't make too many benign over lords this week. Humanity can only take so much of your reign." Leonard held the door for Amy and Sheldon. Amy kissed his cheek, "thank you so much, Leonard." Leonard smiled and looked at the pavement, "Sure, have fun!"

Sheldon and Amy rushed off in the limo. In the rear view mirror, as they drove away, Amy could see her mother, Sheldon's mother and Raj calling after them. She wasn't sure who was more disappointed, but she have the time to reflect, Sheldon was kissing her neck. The next 30 minutes on the drive to the hotel were a blur. Amy was thankful for the partition and finally understood that Beyonce song Raj played loudly all summer.

Their honeymoon was scheduled for Europe. Sheldon wanted to visit CERN, the museum in Florence to see Galileo's work and Amy wanted to see London, visit Chaucer's old haunts and the National Gallery. Amy even promised Sheldon a trip to York to visit the National railway museum. They had planned a 2 week honeymoon and it could have come at a better time. Amy was getting more recognition for her microRNA work and Sheldon theorem was the talk of the physics world. In fact, he planned to meet with scientist at CERN to discuss the possibilities of experimenting with idea for finding gravitons. Cal-Tech and funding part of the trip. More importantly, Sheldon was thrilled he didn't have to go alone.

As they walked quickly through the hotel lobby, Sheldon's smirk and blue eyes were gathering butterflies in Amy's stomach. She wondered what he was plotting. The walk to the room was short but everyone they passed in the hall gave them a knowing nod, especially Sheldon who looked away from the nosy strangers. He didn't know what he was up for that night. He was tired from his sleepless nights without Amy. Upsetting his routine was the worst part about getting married, in his opinion. The two days apart were agony since they didn't Skype either. At least when she went on her science conference tour, they communicated daily.

At the hotel door, it was a Herculean task to pick Amy up and carry her over the threshold with her flowing dress, but he had been looking forward to for far too long not to follow through. He smirked at Amy, threw his arms around under her knees and hoisted her up with a large grunt. Amy squeal was worth the effort, however, she asked to be put down immediately, noticing his strained breath. "You Crazy Texan!"

"Happy to oblige Mrs. Dr. Fowler- Cooper!" Sheldon tipped an imaginary hat and smiled at his bride. She was breathless from the trip over the threshold as much as from his look.

Once in the room, Amy darted her eyes around nervously. She wanted to be with Sheldon, but she was exhausted. She saw his dark circles and hunched shoulders. The social convention was they should have coitus, but she frankly wasn't up for it. She looked at Sheldon with tired eyes and cupped his face.

"Proposal…"

"Yes, Dr. Fowler-Cooper.?"

"We slip into our night clothes, order room service and sleep. Tomorrow, we wake up and see what the day brings?"

Sheldon perched his lips, "Amy is that what you REALLY want?" Sheldon looked down at her with a furled brow and his arms crossed.

Amy winced, "Would you hate me if I said yes?"

Sheldon let out a huge sigh, "No actually, I would love you more!" He kicked off his uncomfortable dress shoes and pulled off his suit jacket. Amy loved watching him undress, but she was interested in holding him tonight. She wanted their first time together as husband and wife to be perfect. She knew, that he was exhausted. She always knew.

"Just help with this dress!" Sheldon went over and pulled the zipper slowly down her back. He retraced his path up her spine to her neck, "Amy, you looked lovely today. " He kissed her bare shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her back and forth. "I missed your smell." Sheldon was just resting on Amy's shoulder and she could tell he was getting more relaxed.

"Come now, let's get comfortable. I'll order pie for Pi day too, okay?" Sheldon was never happier in life than to have such an understanding wife. _WIFE… She was his wife. Boy, he really was a genius to marry her._

After a relaxing night of Pizza Booze telly, sans the booze and add pie, the couple snuggled into the bed with the glow of the muted TV the only light in the quiet room. Sheldon held Amy close to him, missing her warm body next to him.

"Promise me that we will do everything in our power not to sleep apart, Amy. I haven't slept in two days." Sheldon yawned and drank in her aroma like it was a sleeping potion.

Amy drew in a huge sigh, "Of course, Love. Whose idiotic idea was it to stay apart? Surely not anyone in this bed!"

"Surely not. " Sheldon kissed her forehead and let out a huge sigh. "I can't believe we are married."

"I know… Do you feel differently?" Amy cocked her head waiting for an honest answer she knew she would get .

"A little. It is going to be a transition calling you wife." Sheldon let out a yawn, "I think I bark it out when I need my slippers."

"You better not, or I'll call you my ol'man."

Sheldon snorted like he just smelled a dirty sock, "Oh god… Don't do that… It's so…"

"Rustic?"

"That's a nice way to put it, yes." Sheldon snuggled into her chest, holding her close to his body and using her as pillow.

Amy sat up, and looked concerned, "Still happy?"

Sheldon pulled her back to get the warmth from her chest back on his face, "Oh yes. Very happy, just surprised." Sheldon let out a yawn and kissed Amy through the last sigh he could muster. "Very…" And he was out. Amy played with his hair for a few minutes, reflecting on the day. She had her perfect wedding without many complaints from Sheldon, as much as she knew he hated so many aspects of it, he did it for her. As her thoughts wandered through the flashes of memories she drifted off to sleep holding Sheldon close to her chest.

The next morning, Amy woke up to Sheldon's minty kiss, the smell of weak hotel coffee and bacon. Sheldon had order room service and had it delivered while Amy was still asleep. He watched her slumber for while as he thought back to their last year together.

A little over a year ago, Sheldon kissed Amy for the first time on that train and Amy's kisses became part of his lexicon for contentment. Her voice was the blueprint for his happiness. He found someone who understood him, spoke his language, felt his pain. He found a part of himself he never knew he needed, the piece that told him he could be more. Sheldon was a dilettante of his own potential. Amy showed him that he could be better than he was, an impossibility for him to conceive for so long he almost lost her. He never wanted to let her down, never wanted her to see him fail or falter. She was the unit of measure all that he gauged important.

Amy took a deep breath and look at her husband. A man that she, more than once, thought never would be able to love her. She realized soon enough, that Sheldon's love manifested differently than the rest of the world. His willingness to try the intimacy collaboration was proof enough he was willing to change for her. Every time they touched during their sessions, Amy knew it was for her. Sometimes she felt selfish wanting his touch so much but she knew he was growing a desire within himself that he needed to discover. He allowed her to help him find it. Together, they discovered more than just a desensitization to adverse feelings, they found trust.

Amy returned to the bed after her morning routine to find Sheldon holding a plate of food for he, but she the plate aside and pulled him into her mouth. She had to show her love through a kiss, like the kiss would say more than she could. Her mouth tasted of mint and coffee, stimulants that hit Sheldon's senses with a jolt.

After two days apart, the couple had an urgent sense to their love making. They needed to retrace the paths of skin that they were denied, to reclaim it again. Post nuptial coitus might feel differently, Amy thought, but it didn't. It felt just as good as the first time and just as familiar as the last. It was this familiarity that gave it meaning and comfort for Sheldon. He loved that he could anticipate Amy's reactions, her needs. As he kissed her neck, he knew she would arch her back, and she did. He moved his mouth to her breast, and she let out a familiar soft moan. Next, he knew she could grab his shoulders and pull him into her, and she did. The scent of her cherry shampoo that he bought so long ago filled his senses. Every vivid memory of its aroma combined to heighten his excitement.

Sheldon held Amy's hands as he entered her with a slow and deep pulse. His hands moved from her silky cherry scented hair, to her supple smiling face, then to her pale shoulders and down her arms to her waiting hands. When Sheldon and Amy merged the bodies, their hands grasped together, palms fused together tightly, they could feel each other pulse in their own hands. Soon the feeling and rhythm merged as one, moved together in tandem. Neither one knew whose pulse was stronger, but it didn't matter. The pulse synchronized just as their bodies did.

Some couples might be bored with familiar sex, but not this one. It was as erotic as any kinky cos play or fake dominance games. As they anticipated each other kisses, moans, reactions and feeling, it was the familiarity that felt the most intimate because they knew it meant they understood each other, completely.

As they lay in an unfamiliar bed, ready to head to a foreign land with strange food, different money, diverse language and a complete disruption of routine, Sheldon wasn't worried. The bench mark for the intimacy collaboration was to be as familiar with Amy's touch as he was with his spot. Then, they could say it was successful. Sheldon could honestly say Amy was his new spot. His point in the universe that he found solace, contentment and grounding he intrinsically needed. The intimacy collaboration worked, they were as comfortable with each other as their own skin.

**Intimacy Collaboration for Systematic ****Desensitization****: Status: Complete.**

Please see attached log of session reports and observations.

Participants: Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper.

Phase one: Hands: Status: Complete

Conclusion: Successful.

Phase two: Arms: Status: Complete

Conclusion: Successful.

Phase three: Face and Neck: Status: Complete

Conclusion: Successful.

Phase Four: Legs: Status: Complete

Conclusion: Successful.

Phase Five: Back: Status: Complete pending approval from Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Conclusion: Successful.

Conclusion of study: **Successful**.

Additional data required: As needed, see attached schedule for phase areas not included on initial study. Observation reports will not be included for these sessions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told you I would end before Season 8 and just about made it. I hope you read the epilogue too but know this, you might be needing a box of Kleenex. Sweet sad, not sad. It is written in the distant future. Just a warning...**


	64. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

The morning dew was beading up on tips of her black heels. As she walked through the fresh mowed grass, her heels dug in the dirt and the water splashed back on her shins. "It just over here." She just had a little way more to walk through the grass before she got there. Joshua tried to keep up with her, but her gait was too long; a gift from her grandfather. Finally she stopped, and took a deep sigh. "Here they are, together like always. I don't think they spent a day apart for my whole life."

Joshua put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulders. She was shaking from holding back emotion. She felt needles in her nasal passages, and a hitched breath trying to hold back the tears she always felt coming here. This was the second time she had been here to see them. She felt she should come more, but it was difficult, too raw still. It had only been a few months.

Joshua watched her as she stood facing her Grandparents. She was sad, but beautiful. Her raven hair was pulled back with a single barrette on the side. Her green eyes were glowing with loving sadness and nostalgic pride. She was staring at the two large stones next to each other. _Dr Sheldon Cooper Devoted husband, Scientist. Dr Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper Devoted wife and Scientist._

"Can you tell me about them?"

"OH, Josh, they were brilliant. The smartest people I've ever known. My Grandma, we used to call her Gramy, cause her name was Amy. Anyway, Gramy was so kind. She was a Neuroscientist. Her MicroRNA discovery won her the Nobel in 2026, I think. PopPop was so proud. I have pictures of him beaming at her at the ceremony. He used to always say she was smarter than he was. Anytime she questioned him on that fact, he just say "she got hers first". That's all he said."

"Wait, he won a Nobel too?" Josh didn't know much about her family. He was always too busy to ask, or too callous to care. This was a whole new side of Marie he had never heard before. He decided he needed to listen more and ask.

"Oh, yeah. He was Theoretical Physicist. He won the Nobel in …2031? I think. I don't remember. My mother has them at the San Marino house. Along with the one they got together."

"Wait, together? They had three? Oh my god. I knew your family was smart, but that is off the charts."

"Yeah, my mom got all the smarts. Huh, she looked just Gramy, but with blue eyes. I've got video of PopPop dancing with her on his feet around their old apartment in Pasadena. She was just 2. By the time they had Uncle Nicola, they had got the San Marino house. God, I love that house. You've been there, the craftsman with the large pool. PopPop lived in that pool. Funny, he said he never swam before he met Gramy. We had the best parties there. We always had to call them, "Small Social Gatherings". HA! They were anything but small. Halloween was the best. Well, maybe Christmas, I don't know. Every year, they would do a themed Christmas."

Joshed looked confused, "Themed? Christmas has a theme... It's um... Christmas..."

"Yeah, but they did like Star Trek Christmas or that new show, Super HydroComplex Christmas. It was fun, Gramy always did up the holidays. They had a list of the ones they loved. Star Wars day was a big one, too."

"Star Wars, that old movie?"

"Yeah, it used to be a big deal, then the over killed it. Poppop would go on and on about how great it used to be before Disney got it, or something. I never knew. Anyway, they loved it. Especially PopPop. He always smiled when we called him that. Gramy called him Dr. Cooper. There was so much love there. You could feel it, every time you went in. That and the smell of brownies, they were always making brownies." Marie looked around like someone could hear her, "You something..." She whispered, "I think they put pot in them.."

"What? Why do you think that?"

"They never shared them! Every time they made brownies, it was like clear out the kids and shut out the lights. Something fishy for sure."

"They just had two kids, your mom and Uncle Nicola, right? The one who runs the company? He's nice. He's smart too."

"Yeah just two. They started late. Uncle Nicola is very smart, but not as much as mom. She got the book smarts he got the street smarts."

"Well, I've met him and his partner, he is brilliant. If your mom is smarter than he, oh boy!" He had yet to spend much time with Marie's mother, Rosalind. She was named after Rosalind Franklin, and a fordable woman: Youngest president of Cal-Tech. Josh was intimidated to say the least.

"Yep, Uncle Nicola pretty great. He took over for Uncle Howard and Leonard. PopPop and Gramy invented a new process for storing data… Well you know it, everyone does. Anyway, Uncle Nicola runs it now."

"Who are Uncle Howard and Leonard?"

"Good friends of PopPop, Gramy and Uncle Raj…"

"The same Uncle Raj you told me about who opened those astronomy based restaurants? Those are so romantic." Josh and Marie's first date was one of the restaurants. They entire menu was tailors to a constellation that was lit up during certain parts of the meal. Part planetarium, part dinner theater.

"Yeah, he was a genius too. Anyway, Uncle Howard helped PopPop work out the mechanics of the device while Uncle Leonard did the testing experiment. If it wasn't for Aunt Bernie's start up capital, there never would have been a Neuro-chip. Amazing. They all worked on it in a small apartment over by Cal-Tech. Aunt Bernie said it was because of PopPop and Gramy that she made so much money on stock. They helped take down some shyster Biotech guy. I think he was indicted. Anyway, Aunt Bernie made a killing and a few years later, they started a company. Well, you know the rest. Everyone knows the story." Josh did know the story. It was like the Apple story of mid 21st century. Josh knew she was connected to the company, but not the details. Marie held her family history to her chest. Their relationship was not new, they had been dating for almost a year, but lately they had been opening up more to each other.

Marie's legs were tired from holding her up, but she didn't want to leave her grandparents yet. She sat on the grass now, not caring about the wet grass stains or the marks it would leave. She was cleaning up the grave site, clearing away the grass, and dirt. She knew PopPop would hate it untidy.

A single tear came down her cheek. "They had a great life. Everyday PopPop would come behind Gramy, kiss her on the cheek and say "thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Joshua sat with his girlfriend, putting his jacket over her shoulders. She seemed cold, but too lost in memory to notice.

"I asked Gramy that one day, when I was young. Gramy wouldn't really give me an answer, so I went to the source. PopPop was great for telling stories, especially about Gramy. He remembered every detail. He had a special gift of memory."

"Didn't he lose it at the end?"

Marie was agonizing thinking back to those two weeks after Gramy died. "PopPop went into an Alzheimer-like state, but the doctor's disagreed. Of Course, getting PopPop to the doctor was a feat in its own right. They said it was dementia onset by grief. His memory was rewinding like a tape. By the time the end came, he just kept talking about Brownies, tepid water and cats. He couldn't live without her." Marie was sorry to see him go, but happy he only had two weeks to suffer with out her. Gramy had made Marie promise to take care of him. She remembered the day she gave her the necklace, "_Look after him, honey. He is special, he needs extra care. But he is worth it._ "

It was blessing his memory left him. Poppop thought Gramy was still there, talking to her at night, making two cups of tea, knocking on the door three times waiting for her to answer. When she wouldn't answer, he would say, oh she's asleep and go lay down. It was heart wrenching, but also kind. He never really knew she was gone. One night, he just faded away, curled up with a pillow next to him.

Marie shook off the bad memories and focus back on Joshua.

"Yes, he did lose some of his memory, but not too long." She took a deep breath and continued her story, " I asked him about why he always said Thank you to Gramy. He was so funny…"

"Funny? What did he say?"

"He said because he had to thank her for being and I quote, 'bull-headed stubborn vixen!'" Marie giggled hearing his Texan accent come out ringing in her head again. The laugh helped her throat work back the tears. She loved hearing his voice.

"That doesn't explain it at all."

"One day, when she was cooking, I got him looking at her with such a glow in his eyes. Remember, they died at 95, so this was when he was, what… 87 or something. Anyway, I said PopPop what are you looking at. He said, 'the woman who found my soul when I didn't know it was lost, held it for me, kept it safe and gave it back to me when I needed it the most.' "

"Oh my god, that's beautiful." Joshua was taken back by the words. He struggled with emotions and expressions of love. It wasn't second nature to him. But he wanted to try for her, his Marie.

"OH, he was always saying stuff like that. Those two were like rabbits. My god. He always called her his Vixen."

"Like the Emerald Vixen?"

"That's my Gramy!"

"What! NO! That comic is a classic! Stuart Bloom wrote it, he is like the Stan Lee of Redemption Comics. " Joshua loved old comics. He had issue one of the Emerald Vixen. It was worth a fortune now. He never talked about comics with Marie. He assumed she wouldn't be interested.

"I know, PopPop helped him write it! It based off of Gramy. Here, look at Gramy in the costume he made for her!" Marie handed him her phone, saying "Gramy vixen" and the image popped up like a hologram from the phone.

"Holy Crap! That's your grandmother?"

"Yep! Sexy huh?"

"No wonder they couldn't keep their hands off each other."

"Yeah, too bad she said no to playing the role in the movie. She said Aunt Penny would be better, but she had to dye her hair. PopPop was not happy. Bitched about it for years. He really wanted it to be Gramy…"

"Wait… You guys know Penny Hofstadter? She was an Icon in the comic world! She is like the SciFi Queen of bad B movies! "

"Yeah, she was Uncle Leonard's wife. He talked her into doing Sci Fi. She wanted to be a real actress. Whatever… Anyway, Poppop finally shut up about it when Gramy gave the okay. Besides, she was too busy with her research to do a movie. They did use PopPop Costume as model, though. He didn't want to give up the original measurements. He was weird about them. Always looking at the numbers and smiling. Strange…"

Josh ran his hands through his hair and sat back, "God, he wrote a comic book and he won a Nobel Prize? I wish I met him. He sounds amazing."

"He was. I think about him all the time. I have his Nobel speech on my phone. Do you want to hear it?"

"Yeah, although I don't know how much I would understand, I was never good at physics."

Marie brought out her phone again, "Oh, he doesn't talk about physics... Here watch:"

The phone brought up a projected 3D video of a tall man with black hair wearing a black tux with white tie and shirt. He seemed nervous and took a large swallow on his drink before scanning the crowd. His eyes seem to focus on something or someone and he smiled, relaxed and began to speak:

Your Royal Highnesses, Ladies and Gentlemen.

In an laconic attempt to give expression to my deep and heartfelt gratitude for the great honor that the Royal Swedish Academy of Sciences has bestowed upon me by awarding me the Nobel Prize for Physics for this year, I am reminded of those who have come before me. For many years, I thought it was my right to be standing here with those giants and that this prize was a forgone conclusion. It was just matter of time before ya'all found out about my brilliance."

The crowd laughed and Dr. Cooper continued:

Instead of reviewing the invective speech I wrote wondering what took you so long, I instead want to focus on why I am here today. As I've stated, I always thought I would be standing here, and I spend my life focused on nothing but that goal. I was determined, driven and forgo many aspects of human interactions to concentrate on science, my first love. Then I met someone who shared my passion, and my love. I never knew how different I was from the rest of the world, because I didn't care. When I met this person, I found someone who could finally understand me. When I allowed her in my life, not to change me, but to help me grow, I reached a sapience of human complexities and the mysteries of the universe seemed so simple. The grand unified theory, the largest prize in the world of physics was discovered not by a physicist, but by a neurobiologist. It was discovered in my head by the most stubborn woman I have ever met. If not for her help, understanding, encouragement and patience of an oyster, I would not be standing here today. And let's be honest, no one else would for this theorem either..."

Josh laughed out loud, "God, he's so arrogant! I love it! Do you have any more of him, he's a riot!"

Marie laughed, "Yeah, I do. You should see the other side of Gramy in the audience with her hand covering her face wincing at him. It's hysterical. We can watch the old movies when we go to my mother's. I can show his comic collection. Mom got the Marvel ones, and Nicola got the BC ones."

You mean DC?"

"Yeah, I think... I don't know comics that well." Josh looked down at her and shook his head. Another thing he had to get her to like. They disagreed on so many things, but were alike in so many ways. "Anyway, I know you haven't wanted to meet my mother, so if you don't want to, I understand..." Marie looked down at her hands. Josh reached out and grabbed her hands and brought them up to his mouth, kissing him lightly. "I would like to met your family, Marie, it just.. Wow, I can't believe how much your family has done. It's kind of intimidating."

"I know... All I can do is the play the harp!"

"Yeah, right, play for the Philharmonic! Please, little lady, you are brilliant."

She thought back to the words Joshua said, "Little Lady.." PopPop would call Gramy that all the time. They taught her what love and devotion was before she had the words for it. If she could have a taste of what they had, she would have a perfect life with Joshua. Marie smiled and thought_, I love you Joshua._

He held out his hand and held her as they sat on the grass. She had more stories to tell, more memories to honor. But for now, just hearing her voice in his ears was enough.

" I love you too, Marie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is the end of long ride. I hope you enjoyed it. I know this Fan fic is long and those of you who have read to this point, I appreciate it. Some of you have read this since Le Chatelier, and have reviewed every chapter. I know I sound like a broken record, but thank you. If you look at my profile, this is one of 6 stories and if you want to know a secret, the first 6 stories I've ever written. I couldn't have done it without your feedback, but more importantly, you support and encouragement. Everyone has been so kind, so welcoming. It's been great. I am sorry to see this story end, as I know some of you are. I wrote this epilogue around chapter 20 and have been leaving hints through out the story. I hope you feel as I do, that you want nothing more than happy Shamy life and for them to have a lasting legacy. **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
